Worlds Apart
by SleepyHollow 5
Summary: He was beautiful, captivating, even with his perfect skin stained with blood and his lips looked so soft. Maya mentally chided herself for even thinking this. Are you nuts! She thought, This guy could be a psycho! And how the hell did he get in here? Despite herself, her heart went out to him. He looked genuinely confused and scared. Some chapters will be M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize belongs to the very talented J.R.R. Tolkien, and that unfortunately includes a certain elven prince :(.

**A/N:** Okay so I decided to give this a try, I'm not usually into the A/U stuff but I decided to see if I could pull it off. Your feedback would mean a lot to me so please let me know what you think. Again, A/U isn't my usual style but I'm experimenting here.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 1**

Maya was late for work. There were a whole series of events that led up to this. First the alarm clock didn't go off at the usual 6:30 in the morning, so instead of having time to shower and make sure she looked somewhat presentable, Maya woke up at 7:00 with just under 15 minutes to get ready and out the door. The second problem was that the espresso machine didn't start and a day that began without her morning caffeine fix was going to be a bad day indeed. Groaning in frustration, Maya had raced out the front door of her apartment, still pulling her arm through the sleeve of her coat and ran like hell to catch the subway.

This was not good. She'd only just gotten promoted from an intern to an actual staff writer for National Geographic and now she was going to blow it, all because of her stupid alarm clock...and the lack of caffeine was just making her cranky at this point.

Trying to run through a New York subway station at rush hour was just nuts, even Maya knew it was futile at this point but she just couldn't be late. No, not after her editor had pulled some serious strings to get her this job. Yea, way to make a good impression by being late for your second day...Not to mention the editorial meeting she would probably have to barge in on, earning her more than a few disapproving stares.

"Shit!" cursed Maya as the subway doors closed just before she could get on.

Great. She was going to have a wonderful time explaining this one.

When she finally ran into the office, out of breath, hair flying in all directions she was half an hour late. She groaned as she caught sight of her editor standing outside their conference room, arms crossed and tapping his foot nervously. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw her running towards him.

"I'm so sorry Tristan," she apologized.

"Come on Maya, I got you this job because you were so eager and that was part of why my boss was okay with it. This just makes it look like you don't give a damn and it reflects badly on my judgement." he said giving her an exasperated look.

"I know, I know this looks bad," she tried to explain, "But my alarm clock didn't go off and-"

"Don't worry about it now, let's just get in there," said Tristan, "This can't happen again."

She shot him a grateful look before they entered the conference room and took their seats around the table. Just as Maya expected, she was met with several disapproving stares, some of the room's occupants even shaking their heads. Of course, they were now thinking about how young and inexperienced she was, and what the hell was a 26 year old doing in a full-time reporter's job at National Geographic? The other senior writers had been extremely skeptical and unsupportive of Tristan hiring a young intern full-time and Maya's stunt this morning had given them even more fuel to add to the fire. Pretentious assholes...

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Evans," came the curt voice of Mr. Brown, the magazine's Senior Editor. "I trust that for the next meeting we can expect you on time."

At that moment, Maya just wanted to die. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. After a few seconds, she managed a small nod and tried to avoid making eye contact with the rest of the room.

"Now," said Mr. Brown, shuffling the papers in front of him, "Our cover story for the month is going to be about the embalming practices of ancient Egypt, apparently some Egyptologists in Cairo have new evidence that liquifying and removing organs was not as widely practiced as we thought. Darlene, I'm putting you on this one," he said pointing to the frigid-looking woman on Maya's left.

The editorial meeting went on for hours until all of next month's stories were given out and all presentations were made. Maya got stuck with some five hundred word blurb on Richard III's skeleton. Yes, this was really cool, but there was no way she was going to get a chance to prove herself with just five hundred words in an entire magazine. She'd also probably get content cut so they could fit in more ads. Maya suspected Mr. Brown was making an example of her tardiness with this assignment, it was actually the shortest one he gave out during the whole meeting.

When the meeting ended, Tristan came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile "Don't worry about it Maya. Just do really well on this and prove him wrong. I believe in you."

Maya managed a small smile in return, "Thanks."

Tristan was cute with his short brown hair, golden brown eyes and nice smile and he was just a year older than she was. Most of the women at the office were attracted to him and they loved to ogle him, which kind of made Maya roll her eyes at them. She would admit he was good looking but she just couldn't think of him that way, he was more like a brother to her than anything. Ever since she'd started out as an intern at the magazine, Tristan had taken her under his wing. They became fast friends and would often hang out outside the office, but here he was her boss and sometimes that was harder to remember than she thought, especially when all she wanted to do was joke around with him.

"Any big plans for tonight?" he asked, "It's Friday so I was thinking of going down to Molly's pub later for a drink, I need to unwind. Wanna come with?"

"Nope, no plans. Just me, myself and I," she said trying to be humorous, but Tristan didn't seem to buy it, "I think I'm gonna stay in tonight but thanks for the offer."

That was Maya. Aside from her friendship with Tristan, she had one best friend in the whole world; Jen. They used to do everything together, sleeping over at each other's apartments, going out for drinks, but that had all changed when Jen began dating Justin.

It wasn't that Maya didn't like Justin, he was perfect for Jen in every way, but having him around meant that she saw less of her friend that she liked. Now, more often than not she ended up home alone watching movies on a friday night while her best friend went out on dates or cuddled up with her boyfriend. Not that Maya minded this too much, she was a homebody by nature, and thought nothing of declining invites to stay cozied up in her apartment.

Tristan shrugged, "Suit yourself. You really should get out more though."

As he made to walk away, her voice called him back "Hey Trist?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I can prove myself here?" she asked, biting her lip.

He smiled "Definitely. Call me this weekend okay? I wanna make sure you're still alive."

"You bet."

...

Maya entered her apartment at 4:00, throwing her keys on the counter and setting her briefcase down. She made her way to her bedroom, on a quest for her favourite pair of pyjamas bottoms. Yes, it was early, and no, she didn't care about looking like a total slob. After all, no one was going to be seeing her.

After throwing them on, she looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. By anyone's standards, she was pretty with her long, wavy strawberry blonde hair and her green eyes. She'd always been told she had amazing eyelashes, and when she closed her eyes they looked like little black broomsticks had been attached to the lids. Her lips were full and pink, a nice contrast from her pale skin.

What Maya saw when she looked in the mirror tonight was someone tired. Those dark circles under her eyes certainly weren't doing anything to help her looks. It was all the stress, she had worked so hard in Journalism school only to jump from small paper to small paper and then by some miracle she had managed to land an internship at one of the most popular magazines in the world. After a year and a half of slaving she finally landed a job at said magazine and had a wonderful editor. The only problem was, she was still the new kid on the block and she had a long way to go to earn her place.

Maya moved away from the mirror, back towards the living room where she pressed the button on her answering machine and soon a familiar voice sounded from the device.

"Hi honey, its mom. I'm just calling to see how you're doing. Dad wanted me to tell you that he sends his love. We're so proud of you for getting that job, now you just have to meet a nice boy. What about that editor of yours? Trevor? You two seem to get along so well. Anyway...We love you, Call us back okay?"

Maya groaned. Leave it to her parents to push the dating issue. Even though she loved her family, there was a reason she'd moved away from Maine., they could drive her nuts sometimes. She was an only child and ever since the split with her last serious boyfriend three years ago, her mother was constantly trying to set her up or pushing her to go on dates. It was like she was eager for grandchildren already or something. Maya was 26 years old, she had time, lots of time for marriage and kids, there was no use rushing it, especially when she had her career to consider.

Besides, deep down some part of her was still holding out for the perfect man. Too bad he didn't exist...

Picking up the phone, she dialled Jen's number.

"Hello?" came the voice on the line.

"Hey Jen, its me."

"Hey! I was just about to call you? How was your day?" asked Jen.

"Ugh... I screwed up Jen." said Maya, sitting down on her couch and turning the TV on.

"What happened now? Its your second day, how could you possibly screw up so fast?"

"My alarm clock magically didn't go off this morning and I waltzed into an editorial meeting half an hour late." said Maya, cringing at the thought.

"Ouch, so sorry to hear that love. Well if its any consolation, I have to go to diner with Justin's parents tonight...that should be real fun. If you don't hear from me later, its because I've killed myself. Honestly his mom is a complete whack job!" groaned Jen.

Maya smiled, leave it to Jen to cheer her up. "I miss you, when can we hang out?"

Jen gave a small laugh "I miss you too. How about we make it a girl's night next friday?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Great! Listen, I've got to go but I'll talk to you later. Try not to stay cooped up in your apartment all night okay? Love you!" said Jen.

"Kay, love you too." said Maya before hanging up the phone.

She turned her attention to the TV screen where re-runs of How I Met Your Mother were playing. This was looking like a typical, run-of-the-mill Friday night, at least she had Barney Stinson and the gang to keep her company; they never disappointed.

Suddenly out of the blue, Maya felt her apartment shaking. _An earthquake in New York?_ She thought before curling up into a little ball and covering her head with her hands. The shaking continued and intensified as her books began crashing to the floor, the lamps and vases in her apartment came smashing down and papers flew all around. A big crash resonated throughout the room and Maya screamed, cowering into the fetal position and using all of the pillows she could grab to make a protective fortress around her.

Then as soon as it began, the shaking stopped and everything grew silent. Maya slowly emerged from her pillow fortress and analyzed the damage as papers continued to fly about the room.

Great. Just great. New plans for Friday night were now cleaning up the apartment. She got up from the couch and began picking up some of the larger chunks of glass when she heard a groan. Maya got the shock of her life when from under the stack of books and papers she saw a man crawling and slowly standing up.

He clearly hadn't noticed her because he began looking around the room in a panic as if trying to figure out where he was. After she managed to calm herself a bit, Maya noticed that he was dressed really strangely in green and brown garb with knives and a bow. He was pretty tall too, probably about 6'2" ; enough to make her 5'7" look tiny. His long blonde hair was braided at the sides and the top half was pulled back into a larger braid. He had the most stunning blue eyes she'd ever seen and his body, from what she could see, was well toned and lithe. His skin was flawless, almost like it was made of ivory, in fact he looked scarily like Orlando Bloom... It was then that Maya noticed he was bleeding from his forehead, where a shard of glass must have cut him.

The man continued to look around and froze when he finally noticed Maya's presence. He stared at her, unsure what to make of her, his muscles tensed and ready to reach for his weapons if need be. She could see the fear and confusion reflected in his eyes as he continued to stare at her, unsure whether to look for a way out of there or to keep an eye on her.

He was beautiful, captivating, even with his perfect skin stained with blood and his lips looked so soft. Maya mentally chided herself for even thinking this. _Are you nuts!_ She thought, _This guy could be a psycho! And how the hell did he get in here?_

Despite herself, her heart went out to him. He looked genuinely confused and scared as he continued to stare at her with his beautiful eyes.

"Hello," she said tentatively.

The man continued to stare at her. It was then that Maya noticed something really peculiar about him; his ears were pointed. She knit her eyebrows together and thought _wow...strange. _

Seeing the blood on his forehead, Maya walked over to the kitchen, being careful not to step on broken glass. He followed her with his eyes the entire time, curious about her and suspicious all at once. Turning on the sink she took a cloth and moistened it before coming back to face him.

He looked so helpless and nervous that Maya knew she had to do something, despite her better judgement telling her he could be dangerous.

Slowly she began to approach him, feeling really uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Its alright," she said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

He didn't move but continued to watch her as she approached, his heart thumping in his chest. Maya stopped when she was about two feet away and slowly, tentatively reached out her hand to touch his arm. He recoiled from her touch so quickly, she'd barely seen him move and now he was backing away from her, confusion and fear in his eyes.

"I just want to help you," she said as soothingly as possible, "You're bleeding and I just want to clean your wound. Will you let me do that?"

Again, he said nothing and after a few moments she decided to try and approach him again, trying her best to make no sudden movements. His eyes watched as she slowly raised the cloth to his forehead and he winced slightly when she gently began cleaning the blood from the wound.

Maya smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be as gentle as I can."

This strange, beautiful man allowed her to continue cleaning his wound, his eyes fixed upon her and the hand that was so close to him.

"There, I've cleaned the blood away," she said when she was satisfied, "But I have to disinfect your cut, it's pretty bad. Is that okay?"

He nodded hesitantly, still unsure whether he should trust her. Maya smiled a bit, it was the most she'd gotten out of him and maybe she was making progress.

"I'll be right back," she said, "Please don't try to leave." and with that she made her way to the bathroom gathering cotton swabs, gauze and hydrogen peroxide with her.

When she got back, the strange man was still looking at his surroundings as if they were completely foreign to him, but almost immediately, his gaze turned back to her.

"Okay, this might sting a little," she said pouring some of the peroxide on a cotton swab. She put it to his forehead and began dabbing at the wound, apologizing profusely when he winced from the pain.

"My thanks," he said softly, letting his guard down slightly, and she smiled. Perhaps he was coming around after all. Though she still didn't know who he was and why he was in her apartment, something about him made her feel calm and at ease.

"You're welcome," she replied, "Do you want to sit down for a bit?"

He nodded and before sitting down, she cleared the couch of all her pillows. He raised an eyebrow.

Maya laughed softly "Oh, well I was attempting to shield myself from the mess of falling things and the only solution I had was to make a fortress of pillows."

"Where am I?" he asked, the confusion in his eyes greater than ever, "I've never seen anything like the contraptions you have here."

It was Maya's turn to raise her eyebrows "You're in New York City, you know in the United States?"

"What is this New York City? And what is the United States? There are no places by those names in Middle Earth," he said shaking his head.

"Middle Earth?" asked Maya "There's no such thing as Middle Earth, that's just a made up world by someone named J.R.R. Tolkien. Are you sure you're alright? You must have hit your head a lot harder than I thought."

The man shook his head, "I assure you, Middle Earth is a real place. It is my home. I am Legolas Thranduilion of Eryn Lasgalen, the Woodland Realm of the Elves, and more recently I have become Lord of an elven colony in Ithilien."

Maya stared at him wide eyed, mouth agape. _Holy shit...this guy thinks he's Legolas from the Lord of the Rings. He's nice and all but he's totally off his rocker,_ she thought.

"Legolas Thranduilion is a fictional character in a book and movies. He doesn't exist." she reasoned, "I mean I'll give you credit, you look the part and your ears are very convincing but come on, this is crazy. You can't honestly believe you're from Middle Earth."

Legolas' eyes narrowed and his mouth became a thin line "My name is Legolas and I can assure you I am not a fictional character in either books or these...movies, whatever they may be. My ears...are very real."

Out of the blue Maya reached out and tugged on one of his ears, finding it felt pretty darn real and wouldn't come off so easily. Legolas yelped, swatting her hand away and shut his eyes tightly, his face tensing. Maya clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized he wasn't joking, the ears were real.

"Oh my...oh my god. You're not joking are you? You're really an elf?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I am not jesting. I am an elf." Maya noticed that the muscles in his face were still tense and she felt bad for tugging on his ear, afraid it had hurt.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

Legolas' face relaxed a bit "Do not trouble yourself, the ears of elves are...sensitive, that is all."

"Oh" she said as she began to run a hand through her hair, "So if you are Legolas, how did you get here? You're not in Middle Earth anymore, I can tell you that."

Legolas looked at her sadly "I have come to this conclusion also. I do not know how I came to be in your world or how I can get back to my home."

Maya's heart went out to Legolas, he was lost in a world he knew nothing about and that had to be scary. She thought he had to be really brave to be so composed in a situation like this, if the roles were reversed she knew she wouldn't be so calm.

"You said something about a colony in Ithilien...that means the War of the Ring is over?" she asked.

His eyes snapped up at her "How do you know about that?"

Maya swallowed "I told you. This man named J.R.R. Tolkien wrote a trilogy of books in which you are a character. The trilogy is called the Lord of the Rings; its the story of Frodo and the One Ring and how he journeyed to Mount Doom to destroy it. You, the four hobbits; Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam as well as Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir of Gondor, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gandalf the Grey made up the Fellowship of the Ring."

Legolas could only stare at her, puzzled and amazed as to how she knew all of this "What else do you know?"

"I know that you are the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, what used to be called Mirkwood and your father is King Thranduil. You are an extremely skilled warrior and you are amazing with a bow; its your weapon of choice." she said nervously as he continued to examine her. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, even when he stared at her with such confusion.

"Are you a seer?" he asked finally.

She laughed, "No, I'm telling you, in my world the story of the War of the Ring is a famous book and it was turned into movies."

He looked at her in confusion so she elaborated "Okay so a movie is a re-enactment of a story on this thing called a television. It shows moving pictures and you can hear sound from it. Actors play the parts of characters in these movies, or re-enactments."

She took the remote control and turned on "Here, this is a television."

Legolas could only stare in wonder at the box in front of them that projected sounds as pictures moved within it. He got up from the couch to closely examine this odd contraption, tentatively touching it as if it were some kind of devilry.

"So you are telling me that these people in the box are fictional characters?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Exactly," said Maya "Its like someone telling you a story, except you can see it and hear it for yourself through this device. The Lord of the Rings was made into a movie so people could see and hear the story, there are actors playing all of you."

Legolas looked back at her in confusion "But how does it work? Is it magic?"

"Nothing is magic in this world, we use something called electricity to make everything work. Its a kind of energy and its really powerful, but its not magic." said Maya.

Legolas moved away from the television and came to sit back down on the couch, putting his face in his hands "Everything is so foreign to me. I do not know how I came to be here, nor how to get back. It is overwhelming." he said softly, desperation in his voice.

Unconsciously, Maya placed her hand comfortingly on his arm and he flinched slightly. Eventually he allowed himself to relax under her touch.

"Legolas?" she asked and he looked up at her, his eyes full of sorrow "Is it alright if I call you Legolas?"

He nodded, "You may."

She smiled "I believe you. I don't know why, but I do. I can't imagine how scary this must be for you, but I'll do my best to help you adjust to all of this and between the two of us, we can try to find a way to get you home."

Legolas returned her smile "My thanks to you, fair Lady." he said "What is your name?"

"Maya Evans," she said, "I write for a living, I'm what they call a journalist. I work for a magazine, its like a book, that gets published every month and millions of people read it."

Legolas looked at her incredulously "Millions? How is that possible?"

Maya put her palm to her face. It suddenly occurred to her that she was going to have to explain everything to him. Absolutely everything. This was going to be a long night...

Once she had explained to Legolas the wonders of publishing and the media, she went on to talking about plumbing and lights, which the elf was convinced had to be some type of sorcery. When the time came to talk about cars, she found a picture on the internet and explained how they worked. Of course this brought up a whole other issue because he wanted to know what a computer was and how this internet magically made pictures and other things appear on her screen.

After she had gone through just about everything in her house, Legolas helped her clean the shards of glass and stack up all of the papers and books that had fallen in the commotion. He was careful not to let her handle too much of the glass though, worried she would cut herself.

When they had finished, Maya looked at the time; 7:00. She needed to figure out what to make for diner now. What did elves eat anyway? Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed that Legolas had made his way back to the couch and was burying his face in his hands, his whole body trembling. Her heart went out to the poor elf and she wished there was something she could do to ease his pain.

Walking over to sit next to him she took one of his hands in her own and squeezed it comfortingly. He looked up at her, the sorrow still quite apparent in his eyes.

"Will I ever see my home again?" he asked sadly.

Maya didn't know what to say. She didn't want to crush him, but the truth was she honestly didn't know "I-I don't know Legolas," she sighed "But I promise I will do everything I can to help you."

He smiled sadly "If I cannot get home, I do not know how I will ever get used to all of this. Your world is vastly different from mine, it is overwhelming."

She gave his hand another squeeze "If for whatever reason we can't get you home, I will be here to help you through this."

He nodded before his lips turned up in a slight smile "Thank you Maya Evans. I do not know how I will ever repay you for your kindness."

"There is no need your highness. I'm happy to help." she said "Also, just call me Maya."

He smiled "And you may call me Legolas, there is no need for formalities."

They stayed in silence for quite some time and Maya blushed furiously when she realized she was still holding his hand, her thumb had subconsciously begun rubbing circles over his palm. She abruptly let go of his hand, earning a confused look from the elf.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to distract him.

"A little bit," he said pensively, "But I do not wish to inconvenience you."

Maya got up from the couch "Come, I'll make us something. I was going to have chicken and vegetables tonight, I hope that's alright. I'm not sure what elves eat..."

Legolas gave a light laugh and Maya noticed how it lit up his handsome face "We eat what humans eat. We are not as strange as you would believe. I will eat what you prepare."

she smiled and Legolas followed her into the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit on one of the stools at the high countertop and he watched her prepare the their meal. When she finished cooking she brought over two plates with utensils and sat in the stool next to him.

"You are quick to trust someone you do not know," said Legolas, cutting up the asparagus.

Maya laughed "It's strange, but I just felt like I could trust you almost immediately. It didn't matter that you were some strange guy in my house with pointy ears, I just felt like I had to help you."

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. I shudder to think of what might have happened if I'd met someone less...warmhearted." said the elf, "You seem to know much about me... tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" asked Maya, blushing under his gaze. She'd only just met him and already her skin flushed when she thought of how beautiful he was. He was not only the most handsome 'man' she'd ever met but he was kind and sweet.

"Everything," he said.

"Listen, I don't have forever like you do," she said laughing. Legolas smiled faintly but something about what she said made him feel a small pang of sorrow.

Maya thought for a moment before continuing "Okay, well for starters, I'm 26 years old, I have no siblings. My parents live several hours away, but I kind of like it that way."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows "Why?"

"They drive me crazy. Just this afternoon, I received a message from my mother on that answering machine I told you about before asking me why I haven't found a nice guy to date yet. She's always on me about that." said Maya exasperatedly.

"What is dating?" asked Legolas.

"Oh, well its like...courting," she replied and Legolas nodded his understanding. "Anyway, my parents, or more specifically my mom, seems to think I should be married or um...betrothed...by now."

Seeing the disgruntled look on her face, Legolas was quite puzzled. Did she not want to be married?

"It's not that I don't want to get married, I just haven't found Mr. Right yet. I dated this guy, Nick, a couple years ago and things didn't end so well. I thought he was the one, but he was unfaithful. I caught him sleeping with one of his work colleagues and it broke my heart." said Maya sadly, the memory still hurt her heart more than she cared to admit.

Legolas put his fork down and took her hand, squeezing it the way she had done for him. "I am sorry. He does not deserve you. Do all men here have intimate relations before marriage?"

Maya was taken aback by this question. Having read Tolkien's history of elves, she knew that sex equaled marriage to them so she needed to broach this subject carefully. After all, she wasn't a virgin and the last thing she wanted was for Legolas to think she was some kind of slut.

"Um, well the thing is...here things are quite a bit different," she started to explain as Legolas listened rather attentively, "Many men and women in this world do not think that having intimate relations before marriage is a big deal...some do it simply for the fun of it."

At this Legolas seemed appalled "Is the act of making love no longer sacred? Is this normal?" He didn't know why, but he secretly hoped Maya hadn't engaged in this kind of activity. It was truly shocking that something so sacred to his culture could be engaged in so freely, simply for amusement and not for love.

"No!" she said abruptly, "I mean, yes, it is but its not frowned upon by our society to make love with someone you're not married to. Some people who are in love choose not to get married and they just live together as a couple. I loved Nick and so...we made love. It is sacred to me and I would never have done it if I didn't love him. I thought we were going to get married..."

Legolas stared at her for a moment, he couldn't explain why he suddenly felt slight disappointment upon hearing her confession, but he understood her reasons. He saw the worried look on her face and realized she must think he believed her a harlot.

"I understand," he said "I would never think ill of you Maya."

She smiled "Thanks. Are you married Legolas?" as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt foolish and a deep blush crept onto her cheeks.

Legolas was slightly taken aback by the question but he smiled "No, I am not. Though I suppose I should be. Like you, I have not found the one to make my heart sing and I wish to marry for love."

"I find that so hard to believe," said Maya and Legolas cocked his head. Great. Why did she have to open her mouth? "Well for starters... you're nice and uh..." What she really wanted to say was "you're fucking perfect and gorgeous" but luckily she managed to keep her mouth shut.

"Umm...you seem like you're a good person and I guess you're pretty good looking," she managed with a squeak.

Legolas laughed "Thank you. You are attractive as well Maya, and kind. I am certain that you will find the one you are destined to be with."

Maya blushed furiously, wanting nothing more than to sink into her seat and somehow disappear. Legolas sensed her discomfort and changed the subject.

"Would you like to hear about the War of the Ring?" he asked and suddenly her embarrassment was gone, replaced by intrigue and excitement in her eyes. It amused Legolas how mortals wore their emotions so openly, they were so much less controlled than the first born.

"Yes!" she said, a little too hastily, earning a grin from Legolas.

"As you wish," he said and he began his tale with the escape of Gollum.

They proceeded to talk until the early hours of the morning only stopping when Maya began to yawn and rub at her eyes.

"I think I should sleep," she said regretfully, "You can have my room, I'll take the couch."

Legolas shook his head. "I would not wish to inconvenience you, I will take the couch. After all, elves rarely need rest. I do not think I will sleep this night."

Maya nodded before reaching her hand to touch the cut on his forehead, it had already diminished considerably, already showing signs of light scaring. "It seems to be healing nicely already."

Legolas nodded, slightly surprised by her touch "Elves heal quickly. The scar will fade away within a day or two."

Maya looked at him for a moment and then left to find a spare blanket and an extra pillow. She set up the couch for him and then decided it was time to turn in for the night, no matter how much she wanted to keep talking with the elf.

"Goodnight Legolas. If you need anything, you know where I'll be," she said.

"_Hannon le _Maya_, quel kaima_" he whispered and taking her hand he softly kissed it.

Maya smiled and walked towards her room. Tucking herself into bed, all she could think of was _what a day_. Tomorrow would certainly be a different challenge; she and Legolas would start searching for answers as to how he ended up in her world and a way to get him home.

...

The next morning she woke to the sound of the phone ringing. Jumping out of bed she raced to the kitchen where a suspicious Legolas was staring at the device, one of his knives drawn out.

"It's okay, you don't need that. Remember what I told you about the phone yesterday?" she said picking up the phone before Legolas could run his knife through it.

After a moment he nodded, "I am sorry, it startled me."

The phone kept ringing and she answered.

"Hello?"

"There you are!" came Jen's voice on the line, "I was starting to wonder why you weren't picking up."

"Sorry, I was just...preoccupied. How was diner last night?" asked Maya taking a seat on one of the stools. Legolas leaned his forearms on the counter and rested his weight on them, observing the curious situation in front of him.

"Oh my god, that's what I have to tell you about!" screamed Jen. It was so loud Maya had to hold the phone slightly away from her ear.

"Go on, spill." she said curiously.

"We never had diner with Justin's parents. He made up those plans so he could ask me to marry him!" squealed Jen.

Maya's face erupted in a large smile "You're kidding! It's about time Jen! I'm so happy for you!"

Jen squealed again "It was the most romantic thing, I got to his apartment and I realized there was a table already set. He had been cooking all afternoon, and then right after he poured the wine he got down on one knee and asked me to spend the rest of our lives together. The ring is absolutely stunning!"

Just then Maya saw Legolas' furrowed brows and questioning eyes. Putting her hand to cover the mouthpiece of the phone she whispered "I'll tell you in a moment."

"Maya?" said Jen's voice on the line.

"Uh, yea?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Jen suspiciously, "Oh my god, do you have a guy over?"

"Um, no," said Maya blushing furiously. Great, Jen was not supposed to hear that.

"Oh you definitely do, listen to that tone!," squealed Jen, "Its about time you got back in the game."

"I'm not 'back in the game' Jen, I just have a friend over that's all," said a frustrated Maya. How was she going to get out of this now? Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"Right..." came the skeptical voice on the line.

"Okay, I need to tell you something but, you have to come here and see it with your own eyes, or else you'll never believe me." said Maya.

"O-kay? Are you off your rocker or something Maya? You're acting really strange."

"I'm fine, just get over here," scowled Maya, "Oh and do you think you can bring over some of the clothes Justin left at your place?"

"Um...sure...this isn't some creepy voodoo ritual is it? I mean he's my fiancée-"

Maya interrupted her "Just come over, I'll explain everything I promise."

When she hung up the phone she smiled apologetically at Legolas.

"Sorry, that was Jen, my best friend. She called to tell me her boyfriend asked her to marry him and as you probably heard...she's pretty excited."

Legolas nodded "She is coming here?"

Maya shuffled her feet, "Yea... she's my best friend so I hope you don't mind if I tell her about you. I mean she'll probably think i'm nuts but...I figured if she saw you for herself maybe it would be easier to convince her."

Legolas didn't quite know what to think, he wasn't sure if he was ready to meet someone new yet. Seeing the uncertainty on his face, Maya tried to re-assure him.

"Don't worry about Jen, she's a really sweet person. Do you trust me?"

Legolas nodded and Maya let out a small sigh of relief "Good. I trust Jen with my life so if you trust me, then please don't worry about this. I won't let anything happen to you."

After a moment, he asked "What does 'getting back in the game' mean?"

Maya groaned in embarrassment, and Legolas looked at her expectantly, "Umm well she thought I had a guy over."

"But you do have a male here...what does this have to do with a game?"

The words "just kill me now" flashed in her brain as she turned beet red "Legolas, she thought I had a guy over last night and that we slept together..."

For the first time since his arrival, Maya saw Legolas' perfect, pale skin turn a shade of pink.

"Sorry..." she said as Legolas struggled with what to respond. Finally he settled for simply closing his mouth as the words on his tongue simply refused to come out.

After a moment of awkward silence, Maya walked past Legolas to her bedroom so she could change and make herself presentable. The last thing she wanted was Jen commenting on her appearance and telling her to get out more. Though she knew there was going to be a comment somewhere in there about her and Legolas, that was just the way Jen was.

She emerged from her room freshly showered and wearing her favourite pair of jeans and soft pink tank top with a grey cardigan, earning her a puzzled look from Legolas.

"Is it normal for women in this world to dress like a man?" he asked taking a seat on the couch.

She laughed, the awkwardness from the moment before totally vanishing. "This is actually considered a pretty feminine way to dress. You wouldn't catch a man dressing like this. Women wear dresses too, but mostly for special occasions or when they go out on a date, I don't find them that practical otherwise."

"I see," said Legolas.

Maya thought he looked rather forlorn and joined him on the couch "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. Its just that all of this will take some getting used to," he said trying to fake a smile for her reassurance.

"Maybe you can tell me about your home later? You know once the whole thing with Jen gets sorted out. That is...if you're feeling up to it," she asked hopefully.

"I would like that very much," this time the smile was genuine.

A knock at the door startled them both.

"Here we go..." said Maya, taking a deep breath before getting up to answer the door.

As soon as she opened the door, Maya found herself being pounced on by a very excited Jen.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy, I can't even begin to tell you!" squealed Jen.

"I'm sure you can," said Maya wryly. Jen of course hadn't heard, being too absorbed in what she was saying, but Legolas' elven hearing picked up the comment and he laughed softly.

"Okay so what was all the secrecy for? You're scaring me a bit honey. I think you need to get out more," said the average height brunette.

"Um, well there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Maya, earning a squeal from Jen.

"I knew it!"

"You know nothing," scowled Maya as she led Jen into the living room. Jen stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Legolas. The first thing she noticed was his strange clothing; he looked like he was from the Middle Ages with his tunic and leggings. The second thing she noticed was that he was absolutely gorgeous and that if she weren't already in love with Justin she would probably make a move. The third thing she noticed were the pointed ears.

Legolas could see the shock registering on the woman's face as she looked him over. He felt quite uncomfortable with the whole thing, after all he was pretty sure he'd never been so thoroughly examined.

"Jen, this is Legolas Thranduilion from Middle Earth," said Maya inwardly cringing as she waited for the hysterics and the "you're insane" speech.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Jen. Maya has told me much about you," said the elf dubiously.

Maya didn't think Jen's eyes could widen any more, but somehow they did. "You're an elf?" she asked in awe.

Legolas nodded.

Jen's look of surprise was plastered to her face "You're Legolas from the Fellowship of the Ring? That Legolas?"

Legolas nodded once more "I am."

"How the hell did you get here?!"

Maya stared at the scene incredulously "Really? That's it? Just like that? I'm not going to get the 'you're crazy' speech?"

"Honey, look at him. He looks exactly like Orlando Bloom's version of Legolas and those ears definitely do not look fake," said Jen, her composure returning.

"Well they fooled me. I found out the hard way that they were real, I tugged on them." said Maya and Legolas laughed.

Jen laughed as well "You know Maya, for someone whose read Tolkien's history of Middle Earth a bunch of times, you failed to remember one thing. Elves have very sensitive ears..."

"What am I failing to clue in on here? First he says elves have sensitive ears," said Maya pointing to Legolas "and now you're saying it."

Jen gave Legolas a sweet smile, "Just excuse us for a moment." and leaving a very confused elf in their wake, she led her friend to the bedroom, making sure the door was closed.

"What was that for?" asked Maya.

"He's an elf, he can hear really well, remember?"

Maya sighed in exasperation "Right, I keep forgetting that part. Okay so what was so secret that we had to leave him out there alone?"

"As you know, Justin is the big Tolkien reader and on one of his rants, I remember he told me that elves ears are extremely sensitive to the touch." said Jen.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows "As in...it hurts? He winced yesterday, I knew I hurt him! He lied..."

Jen erupted into hysterics "Oh my god, Maya, I meant sensitive in the most sexual way possible. You didn't hurt him, you must have aroused the poor guy!"

Maya clamped her hand over her mouth, "Are you serious? Oh my god, he probably feels violated. I'm so awful."

Jen patted her back, "Relax, I'm sure he knows you meant no offence. Just remember that next time. Might come in handy if you want to bang elf boy though, from what I heard it gets them going pretty good."

"Jen! I'm not going to sleep with him! I'm just trying to help him get home. Besides, sex equals marriage to an elf, its not exactly a no strings attached kind of thing."

"Right, whatever you say. He's so gorgeous, I don't know how you can resist." said Jen.

Maya rolled her eyes "Why did you believe him so quickly anyway?"

Jen seemed to be lost in thought for a moment "Hmm...good question. I'm not quite sure myself, I just know that there's something so trustworthy and genuine about him. Plus the ears are definitely real. I still can't believe you tugged on them." and with that she erupted into another fit of laughter.

Maya groaned, "I'm leaving now." and she left a laughing Jen in the bedroom to rejoin Legolas.

The elf looked up at her quizzically, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she blurted out "I didn't know that um...you know about your ears..." She was getting more red by the second, this was positively embarrassing.

Legolas laughed "I will admit, I was caught...off guard, but there was no harm done I assure you."

"Alright," said Jen emerging from the bedroom "I think its time we call Justin. He's the Tolkien expert, he'll have the best idea of what to do about getting you home."

Legolas nodded "Thank you for everything," he said softly.

Maya began rummaging through the bag of clothing that Jen brought with her, "I hope Justin doesn't mind us borrowing these."

Jen laughed "Trust me, I highly doubt he'll mind if Legolas wears his clothing."

Maya tossed him a light button down shirt and a pair of jeans. "Try those on, you can use my room to change."

Legolas inspected the garments curiously "What is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"For one, I'm going to wash your clothes and secondly, if you want to go outside, you can't walk around looking like that. People will stare."

"I will do what you believe is best," he said exiting the room with the strange garb in his hands.

A few minutes later, he emerged wearing Justin's clothes, looking rather uncertain about them. He wasn't sure if he liked these strange garments. "How do they look?"

Maya thought they looked amazing, not that anything wouldn't look amazing on him. The shirt hung a little loose, but still showed off the toned, rippling muscles of his chest and abdomen. Maya noticed the strength in his arms that his previous garb had not revealed, and the jeans, well he could make any pair of pants look good...

She managed to tear her gaze away before she embarrassed herself too much, but Legolas had already noticed, a small amused smile creeping on his lips.

"You look good," she managed after a moment "It suits you. Right Jen?"

Jen had also seen the look on Maya's face and was grinning ear to ear "Oh yes, who knew he and Justin were almost the same size?"

"Is your betrothed coming here?" asked Legolas.

"Yup! Called him just a few minutes ago, he's on his way. I think he's going to have a coronary when he sees this," said Jen.

_This is going to be interesting_, thought Maya.

...

_Hannon le_ – Thank you

_Quel Kaima –_ Sleep well

**A/N: **Alright everyone, so let me know what you think. Should I continue this or not? Anxious to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. This is still in experimental changes and after a few chapters I will know whether or not people really want me to continue with this but thank you so much for the support this story has already received.

Thank you to **Elfwine**_, _**FancyPony**, **elfgirrl**, **Sabor Tooth Tiger**, **Wolffriendinus**, and **Brigid the Fae** for your feedback!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 2**

Maya had to force herself not to look at Legolas, because whenever she did her cheeks would blush furiously and to top it off he would give her this amused look whenever he caught her staring.

Thankfully the sound of her buzzer provided a welcome distraction from the gorgeous being currently sitting in her living room with Jen. Maya pressed the button for the lobby door and within two minutes, Justin was letting himself in.

"Sweetheart?" he called and Jen quickly excused herself, and Maya took her place next to Legolas on the couch.

"Jen's betrothed?" he asked and Maya nodded.

"He's quite the expert on Middle Earth, according to Jen," she said.

Legolas arched his eyebrow in skepticism "Is he? And yet he has never been?"

"Well..." Maya pondered this for a moment "Good point, but right now he's the best thing we've got. I'm warning you though, once he finds out who you are you're in for some real questioning. You were always Justin's favourite in the fellowship."

"I do not see what I have done to merit such praise, Frodo was the real hero," said Legolas.

Before Maya could respond, Jen and Justin entered the living room. Legolas could see both recognition and shock register on the man's face.

"Woah, man. Either my fiance is telling the truth or you're just really convincing. This is awesome!" said Justin before taking a seat in one of the chairs across from them.

"So let me get this straight," he continued, "You're Prince Legolas of what is now called Eryn Lasgalen."

The elf slowly nodded.

"Justin he's telling the truth," said Maya, "Even Jen believes him."

Justin laughed "I know, I'm just trying to get a sense of what we're dealing with here. I don't doubt that he's the real deal."

"I owe you my gratitude for lending me your garments," said Legolas and Justin just shook his head.

"Don't even worry about it. They look better on you than on me. Okay so tell me, is the war of the ring over?"

Legolas furrowed his brows "Aye, Middle Earth has known peace for 5 years."

"Okay, so that rules out any possible interference from Sauron or Saruman...what about Gandalf?"

"Gandalf?" asked Jen, "Why would he send Legolas here?"

"I don't know, faulty enchantment?" shrugged Justin "It was just a guess. But seriously, Legolas, you have no idea how you got here?"

The elf shook his head "None."

"Do you remember anything that you might have been doing prior to dropping in here?"

"Nothing," replied Legolas "It is strange because elves have long memories and yet I remember nothing from the moments before I ended up here."

"Is there anything we can do, Justin?" asked Maya, she felt sorry for Legolas who seemed to be losing hope as the conversation went on.

"We can certainly try, I'll have to have a look at some of Tolkien's stuff again to see if there is a mention of some kind of portal or any other clues that could help us." said Justin, "In the meantime, Maya, why don't you take our friend to the park or something."

"What is a park?" asked the elf.

"You'll like it, its got trees, its outdoors and it'll be a nice change of scenery from being cooped up in here," said Maya with a smile, "Do you want to go this afternoon?"

Legolas returned her smile "I would like that very much."

"Okay, we can go once we've eaten something," said Maya and then she turned to her friends "Are you guys gonna come with?"

Justin smiled "You bet we are. But first we have to do something about your ears."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and protectively put a hand to one of his ears "What is wrong with my ears?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing," said Jen "They're great, but other people will find them strange because elves don't exist in this world. You have to blend in otherwise you're definitely going to raise some eyebrows."

Legolas looked to Maya for confirmation and she nodded regretfully "They're right. Its not enough to dress you up in clothes from this world, people are going to notice your ears are different."

Legolas sighed. "What do you suggest, then?" he asked resignedly.

Maya looked pensive for a moment "Umm, we could put a hat on you, or maybe..."

Legolas waited for her to finish her thought but she moved closer to him and brought her hands up to his hair.

"Do you mind? I promise I won't touch your ears this time," she asked and Legolas hesitantly nodded, wondering exactly what she had planned. He really wanted to go outside, this apartment was starting to feel like a prison. A perfectly natural sentiment for a wood elf, after all he hadn't seen a tree in days.

Maya's hands went to one of the tiny braids at his temples and slowly began to undo it. She couldn't believe how soft it was, it was almost like he had permanent conditioner in there. It smelled really nice too, but at this point she wasn't really surprised. Legolas held his breath as she worked on the braid and carefully avoided touching his ear.

Justin and Jen watched the scene unfolding in front of them with utter amusement. The elf looked positively uncomfortable and Maya worked as though she were playing a game of operation, trying her best to keep from touching the elf's sensitive tips.

When Maya had undone both braids at Legolas' temples, she lightly combed through the hair with her fingers and let it fall over his ears. Legolas was still watching her when she gave a triumphant smile.

"There, no need for a hat, your hair covers them nicely," she said happily, "Sorry about the intrusion."

Legolas reached up and touched the unbraided strands of hair. He nodded with satisfaction at the fact that she had kept her promise and that she hadn't done anything too drastic. For all he knew they were going to ask if they could cut his ears off.

"Thank you," he managed, "Now would you like me to help you with breakfast?"

"That would be great," said Jen hastily, even if this guy was from another world, she recognized a spark when she saw one and if she was wrong, he was going back to Middle Earth anyway. "You guys make breakfast and we will sit here and watch something."

Justin gave her a weird look before he felt himself being jabbed in the ribs "Right, well yea. You guys can do that, I guess." he said awkwardly.

"O-kay..." Maya looked from one to the other and then shrugged before making her way to the kitchen.

Jen watched as Maya instructed Legolas on what she needed from the fridge and he dutifully complied.

"You're ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" whispered Justin. He knew exactly what Jen was up to, she was always up to something. Meddling was just in her nature, especially when it came to playing match maker.

"What harm could it do?" she whispered back. "Oh my god," Jen observed with delight as Maya attempted to reach a large bowl in one of the high cupboards and Legolas began to chuckle at her determination before reaching for the bowl himself. Maya smiled and shyly nodded her thanks.

It was almost too cute to handle. Justin rolled his eyes. He loved Jen but sometimes...

Maya called to them from the kitchen "Everyone good with omelet?"

"Yup! Sounds good," replied Justin as he made to turn on the TV. He was going to do what he did best and ignore Jen's cooing.

Legolas watched as Maya cracked the eggs into the large bowl and whisked them.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Yea, why don't you take over the whisking and I'll set up the stove and the pan," said Maya.

"You do not trust me to handle this stove, as you call it," said Legolas with amusement.

"Listen," countered Maya, his smile was contagious "the last thing I need is for the Prince to hurt himself."

"You do realize that I have cooked before, even if I am a Prince," he said with a chuckle, "Just tell me how to turn it on and I believe I can handle the rest."

Maya finally gave in and let Legolas handle the stove, she was actually quite impressed that he managed to make something pretty decent. When everyone had eaten, the four decided it was time to set out for Central Park.

Legolas had not the faintest idea of what to expect outside Maya's apartment. He had observed quite thoroughly as New York City life raged on outside the window. He thought it would be hectic enough but with his new friends to guide him, he knew everything was going to be alright.

That was until they reached the elevator.

"What is this contraption?" asked Legolas eyeing the large metal box curiously, "and why does it make such a strange noise?"

Justin came up behind him "Relax bud, this is called an elevator. It's a machine that travels up and down the floors of a building so that we don't have to climb stairs. It's perfectly safe."

They all piled into the elevator save for Legolas who continued to stare at it suspiciously. Maya walked over to him, grasping his hand, and dragged the startled elf inside.

Legolas was not sure what to think when the doors magically closed in front of them. There was clearly no escaping now. He wasn't so sure he liked feeling as though he were falling either, but Maya and her friends appeared calm enough so he tried not to let it bother him.

When they reached the outside, Maya could see Legolas' eyes darting around, trying to absorb everything he saw. He looked more intrigued than afraid as yellow cabs sped passed them and his ears grew accustomed to the sounds of the everyday hustle and bustle of the city.

Legolas was admiring the cars that Maya had showed him on the internet when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked, "I know it's a lot to take in."

The elf smiled, "Yes, it is. However, I find it all quite fascinating. Everything is vastly different where I come from."

"Are you guys ready to go?" called Jen. She and Justin had already begun walking ahead.

"Come on," said Maya with a smile before taking Legolas' hand.

The elf's curiosity caused quite a delay. It took them almost an hour to reach Central Park and Maya laughed at the irony. She thought explaining the things around her apartment were difficult, well now she had to explain the whole of New York City to Legolas who stopped to ask about absolutely everything.

_Damn it_, she thought,_ why do elves have to be so curious?_ He was almost like a five year old who asks "why?" after every answer to a question just to annoy the hell out of everyone, except Legolas was being perfectly serious. He was genuinely interested in everything and Maya had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"Here we are!" said Justin, "I know it's not what you're used to, my friend, but it's the closest thing we have to a forest in this city."

Legolas looked around him. The trees were rather small compared with those of Eryn Lasgalen and even Ithilien, but they would have to do. Already he felt rejuvenated.

"I think he feels better," said Jen and Maya shrugged.

"It looks like it. You have to feel bad for him though, this is nothing like what he's used to. Wait, where-?"

Maya looked around her frantically. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. This had the potential to be very very bad. Letting an elf from Middle Earth loose by himself in New York City wasn't exactly wise.

"Shit! Where the hell did he go?" cursed Maya.

"He can't have gone far, he was here just a second ago," said Justin as Jen began calling out for Legolas.

"We should split up and look for him, we'll cover more ground that way," suggested Jen.

The three friends each went off in different directions, calling for the elf. After a few minutes Maya wandered over to a bench under a large maple tree and sighed. Great she'd lost him on their first field trip. What was she going to do now? Something bad could happen to him and then how would she live with herself.

As Maya wallowed in self-pity, she heard a soft voice calling her name; Legolas. But where was he? She looked around her and still there was no sign of the elf.

"Maya," she heard him again and her eyes scanned the park. Okay, either she was crazy and hearing voices or she was blind. Neither of these options was very good.

Legolas watched from up in the tree as Maya spun in every single direction, looking for where his voice had come from. He smirked, an elf would have found the source immediately but he found this display quite amusing.

"That's it, I've gone insane," said Maya exasperatedly.

"Not quite," came the amused voice of the elf.

"Okay so where are you then, if I'm not insane?" she cried. This was getting irritating.

"Look up."

Maya looked up only to find Legolas sitting in the giant maple tree above her, grinning triumphantly.

If she could, Maya would have wrung his neck in that instant.

"How the hell did you get up there?"

Legolas shrugged, "I am a wood elf, we climb trees."

"I can see that," Maya said wryly.

"Climb up," said the elf and Maya stared at him wide eyed.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to climb that tree, I'll break my neck."

The elf smiled "I'll guide you."

After a few minutes of going back and forth, Maya found herself grasping the lowest branch of the tree. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, she thought. Already, she'd earned a few confused and concerned looks from passers-by.

"Alright, now pull your body up and reach for the next branch," coached Legolas. He found it quite amusing to watch as Maya climbed the tree relatively easily. She had been overly dramatic in his opinion.

When she reached the branch closest to Legolas, he held out his hand and pulled her up the rest of the way. Maya couldn't help but notice how strong he was, it was almost as though she were feather-light. Taking the time to look around them, she couldn't help but relish in the beauty of the view. Being up in this tree gave a whole different view of Central Park, it was refreshing.

Legolas saw the small smile on her lips, "Did I not tell you it was enjoyable?"

Maya turned to look at him, her hands gripped onto the branch tightly. Yes, it was beautiful up there but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid of falling.

"Alright fine, you were right," she said, "you know, I was worried."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was worried something was going to happen to you. I feel responsible for you and when you disappeared the worst possible situations went through my mind," said Maya.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to cause you or your friends worry," said the elf softly.

_Oh no_, thought Maya. They had forgotten about Jen and Justin who must have been going out of their minds with worry.

"We have to go find Jen and Justin, we split up to look for you," she said with alarm.

Legolas nodded and they slowly descended the tree. Well it was more like Maya slowly descended while Legolas almost jumped down and he was right there waiting to catch her as she leaped from the last branch.

"Thanks," she said with a blush as Legolas set her down.

"There you are!" came Jen's voice from behind him. The elf turned to see the small brunette running up to meet them; Justin was not far behind, "Where were you?"

"I apologize," said the elf, "To see the trees again after spending days in Maya's dwelling brought me such joy that I forgot myself."

"He climbed that tree," chimed in Maya, pointing to the giant maple, "and then he made me climb."

Justin smirked, and turned to Legolas "Now how did you manage that? Maya's got a poor sense of adventure."

The elf could hardly imagine how anyone could dislike adventure. He thrived on it. In fact, he'd spent much of his time after the War of the Ring exploring Middle Earth with Gimli and those years had been some of the happiest in his long life.

"I need coffee," said Maya abruptly.

Jen laughed "Here we go. You will learn with time," she told Legolas, "that Maya can't live without her coffee."

The elf gave her a puzzled look "What is coffee?"

"Only the essence of life," said Maya.

Legolas continued to give her a blank look. "Alright," she said "I think it's about time you were educated on the wonders of caffeine."

They walked to the nearest café and Maya ordered her usual latte and handed it to Legolas so he could try it.

He hesitantly took a sip from the cup and grimaced. This bitter liquid tasted terrible. When Maya had said 'essence of life' he'd imagined something sweet, not something akin to orc poison.

He looked at her incredulously "This is terrible."

Justin laughed "I hear you, man. I'm a tea drinker myself."

"Fine," said Maya in mock annoyance, "More for me then."

Legolas smirked "You can have it all, as far as I'm concerned."

They ended up ordering Legolas a hot chocolate and though he was suspicious of it at first, Justin assured him it tasted nothing like coffee. The elf was pleasantly surprised to find that he enjoyed it very much.

"I'm hurt that you trust Justin over me," said Maya with a grin.

Legolas laughed "Well he did not try to poison me with that awful substance." He was met with a playful smack on the arm. It was not lost on Jen that Legolas seemed to always gravitate to Maya, seemed to always speak to her if he had the choice and she thought that perhaps she had been right after all. Maybe there was something there, a small spark perhaps. It looked like she didn't even have to interfere after all.

Maya, Jen and Justin spent the rest of the day showing Legolas around New York City and providing answers to his questions. Everything was completely new to the elf and he was fascinated by it all, even the things that his new friends seemed to take for granted. It was almost enough to make him forget about missing home. Almost.

By evening, Jen and Justin had to leave so Maya and Legolas slowly made their way back to her apartment.

"I hope you had a good time today," she said, throwing her keys on the counter.

The elf nodded "I did. Though I still miss my home."

Maya gave him a sympathetic look as she came to sit next to him on the couch. She turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels.

"Oh I love this show!" she cried, startling Legolas, "it's called Two and a Half Men. It's a funny show about this guy named Charlie, who's a total womanizer and a drunk, and his brother Alan who moves into Charlie's house with his young son Jake. This is a re-run so I've seen it before."

"And…why is this amusing?" he asked.

Maya smiled "You'll see."

At first Legolas was completely appalled at this Charlie Harper character and the foul language and sexual innuendo were quite disturbing as well, but when he saw Maya laughing he decided to try having an open mind. When he allowed himself to relax, he found it was rather amusing. In fact, he thought Gimli would have enjoyed this sort of thing.

"I love this part," said Maya pointing to the scene on the TV.

"_I-I-I-I have a meeting about the thing, with the group,"said Alan trying to come up with an excuse not to hang out with his ex-wife's second husband. He then he turned to Charlie, looking for help "I told you, remember?"_

"_No, tell me again?" said Charlie, nonchalantly reading a magazine and enjoying his brother's discomfort. _

_Alan's jaw hung open in disbelief before he said "Well if you must know, uh uh I-I- belong to a book club that I am going to."_

"_Oh, that's right. What book are you reading again?" said Charlie in the same nonchalant voice._

"_It's it's a mystery called 'Why are you doing this to me?'" said Alan clearly panicked._

"_Oh yeah," said Charlie, "it's by the same guy who wrote 'Because it amuses me'."_

Maya began to laugh and Legolas found it quite endearing. She dressed and spoke strangely, she was addicted to that horrible substance called coffee and she had a strange sense of humour, but Legolas very much enjoyed her company all the same.

"How old are you anyway?" asked Maya, catching the elf off-guard. Was that a rude thing to ask in elven culture as well? She wasn't sure...they were all pretty old so what did it really matter?

"Guess," challenged Legolas.

"Umm... 1000?"

Legolas shook his head "higher."

"2000?"

Legolas laughed "You compliment me, that is still too young."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows "2500." she said definitively.

"Still not high enough."

"Oh come on, just tell me," she said pretending to pout.

The elf smirked "2936."

"My god, You're an old man!" cried Maya teasingly.

The smirk fell from Legolas' face and for a moment, Maya thought she'd offended him. That was until she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing..." she asked warningly as her eyes widened.

In response Legolas grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at her. It hit Maya square in the face and Legolas began to chuckle.

"That's it!," she cried, though unable to hold in her own laughter as she threw the pillow right back at him.

Before they knew it, Two and a Half Men was long forgotten as they engaged in an all out pillow war. Maya sought refuge behind the kitchen counter as Legolas continued to throw pillows at her.

"Not bad for an old man, agreed?" he asked before launching one that nearly hit her head. Maya ducked behind the counter to regroup and after a few seconds, she realized she couldn't hear anything anymore and Legolas was no longer throwing pillows at her. Something was up. Slowly, she crawled to peek her head around the counter and saw that that living room was empty. Before she had time to react, she heard a sound above her.

Legolas was leaning over the other side of the counter staring at her with the biggest grin on his face, pillow in hand. "Got you."

Maya made a sound that came out as a mixture of screaming and laughter as she attempted to run away but Legolas caught her around the waist and tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands above her head.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

Maya shook her head defiantly and let out a small giggle.

Legolas began to tickle her and soon Maya was laughing so hard she almost couldn't breathe.

"Do you yield?" he asked again triumphantly as Maya writhed underneath him.

"Yes, yes! Fine! Please stop!" she begged.

Satisfied, Legolas stopped his torture and Maya attempted to catch her breath. It was only then that she noticed the compromising position they were in. Somehow, he had pinned her beneath him and his hands still held a firm grip on her wrists. He was really strong and there was no way she could overtake him so all she could do was look up into the ocean blue eyes that were now staring into hers. He was beautiful, truly beautiful. Normally Maya wasn't a fan of men with long hair but Legolas' long golden locks were perfect and his lips just a few inches from hers looked so inviting. Maya blushed furiously at her thoughts. _Stop it_, she chided_, he's_ _just a friend and he's going back to Middle Earth, there is nothing here except a little physical attraction. Hell, who wouldn't be attracted to him. _

Legolas felt strange as he looked into Maya's green orbs and then to her lips which were slightly parted. Somehow he just couldn't tear himself away as his heart began to beat slightly faster. Then his rationality hit him like a splash of cold water to the face and he realized just how inappropriate their position was. He quickly released his grip on her wrists and relieved her of his weight.

"Forgive me," he mumbled and walked over to the couch. Maya got to her feet and was just about to go after him when the phone rang.

Maya groaned and walked over to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maya, It's Tristan."

"Hey! Calling to check on me?" asked Maya.

"Yeah, I needed to make sure you were alive," said Tristan with a laugh, "Listen, I'm at the pub two blocks from your apartment with some friends. I just wanted to see if you wanted to join."

Maya looked over at Legolas who was avoiding her gaze.

"Sure," she said "Is it okay if I bring a friend?"

"Yea, that's cool," said Tristan, sounding slightly surprised that she'd accepted at all.

"Great," said Maya with a smile, "We'll see you in about half an hour."

She hung up the phone and walked over to Legolas.

"Where are we going?" he asked, still not meeting her gaze.

"The pub just a few blocks away to meet my friend Tristan. He's also my boss," said Maya, "You don't have to come if you don't want to...I just thought it might be fun. I don't normally go out."

The elf shook his head "No, I will come with you." and then he said abruptly "Forgive me for my behaviour. It was not proper."

Maya smiled slightly "Legolas, its okay. We were just playing around, I'm not offended I promise."

Legolas looked up at her with a small smile "If you insist."

"I insist. We're friends," said Maya.

"Yes, friends," said the elf contentedly.

"Would you mind if I give you a hug?" asked Maya.

Legolas said nothing for a moment and then shook his head slowly. Maya slowly wrapped her arms around him and after a little hesitation, Legolas snaked his arms around her and pulled her against his chest with a contented sigh.

Maya couldn't help but notice how warm he was and how nice it felt to be in his arms. Subconsciously, she slightly nuzzled her face into his chest and the corners of Legolas' lips turned up in a smile, despite how unaccustomed he was to this kind of affection.

When they pulled away from the hug, Maya looked up at him with a small smile.

"You ready?" she asked and Legolas nodded.

As they made to go to the pub, Maya couldn't help but giggle; she was going drinking with an elf.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Your feedback on this would be great so please review and let me know how I'm doing with this. I'm still not sure about the genre.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So here is chapter three, I'm really pleased with the response this story has gotten so far and I've been motivated to keep writing. Please keep leaving me your feedback, it really helps :)

Special thanks to

**Charlieandcie:** Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like where its going so far :)

**KDSkywalker: **Don't worry about not seeing this before lol Thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters and as you will see, drinking with an elf, not such a good idea lol.

**Guest: **Thank you! So glad you like it so far :)

**Guest (2): **Thanks for the review!

**ErynWa: **Thanks for taking the time to review! Glad you're enjoying the story!

**Elfgirrl: **Our protagonist gets into a little bit of trouble in this chapter :p, just a little drunken fun. Thanks for the review!

**Brigid the Fae: **Haha yea, taking an elf out drinking isn't exactly the smartest idea. Thanks for the review!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 3**

The sounds of the Saturday night drinking crowd could be heard from outside the bar as Maya and Legolas approached. In a way, Legolas was reminded of the big celebration they had in Rohan as the strong smell of beer filled his nostrils. Making their way through the crowd Maya looked back every once in a while to give him a reassuring smile.

Soon, she spotted Tristan sitting at a table with a few of his friends.

Maya came to a stop before Tristan could see her and turned to face Legolas. He furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask why they'd stopped when Maya interrupted.

"Okay, so Tristan isn't exactly as believing as Justin or Jen, in fact he would really think I was nuts if I told him who you really are," she said.

"How do you suggest we proceed then?" asked Legolas.

Maya thought for a moment. Tristan was her friend, but he was still her boss so she kind of had to straddle that fine line with him. It wouldn't exactly look good if he thought she was delusional, and knowing Tristan, he would definitely think that was the case if she came right out with the truth.

"Your name is...Lance Greenleaf and you're from London, England. You're 27 years old and you're in town to visit me because we've been friends for years. If he asks what you do, you're a history professor based out of London," coached Maya as Legolas tried to absorb all of this new information.

He smirked "You certainly have a vivid imagination. What do I say if he asks how we met?"

"Make something up, you look like a smart guy," she said teasingly, "Now come on, 'Lance'. I think he sees us."

"There she is!" cried Tristan as they approached the table.

Maya noticed the six empty pints of beer in front of him and shook her head, "Drunk already?"

"Not yet, the night is young," said Tristan motioning for them to take a seat before holding out his hand to Legolas, "Hey man, I'm Tristan."

"Hello, my name is Lance," said Legolas awkwardly. He couldn't bring himself to speak like Maya and her friends and this earned him a few strange looks. Maya groaned inwardly. She realized that by now she was used to Legolas' way of speaking but to anyone else it sounded ancient.

Tristan smirked and looked at Maya "Found a polite one, I see. Well its nice to meet you Lance. You're not from around here I'm assuming?"

Legolas took a quick glance at Maya who tried to smile at him reassuringly. Inside she was kind of freaking out. _Please don't let him screw this up_, she thought. "No, I am from London, England. I work as a history professor there."

"Very nice!" said Tristan, "I love London, great city." He turned to the waitress and asked for another round of pints for the table.

Maya breathed a small sigh of relief, well that was until she realized that Tristan was nowhere near done his interrogation.

"So how do you know Maya?" he asked.

"She has been a friend for many years. We met in London on one of her visits," said Legolas confidently.

"Awesome, Maya you always talk about your trips but you never told me you've been to London."

Maya's mouth hung open slightly and she had to force it shut before she looked completely ridiculous. The truth was it was probably too late for that because Tristan was now giving her a really strange look.

"Umm, yea of course I've been. I have a great aunt...Beatrice who lives in London," she said. What the hell? They'd never discussed this. So this is what she got for trusting an elf to come up with his own biography.

Legolas began to chuckle and Maya glared at him. She was really grateful when the drinks arrived and right away she began to work on her beer.

Tristan and Legolas fell into relatively easy conversation and Maya tried to distract herself by talking with some of the other people around the table. She was finding it really hard to concentrate on her own conversation when she was straining to hear what was going on between her boss and 'Lance'. So far so good, he was holding his own and maybe she had nothing to worry about. That was until she heard her name.

Maya choked on her beer "What?"

"I just asked him if you guys were seeing each other or something," said Tristan.

"No!" shouted Maya a little too hastily. Now both Legolas and Tristan were looking at her like she was nuts, "I mean, no, we're not. We're just friends Trist..."

Legolas wasn't certain why, but he felt slightly hurt by her outburst.

"Yes, we are friends," he agreed and Tristan nodded, though he was still not completely convinced.

"Hey, how about we get some shots?" he asked before flagging down the waitress and placing the order, "We can celebrate your new job Maya."

Legolas looked at them blankly. "She didn't tell you?" asked Tristan, "She beat out a bunch of other people for a full-time job at National Geographic. I know she has talent so I put in a good word for her with my boss."

Maya blushed "Stop, I'm not that talented."

Legolas smiled "I am certain that you are. Congratulations."

Tristan grinned, "Now all she needs to do is stop showing up late to story meetings."

Maya reached across the table and smacked him "That was one time! And it wasn't my fault, my alarm clock didn't go off."

"You arrive late to work? And I thought you were responsible," said Legolas, an amused smile creeping its way onto his face.

Maya groaned "Not always, just that one time and like I said, it wasn't my fault. It was so embarrassing, Tristan's boss called me out on it in front of everyone."

"True story," said Tristan trying to hold in his laugh.

The elf chuckled. He enjoyed teasing Maya, mostly because it was so easy to get a rise out of her, but also because he found the slight blush on her cheeks charming.

A few minutes later, their shots came. Tristan made a toast to Maya's job and to 'Lance's' visit. Maya grimaced as she downed her shot. Great. Tequila. That stuff was deadly, a few shots and she would be passed out somewhere in a corner. Even one shot was enough to do some damage.

Legolas fought very hard not to choke after drinking that disgusting substance. He couldn't understand why people in this world would willingly subject themselves to something so awful. First it was the coffee and now this 'shot'. One glance at Maya's disgusted face reassured him that he was not the only one who felt this way. Elven wine or even Miruvor were actually pleasant to drink and he realized how much he missed these small comforts.

...

A few hours and innumerable drinks later, Legolas could see Maya was showing signs of intoxication. She was giggling at almost everything and she was having trouble keeping her balance. She nearly tripped as she got up to go to the bathroom and would have face planted right then if Legolas hadn't caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped to steady her.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" she slurred, "Are you drunk?"

Legolas shook his head "No, but you most certainly are." He felt nothing. He'd had as much as Maya, if not more, but the elven metabolism was much faster than that of a human's and that meant alcohol barely affected him. He would have had to drink much, much more to get to Maya's state.

"I'm not drunk!" said Maya.

Legolas smirked "Yes you are," then he held up two of his fingers "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Maya squinted but it was no use, she felt dizzy trying to concentrate on his hand as her vision spinned. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good. Maybe she shouldn't have let Tristan talk her into having that last shot after all.

"I feel sick," she said, it almost sounded whiny.

Legolas gave her a worried look and turned to Tristan, "Perhaps I should take her home."

Tristan laughed "I think you're right. It was all downhill after that tequila shot."

Maya reached out and took Legolas' hand. God, why did it feel so soft? Why was he so adorable even when he was staring at her like she was nuts? His blue eyes were so captivating and she had the biggest urge to just run her hands through his long golden hair, it looked so smooth.

"You're beautiful," she said and Legolas arched an eyebrow, "and you're sweet, you're funny...you're perfect."

Legolas smiled despite himself. She was so far gone she could barely stand and now she was calling him perfect. The elf knew he had to get her home before she said or did anything she would regret.

"It was nice meeting you Tristan," he said.

"Yea man, it was fun. Take care of her and hopefully I'll see you around."

Legolas smiled before turning his attention back to Maya.

"Come," he said softly and began guiding her out of the crowded pub.

They hadn't made it two metres down the street when Maya's legs gave out and she landed on her ass, giggling.

Legolas shook his head and helped her up, but in her state, she was barely able to walk and so he decided the most efficient thing to do was to carry her.

Maya let out a squeal as he took her in his arms "It will be faster if I carry you," he explained and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After the inappropriate display earlier in her apartment, he felt rather uncomfortable with this arrangement but in her state, he truly had no choice.

Maya sighed contentedly as she breathed him in. He smelled so good; of fresh pine and sandalwood, and she melted into his warmth. Why was he so damn perfect? The cruel irony of it all was that she'd always believed the perfect, chivalrous, honourable man no longer existed and now here she was in his arms, but he was so goddamn unavailable it wasn't even funny. The 'he lives in a different world' kind of unavailable. _No,_ thought Maya, _We're friends and I'm going to get him home. _Any other thoughts slipped away as she felt her eyelids slowly flutter closed.

Legolas soon felt her shallow breathing on his neck and realized that she'd fallen asleep. He gazed down at her and smiled as she snuggled against him; despite himself he found he actually enjoyed this closeness. Maya was unlike any woman he'd ever known and yes much of this had to do with the fact that she was from a different world, but she made him laugh and forced him to have an open mind. She had a caring heart; she had opened up her home to a complete stranger from another world and she trusted him. What struck him most of all was that she made him forget he was a prince, with her he was simply Legolas.

He soon reached Maya's apartment building and it was only when he got to the entrance that Legolas realized he'd never attempted this by himself before. He remembered that Maya used a key to unlock the first door, but he was not sure which one.

The elf paused to reflect. He needed to come up with a strategy to get the keys from Maya's purse; this was easier said than done seeing as both his hands now held her sleeping form. This was going to be interesting.

Slowly he balanced her weight on one of his arms and his free hand tugged on the strap of her purse. He managed to extract the keys without any real issues and proceeded to try every key into the door until he found the correct one. Legolas pulled the door open with a free hand and used his foot to hold it in place as he carried a sleeping Maya into the lobby.

_That was rather simple_, he though proudly. His smirk lasted mere seconds as Legolas soon came face to face with the elevator. He looked at the glowing buttons on the wall and groaned, he had not the slightest idea how to operate this contraption. It certainly didn't help that he still distrusted it. He pressed the flashing 'up' button and the doors slid open.

Cautiously entering the elevator, Legolas searched his memory for which button Maya had pressed when they arrived back at her apartment earlier that day and grew frustrated when he could recall nothing. This was certainly not the most ideal situation, here he was standing inside of this giant metal box with an intoxicated, sleeping woman in his arms and not the slightest idea which button was the right one. _How Gimli would laugh if he could see me now,_ he thought wryly.

Legolas glanced desperately at Maya, hoping that somehow she would wake and tell him which one to press, but she continued to snore lightly in his arms.

It was by pure chance that he happened to glance down at the set of keys in his hands only to find that one of them had a number engraved on it. 810.

Legolas recalled the number on Maya's door as she locked it earlier in the evening. Slowly the elf reached for the panel and pushed the flashing '8' button and the doors magically closed as the elevator began to move. Legolas chuckled softly as Maya stirred in his arms and her snoring intensified; this provided a welcome distraction from his discomfort at having to use the dreaded elevator alone.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, the box came to a stop and the doors slid open. Legolas exited quickly, vowing that he would forevermore despise elevators. When he reached apartment 810, he turned the keys in the lock and let himself in before making his way to Maya's bedroom.

Legolas carefully set her down and left the room, returning with a glass of water.

"Maya," he said as he gently shook her awake, "You must drink this."

Maya groaned and gulped down the water before falling back on the bed. Within seconds, she was sleeping again and snoring in a most unladylike manner.

Legolas smiled and tucked her in before placing a light kiss on her forehead. What an adventure this night had turned out to be. Ironically, when the day had begun Maya was the one taking care of him. It was a testament to life's unpredictability to see the tables reversed like this. Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen had carried an intoxicated woman from a bar, faced off an elevator and managed to get them both home safe and sound in a world not his own. He almost laughed at how ridiculous it was and how much more it made him miss home.

Pausing at the doorway, Legolas took one last glance at Maya's sleeping form.

"Quel Kaima," he whispered before retreating to the living room.

...

"Kill me" cried Maya as she sat up in bed, clutching at her aching head. It had to have been that stupid tequila shot, those were always bad news. She was positive she hadn't been so hungover since college.

"And now I know why I don't drink," she said, sucking in her breath as her head pounded ceaselessly, "Wait...how did I get here?" Everything after the shots was a total blur.

She heard a knock at the door and Legolas walked in carrying a glass of water.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus," she said and Legolas laughed, "I'm glad this amuses you."

"You had quite a bit to drink last night, I had to carry you home," he said handing her the glass.

Maya drank greedily, emptying the glass in seconds "Wait, how did you get us in here? You knew what to do?"

Legolas smirked "It was very simple. I took your keys and used the elevator to get us up to your floor."

"Aw, you faced off the big bad elevator for me? I'm touched," she teased. A sharp pain shot through her head and she winced.

"That is what you get for trying to mock me," said Legolas grinning.

"You're not hungover at all are you," Maya remarked dryly. Silently she cursed elves and their high tolerance for alcohol. Even poor Gimli hadn't been able to outdrink Legolas and that dwarf could drink. Lesson learned; no more drinking with elves.

Legolas smirked and shook his head, "no," he said, "Come, I've made you something to break your fast."

Maya followed him to the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see a plate of omelet and fruits set up for her at the bar with a cup of coffee.

"You actually paid attention when I taught you to use the espresso machine yesterday?" she asked. She was really touched. The omelet and the fruit was one thing, but the coffee? That really showed he cared, he hated the stuff.

Legolas chuckled, "Yes, I paid attention. Now eat. Your body needs to recuperate from last night's abuse."

Maya didn't even care that he'd just tried to make fun of her, she was still fixated on the fact that he'd just cooked her breakfast and made her coffee.

"You're so sweet, thank you!" she said throwing her arms around him, her hangover all but forgotten in that moment.

Legolas tensed as she caught him off-guard but soon his arms slid around her and he kissed the top of her head. This was not lost on Maya, she thought he'd done it last night too but then chalked it up to her being crazy. Apparently, she wasn't crazy and for obvious reasons, as well as slightly less obvious ones, this made her happy.

"What about you? Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked when they pulled away. Legolas shook his head and motioned for her to sit as he pulled out the stool.

"Elves do not require as much nourishment," he said taking a seat next to her as she began to eat.

"I'm sorry about last night," said Maya. Honestly, what kind of host was she? She'd gotten so drunk that the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen had to carry her home. _Nice work Maya_, she thought.

Legolas' intense blue gaze was fixated on her. He was not sure why but it had almost been an instinct to take care of her when she was in such a vulnerable state. He shook his head in response to her statement "Please, there is nothing to apologize for."

"Did I do anything embarrassing last night?" she asked biting her lip. Legolas observed the slight quiver of her lip as she said the words and her green eyes keenly watching him. He thought of when she'd called him perfect and how it had brought a smile to his face, despite her drunken state.

"No," he said.

Maya let out a sigh of relief. Thank god her mouth hadn't run away with her; it was hard enough to control when she wasn't drunk.

"How is the coffee?" asked Legolas as she took a sip.

Maya smiled "I'm impressed, its pretty good," she said placing her hand on his, "honestly, thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure," he said looking down at their joined hands, "though it is I who must thank you for all you have done."

Seconds later the phone rang and the moment was gone. Maya picked up the receiver only to be met with Jen's excited voice.

"What's up?" asked Maya.

"Geez, you sound awful," remarked Jen.

Maya groaned "Yea, it was a rough night. Anyway, moving on. What's up?"

"You guys need to come here as soon as you can. Justin thinks he might have found someone who can help Legolas figure out how he got here."

...

_Quel Kaima_- Sleep well.

**A/N:** So that was a little drunken fun lol, serves her right to go drinking with an elf. Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, here is chapter 4. There's quite a bit going on here so let me know what you think :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I'm still in experiment mode but I'm really pleased with the response so far. Let me know how I'm doing with this! I'm anxious to get your feedback.

**erestor's-robes: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

**Brigid the Fae:** That does sound really disgusting :s I'll have to stay away from that lol. We find out who the mysterious person is, but we don't get to meet them just yet. There's quite a bit going on here. Thanks for the review!

**annafan: **Totally understandable! I appreciate you dropping in anyway though :) I'll be checking out your story once I finish mine. Thank you for the review!

**elfgirrl: **Thanks for the review! There is a stairwell but Legolas doesn't know where it is and his main concern was getting this wasted girl home, so he pretty much had to think on his feet. I had fun writing that scene.

**Charlieandcie: **Thank you for reviewing :) I wish Legolas would drop into my living room too ;)

**KDSkywalker: **Thank you as always for your support, I laughed while writing the scene with the elevator, I just let my imagination run away with me. Hope you like this one :)

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 4**

Maya let herself into Jen's apartment with Legolas following close behind. It was like bridezilla had ransacked the entire apartment with wedding magazines lying over every surface and little post-it notes on every piece of furniture with words like "invitations" or "bridal party" written on them.

Justin was sitting on the couch rolling his eyes as Jen showed him pictures of different flower arrangements.

"I kind of like this one, white roses are really classic," she said and Justin looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

Legolas and Maya looked at one another and proceeded to observe the situation with amusement as Justin pretended to agree with everything Jen said just to get her to stop showing him things. He looked over at Maya with relief as they walked into the living room.

"Thank god, please make this madness stop!" he pleaded, "We got engaged two days ago and already she's in stage two of planning!"

Jen gave him a look that said 'not impressed' and smiled at Maya "He's overreacting, I just wanted his opinion on a few things, after all its his wedding too."

"A few things? Are you serious? You've showed me every magazine in this apartment and if I have to look at another flower arrangement I swear-"

Maya laughed "Just take a deep breath Justin, it's okay,"

"This is one thing our worlds share in common," said Legolas eyeing the stack of magazines on the living room table, "women in middle earth appear to be just as fixated on weddings as women of this world."

"Hey! Don't group me in with her! We're not all crazy you know," said Maya, making Justin and Legolas laugh. Jen on the other hand wasn't too happy at being the butt of the joke.

"Some best friend," she grumbled, "Alright, so we've decided that our engagement party is going to be in two weeks from now on May 21st. Does that work for you?"

Maya nodded, "Sure does."

Jen looked to Legolas and smiled, "and of course you're invited if you're still around by that point. Maybe you and Maya can go together. You'd both look so cute!"

It was Maya's turn to scowl and Jen winked at her best friend. Elf boy definitely wasn't going to make a move, he was too proper for that and it was obvious now that Maya wasn't going to make a move either, so she would just have to nudge her.

"I would be delighted, that is if Maya wills it," said the elf and Maya couldn't help but swoon on the inside at his disarming smile. It was pretty effective at disarming her mouth because she almost forgot to say anything. She only remembered to talk when Jen jabbed her in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh, uh, yea of course," she said, the heat rising to her cheeks, "Anyway, I thought we came over here to help Legolas, not to discuss wedding stuff."

"I could not agree more," said Justin looking relieved, "Well, I looked through all of Tolkien's work and I found absolutely nothing about the existence of other worlds."

"It is hopeless then," said Legolas sadly. Maya opened her mouth to say something but Justin held up his hand

"Hold on, I'm not done yet," he said, "So after I had no luck with Tolkien I decided to do some digging around and I came across Professor Edward Bernstein."

"Ed Bernstein from NYU? The one they call a whack job?" asked Maya furrowing her eyebrows.

Legolas gave her a mystified look. Who was this Edward Bernstein? And what did this have to do with getting him home?

Justin shook his head "He's either a whack job or a total genius, but whichever one he is I think he is our only hope."

He motioned for Legolas to sit next to him on the couch and opened up his laptop to a page with several charts.

"Okay, so Edward Bernstein used to be a physics professor at NYU until a couple of years ago" said Justin.

"Why is he no longer a professor?" asked Legolas starring at the charts. They made absolutely no sense to him at all, but he wasn't the only one. Maya and Jen stared at the screen and honestly it was like reading a completely foreign language, like mandarin or something.

"He was forced out by the university because he was an embarrassment to them," said Justin.

Legolas looked to Maya, she was clearly skeptical, "He had this theory about the existence of portals that link parallel worlds. So according to him it was possible to travel from one world to another through these portals, or gateways, and it was really interesting stuff. He had pages and pages of research and calculations to support his theory, the only problem was he didn't have any concrete evidence. Once word got out about Bernstein's theory, he was ridiculed by everyone and the media basically tore his credibility to shreds..." she explained.

"But clearly he was right, otherwise how would I have gotten here?" asked Legolas. This was the greatest hope he'd received since his arrival.

"That's what I'm hoping," said Justin, "The only problem is, he's out of town until next week, so we have to wait until he gets back. After that, we're going to need your help Maya."

Maya's head snapped up and she gave Justin a suspicious look, "My help? For what?"

"You're the best person to convince him to help us," said Justin.

"Um, sweetie, I think you're forgetting one tiny hiccup. She's media, he's not going to want to talk to the people that destroyed his career," said Jen.

"First of all, Maya works for National Geographic, that's not in the same class at all. Second of all, she has amazing powers of persuasion; its like the moment you enter journalism school you're taught to control minds or something," said Justin and Maya shot him a glare, "He's not going to listen to me, I'm a computer programmer. Maya, All you have to do is pretend you're scheduling an interview for your magazine."

"Woah there, hold your horses for a second. I can't use my magazine as an excuse to meet with this guy, I'm already on thin ice as it is, if Tristan finds out I've been speaking to someone labelled as a nut and using National Geographic to do it, he'll be furious!" she said. That was one way to top off crashing an editorial meeting; schedule an 'interview' with the laughing stock of American media. She wouldn't just be the laughing stock of the office but she could kiss any real opportunities to write for the magazine goodbye.

Legolas was torn. He could see Maya was in a bind and though he was anxious to find out how he got to this world, he felt uncomfortable pushing her to do something she was clearly reluctant to do. She'd done so much for him already and he could not ask her to compromise everything she'd worked so hard to achieve.

He smiled sadly, "We will find another way. I do not wish to jeopardize your position at work, Maya." and just like that, the hope he'd felt moments ago came crashing down around him. Legolas' heart tightened and for the first time since the night he ended up in Maya's apartment he felt scared, though he hid it expertly.

He was good at hiding the emotions he didn't want anyone else to see but Maya could see a hint of sadness reflected in his eyes and all of a sudden she felt guilty. Here she was complaining that she could get into trouble at work but if she didn't do this, Legolas could lose everything he'd ever known and loved. She was being selfish and to top it off, he was being so sweet about it too.

Maya turned to Jen and Justin "Can you guys give us a few minutes?"

The couple looked at one another and nodded before leaving the room.

Legolas eyed Maya as she came to sit next to him on the couch, her green eyes locked with his blue pools and he made to speak.

"Maya, I will be fine-"

She lightly put a finger to his lips and shook her head, "Don't act like you're okay with this Legolas, please. What I see on the outside is not what's going on inside here," she said putting her hand to his heart. Legolas quivered slightly as he reached up to touch his lips, where her finger had been just moments ago. He observed her curiously, trying to place these peculiar feelings. Since their pillow fight in Maya's apartment, these feelings were coming to him more frequently.

The elf continued to gaze at her and Maya swallowed hard before continuing, "I can't imagine how you feel right now, I know that if I were in your shoes I'd be freaked out and probably curled up in a ball somewhere, crying. You've been so brave and goodnatured about all of this, even though you stand the chance of losing everything. I was being selfish thinking about my career and after all that's happened to you you're still putting other people first, I'm such an idiot."

Maya felt like crying. Great. Not only was she selfish but she was going to add 'baby' to the list if she became an emotional mess in front of him. Here he was, this sweet, selfless guy who was willing to sacrifice what could be his ticket home just so she could keep her good standing at work. He was willing to do that and just moments ago she hadn't even been willing to risk getting into trouble at work to give him his life back. Now she just felt like the most horrible person that ever lived, especially when she'd seen the hope fade from his eyes.

Legolas listened as Maya spoke. She was babbling, and being highly perceptive, he knew that this signalled either embarrassment or distress. He could smell the unshed tears and his heart sank at the thought that he'd upset her somehow. Before Maya could say anymore he stopped her.

"I do not think you are selfish, Maya," he said softly, "The apprehension you feel is understandable. You have worked hard to get where you are. I understand if you do not want to take the risk, I will not be resentful."

Maya took a deep breath. A promise was a promise and she wasn't going to turn her back on him now. "Two days ago when you appeared in my apartment I promised I would do anything I could to help you and I am going to keep that promise." she said.

"Are you certain Maya? We can always try to find another way," he said with concern.

Maya shook her head, "What if there is no other way? I'm not going to be the reason that you lose everything. You're my friend and I know that we've only known each other two days but I care, Legolas. I'm going to speak to this Bernstein guy as soon as he gets back and I'm going to do my best to get you home."

The elf smiled softly, his heart was touched. He wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"_Hannon le_," he said, kissing her forehead, "I am in your debt once more Maya."

The feel of his soft lips made her skin tingle all the way down to her toes and her heart began to flutter. It took her a moment, but she finally found her voice.

"No, you aren't and...I meant what I said about caring..." she said awkwardly as they pulled away, "I do care, you're a great friend. I never thought I'd ever get to say that about a character in the Lord of the Rings, but I'm glad."

the elf smiled "I treasure your friendship as well and I also care very much about you," he said and Maya's heart began to thump in her chest, "Tell me, am I what you expected?"

Maya tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well you say I am a character in a book that you have read and these movies. You must have had certain expectations of the kind of person I was before we met," explained Legolas.

Maya laughed "You look exactly as they portrayed you in the movie, which is kind of amazing if you think about it. I thought you would be this sweet, charming, wonderful guy but honestly, you're kind of a royal pain in the ass. Not sure why everyone thinks Princes are so great, now that I've met one," she said with a smirk.

The elf pretended to be insulted,"You wound me," he said, "but if I am to be truly honest, I do not think much of being a prince. I despise the daily formalities which my title subjects me to and I wish to be liked for who I am, not because of my crown. I wish to simply be Legolas."

Maya was surprised, he'd never been so brutally honest with her before and in a way she felt bad for him. It had to be hard knowing that people were only trying to befriend you because it could advance their social standing. Legolas never acted like a prince and to be perfectly honest, most of the time Maya forgot he was royalty. There was just something so down to earth about him.

"If it's any consolation...to me, you are simply Legolas," she said timidly. She wasn't sure what possessed her to say that but the smile that lit his face after was well worth it. Hell, any smile of his was.

"I am glad to hear it," said the elf.

...

Jen listened carefully through her bedroom door as Legolas and Maya talked.

"You're such a pain," said Justin with a smirk, knowing his remark would bug the hell out of Jen. She hated it when he made fun of her.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, "You know you love me. Besides, this conversation is so cute!"

From the bed, Justin arched an eyebrow as he continued to work on his laptop, "You do realize they haven't expressly said anything about liking each other right?"

"Well, yea but come on we both know that when they say 'friendship' its really code for something else," said Jen.

"Yea...no. I think that you should butt out and let the chips fall where they may," said Justin, "Besides, he's going back to Middle Earth, Jen, this is a recipe for disaster."

Jen scowled "Listen, its been two years since that jerk broke her heart and she hasn't really dated since then. I just want to see her happy and I really think that she and Legolas are a match. They might not even realize it yet but the spark is there. My job as her best friend is to make sure that spark gets a chance to turn into a flame."

Justin sighed. He knew Jen was right, Maya wasn't going to take the plunge on her own even if there was a spark. The issue he had with this whole thing was that they both would be left heartbroken when the time came for Legolas to go home.

"Have you even thought about what will happen if they do fall in love and he goes home?"

Jen groaned. Why did he always have to burst her bubble with his dart of logic? Sure she'd thought about it, but there was that saying "love conquers all" and she really wanted to believe there was some truth to that.

"Yes, Captain Logic, I have," she said as she strained to hear what was going on in the living room, "But I happen to believe in the power of love. Fate can't be so cruel as to bring them together from different worlds, defying all sense, only to tear them apart."

"I hope you're right," said Justin closing his laptop before walking over to kiss her, "You know I love you right?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yea...I guess I love you too."

Taking her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze, "Come on, let's see what they're up to."

...

"You did what?" asked Maya incredulously.

Legolas laughed, "I do not jest, my _adar_ nearly had my head when he found out I'd stolen his bow and nearly shot one of the attendants. That's when he decided to give me one of my own and he recruited one of the master archers to teach me. From that day forth, I would not be separated from my bow."

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you after all that, especially when you snuck into his study and made a mess," said Maya before laughing. It was amazing how everything was so easy with him, so effortless.

"I was quite a handful as an elfling," said the elf, "though my father would have used some more colourful words to describe me."

The door to the bedroom slowly creaked open as Jen and Justin emerged. She nudged her fiancé when she realized how closely seated their friends were. Even Justin had to admit, they looked pretty cozy; Maya was leaning the side of her head against the back of the couch and Legolas was relaxed, his body angled towards hers.

Legolas and Maya stopped their conversation abruptly when they realized they were being watched.

"So what have we decided?" asked Justin.

"I'm going to do it," said Maya giving Legolas a small smile and he nodded gratefully, "it's the best chance we've got."

"Alright, so next week we're gonna educate Edward Bernstein in the art of persuasion," said Justin, "I hope it all works out."

"Regardless of the outcome, I truly appreciate your efforts," said Legolas.

Jen walked over to the table and picked up her purse before turning to Maya, "I was thinking we could take the afternoon to go shopping for our dresses for the engagement party. It's been a while since we did something like that."

Maya looked at Legolas. Was he going to be okay without her? They hadn't been separated since the night he crashed into her living room.

"Go," said the elf, "I believe that I can handle myself."

Maya was still unsure. Last time she'd almost lost him in central park. She didn't even want to think about the trouble he could get into while she was gone.

"He'll just hang out with me," said Justin reassuringly, "Everything's going to be fine. You girls go and do your thing and we'll have some guy time here."

"Alright...but call me if there's anything. You have my cell number," she said and Jen squealed with delight.

Before she knew it, Maya was being dragged out the door by her overenthusiastic best friend.

Justin took a seat on the couch and sighed with contentment, "Finally, some peace and quiet. Want to play some Xbox?"

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "What is...Xbox?"

Justin grinned, reaching for the controllers and tossing one to Legolas, "Oh this is going to be fun."

...

Maya had to admit that even though they had gone to about six different stores and still not found their dresses, she was having a pretty good time. It was nice to hang out with Jen like this.

"I missed you, girl," said Jen putting her arm around Maya as they walked, "This needs to happen more often."

"I know, there's really no excuse," agreed Maya, "Why don't we try in here?"

They walked into the gigantic BCBG boutique and Maya's eyes widened at the size of the place. _How do they even manage a place like this?_, she thought.

"We practically need to work out a system to go through all of these dresses," said Jen.

Maya laughed, "Oh definitely, this is going to take a while."

They began going through the rows of clothing racks, picking out all the dresses they wanted to try on.

"Look at this awful one," said Jen holding up a hideous zebra patterned mini-dress. Maya scrunched her nose in disgust and laughed.

"Oh yea, that's the one for you, right there," she teased. Despite the fact that she was having a good time, Maya couldn't help but wonder how Legolas and Justin were holding up.

Jen saw her friend biting her lip as she continued to look through the racks, it was a quirky habit of Maya's whenever she was distracted or bothered by something.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question and Maya gave her a weird look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jen smirked, "Yes you do. You and I both know I'm referring to a certain gorgeous, elven prince."

"I'm just wondering if they're okay," said Maya defensively.

Jen shook her head and slung one more dress on her arm to add to the pile of 'maybes', "You like him."

"Of course I like him, he's a friend." Jen was obviously nuts; they were friends and that was it. Sure, he was gorgeous and perfect in every way but that was besides the point.

"No, I mean you _like him_," emphasized Jen. At the first sign that Maya was going to protest she held up her hand, "Come on, stop kidding yourself sweetheart. You two looked awfully comfortable sitting on that couch together and watching you interact is like being an audience for a romantic comedy."

"He was just telling me about his home, what is so cozy about that?" asked Maya, "Seriously Jen, you're reading way too much into this."

Jen shook her head "I think I'm right and that scares you, because when I say it out loud then you have to face it," she said, "Have you tried to picture him naked yet?"

"Jen!" cried Maya. Leave it to Jen to bring sex into the conversation,"That's so inappropriate. I already told you I'm not going to sleep with him!"

She only realized how loud that came out when the sales clerk gave her a weird look. Great. This was embarrassing. To make matters worse, because of Jen, now she had to make a conscious effort not to try and picture Legolas naked.

Jen laughed, it was so easy to get a rise out of Maya, "So you don't deny that you've got a little crush on him."

"Fine! Maybe I do," snapped Maya, "but its nothing more than that."

A devious smirk crept onto Jen's face, "I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

Before she could stop herself, Maya's mouth was way ahead of her "What? What makes you say that?"

_Bingo_, _I've got her_, thought Jen.

Maya blushed as her friend continued to smirk at her.

After a few moments, Jen took out a shimmery champagne-coloured gown and tossed it to Maya, "That's your dress. It will look amazing on you. Lets go try this stuff on."

...

"Okay, you see those guards there? I think there's a way you can slip passed them unnoticed," said Justin pointing towards the screen. Assassin's Creed was one of his favourite games.

Legolas moved the joystick with his fingers and slowly guided his character passed the guards. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he enjoyed this game very much. "I am going to ambush him over the wall," he said as he locked onto his target and with the press of a button he jumped and sunk his dagger into their unsuspecting victim.

"Alright! That was awesome, Legolas. You really got the hang of this quick," cried Justin.

Legolas smirked, "I am enjoying this very much."

He was amazed at how real everything looked and he secretly wished Maya had this Xbox at home, it was very amusing.

Justin laughed. This was awesome. He was playing Assassin's Creed with Legolas Thranduilion. Damn, this was cool.

"Maya might not be so keen on the fact that I got you into this stuff though," he said.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Does she not enjoy this?"

"Well, a lot of girls think its juvenile. Jen makes fun of me all the time for playing video games."

"How could it be juvenile when it involves strategizing and problem solving?" asked Legolas as he used the joysticks to run away from the guards.

"Exactly! You totally get it," said Justin, "Hey try hiding in there, they shouldn't be able to see you."

Legolas obeyed and made for the hay stack. Despite himself, he found himself thinking about Maya, "Will they return soon?"

Justin burst out laughing, "Not likely dude, women take ages to shop, its like running a marathon or something. I usually just stay out of the way, its safer," he said, "Why? Do you miss her already?"

Legolas was caught off-guard, "I enjoy her company," he admitted after a few moments and Justin gave him a look that said 'I'm not buying it'.

The truth was Legolas did miss her. This was the only time in the last few days that they had been separated and he found himself wishing she were there, that he could make her laugh or observe her charming little quirks.

As a small smile crept on the elf's lips, Justin realized that Jen might have been bang on after all. Maybe he could probe, it was worth shot.

"Maya's a great girl," he said, "She should date more."

Legolas' head snapped up involuntarily, "Why?" he asked curiously. He wasn't sure why Justin's words bothered him so much.

_Very interesting_, thought Justin as he watched Legolas' reaction, "Well she's attractive, she's smart, she's got a great personality. I think she'd have no problem finding people who are interested in her."

Legolas didn't like the sound of this and his lips pressed in a thin line. He said nothing for a long time and tried his best to focus on the game but his thoughts drifted back to Maya and he felt his chest tighten. The thought of her with other men unsettled him.

When the elf said nothing, Justin took the other controller and paused the game, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you."

Legolas absent-mindedly ran a hand through his hair, "You've done no wrong. Perhaps I am just being protective of her." What else could it be? She'd been so kind to him these last couple of days and he had grown to care for her. It was only natural that he would try to protect her from harm.

Justin sighed, "Have you ever thought that maybe you like her?"

Legolas knit his eyebrows, "Of course I enjoy her company." he said matter-of-factly.

"No man, I'm asking if you have feelings for her."

The elf stared at his palms and his heart began to thump in his chest as he realized Justin might be right. All it took was one smile from her to make him happy and somehow just her presence had managed to distract him from missing home. What frightened him was he might have kissed her, when they had their pillow fight, if his thoughts hadn't pulled him out of the trance. In nearly 3000 years of life, he'd never felt so mystified.

Justin watched Legolas struggle with his inner battle. If Maya and Legolas liked each other it was bittersweet. This could easily blossom into love but what would they do when he left? Would he even want to leave if they fell in love? Another thing that worried Justin was that Legolas was immortal, and when Maya died, he would fade from a broken heart if they chose to bind.

"Don't worry man, they'll be back soon. Probably with about ten bags each," he said trying to lighten the mood. Legolas faked a smile as he tried to make sense of the swirling of emotions within him.

...

"What makes you think he likes me?" probed Maya as she set about trying on her third dress. She would never admit it to Jen but the idea that Legolas might like her was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

She heard a giggle from the changing room beside hers, "Come on, Maya. He always talks to you, you're practically inseparable and I catch him looking at you all the time."

"He looks at me?"

"I've caught him several times when he thinks you're not looking, it's really cute," said Jen struggling with the zipper of her dress, "I'm coming out to show you this one, can you help me zip it up?"

"Yea, just hold on a sec," said Maya as she pulled her own gown on. She needed to get rid of the silly grin on her face before it gave her away to Jen. That girl would have a field day, seeing Maya's emotions displayed so freely.

The two women walked out of their changing rooms and Maya helped Jen zip up her dress. Looking at her friend, Maya thought right then and there that the midnight blue, strapless gown was stunning on Jen. She would have to be crazy not to take that one, she was a knock-out.

"You've found your dress," she said, "It's perfect."

"You like it? This was my favourite one," said Jen happily, "I wonder if Justin would like it."

Maya smiled, and gave Jen's had a squeeze, "He won't know what hit him when he sees you in this. Get the dress, Jen. This is the one."

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna get it," said Jen excitedly before looking Maya up and down, "Try the one I picked out for you, the one you have on now doesn't look quite right."

Maya waltzed back into the changing room with a sigh, she was sick of trying on dresses. Minutes later she looked at her reflection in the mirror of her cabin. The backless halter dress hugged her curves and brought out the soft strawberry blonde of her hair.

"Come out! I wanna see!" said Jen impatiently and when Maya stepped out of the cabin, she clasped her hands together, "Oh my god, you look hot."

"It's a really pretty dress," agreed Maya. Hot wasn't exactly how she would describe herself, but she liked the look of the gown. She had to admit, Jen had amazing taste.

"I won't let you buy any other dress, I love it," said Jen, "I'm sure Legolas will love it too."

Maya scowled, "I'm not buying this for him."

"Never said you were, I'm just saying he's gonna be speechless when he sees you in it. Besides, he is going to be your date, right?"

"Yea, if he's still around..." said Maya. She hated the thought of him leaving. How was she supposed to wrap her head around the fact that she would never see him again? Her heart sank at the thought. What was she doing? She couldn't have a crush on him, in a few weeks he was going to walk out of her life forever.

Jen smiled reassuringly, "He will be, don't worry."

"Nothing good is going to come out of this," said Maya and all of the excitement from before melted away as reality set in, "He's going to leave and he's immortal Jen. Humans and elves don't belong together."

"Who says?" countered Jen.

"Just look at Arwen and Aragorn, she gave up her immortality to be with him and when he dies, she'll die too. That's what happens when an elf loses their soulmate, they can't survive. If anything were to happen between Legolas and I, it would be a death sentence for him," said Maya and Jen's lips formed an 'O'.

"Well, I didn't know that," she said sadly, "You and Justin are the Lord of the Rings specialists here, but love has to be worth the price if Arwen is willing to pay it, right?"

"I guess...but that's a whole different set of issues, Jen. He's still leaving in a few weeks tops, and if I allow my feelings to go beyond a crush, I don't know if I'll be able to take another heartbreak," admitted Maya, "There is just so much wrong with this, I shouldn't even go there. Everything is working against this."

Jen took Maya in her arms and gave her a big hug, "Listen sweetie, since Nick you've spent so much time ignoring what your heart wants. Just let yourself go because you can try to distance yourself all you want and ignore your feelings but you can't stop your heart from falling. Just enjoy his company while he's here and we'll figure it all out."

Just then Jen's phone rang and Justin's name came up on the caller ID. She smiled apologetically at Maya and answered the call.

"Hey honey," she said.

"Hey, you girls almost done? We're gonna wait until you come back to have diner."

"Yea, we're just finishing up, we should be home in a half hour. How's Legolas doing?"

"He's good. Guy time was fun," said Justin and Jen gave Maya a thumbs up to signal that Legolas was alright.

"Okay well I'll see you soon, love you!" she said.

"Love you too."

Jen hung up and put her phone back in her purse, "Okay lets change out of these dresses and head home. Our work here is done. Just remember what I said Maya."

...

Jen and Maya heard excited shouting as they entered the apartment. What the hell was going on in there?

Maya couldn't believe what she saw when they entered the living room. Legolas was holding an Xbox controller in his hands, playing Assassin's Creed, and Justin was cheering him on as he ran after his target. This was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

When Legolas made eye contact with her, she felt herself blush and her heart began to pound. Oh man, she had it bad, this was the mother of all crushes.

"Come on man, you're almost there!" cried Justin and Jen rolled her eyes.

"We leave you alone for a few hours and already you corrupt his mind," said Maya laughing, trying to compose herself.

Legolas smirked, "I was told you might not approve."

"Just as long as you don't turn into him," teased Maya as she pointed to Justin.

"Yea well at least I don't take four hours to buy one dress," said Justin. This earned him a playful hit from Jen who picked up the phone to order pizza.

Maya watched as Legolas continued to play. Since her talk with Jen, she was completely aware of every single thing he did to her. She needed a distraction.

"Can I try?" she asked and Legolas gave her an amused look before handing her the controller. She couldn't remember the last time she played a video game, but right now she was desperate for any kind of diversion from what she was feeling.

Justin and Legolas watched with amusement as she struggled to climb the wall and then got herself killed by a group of guards. Maya laughed, it was official, she sucked at this.

"I think the elf's got you beat on this one Maya," said Justin taking the controller from her hands as the game loaded the last save point.

Jen came back into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs, "Pizza's on its way."

Maya could only smile at how ridiculous this all was. A night of pizza and Xbox with her friends and Legolas Thranduilion, wow. It just didn't get any stranger than that. Tomorrow it was back to work, back to facing her colleagues and she would have to figure out what to do with Legolas while she was at the office. The elf's amused smile pulled her out of her thoughts and she blushed as they made eye contact. It had to be illegal to be that gorgeous. If he kept this up, she was in real trouble.

...

When the evening came to an end, Legolas and Maya walked back to her apartment in silence, each stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. Legolas was still trying to convince himself that what he was feeling was nothing more than protectiveness for a friend.

He turned to glance at Maya as they walked. Justin was right, she was beautiful and she had a wonderful personality, there was no reason she couldn't attract a list of suitors. His heart sank at the thought and this time, he had much more difficulty convincing himself that these feelings were born out of nothing more than concern for her. The tips of his ears turned slightly pink as he realized she'd caught him staring at her and the elf looked away quickly, embarrassed. Maya blushed, the situation was so painfully awkward now that she was aware of her feelings and Legolas was obviously not in the mood to talk very much. Since he'd arrived, they'd never had awkward silences last this long.

After what felt like an eternity they reached her apartment and this time for the elf's sake, Maya agreed to take the stairs up to her floor. She unlocked the door and tossed the keys on the counter.

"Well," she said, setting her purse down, "I'm going to go to bed."

Legolas nodded, "Have pleasant dreams."

Without thinking, Maya walked right up to him, stood on her toes and planted a soft lingering kiss on his cheek.

Legolas stood perfectly still as her lips came in contact with his skin, trying to conceal the fact that his heart was racing. When she pulled away, Maya chided herself. This certainly wasn't going help her situation, especially when all she could think about was pulling him in and kissing him on the lips. She decided it was best to just go to bed before she could embarrass herself anymore.

"Um, uh... goodnight" she stammered quickly before disappearing to her room, leaving a stunned elf in her wake.

Legolas slowly ran his fingers over the area her lips had touched just moments ago. It scared him to admit that he wished she would kiss him again. Try as he might, there was no denying it anymore, he had feelings for her. He realized with sadness that this marked the beginning of his downfall. First, he was leaving and she was staying here so anything between them was doomed. Secondly, she was mortal, falling in love with her would mean his death. Regardless, Legolas knew that if his destiny was to love her, he was powerless to stop it. If the Valar willed it, he had no say.

Sighing, he made his way over to the window and looked down at the busy New York streets to try and distract his racing mind, but all he could think about was that kiss.

...

_Hannon le_- thank you

_adar- _father

**A/N: **Hey everyone, so that was chapter 4. Please review and let me know what you think. Your feedback means a lot! Looking forward to hearing from you :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5, wow. When I first posted this I didn't even know if I was going to write passed chapter 1 but your feedback has been awesome so thank you!

Special thanks to:

**TaleHeart: **Thank you for the kind words, I'm really glad you like the story :) What's funny is that I actually thought of making Maya and co. watch a horror movie and seeing it in your suggestion, I think I'm going to do it. I also loved your pop tart idea, so thank you :p

**elfgirrl:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Things are going to start getting interesting, that's for sure.

**Yellower:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the other characters too, I try to make them as believable as possible :)

**KDSkywalker:** Crushes are just the cutest thing. Maya definitely has it bad and Legolas kinda does too, though he wouldn't really put it that way. You know me, I love my characters too much to do anything really mean to them so they might have a happy ending ;) Thanks for the review!

**Brigid the Fae:** Haha I know how you feel, I'm a gamer myself so it felt kind of funny to write that part. My favourite game right now is Skyrim, it's awesome so if you haven't played I highly recommend you do. And yes, Jen is a big shipper haha but mostly because she loves her friend and wants to see her happy. Thanks for the review!

**Sandy-wmd:** I figured if Legolas were to play Xbox, he would totally kick butt ;) Maybe next time he and Justin will play a LotR game. Thanks for the review!

**Guest:** Thanks for the review! So glad you like it :)

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 5**

Maya stared at the clock on her computer screen. It was only noon and already she was already sick of the office, not to mention waiting on Tristan to get back to her about that Richard III piece was almost killing her. This was the first thing she'd ever written as a credited staff writer for the paper and it had to be exceptional, especially if she wanted to crawl out of that hole she dug herself last week.

It had been a little difficult at first with Legolas home alone but after a few days they finally worked out a system. Monday and Tuesday she had called home nearly every two hours to check on him and even recruited Justin to go and see if he was okay. Yesterday had been a little better but today, she was much less worried, after all he'd managed to survive alone in her apartment for most of the week, what trouble could he possibly get into now?

Maya tapped her fingers on the desk and began to read through the draft of her article for the twentieth time. It didn't matter that Legolas had read it after every single edit and told her it was perfect, and it didn't matter that Tristan was in his office reading it at this very moment. She'd worked it and re-worked it all week, wanting it to be perfect.

The phone rang and Maya reached over to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"You're reading it again aren't you?" said Tristan with a laugh.

Maya scrunched her nose, "How did you know?"

"Because I'm standing right outside your office."

Maya looked up from her screen to see Tristan waving at her through the window. She shook her head and laughed, hanging up the phone.

"You know its creepy to stalk people in their offices right?" she teased as Tristan leaned against the doorway.

Tristan chuckled, "Not when I'm not your boss. Anyway all kidding aside, I actually came here to talk to you about something."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"You can stop looking at that draft now," said Tristan, "because your piece is awesome, we're running it in the magazine and we're going to put it on the website too."

Maya squealed a little louder than she meant to "Are you serious? Please tell me this isn't a joke."

Tristan put his hand on her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "This is no joke Maya, I even ran it by Mr. Brown and he agreed. Great job, I told you everything was going to be okay."

"Have I ever told you I love you, because right now I love you," said Maya hardly able to contain her excitement.

Tristan smirked. "Yea well what's not to love about me, right?" he said, "Speaking of which, how's Lance? Still staying at your place?"

Maya blushed, "He's fine...he's only here for a bit longer."

"Are you sure nothing's going on with you two? Normally you're pretty conservative about letting a guy stay with you," said Tristan.

"Yea well, he's an old friend and our friendship is solid enough that its not weird or anything if he stays with me," stammered Maya, "Trust me, nothing's going on."

"Alright...if you say so," said Tristan, "Anyway, I got to review a bunch of articles but congrats again Maya. You should be proud."

Maya smiled, "Let me know about my next assignment?"

"Will do" said Tristan and with a final wave he walked back in the direction of his office.

When he was gone, Maya gave one final squeal of excitement before picking up the phone. Before she knew it, she was dialling her house and smiled really big when a smooth voice answered.

"Maya?" _Even his voice is perfect_, she thought.

"Hey!" she said excitedly.

Legolas laughed, "I've already told you, it is not necessary to check on me so often -"

Maya interrupted him "That's not why I called. I have good news."

"Oh?"

"Tristan loved my article, they're going to run it in the magazine and on the website. Even the Senior Editor was impressed!" she blurted out.

"That is wonderful, Maya," said Legolas. She could tell by his voice that he was smiling, "I told you that it was good."

"Yea, you did," she admitted with a small laugh.

"What did Jen say when you told her?" he asked.

Maya blushed a deep shade of pink. So if the fluttering in her stomach wasn't proof enough of her major crush, the first person she'd thought to call with her exciting news was not her best friend but Legolas, "Oh, um...I haven't called her yet," she said shyly.

"Well, I am pleased that you called me," said the elf and Maya could hear the slight tone of surprise in his voice.

"Yea well...I... figured that seeing as I subjected you to all of that proof-reading, you should be the first to know," she stammered, "Thank you for that by the way."

Deep down, Maya knew that was a total lie. She hadn't even thought about calling Jen or anyone else. Right away her impulse had been to call Legolas, to share this with him.

"It was my pleasure," he said, "I...am very proud of you, Maya."

If her heart could summersault, it would have at that moment. It was only when she heard Legolas' voice asking if she was alright that she remembered she hadn't said anything.

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine," she said, "thanks, Legolas, it means a lot to hear you say that."

"I mean every word," said the elf, "How is your day?"

Maya smiled, "its fine, but I'll be happy when I can leave this office."

She heard him laugh, "I see that patience is a virtue you have not been blessed with."

"Stop making fun of me, aren't elves supposed to be nice or something?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Legolas amusedly, "I am perfectly capable of deviousness."

"Well then I'll have to watch out for you," said Maya. Tristan walked by her office winking and she scowled. He knew she was on the phone with Legolas. Without thinking she nearly blurted out the first thing that came into her mind. "Anyway...another reason I called was..."

Oh god. What was she doing?

"Yes?"

Oh what the hell, at this point she might as well just come out and say it.

"I miss you," she said shyly and just like that she said goodbye to her pale, creamy complexion because at this point she was pretty sure she resembled a tomato.

For a few seconds all she heard was silence.

"I miss you also," came his smooth voice, though he sounded just as shy as she was.

Maya's heart fluttered "I'm gonna pick something up for diner on the way home, maybe we can celebrate a bit. You know with not too much alcohol...we both remember how that went last time," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I would like that," he said warmly, "now get back to work, I can imagine you aren't paid to speak with me."

This elicited a small laugh from Maya, "Alright, I'll see you later. Call me if there's anything."_ or even 'just because'_, she felt like adding.

"I will see you this evening."

Maya let out a huge breath as she hung up the phone. It constantly amazed her how she managed to make such an idiot of herself when it came to Legolas. _He must think I'm unstable by now_, she thought.

Tristan walked by her office and smirked, "Next time he calls, tell your boyfriend I say 'hi'."

Maya scowled as Tristan began to walk away, looking pretty pleased with himself, "He's not my boyfriend!" she cried a little too loudly.

She heard Tristan chuckle as everyone in the office turned to give her odd looks. Some of the senior writers shook their heads before returning to their work.

...

Legolas hung up the phone and smiled as feelings of pride swelled within him. He'd seen Maya slaving over her article and just as he'd known all along, it was good and her supervisors had been impressed.

What struck him most about the conversation was that she'd chosen to call him before anyone else to deliver the news and the elf had been slightly caught off-guard by this admission. He'd also found he was quite happy to hear she missed him; though he still wasn't certain what all of this meant.

He walked over to the kitchen and decided to resume his investigation of all the strange things Maya had in her cupboard. After his discovery of hot chocolate on their trip to Central Park, Maya had gone out to get some so that while she enjoyed her morning latte, he could drink that instead. Yesterday, Legolas had discovered what Maya called chocolate chip cookies and he found he quite liked those, whereas the oatmeal ones were not as well received. As he scanned the contents of the cupboard he marvelled at all of the sweets, deciding to try this peculiar, rectangle-shaped pastry called a "Pop-Tart".

After a slight battle with the packaging, the elf took one bite of the pastry and scrunched his nose, he wasn't too certain he enjoyed this quite as much as the cookies, in fact they made his mouth dry. This world certainly had strange food, things that were unfathomable in Middle Earth. Legolas thought that Merry and Pippin would have found themselves right at home amongst all of these odd delicacies.

After some trial and error, Legolas came to a decision; he definitely liked the cookies but the "Pop-Tarts" not so much. He especially did not like the hard, creamy stuff he found in the freezer. It had tasted delightful, but a couple of bites later and he was clutching his forehead as a freezing sensation ripped through him. He wondered why on earth people of this world would subject themselves to such torture.

Deciding that perhaps it was best to move away from the kitchen, Legolas sat back down on the couch and turned on the television to an episode of Two and a Half Men. Watching the show together had almost become a ritual for Legolas and Maya and he found that watching it without her was not nearly as enjoyable. Normally she would point out her favourite parts to him and he always noticed the small dimples on her cheeks as she laughed. He loved her laugh, it was charming and lit up her entire face.

He sighed, what would he do once he returned to Middle Earth? There would be no Two and a Half Men, no Jen and Justin, no more odd discoveries and no Maya. With the last thought, Legolas felt his chest tighten. When he left, they would each have to continue on with their lives and though part of him was anxious to go home, another part was very reluctant to say goodbye forever.

He thought of home; certainly New York City was nothing like anything in Middle Earth. He missed the lush forests of Ithilien and wondered who had assumed his responsibilities in his absence. How would the colony survive without him? There was still much to plan and much to build so that Ithilien could once again be glorious. Not only would his disappearance have worried his advisors, he imagined that Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf were probably very worried about him as well. His father would certainly have his entire guard searching for him by now and Legolas wished that there was some way he could tell them he was alive and well.

If there were some way he could go back to Middle Earth without having to give up all of this, he would do it.

...

When 4:30 rolled around, Maya couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" asked Tristan as she rushed passed him.

"Sorry," said Maya with a small laugh, "I just have stuff on my mind and I'm picking up diner. Decided to celebrate the good news."

Tristan smirked "Ahh, I see. You've got a date with lover boy."

Maya glared at him, "Listen, I don't know how many times I have to tell you but we're not dating. I don't care if you are my boss, one more little quip like that and I will pummel you."

"Haha, I'd like to see you try," said Tristan, "Oh right, I forgot to mention this...but he's got really interesting hair, not many guys can pull off long hair. I'd actually like to know what kind of conditioner he uses cause he obviously knows how to take care of it."

Maya giggled on the inside. Elves and their flawless hair; there wasn't a conditioner in the world that could achieve results like that. If there were, Jen would have found it by now.

"Yea, I'll ask him," she said.

Tristan gave her a salute before walking off, "See ya tomorrow!"

Maya shook her head "You're really weird," she said playfully.

Tristan called back to her from down the hall, "You know you love me!"

Maya walked down a couple blocks to her favourite Thai restaurant, figuring Legolas might enjoy something different.

The owner greeted her on the way in and she waved "Hey Mike, how's it going?"

"Not bad, same old. The usual?" asked Mike.

Maya laughed, she was so predictable, "No actually. I'll have two of the Pad Thai this time."

Mike raised his eyebrows in surprise, before putting some oil in the pan "Wow a change after all this time? Special occasion?"

"Yea kind of," said Maya smiling, "I got some good news at work. My boss said he loved my article and he's running it in the magazine and on the website."

Mike reached out for a high five, "Way to go! I knew you could do it!"

She'd been coming to this restaurant for years now, since she moved to New York and Mike knew all about her time as an intern at National Geographic. He'd been ecstatic for her when she was finally given a job.

"So, how's the love department running?" he asked.

Maya shook her head and laughed, what was it with everyone wanting her to have a boyfriend?

"Well...there is this one guy I kinda have a thing for, but he's leaving soon to go back home and I don't think I'll ever see him again," she said.

Mike clicked his tongue, "Life's funny that way, nothing's certain and you never know until you try. Life's too short not to go for it."

"Maybe," said Maya as he packed up her Pad Thais and rang them up on the cash register.

After she'd paid, she noticed the guy standing beside her at the cash was making eyes at her. He was pretty cute; he was tall, he had tousled brown hair and hazel eyes, a nicely defined jawline. But then again she always found herself comparing them to Legolas and no one could ever come close to that perfection. The guy flashed her a sweet smile and she smiled back awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" asked Maya.

The guy looked away slightly embarrassed and laughed, "Sorry, I didn't meant to stare...it's just you're really beautiful."

Maya wanted to cringe. Another one of those horrible pick-up lines.

"Oh, well thank you," she said before waving goodbye to Mike. She moved to leave but her 'admirer' held her back.

"Sorry, please don't go. I know that was an awful line, but I thought it was worth a shot. I swear I'm not normally such a dork," he said extending his hand, "I'm James."

Maya shook his hand, "I'm Maya."

"Maya, that's a really nice name," said James, "Listen, I know this is forward but do you want to have diner sometime?"

Maya raised her eyebrows. She had to admit, he was pretty bold, only thing was she knew nothing about him.

"I don't really know you," she said.

James smiled sadly, "Yea, I know. But it was worth a shot, like I said." he borrowed a pen that was close to the cash register and began writing on one of the take-out menus, "Here's my number if you change your mind."

He handed the menu to Maya and she stood there slightly stunned. This was like a scene from a movie, this stuff did not happen in real life, especially not to her.

"Alright, well thanks," she said before giving him a little wave.

"Nice meeting you, Maya. I hope to hear from you," said James.

She nodded and took her Pad Thais from the counter before making the trek back to her apartment. Legolas would be wondering where she was.

...

Legolas was trying to figure out how to use the funny contraption that Maya called an "Ipod" when he heard the door open. Maya laughed when she saw the confused look on his face as he studied it. The elf looked up from the device and smiled with slight embarrassment. In Middle Earth, he was considered savvy in regards to many things but here, he felt clueless.

"Hey," she said setting down the Pad Thais and the menu with James' phone number, "Need a hand?"

"I'm not certain as to how this odd thing operates," said Legolas.

Taking it from his hands, she paused at the slight tingle, and proceeded to show him how to work the Ipod.

"Okay, so its a touch screen. You have to use your fingers," she said touching buttons on the screen. By now, Legolas knew better than to ask if this was sorcery but it amazed him all the same.

He watched as she scrolled through the different menus, "What do you wanna hear? I'll put it on the dock, then we can both listen to it."

The elf gave her a blank look, truthfully he knew nothing about music here save for that it was strange.

Maya thought for a moment before giving him a triumphant smile, she knew just the song, "You'll like 'Stairway to Heaven', its nice and I always use it to relax or fall asleep."

Placing the Ipod on the dock, Maya turned down the volume slightly, aware that Legolas' ears would pick up sound much more than hers. Legolas found he quite liked the calm of the song and nodded his thanks to Maya.

"I knew you'd like it," she said happily before moving to the counter, "So...I figured I'd make you try something new. Is that okay?"

"It depends...does it taste like coffee?" asked the elf, grinning.

Maya reached out to try and smack him playfully but he dodged her.

"No, this is good stuff. It's called Pad Thai. Its food from Asia, very far from here, but I love it," she said preparing their plates and pouring two glasses of wine.

She set them down at the bar and Legolas took a seat next to her. Maya dug right in but Legolas stared at his plate a few moments before hesitantly taking a bite.

Maya laughed at his satisfied expression when he realized it actually tasted very good. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted but quite good.

"See? I'm not trying to poison you," she mocked.

"I believe congratulations are in order," said Legolas raising his glass.

Maya raised her glass to his and took a sip of her wine, "Thank you. You helped me get there with your proof-reading."

Legolas shook his head, "You could have done it easily without me, Maya. You should have confidence in your abilities."

She blushed, "Thanks."

"I'm proud of you," said Legolas reaching into his jean pocket and removing a small velvet pouch, "I wanted you to have this. Both as a thank you for everything and because it should be given to someone special."

He gently took her hand, and placed the pouch in her palm. Maya looked up at him questioningly before looking back down at the little bag. Her heart beat a little faster as she untied the string.

What fell out was a small golden bracelet and Maya looked up at Legolas once more, "It's beautiful, Legolas."

The elf smiled, he was pleased, "It belonged to my mother, before she passed and I have always carried it on my person. I cannot wear it, therefore it is only fitting that it be given to someone who will treasure it as much as I."

Maya stared at him in slight shock. This belonged to his mother and now he was giving it to her? What did this mean? She couldn't possibly take this from him.

"I can't," she said shaking her head, "Its too special."

Legolas frowned, "You realize that to refuse a gift from an elf would be to insult them?"

Maya sighed, "I'm not trying to insult you, Legolas. But you know exactly where I'm coming from when I say I don't want you to part with this."

"Yes," said the elf gently before taking the bracelet from her hand and clasping it around her wrist, "But I want you to have it. It is mine to give and I am giving it to you."

Maya was about to protest but Legolas' blue gaze silenced her. All he had to do was look at her and she turned to complete mush.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it always," she managed before pulling him in for a hug, melting into his toned frame. Legolas wrapped his strong arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the fresh flower scent of Maya's shampoo. She pulled away slightly and kissed his cheek. Legolas' heart beat fast as their eyes met and her face lingered close to his. He felt himself pulled to her and she to him. She reached her hand up to run her fingers lightly through Legolas' hair.

Legolas noticed the subtle change in Maya's breathing; it came slightly faster as he slowly inched forward. Maya's eyes fluttered closed and her heart pounded like a drum as she felt his breath on her lips. All thoughts vacated her mind.

Suddenly the phone rang and they sprang apart. Maya's eyes snapped open and she clutched at her chest trying to recover from having the daylights scared out of her. _Oh my god_, she thought, _He tried to kiss me...and I almost let him._

Maya avoided Legolas' gaze and got up to answer the phone, her heart still pounding. What was she thinking? She couldn't get attached, he was leaving, he was immortal. But how could something so wrong feel so right all at once?

"Hello?" she answered, her voice shaking slightly.

As Maya answered the phone, Legolas gathered his wits as his racing mind processed what had happened, or what had been about to happen, between them. If it hadn't been for the phone, he would have certainly kissed her, but now the situation was awkward.

Maya hung up the phone and took a deep breath before turning to face Legolas. The elf was looking straight at her with his blue orbs and for a moment she couldn't find her voice.

"Um...that was Jen. She asked if they could come over and bring a movie or something. I said 'yes', I hope you don't mind," she said.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows slightly, still trying to process what had happened, and slowly shook his head, "It's fine."

Maya looked down at the bracelet and then back up at Legolas, "Thank you again. It's beautiful."

Legolas watched with a raised eyebrow as she walked up to the bar, picked up her glass of wine and downed it in one shot before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

The elf sighed, wishing that Aragorn or Gimli were there to give him guidance. He was, if not already, falling for her. Maya, the strange woman from another world with peculiar quirks that he found endearing, whose smile could send his heart into a frenzy. She would be his undoing.

Maya looked into the mirror before burying her face in her hands. _Okay get a grip_, she coached herself, _a really hot,elf prince just tried to kiss you. You need to go back in there and play it cool. Just keep your guard up and no more kisses on the cheek. Obviously those have become a gateway._

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the bracelet one last time, before emerging from the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed was that Legolas had cleared their plates and was pouring them each more wine. The second thing she noticed was that Michael Buble was playing on the Ipod and that was not good. Michael Buble was definitely a mood setter. She walked over to the Ipod and hastily turned it off. Legolas looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Would you like more wine?" he asked holding out her glass.

Maya nodded and took a sip. She needed to keep occupied somehow.

"When do Jen and Justin arrive?" asked the elf. He could see Maya was nervous and though he hid it expertly, he was also slightly anxious. Until he sorted his feelings, Legolas decided it would be best to refrain from trying to kiss her again.

"In about 5 minutes," said Maya. What was she going to do? She was falling harder and harder for him and no matter how hard she tried to stop it, her heart always laid itself bare for Legolas.

...

**A/N: **Let me know what you all think! I'm looking forward to your feedback, so please review :) I'll be updating again this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it, this one was pretty fun to write :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story, I'm really pleased with the response. Next chapter, we find out more about how Legolas can get home, I just really wanted to develop the characters and the relationships between them so I'm kinda taking my time.

Special thanks to:

**Raider-K: **Thanks for the review! I loved your story "Building Ithilien" so it means a lot that you're enjoying this.

**KDSkywalker: **Of course everything will turn out for the best! I'm way too attached to my characters for anything to go too wrong ;) I really want them to kiss too, but unfortunately, denial is a pain. Thanks for the review!

**TaleHeart:** Thank you for the lovely review! So glad you liked it :) I thought the brainfreeze part was kinda funny too but its nice to know other people are laughing so I'm not the weird person who laughs alone at their own jokes ;) As for the movie, you'll find out in this chapter :)

**Guest: **Thank you! I'm so glad you like it :)

**sieni1: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this :)

**elfgirrl:** Thank you for reviewing :) I'm anxious for them to kiss also ;) Unfortunately they're both stubborn when it comes to their feelings. You'll find out also what could happen with James in this chapter.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 6**

As soon as she entered the apartment, Jen noticed something was up. Maya and Legolas were staying on opposite ends of the room, and when they did speak it was that kind of smalltalk you employed when you were feeling awkward about something. You could almost cut the tension between them with a knife.

Justin's voice soon interrupted her thoughts, but she vowed to take Maya aside later.

"So, here are the choices," he said sprawling out a stack of movies on the table, "We have Titanic, The Five Year Engagement, Friends with Benefits and my personal favourite, The Evil Dead."

Maya groaned inwardly at the movie selection, she suspected Jen had picked most of them. Anything slightly romantic at this point would only remind her of that kiss and she hated horror movies.

If they watched something like Friends with Benefits or even Titanic, she would be tempted to kiss Legolas and follow through this time. No, she would have to suck it up and watch a horror movie.

"I think we should watch The Evil Dead," said Maya and Justin looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm thrilled that you picked that, but don't you hate horror movies?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh not really, I just get a little jumpy..."

Jen gave her an odd look. Maya was more than just a little jumpy when it came to horror movies, she was a total wimp.

"Why doesn't Legolas decide?" she said looking to the elf.

Legolas stared blankly at the movies on the table. Which one was he supposed to choose? He hadn't the slightest idea.

"What is a horror movie?" he asked finally, thinking he would go with what Justin and Maya seemed to want.

"Basically its scary and gory. These movies follow a basic formula of not-so-intelligent people, a crazy killer or demon, lots of blood or tension, a final win where the main character triumphs and then a 'not so fast' moment when the evil being comes back for the last laugh." said Justin, "The Paths of the Dead didn't scare you, so this is going to be a piece of cake, bud."

"Are you serious?" asked Jen in amazement, "I would've curled up in a ball and died in there. You weren't scared at all?"

The elf shook his head. He wasn't sure how he felt about these horror movies, but he would try it.

"Well I wish I was as fearless as you if we're going to be watching The Evil Dead," said Jen, giving them all an uncertain look, "That stuff freaks me out and I can't sleep for days."

Justin laughed, "Don't worry babe, I'll protect you. Just hold my hand if you get scared."

When they decided on the movie, Jen grabbed the end seat on the couch and pulled Justin beside her, basically forcing Maya and Legolas to sit together.

Maya's heart beat fast as she pressed the buttons on the remote and turned on the movie. She was definitely not going to sleep tonight.

...

Legolas looked at Maya with amusement. She was curled up in a ball with her eyes glued to the screen, and her expression was one of terror as she tried to anticipate the parts of the movie that would make her jump. Even when she knew they were coming, she still always jumped.

The elf was completely unfazed by what was going on in the movie. The gore certainly didn't bother him after all the blood he'd spilt and seen spilt over his long life. As for the demon, he'd faced much worse before. The Balrog of Moria had been the only creature to truly bring fear to his heart. The movie itself, he found slightly pointless and, in his opinion, the characters were incredibly stupid.

He looked to his right and noticed that Jen was now wrapped tightly in Justin's arms, she had her hands covering her eyes but continued to watch through the little slits between her fingers and every once in a while she would whimper "I can't watch this".

Turning to Maya, he whispered, "Are you alright?"

She faked a smile and nodded, before turning back to the movie. She heard the tension track again, anticipating another scary moment and just like all the other times, she jumped even though she saw it coming a mile away.

"Why do these people always go back into the scary place? Its so counter-intuitive" she whispered nervously as she continued to stare at the screen, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, let's just waltz back into where the demon is."

Legolas chuckled, she was babbling in an effort to keep calm. He slowly reached beside him and took her hand, giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

Maya looked down at their joined hands before looking up at Legolas. For a moment he thought she was going to take her hand back but she simply smiled gratefully and turned her eyes back to the screen.

Her heart now had a different reason to beat fast. It wasn't a kiss, or an almost-kiss, but it still managed to send her into a frenzy. It was amazing how one touch could make her forget about the doubts and hesitation. When they were together all she wanted to do was say "screw it, I like you" instead of trying to keep her distance. It made it that much harder to ignore how she felt.

Despite her reservations, it just felt like the most natural thing in the world to hold his hand and she felt a bit better watching the movie now that she had his strength to draw upon. _Maybe I can do this_, she thought, but all courageous thoughts left her as the next gory scene came onto the screen, _Okay, maybe not._

Legolas felt Maya's grip tighten, her fingernails slightly digging into his hand. He massaged her hand with his thumb in a effort to calm her and Maya looked down, realizing she was probably hurting him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered apologetically.

The elf simply smiled and continued to move his thumb over her hand in a soothing circular motion.

The need to protect her and comfort her was now a reflex the elf could not ignore. The emotions coursing through him were both exciting and terrifying at once. No other woman had ever evoked such feelings within him and he'd all but given up on the possibility of love by the time he reached his two thousandth year. He was treading on dangerous ground with Maya and her mortality certainly further complicated an already difficult situation.

When the movie ended, both Jen and Maya were pretty shaken up.

"This is the last time I ever let you guys talk me into watching a movie like that," complained Jen, "I won't be able to sleep!"

Justin laughed and put his arms around her, "I'll be right there if you can't sleep."

Maya looked over at Legolas, "I still can't believe you aren't scared of anything."

The elf smirked and was about to reply before being interrupted by Jen. If she wanted to ask Maya about the previous tension with Legolas, it was now or never.

"Hey Maya, I was wondering if I could borrow a top," she said motioning for her friend to follow her.

Maya raised an eyebrow, obviously this was an excuse, "Um, sure..."

Jen led her to the bedroom and closed the door. Maya stood with her hands on her hips.

"Alright so what's this really about?" she asked, "'Cause this is not about borrowing a top."

"What was with the awkwardness before the movie?" asked Jen.

Maya bit her lip, "Was it really that obvious?"

Jen gave her a look that said "Um yeah."

Maya sighed, "Fine," she said, "We...almost kissed. We probably would have if the phone hadn't rung."

Jen clamped her hands over the mouth in an effort not to squeal, "What? How?"

Maya held out her wrist with the gold bracelet fastened around it, "He gave me this. It belonged to his mother and I hugged him to say 'thank you' and I don't know...I just couldn't fight it."

Jen studied the bracelet, "Its gorgeous. You know Maya, maybe you shouldn't fight it. Let it happen and see where it goes. Maybe its meant to be."

Maya shook her head, "I met a guy today at Mike's when I was picking up diner. He's pretty cute and seemed nice. He gave me his number."

"But you like Legolas," protested Jen.

"James is from this world, unlike Legolas. Maybe I need to date other guys and get my mind off him," said Maya.

Jen sighed in exasperation, "Honestly, the two of you are driving me nuts with all of this hesitation. I don't think you should call this guy if you like Legolas."

"Why not, Jen? James was interested. Legolas might not even like me that way. He's a Prince, he's amazing-looking and he could have anyone he wants. Why would he want some nobody?"

Jen glared at her, "Seriously, I think I'm going to smack you. He tried to kiss you, Maya. He gave you his mother's bracelet. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Fine, maybe he does, but I'm going to see Ed Bernstein tomorrow to find out if there is a way to get Legolas home. If all there is between us is a reciprocated crush then its probably best if it stays that way."

Jen threw her hands up in exasperation, "I give up. You're too cautious for your own good, Maya. Like usual, you're only going to realize how wrong you are when it's too late."

Maya ignored her, "I'll see what Professor Bernstein says tomorrow. I'm going to bring Legolas with me," she said before leaving the room to join Legolas and Justin.

"Hey sweetheart," said Justin as Jen entered the room, "did you find that top?"

"Nope, must be in the laundry" she said, "I'm pretty tired, we should go home."

Justin nodded and began collecting his movies. "it was nice to see you again, dude. Good luck with Bernstein tomorrow. Let me know how it goes," he said to Legolas and he elf nodded. Jen gave Maya a hug before she and Justin let themselves out.

With the click of the door, Maya began to tidy up, "You nervous about tomorrow?" she asked as she loaded up the dishwasher.

"Yes and no," said Legolas taking a seat at the bar, "I am anxious to see if he can help me. The sooner I can leave, the better, I fear that I am an inconvenience to you."

Maya turned to give him a concerned look, "Why would you say that? Of course you aren't."

Legolas shrugged, "You seemed uncomfortable earlier," he said, "I apologize if I did anything to offend you."

"No, don't worry. I'm just a little on edge trying to figure out what to say to this guy tomorrow. He might not want to talk to me. Plus, I have to find something to tell Tristan," she lied. She filled the dishwasher with soap and started the machine. The noise still managed to startle Legolas slightly but he was getting used to the oddities of this world.

The elf was not thoroughly convinced of her explanation but he decided not to press any further, "That horror movie was quite interesting."

Maya laughed, "Yea that's definitely one word to describe it. As you can tell, I don't enjoy them too much."

"I did not enjoy it so much either. I did not see the point of it," said Legolas.

Maya groaned, "Yea well at least one of us won't have nightmares tonight. This stuff keeps me awake for days."

The elf raised an eyebrow, "Then why watch it?"

_Elves make too much sense for their own good_, Maya thought wryly. He always managed to poke holes into her logic, or lack-thereof. "I don't know, I guess I felt like a change from the romantic comedies Jen and I watch all the time."

Legolas didn't press any further, "What is our plan tomorrow?"

"Well I'm going to go into the office until about noon, find some lie to feed Tristan about why I have to leave, and then I'll come back and pick you up," said Maya, "From there we'll go over to Bernstein's place and see if we can get him to talk to us."

The elf nodded, "This sounds like the best course of action."

Maya laughed, "Do you know you speak funny?" Honestly, he spoke like a medieval knight or something. It was so proper and so calculated.

Legolas simply furrowed his eyebrows. He was convinced Maya was the one who spoke oddly. "You are the one with the odd sayings. For instance, you say "yeah" instead of "yes." or "wanna" instead of "want to". It isn't grammatically correct."

Maya smirked, "Alright, Captain Grammar, whatever you say." she said, "Now I'm gonna go to bed," adding emphasis on the 'gonna' just to annoy Legolas.

The elf shook his head, she was beyond correcting at this point, "_Quel Kaima_,"

"What does that mean?" asked Maya.

"Sleep well," translated Legolas. He smiled and Maya gave him a small smile in return before retreating to her bedroom.

...

Maya woke up panting, her hair matted from her dampened forehead and glanced at the clock on her desk.

1:00 A.M.

She groaned and turned on her side, attempting to find a more comfortable position and closed her eyes again.

Half an hour later, Maya was still wide awake with no sign that she was going to fall asleep anytime soon. She was definitely paying for watching that horror movie because every noise and every crack of the floor made her jump.

Maya turned on the lamp and sat up, trying to calm herself down. Maybe all she needed was a glass of water or something, her throat was so dry.

Still half asleep, she got out of bed and walked through the dark hallway to the kitchen. Reaching into the cupboard, she grabbed a glass and filled it from the sink before drinking greedily.

Completely in her own little world, Maya screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, grabbing the baguette on the counter for defence.

She clutched at her chest and and let out a sigh of relief when she came face to face with Legolas. Maya felt kind of silly, after all who else could it possibly be? This movie was getting to her way more than she thought.

"Don't scare me like that!" she cried, panting, "I could have hit you or something."

All Legolas could do was stare at her He wanted to chuckle at the sight in front of him; Maya holding a loaf of bread in her hands like a sword.

"You were going to hit me with that?" he asked incredulously, and Maya could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I grabbed the closest thing, okay?" defended Maya, but she couldn't stop the fit of giggles that came when she realized how ridiculous the situation was. She must be more tired than she thought.

Legolas began to chuckle as well, "Wouldn't one of the knives have been better? I must say however, you did have the element of surprise, I certainly wasn't expecting a loaf of bread."

"Shut up," said Maya through her fit of giggles, "I wasn't prepared for you to sneak up on me like that. Next time say something, or else who knows what I'll grab next."

Legolas grinned "Perhaps it will be the lettuce." Maya scowled before putting down the baguette.

He moved to turn on the lights and Maya squinted as her eyes adjusted, "I can't sleep," she said.

"Is the movie keeping you awake?" asked the elf.

Maya nodded, "I should know better than to watch scary movies. I'm not gonna get any sleep now. Mind if I stay up with you?"

Legolas shook his head before moving over to the window. He'd made a habit of staring down at the city while Maya slept.

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked and the elf turned to face her.

Maya didn't give him any time to reply before taking his hand and dragging him out the door of her apartment.

"We do not have to take the...elevator...do we?" he asked when they stood out in the hallway.

Maya shook her head, "We'll take the stairs, just for you, but be ready for a climb. We're going to the roof. Who would have thought the brave elven warrior, Legolas Thraduilion would be scared of an elevator?"

Legolas scowled.

"You face off a balrog and take down an oliphant single-handedly but you're scared of the elevator...oh boy..." teased Maya.

"Yes, well whose hand did you puncture with your fingernails during that movie?" countered Legolas.

Maya stuck her tongue out at him and Legolas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Very ladylike," he said sarcastically.

They went on teasing each other as they climbed the fifteen flights of stairs to the roof and all the while, Maya was silently cursing the fact that they couldn't take the elevator. _We're taking it on the way down_, she thought, _I'll force him in if I have to, there's no way I'm doing this again._

By the time they reached the top, Maya was panting and Legolas looked as though he hadn't even broken a sweat. She cursed the crazy elven stamina and reminded herself to renew that gym membership; she was way out of shape.

"What is up here?" asked Legolas.

"You'll see, its really something," said Maya opening the door so they could step out onto the roof.

Legolas was not prepared for the sight that met them. As far as his eyes could see were the lights and tall buildings that made up the expansive New York skyline. Maya approached the railing and allowed herself to get lost in the view. She never got tired of it and often came here to escape from the rest of the world.

She smiled to see the elf looking as absorbed in the sight as she was, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I never thought New York was so big," said Legolas as his eyes took it all in.

"Yeah, it's easy to forget that when you're on the ground, but up here its like a nice dose of reality," said Maya, "Look, there's the Empire State Building we took you to last weekend."

The elf followed Maya's finger as she pointed to the large tower.

"You see the blue lights around the top?" she asked and Legolas nodded, "Well that's the standard but they change the colours for holidays and stuff, its really pretty."

"Do you come here often?" asked Legolas.

Maya nodded, "Yeah, this is my spot. I come to think about life and relax. I feel untouchable here."

"I can see why. It is overwhelming to be sure," said Legolas coming to stand beside her.

Maya leaned her forearms on the railing and continued to look out at the city. Legolas thought she looked beautiful, standing there with her hair swirling in the wind, the soft lights bathing her face, her lips slightly parted. She looked so at peace. His heart leapt when she turned and smiled at him.

Maya couldn't believe how beautiful he looked. It wasn't even fair at this point. His eyes were so blue and when he looked at her like that, she got weak in the knees. There was a real connection and everything was so right when they were together. She wished so badly that things were different and that he were staying, she wouldn't have to hide how she felt.

"So tell me, when you and Gimli compared your number of kills after Helms Deep, was that orc really twitching?" she asked, trying to push her thoughts away.

Legolas was so enraptured that he almost forgot to speak, "Of course it was," he said finally, managing a small smirk, "Gimli was simply trying to hold onto his victory. He also tried to make that oliphant count as only one kill."

"That was at least 20!" said Maya laughing, "At that part of the movie I kind of just sat there with my mouth open."

"I'm pleased to know that I have support, I will have to tell Gimli when I see him next," said Legolas, "If I see him again."

"You will, that's what tomorrow's for right? We're gonna figure this all out," said Maya. She really didn't want him to go but to keep him here wouldn't be right.

Legolas nodded and they continued to look out at the city in silence.

"What's your father like?" asked Maya after a few moments.

This earned her an odd look from Legolas, "My father?"

"Yeah, Tolkien never wrote much about him and Peter Jackson makes him sound like kind of a grouch in The Hobbit. That's a movie about Bilbo's adventure with Thorin and the dwarves," explained Maya.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "I will admit, he is intimidating and quite stubborn. We do not have a very close relationship, he is more preoccupied with his throne than he ever was with his son."

Maya smiled sadly, "Sorry to hear that...He's crazy if he doesn't appreciate you. You're a great guy."

He smiled "Thank you, but I am used to this. He has been this way for much of my life, I dare not hope he will change," said Legolas with a sigh.

"Well...if he looks the same as in the movie, his eyebrows...mega creepy," said Maya trying to lighten the mood, "and his eyes...honestly they look like they could stare right through my soul or something."

The elf gave a small smile and Maya's faded, "Sorry if that was rude, I was trying to cheer you up a bit," she said.

"I appreciate it," he said, "His eyebrows are slightly intimidating, aren't they?"

"Just a tad," agreed Maya with a small laugh, "You know... I'm glad you dropped into my apartment. I'm glad we met."

Legolas smiled warmly "I am too."

They stayed up on the roof for quite some time, talking about everything, before Maya started to yawn and Legolas convinced her she needed to go to sleep. When they got to the elevator, Maya tried to convince him to take it with her but he decided to take the stairs down instead.

When they entered her apartment, Legolas said 'goodnight', pulled out the couch and lay down so he could try to rest; after all he hadn't slept in days.

"I don't really wanna go back in there," whispered Maya, pointing to her bedroom, "the nightmares are gonna come back.

She felt stupid, she was a grown woman and like a child she was worried about demons in her room.

Legolas stared as Maya walked over to the hide-a-bed and smiled shyly. She couldn't believe she was even going to ask, this totally went against her plan to keep her distance, but right now she needed to sleep badly and she wasn't going to do that if she went back to her own bed.

"This is going to sound so inappropriate but...can I stay with you?" she asked softly.

Legolas continued to stare for a moment. Every fibre of his being told him to say 'no' but she looked so exhausted and he couldn't bear to send her back to her nightmares.

"Just for tonight," he said with a sigh. He moved over to the other end of the bed and placed the spare pillow next to his.

Maya timidly laid down next to him and whispered a very hushed 'good night' before closing her eyes.

Legolas was very aware of their closeness and now he almost wished he'd said 'no'. When he heard her breathing deepen, he knew she was asleep. The elf closed his own eyes in an attempt to find rest and the flower scent of her hair slowly pulled him into the land of dreams.

Sometime during the night, Legolas had shifted in his sleep so that Maya was pressed up against him and his arm was draped over her waist. He woke up to the smell of flowers and realized their position. He took a moment to observe her and thought she looked really peaceful when she slept. The elf decided it was best if Maya didn't wake up to find herself pressed against him and proceeded to untangle himself from her. His body protested at the loss of her warmth as he moved away, he was afraid to admit how nice it had felt to hold her.

Maya's eyes slowly fluttered open and she turned to see Legolas sitting at the foot of the bed. She sighed with relief; crisis averted, nothing had happened last night and she could now relax.

"Morning," she said before checking the time on her phone.

"Good morn," said Legolas.

"It's 6:45, I might as well get ready now," said Maya, even when all she wanted to do was stay in bed all day. She was exhausted.

Legolas nodded and Maya got up to get showered and dressed for the day. When she emerged, she was wearing her work outfit and had her briefcase in hand, ready to head out the door.

"Okay, well I'll be here around 12:30 to pick you up. Is that okay?" she asked.

"I will see you then," said Legolas, "have a good morning at the office."

"Thanks," said Maya with a smile before disappearing beyond the door.

When she had gone, Legolas walked over to the kitchen for a glass of water when he saw a peculiar-looking piece of paper on the counter. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a name and a phone number as well.

James. Who was James? Why did Maya have his phone number?

Justin's words from the previous week tore through him. _she's attractive, she's smart, she's got a great personality. I think she'd have no problem finding people who are interested in her._

Legolas found it hard to control the questions racing through his mind at that point as well as the sense of dread and anger that came over him. Was Maya seeing this man? Why hadn't she said anything? Had he kissed her? Had she slept with him?

The last thought made Legolas drop the menu as though it were in flames. She couldn't possibly be seeing this James character and he certainly hoped she hadn't given herself to him. No, not when yesterday she'd almost kissed him.

The thought of Maya with another man made him furious and he began to pace the floor like a caged animal. Legolas had never felt so governed by his emotions in his entire life and now all he could think about was how hurt he was at the thought that Maya could have feelings for someone else. Someone who wasn't him.

**A/N:** Someone's a little jealous... :s So that was chapter 6, please let me know what you think. Next chapter we meet the wacky physics prof!

Please review and leave me your feedback, it really helps and it lets me know how I'm doing! Looking forward to hearing from you!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here is chapter 7. I've made this one extra long because I'll be in Europe for about 3 weeks starting Sunday. I won't be able to update while I'm away but I promise as soon as I get back (June 3rd) I will be updating regularly.

I've started replying to reviews through the PM function just because its faster and simpler. It also means I can give you the chapter faster :) Unfortunately that means that I won't be able to give personalized responses to those who don't have accounts but I truly do appreciate the reviews!

But I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I'm very grateful for the response.

Thank you to: **LordHelen**, **erestor's-robes****, LadyofRohan,xX-MissyMoo-Xx, Raider-K, Guest, Zombi3gyrl and KDSkywalker. **I truly appreciate the support!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 7**

Legolas continued to pace the room as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Since discovering the phone number on the counter, had no idea what to believe. The elf was slightly startled by his own behaviour and the feelings coursing through him, he'd always managed to keep a lid on his anger, but now he felt out of control.

He picked up the phone and dialled a number, waiting patiently as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Justin," said Legolas, "I must speak with you."

"Hey buddy! What's up?" came the voice on the line.

Legolas took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself, because the more he thought about it the angrier he got, "I found a phone number on the counter. Does the name 'James' mean anything to you?"

The line went silent for a moment. Of course Jen had mentioned the "James" thing to Justin.

"No," he lied; the fact that Legolas was even calling about this was a sign of pure jealousy, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure its nothing."

"How can it be nothing? By now I am well aware of the courting practices of this world and this man means to court her if he gave her his phone number," said Legolas, getting more and more impatient.

"Maybe he's just a friend?" tried Justin, but he knew Legolas wasn't going to buy it.

"Hardly," countered Legolas, "What if this man has dishonourable intentions? I will not let her go out with him."

"Legolas...stay out of it man, trust me," warned Justin, "Maya is a grown woman and she makes her own decisions. She's not gonna like it if you start telling her what to do."

"But she needs protection!" protested Legolas, his fist were now clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, he'd never felt this way before, so governed by his emotions that he couldn't control them.

Justin sighed on the line, "You love her."

"I am not certain what I feel right now," said Legolas. Did he love her? Could that explain the uncontrollable rage he felt at this moment? He'd never reacted in such a manner when Tauriel was being courted.

"Welcome to a very dark, ugly place called jealousy, my friend," said Justin. "If you love her you need to tell her how you feel before this gets out of hand."

Legolas said nothing for a moment, "Thank you Justin."

Justin sighed. "No problem man, don't do anything rash."

When he hung up the phone, Legolas resumed his pacing of the floor. Jealousy. In all of his long life, he'd never felt jealousy before; this was not an emotion that elves frequently experienced. That explained why he hadn't recognized it right away, why it had caught him so off-guard.

The very thought of Maya kissing someone else, laughing with someone else was enough to make his blood boil. That was his laugh; he did not want anyone else to have it. He thought of how peaceful Maya looked sleeping in his arms that morning and his heart raced. He couldn't bear to think of her in someone else's arms, it drove him mad.

Legolas sighed and retrieved his bow to test the string and check the fletching of his arrows, a technique he often used to calm himself.

As he ran his fingers gently over the feathers, he couldn't help but think of the softness of Maya's hair. He sighed in frustration, she was consuming his every thought. He was still angry about James and he couldn't understand why Maya hadn't told him. He felt hurt and slightly betrayed.

...

"Hey Maya, before you leave, here's a couple copies of the magazine," said Tristan running to catch up with her. He took one of the copies and turned to her article, featuring a large photograph of Richard III.

Maya couldn't keep from smiling, "You gave me two whole pages?"

Tristan nodded, "We did. You deserve it, so enjoy this moment," he said handing her a stack, "I'm so proud of how far you've come."

Maya pulled him into a hug, "Aw, Trist, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up, and tell Lance I hope he feels better. I still can't believe he ended up in the hospital. Maybe that article with cheer him up," he said with a wink.

Maya blushed "Will do," she said and with one last wave, she ran towards the elevator carrying her stack of magazines.

When she got home, the apartment was quiet. Maya furrowed her eyebrows, normally Legolas was there waiting for her when she got home. He knew she was going to stop by and pick him up, so why was he not ready to go?

"Legolas?" she called, setting her stuff on the counter. When she received no answer, Maya walked down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Legolas?" she called again. Why wasn't he answering her? Why wasn't he here? Had something happened?

Maya began to panic inwardly until she heard the creaking of the bathroom door. The elf emerged wearing a light cotton shirt and jeans, his hair was down and still slightly damp from the shower.

Maya looked at him with concern, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Legolas gave her a curt nod, "Why would it not be?" his tone was slightly harsh.

"Well I called you several times and you didn't answer me so I was worried something happened," said Maya.

"As you can see, there is nothing to worry about," said the elf before walking off into the living room.

Maya stood there in utter confusion before following. Why was he acting like this with her?

"Um, Tristan gave me some copies of the magazine with my article in it. I brought one for you," she tried, holding out a copy for Legolas.

The elf simply stared at her for a moment with his icy blue eyes before taking the magazine and placing it on the table, "Thank you, I will read it at a later time."

Maya's mouth now hung slightly agape. Was he snubbing her? In all their time together, he'd never acted this way. So cold, so distant.

"Fine, well I guess we should get going then," she said feeling hurt. Now that Legolas had put a damper on her mood, she wanted to get this whole thing with Bernstein over with.

"If you wish," replied the elf coolly.

Maya said nothing and grabbed her purse, waiting for Legolas to follow before she locked the door to her apartment.

They travelled in silence and Legolas simply glanced ahead of him, only bothering to acknowledge her when she told him which street they had to take. Maya wanted to cry, she couldn't figure out why he was being so cold with her. She thought he'd be excited for her when she showed him the magazine, he might have even flipped through it a bit, but he barely had a reaction at all and that hurt. It hurt so deeply that he could do such a thing. This wasn't the Legolas she had grown to care about.

They reached Fifth Avenue, and Maya began looking for the address. When she'd looked up Edward Bernstein online, she thought clearly someone was well off and had expensive taste, because she couldn't even afford to dream about living in one of these places.

She spotted the number 1148 on one of the tall, luxurious buildings and proceeded to ask the doorman if a Professor Edward Bernstein lived there.

As Maya conversed with the doorman, Legolas was still trying to control the swirl of emotions within him. He just could not shake the feeling of betrayal, after all he'd thought Maya might have feelings for him and now she was taking phone numbers from interested suitors. If she truly reciprocated his feelings, why would she not tell "James" that she was not interested? Perhaps this had all been a farce to her. The thought both angered and saddened him because it had certainly not been a farce on his end; to an elf matters of the heart were not to be taken lightly.

"Come on," said Maya walking past him towards the elevator, "He's on the 22nd floor so we're not taking the stairs."

She didn't even wait for him to respond before pushing the button. The doors opened and she waltzed in followed by Legolas. The elf's heart didn't race the way it normally did when the doors slid closed, this time he was far too upset to let his fear of elevators bother him.

When they reached Edward Bernstein's apartment, Maya took a deep breath before knocking three times. This was the moment of truth, though she wasn't as focused as she should be because the whole Legolas thing was really tearing away at her.

After a few moments an older, grey-haired man with a slight accent answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Maya Evans, I'm looking for Professor Edward Bernstein," she said.

The man looked at her curiously, "You've found him. How can I be of service?"

Maya swallowed. '_Here goes nothing'_, she thought, "Well I wanted to speak to you about your research on...parallel worlds."

Professor Bernstein sighed, "I've given up on that, therefore I'm afraid I can't help you."

"But you can," pressed Maya. Legolas held his breath as the man continued to study them.

"How so?" he demanded.

Maya took a deep breath, Tristan was going to kill her. "I'm working for National Geographic and I'm really interested in your research."

He was about to protest but Maya interrupted, "Look, I know you've been burned by the media, but I'm not here to do that. I'm genuinely interested in what you've discovered and I would be honoured if you would sit down with us to talk about it."

"I don't speak to the media anymore," said Professor Bernstein sternly, "I realize you may have had nothing to do with the spectacle that was made of me but I do not trust you all the same. Good day."

He was about to close the door on them, but Maya held it open.

"I suggest you take your hand off my door before I call security, young lady," he warned.

Despite the fact that he was angry with Maya, Legolas stepped up in front of her, "You will not threaten her or you will have me to contend with."

Maya groaned, this was definitely not going to help convince Bernstein and he was now staring daggers at Legolas.

She put a hand to Legolas' chest and gently pushed him back, "It's okay," she said to the elf. She was pretty confused at this point. After spending all this time ignoring her, now he was jumping to her rescue?

"Look, this is an independent project of mine. I haven't said anything to my editors yet but I would love to sit down with you. Afterwards, I will write the article and pitch it to my editors at National Geographic and you will have the final say before anything gets published, just please give me a chance," pleaded Maya.

"Does he have to come?" asked Professor Bernstein as he eyed Legolas.

Maya nodded, "Where I go, he goes too. He's harmless, I promise."

The Professor sighed before opening the door a little wider and gesturing for them to come in, "I hope I don't regret this."

"You won't, I promise," reassured Maya, putting on her sweetest smile.

Professor Bernstein led them into his living room and motioned for them to take a seat on the couch while he sat in the armchair across from them.

Clasping his hands together, he studied Maya carefully, "So what do you want to know, Ms. Evans?"

Maya took out the notes she'd scribbled earlier at the office and proceeded as though she were conducting a real interview.

"First of all, Professor, I'd like to ask you how these portals work, I mean how are they activated? Where can you find them?"

"If we are going to proceed, I will ask that you please call me Edward," he said and Maya nodded, "Alright so the first thing to understand is that our world is not the only one, it is one world that exists parallel to many others. What I did was I discovered that there is a way to get from one to the next using mathematical calculations and charts. Of course you would not be able to understand any of them so I will simply this for you. These gateways exist but not just anyone can find them, they need to be triggered, if you will, by forces more powerful than science can explain."

"Like magic?" asked Maya, "But you're a scientist, doesn't that go against what you study?"

Edward laughed, "I am a scientist but I am not closed-minded. I found something a few years ago that convinced me that my theory was correct," he said getting up to retrieve something from his study.

When he came back, he was holding a finely crafter dagger made out of a very light but sparkling metal, "This is most definitely not of this world, I tested the metal and I could not find a match with anything of this earth."

Legolas eyed the dagger with awe, "May I see it?" he asked. Could it be what he thought it was?

Edward handed the dagger to him and the elf studied it closely, "Mithril," he said before he could stop himself.

"You know what this is?" asked Edward curiously, "I've been a physicist for thirty years and I've never come across such a substance. Mithril doesn't exist."

Maya shot Legolas a look. So much for keeping this a covert operation. Nonetheless, even she was curious about how mithril could have possibly ended up here.

"Yes, I believe you can help me," said Legolas handing the dagger back to Edward.

"What is going on here?" asked the professor, "Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, I don't appreciate you wasting my time."

_'Oh boy'..._ thought Maya, "Umm...you've heard of Middle Earth, right?"

"Yes of course, I am an avid reader of Tolkien's work," said Edward eyeing her curiously.

"Well...we believe that Middle Earth is one of those parallel worlds you were talking about..." Maya held her breath as he continued to stare at her.

Edward shook his head, "I told you I am not in the mood to play games, Ms. Evans. Could you not leave an old man in peace? Haven't I suffered enough humiliation?"

Legolas stood up and took the dagger from his hands, he made a small gash in his arm and Edward looked at him in horror.

"What on earth are you doing?!" he demanded, "Are you completely out of your-"

The words died in his mouth as he noticed the cut on Legolas' arm had healed completely in a matter of seconds.

"How? How is this possible? What are you?" asked the man, he was now frightened out of his wits.

"I am an elf from Middle Earth, my name is Legolas Thranduilion," said Legolas as he moved his hair from over his ears to reveal the pointed tips, "I assure you, they are quite real."

Edward sat there with his mouth agape, unable to say a word for several moments as his mind struggled to comprehend what stood in front of his very eyes.

"Elves heal very fast," explained Legolas, "A small cut like the one I just inflicted on myself would take mere moments to heal."

"He's telling the truth," said Maya, "Trust me, I had the same reaction when he first told me who he was, but he's not lying."

Edward rubbed at his eyes with his hands and continued to look from Maya to Legolas in both disbelief and wonder, "Tell me everything," he said.

"It all started last Friday night, my whole apartment shook and all of a sudden, there he was laying beneath a pile of stuff," began Maya.

By the time she finished her tale, the professor didn't know whether to be frightened or thrilled that the proof that he'd been right all along now sat across from him in his living room.

"So can you help us?" asked Maya.

"I can try," said Edward, "These are all simply theories. So first thing's first. Legolas do you remember anything that happened right before you arrived here?"

The elf shook his head, "Absolutely nothing, which is highly unusual seeing as elves have long memories."

"It's actually not that unusual," said Edward, "Your body would go through a small shock when it travels across space in such a way."

"What kind of shock?" asked Maya worriedly.

"Nothing dangerous, but travelling across worlds is not normal so it is natural for our brains to be slightly traumatized when this happens." replied the professor, "It will take time for his memory to return completely, but it will return. In the mean time you may find yourself remembering little bits and pieces."

Legolas fixed the professor with his deep blue eyes, "The mithril dagger, it means that someone has crossed into this world from Middle Earth before?"

"It would appear that way," said Edward pensively, "Now, to solve your dilemma, Legolas will have to remember exactly what he was doing before he was transported because something had to act as a key to activate the portal."

"Like an object?" asked Maya, "But what would be powerful enough to do that?"

"My guess would be some kind of enchanted item but I cannot say for sure what it is, these keys can take any form. Whatever it is, it's travelled here with Legolas and that will be his ticket home," said Edward, "For all we know, the dagger may have been one such item once."

"But you're a scientist, how can you possibly believe in magic?" asked Maya once again.

The professor chuckled, "That is where I lost the support of my peers, you see, they are scientists through and through. So when I started talking to them about magic, they thought I had gone off my rocker. They wanted concrete scientific evidence for what I found and I could not provide them with that. I could calculate the existence of portals through mathematic formulas but that was the extent. Science cannot explain what is at work here, which is a force much stronger than anything of this earth."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows "Professor Tolkien created a world with...elves, dwarves, hobbits and a whole manner of different creatures and somehow it became real?"

"I can't fully explain it, but yes it would appear that way. It is an incredibly powerful force which links this world with Middle Earth and it is an equally powerful key that has allowed you to travel from one to the other, Legolas. Your task is to work on getting your memory back and only then will we be able to fit the missing pieces of this puzzle," said Edward with a sigh, "Until then, my guess is as good as yours."

Legolas sighed, until he regained his memory, not even Professor Bernstein could help, but at least this gave him a small amount of hope.

"Well thank you for your time," said Maya standing up from the couch.

"Not a problem," said Edward, "Legolas, when you remember what it was you were doing before you came here, we can try to find that key."

...

As they entered her apartment in silence, Maya wasn't sure whether she was more or less confused than before. There was definitely more to this than she thought. At least now they knew that the key to finding Legolas' way home was through his memory and when it returned, they could figure out how to get him back.

Legolas wordlessly sat on the couch, his cold front having seemingly returned. She still had no idea what she'd done to make him act this way. Maya looked over at the elf who continued to avoid her gaze.

She sighed and walked over to the counter to retrieve the menu before disappearing into her bedroom. If Legolas wasn't going to talk to her, why shouldn't she call James?

Legolas heard the click of the door and his heart tightened. He knew she had gone to call that man and he felt almost sick at the thought.

"Hey James? It's Maya," she asked when he finally picked up.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd change your mind!" said the warm voice on the line. It was a nice change from the cold silence she'd received all afternoon.

Maya gave a small laugh, "Yea, I guess I did. I know its short notice and you probably already have plans but I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"I'd love to," he said and Maya was slightly stunned. She couldn't imagine how a guy like him would be free on a friday night.

"Um okay, maybe drinks or something in an hour?" she asked.

"Sounds good!" said James, "I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

"1435 Third Avenue. Apartment 810," said Maya as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "I'll see you soon."

"Definitely, I'm glad you changed your mind Maya," said James before hanging up the phone.

When Maya emerged from her bedroom wearing a dress and heels, Legolas didn't know what to think. He'd remembered her saying that she despised dresses and that they were only for special occasions.

"Who is James?" he demanded, his jealousy in full swing.

Maya looked up at the elf stunned, these were some of the first words he'd said to her all day.

"How do you know about James?" she asked. He held her under the scrutiny of his blue gaze as she walked down the hall towards him.

"First, I found that curious piece of paper on the counter this morning with his phone number, and I just heard you speaking with him," said Legolas angrily, "He is coming here?"

Maya said nothing for a moment as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. First Legolas spent the whole days ignoring her and being a real jerk and now he wanted to talk about her date.

"Yeah, he's coming here," said Maya cautiously, "We're going out for a little bit. Maybe a few drinks. What's with the interrogation? You've barely said a word to me all day."

She noticed now that Legolas' fists were clenched and his jaw was slightly tight. "Why did you not tell me about him?" asked the elf.

"I forgot, I guess. I only met him last night Legolas!" she defended. Maya was shocked, he'd never acted like this before.

"Do not go out with him," ordered Legolas.

Maya gave him a challenging look, "Why not?"

The elf stood up from the bar and began to pace the floor. He needed to do something, he felt restless.

"You know nothing about this man. He may have dishonourable intentions and judging by the location he wishes to take you to, I would not be surprised."

"So what you're saying is, he wants to take me a nice lounge or somewhere they serve drinks and that automatically makes him a rapist? Come on Legolas, think rationally about this," said Maya exasperatedly. She was starting to get a little more than pissed off now.

"I am thinking rationally, but you clearly are not," accused the elf.

Maya looked at him in disbelief, "You ignored me all day and when you did talk to me it was cold and mean. Now you want to tell me not to go out with a guy who's been nothing but sweet with me? I think I'll do what I want."

"Dressed in that manner?" said Legolas, his eyes roaming over the spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above the knee.

"What is wrong with the way I'm dressed?" she demanded, her nostrils flaring slightly.

Truthfully, Legolas thought there was nothing wrong with the dress; she looked beautiful. The only thing wrong was that she was wearing it for someone else. The elf said nothing but the tenseness in his muscles betrayed his emotions.

"I'm a grown woman, Legolas," said Maya, trying to keep her tears at bay, "And I make my own decisions about what I wear and who I go out with. Right now I'm more than a little pissed off at you for the way you treated me today."

"I am the one who feels betrayed, Maya," seethed the elf, "You did not tell me that you intended to let this man court you."

"Who said anything about courting? He's taking me out so we can get to know each other!" cried Maya. So this whole thing was about James? He'd ignored her all afternoon because he was upset about James? She couldn't believe it.

"So your logic is become acquainted with him after you've agreed to start seeing him? Yes, that makes perfect sense, Maya." said Legolas, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Maya was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that the reason Legolas had been upset all day was because of James. This was not like the elf at all.

"So the reason you've been cold with me is because of James?" she managed angrily, "Are you serious? I was worried I did something wrong. Why didn't you talk to me? Friends talk to each other, they don't just freeze each other out!"

"Tell him not to come," demanded Legolas. He knew he was acting abominably but was powerless to stop it as his jealousy raged through him.

"I won't do that," cried Maya defiantly, "I'm going out with him whether you like it or not."

She was about to stomp off towards the bathroom to continue getting ready for her date but something held her back. This was their first fight and she felt horrible. All she wanted to do was run over to the elf and hug him senseless, but her pride wouldn't allow that. He'd acted like a jerk and now she was going to prove a point.

"What's gotten into you, today? You've never acted this way," she said sadly with her back turned to him, "I just want Legolas back because whoever is here in the room with me, that's not him. I want my sweet, funny, caring friend back."

Discreetly she wiped a small tear from her cheeks as she waited for the elf to say something. Anything.

When she received nothing but silence, Maya sighed and made for the bathroom.

Legolas watched as the bathroom door closed and his heart tightened. Though she'd tried to hide them from him, he could smell her tears. He looked down ashamedly at his clenched fists; he'd let his emotions carry him too far. His tense muscles slowly relaxed as sadness took over him. Justin could not have been more right; jealousy was a dark, ugly place and Legolas now found himself its latest victim.

He'd hurt her and now she was falling of her own free will into the arms of another man. Legolas had no one to blame but himself.

Maya had never been so confused in her life. Yesterday he'd wanted to kiss her, this afternoon he'd snubbed her and now he was upset that she was going out with someone else.

She'd arranged with Tristan for a special dedication to be placed at the end of her article and she'd been excited but nervous for Legolas to read it. When he completely disregarded the magazine and continued acting cold with her, it had broken her heart. After all, her boss had finally managed to drag it out of her; she had more than just feelings for Legolas. Had it not been for his cold attitude, she would have revealed how she felt. Now all Maya felt was confused and heartbroken that they'd had their first fight with no sign of reconciliation.

She hated leaving things unresolved but for tonight she had no choice. She soon heard a knock at the front door and rushed over to answer before Legolas could do anything crazy.

"You look beautiful," said James holding out a bouquet of flowers.

Maya forced down her emotions and somehow managed to smile, "Thank you, I'm just going to put them in a vase."

"I know this great place called Clover Club," said James, shifting uncomfortably under Legolas' gaze. He gave a small wave but received no acknowledgement.

"That sounds lovely," said Maya.

As she scoured the kitchen, Legolas observed the man who had come to court Maya. She was right, he sensed no malice or ill intention but all the same he didn't like him. Legolas felt that James was not worthy of Maya, but then again, neither was he after what he'd done. Aragorn would have chided him for such behaviour and Gimli certainly would not have condoned it. Without the counsel of his two best friends, Legolas felt lost. All he could do was stare at Maya as she left the apartment with James, powerless to do anything about it.

Sighing he moved to the couch as the reality of the situation set in. He was in love with Maya. He'd tried over and over again to deny it, but in the end his heart won out. He loved her and that was why it drove him mad to think of her with someone else, why he had acted so irrationally. It did not matter that she was mortal, nor that he was leaving; his heart was lost to her smile, to the small dimples on her cheeks and her brilliant green eyes.

His eyes brushed over the discarded magazine on the coffee table and hesitantly he picked it up. Swallowing hard, Legolas held it firmly in both his hands before turning the pages until he found Maya's article. With every word he read, Legolas felt shame and sorrow. She'd been so anxious to show him her work and he'd tossed it aside. He was immensely proud of her but he'd not told her that. He'd made her believe he didn't care for her at all.

As he got to the end of the article, his heart stopped.

_For L. Thank you for being the most important person in my life. _

Legolas cursed himself as he read the dedication. She'd wanted him to see this. His heart began to pound in his chest and it seemed as though he could not get those beautiful green eyes out of his mind; they haunted him. What had he done? He was an elf not an orc, but he'd behaved no better.

Justin's words came flooding back to him; '_If you love her, you need to tell her before it gets out of hand.'_

Legolas sighed dejectedly. It had already gotten out of hand and he might have destroyed his chances with her but he at least owed her an explanation for his barbaric behaviour. Legolas decided he was going to put aside his pride and tell her how he felt.

The elf stood from the couch and retrieved Maya's laptop. Through his many afternoons alone as well as tutorials from Justin, he'd gotten quite good at using it.

When the Google search bar came up, Legolas typed in 'Clover Club'; the place that James had mentioned. From what Legolas could tell, it was some ways from Maya's apartment. He quickly scribbled down some directions and made ready to leave. But first, he picked up the National Geographic that Maya had left him and skillfully took out and folded the two pages of her article before storing them safely in his jean pocket.

...

"So you're a journalist, wow," said James, looking rather impressed, "You know this place used to be a social club for journalists."

"Really?" asked Maya as they were served their wine, "I had no idea."

It turned out James was a criminal lawyer at a prominent firm, born and raised in New York City.

"So do you do high profile stuff?" asked Maya, taking a small sip of her wine.

"Not yet," admitted James, "I've only been with the firm for a few years. I've got a little way to go before I stop being the coffee guy. I do research and smaller cases but they don't let me touch the big stuff."

Maya tried to smile, but somehow her mind always kept coming back to Legolas. She wished they hadn't left things on such a bad note. She almost felt guilty for the way she'd treated him regardless of the fact that he'd hurt her.

What made matters worse was that she could hear 'Stairway to Heaven' playing softly under the loud chatter of the other customers. Her heart tightened. Only yesterday had she played that song for Legolas. She lightly ran her fingers over the gold bracelet on her arm. That song had played as he'd clasped it around her wrist and she hadn't taken it off since. That song had played as he'd leaned in to kiss her.

Maya tried with great difficulty to concentrate on what James was saying and to ignore the song. Taking another sip of her wine, she nodded when James asked her if she was an only child.

"My parents live in Maine, where I was born. I came here for college and I just never went back," she said.

James gave her a concerned look, "Are you okay? You seem like you're somewhere else."

Maya smiled apologetically. Truthfully, she was somewhere else. In her mind, she was with a certain golden haired elf, laughing at re-runs of 'Two and a half Men'.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she managed as she continued to run her fingers over the bracelet, "I just have a bit on my mind. I had a fight with someone I care about."

"You mean that guy in your apartment? I wanted to ask you about him. He looked kind of mad," said James.

"Yeah, that's Lance. He's a friend visiting from London and we got into a fight today. It was our first fight ever," said Maya sadly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure it will work itself out if you're good friends," said James reassuringly, "Shall I get us some more wine?"

Maya nodded and he flagged down the waitress to place his order. She felt guilty. James was incredibly sweet and here she was thinking about Legolas. She was certain that James would make a wonderful boyfriend, or even a husband someday, for some lucky girl. She knew that lucky girl was not her. Being here with James didn't feel right. She didn't feel with him the way she felt with Legolas.

...

Legolas walked the streets of New York, stopping every once in a while to ask for directions. His heart pounded incessantly as he got closer and closer to his destination. He put his hand in his pocket and felt for the folded piece of paper. She'd written that he was the most important person in her life, or at least he had been before he'd acted like a complete and utter fool. Legolas pressed onward with a newfound determination. Maya needed to know that he felt the same way, that he couldn't live without her.

When he found the building, Legolas walked into the lobby and asked the doorman where he could find the 'Clover Club'. The man eyed him strangely before pointing to the elevator.

"It's on the 30th floor," he said.

Legolas nodded before walking straight up to the giant metal box that he hated so much. Without hesitation, he walked in as the doors opened. Yes he hated elevators, but for Maya he would gladly face far worse.

As he climbed the floors, Legolas realized how ill prepared he was to face her. He had prepared no grand speech and he was certain she would be angry with him.

His heart pounded as the elevator came to a stop on the 30th floor. The doors opened and Legolas looked around at the busy atmosphere of the rooftop bar. Out the window, he could see the expansive New York skyline and he was reminded of when Maya had shown him her place on the roof of her building.

The elf's eyes scanned the tables until he spotted James and Maya conversing and sipping on wine. His chest tightened as he observed them for a few moments. He wished with all his heart that it was him sitting there with her.

Legolas took a deep breath and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he began to walk towards them.

"I'm happy we did this," said James and Maya faked a small smile. Her mind was still somewhere else and all she could think about was making things right with Legolas.

She was about to reply when she realized James was looking strangely at something beyond her.

"Um, is everything oka-"

Maya's words died as she turned to see what it was that James was looking at. Her heart stopped as her gaze fell over long, golden hair and soft blue eyes.

Legolas.

She continued to stare, mouth agape as he made his way over to their table. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind at once. She couldn't decide if she was more happy to see him or upset that he was still seemingly playing the jealousy game. What was he doing here?

All thoughts came to a stop when she saw the crestfallen look of the elf and his sparkling blue eyes full of sorrow.

When he reached their table, Maya was about to ask him what on earth he was doing here, but Legolas put up a hand to silence her.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but this could not wait," he said softly, "I must speak with you Maya."

Maya looked back and forth from James to Legolas. Her date looked slightly annoyed as he downed his glass of wine and the elf gave her a pleading look.

Maya sighed. She had no idea what she was doing, but her heart kept telling her to give Legolas a chance. Somehow he'd made it all the way here and the least she could do was hear him out.

"I'm sorry James, will you excuse us for a few minutes?" she said apologetically.

James sighed and nodded. With his blessing, Maya got up from her seat and walked towards the balcony doors as Legolas followed close behind.

When they were outside and out of earshot, she turned to face him.

"What do you want, Legolas?" she asked.

The elf gave her another pleading look. "To apologize," he said softly.

"You hurt me today," said Maya before she could stop herself, "I was genuinely excited to show you that magazine when I got home and you snubbed me. All I could think about on the way home was sharing it with you. What you did, it broke my heart."

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat.

A whirlwind of emotions coursed through her and Maya couldn't stop the tears as they began to flow down her cheeks, "I don't understand why you would act like such a crazy person. First you ignore me, then you fight with me and now you're here. What do you want from me Legolas?"

The elf's heart broke with every tear she shed and even more so because he had been the one who caused them. He slowly took the folded magazine pages out from his pocket and handed them to her.

Maya's heart constricted as she realized what they were. She looked up at the elf and saw only sorrow and regret in his deep blue pools.

"You read it," she whispered.

The elf nodded slowly and gently reached his hand to wipe the tears from her face. Maya stood frozen as he moved his thumb over her cheek.

"I behaved abominably, Maya," began the elf, "I do not expect to hope that you will forgive my foolishness but I felt I owed you an explanation."

Maya could do nothing except look into his eyes and wait for him to continue. She wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Legolas sighed, "There was nothing rational about the way I behaved," he began, "Today I felt something I've never felt before and I can assure you, I've never acted in such a manner. I let my emotions take control of me and I became a monster. I know that I hurt you and that was not my intention because I care deeply for you, Maya."

His heart pounded furiously in his chest as she continued to gaze at him and after what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Deep down she knew the answer, but she wanted him to say it.

The elf took a tentative step towards her. Maya's eyes held pain and confusion and though he had been the cause of it, he wanted nothing more than to chase it all away.

"Elves do not commonly feel jealousy," he began hesitantly, "the thought of you with any man has made it difficult for me to control my emotions...I've never felt so vulnerable. I tried to convince myself that it was nothing because the disciplined warrior that I was taught to become would not allow weakness."

Maya's breathing quickened as he came closer. For the first time in his life, Legolas didn't know what to do; he felt so unsure of himself. The only thing he knew was that her very presence enchanted him and he couldn't keep his eyes from her.

"You are beautiful," he said nervously.

Maya tilted her head slightly and took a step forward. "I thought you didn't like my dress."

Her face was mere inches from his own now.

"I never said I did not like it. I did not like that you were wearing it for him. I want to be the one that you wear it for. I want to be the recipient of your laughter and smile," said the elf softly as he cupped her cheek, "I want to be the only one with the privilege to do this."

Legolas brought his lips down to hers in a slow, gentle kiss. Just when Maya thought her heart couldn't beat any faster, the feel of his lips moving over her own managed to prove her wrong. Legolas felt her shyly kiss him back and he relished in the intensity of the feelings coursing through him. He wanted nothing more than to crush her to him and kiss her senseless, but he was going to be patient with her.

When he pulled away from the kiss, Maya still felt the tingling on her lips. They were both panting slightly from the rush of emotions.

"You should have told me," she whispered. The elf held her gaze and watched as she reached her hand to trace his face.

The elf swallowed nervously as her fingers gently glided over his cheek.

"I love you." he breathed.

Maya's trembling hand brushed a stray golden lock from his face as she looked into his eyes. Legolas held his breath, searching her green orbs for any sign that she returned his affections.

Standing up on her toes, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Legolas' response was immediate as he crushed his lips to hers. Maya kissed him hungrily, wanting him to feel everything words could not express. Legolas pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The elf gently ran his tongue over her lips and was rewarded when she parted them. With his kiss, he managed to break down every defence and chase away all the doubts and hesitation. Every touch of his lips, every caress of his tongue was enough to make her forget where she was and why she had resisted so long to begin with. Her heart belonged to him.

The kiss continued long and drugging as they forgot about everything else around them. Neither noticed that James had asked for the cheque and gone soon after they'd left the bar, knowing that he didn't stand a chance. Neither cared in this moment that their love would be ripe with trials and tribulations. Legolas had never been so enthralled in his life as he held her in his arms and lost himself in the feel of everything that was Maya. She glided her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as they kissed. She'd spent so much time and energy trying to fight how she felt but now that she'd let herself fall, she never wanted to stop.

Finally coming back to himself, Legolas noticed she was slightly quivering and pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"You're trembling," he said softly.

Maya smiled timidly and caressed his face as a thousand caged butterflies fluttered within her. "I've never felt this way before."

The elf smiled in return, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. Maya could feel as it raced wildly in his chest.

"Neither have I," he said, riding the waves of emotion coursing through him. His heart would belong to her forevermore.

Maya looked into his blue gaze and the feelings she saw mirrored her own. He was hers and she was his.

"I love you, Legolas," she said kissing him sweetly; Maya had never felt so happy. The elf eagerly returned her kiss, wrapping her in his strong arms. Fate had found a way to bring them together and nothing had ever felt so right. Tonight was theirs and they remained in their own little world as New York City sparkled and moved around them.

...

**A/N:** Yay! They kissed! Please review and let me know what you think! I'm looking forward to your feedback!

This will be the last update for a little while because on Sunday I leave for Europe. I'll be gone about 3 weeks but I promise that as soon as I get back, I will be updating regularly!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back from Europe with a new chapter for you all, I've made it extra long to make up for all the weeks I didn't update. It was a great trip but I really missed writing this story. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story.

Special thanks to **Brigid the Fae, annafan, Andreth75, elfgirrl, guest, hiddenmoments, guest, Zombi3gyrl, Poison1234, vanialex, Raider-K, KDSkywalker, Sandy-wmd and Alexandra**. Your support means so much.

**Andreth75:** Thank you for the lovely review! I'm so glad you like it.

**Guest:** I actually went to Paris for my last stop and I loved it! The French are great people :)

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 8**

Legolas lay contentedly on the bed with Maya in his arms. It had been a few days since their kiss on the rooftop of the Clover Club and they had spent the weekend basking in their new love. Of course the secret hadn't been kept for more than a few hours before Jen had dragged it out of Maya.

Nothing could have prepared Legolas for the loud scream of excitement that followed this admission, truthfully he was rather startled. Justin merely shook his head and chuckled at his fiancee before he congratulated the new couple and then they had all gone out to a restaurant for what Jen called a 'double date'.

After the restaurant they'd gone to Central Park where Maya found an ice cream stand.

"I don't understand why you eat this 'ice cream', I had it once in your apartment and I had the most awful headache after just a few bites," he'd said to which Maya responded with a laugh.

"You ate it too fast, silly. Try eating it slowly. Its so good, trust me."

Legolas had eyed the ice cream cone skeptically before taking a small bite but he found that Maya was right; if he ate slowly he wouldn't get the headache. The evening ended with Legolas chasing and tackling Maya to the ground after she'd playfully smeared ice cream on his mouth.

Legolas laughed at the memory, he could not remember the last time he had been so happy and all of these new feelings were strange yet exciting all at once. He had been so bold up on the roof when he'd kissed her but now Legolas found he was slightly shy around Maya and he could see how she blushed around him. Legolas found his emotions were too powerful to control and this was foreign to the elf who had spent most of his life training as a warrior.

Hearing his laugh, Maya smiled up at Legolas and took the elf's hand in hers; running her fingers over the smooth lines of his palm and the calluses that betrayed his expert marksmanship. With her, Legolas was loving and kind. His hands were like silk on her skin but what amazed her is that the same hands could just as easily kill.

He smiled at her thorough examination of his hands and the way she lovingly caressed them.

"What fascinates you so, _meleth n__î__n_?" he asked with slight amusement.

"Your hands are so soft and gentle with me but I know that they can be deadly too," she explained.

Legolas kissed the top of Maya's head and pulled her closer to him.

Maya sighed. "I hate sunday nights. It means I have to go to work tomorrow. I want to stay here with you and relive this weekend all over again."

The elf chuckled, "I would like that as well, but you must go to work Maya. Also, I'm not certain I wish to get ice cream smeared on me again."

Maya smirked. She didn't want the weekend to end; every moment had been perfect and tomorrow she knew she would be counting down the hours until she could go home and be with Legolas again. But what she really wanted was for time to stand still permanently so that they would never have to face the obstacles coming their way. So they would never have to say goodbye. In an effort to push the negative thoughts away, she cupped his face and kissed him lovingly.

It was amazing how addictive this was, how the feel of his lips responding to hers always sent her heart racing. One kiss always turned into many more and the feel of his hands on her skin gave Maya goosebumps every time; a reaction that Nick had never evoked from her. He'd never made her feel the way Legolas did.

After a few moments, Legolas was surprised to find that Maya had somehow ended up on top of him and he was torn between the need to stop before they got carried away and just wanting to lose himself. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they gently pulled her closer to him; one coming to a rest on her lower back and the other cupping her face. Maya's lips and tongue teased and caressed his own and Legolas responded with equal fervor. Soon enough he couldn't think of a reason they should stop, at least not yet. Just a bit longer would not hurt, that was what he tried to tell himself. With that, all thoughts flew out the window.

Maya soon felt a change come over Legolas as his kiss became slightly more aggressive and his hands moved up her sides. The slight hesitation in his movements pointed to the fact that he was not overly experienced, but that made it all the more enthralling. He was gentle and caring, demanding but not rough and just the touch of his fingers could make her feel things she'd never felt before; making out had never been so exciting.

_'Gonna have to thank Tolkien for this,'_ thought Maya as she lost herself to the touch of the elf she loved.

Legolas moved his lips to Maya's jawline where he pressed small lingering kisses. As he slowly made his way down to her neck he was surprised to hear a small whimper escape from her lips.

The elf quickly pulled away and gave her a look of concern. "Have I done something wrong?"

Maya blushed; she hadn't meant to whimper out loud. "No... it just feels really good when you kiss me here," she said touching her neck and running her fingers over the spot where his lips had been.

Legolas nodded and looked into her eyes before bringing his fingers up to caress her neck. He was both intrigued and pleased when he felt Maya tremble as his fingers explored the sensitive skin; all of this was relatively new to him. "I was worried I'd done something you didn't like."

"You could never do that... I like it... when you touch me and kiss me," managed Maya. She had no idea why she was so embarrassed to talk about how good he made her feel. After all, they were adults and she'd had sex many times before but now she felt like a shy school girl about to have her first kiss.

Legolas smiled as the colour rose to her cheeks, humans clearly did not speak of intimacy as freely as elves did.

"I also enjoy your touch, _meleth_," he said reassuringly, brushing the hair from her face.

The elf watched as she tentatively moved closer to him and began to kiss the strong column of his neck. Legolas' eyes fluttered closed and he clenched his jaw as her lips slowly inched their way up towards his ear. Soon enough he felt her tongue along the outer shell and the sensation was almost enough to undo him then and there.

Maya smiled triumphantly when she heard his sharp intake of breath as the elf struggled to maintain control. He was always so disciplined and it was exhilarating to know that she could make him loose that control. Maya was enjoying this immensely.

After a few moments, Legolas found his voice with difficulty. "You should not do that."

"So stop me," challenged Maya and Legolas shivered as he felt her breath on his ear. He didn't want her to stop but he knew that if they went any further they would go beyond the point of return.

The elf mustered every last bit of control he had and gently pried her away, though every inch of him protested against the loss of her touch.

"I'm sorry," said Maya looking away from him in embarrassment. "I got carried away."

Legolas shook his head, and pulled her chin up. "It is not your fault, I let it go further than I should have," he said. After a few moments his lips turned up in a smirk, "Though you are quite the temptress."

Maya laughed "I guess I am," she said running her fingers through his hair, "I love you."

The elf gave her a sweet kiss before taking her in his arms. Maya rested her head on his chest and continued to play with his hair. He almost never let it down but tonight he'd not bothered to braid it again.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you braid your hair the same way all the time?" asked Maya.

"It serves a dual purpose. The first is to ensure that our hair does not get caught in the bowstring and the second is to symbolize one's status as a warrior. I was not allowed to wear my hair this way until I had reached a certain age and skill level," explained the elf, "I was nearing my 200th begetting day when my father finally decided it was time."

Maya arched an eyebrow in amusement, "So you've been doing your hair the same way for over two thousand years?"

It was crazy to think he'd been alive for so long.

Legolas smirked, "Yes, if you wish to think of it like that, though it is no different than wearing a crown or a badge," he said, "Now sit up."

Maya gave him a confused look but obeyed. The elf positioned himself so that he was behind her and soon she felt his fingers combing through her hair. Within moments he had separated her hair into three parts and had begun weaving them into a braid. Maya couldn't help but think how guys of her world never did things like this. Most of them wouldn't be caught dead braiding their girlfriend's hair but Legolas was doing it because he wanted to.

When he finished Maya turned to face him a small smile playing on her lips, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," said Legolas taking her hand, "my father used to do it for my mother before she passed. I wanted to do it for you."

His eyes glimpsed the gold bracelet on Maya's arm and it warmed his heart. She hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to her. When he was an elfling, his mother had told him to give it to the woman who held his heart. Of course, being immature at the time Legolas had scoffed and told her he did not want or need a woman. As the millennia passed he hadn't found love and the elf had resigned himself to the idea that perhaps he was meant to be alone. Nonetheless he had kept the bracelet on his person in the event that someday, somehow he found the one he loved. One day he would tell Maya of the significance of that bracelet, one day when the time was right.

The elf was pulled from his thoughts when Maya snaked her arms around his neck. Every time he mentioned home or his family, she was reminded that he would eventually have to leave. What would they do then? This entire thing was like a double edged sword, if they somehow found a way to stay together she would eventually die of old age and if they didn't find a way to be together she knew they both wouldn't survive. But if he didn't go home, he was giving up everything he'd ever loved and she couldn't do that to him.

Legolas noticed the change that had come over Maya and lifted her chin up. He searched her eyes and found the sorrow she could not conceal.

"Maya, are you well?" he asked with concern as he caressed her face.

"What happens when you leave, Legolas? What will happen to us?" she asked sadly.

The elf's heart sank. The very same questions had been plaguing him for some time now and he had tried his best to ignore them. At least for a short while, he wanted to pretend like nothing was wrong, he wanted to pretend that they had eternity together. This weekend he had almost succeeded but reality had always managed to creep back into his thoughts.

Legolas pulled her close to him and buried his face in her neck.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, _meleth_. I promise I will not let anything happen." he tried reassuringly.

Maya kissed his cheek and even though she tried her hardest to control it, her eyes began to water. "I can't lose you," she whispered.

The elf's heart tightened and he pulled away to look into her eyes; the pain they held mirrored his own.

"I will do whatever it takes to be with you, even if I have to stay," he said wiping the tears from her eyes. All of the comforts of home would mean nothing if he didn't have her with him. To be separated from Maya would cause him unimaginable pain and if he had to give up the chance to go home in order to stay with her, he would.

"What about your home? I can't let you do that for me Legolas," protested Maya, "What about your family? Your friends? Your colony-"

The elf put a finger to her lips, "My home is where you are, _meleth_. We will make a decision when the time comes. I have not remembered anything as of yet and I may never remember. Why fret over something that might not come to pass?"

Legolas thought he sounded convincing enough and if Maya wasn't buying it she never let on. Truthfully he had no idea what would happen and for now he felt it was best that they didn't dwell on it.

"_le melin,_ Maya," he said before gently kissing her lips, "no matter what happens, I will always find my way to you. Always."

Maya returned his kiss, "and I will always find my way to you, Legolas."

The elf smiled and pulled her into his arms, holding her close and with her head on his chest, Maya listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart. They held each other for a long time and as the night wore on, Maya turned her head to glance at the clock. Without meaning to, she yawned and Legolas stirred beneath her.

"You should get some sleep," he said, "it is late and you have to work tomorrow."

"I don't want to go. I'm going to be teased mercilessly by Tristan," said Maya with a groan, "he's going to give me the whole 'I told you so' speech. It might even be worse than Jen's reaction."

Legolas chuckled, "I am certain you will put him in his place. Now, I will leave you to get some sleep." Legolas gently rose from the bed and Maya gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Can you stay tonight?" she asked. He hadn't stayed the other nights either and all Maya wanted to do was cuddle up with him, propriety be damned.

"You know I can't," said the elf regretfully, "I do not think that would be wise considering our little tryst earlier..." He wanted to stay and hold her, but he didn't trust himself. Especially not after he had shown such a lack of self-control.

Maya sighed after it became clear that the puppy dog eyes weren't going to work. "Fine, you win."

Legolas tucked her into bed and gave her one last loving kiss before pausing at the doorway.

"_Quel Kaima, meleth n__î__n_," he said.

Maya blew him a kiss. "Sweet dreams, Legolas."

The elf smiled, "They always are with you in them."

With that he flicked off the lights and retired to his own bed in the living room. Legolas lay awake for several hours that night as a manner of thoughts went through his head.

...

The next morning, after much stalling and many stolen kisses, Maya reluctantly went to work leaving Legolas alone in the apartment. The days alone were starting to get rather long and at this point, the elf was running out of things to occupy himself with. He had decided to call Justin, who often worked from home, and soon enough the Xbox was hooked up to Maya's TV with two controllers. This time Justin wanted to show Legolas the Lord of the Rings video game.

"So, this is a game based on the War of the Ring," he explained and Legolas gave him a puzzled look, "I know its weird, but essentially you guys are in a video game."

"Is this supposed to be me?" asked Legolas pointing to a blonde elf with a bow on the screen, "If so, he looks nothing like me. I daresay they've made my nose far too big."

Justin examined the screen and looked at Legolas before nodding in agreement, "You're right man, they definitely got your nose wrong. Also I think they messed up the detailing on your bow."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "They most certainly did. I see accuracy was not the priority when they made this game."

The game went on like this for a while and Justin was fascinated with all the mistakes Legolas was able to point out; small things he wouldn't have even noticed on his own. Soon he realized the attention of the elf was no longer on the game but on something else.

"You spoken to Maya today?" asked Justin, pulling Legolas from his thoughts.

The elf shook his head and gave him a small smile, "I was just thinking I should call her."

Justin gave him a smirk. "How's it going with you two?"

"Last night she asked me what would happen when the time came for me to leave," said Legolas with a sigh.

"That's rough, what did you say?"

"I told her not to worry as I haven't yet regained my memories. I also told her I would stay if it was the only way to be with her," said Legolas and Justin gave him a look of total shock.

"You'd stay, really?" he asked and then after receiving an odd look from Legolas he chided himself, "of course you would, elves love only once and you would fade if you were separated from her now."

Legolas nodded grimly.

"Try not to think about it for now," said Justin, "You'll cross that bridge when and if you get there. Anyway, how've you been holding up in here?"

"I will be honest, I grow bored at times. There is only so much television to watch," admitted Legolas, "the days are long until Maya gets home, even by elven standards. If I had a forest I could easily entertain myself."

Justin focused on the screen as he moved the joystick with his fingers, "Why don't you get a job? It will give you something to do and you'll have some spending money."

The elf arched an eyebrow. The thought hadn't even occurred to him and he didn't know the first thing about finding a job here. "What could I do? Where should I look?"

"It obviously wouldn't be anything too glamourous because you don't exactly have a skill set by our world's standards... Maybe you could work at a store or a cafe?" suggested Justin, "Just walk around and see if anyone is hiring."

The elf nodded, "I will begin my search tomorrow," he agreed, "I wanted to ask you something."

Justin got up from the couch coming back with two beers that he'd stashed in Maya's fridge.

"Shoot" he said tossing a beer to Legolas.

The elf caught the bottle and arched his eyebrow, making Justin laugh, "I don't literally mean 'shoot', its an expression that basically means 'go for it'."

"Of course, I am still getting used to all of the strange sayings. People do not speak this way in Middle Earth," said Legolas with a small smile, "what I wanted to ask was...about the courting practices of this world. I am not familiar with them."

It was Justin's turn to arch an eyebrow, "You mean dating?"

"Yes, that was the term Maya used," said the elf taking a small sip of his beer, "I wanted to surprise her with something, but I do not know where to begin. How did you woo Jen?"

Justin had to laugh, no one talked like this anymore but because it was Legolas, it worked. In fact he was pretty sure the last time he'd heard the word 'woo' was when his mother had made him watch Pride and Prejudice a few years back.

"Don't worry, man, you'll be fine. Luckily for you, Maya is not as high maintenance as Jen so you're getting off the hook pretty easy," he said, "Can you cook?"

"A little bit. I learned out of necessity to survive in the wild," said Legolas hesitantly. Where was Justin going with this?

"You could always try taking diner up to the roof tomorrow or something, she'd like that. Just lay out some pillows and a blanket, maybe some candles for atmosphere," suggested Justin as he took a swig of beer.

"What could I make?" asked Legolas. He was starting to think this 'dating' was going to be more complicated than he'd imagined. In Middle Earth, courting was relatively simple. One wrote to the woman who held his affections to ask her permission as well as that of her parents and a series of meetings were arranged. Legolas hoped his meagre cooking skills would be enough to make something decent.

Justin thought for a moment, "You could make pasta. Its pretty easy, you just follow the recipe to the letter. I can give you the one I used the night I proposed to Jen."

"I would be grateful, I've learned to use the kitchen well enough," said the elf sounding more confident than he felt.

Justin nodded, "Okay, so pasta it is." He walked over to the counter for a note pad and began writing down the recipe for Legolas to follow, "You really love her, don't you."

"With all my heart," said Legolas, smiling as he thought of Maya's enchanting smile and the wonderful sound of her voice.

"Jen and I are really glad its you, Legolas. You're good for her, I haven't seen her smile this much in a long time."

The elf put his hand on Justin's should, "_Hannon le, mellon n__î__n_. For all of your help."

"Don't even mention it, it's my pleasure. Now call her, I know you've been thinking about it for the past hour. Once you're done we can plan this date of yours."

Legolas smirked, "Am I so obvious?"

He walked over to the phone and began dialling Maya's cell number.

...

As soon as Maya was out the door the next day, Legolas put his plan into action. After Justin had told him the internet was a goldmine of ideas he had spent most of the night searching and he'd jotted down several things that he thought Maya would like.

The first step was to go to the grocery store with the list of ingredients he would need for the pasta and then on the way home, he would make a stop for something special. Of course, the question of how Legolas was going to pay for all of these things had come up yesterday and when he produced several gold coins from his pocket Justin shook his head.

"I don't think they're going to have change for that dude," he'd said and Legolas let out a sigh of exasperation.

They'd taken the coins to a pawn shop to exchange them for money. The owner of the store had been quite puzzled as to the origin of the coins, even though Justin had insisted they were Middle Eastern, and how someone had come to possess so many of them. Eventually after several minutes of examination and several odd looks in Legolas' direction, he agreed to take them off the elf's hands. The coins appeared genuine.

Now armed with a wallet full of American money, a tutorial by Justin on how to use this new currency and his list, Legolas made his way to the grocery store. He thought briefly of what his father would think seeing him now, living amongst men. He surely would not approve, though at this point Legolas was starting to wonder if his memories would ever come back and until then he knew he had better start learning to live independently in this world. He wanted to take care of Maya. It would have been much easier to do so in Middle Earth where he was a Prince and the Lord of his own colony. As Prince Legolas he could easily provide for her but here he had no title, he had nothing, and he was going to have to work much harder.

Looking at the list, the first thing was two cans of tomatoes. The elf glanced at the isles and decided to head for the fruits and vegetables section, though all he could find after 20 minutes were fresh, whole tomatoes.

"Pardon me," he asked the woman picking fruit beside him, "I'm looking for cans of tomatoes but I don't think I am in the right section."

She smiled, "No, that's in another isle. I'll help you find them."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help. I fear this is more daunting than I expected," said Legolas with a chuckle.

"Did your wife put you up to this?" asked the woman as they walked through the store.

"I am not married," said the elf, "But I am...dating...a woman I love. I am trying to surprise her with a nice evening and the first step was cooking diner."

He'd almost said courting and that surely would have earned him an odd look from the woman, luckily he was able to stop himself.

"Aw that's sweet," she said, "Your lady's a lucky one. I have to drag my husband off the couch if I ever want to go on a date and the only cooking he does involves the barbecue. I guess that's what happens when you've been married for 15 years."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Truly? Where I come from, love is a partnership. It is sacred."

"Take me to where you're from then, that sounds really nice," she said with a laugh, "I'm Erica by the way."

"My name is Lance. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said the elf, holding out his hand.

"Well Lance, here are the tomatoes you're looking for," said Erica reaching up on one of the shelves, "Now let's see the rest of that list, I think I can help you out with the rest."

Legolas took the cans and placed them in the small basket he'd picked up at the door.

"I need some oregano, tortellini, cream and olive oil," he said looking at the piece of paper in his hands, "I fear all of this is scattered throughout the store."

"I think you're right," said Erica with a grin, "Come on, we've got some ingredients to hunt down and a lady to impress!"

Half an hour later, Legolas had paid for his things and was helping Erica to her car with her many bags of groceries. He thought there looked to be enough to feed a small army.

"Have you any children?" he asked.

"Nope, I own a small cafe near Soho so that's what all the food is for," said Erica, "I run the business and my husband does all the financial stuff. He's an accountant."

Legolas remembered the conversation he'd had with Justin about finding a job. If people like Erica worked in these cafes he was certain it couldn't be so terrible. Maybe not glamourous, as Justin had put it, but good people made all the difference.

"I was going to look for work tomorrow actually," admitted Legolas, "I've just dropped in from London and I thought it was time I found something. My friend suggested looking at cafes."

"Really?" said Erica with a contemplative expression, "Well if you're interested...I am looking for someone to cover the 9 to 5 shift at my place."

"I don't mean to impose," said Legolas, "but that would be wonderful if indeed you are looking."

Erica laughed, "Don't be silly. You're just the kind of guy I'd like to have working for me. You're polite, you're sweet and you look like a diligent worker. Do you know how to make coffee?"

The elf grinned. So Maya's coffee lesson had paid off after all. He hated the stuff but if it meant he would have a way to help support them, he would gladly make coffee for as long as he needed to. In fact, he found it could be rather amusing, as long as he didn't have to drink it.

"As a matter of fact," he said, "I do. I despise the stuff, but my...girlfriend cannot live without coffee in the morning. I learned how to make it for her."

Erica smiled. "Like I said, lucky girl." She took a piece of paper out of her purse and scribbled down a phone number and address, "Here are the details. How about you come by tomorrow at noon and we can talk. I have to give you a small interview but I think its safe to say you've got the job."

"Thank you, you are very kind Erica," said the elf. He wondered how his father could hate mortals so much. All of the ones he'd met since his arrival had been nice and of course Aragorn was mortal and Legolas counted him as one of his dearest friends.

Erica shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I can imagine its not easy to be plopped somewhere far from home and have to start over again. I'm willing to help in any way I can."

_'You have not a clue how true that rings'_ Legolas wanted to say, but instead he only smiled and waved goodbye with a promise to meet her at the cafe the next day.

...

Maya sat at her desk working on the research for her latest article on the Norman Conquest, but all of her efforts were halfhearted. All she could do was stare at the clock and will it to tick faster so she could go home and jump into Legolas' arms.

_'Maybe if I do some kind of Star Trek mind control thing...'_ she thought amusedly. Just for fun she put her fingers to her temples, stared intensely at the clock and waited. Nothing.

Suddenly her cell buzzed, startling her. As soon as she saw the number on the caller ID, she hurried to answer.

"Hey! I was wondering when you'd call," she said, unable to control the big, silly grin on her face.

"How is work, _meleth_?" asked Legolas.

"I'm going nuts, I just tried to control a clock with my mind."

Maya heard the elf chuckling on the line, "The day will be over soon enough and I will be right here waiting for you."

"I can't wait," she said with a sigh, "What have you been up to today?"

"Oh nothing special. I went for a short walk earlier," said the elf, "I miss you and I wish I could take you in my arms this very moment."

Maya's cheeks were hurting at this point from all the smiling. She'd tried to stop smiling this morning on her way to work but her mind would always drift back to Legolas and the corners of her lips would automatically turn up. Tristan had known about her and 'Lance' the moment she walked in yesterday and since then he had teased her mercilessly.

"I miss you too, and trust me I'd like nothing more than to be in your arms," she said, "Should I pick up something for diner?"

"No, I will take care of it," said the elf.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. This was a first, Legolas usually left that up to her while he did the cleaning and other things that needed to be done around the apartment.

"Okay, that would be nice," she said, "I'd better go before Tristan accuses me of slacking off."

The elf chuckled, "We wouldn't want him to think that. Of course you may also want to stop trying to control clocks with your mind."

"Hey! I'm desperate okay?" said Maya with a laugh.

"I love you," said the elf, "I am anxious to see you."

Maya smiled and her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him at the end of the day, "I love you too. Bye Legolas."

When she hung up the phone, Maya had all of five seconds to bask in her happiness before Tristan appeared in the doorway, "So was that lover boy?"

"Don't you have a job to do?" she scowled.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Tristan, a large grin plastered on his face, "How's the article coming?"

"Pretty good, I'll have it ready next monday. I still can't believe you gave me two thousand words this time," said Maya.

Tristan winked, "You deserve it after last month's issue. Keep it up and you'll see there's a lot of good opportunities for you here. By the way, tell Lance to come visit sometime...just keep the PDA to a minimum alright?" he teased.

"Very funny, we're taking things slow," said Maya.

"Yea well I'm still finding it hard to believe you haven't slept with him yet and you've already got this massive grin plastered on your face. I can only imagine what its going to look like when you finally get a good shagging. That's the term they use in Britain isn't it?"

Maya raised her eyebrow as a laughing Tristan bounded down the hallway back to his office, feeling quite pleased with his latest bit of teasing. Of course, it would be a while before she and Legolas ever took that step.

As far as relationships went, this one was ridiculously abnormal. He was an elf prince from Middle Earth who technically wasn't supposed to exist and sleeping with him would make her his wife and some kind of princess.

"Princess Maya," she said to herself, "That sounds so surreal..." In her mind she was the furthest thing from princess material, but somehow Legolas loved her and all of her little quirks. As forbidden and complicated as their love was, she knew if he asked, she would marry him in a heartbeat but they needed to take things slow.

Maya sighed and resumed her staring at the clock. This was going to be a long day.

...

Legolas took the ingredients out one by one and checked the list carefully to make sure he had everything he needed.

The first step, according to the recipe, was to purée the tomatoes in the can. But how was he supposed to open it?

The elf thought for a few moments. The tin can seemed to be impenetrable and he hadn't the slightest idea what appliance in the kitchen could be used to open it. After a few more minutes he moved away from the kitchen and came back with one of his blades, Maya's knives were too dull to pierce through the can but his own would do the trick.

As he ran through the can with his blade, he hadn't anticipated the huge splatter of tomato juice that followed. Now our elven Prince found himself covered in red stains as the can continued to ooze all over the floor. The kitchen counter as well as the walls were completely covered. He could only laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, normally he was the one who was clean and put together.

He thought of one time when Gimli had fallen into a large puddle of mud and Legolas had not let him forget it for months. He could only imagine what Gimli would say if he could see him now.

The elf looked at the time, it was 3 o'clock and he had exactly two hours to get everything ready before Maya came home. Without any further delay he extracted the tomatoes from the can and proceeded to use the purée machine the way Justin had taught him. He hoped that everything would go smoothly from this moment forward.

And that would have been the case, if the machine had actually worked.

Now Legolas was annoyed, first the can and now the purée machine. He sighed and checked the cable and the outlet, it had all worked just fine when Justin showed him the day before. After a few minutes of trying to find the problem, the elf realized there was nothing to be done and he would have to purée the tomatoes himself...this presented a new challenge altogether.

...

Maya came home to an empty apartment that evening and for some reason it smelled like someone had doused the place in ketchup.

"Legolas?" she called, "Why does it smell weird in here? Is everything okay?"

No answer. Maya furrowed her eyebrows, he was always waiting for her at home. Maybe he went for another walk?

She set her purse down and threw the keys on the counter before doing a walkthrough of the apartment. When she reached her bedroom she found a small note on the pillow.

_Meet me on the roof. Take the stairs. - L. _

_p.s. You always look beautiful but tonight you might want to wear a dress._

Maya re-read the note a few times and her lips turned up into a small smile. What was that elf up to? And was this somehow connected with the weird smell in her apartment?

She opened her closet and took out a whole pile of dresses. It had to be one that was going to blow him away.

Picking up her phone, Maya dialled Jen's number.

"I need help, you know my closet like the back of your hand," she said, "so help me pick a dress. I was thinking the blue one."

"Woah woah, hang on a sec, you haven't even said what its for yet!" said Jen.

Maya smiled, "I think Legolas planned something. He left me a note and said I should wear a dress."

"Well then, you're going to want to take out the little black one you wore last time we went clubbing," said Jen like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Its classy but sexy all at once."

"Are you sure? I mean won't it be too short for him? He's used to girls with skirts down to the floor."

She heard Jen laugh, "Okay dress like a nun if you want, but I don't think he's going to have a problem with this dress. Trust me. Besides its not that short, it stops just above your knee."

"Alright, you win. The little black dress it is," said Maya with a laugh, "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie, let me know how it goes."

Ten minutes Later, Maya had managed to do her makeup and put her hair up in a pretty loose bun. Putting on her black strappy heels, she walked out the door and made for the stairs.

About halfway up she was starting to regret her decision to wear heels. And why had Legolas told her to use the stairs in the first place? Wasn't the elevator much faster?After a couple more flights of stairs, she got her answer.

Maya gasped as she saw the little candles lining the stairwell. Pausing for a moment to take it all in, she couldn't help but smile and her heart began to thump wildly in her chest. He had done this for her. It was official, he was the sweetest guy that ever existed and she was the lucky one who got him. Out of all the girls he could have had, he had picked her.

Candles lit the way up to the roof as she continued to climb the flights of stairs. When she finally reached the top floor, the door leading outside was ajar. Stepping out onto the roof, she found it had been completely transformed with pillows and blankets lining the floor and candles all around them.

She spotted Legolas looking out at the city and her heart seized when he turned out and gave her the most heart melting smile. She didn't know what she wanted to do first; run over and kiss him or bombard him with questions. So this was what he had been up to all day and it was the sweetest thing any guy had ever done for her.

The elf swallowed as he caught sight of Maya wearing a tiny black dress. She was breathtaking and he couldn't help but notice the way the dress perfectly hugged her curves and accentuated her figure. His gaze fell on her exposed collarbones and he had the sudden urge to kiss them, to move his lips over them. Willing those thoughts away, his eyes made contact with sparkling green orbs. His heart raced.

Legolas swallowed once more "You look..."

_'Oh God, he hates it', _ thought Maya, _'I told Jen this was a bad idea.'_

"Do I look okay?" she asked worriedly as she inspected her dress, "Cause I can change if you don't like it..."

"No," said the elf a little to hastily, "you look beautiful i'm just...speechless." Speechless he was and he felt silly. He was a grown ellon, not an elfling and yet here he was unable to get three words out of his mouth.

Maya laughed nervously, "That was kind of what I was going for."

Legolas' lips turned up in the most adorable smile and her knees nearly gave out then and there.

"Did you do all this by yourself?" she asked.

The elf nodded, "I had some help along the way, but yes."

"Its amazing, but you didn't have to do this," said Maya looking around the rooftop. She could see he had put a lot of effort into preparing this and everything was perfectly thought out.

"I wanted to," said Legolas, looking into her eyes "I wanted you to know that I will always fight for us, no matter the obstacles we face I will always love you and I will always be right here with you."

By this point Maya had tears in her eyes. What had she done to deserve him? Defying all reason, they had found each other across worlds, they were of different races and completely different backgrounds but love didn't care about any of these distinctions and nothing could have felt more right.

Deciding that there were no words that could possibly express how she felt at this moment, Maya closed the distance between them and threw her arms around the neck of a very surprised elf.

Legolas caught Maya in his arms and she crushed her lips to his. She had caught him slightly off-guard and he thought at first he might have even scared her with his admission but every doubt melted away as his lips began to respond to her urgent, passionate kiss.

She buried her hands in his silky locks as his strong arms pulled her in closer, neither being able to get close enough. The elf lightly nibbled on Maya's bottom lip and she moaned softly. With every caress of her lips, she wanted Legolas to feel how much she loved him. Words would never be enough.

The elf smiled against her lips and slowly pulled away, but not without sneaking in one last gentle kiss.

"That was quite the 'thank you'" he breathed, a small grin appearing on his face.

Maya laughed "Was that the reaction you wanted?" she asked.

Legolas feigned contemplation and imitated her earlier response. "That was...kind of what I was going for." This earned him a playful smack on the arm, followed by another slow kiss.

"I love you," said Maya, resting her forehead on his, "all of this is perfect."

The elf smiled and led her to the blanket on the ground where two glasses, a bottle of wine and a small basket awaited them.

"We have different customs in Middle Earth, and another reason I did this tonight was to ask if you would allow me to court you," he said pouring the wine into the glasses.

"Do you really think I would have kissed you like that if my answer was 'no'?" said Maya playfully.

Legolas handed her a glass and gently reached out to run his fingers through a lock of her hair.

"You are nervous," he remarked. By now the elf knew that she always attempted to lighten the mood with a joke when she was nervous.

Maya placed her hand over his own and looked into his eyes. "A little. Its like I told you at the Clover Club, you make me feel things I never imagined I could feel and I just don't want to screw it up somehow. You make me so happy and I'm just afraid that its all too good to be true."

Legolas gave her hand a squeeze. "There is nothing that could ever make me stop loving you, Maya. You do not have to fear."

He gave her a small smile and proceeded to open the picnic basket.

"I can't promise this will be good, but I did try," he said with a chuckle.

"So that's why my apartment smells like tomato sauce!" exclaimed Maya, "Mystery solved. But how did you get it all over the place?"

The elf blushed, "Well it is a bit of an interesting story...I couldn't find a way to open the can so I used my knives."

"You stabbed a tin can?" asked Maya incredulously. Before she could stop herself she began to giggle.

The elf raised an eyebrow but could not contain his smile, "You make it sound far more ridiculous than it was."

Maya took the container of pasta out of the basket and stifled another giggle, "Let's see how you did then."

...

It wasn't the best thing he'd ever made but Maya ate all of it and even said it was relatively good, though not without a few giggles. Of course Legolas could barely eat the stuff so he was amazed that she'd been able to stomach more than half of it. He suspected she'd done it because she cared for him and for that he loved her all the more.

After diner, Legolas cleared the plates and lay down on the blankets, pulling Maya down with him. He brushed the hair from her face and his palm came to rest on her cheek.

"I was offered a job today," he said, enjoying Maya's puzzled look.

"You don't have to get a job, Legolas" she said propping herself up, "I'm doing fine."

The elf smiled, "I know you are, but I wanted to contribute and find some way to take care of you. In this world I do not have much but if I can do something, I will."

"What's this mystery job?" asked Maya.

"I'd be making coffee and doing other menial tasks for a cafe. It isn't much, but it is a way to contribute. I begin tomorrow."

Maya arched her eyebrow, "But you hate coffee. You must really love me to subject yourself to this, huh?"

Legolas chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Only a little bit," he teased.

Maya snuggled into his chest "We really defied every natural law by falling in love, didn't we?"

The elf kissed the top of her head. "I believe there is no wrong doing when it comes to following your heart. Some may believe that what we are doing is foolish and wrong, but I care not what they think. I wouldn't change this for the world."

"Neither would I," whispered Maya, pulling his head down for a soft kiss, "Thank you for everything. This night was beautiful."

"It isn't over yet," replied the elf earning him a smile from the woman in his arms.

They lay in silence for several moments, and every once in a while Maya would sneak at glance at Legolas. He truly was perfect; from his strong, toned body to his golden hair, ocean blue eyes and handsome features. It was hard to imagine that someone like him wasn't married by now. She wondered if the thought had ever crossed his mind before.

Maya always got annoyed when someone asked her if she would ever get married or have kids, after all, what was the rush? For most of her life she wasn't even sure she wanted all of that but now with Legolas, all this had changed. She smiled to think that maybe one day they would have little ones that looked like a perfect mix of both of them. They would be beautiful, she was sure of it.

"Do you ever..." she began and the elf looked at her expectantly, "I don't know...have you ever thought of having kids?"

Maya groaned inwardly at how stupid she sounded, but Legolas simply held her gaze before leaning in to kiss her. He hadn't thought about fatherhood until the War of the Ring. He had wondered how the people of Middle Earth seemed to retain hope in the face of such darkness and he realized it was because they had families and loved ones worth fighting for. Legolas had envied them, for he too wanted to experience such unconditional love.

"I had thought about it," he said, pulling away slightly, "Especially during the War of the Ring, I thought I might like to have a family. One night in Rohan, Gimli and I stayed up talking to one another and I told him that someday if I found my soul's companion I would like to have elflings of my own."

"You'll make a good father someday," said Maya.

"I hope so," said the elf. The thought of being a father someday warmed his heart. "Do you ever think of having little ones?"

"I didn't before...but that all changes when you find the man you love," she admitted.

Legolas simply smiled and held her close as they watched the stars in the sky. Tonight, questions about mortality and different worlds were of no consequence. Up here on the roof, sheltered by blankets and pillows, they were safe from reality and the world.

"I love you," said Maya as she traced his face with her fingers.

The elf smiled and took her hand, tenderly kissing her palm, "_le melin, _Maya."

...

_hannon le – _thank you

_mellon n__î__n – _my friend

_meleth n__î__n_ – my love

_le melin _ - I love you

_Quel Kaima –_ Sleep Well

**A/N: **Hey everyone, so that was one long chapter to make up for my three weeks without updating. It feels good to be writing for you all again, I really missed it! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. This was just sort of a filler chapter to develop the growing relationship between Legolas and Maya. Updates will be every few days now like they were before my trip :) Looking forward to hearing your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is chapter 9, I'm really really thankful for all of your support and feedback, it keeps me going :) A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story.

Special thanks to: **allonsylotr, Brigid the Fae, Raider-k, Andreth75, elfgirrl, Poison1234, RowanRamirez, annafan, Sandy-wmd and KDSkywalker. **I really appreciate your reviews!

And now without further ado...

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 9**

"Hurry up! You're going to be late to your own wedding," cried Maya as she shooed her best friend out of the dressing room. On her way out the door, Jen tried to check herself out in the mirror one last time only to be shoved in the back.

"Ow! That hurt!" she scowled.

Maya ignored her protests as she dragged the bride down the hallway towards the chapel. "As the Maid of Honor its my job to get you to this wedding before everyone thinks you've skipped town!"

Jen had insisted she needed to check her hair one last time and so the bridal party had gone ahead without her. It was true, she had turned into Bridezilla over the last few months; wanting everything to be absolutely perfect but no one had anticipated she would take so long.

"You made it, finally!" came the relieved voice of Jen's father "We're cutting it close now. 15 minutes till showtime."

Jen kissed her father's cheek and went off to find her mother for her 'something borrowed'.

Maya rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well, Dave you can blame the bride for the delay, I've been trying to get down here for half an hour."

"That's my daughter," he said in mock exasperation. Putting a hand on Maya's shoulder he smiled, "You're a good friend. She's lucky to have you."

Maya smiled, "We're lucky to have each other. Congratulations by the way, you and Moira must be really proud."

"That we are," said Dave glancing over at his wife and daughter, "I'm just going to go check on her. I'll see you later."

Maya waved as he walked off and allowed herself a moment to breathe. The day that Jen had been planning for months - and driving everyone crazy over - was finally here and in just a few short moments her best friend would be married.

All around her, the bridal party was making last minute preparations and amidst the chaos, Maya caught sight of a golden head of hair sneaking into the room. Her lips turned up into a mischievous smile and she walked towards Legolas.

"Last I checked you're a groomsman. As in moral support for the groom. As in not supposed to be back here." she said playfully.

The elf grinned, "It will be a few moments before they notice I am gone. One of the many advantages of being an elf is that I can slip away quietly."

"I'm so glad to see you right now," said Maya, "You won't believe the time I had trying to get her ready."

Legolas took one glance at Jen, who was already re-applying her lipstick, and chuckled. He pulled Maya into his arms, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Do not tell the bride," he whispered into her ear, "But I am holding the most beautiful woman in the room."

Maya giggled and swatted him away, "You need to get back before they notice you're gone."

"Hm...I need one more thing before I take my leave," whispered Legolas before capturing her lips in one last slow kiss.

With a roguish grin, the elf disappeared as quietly as he'd slipped in, leaving Maya breathless as she ran her fingers over her lips.

Five blissful months had passed since Maya and Legolas' rooftop date and their relationship had steadily grown stronger as they built a life together. Legolas worked with Erica at the cafe on most days and Maya was in line for a promotion in the next few months if all went well. The elf sometimes visited her at the office and by now most of her co-workers knew him on a first-name basis. The fact that Legolas was gorgeous was definitely not lost on some of the female staff at National Geographic and Maya couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pride as they looked on in envy.

Weekdays were hectic but the couple spent their evenings quietly together, just enjoying each other. Sometimes after work they watched television and other times they would take a small stroll down to Central Park to watch the sun go down. Sometimes Legolas even managed to convince Maya to climb the trees for a better view. Weekends were spent hanging out with Jen and Justin or going out for drinks with Tristan. Of course Legolas was always mindful not to let Maya have any tequila after her last misadventure.

Legolas continued to miss Middle Earth, though it ached less and less as time went on. The elf was fairly certain that by now his loved ones would have given up their search, thinking he had perished, and the thought was unsettling. He still hadn't regained his memories and at this point, no one was certain when or if he ever would. But for now, life was good and they were happy.

"Maya."

Jen's voice pulled her out of her daydreaming.

"You look so beautiful, Jenny," she said standing back to admire her best friend. The lacy white halter gown hugged her curves and had a very nice vintage feel to it. Jen had decided to go with an up-do and the hairdresser had carefully placed little pearls where the veil was attached.

Jen smiled, "This is the day I've been waiting for my whole life. I'm finally marrying the man of my dreams."

"I remember when you first met him and you weren't sure about going on a date with a 'computer geek'. Its funny how he turned out to be everything you ever wanted," said Maya fondly remembering those moments and Jen giggled. It all felt like so long ago now.

She pulled her friend into a hug, "It's going to be great. The wedding is going to be beautiful and I'll be right there with you. I love you."

Jen gently dabbed at her eyes. She and Maya had been through everything together and it meant the world that her best friend was here by her side on the most important day of her life.

"Aw I love you too. You're going to make me cry," she said, "I can't afford to cry right now, my makeup is going to run."

Maya smiled. Some things would never change. "Alright, we should find your dad. You're supposed to be walking to the altar in a few minutes."

...

The guests looked on as the newlyweds shared their first dance as husband and wife to the soft melody of Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight'.

Jen looked up at her husband and smiled, "You picked a beautiful song."

"A beautiful song for my beautiful wife." Justin pulled her in for a sweet kiss as they slowly danced, completely unaware of anyone but each other.

Maya sighed contentedly and rested her head on Legolas' shoulder, "they look so happy."

The elf smiled and kissed her forehead. Watching Justin guide his wife around the dance floor, no one could have guessed that two months earlier he had shown up at Maya's apartment begging Legolas to teach him how to dance. It had taken a lot of effort and many, many evenings after work to teach him but he was adamant that he would learn. It was amazing to see the progress he had made in such a short amount of time.

When the song ended, the whole room erupted into applause after which the happy couple made their rounds and greeted the guests.

"Hey man, those dancing lessons really paid off. I owe you one. " said Justin as they walked towards Maya and Legolas' table.

The elf shook his head, "You owe me nothing. I was simply aiding a friend in need. I must add that you did very well."

"Yea, you guys looked great up there," agreed Maya, taking a sip of her wine.

As the next song came on, the dance floor began to fill up with guests and Legolas turned to look at her, a mischievous glint in his piercing blue eyes.

"What are you up to?" asked Maya suspiciously.

The elf extended his hand and she could see a hint of a smirk on his lips, "dance with me." He knew Maya would try avoid dancing if she could, but he was determined to get her up there at least once.

Maya shook her head, "Legolas, you know I can't dance. I'm worse than Justin was."

This earned her a chuckle from the elf. "Let me lead you. I promise I will not let you fall."

Maya was stuck. Now plastered across his face was the most adorable smile, the kind that could make her knees give way in seconds. How was she supposed to say 'no' to that?

"Alright, but you've been warned," she said taking his hand, "I take no responsibility for crushed toes."

Legolas laughed, "I will take my chances."

Jen and Justin watched with amusement as he led Maya onto the dance floor. This would either go well or very badly, especially given Maya's track record of flattening most of her dance partners' toes.

"Place your hand on my arm," said the elf as he slid his hand to the small of her back, "and place your other hand in mine."

Maya obeyed and Legolas slowly started moving with the music, "Simply follow my lead, _meleth_," he said softly.

In the first few moments, she nearly tripped but Legolas was right there to steady her. When she finally stopped focusing on how ridiculous she must look or how horrible of a dancer she was compared to the elf, Maya was amazed to find that it felt almost effortless with him. He easily guided her to the beat of the music, at a pace he knew she would be comfortable with, and she couldn't help but smile.

Legolas' heart skipped a beat as she looked up to meet his gaze. The slight glimmer in her eyes and the dazzling smile lighting up her face were enchanting. He found he couldn't look away, spellbound as he was by the woman in his arms.

Maya giggled. "We're dancing," she said disbelievingly, "I guess you're a better teacher than I-"

That was when she noticed that Legolas' piercing blue gaze was fixed on her. The strength of the emotion reflected in his eyes was almost intimidating.

"Are you okay?" she breathed after a few moments of silence.

The corners of Legolas' mouth turned up slightly, and he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "I love you, Maya."

She could see the way his eyes shone with the intensity of the love he felt for her. Maya's heart raced as she looked upon the elf she loved. Legolas was her reason to smile everyday. He was the first person she wanted to tell when something amazing or catastrophic happened. He had the power to chase away all of her fears and pain just by holding her in his arms. He made her whole.

Just one look from him could make her heart do summersaults. Every touch, every kiss was enough to make her forget that anyone else existed save for them. She was head-over-heels in love and with each passing day the feelings were only getting stronger.

She gingerly ran her fingers through his soft golden hair, marvelling at how beautiful he was.

"My heart is yours. It always will be," whispered Maya.

Legolas smiled before leaning in to capture her lips in a soft, loving kiss.

They continued to sway, completely unaware that they had been dancing for quite some time and that Michael Bublé had long ago faded away into the romantic words of Elton John.

"You know..." Maya said playfully. "I think I'm starting to like dancing."

Legolas gently twirled her around and Maya giggled with delight. To see her so happy brought a smile to his lips. "_Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog, meleth n__î__n,_" he said softly.

Over the last few months, Maya discovered she had one major weakness. It was amazing how just hearing him speak Sindarin could make her think 'take me now'. The sensuality of the language and how it sounded coming from his lips always made her weak in the knees. All she wanted to do now was jump him.

"You really have to stop doing that," said Maya.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Doing things that make me want to kiss you senseless," she said.

Before the elf could reply, Maya took his hand and steered him out of the hotel reception hall.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she led him down the corridor, but he received no answer to his question. Maya was a woman on a mission. They continued walking until they came to a secluded area far away from the festivities.

Just as Legolas was going to ask what they were doing, Maya pushed him against the wall and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. The elf's response was immediate, his kiss quickly becoming as demanding as hers. Maya wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and pressed herself up against him. The elf groaned as the friction of their bodies awakened in him an unquenchable desire to taste and touch everything he could.

Deciding that they weren't nearly close enough, Legolas picked her up and she hooked her legs around his waist, not even caring that her dress was beginning to ride up. Maya gasped in surprise as she felt the coolness of the wall on her bare back and it wasn't long before Legolas' mouth was on hers once more. She was on fire as he continued his assault of her lips and tongue; he tasted so good...

...

Jen scanned the reception hall for Maya and Legolas, but they were no where to be found. "Where the hell did they go?"

Justin simply shrugged, he hadn't even seen them slip out. "Maybe they went out for some air?" he offered, "it is kind of stuffy in here."

"Let's go look for them," said Jen but just as she was about to walk off in the direction of the corridor, her husband held her back.

"We can't just leave our guests, honey. As the hosts we kind of have to stay here," said Justin, "They're adults, I'm sure they're just fine. Besides I don't even think I want to know what they're up to right now."

He knew that to try and convince Jen to let it be was futile at this point. His wife wasn't having it.

"Maya and I were supposed to take pictures, and now the photographer isn't gonna be staying much longer," she reasoned, "I kind of want some pictures with my best friend."

Justin sighed and took his wife in his arms, "Tell you what, I'll go find them. Stay here and mingle with the guests. I'll be right back."

He kissed the top of her head and within moments he disappeared down the hallway in search of their friends. He hoped to God he wouldn't regret this.

...

Legolas tilted his head to the side and a whisper of a moan escaped his lips as Maya ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear, sucking and gently nibbling as she made her way to the sensitive point. He was acutely aware of how uncomfortably tight his trousers had become and though every rational part of his mind was screaming at him to stop, he couldn't. He was intoxicated by the look of pure, unadulterated desire in Maya's eyes, her soft moans in his ear and the way she gently bit her bottom lip when he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

He didn't have a clue what he was doing but soon he became aware of his hand making its way under her dress. Maya whimpered when she felt his hand slowly gliding up the inside of her thigh, taking the time to caress her smooth skin. Thankfully she'd remembered to shave her legs again this morning.

"Oh God..."

Maya's eyes snapped open as she heard the foreign voice.

Justin stood in the hall, eyes widened and slightly traumatized as Maya and Legolas quickly sprang apart. The elf was so startled by the sudden interruption, he nearly dropped her.

Their friend watched with amusement as Maya hurried to straighten out her dress and fix her hair, while Legolas stood at almost arms' length away from her; looking at the wall in his embarrassment.

"You know..." teased Justin, "This is a hotel, there are tons of rooms upstairs."

"What are you doing here?!" hissed Maya, feeling both flustered and slightly annoyed.

Legolas could feel the heat rising to the tips of his ears, how had they let themselves get so carried away? He was shocked to think he might have gone through with it if they hadn't been so unceremoniously interrupted, after all this was certainly not how he pictured himself taking a wife. He wanted privacy, a bed... not some wall in a hotel where anyone could walk in on them.

Did Maya even want to be his wife? They had never really talked about it.

"Forgive me," he said softly, his ears turning pink as Justin made it very obvious that he was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Sorry guys, I really didn't mean to interrupt... Jen's been looking for you everywhere, she's in picture mode right now."

Maya sighed and brought her fingers to her lips, swollen from the elf's kisses, "Do you wanna give us a moment, Justin? We'll catch up."

He nodded, "Sure, I'll tell Jen you're on your way," Justin paused a moment before leaving, "I'm sorry again."

When she was satisfied that he was far enough, Maya walked over to Legolas and gently pulled up his chin with her fingers.

"I apologize for the lack of control I displayed," he said meeting her eyes.

"That wasn't your fault," she whispered, "I am just as guilty as you, if not more. I started it remember?"

The elf smiled, "Yes you did and all because I spoke elvish."

Maya blushed, "I think it's really hot, okay? Don't ask me why, it just is."

Although he was still feeling slightly embarrassed, the small smirk on his face told her that Legolas was rather pleased that he could have that effect on her.

As pleased as he was, the elf knew that they would have to thread carefully from now on. He loved Maya and he wanted nothing more than to make her his wife, but their relationship was complicated. Complicated by the fact that he was from another world, unsure when and if he would ever go back. He was immortal and binding herself to him would come with its fair share of consequences. Legolas knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would face death if it meant spending a lifetime with Maya, but, knowing that, would _she_ want to be bound to him?

"It seems that we aren't very good at behaving ourselves," he said, lightly kissing her cheek.

"I guess not," said Maya as she straightened his bow-tie, "but that's because I love you so much." It was all because she loved him.

Legolas took her hand in his and placed two soft kisses on her palm, "I would fight all of Mordor for you, _meleth._"

They eventually found their way back to the reception hall where Jen was quick to drag them off for a photo-session, but not before she made at least one comment about Maya's red, swollen lips.

"So I see you decided to go with the whole 'bridesmaid hooks up with the groomsman' cliché?" she said with a wink.

"Yea except I'm the Maid of Honor, not a bridesmaid, so your logic doesn't really work," Maya replied wryly.

After taking at least two dozen photos, some with Legolas and Justin looking rather tortured, Jen was finally satisfied.

"I can't wait till the photographer sends them to me," she said excitedly, "There's gotta be at least a few good ones in there."

"Oh, At least," came Legolas' sarcastic voice and before Justin could help himself, he burst out laughing.

Jen was not impressed, "You better watch it mister, or tonight you're sleeping on the couch."

Justin shrugged and placed his hand on the elf's shoulder, "Story of your life, isn't it buddy?" and everyone laughed. Even Jen could keep herself from smiling at that one.

A few hours later, after several hugs goodbye and Jen's promise to email once they landed in Cabo, Maya and Legolas decided that they would walk home. It was a beautiful, clear October night and it wouldn't have been too cold if Maya weren't wearing a dress. She buttoned up her long trench coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck, but it was no use if her legs were exposed to the cool air.

"Mexico is starting to look really good right now," she said and Legolas pulled her into him as they walked. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You should have told me you were cold, _meleth n__î__n_," he said softly.

Maya met his eyes and pulled his head down for a kiss, "You always know how to take care of me." He was so perceptive. If something was wrong, he knew. If she was cold, he knew. Even if she just wanted him to hold her and nothing else, she never had to utter a word because he knew to take her in his arms.

"Is it customary for newly married couples to go away together?" he asked. This was a fairly new concept for him, for in Middle Earth there was no such thing as a 'honeymoon'. Newlyweds usually took a day or two for themselves before it was expected that they return to their day to day lives.

Maya snuggled into him; he was so warm... "It is actually. Employers even give time off work so newlyweds can go away on their honeymoon; usually some place exotic. It kind of gives them the time to just enjoy each other and enjoy being married before going back to the daily grind."

The elf had to admit, this sounded rather pleasant. As they continued to walk together, he thought of Aragorn and Gimli. How he wished they could be here to share in the happiness he'd found.

...

"_Legolas, listen to me," cried Aragorn, "You do not have to go through with this."_

"_These are my father's wishes," replied the elf, his voice devoid of the emotions coursing through him, "I will do as I must."_

_Legolas stood by the great fire in the hall and re-read his father's letter. With every word his heart sank. He did not want this, but as the Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, he had no choice._

_Gimli walked up to his friend and sighed sadly, "What about all of those things ye spoke of in Rohan, lad? Don't ye think ye deserve to find that happiness?" _

"_I am nearing my 3000__th__ year, Gimli. Perhaps the Valar have decided it is not in my destiny," he said putting his hand on the dwarf's shoulder, "my father believes that this alliance will be good for Eryn Lasgalen. For the sake of my people, I must do his bidding."_

"_I was under the impression that elven-kind did not practice arranged marriages," said the King. He hated to see his friend forced to marry someone he didn't love. It went against everything Legolas had fought for during the War of the Ring. He not only fought for his home, but he fought to make Middle Earth a safe place for the family he hoped to have._

_Legolas looked up at Aragorn, knowing well enough that his friend only wanted what was best for him. "My Kingdom is weakening as the elves leave Arda," he said softly, "We need to strengthen our ties with the Dorwinion elves to ensure a secure trading relationship with them. A marriage to bind the two royal houses will see to that."_

"_But what about the colony, Legolas?" asked the dwarf. _

"_Alassiel would come to live in Ithilien and take with her any elves who wish to migrate. Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel will one day sail to Valinor. When my father sails, the last great elven kingdom will be no more and my colony will be all that survives. This is as much for the elves of Ithilien as it is for Eryn Lasgalen," said the elf sadly. _

_With one last sigh, Legolas bid farewell to his friends and retreated back to his bedchamber. Sitting down at his desk, the elf prince took out some parchment and a quill. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to think of the happiness he had dreamed of one last time. After a few moments, Legolas took a deep breath, dipped his quill into the jar of ink and began a letter to his father. With every stroke of the pen he locked away his hopes and dreams into the drawers of his mind. As he imprinted the insignia of his ring into the wax, he sealed his fate._

_Legolas reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet pouch. He fondled the small golden bracelet that fell into his palm and sighed. _

"_Forgive me, naneth," he said softly, before placing the bracelet back into the pouch._

Legolas woke with a start, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. His throat suddenly felt dry. Had it all been a dream? As the haziness of sleep wore off and he came to himself, Legolas realized he hadn't simply been dreaming...they were memories.

...

_Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog, meleth n__î__n – _I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh, my love.

**A/N:** and you guys will probably hate me for that cliffy but it had to be done! Wonder how Maya's going to react when she finds out he's not only getting his memory back, but he's betrothed! Let me know what you all think, your feedback means a lot! I'll be updating again in a couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay so I lied, I am updating early, but that's just because all your reviews got me so excited! I honestly am so overwhelmed by all the support this story has received since I started writing it. In only 9 chapters I've gotten 85 reviews, that's pretty amazing for me. So thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, it keeps me writing and gets me excited to update for you guys!

Special thanks to: **Brigid the Fae, sarathestarkidranger, Guest, Amber1986, Raider-K, annafan, vanialex, kenjisakura, allonsylotr, Poison1234, KDSkywalker, Sandy-wmd, anna1991, Rowan Ramirez and Guest. **Couldn't do this without you!

And now onto the chapter!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 10**

Legolas lay down next to Maya and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she slept. There, bathing in the early morning light, she looked so peaceful. After the return of his memory, Legolas had been unable to sleep, unable to keep the racing thoughts from his mind and all he wanted to do was be near Maya so he had snuck into her bedroom.

The elf was completely torn. There she lay; the woman that he loved. The woman that he'd built a life with in this strange world. The woman that he would do anything for. But now he had the chance to go home and return to everything he'd ever known. What would Maya say when she found out his memories had come back? What would she say when she found out he was betrothed to another woman?

Legolas gently brushed a lock of hair from her face and his heart sank as his eyes met with the tiny smile on her lips. She was happy and he was about to break her heart with what he had to reveal. The elf swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued to watch Maya sleep. He just couldn't bring himself to look away, as though she would disappear forever if he did. Part of him wished that his memory had never come back, that he and Maya could go on living blissfully together in this world; that they could get married and have children. But Legolas had known this day would eventually come and now for the first time in a long time, he felt completely hopeless.

He was torn from his thoughts as Maya lightly stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and within moments her lips turned up in a smile as she caught sight of a golden head of hair.

"Hey," she said happily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I love you," he said before kissing her deeply.

She needed to know just how much he loved her, regardless of the obstacles. With his kiss, Legolas hoped that she could feel the emotion radiating through him. He hoped that she could feel how his heart beat only for her.

He pulled away slightly and Maya looked into his piercing blue eyes as his golden hair cascaded around her, curtaining them off from the world.

"That was one hell of a 'good morning'," she said tracing his face, "I thought you said it wasn't a good idea for you to be in here..."

Legolas moved his thumb over her cheek and gently kissed her, "You are so beautiful."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. Not that she was complaining about the early morning make out session, but this wasn't like Legolas. Where he would have normally grinned at least once by now or tried to tickle her, he was unusually serious.

"Is everything okay?" she asked concernedly. Had the memories returned? Her heart seized at the thought.

The words struggled on the tip of Legolas' tongue, but he found he just couldn't bring himself to utter them. He couldn't watch the smile fade from Maya's lips as he revealed that her worst fears had come to pass and he couldn't tell her he had agreed to a betrothal to secure an alliance for his people, it would break her.

Legolas nodded, "I am well, _meleth n__î__n_."

"Alright...you would tell me, wouldn't you?" asked Maya, searching his eyes. But the elf expertly concealed his emotions and any doubts she had were erased with the smile that appeared across his face.

"I would, Maya," he said reassuringly, "There is nothing to fear."

Maya pulled him down for a kiss, "Well in that case, thank you for being so sweet this morning. I love waking up to you, not that you let me do it often."

Legolas grinned, "After yesterday, that is probably wise." The elf kissed her nose and she giggled.

Maya snuggled into him and sighed contentedly. "Wanna walk me to work?"

"I would love to," said the elf softly.

Excitedly she left the room, humming along her way to the bathroom. When he heard the shower come on, Legolas buried his face in his hands. In nearly three thousand years, he'd never felt so lost.

...

For the first time in his life, Legolas became acquainted with guilt. Maya believed him when he told her everything was alright and never second-guessed him. Yet, here he was lying to her, abusing her trust. Was elven-kind not supposed to be above such conduct? He'd always been taught so, but now Legolas was thoroughly ashamed of his behaviour. How could he do this to someone he loved?

And yet it was also _because_ he loved her that he was lying.

After several kisses goodbye, Legolas left Maya at National Geographic and walked the familiar route towards the cafe. Hopefully work would give him some form of distraction from the guilt he felt.

He told himself that he simply needed a few more days to figure out how he would tell her, but deep down in the recesses of his heart, Legolas knew that he was stalling because it was easier to do so than to tell the truth. He couldn't bear to see her upset.

There was also the matter of his impending marriage to Princess Alassiel of the Dorwinion elves. His father would be furious if he broke off the betrothal and it could very well result in severely strained diplomatic relations between the two Kingdoms. But Legolas didn't love Alassiel, he was in love with Maya and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

By the time he arrived at the cafe, the elf was engaged in a full-on debate with himself. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he barely acknowledged Erica on the way in.

Wordlessly, he began his morning routine and filled the coffee machines. Once he had made a fresh pot of coffee and taken care of the morning rush, the elf decided to clean the counters. He needed _something _to do. Anything to take his mind off the situation with Maya and his returning memories.

"Hey there," said Erica, coming up beside him. "How are you doing today?"

"I've been better," admitted Legolas, absorbed in his task.

Erica arched her eyebrow as he stubbornly continued to pass the cloth over the same area on the counter; he just couldn't get it clean enough.

"I can see that," she said. "Maybe you should tell me what's wrong instead of taking it out on the counter?"

"Forgive me," said the elf as he put the cloth away, "It seems I've much on my mind today."

"Did you and Maya fight?" pried Erica. Something was clearly off, because Lance always showed up to work in a good mood. Now he looked as though the world had come crashing down around him.

Legolas smiled sadly, "No, but I find myself in a very difficult situation and no matter my course of action, I fear I will hurt her."

Erica pulled two cups down from the shelf and filled them up with hot water before adding two bags of Legolas' favourite mint tea.

"Here," she said handing him a cup, "It should be quiet for a while. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

The elf nodded gratefully and for once today, a genuine smile appeared on his face.

...

Erica took a sip of her tea and shook her head, "Lance you're smarter than this. You should know that hiding things from her will only make the situation worse."

Legolas sighed. Deep down he knew she was right but he couldn't bear to see Maya heartbroken when he told her that he would eventually have to go back to Middle Earth and that he had agreed to a betrothal with a woman he did not love.

Of course he hadn't told Erica any of this. He had simply informed her that he'd been waiting on a job opening back in London before ever meeting Maya and they fell in love despite the possibility that he could be called home. Yesterday, after five months of waiting, he'd received a call that a job had indeed opened up for him. A job that was very important to him. He just could not bring himself to tell Maya because it would break her heart to find out he would soon have to leave.

"I feel so lost," Legolas said sadly, "and I feel ashamed for lying to her. I just cannot bear to tell her that the life that we've built together is under threat."

"Look, if she loves you, she'll understand how hard this is on you," said Erica, "telling the truth can be scary and sometimes you risk hurting people you love, but lying about it is worse. Maya's gonna feel betrayed if you keep this from her. That's my two cents, you can take it or leave it, I guess."

"Thank you, Erica," said Legolas, taking her empty cup from the counter and placing it in the dishwasher with his own, "for everything."

Erica smiled, "Yea well, I needed to get you to stop abusing my countertops somehow right? I'm glad you didn't wait to tell me about your new job in London. I'm gonna miss having you around here and I'll be sad to see you go, but I'm really happy for you. I'm sure Maya will be happy for you too."

The elf nodded to humour his boss. He knew she could not possibly understand how grave the situation was; he and Maya would face obstacles that Erica could never fathom. He was being given the chance to go home to another world, but in doing so he would be leaving behind the woman he loved. If she came with him, she would be leaving her own life behind and he could not ask her to make such a sacrifice. There was also the matter of a betrothal that awaited him once he got back to Middle Earth. How would he call off the wedding without causing a rift between Dorwinion and Eryn Lasgalen? His father would have his head.

Suddenly, Legolas began to feel lightheaded. As he ran his hand over his forehead, his skin felt hot to the touch. This was odd seeing as elves were not susceptible to fluctuations in temperature or illness.

Erica watched with concern as he became unsteady on his feet, "Lance are you okay? You should sit down for a few moments."

Before he could respond, Legolas' vision went blurry. He managed to grab onto the counter for support and squeezed his eyes shut to counteract the dizziness. He faintly heard Erica panicking and asking him to answer her, but soon the elf heard nothing at all...

_Legolas walked into the great hall where Gandalf was sitting at the large oak table, examining something in a piece of cloth._

"_Ah, Legolas," said the wizard, "it is good to see you, dear friend."_

_The elf smiled, "It is good to see you as well, Gandalf."_

_The wizard motioned for him to sit down and Legolas complied, intrigued by the small trinket on the table._

"_There is much on your mind, Legolas. I can sense your unrest." _

_Legolas looked up from the trinket and smiled sadly, "Aragorn has told you of the betrothal."_

_Gandalf nodded, "He has. Are you certain that you wish to do this?"_

"_There is no other way. It is for the good of my people," replied the elf. _

"_Your father," began the wizard, "though one of the most stubborn beings I have ever met, is not heartless. You are his son, if this match will not bring you happiness then you must speak with him. He would see you happy, Legolas."_

_The elf prince shook his head. His father's mind was made up and the betrothal had been negotiated behind his back. Legolas had only received a letter once the discussions had been finalized and he knew that to refuse was not an option. Not when the very relationship between Eryn Lasgalen and Dorwinion hung in the balance._

"_What are you examining?" asked Legolas in an effort to change the subject. _

_Gandalf turned to look at him and smiled, "This is an object of great power," he said, holding up what appeared to be a small black rock, carefully wrapped in white cloth._

_The elf furrowed his eyebrows, "A stone?" _

"_Not just any stone," said the wizard gravely, "I retrieved this from Orthanc after Saruman's death. Though I can sense that the stone has great magical properties, I've not been able to discover what they are used for, and that is why I dare not handle it without the cloth."_

"_What is that?" came an excited voice._

_Gandalf sighed in exasperation and Legolas turned to see Merry and Pippin approaching them._

"_Nothing you need to be concerned with, Peregrin Took," scolded the wizard._

_Pippin's eyes drifted to the stone and Legolas could see the glint of mischief in his eyes. The hobbits were always up to no good._

"_Do not even think of touching this stone, either of you," warned Gandalf as he eyed the hobbits, "Or I will turn you both into toadstools."_

_Despite his low spirits since his father's letter, Legolas chuckled at the exchange. Somehow, he did not believe that Gandalf's words would be enough to deter the hobbits. _

When Legolas came to himself, he was still clutching the counter as his breathing came in ragged gasps. As he opened his eyes, the elf could see Erica and several of the customers were gathered around him with looks of concern.

"Oh thank God, are you okay?" cried Erica.

It took Legolas a moment to respond as he processed what had just been revealed to him.

He nodded and managed a small smile, "Yes I am fine. I do not know what's come over me, but I feel recovered now."

Erica thanked her customers for their concern and told them that it was alright for them to sit down again and enjoy their coffee.

Turning to Legolas, she put her hand on his forehead. He was slightly warm. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked unconvinced, "You should go home and get some rest or see a doctor."

The elf shook his head, "I feel fine. I must simply be overwhelmed with everything that has happened," he insisted, "I will stay and finish my shift."

"Alright..." said Erica, still not convinced that he was fine, "but sit down once in a while and tell me if you feel sick again. You really scared me back there."

Legolas nodded and resumed his work, reaching for a bag of coffee beans in the cupboard. As he filled up the machine, his heart pounded incessantly. The stone that Gandalf had shown him that day in Minas Tirith must be the key that Professor Bernstein had spoken of. If so, it had remained in Maya's apartment, under their very noses, for five months. Finding the stone meant going home, it also meant destroying everything he and Maya had built together. It meant possibly having to say goodbye to the woman he loved and eventually fading from his grief.

He thought of her smile and her laugh. He thought of how natural it felt to hold Maya in his arms and to kiss her just because he could. Because he could never get enough. Legolas felt a tear slide down his cheek as he thought of the children they may never have now; a boy and girl with her beautiful eyes.

The elf wiped the evidence of his tears and sighed sadly. Here in this vastly different world, he felt more at home with Maya than in Middle Earth, where he'd resigned himself to a loveless marriage just to please his father.

"Hello?" came a small voice.

Legolas searched for the source of the voice, his eyes scanning the cafe, but all he could see were customers engaged in conversation at the tables.

He furrowed his eyebrows, perhaps he had imagined the voice.

"I'm down here," said the voice again and this time as Legolas bent over the counter, he saw a little girl with two braids in her hair and a pink box in her hands.

"Hello," said the elf sounding unsure of himself, and the little girl smiled.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

Legolas simply gazed at her, unsure how to respond.

"I am not sad, little one," he said, hoping she would accept his answer and order something.

The little girl was unconvinced. "Yes you are," she countered, "I saw you crying."

"I was not," defended the elf, feeling slightly foolish that he was debating with a child.

The little girl took out her box and put it on the counter. Legolas watched with a mixture of curiosity and dubiousness as she lifted the lid and took out several small sheets of paper.

"Pick one," she said. The elf arched an eyebrow and examined the sheets of paper in front of him. They seemed to be made of some type of wax and they had little drawings on one side.

"What are they?" he asked, unsure what she wanted him to do.

The little girl rolled her eyes, "They're stickers, silly."

"What is a sticker?" asked the elf. This had to be one of the strangest encounters he'd ever had since arriving on earth. He watched as she unstuck a 'sticker' and held it out to him.

"Can I have your hand please?" she asked nonchalantly.

Legolas eyed her quizzically but held it out to her all the same. Within moments he found himself with a blue star on his hand.

"What is this for?" he asked, examining it.

"You were sad, so I came to give you a sticker. They're really special and they make me feel happy," said the little girl with a smile.

Despite himself, the corners of Legolas' lips turned up. He was touched that she'd cared enough to give him something that she obviously held dear.

"You have my gratitude," he said, leaning over the counter, "What is your name, little one?"

"Katie," said the little girl, staring at him with wide blue eyes, "What's yours?"

"Lance," said the elf holding out his hand, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Katie."

Katie shook his hand, "By the way, I'm not a 'little one'."

Legolas chuckled, "May I ask how old you are?"

"I'm six," said Katie defensively, "How old are you?"

He decided to go with the age Maya had given him, "I am 28 years old."

The elf was amused to see Katie scrunch up her nose in disgust, "You're old."

Katie was certainly a character. By elven standards, 28 years was not even mature. He thought he might like to see the look on her face if she ever found out how old he truly was.

"You have pretty hair," said Katie, having seemingly gotten over how 'old' she thought he was, "but why is it long? Only girls have long hair."

By this point, Legolas was unsure whether to be slightly offended or to laugh. He chose the latter of course after realizing how silly it all was. Children in Middle Earth were certainly not this obstinate.

"If only girls have long hair, then why is mine long?" he asked with a smirk, curious about what she would say.

Katie pretended to think, placing her hand under her chin. "Hmmm. I don't know... Can I have a hot chocolate?"

The elf shook his head and fought to contain his laughter. Her attention span was worse than Pippin's.

"Yes you may," he said with a grin. He found she was quite adorable and her constant questioning was endearing.

Katie waited patiently at the counter as Legolas prepared her hot chocolate and soon a woman got up from one of the tables to join her.

"Are you bothering the nice man, sweetheart?" she asked.

"No mommy, Lance and I are friends," insisted Katie.

Katie's mom gave Legolas an apologetic look as he brought over the hot chocolate. "I'm sorry," she said, "Thank you for being so patient."

The elf shook his head and smiled. "Please, do not apologize. It seems I've made a new friend," he said giving Katie a wink.

After Katie's mom paid for the hot chocolate, they spoke for a few moments before Legolas noticed Katie running towards a man at the door.

"Daddy!", she cried, jumping into his arms, "You need to come meet Lance."

"Have you made a new friend, honey?" asked her father, holding Katie close. Legolas could not help but envy this man as he walked hand in hand with his daughter and kissed his wife lovingly. There in front of him was everything the elf had ever wanted; a family with the woman he loved.

After the introductions were made and Katie's father expressed his gratitude to Legolas for being so good with his daughter, the family of three decided it was time to go home. As her parents walked to the door, Katie lingered by the counter.

"Lance...do you like flowers?" the little girl asked hurriedly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "I suppose, though I prefer trees."

"Trees?" asked Katie, looking slightly disappointed, "Okay, then. Well bye!" With that she skipped off to meet her parents at the door, looking back for a moment to smile at Legolas.

The elf waived goodbye as they left the cafe, feeling slightly more cheerful than he had all day. Though his newest memories continued to unsettle him and he still hadn't the faintest idea what to tell Maya.

...

As Legolas walked up to Maya's apartment building, he thought of Katie. In fact, he'd spent most of the day thinking about her and it made him long for children of his own. After observing Katie and her parents, he imagined the family he and Maya could have and the happiness it would bring them.

He wanted to spend as long as he could with Maya and the thought of submitting to a loveless marriage for the sake of an alliance was not something Legolas was prepared to do. After experiencing love so completely and so unconditionally, he was not prepared to sacrifice it. He'd promised Maya that he would fight for them all those months ago, and the elf was not about to forsake that promise.

When he walked into the apartment, Maya was setting their plates for diner. The smile that lit up her face as she caught sight of him was enough to undo Legolas then and there. Without a wasted moment, he set the keys down on the counter and pulled Maya into a passionate kiss.

Maya was so absorbed in the feel of the elf's lips on hers that her grip on the utensils loosened, sending them crashing to the ground. She wound her arms around his neck and Legolas slid his hand to Maya's lower back, pulling her closer to him. For a while, diner was all but forgotten as they kissed, tasted and explored. After a few moments, Legolas pulled away leaving a frustrated Maya in his wake.

"Well that wasn't very nice," she said playfully with her hands on her hips, "How do you expect me to concentrate on diner now?"

The elf said nothing and reached down to the ground to pick up the fallen utensils. As he placed them on the counter, his blue gaze met Maya's with a raging intensity and suddenly she found she couldn't breathe.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked, making no effort to conceal her worry.

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat and reached for her hand, gently caressing it with his thumb.

"I must tell you something," he said softly.

Maya's voice began to shake. "Legolas, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"Perhaps you should sit down, _meleth_," said the elf, his grip on her hand tightening ever so slightly, as if he were afraid to let her go.

"No, I'm not sitting down until you tell me what's going on," cried Maya, as unshed tears stung her eyes.

Legolas' heart seized as he watched her nearly come apart before him. He wished with all his heart that there was an easier way, that he didn't have to cause her pain.

"Last night..." he began, taking a deep breath, "My memories came back."

As he said the words she'd been dreading for months, Maya could no longer hold back the tears as they burst through like the breaking of a dam. She wrenched her hand away from his and slowly backed away.

"You lied to me," she sobbed, "This morning when I asked you if something was wrong, you lied right to my face. How could you?"

"I was trying to protect you from this," said the elf pleadingly as he attempted to approach her, but Maya stepped back. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her pain away.

Maya buried her face in her hands as her body trembled, "You said we would figure this out together. You said you wouldn't let anything happen to us, Legolas."

Legolas had never felt so small and every one of her words cut into him like a knife. Had he failed her?

"I fell in love with you, knowing we were taking a risk. I knew there was a chance that one day you would remember but I expected you to be honest with me," she said, "What have you remembered?"

As Maya wiped her tears, Legolas felt numb.

"I was speaking with Aragorn and Gimli in Minas Tirith," he began, his voice quivering slightly, "I'd received a letter from my father asking me to help him forge an alliance with the Dorwinion elves, an alliance to help strengthen our Kingdom."

"What kind of alliance?" asked Maya, dreading the answer. Deep down, she already knew.

Legolas could see her tears spilling anew. "I agreed to a betrothal with the Dorwinion Princess at the request of my father," he said.

"Did you love her?" she asked weakly.

"No," cried Legolas. He was desperate now, desperate for her to see how much he needed her, "I never loved her. I have never loved anyone but you."

Maya just wanted to run and cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She'd known that loving Legolas would come with its fair share of hardships, but the pain she felt now was unbearable.

"Is there more?"

Legolas gave her a crestfallen look. "Yes," he said taking a few steps forward.

"I remembered something else today while I was working at the cafe. Gandalf seized a small black stone from Orthanc after Saruman's demise. He said this stone had magical properties, though he did not know what its purpose was. I believe this is the key to the portal."

"Does this mean you have to go when you find it?" asked Maya, her heart breaking a little more.

In two strides, Legolas closed the distance between them and pulled a weeping Maya into his arms. She buried her face into his neck and the elf held her as if his very life depended on it.

"Does it?" she asked once more, her body still shaking.

The elf looked into her eyes, red from crying, and he gently caressed her tear stained cheeks, "Please don't cry, Maya," he said softly.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

Legolas cupped her face and gently kissed her lips. In that single kiss he laid bare his whole heart and exposed how fearful he was of losing her and everything they'd built together. When he pulled away from the kiss, Maya had stopped crying but the tear stains on her cheeks remained as evidence of her pain.

The elf swallowed hard, his nerves threatening to overtake him.

"We do not have to say goodbye," he breathed, taking her hand in his, "I love you, Maya. These past five months have been the best of my life and I would want nothing more than to spend a lifetime in your arms, to wake up every morning beside you, to have beautiful children and to raise a family together..."

Legolas' eyes met hers and with every word, Maya's heart pounded faster and faster.

"I realize I am ill prepared," said the elf, "and I do not have a ring to give you but what I wish to ask is...will you come to Middle Earth with me, as my wife?"

...

**A/N:** Okay so you probably all want to kill me right now, but I promise that the next chapter is coming very very very soon! (like a day from now) In the meantime, I would love to hear your feedback, so please review (and keep the death threats to a minimum lol)!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So here it is, the answer to the cliffy that left you all hanging last time. I'm at 100 reviews now! This is actually really amazing, thank you so much for supporting this story either by reviewing, following or favouriting. I never expected to get this kind of response when I first posted and what started out as an experiment has become something really, truly enjoyable. I love writing for you all, and to know that you are enjoying this makes it all worthwhile.

Special thanks to: **Guest, allonsylotr, SavannahMaethilwen, Poison1234, Amber1986, kenjisakura, Andreth75, vanialex, RowanRamirez, Sandy-wmd, ashleyk44, theseaisblue, wolffriendinus, Brigid the Fae, Zombi3gyrl **and **Kdskywalker.**

**WARNING:** so this chapter has mature content, one of those rated M chapters I warned you about in the short summary. Nothing that isn't tasteful of course, but I'm just warning you in case that isn't something you want to read..though I assume you read the warning before clicking on the story..

On with the chapter!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 11**

Maya stood rooted in place, her green eyes wide with shock. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't seem to get a single sound past her lips.

He was asking her to marry him, the man she loved was asking her to marry him. Any other girl finding herself in this situation would have screamed 'yes' without a second thought, but not Maya. This was different, he was not only asking her to marry him, he was asking her to leave everything behind and go with him to Middle Earth.

"I-" she tried. Legolas simply continued to gaze at her. The longer she hesitated, the more pain she saw reflected in his blue eyes.

After a few moments, the elf broke their gaze. "I do not need an answer yet, _meleth. _If you need time, I will give it to you," he said struggling with the words, "But you must know that I will understand if you refuse. I am asking much of you."

Maya was torn. On the one hand all she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck and say 'yes of course I'll marry you'. Alternatively, he was asking her to leave everything behind; her parents, her job, Jen and Justin, all of the comforts of home and everything she'd ever known. This was a decision she couldn't make on a whim.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk, just to clear my head," she said softly, lowering her gaze to the floor so she wouldn't have to look at Legolas. So she wouldn't have to see him heartbroken.

The elf simply nodded and moved out of her way. The awkward silence that followed was deafening as Maya walked over to the entrance to put on her trench coat. Looking back one more time, she saw that Legolas had moved to the window. There he stood, looking out at the world and willing himself to find the strength to give her the time she needed.

When he heard the door close with a gentle click, Legolas closed his eyes and prayed to the Valar. He had never been overly devout, only praying in times of need, but now he needed courage. The courage to wait for her to either accept or refuse him.

'_So this is what it is like to feel completely powerless,'_ he thought sadly. He'd taken a chance and put his heart on the line, knowing well enough that she might turn him down. Knowing well enough that he was asking a great deal of her, perhaps too much. He was powerless as he waited, powerless as his heart hung in the balance.

...

Maya hugged herself as she walked through the cold New York streets. She couldn't help but think that if Legolas were here, he would take her in his arms and she would snuggle into his warmth like she always did.

What the hell was she doing? He was up there in her apartment, waiting after having just asked her to spend the rest of her life with him, to go to Middle Earth, to have his kids and all she could say was "I need to take a walk". Nice one Maya.

For what seemed like forever, she walked and walked until she didn't know or didn't really care where she was going. Looking up as the lights of the city slowly came on with the setting sun, she remembered the first night she showed Legolas the roof, remembered his look of wonder as he took in the vast New York skyline. She thought of his perfect smile that always managed to send her heart into a frenzy, and how safe she felt hidden from the world as he held her against his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her.

How was it possible to feel this way about someone and have to give everything up just to be with them? Was this all some cruel twist of fate?

After a couple of hours, Maya's legs eventually carried her onto a small path surrounded by a vast expanse of trees. She furrowed her eyebrows, somehow she'd subconsciously walked all the way to Central Park. It was usually around this time that she and Legolas would go for their evening walk to watch the sunset. Tonight she would watch the sunset alone.

After wandering a bit, she found a bench and curled up, with her arms around her knees in an effort to keep warm. What was she going to tell Legolas? How could she possibly make a decision like this? If she said 'no' there was a very good chance it would be the biggest mistake of her life. Only hours ago, she'd come apart in front of him, thinking he would leave and she would never see him again. Now he was offering her a chance to be together, a chance to have everything she'd ever wanted. So why was this so darn complicated?

Despite trying extremely hard not to burst into tears again, Maya began to cry into her lap. Just her luck that the man she could see herself having a family with was from another world and of a different race entirely.

"Why do you cry, my child?"

Maya hastily dried her tears and looked up to see a woman cloaked in a grey garment, a hood covering most of her facial features.

"It's complicated," she said, hoping that if she remained vague the woman would leave her alone.

"Nothing is overly complicated my dear," said the woman taking a seat next to Maya, "You must simply learn to listen to your heart."

Maya's breath caught as the woman pulled down her hood. She was beautiful with long golden hair and sparkling silver eyes. Her skin gleamed with the setting sun.

"Who are you?" asked Maya, "Are you an angel? Am I dead?" This woman was certainly not from earth, she was surreal.

The woman simply smiled and handed her a small grey cloth. Maya dried her eyes but she just couldn't look away from the being that sat beside her. She had one of those smiles that uplifted and understood you even if she knew nothing about you.

"I am Estë, dear child. The healer of hurts and weariness, I am one of the Valar."

"But how?" breathed Maya as she struggled to process what was going on. This was one of the Valar, sitting next to her on a bench in Central Park. Should she bow? Up until this moment she'd been so informal; she'd wiped her eyes with Estë's handkerchief for crying out loud.

Estë smiled. "The Valar have power enough to reach across worlds to help those in need, Maya," she said softly, "You find yourself at a crossroads now, dear one and you must make your choice. The answer you give to Prince Legolas will dramatically alter the course of your life."

"I don't know what to do," said Maya as her tears threatened to spill over again, "I love him and I want to be with him but then I see how much I would have to give up. I'm so torn."

"Dry your tears, Maya" came Estë's soothing voice, "Yes you would have to sacrifice much for love, however you would gain much more."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Close your eyes and I will show you," said Estë, taking her hand.

Maya obeyed and for what seemed like ages, nothing happened. Soon she heard the sound of distant laughter and her eyes snapped open.

Maya was not prepared for the sight that met her. In the distance she saw herself, only she looked...different, with long blonde hair cascading to her waist. She wasn't wearing her usual jeans and top either, instead she donned a flowing blue gown.

Maya looked to Estë for reassurance and the Vala simply nodded. She watched as this different version of herself walked amongst large birch trees and smiled. She looked so happy.

"_Sweetheart, stay close,"_ she heard herself say and to her utter surprise a small boy with golden curls ran about the forest.

Soon she heard herself scream and laugh as Legolas swooped her into his arms. They whispered sweet nothings to each other before the elf pulled her into a loving kiss. After a few moments, Legolas lowered her to the ground and knelt before the child, kissing his forehead.

By this point, Maya was crying again. This boy was their son.

All too soon they disappeared and Maya found herself in Central Park again with Estë at her side.

"That was my son," she whispered and the Vala nodded.

"If you go with him, Maya, you stand to gain much more than you believe," she said, "Loving him was your destiny child, do not hide from it."

Maya looked into Estë's kind eyes and at that moment, she knew everything was going to be okay.

"Make no mistake, dear one," said the Vala, "You will have your share of hardships and sacrificing the life you know will not be easy, but your heart has made a choice. It has chosen love. Go to him."

Maya turned to look where she saw the vision of her family and wiped at her tears. Soon, her lips turned up in a smile as she thought of the little boy with golden hair. Having kids was something people always spoke of, but seeing her son with her very own eyes was like nothing she'd ever imagined. Maya knew now that love at first sight was possible, because she fell in love the moment she laid eyes on her little boy.

"Thank you for everything Estë, I-" when May turned around, she was alone. The Vala had vanished without a trace. Maya was surprised to find that the spot on the bench where Estë had been just moments ago was cold to the touch, as though no one had been there at all. The only remaining evidence was the grey piece of cloth in her hand.

...

Legolas heard the key turning in the lock and was surprised when Maya breathlessly entered the apartment. Had she been running?

He met her green eyes from across the room and swallowed hard as he searched her face for answers. Maya slowly approached him, her heart pounding incessantly as she held his gaze. Stopping mere inches from the elf, she reached for his hand entwining their fingers together.

Legolas looked to their joined hands before his eyes rested once more on her face. He could see the slight quiver in her bottom lip and the subtle flaring of her nostrils from her quick breathing.

"I want to marry you."

She'd uttered the words so softly that he thought perhaps he'd imagined them. His heart stopped. He searched her face for confirmation that she'd indeed whispered those fateful words.

"I want to be your wife, Legolas," she said a bit louder.

"Is this truly what you want?" he asked, his voice trembling. Did she fully comprehend the decision she had made?

Maya nodded slowly, her eyes still locked with his.

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "This is all I'll ever want."

The elf returned her smile and gently cupped her face. Maya leaned in towards him and kissed him lovingly, yielding to the soft strength of his lips as they moved over hers. It was a kiss that sealed the expression of their love for one another and engulfed them, gaining in strength. Both were wrapped up in each other, lost in one another. Heart, body and soul.

Armed with a newfound boldness, Maya broke the kiss and slowly led him down the hallway towards her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and dimmed the lights. As Maya wordlessly approached him, Legolas' heart began to thump. He was acutely aware of her breath on his lips, mere centimetres from her own.

"Make love to me," she whispered, "Make me yours."

That was all that Legolas needed to hear. Pulling Maya into his arms, he captured her lips in a soft, slow kiss. He was going to take his time cherishing her, tasting her and exploring her body.

Maya caressed his face and ran her tongue over his lips, deepening the kiss when he parted them. Soon, she felt Legolas' hands glide down to her hips, lifting her up so she could hook her legs around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, he walked over to the bed and gently lowered them onto the mattress, carefully supporting his weight so as not to crush her.

Maya lost herself in the feel of his lips softly caressing hers and the way his fingers slowly glided over her jawline down the length of her neck towards her collarbones. The elf rolled them onto their sides, pulling away slightly to look at his soon-to-be wife. Her eyes spoke of both love and desire and her lips, swollen and pink from his kiss, were slightly parted in her breathless state. She was beautiful and she could make him feel things he'd never even dreamed of feeling.

Pulling her into him for another searing kiss, Legolas could not decide which of his five senses he wanted to exploit more. Her skin beneath his fingers, the smoothness of her tongue as it glided over his, her lips more and more demanding, her soft moans of pleasure enflaming him to no end. Legolas was intoxicated.

As his lips slowly made their way to her neck, Maya no longer knew which way was up or down. He was drugging. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as he gently sucked and nibbled the sensitive skin. She tangled her fingers in his long golden hair, needing to find something to hold onto before completely loosing herself in euphoria.

"Legolas," she whispered breathlessly as his fingers brushed aside the collar of her shirt and his lips moved over the exposed skin of her shoulder.

Deciding he wanted more, the elf reached for the hem of her shirt, gradually pulling it up to reveal her middle. Maya lifted her arms and the elf tugged the useless material over her head, removing the barrier that stood between his hands and her skin.

Her shirt soon lay discarded on the floor, forgotten as the elf's gaze drifted over the valley of her breasts and her black lacy bra down towards the curve of her hips, hidden beneath the waistband of her jeans.

Legolas' breathing quickened as her hands reached for the collar of his cotton shirt, slowly fumbling with each button. When she'd finished, Maya pushed the material off of his shoulders and ran her hands over the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen, delighting in the way he quivered as her fingers brushed over his skin.

The elf's piercing gaze bore into hers as she moved her fingers over the toned muscles of his arms and explored the dips and hollows of his back. As her eyes drunk in the perfection of the elf before her, she couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful being she'd ever laid eyes on.

"I love you," he breathed, taking her hand and bringing it up to one of his warrior plaits. Maya held his gaze as she gently undid the braids, combing through them with her fingers as his hair fell loosely over his shoulders. It was the simplest of gestures but it was incredibly intimate, incredibly sensual.

Maya brushed a golden lock from his face. "I love you, too," she said before claiming his mouth once more. Their breathing came in short gasps as they kissed and hands roamed over every inch of exposed skin. Legolas groaned and tilted his head back as Maya's lips made their way across his jaw and sucked on his earlobe. He held his breath as her tongue glided over the outer shell of his ear all the way to the pointed tip.

Her breathless whispers of encouragement excited the elf to no end as his hands pushed her bra up and kneaded her soft breasts. He became slightly frustrated as he attempted to remove the strange contraption, almost wishing he had his knives at the ready to cut it right off. Seeing the elf's growing impatience with the garment, Maya stilled his hands.

"Here," she said softly, guiding his fingers to the clasp. Though she was fairly certain they didn't have bras in Middle Earth, Legolas' inexperience was apparent as he struggled to unhook it. But It was this inexperience that made him such a careful and consummate lover and it excited her all the more.

When the bra finally came undone, the straps falling from her shoulders, Maya slid it off and tossed it to the ground. Legolas gave her an apologetic look, feeling rather incompetent after having struggled so much to remove the corset-like contraption. Embarrassed, his gaze drifted to the mattress; she deserved so much better. This moment was supposed to be perfect.

Maya pulled his chin up with her fingers and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, sometimes I have trouble with it too," she said reassuringly.

The elf kissed her lovingly and it wasn't long before the incident with the bra was forgotten and he proceeded to explore her body. Maya moaned breathlessly, as he ran his tongue over her nipple, sucking and nibbling the sensitive point before eagerly moving on to the next one. She was on fire, she'd never desired anyone so much in her life. It was amazing how he could awaken such feelings within her, feelings that she'd never felt before with anyone else.

Maya pulled Legolas' mouth back up to hers and she could feel the evidence of his arousal as he pressed his body against her, subconsciously grounding his hips.

Soon, the rest of their clothing was shed and unable to hold himself any longer, Legolas positioned himself between Maya's legs. He stopped for a moment to observe the beautiful woman beneath him, his eyes asking silently for permission to go further, to make her his.

Maya kissed him deeply and with a groan, Legolas slowly entered her; his breathing coming quicker as she wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to envelop more of him. When he was fully buried inside of her, Legolas looked down into Maya's face, searching for confirmation that she felt as he did. In her green orbs, mirrored back at him, was the unconditional love that burned brightly and only for him.

"Are you alright?" he breathed, fighting the urge to lose himself.

Maya nodded slowly and glided her hands to the back of his neck, whimpering softly as Legolas began to move within her. It was freedom, absolute freedom as the elf took her to heights she hadn't dared imagine. There was no thinking, only feeling as Legolas and Maya came to know each other in a way no one else ever could.

With every thrust came breathless moans and sighs as Maya moved her hips according to the rhythm that Legolas had set; her fingernails leaving crescent moon markings on his back as she lost herself in the mind-numbing pleasure.

Legolas had never imagined that making love would feel so good. He was dangerously close to the edge, as Maya gently ran her tongue over the pointed tip of his ear, breathlessly whispering encouragement.

"Don't stop," she whimpered. The elf's thrusts became less controlled as he grasped her hips, quickening the pace as they climbed higher and higher together towards the place where nothing else mattered except their love.

It came like a rush of water. Pure bliss coursing through her in waves. Maya arched her body and cried out his name between ragged breaths. The feel of her contracting around him was too much for Legolas and he let himself fall. With one final thrust, he muffled his cry against her neck, his body shaking as he allowed himself to get lost in the overwhelming pleasure engulfing him.

When he finally came to himself, Legolas caressed the dampened hair at Maya's temple before pulling her into his arms. She smiled, bringing her fingers up to trace his lips before kissing him sweetly. They lay like this for some time, hearts beating wildly as they realized the true meaning of what they had just shared. They were now husband and wife, their souls bound forever. Legolas kissed the top of Maya's head and laced his fingers with hers.

"I can't believe we're married," she whispered, her heart fluttering as the words escaped her lips, "I couldn't be happier."

Maya wasn't even sure now why she'd ever doubted that this was what she wanted. It was amazing how natural it felt, how right it was.

The elf smiled tenderly. "Neither could I, _meleth_," he said softly, bringing his lips to hers for another kiss. For the first time in a long time, the elf was at peace.

Moments later, Legolas felt his wife stirring in his arms. He soon found himself beneath Maya, her legs straddling his lap and her hands on either side of his head.

He arched an eyebrow as he caught sight of the mischievous glint in Maya's eyes.

"You are insatiable," he said, smirking.

"I know," she breathed, kissing him "I want to do it again."

Legolas was all too happy to oblige her and once more they consummated their love, hidden from the world in a tangled mess of blankets and pillows.

**A/N:** Okay so there's a little happy ending for you all. I was trying to make it as innocent and tasteful as possible so please let me know if I achieved that. After all, I've only ever written one other scene like this in my life and that was for 'Ever After'. So please review! I'm really looking forward to hearing from you all, especially what you thought of this scene. I'll be updating again this weekend :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey everyone, so I know I said this weekend, but I'm updating a day earlier. The last chapter was very hard for me to write so for those of you who reviewed to let me know how I did; thank you. To those of you who didn't feel comfortable reading that scene, I understand perfectly. That stuff isn't for everyone, but regardless I hope that you will continue to read.

This chapter is kind of a filler, because it sets things up for a little bit but I hope you will like it nonetheless :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. Couldn't do it without your support!

Special thanks to: **Raider-K, annafan, Black-Moon-Onaa-Inu, Poison1234, RowanRamirez, SavannahMaethilwen, vanialex, kenjisakura, allonsylotr **and **KDSkywalker**.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 12**

Maya slowly drifted back to the world from the most glorious sleep she'd ever had as a pair of lips softly kissed her bare shoulder. Those kisses languidly made their way to the base of her neck and she giggled. Her eyes gently fluttered open and she came face to face with her husband's very roguish grin.

She felt a slow smile spread across her face as she recalled the vivid memories of last night's lovemaking. How many times they'd made love, she wasn't truly sure. Their desire for each other had proven insatiable as one bout was soon followed by another, and another. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night to the feel of hands caressing the curve of her hip and again they'd made love.

Thank God it was Saturday; she couldn't imagine getting up to go to work right now.

Legolas pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I could get used to waking up like this," said Maya, sneaking in one last kiss. "Did you sleep at all?"

The elf shook his head. "I wanted to watch you."

"You know..." said Maya teasingly, "Some people would consider that creepy."

The elf smirked. "Yes...but I am not 'some people'. I am your husband."

"I know," came Maya's sly response, "I just like hearing you say it."

She brought her lips to his for another kiss and it did not take long for Legolas to respond with equal intensity. Early morning make out sessions with her incredibly hot husband; Maya could definitely get used to these.

Of course the necessity for sustenance – at least for Maya – demanded that they eventually emerge from the bedroom, but it took many attempts and involved much stalling as the new lovers found it impossible to keep their hands off one another.

Maya installed herself at the bar, coffee in hand. "What do you think your father's going to say when he finds out about us?"

If Legolas were being completely honest with himself, that was one conversation he would put off for as long as possible. Suddenly reappearing in Middle Earth, married to a human that he met in a parallel world, after having gone missing for months was not exactly worthy of a happy reunion - at least not where his father was concerned.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I imagine he will not be pleased."

Maya raised an eyebrow. That was certainly one way of putting it. She'd recently seen The Hobbit and Thranduil seemed like a really intimidating guy so she could imagine he'd be more than a little peeved when he found out about her and Legolas.

Legolas had watched the movie with her and commented on how this Peter Jackson had made a very accurate impression of his father. He'd been slightly alarmed when she finally made him watch 'The Fellowship of the Ring', after all seeing someone who looked identical to you and your friends on a screen was bound to be distressing. They'd agreed after that not to watch anymore movies with Orlando Bloom in them, it was just too traumatic an experience.

"He'll be more than not pleased, Legolas, you don't have to pretend," she said with a sigh, "I'm a human, I've basically stolen you away from your betrothed and not exactly princess material. Yeah your father's going to love me."

"You are _my_ princess," said the elf coming up behind her. "I care not who approves or disapproves of us together. I love you."

Maya giggled as he kissed the nape of her neck, his breath tickling her.

"I love you too." she said, playfully swatting him away, "So what happens with this stone? Where is it?"

Legolas pulled up a seat next to her. "If Professor Bernstein is correct, it is in the apartment. He said the key had travelled with me when I crossed the portal into this world, therefore it must have remained here all this time."

"So we find the stone and then we go back," said Maya, taking a sip of her coffee. This was still a lot to take in. Not only was she married, but they were leaving all of this behind. What was she going to tell her parents? Would Tristan hate her? He'd spent so much time and energy helping her climb the ladder at National Geographic and now she was moving away, never to be seen again.

Oh God. Jen was going to kill her.

She tried her best to hide it, but Legolas saw the apprehension in her face. There was no hiding it from him; it was almost like he had a sixth sense about how she was feeling.

"Do you regret your decision?" he asked softly.

Maya met his eyes and slowly shook her head. "I could never regret choosing you. It's just... gonna involve a lot of really sad goodbyes and getting used to a world I know only from a book that I read as a kid."

Legolas pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her hair. "I will do everything in my power to make this easier, Maya."

"I know and I love you for that," she said, snuggling into him. It always amazed her how soothing it was just to be held by him, to listen to his heart beating as she melted into his warmth; protected by strong arms. It was like being in their own little world where nothing else existed.

After a few moments, Maya pulled away but not before stealing a quick kiss. "So what should we do today?"

Legolas fixed her with a teasing look. "Other than going back to bed?"

...

The following week passed in a blur for Maya. She'd been incredibly busy at work with her latest article on Cleopatra, realizing sadly that this might be the last article she would ever write. She was also incredibly busy at home, tending to her wifely duties. It was amazing how much stamina elves had; Maya was pretty sure she'd never exercised so much in her life.

Friday night, Jen had invited them over for diner so they could resume their weekly hangouts and – Maya had added – so she could brag about the wonderful time they'd had on their honeymoon.

As they all sat in the living room, looking through pictures of the trip to Cabo on the TV, many of which featuring Jen in a wide variety of tiny bikinis, Maya was having a hard time paying attention.

Before leaving the apartment, she'd decided to take a shower. It was supposed to be quick 'run in and run out' kind of thing; that was until Legolas pulled the curtain aside and joined her. Needless to say, one thing led to another and they showed up to Jen and Justin's flustered as well as half an hour late.

"This was really cool," said Justin as a picture of their catamaran ride came up, "You would have loved this Legolas."

As her husband entered into a very yawn-worthy conversation about boats, Maya looked to her best friend. She had the distinct feeling she was being examined.

"What?" she asked as Jen continued to gaze at her with obvious interest. She was slightly alarmed to see the corners of her friend's lips turn up in a very wicked smile.

"Oh my God" said Jen.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Jen quickly looked back to make sure the boys weren't paying attention. When she was satisfied, she turned her attention back to Maya.

"Sweetheart," she said with amusement, "You might as well have a sign on your forehead that says 'I got laid and it was the best sex I've ever had'."

Maya blushed furiously. "Is it really that obvious?"

Jen gave her a look that said 'um, yes'.

"Let's see..." she said, "you look way too relaxed for someone who isn't having sex. Also you've been smiling like a fool since you arrived which leads me to believe that you guys were up to no good before getting here."

"Umm..." Maya was caught. So much for trying to keep this quiet.

"Ha! I knew it!" cried Jen.

"What are you girls talking about?" asked Justin, the conversation about boats having seemingly gone stale.

"Oh, nothing!" said Maya hastily, earning her a skeptical look from Legolas.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Well Jen doesn't get excited over nothing. Then again..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," warned Jen as she playfully hit his arm, "Anyway, Maya's all embarrassed because I found out about her and Legolas."

Maya groaned. _'Here we go'_, she thought looking over helplessly at a very confused elven prince.

Justin shook his head, "I'm so lost right now, it's not even funny."

"They finally did it," said Jen nonchalantly.

"Did what?" asked Justin, looking to Legolas for answers. When the elf avoided his gaze and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, it all suddenly clicked into place. "You're married!?"

Jen gave him an odd look, "Who said anything about married? They slept together. Trust me, if my best friend had gotten married, I would know about it. I would have been there."

Obviously not the avid Tolkien fan, it had completely slipped Jen's mind that in the elven culture, making love was as binding as a marriage contract.

Maya sighed and took a deep breath, "Actually, Jen...Justin's right."

Jen looked from Legolas to Maya, hoping that this was some kind of elaborate prank. When she saw her friend's vacant wedding finger, she breathed a sigh of relief and began to giggle. "Very funny, guys. You almost got me."

"I can assure you, Jen, we are not jesting," said Legolas coming to stand beside Maya, "We were married last Friday."

The giggling came to an abrupt halt and for a moment, Jen wasn't sure what to think. She'd made Maya the Maid of Honor at her wedding, they'd been inseparable since college and this was how her best friend chose to treat her?

"You're married?! How did this happen and why wasn't I invited?" cried Jen, looking hurt.

Legolas blushed furiously and Maya put her hand to her face.

"Um, sweetheart..." Justin began awkwardly, "This isn't the kind of wedding you'd want to go to."

Jen was furious. "Why the hell not? She's my best friend!"

Her husband gave her a look and moments later, her eyes widened in surprise as she finally caught on.

It was really quite something to watch the look on Jen's face go from utter shock, her mouth hanging slightly agape, to full fledged embarrassment.

Her lips formed an "O" as her cheeks blushed crimson. "Right... I forgot about the whole sex equals marriage thing..."

Maya walked over to give her friend a hug. "Trust me, Jenny. If we'd had a ceremony, you would definitely have been my Maid of Honor."

"Well now that I've made a total idiot of myself...congratulations guys," said Jen, "I'm really happy for you both."

"Yeah...don't be too happy just yet, there's something else," said Maya, taking a deep breath.

Legolas took her hand in his, giving it a gentle encouraging squeeze.

"You're not pregnant are you?" asked Jen, earning her a very unimpressed glare.

"No, I'm not pregnant," said Maya, "Legolas has started getting his memories back and we think we know what the key to the portal is."

Soon, everyone was sitting on the couches, listening to Legolas recount his lost memories. Of course, Jen had been appalled to find out that he was betrothed to an elven Princess in Middle Earth. Justin on the other hand was more intrigued by the stone.

"So not even Gandalf knows what this thing does?" he asked, "and you're sure that this is the key?"

Legolas nodded, "I am fairly certain. Gandalf seemed very adamant that this stone possessed a great power and this relates with Professor Bernstein's theory that only a very powerful source could keep portals open long enough for anyone to travel through them."

"So Saruman is indirectly behind this," said Maya contemplatively, "I wonder what he was using it for."

Justin shrugged, "Who knows. Gandalf couldn't figure it out, so obviously its not that simple."

Before long the conversation faded into silence and all Maya could think about was how she would tell Jen that they were leaving. This whole thing was bittersweet for her; she was in love and happy but leaving was hard. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friend.

As the minutes ticked by, Maya almost felt suffocated in the heavy silence as thoughts swirled through her head. It was time, she had to tell them.

She looked to Legolas, wordlessly signalling her intentions. The elf nodded, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Guys, we-" she tripped on her words, "We have something to say."

When she could feel Jen and Justin's eyes on her, Maya took a deep breath.

"There's no easy way to say this. You're my best friends and I love you both so much. The thing is...when we find that stone, Legolas is going to go back to Middle Earth," she revealed hesitantly, "and I'm going with him."

In the next few seconds, Maya watched helplessly as Jen's shock slowly contorted into pain and anger. Justin sat on the couch trying to calm her but she was far too angry to care. Getting up, Jen stormed down the hall towards the bedroom.

"Jen," Maya pleaded, "Wait."

hearing the slamming of the door and the turning of the lock, Maya flinched as her best friend barricaded herself in the bedroom.

...

Later that evening, Maya sat on her bed looking through old photo albums as old memories came flooding back. Turning the page, the next picture she came across held one of the greatest memories of all; a picture of her and Jen on graduation day. The two women in the picture looked so happy. Graduation had been a scary time; they were going out into the big bad world but at least they would have each other to lean on.

Maya sighed. One of the worst things about all of this was having to leave behind her best friend. Her best friend who over the years had become the sister that Maya had always dreamed of having.

After she and Legolas revealed the big news, Jen had refused to come out of the bedroom for the rest of the night. Though Legolas had insisted on waiting until she emerged for his wife's sake, Justin suggested that they try again tomorrow.

"She'll come around," he'd said regrettably, "She just needs time."

Legolas leaned against the doorframe, watching as Maya flipped through the pages of the album. Immersed in her own little world, she hadn't noticed him and he was content to simply observe her. It still amazed him how those of the race of man wore their heart on their sleeve and could, through a spectrum of different facial expressions, reveal much about themselves without realizing it. Elves were certainly not so easy to read, never overtly showing emotion.

He noticed the small smile on her face as she paused to look at a particular page. Gently tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, her dreamy expression seamlessly faded into one of sadness as she continued to stare at the photograph. Legolas knew that she was content with her decision to become his wife and follow him to Middle Earth but that didn't mean that this was going to be easy. The look of pain marring her beautiful face as Jen fled the room had made that quite clear.

The elf was broken from his reverie when Maya, having only just noticed his presence, greeted him with a smile. He responded with a loving smile of his own before making his way to the bed.

"May I join you?" he asked.

Maya gently patted the spot next to her, "Please do. I'm in need of some cuddling."

Legolas sat up against the headboard and pulled his wife into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I starting packing a few things for when we go and I found these old albums," she said to which the elf raised an eyebrow.

"We have not yet found the stone, _meleth nin_."

Maya smiled, "I know, but this all still feels so surreal. I thought maybe if I started packing it would hit me that we're actually leaving."

"What have you decided to take?" asked Legolas, bringing his hand up to stroke her hair.

"Mostly pictures of friends, family and moments that I want to remember when I'm gone. Other necessities like the last of my birth control pills, clothes, music..." she said, "I'm gonna miss music when my iPod runs out of battery."

"I've heard some wonderful music in Middle Earth," tried the elf, "I am certain you would enjoy it."

Maya lovingly traced his face and pulled him down for a slow kiss.

"I'm sure I will," she said pulling away, "Though not much can compare to the Beatles...or U2."

Legolas chuckled. "Merry and Pippin are quite talented, I can assure you," he teased.

Maya smirked and resumed flipping through the photo album, stopping every once in a while to show her husband a photo or share a memory.

"This one," she said pointing to a picture of a little girl on a beach, "was taken when I was 10. We were at my aunt's house in Maine and I think that was the first and the last time my uncle ever took me fishing."

"Why?" asked Legolas as he studied the picture of the little blonde girl in a flower bathing suit.

Maya laughed, the memory coming back to her. "Because I nearly got him with the hook a few times. Let's just say he didn't trust me after that."

The elf smiled fondly as she animatedly recounted various moments of her life. He was both honoured that she wanted to share this with him and sad that he seemed to be the reason she was giving it all up.

Soon they discovered another picture of Maya and Jen in the album. They were at a bar and both girls had their arms around one another.

"This was Jen's 21st birthday," she said with a sigh. "That was the night I discovered I can't do tequila."

Legolas smiled sadly. "She will come around, _meleth_."

He pulled his wife in closer as small tears welled in her eyes. Gently taking the album from her hands, he put it to the side and held her as though his life depended on it.

"_Le melin, hervess nin,_" he soothed.

Maya snuggled into him. "I love you too."

Looking at all of her old photographs made Maya come to one very important conclusion. She wanted to go home one last time. She wanted to visit all the places where she spent her childhood and most importantly, she wanted to say a proper goodbye to her parents. Yes, they drove her nuts. Yes, they were completely overbearing – well at least her mom was – but they were still her parents and she loved them. Saying goodbye over the phone was simply not going to cut it.

She gingerly twisted a lock of golden hair around her finger. "Legolas?"

The elf shifted his position beneath her and looked into her eyes.

"I was wondering... if you would do something for me?"

The elf searched her eyes, bringing his hand up to caress her face. "Anything you ask, I will grant."

"Will you come with me to Maine?" asked Maya, "Will you come meet my parents?"

Legolas kissed her tenderly. "How soon do you wish to leave?"

"Monday."

...

_meleth nin – _my love

_le melin, hervess nin – _I love you, my wife.

**A/N:** Hey guys, so that was chapter 12. Next time, they go to Maine to meet Maya's parents and we'll see how that goes ;) Anyways, I would love to hear your feedback as always. To those of you who have followed this story, but haven't left a review yet, I'd love to hear your thoughts as well :) Looking forward to hearing from you!

Also, if you're not doing so already. Check out **KDSkywalker**'s story** Reflection: Beginnings** and its sequel **Reflection: Family.**

They are two of my favourite fanfics on this site and I know you guys would love them :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful father's day weekend, whether it was being celebrated or celebrating all of the wonderful dads you know! :) So I would just like to say, I am absolutely stunned (and very very very happy) with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter: 20! Thank you all so so much!

Once again, thanks to all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed.

Thank you to **Legolasjj **for recommending my story to other readers :)

Thank you to: **Guest, WhatifGirl, Guest, Seriya Silvermist, Brigid the Fae, TopazJewel2000, LegolasGreenleafLove, kyouki no kitsune, Raider-K, soulsistersinaslan, RowanRamirez, Poison1234, Sandy-wmd, SavannahMaethilwen, Dark ring of hope, annafan, allonsylotr, kenjisakura, vanialex **and **KDSkywalker.**

I've decided to dedicate this chapter to **KDSkywalker **for helping me organize my ideas and always being there when I need her.

And to **annafan**, who requested a bit of fluff. I hope you feel better and I hope this manages to cheer you up a little :)

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 13**

"Do we have everything?" Maya asked for the twentieth time.

She was going crazy. The last time she'd been home was just before Nick had been caught cheating with his co-worker. He'd moved out of their apartment two days later and gone back to Maine; since then Maya had avoided the place like the plague. It also didn't help that every time she went home her parents managed to drive her up the wall. Of course, her mom had been pleasantly surprised to hear that Maya was coming home and she was bringing a guy. Her dad...not so much; he tended to be a little on the protective side when it came to his little girl.

The weekend had flown by as Maya found herself buried in to-do lists for their trip. She and Legolas had to pack enough for a three day stay and then Maya had called Tristan to tell him she would not be in the office, while Legolas worked with Erica to find someone who could cover for him until Thursday.

After an entire weekend of calling, texting and showing up at Jen's apartment, Maya had received no sign that her friend was ready to talk. According to Justin, his wife was still hurting over the whole thing but he was confident that she would be ready to talk by the time they got back from Maine. Wishing them a safe trip, he had promised to work on Jen while they were gone.

Maya checked the trunk of their rental car one last time; making sure all of their bags had been loaded in.

Legolas leaned on the side of the car and chuckled with amusement. "Maya. We have searched the car nigh on four times since this morning, I do believe we have everything we require for the journey."

"What about my purse? I don't see it," she panicked, "Maybe I should go back upstairs."

"It is in my hands, _meleth._" said the elf, holding the bag up for her to see, "You asked me to hold it as you checked the car."

Maya smiled sheepishly and closed the trunk of the car. "Right. I'm sorry for being so crazy this morning, but going home turns me into a giant mess."

Legolas chuckled as he opened the door to the car and ducked inside. "Should I not be the anxious one? I am, after all, meeting the two people who raised you."

"Good point," agreed Maya as she adjusted the driver's seat and turned the keys in the ignition. "Trust me though, you've got one very important advantage."

She laughed to see the elf jump in surprise as the engine roared to life.

"And what might this advantage be?" Legolas asked uncomfortably as the car began to roll forward. All he could really think about was how much he wanted to get out of this thing.

He'd been in a car before, but like the elevator – which he still refused to take – he did not trust them. Maya had laughed when one day he asked why people couldn't just ride a horse to their destination. There was just something about giant, moving metal boxes that he didn't like and if he could avoid them, he would. Unfortunately for the elf, a trip to Maine required driving.

"Well any guy I bring home would be an instant hit with my mom. She's been hounding me to get a boyfriend for years now."

Maya reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Legolas gave her a look of uncertainty as they moved through the hectic New York traffic.

"I despise these cars." he mumbled.

"Yea well you might want to get used to it," teased Maya, "Its a six and a half hour drive from here to my hometown."

The elf sighed helplessly. This was going to be a long and unpleasant journey.

Over the long drive, she managed to distract Legolas with some music. He'd quite enjoyed the U2 CD she'd put on as well as a few songs on the radio. The look on his face when she'd started singing to the Spice Girls was absolutely priceless. Maya was not much of a photographer but this was one moment she'd wished she'd captured; the way he arched his eyebrows in incredulity as she belted out the lyrics to "Wannabe" and the slow amused smirk that spread across his face were definitely worth her embarrassment.

Eventually he'd just erupted into full out laughter and Maya would have hit his arm much harder if she weren't busy driving the car. Instead she settled for half-heartedly threatening to withhold sex from him if he continued to mock her. Legolas simply grinned in response; they both knew well enough that that was never going to happen.

By the time they reached Westford, Massachussetts Maya had given him a full warning about her parents.

"Dad's a bit over-protective," she said.

"And what counts as over-protective? Will I need my knives?" teased Legolas.

"You might." Maya laughed as the elf's previously smug look came to be replaced with one of uncertainty. "I'm joking. He hasn't killed any of my boyfriends. Yet."

"And what about husbands?"

Maya put on her gravest expression. "Yea, he especially doesn't like those. You might wanna run. My dad's got quite the impressive axe collection," she said with a playful wink.

Legolas wasn't sure whether to laugh or to be worried; something told him Maya was only half-kidding about her dad. This was certainly going to be an interesting 3 days.

A few hours later, in mid-afternoon, they had finally reached their destination; a small town with a population of around 5,000 people and a downtown area the size of Maya's block in New York City. The core consisted of a long stretch of road lined with various shops, restaurants and Bed & Breakfasts leading down to the harbor.

"Welcome to Camden, Maine," she said with a sigh as they drove through the town. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

Legolas looked outside the window with great interest. This was certainly a far cry from the hustle and bustle of New York. In fact this town appeared rather sleepy by comparison, but there was something comforting about it. Perhaps it was the fact that all along the drive they had passed dense, lush forests and this town was the closest he'd been to untamed nature since his arrival from Middle Earth.

Maya smiled to see him so captivated by his surroundings. When they were settled in, she would take him to the mountain and show him all of her favourite places growing up. But first, it was time for 'Operation: Meet the Parental Unit'. She groaned inwardly, this was definitely going to be one for the books. Not only would she have to keep her mother from suffocating Legolas, she would have to make sure her dad behaved himself; he was going to want to suffocate him for different reasons.

They turned up a small street, just off the main road, and all of Maya's childhood came rushing back. Soon a white colonial style home came into view at the end of the street and she held her breath.

Legolas' heart began to pound in his chest as the car came to a halt in the driveway and Maya turned off the engine.

"Thank you for doing this," she said pulling him in and gently kissing his lips, "I love you."

The elf reached over to caress her face and smiled. "and I you."

Legolas moved his thumb over her cheek and leaned in for another kiss but the moment was ruined when the front door of the house creaked open. Hurriedly they sprung apart as two people emerged from the house; a small blonde woman and a tall man who, the elf noticed, shared the same startling green eyes as Maya.

As they approached, Maya quickly exited the car and Legolas followed suit though not without hesitation.

"There's my baby girl," cried the woman, holding out her arms.

Legolas stood awkwardly on the sidelines as Maya hugged her parents; he wasn't quite sure if he should say anything or wait for his wife to introduce him. One thing he was certain of was the discomfort he felt at being so thoroughly examined by Maya's father.

The man looked him up and down, his eyes narrowed slightly, and firmly held out his hand.

"You must be Lance," he said, a hint of disdain in his voice, "I'm Paul, Maya's dad."

Legolas glanced down at Paul's hand before shaking it confidently, his calm demeanour expertly hiding the unease he felt.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said and Paul simply nodded.

"Right," said Maya coming to Legolas' rescue, "mom, dad this is Lance...Lance, you've already met my dad but this is my mom, Anne."

Anne smiled and pulled a surprised elf into a warm hug.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you!" she cried happily, "Maya's told us so much."

Legolas ignored the cold glares he was receiving from Paul and smiled warmly at Anne.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Evans."

Anne waved her hands in dismissal. "None of this Mrs. Evans stuff. Call me Anne, I insist," she said before pointing to her husband, "and you can call the old grouch over there, Paul."

Maya's dad simply scowled in response.

When they had finished with the pleasantries, the bags were unloaded from the trunk and Legolas was given a grand tour of the house.

"Would you like anything before diner, sweetheart," asked Maya's mother and Legolas shook his head.

"No, thank you. It is very kind of you to offer, but I would rather not spoil diner," he said politely.

Paul simply rolled his eyes at the exchange, but Anne was absolutely delighted; giving her daughter a few not-so-subtle looks.

"That's very sweet of you to say," she replied, "I'm sure you would both like to get freshened up after that drive. Maya would you like to show him where you'll be sleeping? I put fresh sheets on your bed."

Before Maya could answer, her father – who had remained relatively quiet until now – shook his head in disagreement.

"Anne, we have a policy of no boys in Maya's bedroom," he stated firmly, his eyes fixed on Legolas; daring him to object.

Maya looked at her father with incredulity. He was actually making a big deal about this. She'd known her dad wouldn't particularly warm to Legolas right away but she never expected him to be so childish.

"Yea when I was 16. I'm 26 and Lance is 28, we're both adults," she countered, "I think we're mature enough to sleep in the same bed, dad."

Legolas watched as Maya challenged her father, the tension in the room steadily mounting as neither party seemed prepared to back down.

Soon it was Anne who broke the silence. "Paul, your daughter is right. They can sleep in Maya's room. Together." she said, adding emphasis to the last word.

Giving Legolas an apologetic look, Anne turned a reproachful gaze towards her husband.

"And you wonder why she never brings boys home to meet us," she said when she was certain Maya and Legolas were out of earshot.

"I don't like him," Paul replied stubbornly, "Did you see his hair? He looks like a hippie. And what's with those ears?"

Anne rolled her eyes. "You met him ten minutes ago. Give the boy a chance." she scolded, "I think his hair and ears suit him. Also, he was very polite and have you seen the way he looks at Maya? It's adorable."

"Looks like a predator to me," mumbled Paul, "I don't trust him."

"The only one acting like a predator right now, is you," huffed Anne, "You had better behave when they come back down, or I swear she's never going to let us meet another boyfriend and I will never forgive you for it."

**xxxXxxx**

"I'm so sorry about him," apologized Maya as they climbed the stairs to her old bedroom, suitcases in hand, "I'm embarrassed."

"You were not jesting, were you," said Legolas with a laugh, "Perhaps I ought to sleep close to my knives."

Maya sighed angrily. "I'm going to talk to him. He can't treat you like this."

As they settled into the bedroom, Legolas held her hand back and comfortingly ran his palms down the length of her arms.

"There is no need, _meleth._" he said softly, looking into her eyes, "I will keep trying with him. I understand that you are his daughter and he does not trust me. But I am prepared to earn that trust."

Maya smiled. "Why are you so wonderful?"

The elf smiled impishly, pulling her in for a long, slow kiss.

"Welcome to my bedroom," said Maya. "I swear it looks the same as when I left for college at 18."

She felt nostalgic as she glanced about the room. Her bed was still completely covered with stuffed animals after having begged her parents not to throw them out and her wall was still completely covered with posters of her favourite movies and bands. It felt so strange to be back here after all this time, especially because this would be the last time she would ever see any of this again.

"What are these?" Legolas asked as he curiously eyed her teddy bears.

"Remnants of my childhood, it's really embarrassing actually," she said with a laugh, "I'm 26 years old and I still have my old teddy bears. Not exactly what you want your husband to see the first time he comes to meet your parents."

"They are...interesting," the elf replied diplomatically.

"Yea that's one way to describe them. Anyway, I'm going to change for diner." said Maya, pulling her shirt over her head.

Legolas watched, his desire mounting, as Maya walked around in her lacy bra. He ran his eyes over the smooth skin of her back and observed the sway of her hips as she moved towards her suitcase for a new outfit.

The next thing she knew, Maya was being pulled in by strong arms as soft lips hungrily moved over hers.

"Legolas, I'm trying to change," she reproached half-heartedly, unable and unwilling to break their kiss.

"Allow me to assist you," he whispered huskily, his hands slowly moving to unbutton her jeans.

Maya wanted nothing more than to forget about diner and let him have his way with her, but her parents would be wondering why they were taking so long. _'Screw it',_ she thought, her head falling back as her husband's lips began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

It took all of her willpower but she managed to pull away.

"You're so bad," she said panting slightly as a roguish grin spread across Legolas' face.

Resting her forehead on his, she kissed him gently. "We will continue this later. That is a promise."

**xxxXxxx**

"So Lance, where are you from?" asked Anne, breaking the long and awkward silence as they ate.

Legolas smiled as he felt Maya reach for his hand under the table. "I am originally from London. I worked there as a University professor teaching history."

"That's so nice. I've always wanted to go to London. Does it rain as much as they say?"

The elf thought for a moment. Was there a right answer to this question? He looked to Maya's dad who continued to fix him with a disapproving glare. Deciding to go with a more positive response he replied, "We have our moments of sun like any other area. It really is not as dreary as you would believe."

Before Anne could make another comment, Paul interrupted. "So how do you know our daughter?"

Maya shot her father a warning look.

"I met her through National Geographic," said Legolas, "I had worked with the organization in London when I was teaching at the University and they asked me to help with the New York office. I specialize in English history and Maya was writing an article on King Richard III. I flew down after her editor suggested that we work together on the article and several weeks later I finally gathered the courage to ask her on a date."

Maya was surprised at how confident he sounded. What she didn't know was that Legolas had anticipated needing some kind of backstory to tell her parents and he had worked out the details on the drive.

"That is adorable!" cried Anne, clasping her hands together, "It's like it was meant to be."

Legolas gazed at his wife lovingly. "I could not agree more."

Anne looked at him curiously. "I hope you don't think I'm rude," she hesitated, "but I noticed you have very interestingly shaped ears."

Maya groaned. Leave it to her parents to ask the most insensitive questions.

Legolas chuckled. After several weeks of trying to hide his pointed ears, they'd come up with a story to tell everyone. "I am not offended, I assure you. People constantly ask why my ears are so oddly shaped. They are simply a deformity that I was born with."

Maya squeezed his hand. "I love that they're shaped that way. He wouldn't be Lance without them."

Anne smiled, "They do suit you, strangely enough."

"Why do you wear your hair like that? It's a little weird isn't it?" asked Paul abruptly, earning him a reproachful stare from his wife.

"Dad!" cried Maya. She was absolutely appalled.

"It's alright," said Legolas softly, forcing himself to smile at Paul, "I am a bit of an enthusiast when it comes to my job. The braids are actually an Anglo-Saxon tradition, they were a symbol of one's status as a warrior."

Paul snorted. "A bit pretentious aren't we? I don't see how it's professional to mock the ancient traditions of a culture by wearing braids that symbolize warrior status when you are clearly not a warrior."

Maya stared daggers at her father. She was amazed that Legolas appeared so calm and collected after he'd been so callously insulted.

What no one could see was that Legolas was furious, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly as he tried to keep it together.

"With all due respect, Mr. Evans, I hold the highest regard for ancient traditions and the only reason I wear my hair in this fashion is because I am a Master archer," countered Legolas, challenging Paul to say anything more on the subject.

What he really wanted to do was call out Maya's father for being a judgemental, stubborn son of an orc but he held his tongue.

"He's right," intervened Maya, "You should see him shoot a bow, it's amazing."

"I would love to see that!" said Anne, trying to lighten the mood.

Legolas smiled. "Perhaps over the course of our visit, I will show you."

After diner and at the insistence of her mother, Maya helped clean the dishes in the kitchen while Legolas sat alone in the dining room with her father.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she'd asked.

"Oh, we'll be fine sweetheart," Paul had insisted, looking very pleased to have Legolas trapped.

Maya had ignored her dad. "Are you going to be okay?" she'd asked Legolas once more.

He'd simply nodded and smiled, watching his wife disappear into the kitchen.

**xxxXxxx**

As they washed the dishes, Anne wasted no time discussing her daughter's new boyfriend.

"Oh, he's so polite Maya," she said with delight, "And the way he handled your father, I have to say I'm impressed."

"Yea, he was great," agreed Maya, "What's dad's problem anyway?"

"He's protective of his little girl, I guess," surmised Anne.

Maya scowled. "Yea well there's protective and then there's psychotic. I think dad has officially lost his mind. I just hope they're okay in there."

They continued in silence for what seemed like forever and then her mother finally spoke.

"You love him, don't you? I can tell."

Maya nodded, the corners of her lips automatically lifting up. "I do, mom. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I'm so happy for you, baby. He seems like a wonderful man."

Could it be that they were actually having a mature discussion about this? There was a reason she and her mom never discussed boys; the conversation always took a very awkward turn and Maya would wish she could rinse out her ears with bleach.

Right on cue, Anne winked and added "He's not bad on the eyes, either sweetheart. He must be quite something in the bedroom."

Maya groaned. There it was, the dreaded inappropriate remark.

"Mom," she hissed, "Can we just agree that the 'Maya's sex life topic' is off-limits for any future conversations? Please."

What a wonderful night this was turning out to be. First her dad goes all Jack Nicholson from 'The Shining' and then her mom feels it's appropriate to reveal that she thinks Legolas is hot followed by an even more inappropriate question about how he is in bed.

Just incase she needed a reminder of why she never came home, here it was.

Yes, he was incredible-looking and the mere thought of hopping into bed with Legolas was enough to make her knees give out but there was no way in freezing hell that Maya was going to discuss this with her mother.

**xxxXxxx**

After Maya left the dining room to help her mother with the dishes, Paul had proceeded to lecture Legolas on appropriate versus inappropriate behaviour with his daughter.

"I will not tolerate any funny business in my house," he warned, "She's my little girl."

Legolas felt himself getting angrier and angrier as Paul continued to patronize him. At one point, he'd stopped trying tip-toe around it and began to downright insult him. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Maya is my wife. She is no longer a child and therefore capable of making her own decisions," Legolas retorted before he could help himself.

He watched the look of condescension on Paul's face turn into one of shock and then fury as he processed the words.

Alarmed by the sound of shouting and crashing objects, Maya and her mother came running back into the dining room only to find a furious Paul cursing left, right and centre in every language he knew how and aiming for Legolas' head with a butter knife.

"Wait until I get my hands on you! My daughter deserves so much better than this!"

Legolas was skillfully dodging projectile dining room furniture and utensils while firing back some rather colourful words of his own.

"What the hell is going on here?" cried Maya, "Dad! Stop!"

Anne proceeded to disarm her husband, taking all sharp objects and anything that could be thrown across the room from his hands. "What has gotten into you Paul?!"

"Ask him" he fumed, pointing an accusing finger at Legolas, "This clown says that our baby girl is his wife."

Maya's eyes opened wide with shock. This was not supposed to come out yet and certainly not like this!

Anne looked at her daughter, both surprised and hurt at not having been told the news or even been invited to the ceremony. "Is this true sweetheart?"

"We wanted something small and it was done very quickly after we made the decision," Maya reasoned as her father continued to curse, "Not even Jen was there."

Paul's eyes suddenly widened in horror as the worst possible scenarios floated through his mind...No, it couldn't be...

"I swear if you got her pregnant, there is no place you can run where I won't hunt you down and skin you alive!" he fumed glaring daggers at Legolas who was just as preoccupied with glaring at his new father-in-law.

Propriety and elven self-control be damned, the elf had allowed this man to insult him far too much and he would no longer stand for it.

"I love your daughter, Mr. Evans and she loves me. I would be the happiest man in the world if we were to have a child," said Legolas defiantly.

"I ought to kill you right now with my bare hands," growled Paul, attempting to jump at Legolas from across the table, but Anne held him firmly at her side.

"I'd like to see you try," challenged the elf, his piercing eyes cold and angry.

Maya fixed her husband, silently pleading with him to stop instigating her father. Normally Legolas was an expert at hiding his anger and keeping his emotions under control; She'd never seen him so angry before.

"I'm not pregnant dad," she said trying her best to keep the situation under control, "I love him and he loves me. That's why we got married."

"But sweetheart, where's your ring?" asked Anne, fixing her daughter's vacant ring finger.

To this, Maya had no idea what to say. Was she supposed to reveal that her husband was an elven prince from a land created by J.R.R. Tolkien and that simply by sleeping with him, they were bound for eternity? Looking at her father, she had a feeling that would not go over so well.

Having calmed down a little, Legolas came to her rescue. "It is my fault Anne, you see I wanted to wait until we found the perfect wedding bands. I'd had my grandmother and grandfather's rings in mind but unfortunately they are back home in London. We were going to wait until my parents could send them over to us."

Paul was having absolutely none of it.

"Is this what you want Maya?" he spat,"A guy who can't even give you a ring?"

The words hit Legolas like a slap in the face. Her father was right, he hadn't given her a ring and she deserved a beautiful one. He soon felt Maya coming to stand beside him, challenging her father to say anything else.

"Enough Paul," came Anne's firm voice, "Enough."

Eventually her father had stormed out of the room, unable to keep a lid on his anger, but not without threatening Legolas a few more times.

Anne turned to look at her daughter and new son-in-law.

"I guess congratulations are in order then," she said taking a deep breath. "I really do like you Lance, I just wish I'd been able to see my daughter in the white dress."

Legolas nodded his understanding, his heart sinking at the fact that Maya had never gotten the proper wedding she'd deserved. He soon felt shame at the way he'd behaved, it was not like him to fly off the handle so easily but he couldn't help himself. Maya's father had managed to rile him up to the point where he could not control what he said or did.

It seemed that the longer he spent in this world, the less he acted like one of elven-kind. The longer he remained here, the more he acted as a human would; allowing his anger to get the better of him and blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Mom, please don't be sad," said Maya. "We never even had a real ceremony, there was no one except us and two witnesses at the courthouse."

Though she was still sad about not getting to see her daughter marry, Anne had known without a doubt as soon as they'd arrived that afternoon that Maya had never been happier than when she was with Lance.

"Are you happy? Does he make you happy?" she asked reaching up to wipe the tears forming in her daughter's eyes.

Maya nodded. "More than you can possibly imagine. Nothing has ever felt so right."

"Then that is all I could ever ask for sweetheart," turning to Legolas, Anne pulled him into a big hug, "Welcome to the family. Take care of my little girl."

"I will, with my life," said Legolas sincerely, returning his mother-in-law's embrace, "I only hope your husband will come to be as accepting. I apologize for the way I handled myself, it was very unbecoming."

"Don't apologize, I know how my husband can be sometimes," reassured Anne, "He just needs time to cool off and think about things. In his eyes, Maya is still a little girl who needs his protection. He feels threatened by you and he's afraid that if he doesn't shield her, she's going to get hurt."

After thanking her mom and hugging her for the thousandth time that night, Maya led Legolas up the stairs to the bedroom. Anne thought it was best that they call it a night, after all, tomorrow was another day and maybe after a night to think on it, Paul would be more willing to talk.

**xxxXxxx**

"Well that was interesting," mused Legolas as he held his wife in bed.

Maya sighed. "Interesting is an understatement. He actually tried to kill you," she said, "The only good thing about this is, at least it's out in the open now."

Legolas kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you do not have a ring. I'm sorry we did not have a ceremony," he whispered sadly.

Maya pulled his chin up with her fingers and shook her head. "Don't be. I wanted to marry you, knowing we wouldn't have any of that. At least not yet." she said tenderly, "I'm happy, Legolas. I'm really happy."

"Are you certain?" he pressed.

Maya nodded, rewarding him with a dazzling smile.

"I'll try to talk to my dad tomorrow when we get back from town," said said, "In the meantime, I think I promised you a little something tonight."

She began working at the buttons of his shirt and Legolas searched her eyes. "You are certain you wish to do this now? After everything that has happened?"

"Yea, I am. I'm not gonna let my dad ruin all of tonight." She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and resumed working on removing his shirt.

It wasn't long before all concerns were forgotten and the floor gradually became covered with various articles of clothing.

Legolas proceeded to remove Maya's tiny black panties, gently sliding them down her thighs when he heard the unmistakable sound of creaking floors.

Maya wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss and Legolas heard nothing. Perhaps he'd only imagined the sound. Wrapping her legs around his waist, the elf prepared at long last to join with his wife when he faintly heard the sound again.

Sensing his hesitation, Maya looked up at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Legolas pulled away slightly and listened for more creaking. Just as he'd expected the sound came again and he sighed.

"Your father is outside," he whispered with a mixture of irritation and fear. Had Paul come to finish the job?

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? How do you know that?"

Legolas put a finger to her lips and listened once more to the faint groaning of the floor boards. He assumed that if Paul had wanted to kill him, he would have barged into the bedroom by now and this thought was slightly comforting.

The elf gritted his teeth in annoyance when he realized what was going on. If he couldn't kill him, Paul was going to do his best to make 'Lance's' life difficult.

"I can hear him. He is trying to be stealth but I know he is there."

Maya scowled. Great so maybe her father was going to ruin the rest of the night after all.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I will be perfectly honest, I fear that if your father catches us in a compromising position I may have to flee for my life," teased Legolas, "He warned me not to behave inappropriately with his daughter and after the impromptu announcement of our wedding he surely wants my head."

The situation was almost too ridiculous for words. He was near 3000 years old and his father-in-law was outside the bedroom, patrolling the corridor as though they were children to make sure they would not get up to anything inappropriate.

Maya grinned. "Imagine what he would do if he found out what you did to me this morning."

Hearing the sound of the creaking floors with her own ears, Maya giggled. She felt like they were teenagers, sneaking around her parent's house like she used to do in high school.

"I would like to take this opportunity to remind you," whispered the elf, kissing her softly, "that this morning you instigated."

"Mmm...that's what you get for walking around my apartment in nothing but a towel. Besides, I don't remember you putting up much of a fight, Mr. Elven Warrior. I certainly didn't pin myself up to the wall."

Legolas smirked as he recalled their unexpected early morning tryst. Unexpected but certainly not unwelcome.

He rolled onto his back and pulled Maya into his arms, bringing the blankets up to cover her. He wanted nothing more than to make love to his wife, but it seemed Paul had other plans.

"I love you," said the elf, kissing her softly, "_Quel kaima, meleth nin_."

Perhaps tomorrow they would have better luck. Legolas suspected that somehow Paul's over-protective nature stemmed from something other than hatred for him; he was worried about something happening to his daughter. Of course, Legolas would have probably been furious as well if he'd been in Paul's shoes.

He needed to relay that he was no threat to him and his relationship with Maya, he needed to relay that he would never break Maya's heart. Legolas was determined that before the end of the visit, he would earn the trust of his father-in-law.

**xxxXxxx**

Maya was awakened the next morning by the absence of her husband's warmth. In a sleepy haze, she crawled out of bed, put on her robe and walked down to the kitchen only to find Legolas and her mother making merry conversation and cooking what appeared to be enough food for an army.

"Good morning sweetheart," greeted her mother.

Maya rubbed at her eyes. "What's going on?"

Her mother smiled, "I'm just getting to know my son-in-law," she said, chopping up some fruit. "Greenleaf is a lovely last name baby, you're very lucky."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows and looked from Legolas to her mother in utter confusion. "Wait, what? So you're sure you're not mad about us being married?"

"You'll notice she's a little slow in the morning," Anne whispered to Legolas before turning to her daughter. "Of course I'm not mad sweetheart. Haven't I always told you that as long as you're happy, I'm happy?"

Maya scoffed at her mother's jab. "Thanks a lot. Have you seen dad? I wanted to talk to him."

"He left early this morning to go play some golf. You know how that clears his head," said her mother. Maya would just have to catch him later when they returned from town.

Legolas walked over to his wife, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. He wasn't about to push his luck by displaying too much affection in front of Anne; they were lucky enough that she had been so accepting of them as husband and wife to begin with.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," he whispered into her ear.

Maya smiled.

"I love you," she mouthed, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together. She knew that with her mom on their side, and clearly almost as in love with Legolas as she was, everything was going to be alright. It just had to be.

When they had finished breakfast, Anne packed them a small snack to bring for their hike up to the summit of Battle Mountain. Of course, Legolas could not leave without praising her wonderful cooking abilities at least once more and this absolutely made Anne's day. Maya laughed as her mom pulled Legolas into a crushing hug. If only her dad could see just how happy she was with him.

As they hiked to the top of the mountain, Maya thought she was going to pass out from exhaustion but the elf hadn't even broken a sweat. He just so naturally belonged in the untamed wild, amongst the trees and breathing in the fresh air. He was in his element.

Legolas felt energized like never before as they climbed, surrounded by nature. Once in a while, he would get carried away before realizing he'd gone much faster than Maya's little legs could carry her. Until now, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed being in a real forest all these months. Central Park had been enough to sustain him but it was not the same, it would never be the same.

When they reached the top, Maya marvelled at the sight. It wasn't much when you compared it to some of the world's more famous peaks but it always managed to take her breath away. From up here, you were treated to the best views of Camden harbor and the small town centre.

She watched as Legolas' eyes scanned the horizon. He looked so serene that Maya almost didn't want to disturb him.

As she gently slipped her hand in his, the elf pulled her in close so they could take in the view together.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Legolas smiled, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Alive."

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking throughout downtown Camden where Maya ran into several old friends and acquaintances. In a small town where everyone knew each other, it was impossible to avoid these kinds of run-ins, but Legolas was more than content to meet everyone.

The townsfolk of Camden seemed overly curious about him, pausing to observe as the couple walked along Main street hand in hand. It was not lost on Legolas that many people stopped to make conversation with Maya as an excuse to examine him. Perhaps they couldn't decide which was more peculiar – his long, golden hair or his oddly shaped ears. Regardless, It amused him that they believed they were being stealth.

They decided to stop for lunch in one of the restaurants along the harbor – a quaint little place that Maya used to visit regularly with her parents. As the waitress led them through the restaurant towards their table, she stopped abruptly almost causing Legolas to collide with her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with concern as Maya slowly backed into his chest.

"Oh my god, he's here," she whispered.

Straight ahead, sitting at one of the tables was the one person she'd been hoping to avoid coming back home. Only metres away, was Nick apparently in deep conversation with his friends and looking as though not a day went by since Maya had thrown him out of their apartment. He still had the same brown, curly hair and wore the same t-shirt and jeans combination along with his favourite leather jacket. She recalled how she used to borrow that jacket from him all the time, in fact it was the one thing she nearly hadn't given back when he moved out.

As they slowly continued to towards their table, Legolas followed his wife's horrified gaze to another table with four men. Before he could ask what was wrong, a man with dark curly hair turned his attention towards them and made his way over.

The smug look on the man's face as he approached their table was enough to make Legolas extremely uneasy.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face around here again," he said.

Legolas gave Maya a questioning look but she remained silent, her hands shaking as memories of pain and heartache came rushing back. It wasn't that she still loved him, but he'd hurt her in the worst way possible and that was nearly impossible to forget.

"Well, Maya, aren't you gonna introduce me?" he asked arrogantly, holding out his hand to Legolas, "I'm Nick. I'm assuming you've heard about me."

So this was the man who'd hurt his wife, who'd taken her love for granted and betrayed her trust. At this realization, the elf felt his anger rising, his hands subconsciously balling into fists.

"I've had the misfortune," he replied curtly.

"All good things, I'm sure," came Nick's sarcastic retort, "Enjoy your lunch."

Satisfied that he accomplished what he'd set out to do, turning his ex-girlfriend into a nervous wreck, he confidently marched back to his own table. Legolas' blood boiled as Nick sniggered with his friends and his heart broke for Maya who looked as though she wanted to cry.

"We can leave, _meleth_. We haven't ordered yet," he said reaching for her hand across the table.

Maya shook her head. "No. I'm not gonna let him run me out town again. I'll just ignore him."

Legolas gave her a look of uncertainty but she continued to insist that everything was fine. "I promise, I'll be okay. Let's just order."

Over the course of their meal, Maya realized that ignoring her ex proved to be easier said than done. Every once in a while a fit of laughter from Nick and his friends pulled her gaze towards their table and she couldn't help but wonder if they were laughing at her.

Why did such a great day have to take a turn for the worst?

Knowing that she normally had a very healthy appetite, the elf looked on with concern as Maya barely touched her food; pushing it around the plate with her fork as if lost in thought.

"Are you not hungry?"

Maya looked up from her plate and slowly shook her head. "Not really."

"I am sorry that this visit has not been...easy," said Legolas, glancing over angrily at Nick's table.

"Yea, I guess between my father and the ex-boyfriend we're doing really well here, aren't we?" came her sarcastic remark. "At this point, I kind of just wish we'd gone to Middle Earth right away."

The last few words were said in a hush as piercing blue eyes looked deeply into hers.

The elf shook his head. "I would not have let that happen, _meleth_. It would have been your greatest regret, to leave without saying farewell to those you love."

Maya sighed in exasperation. He was right, she would have regretted it for the rest of her days if they hadn't come down here. But why did every single force in this world have to work against them all the time? Truth be told, she was getting really tired of all this adversity, but maybe they were kidding themselves if they thought that things would get better in Middle Earth. Heck, they might even be worse if Thranduil had anything to say about it.

Estë had shown her that there was happiness in their future together, all Maya had to do was hold on.

"Do you know of any quiet places to sit in the evening?" asked Legolas.

Maya thought for a moment. "There's the lighthouse. No one goes up there and its pretty nice."

"We can go to the lighthouse tonight and escape from the world for a short while," said the elf, "and I promise that I will hold you in my arms for as long as you need."

Soon she felt a hand reach for her own and her eyes met a beautiful smile.

Maya smiled back, unable to help herself. He always knew how to make her smile even when she didn't want to.

"Promise?"

Legolas' eyes deepened and he gently squeezed her hand. "I promise."

"Well if you're ready to go, I am. We just need the bill," she said getting up from her seat. "I'm just gonna go freshen up."

Giving her husband a kiss, Maya left the table feeling like everything was going to be alright. Legolas always knew how to cheer her up and he went above and beyond to do so; and that was one of the many things she loved about him.

Legolas leaned his forearms on the table and sighed. He had managed to lift her spirits for the time being but thus far this entire visit had been one disaster after another.

When the waitress came around, he paid the bill and waited for Maya to return. He furrowed his eyebrows as he heard Maya's name being mentioned across the room. Legolas traced the source of the conversation to the table that Nick was sharing with his friends and what he heard next made him furious.

"I can't believe she's back here. Who's that guy with her?" asked one of Nick's friends.

Nick snickered. "No idea. Wonder if he's tapped that yet. My guess would be not, she was always a fucking prude."

The elf clenched the muscles in his jaw as the four men erupted into laughter at his wife's expense.

"There was a reason I cheated on her," continued Nick, clearly he'd had a few drinks. "If she wasn't going to put out when I wanted her to, I wasn't going to invest in our relationship. I think after five years it was the least I deserved."

Legolas had to stop himself to walking over to the table and ripping them all limb from limb. How dare they speak of Maya as nothing but an object of pleasure? He felt his hands ball into fists as he struggled to keep control.

"She had the nerve to throw me out after, that fucking bitch," said Nick taking a swig of his beer.

"I don't even know why you let her say 'no' to you. You should have just forced her," joked one of his friends. Everyone at the table laughed at this guy's wise-crack but the elf felt his control slipping further and further. If Maya didn't get back soon, he might very well snap.

"Wouldn't be worth the hassle," added Nick, "Anyway, that guy can have my sloppy seconds. I was her first and that will always be true."

Reaching his breaking point, Legolas stood up in a fury and before he knew it, Nick was staring up into the coldest, deadliest gaze he'd ever seen.

"Can we help you?" he asked insolently, putting on a brave face. He didn't want to let on that he was, in fact, more than a little freaked out.

The elf's nostrils flared as he held Nick under his callous, icy stare.

"Look's like we've got a mute here boys," he said, sounding more courageous than he felt.

In a matter of seconds, Nick went flying back under the force of Legolas' fist. The smug look on his face moments earlier was gone as he lay on the ground, clutching at his bleeding nose.

The entire restaurant grew silent and then erupted into shocked whispers and gasps. It was at this moment that Maya re-entered the room watching in surprise as Legolas stood cold and unfeeling over her semi-unconscious ex-boyfriend.

What the hell just happened?

Legolas watched as Nick writhed in pain on the ground.

"Consider this a warning, for the next time I hear you speaking ill of her I will be far from merciful," seethed the elf, "That is a promise."

Without another word, he reached for Maya's hand and together they walked out of the restaurant amid a sea of whispers and stares.

**xxxXxxx**

_Quel kaima, meleth nin – _sleep well, my love.

**A/N: **So that was an intense note to end on, but Legolas wasn't just going to let Nick insult his wife. There was a lot going on in this chapter but very soon we will be shifting from Earth to Middle Earth ;) In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think! This was not an easy chapter to write because of all the stuff that happens.

Also, check out **KDSkywalker**'s fics **Reflections: Beginnings** and **Reflections: Family**. They are awesome and so well written!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Once again, thank you so much everyone for your unwavering support. Your reviews mean a lot, I love hearing my readers' thoughts and suggestions. It makes me happy to see you all engaging with the story :) Thanks to those who have favourited and followed as well.

Special thanks to: **Brigid the Fae, ThePersonWithTheReallyLongName, Raider-K, Seriya Silvermist, allonsylotr, erestorsrobes, Poison 1234, LegolasGreenleafLove, Rowan Ramirez, soulsistersinaslan, anonymous, horseyyay, Sandy-wmd, Savannah Maethilwen, kenjisakura, annafan **and **KDSkywalker**

Everything kinda comes full circle in this chapter and sets everything up but I promise there is something in there for everyone (sorrow, fluff and humour).

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 14**

Maya looked up at her husband in shock as they walked through the town.

"Okay, wait a second here. What the hell just happened?" she cried. "I leave and you're both sitting at different tables, then I come back and you're standing over him while he's practically dying on the floor."

Legolas pressed his lips into a thin line, his eyes still angry and cold. He didn't say a word, still wrapped up in his fury, and Maya wondered if he'd even heard her.

"He was insulting and completely degrading towards you," he said after a few moments, his eyes softening as they met her green ones. "That is something that I will never tolerate."

He felt his wife squeeze his hand and rest her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"My knight in shining armour," praised Maya, a hint of a smile forming, "I'm pretty sure you broke his nose."

Yes, she was a grown, mature woman but who wouldn't feel satisfaction after watching their ex-boyfriend get destroyed by Legolas? She was ecstatic that Nick had finally gotten what he deserved and in front of the entire town, no less.

Legolas smiled despite himself, his anger slowly waning. "Should we find out if your father has returned?"

Maya nodded. It was time to have to father-daughter heart to heart. Maybe now he was calm enough to actually sit down and talk about this.

"I'll race you home," she suggested playfully to which the elf raised an eyebrow. But before he could react, she was gone.

Legolas chuckled, watching Maya run as fast as she could down the street; he would give her a head start.

xxxXxxx

That evening, Maya found her dad reading the newspaper in his study, the door slightly ajar.

"Can I come in?" she asked, softly knocking.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Paul, putting down his paper and removing his reading glasses, "We haven't gotten to spend much time together these last few days, have we?"

Did Maya sense a bit of regret in his voice? She smiled sadly and took a seat across from him.

"No, not really... How was golf?"

"It was good." Paul replied, "A close game but Ed won."

After a few more moments of small talk, the conversation went south and the room plunged into awkward silence.

Maya began to fidget with her hands as her father pretended to be interested in some piece of paper on his desk. Neither was sure how to bring up the one topic they knew they had to discuss, the big elephant in the room.

"So...I guess we should talk," said Maya taking a deep breath, "about Lance."

Paul sighed. He'd spent most of the day thinking about last night's confrontation. At first he could barely think about it without getting all worked up but then he'd calmed down enough to ask himself the important questions; was his daughter happy? Could this strange man take care of her the way she deserved to be taken care of? Did she even need her dad anymore?

"I know that you don't approve," she began, nervously twirling her hair around her finger, "but for the first time in my life, I know what I truly want and I'm happy."

"I'm worried about you, sweetheart," said Paul. "Does he love you the way you deserve to be loved? I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Maya looked down at her wrist and unfastened the small gold bracelet.

"Lance is not Nick, he would never break my heart and he wouldn't have given me this if he didn't care about me," she said, handing the bracelet to her father. "It belonged to someone he loved very much and it was probably his most treasured possession. He wanted me to have it because he loves me, completely and unconditionally and I feel the same way about him, dad."

Paul ran his fingers over the bracelet in his hands. "Does he make you happy?"

"You can't even imagine." said Maya, "After last night, he's really torn and so am I. I really wanted you and mom to like him, to see how wonderful he truly is. I love him with all my heart."

Giving Maya back her bracelet, Paul took her hands in his. "I want to make sure that he can take care of my little girl. I want to know you're in good hands. I want to know you'll be okay, because I won't be around forever..."

Maya's eyes softened as she looked into the sad, worried face of her father. So that's what this entire thing was all about. He was worried that someone had come to replace him as her protector and if that was the case, he wanted this person to be worthy.

"Oh dad..." she with sympathy, "No one will ever replace you. You're my father and I love you so much. Lance doesn't want to replace you, he wouldn't even dream of it. He wants you to know that he will do everything in his power to take care of me, he already does. We take care of each other..."

Paul listened to his daughter, watching as the corners of her mouth lifted whenever she mentioned Lance and noticing how her eyes sparkled. She was happy and for the first time in two days, he felt himself smile. Maybe he could give this man a chance.

"He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Maya nodded. "and it would mean a lot if my two favourite men could get along..." she baited.

Paul sighed. He'd always been a sucker for Maya's puppy dog eyes. It had always been a trick of hers for getting what she wanted. When her mother said 'no' to something, she would go to her dad and he was powerless to deny her. He didn't have the heart to refuse her then and he certainly didn't have the heart to do it now.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," he conceded, "for you."

xxxXxxx

Legolas sat in the living room with Anne, watching television, but his mind was elsewhere. Maya had gone to find her father almost an hour ago and still she hadn't returned. He wondered if the discussion was going as she'd hoped, he wondered if Paul was still angry about last night's confrontation.

"So at what time are you two taking off tomorrow?" asked Anne.

"We were thinking that we would depart some time in the morning so that we do not have to drive through the night," Legolas answered distractedly, he'd heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps.

Anne nodded. "That sounds like a smart idea. It was nice having you both here."

"It was nice to be here, Anne. I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality," said Legolas, giving her a warm smile.

Moments later, the elf was relieved to see his wife enter the living room with a smile on her face. Paul followed closely behind and he certainly did not look cross, nor did he have the same murderous expression from the night before. Legolas dared to hope that all had gone well.

To his complete and utter surprise, Paul sat in the armchair next to him and held out his hand.

"I know we didn't get off to a good start," he said awkwardly, "but I'm willing to try and move forward, if you are."

Legolas looked to Maya, who nodded happily, and then back to Paul before grasping his hand.

"I would like nothing more," he said with a smile.

"Good," said Paul, "So...Maya told me you put that weasel in his place."

The elf chuckled. "Yes, that is a diplomatic way of putting it. I'm afraid I lost my temper in front of half the town."

Maya's father waved his hand in dismissal. "I would have done the same thing if I'd ever been given the chance. I'm just glad someone bashed his face in."

"What happened?" asked Anne, changing the channel on the television, "What weasel?"

"We ran into Nick in town today and Lance punched him out for insulting me." said Maya, laughing at the look of amazement on her mother's face.

She turned back to find Legolas in conversation with her dad about how they mutually disliked her ex-boyfriend. The elf reached for her hand and gave a small wink before turning his attention back to Paul, who was busy explaining why Legolas should not have stopped at just one punch.

"You probably should have knocked his friends out too. I would have paid to see that," he said animatedly.

They spent the rest of the evening in the living room talking and looking through old family videos, mostly designed to embarrass Maya. After some chuckling at her expense and some conversations about her life with Lance in New York, Maya truly felt as though everything was going to work out. Her father had kept his promise, he was trying, and that was all she could really ask for.

The long dreaded farewell to her parents the next morning was nothing short of emotional for Maya. After a very large breakfast prepared by Anne and Legolas, they packed up the car and prepared to say their goodbyes.

Anne and Paul were shocked. For the life of them, they couldn't figure out why their daughter had burst into tears and was hugging them like it was the last time, after all, Maya had never been overly sad to leave home before. The sight was enough to break Legolas' heart as mother and father held their daughter, unaware that they would never do so again.

Maya pulled her mother in for another hug. "I love you mom," she said before kissing her father's cheek and giving him one last embrace. "I love you dad."

"We love you too sweetheart, call us when you get home," said Anne, "It was so nice meeting you, Lance. We're glad to have you as part of the family."

Legolas' heart sank. He said his final farewell to Maya's mother, smiling sadly when she suggested that they come visit more often and he held out his hand to Maya's father, expecting that their interaction would be somewhat more formal. The elf was surprised when Paul shook his head, instead opting to place his hand on his son-in-law's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Welcome to the family, Lance," he said, "I want you to take care of my daughter. Love her the way she deserves to be loved, be there for her always, cherish her and know that if you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you."

Legolas smiled. "I would not have it any other way."

Driving down the road, Maya watched with sorrow as the reflection of her parents slowly disappeared in the rear-view mirror. She gently wiped the tears from her eyes as she said goodbye forever to Camden, Maine and all of her childhood memories with it.

Legolas gently grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips, placing tender kisses on her palm. Maya looked into his eyes and in them she saw sorrow at having to see her in such pain, as well as adoration and love. At that moment, they needed no words. He understood how badly she was hurting and he wanted her to know that he would always be there, that he would always love her.

"I love you," said Maya, turning to focus on the road ahead. "I'll be okay as long as I have you by my side."

"You will always have me," whispered Legolas, his heart falling as she attempted to hide the fresh tears that streamed down her face.

xxxXxxx

As Maya got ready for work the next morning, all she could think about was the fact that Jen hadn't called. That only added to the pain she felt at having to say goodbye to her parents. She'd called her mom and dad when they got back to the apartment and kept them on the phone for a good hour, not wanting to hang up as the sound of their voices comforted her.

Legolas had laid next to Maya helplessly that night as she gently cried herself to sleep. Pulling her into his arms, he'd stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in Sindarin until her deepened breathing told him that at long last she'd drifted to the land of dreams. Kissing her hair, he held her, until she awoke that morning.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, Maya observed the tired, stubborn bags under her eyes, still puffy from last night's tears. She groaned in frustration as she attempted to cover up the evidence. Though letting out all of that pent up emotion had done a world of good, the last thing she needed was to show up to work looking like the living dead.

When she was satisfied that she looked somewhat presentable, she slowly made her way to the kitchen where Legolas was busy at the counter. She felt her heart race with the overwhelming feelings of love for the elf as she watched him work the espresso machine. He was breathtaking, the way the sunlight shone through his golden hair, the way the strong muscles of his back were still perfectly defined under his shirt, the way he subconsciously tightened his jaw in concentration...

Wordlessly, Maya approached and wrapped her arms around his torso. Legolas turned his head and gave her one of his beautiful smiles.

"Hey," she whispered, pressing into his back, "Thanks for last night."

The elf turned to face his wife, pulling her chin up for a loving kiss.

"I have something for you," he said taking a coffee mug from the counter and placing it in Maya's hands.

Maya's lips turned up in a smile as her eyes moved over the little heart he'd made out of the foam in her latte. He'd stayed up with her all night, he'd made her a coffee to cheer her up... Maya looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, wondering how she got so lucky.

"It's so pretty, I almost don't want to drink it," She pulled his head down for another kiss; taking her time, nibbling and teasing his lips, showing him how much she loved him.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled against her lips.

"_Ci veleth e-guil nîn_," he whispered between kisses.

xxxXxxx

When Maya had her coffee, Legolas walked her to National Geographic on his way to work. All snuggled up against her husband, the morning stroll could not have been more perfect, at least until she realized that she had something very important to do once she got to the office.

As she sat behind her desk, looking through notes she'd taken for her article, all she could think of was how she would break the news to Tristan that she was going to be leaving.

After almost half an hour of debating and rehearsing the best possible approach, Maya walked the short distance to her boss' office, pausing to knock at the door.

"Hey you!" he said gesturing for her to come in, "How did the trip go?"

"It was definitely interesting," said Maya taking a seat in one of the chairs, "Dad was his usual suspicious self. He tried to kill Lance with a butter knife."

Tristan burst into laughter, "I would have paid to see that. I hope they worked it out eventually."

Maya smirked, "Yea well they bonded over their mutual dislike for my ex, whom Lance punched out for insulting me."

"Holy shit, I wish my family vacations were that much fun," said Tristan, "at least your dad warmed up to him right?"

"Yea..." Maya said nervously, fidgeting with her hands, "He kind of had no choice."

Her boss looked up from articles he was editing and arched an eyebrow.

"Well...the thing is, Lance and I got married." said Maya, watching as Tristan's fingers lost their grip on his pen and it fell onto his desk with a thud.

"Woah...when did this happen?" he said, his furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Almost two weeks ago," admitted Maya, "We decided we wanted a small, courthouse wedding. No big deal."

Tristan continued to stare at her like she had grown a third head. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm really happy for you. I'm just a bit...confused, this doesn't seem like you."

"I know, Trist," she said, "But I love him and I've never been so happy. I know it's crazy and I don't expect you to understand..."

Tristan held his hand up to silence her and a smile tugged at his lips, "You're in love, that's the only explanation there is. I probably should have said this first but, congratulations Maya."

Standing up from his chair, he walked around his desk and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Trist, for everything. I couldn't have done it without you and I want you to know how much I truly appreciate every chance you took on me," she said.

He pulled back from the hug and looked into her face. "There's something else you want to tell me, isn't there."

Maya looked to the ground and sighed; Tristan always knew how to read her.

"I truly appreciate you believing in me and giving me all these great opportunities, but my life is going in a different direction." she said sadly, "Lance wants to go back to London and-"

"You're gonna go with him," finished Tristan, the disappointment was evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry," whispered Maya, "I understand if you're mad and you feel like I let you down. I know that you put a lot on the line to help me succeed here and I feel awful for having to tell you this. You're my boss Tristan, but you're also my friend and the last thing I wanted was to hurt you or to disappoint you."

Maya was on the verge of tears now, she could only imagine how disappointed in her he was.

"Maya," said Tristan, "I am disappointed... but not for me. I'm disappointed because I know you would do well here, you have since you started. But I also know that you can do well anywhere at anything you put your mind to. Like you said, I'm your boss but I'm still your friend and as your friend I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I'm going to support any decision you make and if going to London is it, then I want you to know that there are no hard feelings. I'm proud of you and I know you'll do great things."

If Maya wasn't crying before, now she certainly was. "I love you Trist. Thank you."

He pulled her in for another hug and gently rubbed her back. "I love you too. Now no more tears okay? You have one last article to submit and I'm anxious to read it," he said pulling away.

Maya laughed and wiped at her tears. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

Tristan shook his head, "No, you look great as always." Even if he thought she looked awful, he would never tell her so and for that she was thankful.

She nodded and made to walk back to her office, pausing at the doorway for a few moments. "Thanks Trist. I'll have the article ready by the end of the day."

"No problem," he said, giving her a wink.

Maya ran back to her office with the biggest smile on her face, earning her a few odd stares from the other staff writers, and threw herself into her chair to begin writing. Now that her mind was clear, she could concentrate on her Cleopatra article. If it was going to be the last thing she ever wrote, she was going to make damn sure that it was her best work yet.

xxxXxxx

When Legolas arrived home from work, Maya was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, watching TV.

"I tried looking for that stone and I can't find it anywhere," she said.

Legolas poured himself a glass of wine in the kitchen and came to join her. "Why were you looking for it?"

"Well," began Maya, "I finally told Tristan today about us leaving. He was shocked at first but he says he'll support me in whatever decision I make. I handed in my last article this afternoon and I've said goodbye to my parents so there's nothing left to do here anymore."

"But what of Jen?" asked the elf, "Has she not called?"

Maya shook her head sadly, "No, not yet," she sighed, "Every time I try to put myself in her shoes to figure out why she would just shut me out like this, I keep thinking that I would never do that to her, no matter the situation. It makes me angry and sad all at once."

"She may still come around," tried Legolas, "I do not believe you should dismiss her so easily."

"It's nearly been a week since we told them about us leaving, Legolas," Maya cried in frustration, "Since then, I've called, I've texted, I've emailed and we even went by their apartment. I thought maybe while we were gone to Maine that she would come around, but I guess I was wrong and I overestimated what our friendship means to her."

Legolas sighed in resignation. There was no arguing with Maya, she had made up her mind. He just hoped that she would not close herself off from Jen completely in case she did come around.

"So you say you've looked everywhere."

"Yea, I don't know where it could have gone. I searched every nook and cranny in this apartment, but I've found nothing," said Maya, "I guess we're stuck here until it decides to magically appear."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed him in; it amazed her that after all this time he still smelled faintly of pine.

"You know, you smell good."

The elf raised an eyebrow, "Do I?"

"Well you kind of smell like coffee now because of work but otherwise you still smell like the forest, even after months of being away from it. It's comforting," said Maya blushing at how silly she sounded.

"I've noticed something," said Legolas.

"And what would that be?"

"You now say 'going to' instead of 'gonna'. I believe my more proper vocabulary has begun to influence you," he said with a smirk.

Maya laughed and was about to throw a pillow at him in retaliation when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she asked getting up to investigate.

As Maya turned the door handle, she was unprepared for what she saw on the other side. There standing out in the hall with Justin was her best friend holding a bouquet of flowers and looking very remorseful.

"Hey," said Jen bashfully.

Maya quickly looked back at Legolas who only gave her a knowing smile.

"Hey" she replied, feeling very awkward.

"These are for you," said the brunette as she handed Maya the bouquet.

"They're beautiful, thank you. Do you guys want to come in?"

Jen nodded, she and Justin following Maya into the apartment.

"Buddy! Look what I brought," cried Justin as he excitedly held up the Xbox, "I figured we could play while these two work it out."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you know about this?" she asked the elf.

"He's the one who called this afternoon to knock some sense into me," said Jen before Legolas could respond.

Maya gave him a small smile. So that was why he was telling her not to write Jen off just yet, because he'd arranged he whole thing.

"Let's go talk in my bedroom," she said and Jen agreed, leaving the boys to play their video games in the living room.

Maya took a seat on the edge of her bed and bade Jen sit with her. An awkward silence followed as Maya relived all of the sorrow she felt over being abandoned by her best friend. She was glad Jen was here, clearly ready to talk after almost a week of the silent treatment but would that be enough?

"Look..." said Jen after a few minutes of staring at the wall, "I'm not going to pretend like I had a good reason for the way I treated you so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. You're my best friend and the thought of you leaving scares me. When you broke the news to us last week all I could think about was 'what am I going to do without her?'and I know now how selfish that sounds but I couldn't help it."

"We're supposed to be able to talk about these things," said Maya "You can't just shut me out because you don't feel like talking about it, this whole leaving thing is just as difficult for me as it is for you."

Jen gave her a crestfallen look. Maybe it was too late to repair the damage she'd inflicted on their friendship, regardless of what Legolas seemed to believe.

"I don't expect you to forgive me easily. I know that it hurt when I ignored your calls and every other attempt you made to reach out. I'm stubborn Maya; I'm headstrong and completely unwilling to compromise when I feel that I'm in the right. I let my pride take over when I should have been congratulating you and supporting you through all this. I didn't act like a best friend should and I'll always regret that."

"What did Legolas say to you?" asked Maya. Truthfully, she'd forgiven her friend the moment she saw her at the door, but now pride was telling her to make Jen work just a bit harder to earn it.

"He called while he was at work to 'implore me', as he said it, to stop being so pigheaded because you were worrying and crying yourself to sleep over this," revealed Jen, "He gave me a much needed reminder that you're my best friend and that your needs are just as important as mine. I realized right away how stupid I'd been and I felt awful. I figured _'screw calling her, I'm gonna go see her'_ and so Legolas helped me arrange it."

"You really are pigheaded," said Maya, her lips lifting in a hint of a smile.

"I know," agreed Jen, "I'm sorry Maya. I'm just scared of having to go through life without my best friend."

Throwing pride to the wind, Maya wrapped her arms around Jen and hugged her tightly, "I am too but I know I've made the right choice. Can I tell you a secret?"

Jen nodded and Maya found a more comfortable position on the bed. "So the night that Legolas and I became husband and wife, I was considering saying 'no'."

"But you obviously didn't. What changed your mind?"

"Estë did," seeing the look of confusion on Jen's face; she quickly elaborated "Estë is one of the Valar. They're like Gods and they each have their own attributes. You have Manwë and his wife Varda, the King and Queen of the Valar, and then there are other Vala like Estë, who is the healer of hurts and weariness. When Legolas asked me to marry him, I went out for a walk to think about what I wanted and she found me crying in Central Park."

"But how? Isn't she from Middle Earth?" asked Jen.

"I guess they're powerful enough to transcend worlds. She told me that they can always reach those in need." Explained Maya, "She was beautiful, Jen, and the moment I saw her I knew she wasn't mortal. She reassured me that even though I would be sacrificing a lot to be with Legolas, I would be gaining so much more. She was right."

Jen gave her a confused look.

"She showed me a vision of the future and I saw my son with Legolas."

"Oh my god," said the brunette, reaching for her friend's hands.

"I saw the three of us together, as a family," continued Maya, "and I knew that going to Middle Earth was what I was meant to do. I don't think the Valar would have pushed me to make that decision if it wasn't meant to be and I love Legolas with all my heart. I would not survive if we were separated now."

"Well…now I feel like a bigger jerk than before," said Jen, "I guess it wouldn't be wise to defy these 'Valar' people would it, especially when they show up with visions of your destiny."

Maya gave a small laugh, "Probably not. It's going to be hard and I'll miss you… but I know that I'm meant to do this."

Jen pulled her friend in for another hug, "I'll miss you too sweetie. More than you can possibly imagine, but I can live with it as long as I know you're happy somewhere. Does Legolas know about Estë?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting until the right moment to tell him," said Maya, pausing as she heard some excited shouting, "Speaking of which, should we get back to our husbands before they become glued to the TV?"

"Yea, let's go pull the plug," agreed Jen.

As they walked together towards the living room, Maya burst out laughing at what she saw; Justin and Legolas engaged in a full out Call of Duty match where it was clear that the elf had the upper hand.

"How the hell do you keep sneaking up on me like that!?" whined Justin as his character died once again.

Legolas grinned. "It seems my ability to move silently has somehow been transferred to my skill in game playing."

Jen rolled her eyes, sharing an amused smile with her friend.

"Alright boys. That's enough for tonight," she said.

"I see you girls have worked it out," observed Justin.

"We have," said Maya, "and I have my wonderful husband to thank for that."

"Can we save the sentimental stuff for _after_ the game?" asked Justin. He was so close to winning this time and he wasn't about to let Legolas take that victory away. Moments later, the screen went blue and he looked up in confusion.

"What game?" asked Jen, the Xbox plug hanging lazily from her finger.

"My wife is evil," Justin said in disbelief, "I guess you win, Legolas."

The elf beamed. "Is that truly surprising?"

xxxXxxx

Maya and Jen were inseparable for days following their reconciliation, wanting to make the most of the time they had left together. If they weren't out shopping, they were having a lunch date or going for a jog in Central Park. Maya felt bad about neglecting Legolas but he understood that she needed to spend time with her friend; they would have a lifetime in Middle Earth to make up for it.

Though the notion of leaving was still very bittersweet, Legolas noticed that since gaining the support of those closest to her, Maya had become much more confident in her decision to follow him to Middle Earth.

"Do you think he's going to like it?" Maya asked with uncertainty, looking down at her Victoria's Secret bag, "I don't know how to be 'sexy'."

Jen put her hand to her face, "He's a guy. Yes, he's a very proper guy but from what you've told me all of that goes out the window when it comes to doing the deed, so I don't think you have to worry. Just put on a sexy pout, wear some heels with that lingerie, look confident like you're ready to rip his clothes off and you've got hips so use 'em."

"Okay...how do I do a sexy pout?"

"Like this," said Jen doing her best imitation of a Keira Knightley pout, "Put some light lip gloss on but not the sticky kind so that its not all gross when you make out. Part your lips a tiny bit but the rest is in the way you look at him. He has to feel your desire from across the room! Oh, and put your hair down too."

Maya shook her head, "You've been reading way too much Cosmo. I'll just wing it."

"You'll be fine." reassured Jen as they walked up to Maya's apartment building, "Anyway, this is where I'll leave you. I gotta go make dinner for my husband or he's going to think I abandoned him."

Maya wrapped her arms around her friend in a big hug, "Thanks for another lovely day. Wish me luck!"

"Remember, no sticky lipgloss!" called Jen as she walked away, "Call me later!"

Maya shook her head, stifling a laugh as she walked through the lobby and made her way to the elevator. Jen was definitely reading too much Cosmo.

As the elevator climbed the floors, she looked down in hesitation at the bag that concealed the lingerie she'd just purchased. If it hadn't been for Jen she probably wouldn't have bought it, but her friend had insisted it would look amazing and so she'd let herself get talked all the way to the cash register. Besides, red wasn't her normal colour, she would have felt much more comfortable in something black or white.

Butterflies fluttered in Maya's chest as she approached the door. Why was she feeling nervous all of a sudden? they were married! Legolas had seen her naked almost as much as he'd seen her clothed.

Maybe it was just that she'd never made a conscious effort to try and be sexy for him and now that she was, she was afraid of going about it all wrong.

She slowly turned the handle and entered the apartment to find the elf lying on the couch, his head propped up on a pillow, reading Time Magazine.

"How was your day?" he asked, glancing upward from the magazine.

"It was good, Jen and I went shopping," Maya said nervously, attempting to hide the bag behind her as best she could.

Legolas looked up at her skeptically, why was she acting so strange, "What did you buy?"

"Something for you," Maya said cryptically.

Now Legolas was truly confused, "And what would this mystery item be?"

_'oh man..._' she thought, _'It's now or never'_. Maya fidgeted with the handles of the bag, "Um, hold that thought, I'll be right back."

The elf watched with utter perplexity as, without another word, she scurried off towards the bedroom and shut the door. Deciding he had best continue reading, he picked up the magazine.

_'Women are strange creatures_', he thought, sighing in defeat. As Gimli would always grumble; "Never try to understand the fairer gender, they make a sport out of confusing men."

When she'd reached the safety of her bedroom, Maya placed the giant pink bag on the bed and stared at it. She couldn't explain how a paper bag could beckon but it did. There it sat beckoning for her to open it and reveal its lacy, red contents.

After a few moments, Maya tossed the hot pink tissue paper to the ground and proceeded to pull out the new bustier and panties. Shedding her clothes, she slipped on her new lingerie on and stared at herself in the full-length mirror.

Maya felt herself blush; Jen had actually convinced her to get the panties with the little skirt on it. This was the most risqué thing she'd ever worn. Maya had never seduced anyone, ever. She began to panic, struggling to remember exactly what it was that her friend had told her to do.

First thing was first; the lipgloss. _'but not the sticky kind'_, Maya reminded herself as she searched her purse. When she'd found her favourite soft pink gloss she applied it to her lips and pressed them together.

_'Okay now...parting the lips,' _she mentally coached herself as she practiced her pout in the mirror. Maya cringed as she realized she looked nothing like Keira Knightley or Angelina Jolie when she did her 'pout', in fact she resembled something akin to a gremlin. Why was it sexy when Jen did it?

She thought back to all of her favourite romantic comedies, all of those women were able to seduce their men. Legolas was her husband, so it was bound to be far easier. But would he like her outfit? Would she look stupid?

Maya pushed these thoughts from her mind and reached for the black pumps in her shoe closet. With one last look in the mirror and another deep breath, she was ready to head back into the living room.

Legolas was getting through a very interesting section of the magazine on 'Occupy Wall Street' when he heard the approaching clicking of heels. Looking up once more from his reading, his eyes widened as they caught sight of his wife in some incredibly alluring, scarlet-coloured garments. He felt his throat drying up as his gaze continued to roam over her body. No matter how hard he tried, Legolas could not get two words out as her eyes met his in the most innocent yet desirous look.

Having forgotten that her hair was still pinned up, Maya took the clip out so that long blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders. She watched with increasing confidence as Legolas remained immobile and completely tongue-tied as she stood before him. Now she was getting somewhere.

Without a word, she slowly approached him never breaking eye contact.

_'It's all in the way you look at him'_ Jen had said. Maya didn't know if that was true, but it was certainly having some kind of effect on the elf, whose breathing had quickened.

Legolas dropped the magazine to the floor beside the couch and watched as she confidently walked towards him, her green eyes betraying the lust she felt for him. A lust that mirrored his own.

"Do you...like it?" she asked timidly coming to stand before him.

The elf nodded and finding his words he said, "You always take my breath away, _meleth nin_."

In the next moment, Maya found herself being pulled onto the couch by a pair of strong arms. Legolas brought her lips down to his in a searing kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her against the length of his body.

_'Success!'_, Maya thought happily as she began working at unbuttoning his shirt. It took her longer than anticipated as his lips proved to be a very welcome distraction but eventually she managed to get it off him.

Disoriented in his drunken state from Maya's kisses, Legolas rolled them onto their sides, completely forgetting that they were on a very narrow couch and not a bed.

With a thud, they rolled to the ground and the elf had to quickly support his weight so as not to crush the woman beneath him.

"Smooth," said Maya, unable to keep from giggling.

As they were about to resume their frolicking, Maya caught sight of something underneath the couch. Furrowing her eyebrows, she reached out with her hand to grab it.

"What is that?"

Legolas' eyes widened as she brought her arm out from under the couch. There it was; the magical black stone fitting perfectly inside the palm of his wife's hand.

Before he could react, a memory of himself walking down a long stone corridor flashed before his eyes. Merry was holding a piece of cloth in his hands as Pippin checked to make sure no one was coming.

"_Gandalf warned you both not to touch that stone," Legolas said and the hobbits jumped at the surprise intrusion, "Place it back in his chambers where you found it. This magic is not ours to tamper with."_

"_That old wizard doesn't know what he's talking about," replied Pippin,"its perfectly safe. Let me see it Merry."_

_Merry resisted as Pippin attempted to take it from his hands. "I'm not done yet, Pip. Wait your turn." But Peregrin Took wasn't having it and he charged forward._

_All it took was a split second. In the scuffle, the stone went flying out of the cloth in the hobbit's hands and Legolas lunged, catching it before it hit the ground. _

"_You are both fortunate that it was not damaged," scolded the elf as he subconsciously rubbed the stone between his fingers._

_A few moments later, he saw and felt nothing but blackness. _

The sound of Maya's voice brought him back. "I wonder how you activate this thing," she said, examining it between her fingers, running her thumb over its smooth texture.

"Maya put it down!" the elf cried urgently but it was too late.

xxxXxxx

It was a fine evening on which Gimli, son of Gloin, found himself sitting at the large oak desk in his bedchamber. But the dwarf was anything but content. Whilst everyone else was out in the great hall celebrating the founding of a new mine in the Glittering Caves, he was stuck doing the ledgers.

"Who'd a thought being the Lord of a colony of dwarves would involve so much paperwork," he grumbled.

As the sounds of merrymaking reached his ears, Gimli could no longer concentrate on his task. The dwarf stared longingly at the door, contemplating his options. He could go down to the festivities for a pint or two and come straight back to finish his work, _or_ he could stay here in this dark, lonely chamber listening to everyone else having a grand old time. The first sounded far more appealing.

"Perhaps, a wee bit of ale will help set my mind to it," he mused. Just a tiny bit and he would come right back, the dwarf promised himself.

Before he could talk himself out of his plan, Gimli dropped his quill and jumped forth from his chair. Just as he made to shuffle towards the door, a strange rumbling sound could be heard.

The dwarf furrowed his large, bushy eyebrows as the room began to shake slightly, gradually intensifying with each passing second. Soon his ledgers could be seen flying about the room and a manner of objects started to crash all around him.

"What devilry is this?!" cried Gimli as he ran under the desk, seeking refuge from the falling objects. It was as thought Mount Doom itself had begun erupting in his bedchamber.

The dwarf heard one last resounding boom and he squeezed his eyes shut, praying for his life to spared. Gimli was so desperate and so certain that this was the end that he even silently promised never to make fun of elves again.

Moments later, the shaking and crashing stopped and the dwarf tentatively ventured out from under the desk amidst a sea of parchment, slowly floating to the ground around him.

His attention was soon drawn to the far corner of the chamber when he heard a groan. Taking hold of his axe, the dwarf slowly moved to investigate. Had Sauron somehow come back from oblivion hellbent on challenging him?

Gimli the dwarf was completely, thoroughly unprepared for what he saw on the other side of his bed; a head of long golden hair, braided in the elvish warrior style, pointed ears and a familiar pair of blue eyes.

Could it be? Could he dare to hope that after all of this time, Legolas had returned to them very much alive? But why was the elf dressed in such strange attire? Gimli's eyes widened in horror;

_'And why in Middle Earth is that princeling tangled up with some scantily dressed trollop?!' _he thought with alarm. _'and missing his tunic no less!"_

What had happened to the elf's pristine morals? The Legolas he knew would have never gone frolicking with a lady of the night!

_'She looks as though she's had 'er way with quite a few lads,' _Gimli thought with distress as he examined her tiny undergarments. _'That poor elf.'_

Maya groaned. What the hell just happened? Why did she feel like she just got hit by a bus? Her head was killing her and she was pretty darn sure she'd herniated one of the discs in her spine.

After a few moments of trying to orient herself, she noticed that Legolas was above her, but his eyes were focused on something else. She took in the look of surprise on his face and his furrowed eyebrows as his mind worked to process what had just happened.

Maya followed her husband's gaze to a small, scary-looking man with a large, red beard who was wielding a beast of an axe and looking absolutely petrified.

Then to her mortification, she remembered she was wearing nothing but a red corset and some very, very tiny panties.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Maya as she struggled to find something,_ anything_ to cover herself up from the equally horrified dwarf.

xxxXxxx

_Ci veleth e-guil nîn –_ You are the love of my life

**A/N: **Yay! So now we have gotten to part 2: Middle Earth! This is a part of the story I've been looking forward to for a while now.

I had to make a comical situation out of their transportation to Middle Earth, it was just too hard to resist. I kinda hope it made you laugh as well because it would be really sad if I was the loser laughing alone at her own jokes haha. So in the next chapter we will see how Gimli reacts to his friend's sudden "reappearance" and the first interaction with Maya.

So please drop me a review, I would love to hear what you all think. I'm looking forward to your thoughts :) To those of you who are following and favouriting but have never review, I'm really interested to hear your thoughts as well.

and don't forget to check out **KDSkywalker**'s fics: **Reflections: Beginnings **and the equally amazing sequel **Reflections: Family**. I'm completely hooked!_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Wow guys, thank you so much for all of the support. To those of you that have unsigned reviews, thank you! I know I cannot reply via the PM function but please know that I do appreciate every review you leave.

Special thanks to: **Guest, LegolasGreenleafLove, vanialex, LittleDarling13, annafan, horseyyay, allonsylotr, Guest, wolffriendinus, Raider-K, Alexandra, Neko of Light, kenjisakura, Brigid the Fae, Seriya Silvermist, Rowan Ramirez, ZabugasGirl, SavannahMaethilwen, soulsistersinaslan, Uchiha no Kaori, KDSkywalker, Sandy-wmd, Dark ring of hope **and **Poison1234.**

Thank you to **soulsistersinaslan **for her wonderful idea :)

And to **KDSkywalker**, thank you for putting up with my emailing and helping me iron out my story ideas. Don't know what I would do without you!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 15**

"Oh my god!" shrieked Maya as she struggled to find something, _anything_ to cover herself up from the equally horrified dwarf.

Gimli stood frozen in place, gripping the handle of his axe so tightly that his hands were turning as red as his beard.

"But how?" he asked in a panic, the alarm in his voice was quite evident. "You?- and, and she? and-"

Every single question racing through his mind was trying to make its way out all at once so that a jumble of words exploded out of his mouth in the most fantastic display of verbal acrobatics that Maya had ever witnessed.

The dwarf frantically looked around his room in its incredible state of disarray and rubbed at his eyes as though somehow he would wake and find he had been dreaming all along. Gimli was quite certain that his brain was about to implode as he opened his eyes to find with great horror that the trollop was still there and very much tangled up with Legolas.

He had never been more stunned than he was at this very moment. Had his friend come back from the dead? Where had they come from? And why was she wearing such small red undergarments?

So many questions swam through his mind that the dwarf began to feel lightheaded.

The elf continued to stare, almost dumbfounded by the situation. Of all the places in the Middle Earth, they had to fall into Gimli's bedchamber, tangled up together and half-clothed. Once the shock wore off, the dwarf was never going to let him hear the end of it.

"Gimli, it is alright," he said, finding his voice. As Maya continued to struggle to find something to cover her state of undress, he placed himself in front of her, shielding her body from view.

_'I am a dwarf,'_ Gimli reminded himself sternly as the reality of the situation became all too overwhelming and the room began to spin ever so slightly, _'Dwarf men do NOT faint and therefore, I will not faint. I refuse. I will not-'_

Legolas and Maya watched as Gimli's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell to the ground with a gigantic boom, the axe following not far behind.

"Dwarf down," Maya said wryly.

The elf quickly stood up before helping Maya to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, bringing his hands up to inspect her face, searching for injuries.

"I feel like I got hit by a train, but other than that I'm fine," She looked down at her corset and blushed crimson, "I think your friend got an eyeful over there. Is he gonna be okay?"

When Legolas was satisfied that her injuries were not anything serious, he looked around the room, his eyes resting on the dwarf's bed. He quickly tore the sheets from the mattress and wrapped them around his wife's shoulders.

Maya slowly nodded her thanks and bundled herself up as the elf proceeded to tend to the very unconscious dwarf on the floor.

"Gimli," he tried, gently. When it was clear that the dwarf was not going to rouse on his own for a while, he pointed to the desk, "_Meleth,_ can you fetch me the smelling salts from the little silver box? They should help to revive him."

Maya obliged, feeling ridiculous with the sheet around her shoulders trailing behind her like an oversized cape. Reaching into the silver box, she took out a small pouch and tossed it to Legolas who expertly caught it and immediately set himself to the task of reviving the dwarf.

Within moments, Gimli gasped for air and his eyes snapped open. His vision cleared as his gaze focused on the concerned look of the golden haired elf above him.

"Legolas?"

The elf nodded and smirked, "You fainted, _mellon nin_," he said holding the dwarf down before he could try to sit up, "You must not rise too quickly."

"We thought ye had perished. When he discovered that stone was missing, Gandalf flew into a mighty rage, I tell ye. Dragged it out of the hobbits after threatenin' to turn 'em into pond scum. We searched everywhere, lad and not even that wizard could find what had become of ye," explained Gimli.

Legolas slowly helped his friend to sit up. "I am very much alive, _mellon nin. _There is much to tell, but all will be explained in due course."

Gimli shot an uncertain look towards Maya, whom it appeared had commandeered his bed sheets. He heaved at the thought that his linens were now being soiled by this woman.

"Who is the...lass?" he asked Legolas. Was she a sorceress? She must have bewitched the elf for he was never the type to go off gallivanting with the likes of her... or anyone for that matter. He'd never seen Legolas with a woman in all of their time together.

_'And what the devil is she wearing!?' _he thought for the thousandth time. For the life of him he could not figure out why anyone would wear something so unseemly unless they were a lady of the night.

Wanting to investigate this odd-looking woman, Gimli slowly picked up his axe, reaching out the handle and gently nudged her with it.

Maya quickly shrunk away from the weapon, hugging the sheets around herself.

"Hey! Get that away from me!" she cried, her eyes narrowing as she fixed the dwarf, "I'm not an object to be poked and prodded."

Gimli raised an eyebrow, "Are ye quite certain? From the looks of things lassie, ye've had your fair share of poking and prodding."

Maya gasped in outrage. That little, hairy, wannabe viking had actually called her a whore.

"Why you little-"

Before she could lunge at him, Legolas held her back. Maya grumbled; If she couldn't yell at the dwarf, she would sure as hell glare at him.

"Gimli, I would like you to meet..." he said taking a deep breath, "My wife."

The dwarf nearly choked on air, sputtering and gasping as he tried to comprehend the string of words that had just passed his friend's lips.

"Yer wife?" he asked incredulously, "Ye disappear into the abyss for months and then ye come crashing into my bedchamber wedded to a half-clothed lass?!"

"It is a long tale," Legolas said softly, "Perhaps it is best if we sit down."

When all three of them had taken a seat on the bed, Legolas recounted meeting Merry and Pippin in the hallway and then altercation that led to him being sent to another world. He explained that somehow the stone had brought him crashing into Maya's living room and she had been so kind as to care for him. Against all common sense, they'd fallen deeply in love and chosen to bind themselves to one another; a revelation that Gimli was rather relieved to hear.

_'At least he isn't frolicking with a harlot,' _he'd thought, but this still did not explain the mystery of the tiny red undergarments.

The task of explaining these events to the dwarf was not an easy one. It took Gimli quite a while to fathom that another world could exist, one that was ruled by the race of men and armed with a technology that was vastly superior to that of Middle-Earth.

The elf was not pleased when his bearded friend erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter upon the revelation that he'd taken a job at a 'Coffee Shop'. Gimli did not know what coffee was, but the thought of the heir to the throne of Eryn Lasgalen doing menial tasks was absolutely hysterical. King Thranduil would be livid and that made it all the more amusing.

Maya concluded the tale with Legolas' heroic act defending of her honour from an ex-lover and the surprise trip to Middle Earth. To which Gimli responded by telling the Prince that he'd gone about dealing with Nick all wrong.

"I say ye should have cut the tongue out of that foul mouth of his and beat him within an inch of his life," growled the dwarf, "Then I would've gone after those other rats..."

Turning to Maya he added, "Never send an elf on a dwarf's errand, I tell ye."

Despite being slightly shaken up, she could not help but laugh. For a moment, she'd almost forgotten she was wearing nothing but lingerie and a bed sheet.

"It is unbecoming of a Prince to engage in a brawl and cause a scene," retorted Legolas.

Amusement shone in Gimli's eyes. "And tell me Princeling, is what ye were _about _to do to your wife 'becoming' of the heir of Eryn Lasgalen? Is he as genteel as he would have us believe, lass?"

Legolas scowled causing Gimli to roar into laughter. Maya simply blushed, wishing the bed would absorb her like a sponge. How much more torture would she be forced to endure? First she gets transported to a dwarf's bedroom only to meet her husband's best friend in her new Victoria's Secret lingerie and now she was sitting here on said dwarf's bed, wrapped up in sheets and totally mortified.

Yep, things were going great. Not to mention, she was still peeved about being called a whore. Gimli was lucky she wasn't strong enough to lift that axe...

"It appears that you have not changed Gimli," the elf said wryly.

After a few more minutes of banter, the dwarf suggested that they join the festivities. It was quite obvious at this point that his ledgers – which now lay scattered about the floor- were not going to get done and he was in desperate need of some ale.

"Has the elf ever told ye of dwarf celebrations, lass?"

Maya shook her head. She was not exactly in the party mood.

"Ha! Then we must show 'er what she's been missing!" Gimli roared, "but first, we must find ye both something...appropriate to wear."

Maya tightened her hold over the sheets as the dwarf's gaze moved over her.

"Perhaps she can make use of some of the spare clothing I have in my chamber," suggested Legolas.

When Gimli established his colony in the Glittering Caves, the elf had made a habit of visiting every few months. The dwarf only deemed it appropriate that his friend should be given quarters of his own and Legolas had made use of the rooms to store clothing and other items that normally he would have had to carry on the journey with him.

The dwarf shook his head, "I've a better idea."

xxxXxxx

"Really?" Maya asked in disbelief as she looked into the full-length mirror. The dwarf had suggested finding her some dresses. At first, she'd thought _'Okay, this won't be so bad'_, but that was before she'd actually seen them.

Turns out, Gimli's idea of a brilliant plan was to lend her clothing made not for humans, or elves, but... for dwarves.

It had been quite the adventure trying to sneak them out of the dwarf's chambers all the way to Legolas' quarters which, Maya remarked with great annoyance, were on the total opposite side of the caves. She and the elf had nearly tripped several times over the sheet that they were now _both _wearing – due to Legolas' missing shirt - as they passed rather perplexed inhabitants of the colony.

What a sight it was to behold; An elf and a human bundled up together and stumbling down the hall while the Lord of the Caves chased after them with an unusually large assortment of dresses.

_'You really can't make this shit up,'_ Maya thought.

Pulling on a silver and blue tunic, Legolas fought very hard not to laugh at his very disgruntled wife.

Maya glared at him. "I hear you sniggering in the corner! This is not funny! It looks like Marie Antoinette's miniskirt!"

She didn't think there was any way this day could get worse. The dress was actually so short that it barely covered her behind and it was so wide that she was virtually swimming in it. Not to mention, she'd never seen so many ruffles in her entire life. Maya was pretty sure even Marie Antoinette didn't wear this many ruffles. Ruffles didn't wear this many ruffles!

She glanced over at Legolas who stood looking absolutely perfect in his leggins and tunic.

"I look ridiculous," she concluded with a sigh.

She watched in the mirror as her husband came up behind her. "You look...fascinating," he said, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Maya swatted at him, "You're my husband, you're not supposed to make fun of me."

She found it was pointless to resist the urge to laugh as Legolas' chuckling proved to be extremely contagious. It really was a situation so ridiculous that you couldn't help but laugh about it. Jen would have been howling if she could see Maya now.

The thought came accompanied by a pang of sadness. Jen. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. Until now, there'd been so much going on that she hadn't even stopped to think about what this all meant. They were in Middle Earth and life as Maya knew it was about to change drastically forever. She would have to make new friends, adopt a new family and get used to a world that she would spend her childhood reading about.

Legolas watched as the laughter died on Maya's lips and she retreated into sorrow. He pulled her into his chest and chastely kissed her lips.

"_Goheno nin_, I should not be jesting at a moment such as this," he whispered.

Maya lifted his chin with her fingers, by now she'd been living with Legolas long enough to have picked up some Sindarin.

"Don't apologize. We can't help what happened and if anything your joking has been a wonderful distraction. I love you."

She kissed him again before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Then out of nowhere, she had a thought.

"What happened to...the lingerie?"

Legolas smirked, "Gimli had them disposed of – they were burned. He said something about how one could hardly call those undergarments as they were so small that they would not cover very much. I believe he made a very colourful comparison to a piece of string."

So the dwarf had run off with her lingerie. What else was new?

xxxXxxx

When they finally emerged from the room, Maya could hear the loud merrymaking of dwarves that had had far too much to drink as it resounded throughout the caves.

Looking around her, she could see why Gimli had found this place so captivating. It was incredibly expansive, leaving one with the feeling that the dimly lit tunnels ran on forever and ever. Most impressive of all was the giant cave chamber with networks of winding stairs carved into the stone and the millions of stalagmites drooping from the ceiling.

She glanced at Legolas, who appeared unlike himself as they quietly walked towards the celebration.

"I still feel uncomfortable when I venture underground," he said, seeing his wife's concerned look, "Elves do not like the dark."

Maya took his hand in hers. "I'm anxious to see what your home looks like. I'm sure it's beautiful."

She felt Legolas squeeze her hand gently. "Our home, _meleth nin_."

"Our home," repeated Maya, a smile forming on her lips.

When they walked into the hall, the couple encountered quite the party. Dwarves were dancing and drinking to the sound of joyous music, which set the tone for a long cheerful evening. Maya observed the buoyant atmosphere with interest and wonder; not a single being in the room was not engaged in some sort of attempt to become inebriated as tankards of ale were consistently being passed around. All of this was almost enough to make Maya forget about the ridiculous dress she was wearing.

Almost. The merry ambiance could not mask the amused looks that some of the dwarves were giving her. Apparently, they'd never seen a human in a dwarf's clothing before.

Maya groaned. This was definitely one for the books.

Over at one of the far tables, Gimli was already on his fourth pint of ale, having accumulated a collection of empty tankards in front of him, and conversing with other dwarves.

Maya looked up at her husband. "Is he drunk already?"

The elf chuckled as Gimli chugged down another full pint of ale, "It would not surprise me."

"Legolas!" he roared from across the room, "Let us show your lass how dwarves make merry!"

"Oh he's definitely drunk," Maya observed amusedly as the dwarf waved them over, "Come on, let's go before he falls off his chair."

As Legolas and his wife approached the large oak table, Gimli nearly spat out his ale, erupting into a coughing fit, as he took in the ridiculous dwarven dress which fell only midway down the woman's thighs. He had known the dress would not be a perfect fit, but he hadn't expected for Maya to be swimming in a sea of fabric. Realizing that he was now being fixed with Legolas' very disapproving glare, he swallowed his next fit of laughter.

"I suppose we ought to take 'er to the seamstress in the morning," remarked Gimli and Maya's face softened with relief. Finally some clothes that fit, she never in her wildest dreams thought she would have to miss those.

He filled up three more tankards and passed one each to Maya and Legolas, keeping the third for himself.

"What have ye done with the stone? Gandalf will be wanting that back, I reckon."

The elf nodded, taking a sip of his ale, "I've placed it somewhere safe, where it will remain out of reach until Gandalf can take possession of it once more."

Maya stared around the room. This was absolutely nuts. Every single dwarf had a long, bushy beard which was currently doubling up as a bib for all of the ale that didn't make it down their throats.

_'Ew..." _she thought, watching with disgust as ale poured down the sides of Gimli's mouth and fell into a red, furry abyss. _'Thank god Legolas can't grow facial hair.'_

"Well, Legolas ye already know everyone, but I believe it is time to introduce your lass," said the dwarf as he began pointing to others at the table, "Maya, I would like to introduce my cousins Dwalli, Dwan, Dain and Dolin."

Four highly inebriated, red bearded dwarves attempted, almost painfully to stand and bow. Awkwardly, Maya tried a curtsy in return but that was easier said than done in something akin to a miniskirt.

"These are my advisors Norin, Thir and Falan," continued Gimli, pointing to three other dwarves.

"It is wonderful to have you back, my Lord," said Norin, bowing to Legolas, who saluted the dwarf in return, "And we see you've brought a beautiful woman with you this time. On behalf of all of us, I welcome you to the Glittering Caves, Lady Maya."

Maya didn't know whether to be flattered or to gag as the dwarf took her hand and kissed it. He'd been incredibly sweet but all she could think of was how disgusting the beard was.

"Thank you, Norin. You can just call me Maya. There's no need for anything formal," she said, trying to hide her unease.

About an hour later, Gimli had finally finished introducing Maya to what felt like all of dwarfdom when she saw someone she hadn't yet met.

"Gimli, who's that guy?" she asked pointing to a dwarf with long robes.

Legolas erupted into laughter and Gimli narrowed his eyes to glare at her.

"That," grumbled the dwarf, "is my mother."

Maya's eyes widened both out of sheer embarrassment and because Gimli's mom had a beard almost as large as his! She thought back to the extended edition of the Two Towers when he was telling Eowyn about dwarf-women and their beards.

_'He really wasn't kidding,' _she thought. She knew some women waxed their upper lips but this was just out of control.

Turning to Legolas she whispered; "Is he sure that's female? 'Cause that is a lot of beard."

"When Gimli's father Gloin was imprisoned in Mirkwood, Tauriel and myself were confiscating the belongings of the dwarves," recalled the elf, "He had with him sketches of two other dwarves. I took one look at them and said that the one to the right was the most hideous creature I'd ever seen, to which he replied that I'd just insulted his wife."

Maya put her hands to her mouth and stifled a laugh, "You didn't!"

Legolas looked sheepishly at the floor, "I am afraid I did. Though Gloin has since forgiven me."

As the night wore on, Maya was handed tankard after tankard of ale and soon found herself making merry conversation with the dwarves as her husband looked on with amusement. He'd had quite a bit to drink himself, but it was clear now that his wife was reaching an advanced state of intoxication.

Before he knew it, she was being dragged off by Dain and Dolin, who'd offered to teach her a traditional dwarf dance. Legolas watched as she laughed and smiled, dancing to the rhythm of the music and his heart was filled with happiness and love for the woman with brilliant green eyes who seemed to have bewitched every dwarf in the Glittering Caves.

"I've never seen ye so taken with a woman," remarked Gimli, coming to sit next to his friend, "I am overjoyed for the both of ye."

"I love her deeply, Gimli," said the elf, his smile growing as Maya attempted to show Dain how to waltz.

"What of yer betrothal?" asked the dwarf, "Thranduil will be furious when he learns of this, the fact that the lass is mortal certainly won't help her case."

Legolas sighed. He'd allowed for the betrothal to slip his mind entirely. "My father will certainly fly into a rage. He dislikes the race of man and distrusts them. The only human he will tolerate is Aragorn and even then, I believe he would rather have nothing to do with Gondor. When he learns that I have taken a mortal to wife and forsaken my betrothal to the Dorwinion Princess, he will accuse me of reckless behaviour and putting my needs above those of the Kingdom. I can only hope that Dorwinion will still agree to an alliance when they hear the news."

Gimli placed his hand on the elf's shoulder, "I, for one, am glad that ye have found someone to spend yer life with."

Legolas smiled, "_Hannon le, mellon nin_. I must ask what happened following my disappearance. Were the hobbits punished?"

"That wizard did not go easy on 'em to be sure. Between you and I, Gandalf's been very grumpy since he challenged the balrog in Moria, so I was not surprised to find out that he'd made 'em clean the stables for nigh on three weeks," said Gimli, "When the hobbits told us what'd happened, we sent out search parties and your father had the entire woodland guard out looking for ye. After months of searching, we'd given up hope that ye were alive. Not even Gandalf could tell us what had happened. We were forced to have a funeral without a body and Thranduil retreated back to his realm to mourn; we all mourned for a long time."

Legolas' heart grew heavy in his chest as he thought of all the pain caused to his loved ones. Though, he could never regret being transported to earth; the Valar having blessed him with a soulmate after thousands of years.

"How fares Ithilien?" he asked. The one thing he'd worried over constantly while he was on earth was the colony.

Gimli smiled, "Ithilien is as prosperous now as it was before ye left. Tauriel took over the leadership of the colony in your stead and she's been running the place just as ye would have liked her to. She will be very glad to see ye, lad."

Legolas let out the breath he'd been holding. He owed a large debt of gratitude to Tauriel for everything she'd done over the last few months. Without her, surely the colony would have fallen into disarray. He only hoped that she and the other elves of Ithilien would accept Maya as his wife.

"I will be pleased to see her as well. Let us hope she is not as prejudiced as my father when meeting my wife."

Gimli shook his head, "Listen to me, laddie. Her mortality will come with its share of consequences but love can light even the darkest places," he said, "Now no more of this dismal talk, let us toast!"

"To what?"

"To coming back from the dead!" cried Gimli, holding up his drink.

"To coming back from the dead," Legolas replied, clanking his tankard with Gimli's.

"And to finding one's soulmate!" added the dwarf before taking a swig of his ale, "Speaking of which, perhaps ye ought to go and save the lass."

The elf glanced in Maya's direction only to find her sitting on her bottom, laughing hysterically as Dolin attempted help her to her feet. Gimli winked at him before helping himself to some more ale.

_'Maya, Maya, Maya...'_, Legolas thought with amusement as he walked over to where the dwarves were dancing, _'Clearly someone cannot hold their liquor.'_

"May I cut in, gentlemen?"

Dolin shrugged, "You will have better luck trying to pull her up than I, that is certain," he said before walking off in search of more ale.

Maya couldn't remember how much she'd had to drink, but one moment she was sitting on the stone floor with dwarves tugging at her arms and the next she was being lifted up into the strong embrace of an elven prince. Maybe it was her incredibly high level of intoxication but tonight his eyes shone so blue, more blue than they usually were, and his hair looked like spun gold.

"Your hair is soft," she murmured, running a hand through his locks.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, steadying her as she wobbled on her feet. "You've had quite a bit to drink, _meleth_."

Maya simply giggled, "Dance with me."

The elf snorted, knowing that normally she absolutely hated to dance. "_Now_ I am quite certain you've had too much to drink."

Maya hadn't heard a word he said for she was far too concentrated on the shape of his mouth, becoming acutely aware of the soft appearance of his lips and the way he would at times subconsciously moisten them with his tongue. All she could think about was tasting him.

Not caring that they were in the centre of a room full of very drunk dwarves, she stood up on her toes and kissed him with an open mouth.

She was a little bit sloppy and Legolas could taste the alcohol on her tongue as he returned her kiss. It wasn't that he did not enjoy it, but at this point Maya was very far gone. She was going to be completely green the next morning and he needed to get her to bed soon to minimize the damage.

The sound of Gimli and the other dwarfs erupting into loud cheers and applause brought him back. Clearly, their displays of affection had not gone unnoticed.

"That's my lad!" roared the dwarf, having obviously enjoyed his fair share of drinks.

Legolas smiled against his wife's lips before slowly pulling away. "You must get some sleep, Maya."

"But I don't want to," she whined. The elf pulled up the collar of her gigantic gown as it fell off her shoulder. "I'm not tired, Legolas."

Losing her balance again, Maya might have fallen to the ground if the elf hadn't been there to catch her. The room began to spin and she slumped ever so slightly in his arms.

"I am taking you to bed," the elf said firmly and before another word of protest could be uttered, he picked her up, sliding his arms beneath her back and under her knees.

Maya was too drunk to fight with him and honestly, right now she probably had the hand-eye coordination of a jellyfish. Deciding that she was going to give up and let him take her to bed, she wrapped her arms around the elf's neck and enjoyed the peaceful rocking motion of his footsteps as he walked towards Gimli.

"I see the lass is finished for tonight," remarked Gimli, "Now she has seen a _real_ celebration."

Legolas nodded slowly as his eyes came to rest on a nearly comatose Maya.

"I was thinking that we would stay for a few more days and then I would take her to Minas Tirith. Perhaps Arwen can keep care of her while I settle everything with Aragorn and Faramir...and send word to my father about my return," he said, not feeling particularly excited about speaking with Thranduil.

Gimli placed his tankard on the table and arched a bushy, red eyebrow, "Yer not going anywhere without me. I want to see the look on everyone's face when they realize ye've come back, and I believe it is high time we had another adventure," said the dwarf, "I will make myself ready to leave in a few days."

"I was planning on taking Maya to Fangorn," warned the elf, chuckling as Gimli's eyes widened in fear, "It is still one of the most enchanting places in all of Middle Earth and I wish for her to see it."

The dwarf groaned, "Alright, alright. Ye win, princeling, but I dare not linger in that accursed place any longer than necessary."

Legolas smiled triumphantly, "I take my leave then, I must get her to bed. Enjoy the rest of the night, _mellon nin._"

xxxXxxx

"Why don't you ever get drunk?" murmured Maya.

Legolas looked down at the woman in his arms, smiling as she tried to cover up her yawn. "Ale is not strong enough. I would have to drink it for two days straight to get to your state of intoxication, _meleth_."

"Well how do elves get drunk then? I wanna get you drunk."

The elf chuckled at her revelation. "I've been drunk a handful of times, but only because I'd been consuming miruvor. It is very strong, far stronger than ale."

"Wherever that stuff is, we'll find some," said Maya, her eyes fluttering closed. Legolas' warmth combined with the rocking motion of his footsteps was enough to put her to sleep.

As he watched her drift off, Legolas made a mental note to keep miruvor away from her. If she got this intoxicated off ale, then he could only imagine what the elvish liqueur would do to his beloved. She clearly hadn't the tolerance for it.

When they reached his quarters, Maya had to pee really, really badly. But there was only one problem: where could you go to the bathroom in a dwarf cave?

"Legolas?"

The elf turned to face her as he pulled his tunic off, "Yes, _meleth_?"

"This is going to sound silly but...where and how do people um..." Either it was the alcohol or the fact that she was completely embarrassed but Maya was certain she was turning beet red.

"The washroom?" Legolas finished for her, before pointing a wooden door in the wall, "It is in there. Take this with you."

He handed her a small, lit wax candle and Maya looked up at him dubiously. "Is it really that dark in there?"

"You forget _meleth. _Middle-Earth is somewhat...medieval - I believe that was your word - by comparison to Earth. It will be pitch black in there."

If she didn't have to go so badly, Maya might have actually held it in. She eyed the large wooden door with uncertainty. Armed with her candle, she slowly staggered towards it.

_'Fuck, he wasn't kidding,'_ she thought as she entered what was basically a medieval wash closet.

She swallowed nervously as all she could see was a bench with a hole in it in a room that looked like a prison. She was way too drunk for this...

After spending an incredible amount of time holding onto the wall, letting out a few panicked yelps when she thought she was going to fall right in, Maya came to one very important realization.

_'Great, they have no toilet paper either._' she thought. The sad reality was...this was _it_, this was what going to the bathroom would be like for the rest of her life. No more Charmin, no more flusher, no more bathroom light switch. Nope. Just a hole on a bench and a candle to light the way.

Looking down at some of the ruffles on her dress, she was very tempted to rip some of them off to use as makeshift toilet paper. _'Who cares, I hate this dress anyway.'_

After performing some sort of archaic surgery on her dwarf clothing, Maya finally emerged from the wash closet only to find Legolas laughing at her.

"I heard your screaming and I contemplated coming to your rescue...but it was far more amusing this way," he said with a smirk.

"I kind of hate you right now," grumbled Maya as she made her way to their bed.

Legolas climbed onto his side and pulled her close. "I will make it up to you."

"Can you install a light switch in there?" she asked, yawning. Her eyes felt so heavy.

The elf smiled and shook his head, "I wanted to take you to see Fangorn on our way to Minas Tirith. Would that be agreeable? "

When he received no answer, Legolas realized that his wife had drifted off to sleep. He gently traced her face with his fingers and kissed her cheek before pulling the blankets up to cover her. They had a long few days ahead of them and she needed as much rest as possible.

xxxXxxx

_Goheno nin_ – Forgive me

_Meleth nin –_ My love

_Mellon nin –_ My friend

_Hannon le – _Thank you

**A/N: **If any of you have ever been to the tower of London, you will know how scary a medieval wash closet looks. If you haven't seriously look up what a medieval toilet looks like and you will see why Maya was freaking out haha.

Anyway, Next time we've got fun times in Fangorn forest! I'm looking forward to hearing what you all thought of this chapter, so please drop me a review and let me know how I did :)

Also, check out **KDSkywalker**'s fics: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** I am absolutely hooked on both of these :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry this took a little longer than I expected :( I have some good news though: This story has officially crossed the 200 reviews mark! Thank you so much for all your support and to **Raider-K **for being my 200th reviewer :)

To all of you who left unsigned reviews, I truly do appreciate them and I enjoy reading what you have to say.

Thank you to: **Alexandra, Raider-K, allonsylotr, legolas-jj, Aldela, fallenfaeangel, Brigid the Fae, Sandy-wmd, Wunderkind4006, DancingChestnut, horseyyay, annafan, Dark ring of hope, Poison1234, SavannahMaethilwen, soulsistersinaslan, ForbiddenShadow0, RowanRamirez, Guest, KDSkywalker, LegolasGreenleafLove, kenjisakura, Uchiha no Kaori **and **Seriya Silvermist.**I have the best readers ever! :)

So this chapter has a bit in it for everyone, I hope you enjoy it and I`m looking forward to hearing your thoughts.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 16**

"Go away…" Maya moaned as she pulled the blankets over her head, "I'm sleeping."

Legolas smirked, "It is nearly dawn. We must set forth if we hope to reach the forest in good time."

"Exactly, even the sun is still sleeping," came the muffled reply from under the blankets.

The elf finished braiding his hair back and slowly slipped into the bed, joining Maya under her fortress of comforters.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she found herself face to face with a pair of blue pools. Moments later his lips were on hers, gently nipping and teasing. Maya delighted in the way his hands moved over her body and she began to respond with equal fervor, moving so that she was lying on top of him.

Early morning make out session, now _this_ was more like it! Who leaves at dawn anyway? Clearly there were more important tasks at hand…

Just as she was really beginning to enjoy herself, Maya felt Legolas slowly roll her off him. Within moments, he'd broken the kiss and gracefully found his way out of the bed, pulling the blankets off a very disgruntled - not to mention aroused – Maya.

"Contrarily to your prior statement, it seems you are very much awake," Legolas said, giving her a very triumphant smile, "Now, _meleth_, you must rouse for we depart shortly."

Maya glared at him. He'd used his charm and good looks to trick her out bed. This had to be illegal! Plus she'd had no coffee in nearly three days…This was a thing unheard of in the life of Maya Evans. That in itself was bad enough but now he was waking her up at this ungodly hour and expecting her to make a journey.

She'd never made a 'journey' in her life! Unless you count running to the convenience store four blocks away during a power outage. Maybe there was a "Journeying for Dummies" that she should have picked up before coming to Middle-Earth.

Truthfully, she'd cried like a big baby for almost a whole day when she finally came to the realization that there would never be any caffeine again. No more lattes, no more foam with cinnamon. She was doomed and so were Legolas and Gimli once the withdrawal kicked in.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whined, slowly dragging her unwilling limbs off the very comfortable mattress, "Using my weaknesses to rouse me out of bed…shame on you."

Legolas simply laughed and proceeded to strap on his bow and knives.

"Glad someone's amused," Maya grumbled as she moved to throw on her new leggings and tunic. After being forced to wear that ridiculous dwarf getup, Gimli took her to the seamstress the next morning and they fitted her with some proper riding clothes for the journey. The dwarves had also _somehow _managed to find her a pair of boots that fit.

Soon she felt Legolas come up behind her, pulling her hair back so that he could braid it. When all of her locks were weaved into the plait, he fastened it with a small piece of leather and kissed her cheek.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked playfully, seeing the small smile on Maya's face.

She turned to face him, placing a small teasing kiss on his lips before walking off to gather her things.

"We'll see."

xxxXxxx

'_Where is that blasted elf?'_ Gimli thought impatiently as he paced the stable floor.

If going into that accursed forest with Legolas didn't count as loyalty, then Gimli hadn't a clue what did. Fangorn still gave him the creeps even after the destruction of Isengard; there was just something about moving, talking trees that didn't sit right with the dwarf. Not to mention, he actually feared for his life every time he dared to raise his axe.

And if that elf so much as hinted about being watched by eyes in trees, he was going to blow a gasket!

He spotted Legolas and Maya in the distance, walking hand in hand.

"Ye tell me to get moving and so I rouse myself from bed and make my way down to the stable only to find that I am stuck out here alone with these beasts," he growled, pointing to the horses, "While ye frolic with the lady."

"If it's any consolation, Gimli, he woke me up too and he wasn't very nice about it," said Maya.

She looked over in confusion as the elf began to load their things on two separate horses.

"Umm…why is my stuff over there?" she asked with slight alarm.

"You will be riding your own horse, _meleth_," he said as he fastened her bag.

Maya's eyes widened. "Legolas, I don't think that giving me my own horse is such a good idea."

"His name is Glandur, it is Sindarin for 'white'," said the elf, "If you place your trust in him, I assure you he will not let you fall, Maya."

She looked at the stunning white mound with uncertainty. He was really tall…too tall and was it her imagination or was he glaring at her? She couldn't do this. Give her a car and she would gladly meet them at Fangorn, but sticking Maya on a horse was not a good idea.

"Can't I just ride with you? This is a disaster in the making."

Gimli chuckled. "It seems the lass dislikes these beasts as much as I."

The elf shook his head.

"I would love nothing more, _meleth nin_, but if we expect to reach Fangorn before dark, one of us must ride with Gimli," he said, "His smaller mound will cover much less ground than our own and we cannot afford to waste any time."

At those words the dwarf glared, "Hmph, elves," he muttered under his breath.

Legolas rolled his eyes at Gimli before reaching his hand out to Maya, "You will be fine, I

promise," he said, "There are no vehicles in this world. This will be our fastest mode of transportation."

Maya groaned. Now she was going to have to get used to the fact that her way to get around could breathe and toss her off whenever he felt like it. Yes, cars stalled but at least they didn't smell.

As they crossed the vast, grassy meadows of the Westfold, Maya could only focus on one thing: riding made her butt hurt really badly. It didn't matter that she was surrounded by the beautiful plains of Rohan or that her husband looked like some sort of Greek God atop his coal-black mount. The excruciating pain in her thighs made it impossible to appreciate the lovely views of rolling hills, the mountains in the distance…or even Legolas' gorgeous backside.

Having only ever ridden a horse twice in her life, Maya's body was unused to being tossed around and rubbed up against a leather saddle. She thought of several movies or TV shows in which the heroine looked absolutely mythical as she rode a horse; hair flying attractively in the wind, a beautiful smile on her face and the most graceful of postures. Maya was pretty darn sure she looked nothing like a Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. Instead her hair was flying into her mouth, which only served to create the _least_ sexy facial expressions – she was pretty certain she'd swallowed a bug at some point too. Not to mention that Gimli had decided to ride with her in an effort to get to know his friend's wife.

The part of her on caffeine withdrawal was none too pleased about being sandwiched between a dwarf and a horse as said dwarf talked her ear off about different ways to sharpen an axe – who knew there could be so many? Why would someone bother to invent so many methods? With Maya's luck, it was probably just to torture her.

Despite the dreary, never-ending conversation about axes, she was rather touched that he was making such an effort to make her feel at home. After all, she was going to get her fair share of hate once Thranduil came into the picture. Maybe riding with the dwarf wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

"Thank you Gimli," she said.

"What for lass?"

"For being such a good friend to Legolas and...for accepting me so quickly," Maya said, "I realize you barely know me and I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

The dwarf's eyes softened. "I can see ye love him lass. That is what is most important," he said, "and after that celebration, I can also see that ye're a sprightly one. I feel that we're going to get along famously."

Maya smiled gratefully at Gimli before glancing ahead at her husband. This love had demanded much sacrifice from them and it would continue to do so. Would Legolas' father eventually accept their love? She could only hope so, but until then these would be trying times for all of them.

"I wish I could say the same thing about Thranduil," she said after a moment, "Legolas' friends may approve of the match but his father certainly won't. After all, I'm a human and I don't have the makings of a princess. I'm not what he wants for his son."

Gimli sighed and wiped at the small tear that fell down her cheek.

"Come now lass, there will be no more tears," he said, "I will be the first to admit that Thranduil is a grumpy old bastard but deep down I believe that the happiness of his son comes before all else. I may not know ye well enough but I believe that as ye grow and experience this world, ye will become who ye were meant to be."

Putting aside her disgust with the beard, Maya turned and kissed the dwarf's cheek – or least what she could find of it.

"Thank you Gimli. I really needed to hear that."

As Legolas scouted ahead, he ascertained that they would reach the borders of Fangorn in the early afternoon. It truly felt wonderful to ride a horse and gallop through the plains once more. He'd been away so long he'd begun to forget what it all had been like; the familiar oneness with nature that he had longed for in his first few weeks on earth. Now as he breathed the fresh air and took in all of the sights and sounds around him, he felt revived.

The elf only hoped that his wife would be as enchanted with Fangorn as he had been. Turning his horse around, he headed back towards Maya and Gimli. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as with his sharp gaze he watched the dwarf move his thumb over her cheek. Had she been crying?

He gently urged his horse forward, reaching his destination in time to hear Maya thanking the dwarf; both turning their heads to face the approaching elf.

"Has something happened?" he asked slowing to a trot beside her, "Are you well_, meleth nin_?"

Maya looked up into concerned blue eyes, finding it difficult to hold his gaze without giving herself away. She looked away, giving him a small smile and gently nodded. She wasn't going to plague him with her worries; he had enough trepidation of his own to deal with right now.

"Everything is fine, don't worry about me."

"Are you certain?" pressed Legolas.

When he received yet another affirmative answer to his inquiry, He looked to Gimli for reassurance and the dwarf simply nodded; he had taken charge of the situation and the elf could take comfort in the idea that for the time being his wife would be well.

Gimli usually wasn't one for meddling in the affairs of spouses, but he felt that this was neither the time nor the place for such an exchange. The dwarf was confident that once they dismounted these dreadful, four-legged creatures and set up their camp, there would be ample opportunity for husband and wife to converse – privately.

With one last uncertain glance at Maya, Legolas relented with a sigh.

"We will reach the shelter of the forest just after mid-day," he observed, a hint of impatience in his voice, "I will allow you both to ride ahead for I must scout the surrounding area to ensure that we have not attracted any unwanted attention."

Before Maya could ask what exactly he meant by 'unwanted attention', the elf kicked his horse into a canter and disappeared over the hill.

Legolas rode until he was at a sufficient distance, slowing to a halt so he could glance up at the deep blue sky. He watched the clouds steadily drifted above the world, breathing in deeply as a gentle breeze enveloped him, though it was not enough to whisk away the slight feelings of hurt and incompetence. What good was a husband if he could not care for his wife – both physically and emotionally? He knew Maya was only trying to spare him, but still he wished that she would be plain-spoken.

The elf came to a resolution; he would confront her when they had a moment alone. It hurt him to see her so pained and if he could help her shoulder the burden, he would.

Clenching his fist in determination, he set off to continue his patrol. For the moment, he would have to put aside his troubles for they would soon reach the forest and until then, the elf was bent on ensuring their safety.

Maya wanted to just let herself fall off the horse. Despite the protection of her riding clothes, her thighs felt so chafed.

_'I'll be surprised if I have any skin left,'_ she thought dishearteningly, her hands subconsciously coming up to rub her legs.

"What did Legolas mean by 'unwanted attention'?" she asked, both out of curiosity and as a way to distract herself from the pain.

"Orcs," spat the dwarf.

Maya raised an eyebrow. Her heart had begun racing at the thought of danger. How could the three of them possibly fend off orcs?

"I thought they were killed off. It's been five years since the War of the Ring."

"Aye, it has. But there remain a few stray packs and they've been known to frequent these areas. Aragorn and Legolas send patrols out to decimate them when they become troublesome. I've had my hands full with these foul creatures as well," growled the dwarf, "Do not fear lass, if they are close the lad's eyesight is keener than mine and he will spot them long before they pick up our trail."

The mere thought of orcs had agitated Gimli, for he now sat behind her with his fists clenched muttering on about how he would sever their heads or rip out their guts if he ever got his hands on them.

Maya's body began to tremble slightly. She really hoped they wouldn't have a run-in with those things. They were creepy and disgusting enough on a TV screen, she didn't think she could handle coming face to face with the real thing. Nor did she wish to see Gimli rip out any guts; the thought was enough to make her stomach churn. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good. Clutching at her middle, she closed her eyes hoping her nausea would soon pass.

xxxXxxx

When they reached the borders of Fangorn forest, the sun was still high in the sky. Maya looked around in wonder; it was one thing to see this place on screen but to be here and look upon it with her own eyes was a completely different story.

"We must walk from here," instructed Legolas, dismounting his horse in one swift move.

He helped Maya off the white steed, pausing to kiss her lips chastely.

As her feet touched the ground, Maya breathed a sigh of relief. Never had the thought of walking made her so happy but then again she'd never ridden a horse for hours on end either. For the sake of her aching butt and thighs, she hoped that they wouldn't be back on the road anytime soon.

"How are your legs?" inquired the elf.

"Sore. My butt feels like one giant bruise."

Legolas smiled reassuringly, "With time it will get better. Pain is not uncommon to those who are unused to riding. Your body will eventually grow accustomed to the feeling."

'_Any day now would be nice'_ Maya thought helplessly, _'If riding a horse hurts this much, I don't even want to think about childbirth.'_

"This was quite the detour to Minas Tirith," she observed, "We're gonna have to go all the way back the other way. You didn't have to do this for me; I know you're probably anxious to get home."

The elf shook his head, "None have been made aware of my return, so time is of no consequence. The Entwood is one of my favourite places in all of Arda and I wished for my wife to see it."

"Aw, you're sweet," said Maya. She was about to lean in for a kiss only to be interrupted by the exaggerated sound of someone clearing their throat.

"A little help here, if ye don't mind," Gimli grumbled in frustration.

Maya put her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling but the image of the dwarf stranded on the horse with his arms crossed, huffing impatiently was making it really hard no to erupt into a fit of laughter. She wasn't even bothered when Gimli narrowed his eyes and glared angrily at her.

'_Consider this payback for the axe talk, dwarf,'_ she thought triumphantly.

As they ventured into the forest, both Maya and Gimli were ill at ease. It was just past mid-day and the sun was shining brightly but the thick canopy of leaves and brambles made it impossible to tell. Maya almost felt short of breath as she and the dwarf wandered after Legolas on the winding forest paths. The air was very dense and everything seemed eerily quiet.

"Are we going to see the Ents?" she asked, looking around her for any sign of movement.

"I certainly hope not," whispered the dwarf as he held his axe close, "It isn't natural for trees to speak and move as we do."

Legolas turned around to give him a warning look. The Ents would not take kindly to such talk.

"They will tolerate our presence. We must simply treat our surroundings with the utmost respect" he said, emphasizing the last word for Gimli. "The forest is healing from thousands of years of destruction. Fangorn once spanned all of Eriador, where the Shirefolk now dwell, and all of Rohan. This is the oldest and only surviving part of the forest."

Maya heard the faint sound of groaning as the elf continued to lead them on. Behind her, Gimli was completely on edge, as he slowly surveyed the perimeter, jumping at the snap of a twig.

"What happened to this place?" she asked, running to catch up to where the elf had stopped.

"The Edain of Númenór felled many trees to build their ships and the war of the elves against Sauron in the second age was responsible for much of the destruction. The Ents were forced to retreat to the east and here they have remained," Legolas recalled sadly.

"So now that Sauron is gone, the forest can finally mend itself," Maya said, eliciting a smile from her husband.

He was fascinating to listen to and it was amazing to think that elves could have such long memories. She couldn't even remember what she had for breakfast yesterday

"I wish the mending would happen faster," grumbled the dwarf, as he finally caught up to them. "This place could use a cleaning."

As the trees closed in around him, Gimli squeaked. "I take it back! This place is absolutely charming," he insisted, breathing a sigh of relief as the offended vegetation gradually relented.

Legolas chuckled and shook his head. Some things would never change, especially not where Gimli was concerned.

xxxXxxx

The elf eventually led them to a small clearing by the river Entwash and deemed this would be an appropriate area to set up camp. They were far enough from the trees that the Ents would give them no trouble for building a fire at night.

Maya sat on a log, swatting away at the mosquitoes. It was amazing but not surprising that Gimli and Legolas managed to set up their camp unscathed. Maybe her husband had some kind of built in mosquito repellent, after all he was a wood elf, life would suck if they were always getting eaten alive by tiny blood-sucking parasites. As for the dwarf, the bugs would have to get passed an incredible amount of hair to inflict any damage at all and even once they got passed that barrier, the smell would warn them off immediately.

'_Can't say I blame 'em,'_ she thought, _'Note to self: Bring some Febreeze when travelling with a dwarf.'_

Maybe _she_ could write "Journeying for Dummies," after all she had a goldmine of material already.

Legolas heard Maya cry out in frustration as she frantically waved her arms in an effort to shoo the bugs away.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of DEET?!"

"What is d-eat?" asked Gimli, taking out his longbottom leaf and pipe.

"A very useful bug repellent where I'm from. If I had some of that, we would have no problems," said Maya, moving over to a new log and groaning as the bugs followed her.

"It is not safe for the forest," reproached Legolas, "Nature should not be repressed."

Maya glared at him. Safe for nature was the least of her concerns when bugs were busy eating her alive. Now was not the time to become a tree-hugger.

"Maybe I should bottle some of Gimli's stench and spray it through the camp," she muttered, "That'll kill anything within a five mile radius."

The dwarf choked on his pipe, expelling smoke from his nose as he attempted to yell at her.

"That was not amusing, young lass!" he ground out between coughs, "I do not give off such a foul odour."

Maya grinned, feeling pleased with herself and Legolas snorted, a little louder than he intended., before walking towards the river bank.

Gimli opened his mouth to protest but settled for pouting instead.

"Some friends ye are," he grumbled, turning his nose up at them.

Moments later, Legolas came back to the camp with some leaves in his hands. Sitting on the log next to his wife, he offered them to her.

Maya held them up before furrowing her brows in confusion, "Thank you? I think. Am I supposed to eat this?"

"You can, though it won't taste very good," he said with a grin. Taking the leaves from her hands, Legolas gently crumpled them before rubbing them over her arm.

"This is called horsemint in the common tongue," he explained, "Mosquitoes are attracted by the scent of their prey but horsemint masks that scent and confuses them."

"So it's like a bug repellent," Maya stated happily as she rubbed the leaves over her skin.

Legolas smiled, "Exactly, but it is a natural one that will not harm the forest," he said with emphasis, making no effort to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Alright, you win," conceded Maya, before pulling him in for a loving kiss, "Thank you."

"Would you like to go for a stroll?" asked the elf, "We still have a few hours before sundown and I wanted to show you something."

If he was going to bring up the incident of earlier that day, there was no better time to do it. They were alone in the forest and Gimli was keeping himself occupied by stuffing his pipe.

He rose to his feet and held out his hand. Maya arched an eyebrow, her smile betraying hints of amusement.

"And where is this secret place you're taking me to?" she asked as the elf helped her to her feet.

"I will not say," replied the elf, a grin on his lips, "I am also going to demand that you close your eyes and allow me to guide you."

He chuckled as his wife pretended to pout.

"You're lucky I trust you," she said bringing her hands up to cover her eyes, "Lead the way."

Legolas led her on through narrow forest paths for what seemed like ages. Thinking she was being stealth and that somehow the elf wouldn't notice, Maya attempted to peak a few times but he always managed to catch her in the act. So she resigned herself to the fact that there was no getting away with it and she was just going to have to let Legolas lead her, even though it was torture not knowing where they were going.

One thing that delighted Maya was that ever since rubbing the Horsemint on her skin, the mosquitoes had begun to leave her alone. Perhaps there was some truth to this organic, natural hype going on back home, after all it seemed to be working here.

"So you have natural bug repellent," she stated, "What do you use for headaches? Because I'm pretty sure there's no Advil here."

"We make a tea of athelas leaves. The plant relieves pain and fever"

Maya giggled as she felt his breath on her ear.

"Pain and fever huh?" she asked pensively. Maybe she was onto something here. If athelas leaves acted as a kind of all uses pain-killer she was set! In fact she could have used some on the ride to Fangorn; Gimli's vivid descriptions of how he liked to kill orcs had made her gag.

Soon, they came to a halt and Legolas told her she could finally open her eyes. He smiled as her eyes widened in wonder at the sight before them. Several giant, tree-like creatures stood in the distance and Maya could distinguish features on them such as noses, eyes and mouths.

Gasping, she turned to Legolas. "Are they-?"

He nodded, "We call them the Onodrim; the shepherds of the forest."

Maya was absolutely speechless. Before coming to Middle Earth, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever get to see the Ents. They were magnificent; standing tall and strong, their movements slow and steady.

"This is incredible," she breathed, still not quite convinced that this wasn't some kind of dream. She turned once more to face her husband; love shining brightly in her eyes and butterflies fluttering in her chest. Every day, he managed to surprise her, to make her fall in love with him all over again.

"Maya, the reason I brought you here-"

Before he could utter the words, Maya put a finger to his lips, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. Legolas looked into her eyes, his own gaze deepening, their hearts racing.

"Don't talk," she whispered, "Just kiss me."

Maya wrapped her arms around the neck of a very stunned elf and brought her lips to his. Legolas cupped her face and deepened the kiss, all previous thoughts of what he'd planned to discuss with her evaporated and he lost himself in the feeling of their lips moving together, her tongue gently gliding over his.

Maya was amazed that every kiss they shared still felt like the first one; incredible, drugging and enough to make her weak in the knees.

After a few moments, she pulled away panting slightly. "There aren't any words powerful enough to describe how much I love you."

Legolas smiled, placing one last chaste kiss on her lips, "I feel as you do, _guren nin._"

"That's a new one," she said happily, "What does it mean?"

The elf simply took her hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles before gently placing it over his heart.

No words were needed; she was the very reason for the beating of his heart.

Keeping her hand where he'd placed it, Maya kissed him once more.

"I'm sorry about lying to you earlier…" she said regretfully, "When I told you everything was fine."

Deciding it was best to let her speak, Legolas held her gaze and remained silent. He was not certain what brought on this sudden confession but at last, she had chosen to be truthful with him.

"I'm really worried about meeting your father," she admitted, "I know that I'm not what he wants for you, I'm basically a death sentence for his son. I'm scared that he'll never accept me as your wife and that your people won't either."

The elf furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Maya, why wouldn't you tell me this?"

She smiled sadly, reaching for his hand. "Because I don't want to be a burden, Legolas. You have enough to deal with between your father, the Dorwinion elves and the colony. I don't want to add 'comforting your whiny wife' to the list."

"I may have duties, _meleth nin_," he said softly, "But my first responsibility will always be to ensure the well-being of my family. When we bound ourselves to one another, we also formed a partnership. We will face my father together and no matter the outcome it will not change how I feel about you, my beautiful wife."

"He would never ask me to forsake our love," he added, "For the true death sentence would be to separate us from each other. I can no longer exist without you."

Maya shifted her gaze to the floor; she felt ashamed for having lied to him. How was it that he was always so understanding?

Legolas gently pulled up her chin, "I know this is not easy and you are far from home, but I promise that if you place your faith in me I will let nothing harm you and I will gladly comfort you in times of need. Nothing gives me greater pleasure than to see you smile."

"I trust you with my life," she said, "I always have. I'm sorry that I made you feel otherwise."

The elf pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly against him, "I do not wish for there to be secrets between us."

"No more secrets, I promise," agreed Maya as she melted into him.

After a few more moments of tender words and kisses, the couple walked hand in hand towards the Ents who seemed completely un-preoccupied with their visitors.

Soon, Maya felt the ground shake beneath them and subconsciously, her grip on the elf's hand became a little tighter. In the distance, she saw one of the Ents slowly approaching them, covered in moss which grew over distinguishable facial features like a long beard. Its colossal legs were shaped like the large, deep rooted trunks of an ancient elm and it stood taller than any tree she'd ever seen.

"Treebeard," Legolas greeted happily as the shepherd came to stand before them, "_Gwannas l__û__ and_."

"Hoomm, Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland realm," said the Ent, "I am most happy to see you again, old friend. What brings you into my domain?"

"We are travelling to Minas Tirith to see King Elessar," explained the elf.

Maya had trouble breathing. There was a giant, talking, moving tree conversing with her husband and it was none other than the guardian of Fangorn himself.

Treebeard raised an eyebrow. "Gondor is a long way from here, young Prince."

"It is," agreed Legolas, giving Maya's hand a squeeze, "We simply wished to explore the beauty of the forest before our audience with the King."

"And whom is this?" asked the Ent, his gaze fixated on the young woman by the Prince's side.

"I'm Maya," she said timidly, slowly shuffling behind Legolas, "I'm his…wife."

Treebeard let out a merry rumbling sound.

"Hoomm. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Maya," he said, "But you are not from these parts, I can sense that."

"You can say that," she replied awkwardly, "It's a long story."

"Hoomm., I quite enjoy stories," insisted Treebeard, "and we Ents have nothing but time."

xxxXxxx

After much coercing, the Ent managed to get Maya and Legolas to sit on his branches as they told their story. Roller coasters were one thing, but riding a giant, living tree was a different thing entirely. Especially since every time Treebeard took a step, the ground shook and Maya felt that awful feeling in the pit of her stomach normally associated with motion sickness.

What was up with her today? First she felt nauseous on the ride to Fangorn and now Treebeard was making her queasy.

Somehow she managed to get through her tale without arousing suspicion from Legolas and the Ent was very surprised as well as intrigued by what he heard.

"That is strange, and you say that a fragment of Saruman's magic was behind this."

Legolas nodded, "Though Gandalf could not discern what the stone was used for. Merry and Pippin could not keep their mischievous hands off of it and the result was that I ended up in a completely different world."

"Ah, the young hobbits," said Treebeard, "I should have known that they had something to do with this."

The elf chuckled, "As per usual."

They rode high up on the branches of the Ent as he slowly walked them back towards their camp. All the while, he was incredibly fascinated by Maya's descriptions of Earth, asking several times if she'd seen any Entwives there.

"Hoomm, perhaps that is where they have all gone," he pondered as their camp came within sight.

Maya wasn't sure, but the only thing she knew right now was that she needed to get off this very tame roller-coaster ride before she threw up the contents of her stomach.

Gimli sat on one of the logs, enjoying the campfire he'd just built when the loud thud of Treebeard's footsteps made him jump out of his skin. Reaching for his axe, he kept a firm grip on the handle. The dwarf still did not trust the Ents; they were unnatural creatures and they tried to kill him every time he set foot in Fangorn.

As he took in the approaching monstrosity, he spotted Legolas and Maya casually sitting on a couple of branches and he groaned.

"Should've known the elf was behind this," he muttered.

Within moments, Treebeard was standing far too close for Gimli's comfort as one by one he let his passengers down from his branches.

Immediately after her feet touched the ground, Maya made a beeline for the trees and began to retch.

Wordlessly, a concerned Legolas started after her, arriving in time to hold her hair away from her face.

Watching the display, Gimli simply shrugged.

'_Finally, a sensible reaction to this accursed place'_, he thought, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the distant sound of vomiting.

The dwarf chanced a glance up at Treebeard whose unimpressed gaze was fixated on him.

"So, we meet again, Master Dwarf," came the booming voice of the Ent, "Hoomm, I see you still carry that axe."

The last word was uttered with such disgust that it sent shivers up Gimli's spine. He swiftly let go of his axe and it fell to the ground with a thud. The only sound that escaped the dwarf's lips was the tiny, petrified squeak he made before dashing off to hide.

Maya groaned as yet another wave of nausea hit her.

'_Why is this happening to me?'_ she thought helplessly as Legolas gently moved his hand in a circular motion over her back.

"I can't believe this is happening again," she managed between bouts of dry-heaving.

"Again?" Legolas asked in confusion, "When were you ill?"

When the nausea passed, Maya slowly stood up, clutching her middle.

"When we were riding, Gimli was describing some pretty gruesome stuff and I felt sick," she said weakly, "I'm not normally the squeamish type unless I see blood and gore so this is really strange."

"You should have said something," cried the elf.

Maya shook her head, "I thought I was fine. It passed and so I didn't think anything of it. But the moment we mounted Treebeard it started up again."

Legolas brought his hand to her forehead. "You aren't feverish, but we must get you to a healer as soon as we are able."

Maya just couldn't understand it. She'd never been the type to get nauseous so easily, unlike Jen who would start vomiting just from hearing someone else get sick. At a dinner party with one of their college friends, Jen heard that one of the guests was suffering from a bout of morning sickness and that was it for her. She'd locked herself up in the bathroom for an hour….

That was when it dawned on her.

"Legolas," she said in a panic, "Back on earth, when did you go to the drugstore to get me some tampons? How long ago was that?"

Since getting to Middle Earth, she'd completely lost her sense of time.

The elf was not sure how to calm his hysteric wife.

"What's wrong?" he asked with alarm.

"Just answer the question," demanded Maya as a thousand thoughts rushed through her head.

"Just over four weeks ago," he said; the mixture of confusion and concern plainly written on his face, "Now will you tell me what is going on?"

Maya groaned. She was a week late. She was _never _late. If this was what she thought it was, the timing could not be worse.

And to think, all this time she thought maybe she was suffering some insane bout of caffeine withdrawal.

"I think I'm pregnant."

xxxXxxx

_Meleth nin_ – My love

_Guren nin _– My heart

_Gwannas l__û__ and_ – It has been too long.

**A/N:** Okay, please don't kill me for ending it there! *Ducks into hiding* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking forward to your feedback so please drop me a review and let me know what you think :)

Also, check out **KDSkywalker**'s fics **Reflections: Beginnings** and **Reflections: Family** if you're looking for some awesome reads!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm back! This is one monster of a chapter so that's why it took so long to get out. I hope you like it!

Thank you once again for all your support, I truly have the most amazing readers :) and a BIG thank you and hug to **KDSkywalker **for helping me out with parts of this chapter that were difficult for me to iron out. Guys...I had some serious writer's block, if it weren't for her encouragement this chapter would be much more delayed :s

Thank you to: **Wunderkind4006, annafan, Brigid the Fae, fallenfaeangel, allonsylotr, petk, kenjisakura, Guest, erestorsr0bes, Guest, Seriya Silvermist, LegolasGreenleafLove, Uchiha no Kaori, Alexandra, Neko of Light, Raider-K, SavannahMaethilwen, horseyyay, Sandy-wmd, soulsistersinaslan, RowanRamirez **and **KDSkywalker** for reviewing!

So there's a lot going on in this chapter but I feel that there's something in it for everyone, whether you like drama, humour, romance, action, etc... :) Looking forward to hearing your thoughts!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 17**

Legolas froze, unable to pass any sound through his lips. His heart began to race as a million thoughts flew through his mind. He'd stood at the black gates of Sauron and bravely stared death in the face, he'd ventured into the darkest, deepest places of the world without hesitation or fear. But now the great elven warrior Legolas Thranduilion was rendered completely speechless by the possibility of an elfling.

Maya stood before him looking completely panicked and he desperately wanted to say something, _anything_ to break the awkward silence that surrounded them but his efforts were futile.

All of a sudden, the elf began to feel lightheaded; his mouth was beginning to dry up as he swallowed the lump in his throat. What would his father say to this?

When he finally found his voice all he could utter was;

"Pregnant?"

The elf groaned at how stupid he sounded; his wife had just announced that she may be carrying his child and all he could do was gape like a moron?

Maya nodded and took a step towards him.

"I think I might be," she said awkwardly.

Up until this moment Gimli, who'd witnessed the entire exchange, had managed to keep his cackling under control. But just as Legolas opened his mouth to say something a resounding roar of laughter broke the silence, echoing through the trees.

The elf turned to see the dwarf doubled over, clutching at his chest.

"What is so amusing?" he snarled.

Gimli snorted, attempting to get his laughter under control.

"Ye should see yer face, lad!" he managed between fits, "The only thing that could beat this is the face yer father is going to make when he finds out."

'_Oh god he's right,'_ Maya thought nervously, _'Thranduil is going to freak.'_

Legolas seized control of the swirl of emotions coursing through him long enough to glare at Gimli.

A child would change everything; his father would not be pleased. The Prince could just imagine the wrath that awaited him once Thranduil found out he was not only married but that he'd also done a fair job of planting his seed.

Despite his worries, Legolas also felt joy. He'd always wanted to be a father and to start a family with the woman he loved. It was all he'd ever dreamed of. Perhaps Thranduil would eventually warm to Maya with an elfling on the way. He could only hope.

"Are you certain?"

Maya began to fidget with her hands, her nervous habit taking over. All she could think about was Thranduil's scary eyebrows rising up in his disdain for her.

"My period is an entire week late," she reasoned, "It would also explain the weird bouts of sickness."

"I mean, it's not a sure thing but it's entirely possible seeing as lately we've been…you know…" she said trying to convey without being obvious that for the last few weeks they'd tumbled into bed like a couple of rabbits.

"It seems that ye've been quite a busy one, Princeling," said a rather amused Gimli as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Legolas scowled. At this moment, he had half a mind to call Treebeard over for a game of 'crush the dwarf'.

All that being said, he was also very puzzled; elves could control when they conceived. He and Maya hadn't even discussed the possibility of children; there was so much ahead of them that a pregnancy would only have complicated matters.

"How did this happen?" he asked, his eyebrows knit together, "Elves can control the conception of elflings."

"I'll tell ye how this happened, lad," Gimli cleared his throat and fixed the elf with his most serious look, "The art of conceiving little elflings begins when two specimens such as yerselves engage in rambunctious sexual activity. The male inserts himself into the female and finishes by spilling his seed within her. This may or may not result in the impregnation of the female."

Before she could help it, Maya burst out laughing; this reminded her of the very clinical explanation she'd received from one of her grade school teachers during Sex Ed. class.

Legolas on the other hand was not amused, the tips of his ears turning completely scarlet as he contemplated the ways he could wipe the triumphant smirk from Gimli's face.

As elf and dwarf engaged in some banter and attempted to drag each other through the mud, Maya moved to sit by the fire. She picked up a stick from the ground and began to trace shapes in the dirt.

What if she was pregnant? Legolas hadn't given her any indication that he was happy about the possibility. In fact, he'd seemed almost petrified.

The thing that concerned her the most was Thranduil. They were already in hot water due to the secret binding ceremony as well as the fact that she was mortal. What would he say about a baby? A _peredhil _baby… She wanted their son to grow up in a loving environment; she wanted Thranduil to love his grandchild.

When Maya came back from her daydreaming, she looked down at the ground and realized she'd drawn a very primitive dirt sketch of a family; Parents and a little boy. she, Legolas and their son.

Despite her worries, she smiled and touched her hand to her belly. If there was a little life in there, she would protect him fiercely from any physical or emotional hurt. Even if Thranduil didn't accept her son as his family, he would always be surrounded with those who loved him.

'_Gimli might even make a good uncle,' _she mused.

Soon, she felt a presence behind her and turned to see a dishevelled and slightly soiled Legolas standing next to what appeared to be a dwarf. She couldn't really tell because covered in all that mud, Gimli resembled something akin to the Tar Monster in Scooby Doo. Maya put her hand to her mouth, her body shaking with giggles at the ridiculous sight.

"Not amused," grumbled the dwarf as he spat the dirt from his mouth and attempted to clean his beard of muck.

Glaring at each other, the elf took a seat next to Maya while Gimli sat on one of the other logs near the fire.

Legolas looked to his wife and smiled apologetically.

"Forgive me," he said softly, "I did not react as I should have or even as I meant to. My behaviour was inexcusable."

"Acted like a giant pansy if yer askin' me," muttered Gimli, grunting uncomfortably as the mud began to harden and crust over.

The elf shot him another disapproving look before turning to Maya once more.

"Despite the obvious hurdles we will face and my father's unending wrath," he said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I do hope that you are with child."

Maya met his Azul eyes. "You do?"

The elf nodded and reached for her hands, never breaking their gaze. "If the Valar have seen fit to bless us with a little one, I would be the happiest ellon that ever lived."

She breathed a sigh of relief and her lips turned up in a dazzling smile.

"I feel the same way."

Legolas pulled Maya in for a gentle kiss, smiling against her lips. When they broke apart, he put his arm around her and held her close.

He looked down to the ground, his eyes moving over a tiny sketch in the dirt of three figures and sighed contentedly. Suddenly it no longer mattered what his father thought, he was in love and the idea of becoming a father made his heart swell with happiness.

"No matter the trials and tribulations, we will face them together," he said softly, kissing Maya's forehead.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, then," said Gimli.

Maya smiled, "Not yet. Nothing is certain but I'm so glad to have your support Gimli. It means more than you could ever know."

The dwarf blushed under his mask of mud. "Ye both deserve to be happy and ye will always have my support. Anyone messes with ye lassie, I'll be there to make 'em wish they'd never been born."

Legolas smiled and nodded to his friend gratefully. It was true; Gimli could drive him insane but he cherished the dwarf's loyalty and friendship beyond reckoning.

But this didn't mean he would relent in his teasing.

"At the risk of incurring your wrath, _mellon nin_, might I suggest a bath?"

The dwarf fixed Legolas with suspicion. What was he up to?

The elf grinned mischievously and Gimli's eyes widened.

Within moments, Legolas quickly sprung up and attacked a stunned dwarf, attempting to drag him off into the river.

"Don't ye dare!" growled Gimli as Legolas attempted to pull him by the beard, "Stay away from the beard or I'll skin ye alive!"

The elf eventually managed to toss the dwarf into the Entwash, to the great delight of Treebeard and Maya who'd stood watching the entire exchange with amusement.

Gimli came up sputtering water, gasping for air and looking like an old soggy mop. Legolas stood above him on the river bank, with this arms crossed and a smug look across his face.

"Ye better sleep with one eye open tonight, elf," grumbled the dwarf, "Yer child may yet become a bastard."

As he lugged himself from the water, the squishing sound of his wet boots and clothing sent Maya into a fit of giggles.

Legolas smirked. "Just think Gimli, soon I will have offspring to help me torment you," he teased.

The dwarf scowled before making his way over to the fire to dry; he shuddered to think that the world would someday have little versions of Legolas Thranduilion. One was bad enough.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, the three companions stood at the borders of Fangorn, ready to journey onward to Minas Tirith.

Legolas was anxious to see his friends and to get Maya to a healer; they needed to know once and for all if she was in fact with child.

Treebeard had been so kind as to offer to carry them from their camp, but to Gimli's relief Maya declined in fear of contracting another bout of sickness. Today she was feeling good and she wasn't about to mess with that. After all, they still had a full two days of riding ahead of them.

Instead, Legolas told the Ent that they would be honoured to have his company at least until they reached the edge of the forest.

"Hoomm…this is as far as I go, young Prince," said Treebeard when they finally reached their destination.

"_Hannon le, mellon nin_," Legolas said pressing his hand to his chest and bowing his head slightly, "We hope to be fortunate enough to return soon."

'_Speak for yerself,'_ Gimli thought wryly. The only way he would ever set foot here again was if someone bound and gagged him and then dragged him back; something he knew the elf would take great pleasure in doing to him.

Maya walked up to Treebeard and gave him a little curtsy. "Thank you for letting me into your home. It was a real pleasure to meet you."

"Hoomm...and a pleasure to meet you," said the Ent, "Perhaps on your next visit, you can bring the little one. We Ents quite enjoy children, thought it has been quite some time since last we laid eyes upon one."

Maya smiled and nodded her agreement. "We'd love to, when there is a little one."

Gimli snorted, "Some parents ye'd be, bringing a child to be trampled on by giant trees."

He'd muttered the words under his breath but still Treebeard heard them,

"I am no tree, Master dwarf," boomed the Ent, "I will gladly remind you of that."

The dwarf paled as Treebeard clenched his fist. Suddenly ridding a horse didn't seem like such a bad alternative.

"We must be on our way unfortunately," stammered the dwarf, as he backed away from the forest, "I believe we are pressed for time."

Legolas shook his head and chuckled, before taking Maya's hand and walking her to the the white steed. Once he'd helped his wife and the dwarf onto the horse, the elf hoisted himself onto his own mount.

"_Na lû e-govaned 'wîn_," he called back.

Maya waved goodbye one last time before the Ent disappeared once more into the depths of Fangorn forest. Now they would journey on to Minas Tirith where a manner of things awaited them; both wonderful and trying.

Urging Glandur into a gentle canter, she chanced one last glance at the forest behind them, vowing that one day she would return to this magical place.

xxxXxxx

Arwen walked the length of the stone corridor to her husband's study. For days and days he'd been locked away, going over the details of various treaties and agreements with neighbouring Kingdoms.

Knocking on the large oak door, she quietly slid into the room and Aragorn looked up from the parchment on his desk.

"I thought you might like something to revive you," she said placing a goblet of wine before him, "You haven't left this room."

"I am struggling with an important decision," said the King with a sigh.

Arwen came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders before kissing the back of his head.

"The future of Ithilien," she stated.

Aragorn nodded. "With Faramir's council I've been contemplating the leadership situation of the elven colony. He believes that the wisest decision would be to give Tauriel a permanent position as its commander. It is the most logical move to ensure to survival of the colony, she has performed exceptionally."

"But you still believe that he is alive somewhere and you will not so easily replace him," Arwen finished softly.

Aragorn pulled his wife into his lap and kissed her gently. After all these years, it still amazed him that she always knew exactly what he felt and what he was thinking.

"You know me too well, my love," he said, brushing a stray lock of chestnut hair from her face, "I refuse to believe that Legolas has perished, regardless of the time that has passed. I would know it if he did, I would feel it."

Arwen slid one of the pieces of parchment from his desk and examined it, "This would give Tauriel control of the colony?"

"If I sign it, yes. Faramir is urging for me to do so and for that I cannot blame him. He needs a second in command; someone to be a permanent leader for the elves to look up to and to fight for."

"Will you sign it?" asked Arwen, looking deeply into the King's eyes.

"I don't know."

xxxXxxx

Legolas slowed his horse so that he was riding side by side with his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his gaze subconsciously drifting towards her middle. He'd been worried about Maya riding at too quick a pace; if she was indeed with child he did not want the journey to be too strenuous for her or the life growing inside of her.

"Legolas, I promise I'm fine," she said with a small laugh, "My thighs are hurting but that can't be helped. You don't have to worry about me so much."

Maya reached out to run her fingers over his cheek in reassurance, caressing the smooth skin. The elf leaned into her touch before kissing her palm.

"I apologize if I am being overbearing," he said, "If you are carrying our child, I simply want to ensure that you are safe."

"I know and I love you for that but I feel like I'm travelling with my mother," she teased.

Legolas smirked. "Your mother certainly would not be doing this," he said, leaning over to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

Before Maya could respond to the kiss, the elf kicked his horse into a canter, looking back at her with a sly grin.

"Tease!" she cried, sticking her tongue out.

Behind her, Gimli groaned. "How much longer must I endure these sickening displays of affection?!"

"You know what Gimli?" said Maya, "I think we need to find you a nice dwarf lady. Maybe you'd be less of a grouch if you had someone to kiss."

Up ahead, Legolas chuckled. "I believe it would only result in him being more foul-tempered than he already is."

The dwarf snorted. "Sadly, the elf is correct. Ye ever try having a romantic connection with someone who has a beard as large as yer own? Fosters heavy competition I tell ye, soon yer arguing about who's got the longest, bushiest beard and its all down hill from there."

_'Ew...'_ thought Maya, recalling vivid images of Gimli's mother, _'I guess dwarf-women have never heard of Nair...or those Venus razors."_

She felt her horse come to an abrupt halt, only realizing seconds later that Legolas was holding the reigns with one of his hands as he scanned the horizon. The elf's face hardened and his eyes narrowed in concentration as he spotted something in the distance.

"What do ye see, Legolas?" asked Gimli, waiting for instructions.

Within moments the elf had reached for his bow, swiftly pulling an arrow from his quiver.

"_Yrch_," he spat, "At least fifteen of them."

Maya's heart began to race. She wasn't ready for this, she'd never fought anything in her life!

Now what would "Journeying for Dummies" say about fighting orcs? Stop, drop and roll? No, wait that was for a fire...

All she knew was that if she'd ever had a chance to write that book, she would put in big, bright letters "Run like hell and don't look back!".

"We can take 'em, lad!" growled Gimli, he was eager for a fight and nothing was more exciting than the thought of severing a few orc heads with his axe, except perhaps the discovery of an additional inch in length to his beard.

Maya looked to her husband with uncertainty and Legolas called out his orders to the dwarf.

"Our presence has not gone unnoticed. They are coming," he said, "Gimli, you and I will dismount and I will see how many I can kill from our vantage point."

"Have they any wargs, lad?"

The elf shook his head, "None, but we must still be vigilant," turning to Maya he added, "Ride beyond the hill and stay with the horses. Do not move until I say it is alright. Do you trust me, _meleth_?"

Maya nodded slowly, whimpering as the approaching black dots on the horizon became larger and more distinguishable. So much for running away.

Moments later, Gimli and Legolas stood at the ready.

It had been months since the last time he'd used a bow but almost immediately his reflexes began taking over as though he hadn't been gone at all. His aim as keen as ever, the elf was delighted to feel the strength of a master archer coming back to his hands as he began to use the muscles that laid dormant all this time. Soon he felt the familiar thrill that came with the success of embedding his arrow with flawless efficiency as he managed to pick off a few of the enemy.

"Ha! Are ye up for some friendly competition lad?" growled the dwarf.

When he was sure that his wife had done as he'd asked Legolas smirked, pulling out his knives as the mass continued to approach. It would not be long now.

Maya could soon heard the clashing of metal on metal and the very disturbing grunts of the dwarf. It was absolute torture to hear but not see anything, she was completely blind to everything that was going – just as Legolas had intended her to be.

How could she stay with the horses and just listen on as a battle happened not even 20 feet away from her? Soon enough, curiosity got the better of her and though she knew that Legolas would be upset, she slowly began to sneak up the hill, moving on all fours to minimize her chances of being seen.

When she finally crawled her way up to the crest of the hill, she was both amazed and completely disgusted by what she saw; Legolas was a total killing machine as he swivelled his knives in his hands before taking out two orcs at a time, while Gimli clearly had a system going on for lopping heads off.

"Legolas!" the dwarf called out, as he hacked away at another orc, "I'm already on three!"

The elf dodged the blows of the enemy only to swing both of his knives up to sever it's head in one swift move.

"I believe that makes six for me," he retaliated. Legolas would not have admitted it, but he'd rather missed the thrill of battle, he was born and raised a warrior and that was the way of life that he knew best.

Gimli grumbled in frustration before swinging his axe at the next orc to challenge him.

While the dwarf remained preoccupied, Legolas noticed an orc sneaking up on his friend and swiftly threw one of his knives at the creature. Gimli turned around just in time to see the orc standing above him, his sword raised, before it slumped to the ground.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one," he said, pulling the knife from the corpse and tossing it back to the elf.

Maya slowly moved her hands away from her eyes, chancing a peak, and she let out the large breath she'd been holding. Legolas had saved Gimli and the dwarf was still standing, taking out as many of those orcs as he could.

Without meaning to, she let out a tiny squeak of terror as one of the creatures swung at her husband, the elf ducking just in time to avoid a blow to the head.

Clamping her hands over her mouth, she prayed that no one else had heard, but it was too late. As if on cue, three pairs of yellow eyes fixed their gaze upon her, grinning sadistically as they began to advance over the hill.

_'Shit!'_ she thought, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she clambered back towards the horses.

In this case, curiosity did in fact kill the cat, for she was pretty certain that those orcs would be making mince meat of her in no time. Maya scrambled around to look for something, _anything_ that would help her fend them off at least for a little bit.

_'Think, think, think!'_ she urged herself, squealing in terror as those creepy things advanced on her. Deciding to try the first thing that came to mind, she started picking up rocks and throwing them at her enemies.

This would have perhaps had some effect if her aim wasn't so darn terrible. In fact, this appeared to be amusing the orcs more than anything as they cackled amongst themselves.

She rummaged through her pack and came across the frying pan they'd been using to cook meals on their journey.

_'Looks like I'm just going to have to Rapunzel it,' _she thought wryly, raising her new-found weapon in self-defence, and swinging at the air, _'This is not going to end well.'_

As they advanced on her, Maya began to rehearse her farewell speech to the world, expressing that if she were given one more chance to live she would never complain about bugs again and be sure to thoroughly appreciate her husband next time they found themselves alone together.

"Look what we got here, boys" said one of the orcs, "I know just what we're going to do with her."

Maya cringed in disgust at the thought of being raped by these horrid, smelly creatures and swung her frying pan defensively.

"Ugh, you wish! I'll kill myself before _that_ happens," she squeaked.

The orcs simply laughed at her futile attempts to defend herself and began to circle her. Maya looked helplessly around her for some way to escape, it was no use, she was done for. Shutting her eyes tightly and clutching her frying pan to her body, she awaited the worst.

After killing the last orc, Legolas wiped the dirt from his forehead and allowed himself a moment to breathe as Gimli examined the corpses.

"I believe I deserve extra points for saving your hide, dwarf," said the elf.

Gimli grumbled, "Fine lad, ye win this time but rest assured there will be a rematch."

Soon the elf's keen hearing picked up cries of disgust.

"Ugh, you wish!"

His eyes widened in fear and his heart quickened as he heard the familiar voice.

"Maya."

He ran towards the hill as though the very fires of Mordor were upon him, with a very concerned dwarf at his heels.

When Legolas reached the top of the hill, he saw the orcs advancing on his wife; one of them had grabbed her arm and was about to raise it's sword. He quickly donned his bow and sent an arrow flying into the head of his target and it slumped at Maya's feet.

Hearing the sounds of groaning and a strange hissing sound, Maya slowly opened her eyes only to see one of her aggressors lying dead on the ground. She looked up to see a very determined Legolas as he notched one arrow after another while Gimli helped him pick off the rest.

When all the enemies were killed, the elf rushed down towards the horses and breathlessly pulled Maya into his arms, holding her as close to him as their bodies would allow.

"You disobeyed me," he said, his voice raising slightly.

"I'm sorry," breathed Maya as she buried her face in his neck. That whole thing had been far too close, she should be dead right now.

"Do you realize that if I hadn't arrived when I did..." Legolas struggled with the words as he pulled away to look into her eyes. He could not bear to think of the sight awaiting them if they hadn't arrived in time to save her.

"You could have been killed!" he finished angrily.

Maya shuddered as she looked into her husband's gaze. His voice was angry but his eyes held terror, a dread that only came with the realization that one's worst fears were befalling them. She'd never seen him like this.

"I'm sorry," she said desperately, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Legolas cupped her face and searched her eyes, willing her to understand what she'd put him through. Everything he'd ever cared about had been at stake; the woman he loved and perhaps a child.

"I could have lost you," he whispered.

Maya brought her lips to his and Legolas kissed her hungrily.

"I won't do it again. Next time you say 'stay with the horses', I'll stay with the horses," she said when they pulled away. The encounter with the orcs had been too close for comfort and she wasn't about to do that again.

The elf nodded and reluctantly released his hold on her.

"Are ye alright lass?" asked Gimli, coming up to inspect her for any wounds.

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Let's just get to Minas Tirith before anymore of those things find us."

xxxXxxx

"There it is," said Gimli as Maya looked on in wonder at the colossal, white city standing magnificently in the distance. Proudly it rose out of the flat plains of the Pelennor fields with the white tower of Ecthelion glinting under the afternoon sun.

She recalled one of her favourite scenes in the Return of the King at Aragorn's coronation ceremony where the camera did an areal view of the city, and there it was in all its exquisite glory.

Kicking his horse into a trot, Legolas smiled to see her her so enraptured by the sight in front of them. It was a sight that never failed to amaze even those who'd spent their lives within the elven cities of Rivendell and Caras Galadhon.

When they finally reached the Great Gate guarding the entrance to the city, Gimli proudly informed Maya that he and the other dwarves of Erebor forged it of mithril and steel from the Glittering Caves.

"It was some of our best work," he admitted and Maya had to agree as it shimmered in the light.

As they rode through the streets of the city, Maya was struck by the incredible beauty of the place. Everywhere she looked, a manner of interesting things caught her eye from shops to architecture and Legolas was delighted that she seemed so captivated. He hoped that someday she would come to think of the realm of Gondor and his small colony as home.

Climbing the different levels of the city, Maya was on censory overload. No matter how many times she'd watched the Lord of the Rings, it could never have prepared her for this. After spending the last few years of her life in the hustle and bustle of New York, the busy streets of Minas Tirith made her feel at ease.

They passed as small market, which intrigued her, and she made a mental note to come back and check it out during their stay here.

"You have to come with me, Gimli," she said excitedly, "I promise if you do, I'll let you teach me to sharpen an axe."

The dwarf laughed, "Aye, Lass. Ye got a deal."

Maya's eyes met Legolas' blue ones. Mouthing 'I love you', he winked as though they were sharing some kind of secret and she giggled.

Sighing contentedly, she thought that if the rest of Middle Earth's great cities were as beautiful as this, she could definitely get used to living in this world.

xxxXxxx

"Your highness," came the urgent voice at the entrance to the royal study, "You must come quickly."

Aragorn put down the parchment and quill; after days of contemplation he was making ready to sign Faramir's edict. He looked to the young guard, a boy of no more than eighteen years, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is it urgent?" he asked with intrigue, "Can it wait? I am in the midst of something."

"No, your highness," said the young man, "It is imperative that you come to the throne room immediately."

The level of urgency in the guard's voice was unsettling to Aragorn and he quickly rose from his chair, all thoughts of the edict having vanished.

"Very well," he decided.

The King of Gondor walked the length of the long, stone corridors in haste, the sound of footsteps reverberating off the walls.

As he took the long spiral staircase down towards the main hall, Arwen rushed to catch up with him.

"What's happened?" she asked with alarm, "I was pulled from the library and told it was urgent."

"I know as much as you," said Aragorn, lacing his fingers with hers, "We will soon find out."

xxxXxxx

Maya's eyes roamed around the white marble room with ceilings as high as the heavens. This was incredible, she could not even fathom the workmanship that was put into creating such place.

Gimli began to tap his foot impatiently on the floor, the sound echoing through the hall, disturbing the tranquility. As the seconds passed, the sound became more and more offending. Maybe it was just her nerves getting to her at long last, but Maya found she couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you stop that?" she hissed, "It's driving me nuts!"

Gimli muttered something incoherent under his breath but he immediately ceased his actions, opting for loud sighing instead.

Maya glared at the dwarf and was about to tell him to put a sock in it before she felt Legolas' hand on her arm. She suspected he was doing it both to comfort her and to keep his own mind focused. After months of longing for his friends, today was the day they would finally be reunited.

This day also marked the beginning of many worries to come.

The room was eerily silent as every soul in the room looked on suspiciously, whispering amongst themselves that the King's most trusted advisor was returned from the dead.

Soon the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard approaching the room and the three companions turned their attention towards the door.

Maya's breathing quickened and she began to fidget nervously; this was the moment of truth. She hoped to god that Aragorn would be as accepting as Gimli.

Moments later, the King and Queen entered the room, hand in hand, gasping at the sight before them.

There in the centre of the hall stood Legolas, alive and well, with this bow strung over his shoulder and his knives strapped to his back. Gimli stood by him, clasping his hands and enjoying the bewildered looks on the faces of everyone in the room and finally to Legolas's right, stood a young woman frozen in place under the scrutiny of a dozen gazes.

Aragorn's eyes remained wide with shock as his brain struggled to register that he'd been right all along. Either that or he was seeing a ghost. Besides him Arwen's hands came up to her mouth before everything became too much for her.

Her body went limp and she slumped to the ground, the King moving to catch her in his arms before she hit the floor. Several ladies in waiting rushed to tend to the Queen, waving a satchel of smelling salts under her nose to revive her.

When Aragorn was certain his wife was going to be alright, he turned his attention once more to the three figures, approaching with uncertainty and caution.

Not a sound could be heard and not a word was uttered as he examined the golden haired elf before him, trying to decipher whether this was some sort of vivid dream, his heart beating wildly.

Legolas' lips turned up slightly as his friend approached.

After a few moments, Aragorn's shock began to wear off, a slow mischievous grin slowly making its way across his face.

Placing his hand on the elf's shoulder, he breathed a sigh of relief as his palm came into contact with the very real fabrics of Legolas' tunic.

"You're late, _mellon nin_," he quipped.

The elf began to chuckle and pulled his friend in for an embrace.

"How is this possible?" asked Aragorn, "The hobbits said you'd disappeared into thin air. We searched for months and your father had his entire guard scouring the land."

"My husband never gave up hope that someday you would return to us," said Arwen, now fully recovered from her fainting episode, "I sense you have quite a tale to tell, Legolas."

The elf nodded, kissing Arwen on the cheek.

"Who might this young woman be?" asked Aragorn, his gaze coming to rest on Maya.

To her great relief, Legolas came to stand beside her, lacing their fingers together.

"Aragorn, Arwen," he began, "This is my wife, Maya."

The King and Queen looked to one another in surprise. His wife? But the last they'd seen him he'd agreed to a betrothal with the Dorwinion Princess. Clearly much had happened since the elf had disappeared and Thranduil would not be pleased.

"Quite a tale indeed," came a voice behind them and everyone turned.

At the entrance to the hall stood a tall man dressed in long robes with sparkling white hair and beard to put Gimli's to shame. On either side of him were two barefooted beings with the stature of children, each with a mop of blonde curly hair.

_'Holy...'_ thought Maya, gaping at the sight before her, _'That's Gandalf...I'm actually standing here in Minas Tirith staring at Gandalf, Merry and Pippin.'_

He looked even more intimidating in real life! She rubbed at her eyes and blinked a few times. Yes, she was having a total fangirl moment...but still it was Gandalf! The guy was so badass it wasn't even funny.

Legolas took in his wife's reaction as the wizard began to approach them and he smiled with amusement. If she did not close her mouth soon, her jaw might very well stick to the floor.

The hobbits walked beside Gandalf with caution, their own mouths slightly agape.

"Does this mean we're no longer in trouble Merry?" asked Pippin.

Merry gave him an uncertain look, "I think we should be vigilant, Pip. Legolas'll probably want to kill us after what we did."

Every being in the room stood looking at each other with a mixture of wonder, joy and uncertainty. The silence hung thickly in the air so that even the sound of a pin dropping would have seemed almost deafening.

At long last, Gandalf broke the silence with merry laughter.

"Legolas Thranduilion. Only you could defy the odds and return to us from the abyss itself."

The elf smiled, reaching into his pocket and producing a small piece of folded cloth.

"I believe this belongs to you Mithrandir," he said as Gandalf unfolded the rag to reveal a small black stone.

"Indeed," replied the wizard, "I will be putting this somewhere safe, out of the reach of small greedy hands."

The last part was emphasized as he directed his piercing, disapproving gaze towards two very embarrassed hobbits.

After the introductions were made, everyone was shocked to hear that Legolas and Maya were in fact married and that the stone had sent Legolas to a parallel world called Earth, where he'd ended up in her living room. Gandalf seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised that the stone held such power, nor did he seem remotely bothered by the existence of another world.

"It seems I will have to re-examine the stone," he mused, "It's magic is quite a bit more powerful than I'd imagined and I am intrigued as to Saruman's uses for such an object."

When everyone got over the shock that another world did exist, Maya spent the better part of an hour trying to explain what cars were as well as the fact that they were all characters in a book by J.R.R. Tolkien.

"Are you a witch?" asked Pippin, grunting when he received a jab in the ribs from Merry.

Maya still felt incredibly uncomfortable under everyone's gaze; it was like she was some kind of popular museum exhibit. Honestly, she might as well have grown a third head. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to yell "What are you all staring at!?"

"Umm..no. I'm not a witch." she said, "My world just has more advanced technology than Middle Earth."

"Tell us again about this 'internet'," said Aragorn, "You mentioned that you can magically bring images and information onto a glass surface. Does it function as a Palantir does?"

"Uh...not exactly-"

"What about chocolate? That stuff sounds delicious!" interrupted Pippin.

"Wait, wait, wait," cut in Merry, "I'm more intrigued by the eye-pawd."

Pippin gave him an unimpressed look, "Merry, she said it was called an aie-pode. Not an eye-pawd."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Actually, it's Ipod-"

Soon the room exploded into a cacophony of voices and Maya groaned, burying her face in her hands as question after question came flying her way. She thought teaching all of this stuff to Legolas had been a challenge but now she was pretty sure that if they all kept bombarding her like this, her head would combust.

"Enough!" came Gandalf's booming voice and abruptly the room plunged into complete silence, "We must cease this madness, the poor girl is going into shock."

Maya shot him a grateful look, letting out the breath she'd been subconsciously holding in.

Mere moments later, Arwen walked up to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Forgive us, our mouths seem to have run off with our common sense as well as our manners. You must all be exhausted from your journey."

"And starving," grumbled Gimli, to which Arwen only smiled.

Honestly, it wasn't even fair how beautiful she was with her dark hair cascading down her back and her graceful mannerisms. Of course she was, she was an elf, and Maya groaned to think that she would be surrounded by these perfect, intimidating creatures every day of her life. This was definitely not good for a girl's self-esteem.

Legolas looked to Maya and smile apologetically, "I still have much to discuss with Aragorn and Mithrandir," he said, "Perhaps one of the ladies in waiting can show you to my quarters where you may bathe and rest before dinner."

"There is no need," said Arwen, "I will happily show Maya to your quarters and I will have some gowns sent to the room so that I may help her dress."

Maya smiled shyly, "Thank you, I really appreciate your hospitality."

Legolas walked over to his wife and kissed her lips chastely, resting his forehead on hers. "I will see you shortly."

Aragorn nodded, "We look forward to becoming further acquainted with the woman who has stolen our dear friend's heart."

With one last uncertain look at Legolas and Gimli, Maya allowed Arwen to lead her out of the hall, wondering what kind of future this place held for her.

xxxXxxx

Over the next couple of days, Arwen took it upon herself to show Maya around the citadel while the men discussed affaires of state.

On her first real day in the city, the two women spent a wonderful afternoon browsing the various shops and Arwen had adamantly suggested that Maya receive an assortment of new gowns. Having picked out some beautiful fabrics for her new companion, the Queen led Maya to the seamstress; a miserable-looking old hag who seemed to take great pleasure in poking and prodding her with needles.

The more she yelped and struggled, the harder she was stuck with the offending little objects.

"Stop fidgeting," the old crone had demanded and Maya could only content herself with a mental image of that witch looking like something akin to a voodoo doll...or a dart board.

The group dinners in the hall had certainly not been easy either, every time she thought she was safe from having to explain certain peculiarities about her world, someone would bring up cars or trains. The worst was when she had to explain that the Lord of the Rings had been made into a movie and that each and every one of them was portrayed by actors who looked their identical twins.

During these discussions, Legolas would shudder; recalling his traumatic on-screen encounter with Orlando Bloom. Gimli seemed to think that John Rhys-Davies could not have possibly had a beard as lustrous as his own and Aragorn added that only a weakling would break his toe after kicking an orc helmet.

The only one who seemed even remotely pleased that somehow, somewhere they had a twin was Pippin. He could only imagine the kind of mischief they would get into together, to which Gandalf added that the stupidity of one Peregrin Took was more than enough for the world to handle.

Secretly, Maya couldn't agree more. It was a few times now that she'd caught that little rascal looking up her skirts. The next time she would make sure to string him up to the roof by his underwear and acquaint him with a little something called the Thunder Wedgie.

It would take her a while to get used to everything, especially the lack of comforts such as deodorant – man could Gimli use some – and things like television. Luckily Gandalf had offered her several books from his own collection that he thought she might enjoy, so she was steadily working through those in times of boredom. Arwen had also become a fast friend and Maya was truly grateful to have another woman to talk to.

Legolas was wonderful, but nothing could beat the companionship of another woman who understood the woes of a female's life. It also helped to dull the ache of missing Jen.

That was another thing that Maya discovered, in times of boredom, homesickness hit her like a speeding bus. She was sure that one day it would pass, but only time would tell when that would happen.

xxxXxxx

Two days after her arrival on a beautiful sunny afternoon, Maya looked out from the balcony of the quarters she shared with Legolas. Her husband had regretfully excused himself for most of the morning as once more he was summoned to meetings with Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf. The next few days would be busy as word had just come that Tauriel and Faramir were journeying to the citadel to confirm with their own eyes that the Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen had indeed returned to them. There was also the matter of the Dorwinion elves to discuss and Aragorn was helping him formulate a plan to deal with them...and Thranduil.

She watched as life in Minas Tirith raged on in the streets below; vendors calling out to passing customers, stonemasons carrying blocks of marble through the winding roads for the latest reparations to the great wall and children chasing each other through the market as their parents looked on with disapproval.

Walking back into the bedchamber, Maya stopped to examine herself in the mirror.

It'd been almost two weeks since the last time she wore any makeup and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders with a simple braided headband at her crown. The dress she wore was a light mauve colour with a square neckline and long flowing sleeves in the elven style; Arwen had commented that this one was her personal favourite of all of Maya's gowns.

The woman looking back in the mirror at Maya still looked like her, and yet somehow she looked different. She was no longer a New York City girl. Maya would have to let go of that identity forever, she belonged in this world now.

As she continued to examine herself, she felt a slight discomfort in her lower abdomen.

With feelings of dread, Maya lifted up her skirts and pulled down her underwear only to see a red stain in the liner. Her heart fell, and just like that her world came crashing around her.

There it was, her elusive period deciding to appear over a week later than it was supposed to.

Quickly, Maya found some cloth to shove up there before the blood soaked through and stained her dress. Then she slowly made her way to the bed and sat down, buying her face in her hands.

Before she knew what was happening, tears started falling from her cheeks of their own accord and she couldn't stop them. She and Legolas weren't going to be parents and the image of her son with little blonde curls now seemed a distant future.

Since voicing her suspicions in Fangorn forest, Maya had allowed herself to hope that she was pregnant. Even Legolas had been elated over the last few days as thoughts of fatherhood consumed him. They'd both allowed themselves to get attached to the idea of becoming parents and now she was going to have to tell him that it wasn't in the stars for them just yet.

It wasn't until now, as her body shook with the force of her sobs, that she realized how excited she'd been about having a baby.

The irony was, they'd planned a visit to the halls of healing that very same evening to see to her health and to receive confirmation of her pregnancy. Now, there would be no joyous news to tell their friends.

Legolas walked down the corridor to his quarters, eager to see his wife. After a long morning of discussing the future of the Kingdom and of his colony he'd missed Maya and all he wished to do now was to take her in his arms, forgetting about the world while he made love to her under the sheets.

The elf was not prepared for the sight that met him when he entered the chamber; Maya curled up in a ball on the bed, hugging one of the pillows close to her body and shaking as small sobs escaped her lips.

"What's happened?" he cried, walking over to the bed with urgency.

Maya slowly shook her head and cried into his neck as the elf took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said between sniffles.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled by her apology and feeling completely helpless as nothing he did succeeded in calming her. Something was horribly wrong and he feared the worst.

"What is there to be sorry for, _meleth nin_?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

Maya looked up into his concerned gaze, and Legolas wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I got my period," she choked out.

The elf swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd feared this, knowing they should not become attached to the idea of a pregnancy. After all, nothing was certain. Despite the reasonings of his mind, his heart seized. What hurt him the most was that she blamed herself for this.

"Shh..." he soothed, masking his own sorrow so as not to upset her further, "It is not your fault, Maya. It was never a certainty, we knew that."

Maya sniffled. "I know. I just really wanted to give you an elfling."

"You will, more than once," he reassured, softly kissing her quivering lips, "One day the Valar will bless us. For now, my concern is that you are in good health. I will take you to the healer this evening and we will discover why lately you have been plagued with illness if it is not...due to pregnancy."

"I was so excited," Maya said, smiling sadly, her tears subsiding.

Legolas nodded and kissed her temple, "I admit that I was as well, but we still have time, _meleth nin_."

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be right now..." she said.

The elf moved his thumb over her cheek and sighed. Though it pained him to think that they would have to wait to become parents, a part of him realized that perhaps this was for the best. He'd sent word to his father and the King was expected any day now.

Maya remained in his arms for a long time, allowing his warmth to calm and comfort her. Eventually, she disentangled herself from his embrace and walked to the window.

"Have you ever met one of the Valar?" she asked cryptically.

Legolas knit his eyebrows in uncertainty. Where was this coming from?

"I have not," he said, "It is a very rare honour, bestowed upon a selected few."

Maya remained at the window, silently staring out at the city.

"Why do you ask?" pressed the elf.

After a few moments, she took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Because I have."

Legolas' eyes widened in his bewilderment as he processed her words, replaying them over and over again in his mind. "How is this possible?"

Maya walked back towards the bed and knelt before him, taking his hands in hers.

"The night you asked me to marry you, I took a walk, do you remember?"

He said nothing but Maya took his silence as a sign that she should continue. "I found myself in Central Park on a bench, crying and when I looked up this woman was telling me to dry my tears. She called herself Estë and she said she was one of the Valar."

She smiled slightly to see the look of amazement on her husband's face, bringing his hand up to run through his hair.

"Estë, the Gentle. The healer of hurts and weariness," he recited pensively, "Grey is her raiment, and rest her gift."

Legolas was unsure of what words would pass his lips next. One of the Valar had visited New York City and bestowed her gift upon his wife. This was a rare honour to be cherished, for most elves, immortal as they were, never received the chance to encounter these celestial beings.

"What did she say?" he inquired finally.

"She told me that I would have to sacrifice much for love," revealed Maya, "But she also told me that I would gain something much more valuable if I followed my heart."

Bringing his hand up to her lips, she gently kissed the tips of his fingers one by one.

"I asked her what she meant and she showed me a vision of us in the future," she continued, "with our son."

Legolas' heart raced and Maya smiled.

"Our son?" he whispered.

She nodded and pulled his face down so that their foreheads were touching.

"He's beautiful, Legolas. He looks just like you, with green eyes."

The elf's lips turned up as a new hope lifted his heart. The Valar themselves had told her that they would be blessed with a son and that knowledge was comforting. He captured Maya's lips in a slow, passionate kiss, lifting her up to sit on his lap.

When they pulled away, he tenderly gazed into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry I'm not pregnant," she whispered, still feeling disappointed that they would have to wait. She desperately wanted them to be a family.

He shook his head and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I am still the happiest ellon in the world," he breathed, "I have you."

xxxXxxx

_Na lû e-govaned 'wîn –_ Until next we meet

_Meleth nin_ – My love

_Mellon nin – _My friend.

**A/N: **Pleasee don't kill me! I know a lot of you were super excited by the thought that she was pregnant but if they had a child now, it would ruin the pacing of the story (in my opinion). Rest assured, I've got some awesome stuff planned for this story and you will see why I chose to wait for them to have a baby.

I hope that despite this, you still enjoyed the chapter :) There were some awesome moments. I mean who wouldn't be starstruck by Gandalf, right? haha

The orc fight scene was inspired by the Disney movie Tangled in which Rapunzel wields a frying pan as a weapon, and my line about how Aragorn thinks that only weaklings break their toes by kicking helmets is based on the hilarious revelation that Viggo Mortensen actually broke his toe when kicking the Orc helmet when they thought Merry and Pippin were dead.

Anyway, please review, I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts :) Plus they are wonderful motivation for getting these chapters out fast!

Also, don't forget to check out **KDSkywalker**'s fics: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family**. They are amazing and some of my favourite on this site. I highly recommend them :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter and another big round of thank yous to all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed this story.

I can't say it enough, the response has been overwhelming so thank you!

This chapter has quite a bit of fluff in it – sorry I had to indulge my inner hopeless romantic, but I hope you all enjoy it :)

To **Alexandra, bntjammer, Seriya Silvermist, SavannahMaethilwen, CaribbeanTrinidadian, RowanRamirez, XxNaiXx, annafan, Uchiha no Kaori, soulsistersinaslan, Guest, allonsylotr, Brigid the Fae, kenjisakura, Sandy-wmd, Neko of Light, xX-MissyMoo-Xx, Spottedmask12, LegolasGreenleafLove, horseyyay**and **KDSkywalker** Thank you for reviewing!

big thank you to **KDSkywalker **for her help on this chapter :) and to **Brigid the Fae **for her "survival guide to earth" idea!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 18**

"She's not gonna poke at me with anything is she?" asked Maya as Legolas led her through the vast network of winding corridors towards the halls of healing, "Because I hate going to the doctor's office in my world, I can't even imagine what that's like here."

"She may wish to examine you," replied the elf.

Maya looked at him skeptically, "What exactly do you mean by 'examine'?"

Without answering her question, Legolas slowed his steps as they entered an expansive room made of white marble. On either side of the space were a series of unoccupied beds and private adjacent rooms for patients who required more extensive care.

Maya thought that for such a morbid place, it was actually quite beautiful with its vaulted stone ceilings and large windows. She was so preoccupied with staring at the architecture that she forgot to look in front of her and would have walked straight into one of the giant marble pillars if Legolas hadn't intervened.

He quickly pulled her out of her way and shook his head in amusement.

"While I agree that the room is impressive, it helps to minimize injury if you look where you are going," he mocked.

Maya blushed, opting to sit on one of the beds just to be certain she wouldn't have any more close calls.

After finding out that they weren't going to have an elfling, Legolas had insisted on taking Maya to see the healer anyway. He wanted to be sure that her recent bouts of illness were nothing serious. So to give her husband peace of mind and because she was curious, Maya agreed to go to the halls of healing after her revelation about Estë.

The thought that the Vala had guaranteed them an elfling someday was comforting but Maya still felt a pang of sadness when she thought of what could have been.

"What if the healer says it was a miscarriage?" she whispered, "I don't think I could handle that."

Legolas took a seat next to her and held her gaze, "I thought you said it was your monthly courses."

"I'm pretty sure it is, but a miscarriage is still a possibility," she said sadly, "One that I'm not ready to hear."

She felt her husband reach for her hand, moving his thumb in soothing circular motions over her palm. Legolas also hoped that they would not receive news of a miscarriage. Even if the Valar had determined that it was not meant to be, it would pain him to think that they had lost their little one.

Soon a young woman with long, dark hair approached them slowly. Even before she caught a glimpse of the pointed ears, Maya could tell that she was an elf. She was beautiful and graceful in a way that no human ever could be and her kind eyes held an ancient wisdom.

Legolas rose from the bed to greet her. "Lothiriel."

The healer nodded in acknowledgement, "_Gi suilon_, my lord. I was most pleased to hear that you had returned to us."

"I am pleased to have returned," replied Legolas, and gesturing to the woman beside him he said; "This is my wife, Maya."

Lothiriel smiled warmly, "_Ni veren an gi ngovaned."_

Having no idea what was just said, Maya looked helplessly to her husband.

Legolas smiled and translated for her; "She said that she is pleased to meet you."

"Do you not speak our tongue?" asked Lothiriel.

Maya blushed, "Um. I'm ashamed to say that I don't…I've picked up a few things here and there but my knowledge is very limited," she said regretfully.

Sensing that the young woman was slightly uncomfortable, Lothiriel smiled "It is no matter," she said softly before turning to Legolas , "Now I assume you are not here simply to visit."

Legola shook his head, "Maya has been ill in the past week and we initially suspected a pregnancy…"

"I found blood in my underwear this afternoon," finished Maya, "So that rules out the pregnancy theory."

Lothiriel furrowed her eyebrows and examined Maya pensively.

Maya observed the healer's reaction and began to worry when the elleth said nothing. Was it bad? Was she going to die? Why was she examining her so thoroughly and not saying a word?

"What are your symptoms?" asked Lothiriel, bidding the young woman to sit on the bed. She took out a stool and set it up across from her patient, listening attentively.

"Frequent bouts of nausea, I'm tired a lot and my period was over a week late," said Maya, her fingers crawling on the mattress towards Legolas'; relief coursing through her when she felt the familiar warmth of his hand in hers, "Is there a possibility that…"

Lothiriel gazed at Maya with sympathy, watching as the young woman fidgeted nervously and her nails dug into Legolas' hand. "You wish to know if you have miscarried."

Legolas nodded sadly, "My wife believes there is a possibility."

"There is, I have seen many pregnancies ending in miscarriage, though I do not feel that in this particular case there is need for worry. What colour was the blood that you found, Maya? Was it dark or did it appear as though you'd cut yourself?"

"Umm…dark, almost brown," said Maya hesitantly, watching Lothiriel's face for signs of bad news.

"Then I am quite confident that you did not miscarry," said the elleth and both Legolas and Maya breathed a sigh of relief, "When a woman miscarries, the blood is often deep red as though she'd just been wounded. You would have noticed an unusually large amount of blood as well."

"Then what could be making her ill?" pressed Legolas. Unlike elves, humans were fragile and susceptible to disease, which worried him immensely.

Lothiriel stood from the stool and proceeded to examine Maya; placing pressure on the skin of her arm, and feeling her forehead for signs of a fever.

"Your skin is very dry, do you hydrate throughout the day?" she asked as she continued her examination.

"I think I do," said Maya. She had almost seven glasses of water a day, sure it wasn't the recommended eight but missing one glass wouldn't make her dehydrated.

Lothiriel nodded and for a few moments, she said nothing. Legolas watched with a mixture of worry and confusion as the healer took one of Maya's hands and touched her fingernails.

"It is as I suspected," she said finally, "I have heard of your tale, Maya and I believe that what you are suffering is directly linked to what you have had to endure thus far."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "So you're saying all of this is caused by stress?"

Lothiriel nodded, "Precisely. Stress can have devastating effects on the body of a human and because you are a woman, your monthly courses can also be affected, which would explain the delay."

"Here," she said pointing to Maya's fingernails, "Your nails are brittle and weak, and your hair and skin are very dry; these are usually signs of acute stress. It would also explain the sickness; stress can cause stomach problems, a disruption of sleep patterns, fatigue, and a manner of other symptoms."

"Coming to Middle Earth was traumatizing to both your body and your mind, you have much to get used to and therefore I am not surprised that your body has begun reacting in such a manner," she clarified, "Within a few months, everything should rectify itself and your monthly courses will become regular once more."

"Thank you so much," said Maya, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Though she was still upset that they weren't going to be parents, the thought that she'd never been pregnant to begin with was easier to deal with than if she'd lost their baby.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, now he could rest assured that his wife was not suffering from a more serious ailment.

Lothiriel smiled and walked over to one of the store rooms where the healers kept an assortment of different herbs.

"These are taken from the passion flower," she said returning with a small pouch full of leaves, "brew them once a day and they should help to relieve your stress and reduce the nausea."

"Is it safe to try for elflings?" Legolas asked hopefully.

His heart fell when the healer smiled sadly and shook her head.

"While it is safe for you to be intimate with each other, I would wait to conceive until Maya's body has adjusted," explained Lothiriel, "Otherwise I fear it could cause some complications with the pregnancy and the possibility of a miscarriage would rise dramatically."

Legolas nodded, and Maya smiled sadly. With one last set of instructions given to them, they exited the halls of healing but the feeling was bittersweet. Maya was going to be fine and for that she relieved but they wouldn't be able to try for children anytime soon.

As they walked back towards their quarters, Legolas was deep in thought. It wasn't that he wished to question the way of the Valar, for he was certain that they had their reasons for doing what they did, but all the same his heart seized with disappointment. Still the woman he loved was going to make a full recovery and for that he was grateful.

He snuck a glance at Maya who seemed to be feeling just as forlorn. Putting his arm around her, the elf pulled her into him as they walked and kissed the crown of her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded slowly, snuggling into his warmth. "Yea I will be. It's just not what I wanted to hear, that's all."

Truthfully she'd almost cried when Lothiriel announced that they would have to wait to conceive, but deep down Maya knew it was for the best. She wanted a healthy baby and she couldn't do that if her body was weak and under stress.

"I was disappointed as well, _meleth nin_," admitted Legolas, "But our focus should now be on your recovery."

"I couldn't agree more," said Maya, trying to lighten the mood, "After all, the moment I get better you have some work to do."

Despite his disappointment, Legolas could not help but smirk at her statement. He cupped Maya's face and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

"Yes, and when that time comes I will make love to you again and again just to be certain it worked," he teased, giving her a small wink.

Maya smiled deviously. "I can't wait."

xxxXxxx

In the next few days, Faramir and Tauriel both arrived from Ithilien to confirm the rumours they'd heard of Legolas' return from another world and no sooner had they traversed the giant oak doors of the great hall did a mountain of questions come pouring in about everything from the stone to the technologies of modern Earth.

If Maya was being quite frank, she was getting rather sick of having to explain the same things over and over and over again. Not to mention she still had Pippin following her around like a puppy dog. Secretly she thought he was just looking for a way to glance up her skirt when she wasn't looking and that he was disguising his intentions with questions about ice cream and pizza.

Maybe she could write another book; 'Surviving Earth for Dummies', that way she could pass it around instead of repeating everything like a broken record.

Aside from the annoying questions about her world, she thought Faramir was a very nice guy. Denethor was a total jerk for wanting to burn him alive and she'd told the steward as much.

Tauriel was slightly apprehensive about the idea of Legolas taking a mortal wife, and though she remained polite, she kept her distance from Maya. She was worried about the effect the marriage would have on the alliance with the Dorwinion elves, an alliance that Thranduil had worked hard to secure.

"She doesn't like me," lamented Maya one afternoon as she and Arwen took a stroll through the gardens.

The Queen shook her head, "It isn't that she does not like you," she reassured, "Tauriel is not quick to trust and she worries about the future of Eryn Lasgalen."

"I guess I'll just have to keep thawing at the ice," Maya mused.

"Precisely," said Arwen, comfortingly placing her hand over her companion's arm, "She only has Legolas' best interests at heart and once she sees how much joy you bring to his life, she will warm to you."

Maya sighed, "I hope you're right."

Soon the two women were accosted by Gimli and the hobbits, who seemed to be in quite the state of excitement.

Maya raised an eyebrow and turned to Arwen, "I'm almost afraid to ask."

Turns out she didn't have to because Merry and Pippin were just itching to tell someone of their master plan.

"We're having a party tomorrow," Merry announced proudly.

"It's going to be great! Everyone likes parties," said Pippin.

"Except Gandalf," he added pensively, "He never likes anything."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are we having a party?"

Gimli sighed in exasperation and shook his head disapprovingly, "Have I taught ye nothing lass? Never question an opportunity to consume copious amounts of ale."

"And my husband agreed to this?" Arwen asked skeptically. Aragorn was normally not one to throw spontaneous celebrations; he had far too much on his mind with ensuring that the Kingdom was well-run and the daily marathon of meetings he was forced to endure.

Pippin shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground, "Well, technically…Ow!" he yelped, feeling a jab in his rib.

Merry gave him a look, "You weren't supposed to say anything Pip."

Maya smirked, "He has no idea, does he?"

"Not yet," said Gimli, "But he will when he realizes that every store of ale in the citadel has been commandeered for our purposes."

"He will not be pleased when he finds out," warned Arwen, though she was rather amused by the situation.

The hobbits were like a couple of teenagers, trying to get away with a party behind their parent's backs, and Gimli was their accomplice. Legolas was going to get a kick out of this when he found out…Aragorn, not so much when he realized he was the unwilling host of the equivalent of a Middle-Earth 'Rager'.

Indeed just as Maya expected, Aragorn was not amused. In fact, that was probably an understatement seeing as he chased the hobbits and Gimli around the citadel for an hour once he found out about his depleted stores of ale.

The dwarf was the first to drop, complaining that he was made for short bursts of sprinting rather than long distance running.

When the King finally got his hands on Merry and Pippin, he was all too eager to learn the art of giving wedgies. Maya was happy to demonstrate; after all she owed one to Pippin after catching him staring down the front of her dress. It was amazing what a little perv he was. Who knew?

Thunder wedgying Merry and Pippin was a real bonding experience between her and Aragorn. Heck, even Gandalf participated by supplying the rope with which the hobbits were hoisted up the flag pole by their underwear.

It was glorious and they stayed up there, looking like a couple of piñatas, just long enough for their underwear to tear. Of course by this time, Arwen was working at convincing her husband that a celebration would do everyone some good, especially him.

Gimli's logic was that it would take far too long to move the large kegs of ale back to the cellars if they cancelled the festivities.

"Might as well drink it," he reasoned.

And so Aragorn begrudgingly agreed to take a night off and allowed the hobbits to resume their party planning, once they nursed their prides and grabbed a change of underwear.

xxxXxxx

As Maya attempted to make herself presentable the night of the celebration, she realized her Middle Earth plumbing woes were far from over. She'd used the bath many times since her arrival but the ladies in waiting had always filled it up for her and tonight she'd dismissed them thinking she would be fine on her own, clearly not. Until she had to fill up bucket after bucket herself, she never truly appreciated what hard work it was.

All this just to be clean! Never again would she take that for granted.

To top it off, Legolas was absolutely no help at all, standing at the entrance of the bathroom and making no attempt to hide the fact that he was laughing at her.

"See if you get laid tonight," grumbled Maya as she waltzed down the hall with as little enthusiasm as could be to fill up another bucket of water – cold water.

Just as she was going to begin lugging the last bucket back, a strong hand seized it from her grasp.

"There," he said, smirking as he carried it effortlessly down the hall and dumped the contents into the tub.

Maya stuck her tongue out at him. "You're still not getting laid."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" he challenged, the corners of his lips turning up mischievously.

Maya squeaked when he attempted to grab her, his hands narrowly missing her waist as she retreated to the other side of the tub for safety.

The elf stood opposite her with a devious glint in his eyes as he anticipated her next movements. Her body was only slightly inclined to the left, which told him that she was going to make a run for the bedroom and he was amused that she thought she could outrun him.

Maya tried her best not to let Legolas' hypnotizing gaze pull her in. She'd made up her mind; she was going to prove a point by not giving into his charms. She had willpower and she would resist.

Oh but it was so hard when he stood there looking so devastatingly handsome. All she wanted to do was kiss those perfect lips, run her hands over the hard muscles of his chest and let him take her. Either she was a sex-crazed fiend or he had some kind of hypnotic power over her, but Maya would do her best not to let him see that.

Just as Legolas had anticipated, she made a mad dash for the bedroom, yelping when he caught her around the waist. The elf tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms over her head.

"I've got you," came the husky whisper that sent shivers up Maya's spine. She could feel her cheeks flushing with desire as he moved his lips within an inch of her own.

She contemplated giving in, it would be so easy, but Maya was determined to make him suffer. Plus she was kind of enjoying this twisted bout of foreplay they'd become engaged in.

She slowly brought her lips to one of his earlobes and began sucking at the sensitive skin, smiling triumphantly when the muscles of Legolas' jaw tightened. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a breathless moan as she ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear, paying special attention to the tip.

She relished in the fact that she knew his one weakness, the one thing that could bring his guard down. Maya felt his grip on her arms weakening as he gave in to her ministrations.

"Looks like I'm the one who's got you," she whispered teasingly into his ear and before he had a chance to react, Legolas was being flipped onto his back. When she was free of his grasp, Maya ran like bloody hell towards the bathroom and barricaded the door.

The elf stared incredulously in the direction of the bathroom as he heard the bolt being slid into place. Then came the unmistakable sound of clothing being shed and the splash of water when Maya entered the tub. For a moment, Legolas contemplated breaking down the door but very soon came to his sense when he realized Aragorn would probably have his head.

His nostrils flared slightly from the rush of desire coursing through his body and he smirked; If she wanted to play games, he was certainly not one to back away from a challenge, but he would make her his before the night was through.

Legolas was doing up the clasps of his silver tunic when Maya finally emerged from the bathroom. She'd purposely decided on a cream coloured gown with a slightly more revealing neckline – at least what could be counted as revealing in Middle-Earth.

Soon she was acutely aware of the blue gaze fixed on her. The elf's eyes roamed her body, over the curve of her hip and her exposed collarbones as far down as the dress would allow him to see.

"You look beautiful," he said, knowing well enough that she'd worn the dress to entice him and soon we was imagining the best way to take it off her.

"Thank you," replied Maya, flashing him her sweetest smile. He appeared unfazed by her choice of outfit but she knew him well enough to see through the mask; he was fighting to contain himself and she was enjoying every moment of his torment.

It was only when he took a tentative step towards her and brushed his lips against hers that she realized just how much trouble she was in; His kiss wordlessly voiced a promise of things to come that night, a promise which he intended to fulfill. Maya had to fight against every instinct to keep from wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in again.

Inwardly she groaned. Was she going to be reduced to this every time they went more than a week without sex?

The dazed look in her eyes and the increased rate of her breathing told Legolas that he'd won this round and he smiled triumphantly.

"Come," he said with a hint of amusement, "We are already late."

He took hold of his wife's hand and led her out of their quarters. As she came back to her senses, Maya mentally chided herself for letting her guard down. From now on she was determined to have the upper hand.

xxxXxxx

Over the course of the evening and to the great amusement of their friends, Maya and Legolas were stealing glances at one another from across the room. He would hold her eyes with one of those looks that made her weak in the knees while she replied with a sultry stare of her own.

"You are cruel," said Arwen, giggling, "I do not believe I've ever seen anyone make a man work so hard."

Maya winked and chanced another glance towards her husband who seemed very uninterested in his conversation with Faramir.

"We've been locked in this game of cat and mouse all evening and I've vowed that I won't be the mouse this time."

"He is a warrior, Maya, he is patient and calculating," warned Arwen, "He will wait until the right moment to strike."

Moments later, loud cheers erupted at a table at the far end of the room where Gimli and Aragorn were engaged in some sort of a chugging contest. Maya and Arwen looked over to see that the dwarf of had him beat by 3 tankards and was showing no signs of slowing down, though Aragorn looked a little worse for wear as, with a loud bang, he set his own cup down on the table.

_'For someone who didn't want a party, seems like he's enjoying himself quite a bit,' _thought Maya, laughing as the dwarf let out of roar of victory when the King decided he'd had enough.

In one of the far corners of the room she spied Merry and Pippin dancing to the cheerful music, mugs of ale in hand, and Gandalf was engaged in deep conversation with Tauriel at another one of the tables.

Something didn't feel right about this party, it lacked the energy of the one she'd attended at the Glittering Caves. But then again, this company was certainly not a bunch of alcoholic dwarves with massive beards either. Though the atmosphere was buoyant and all were in high spirits, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing and Maya felt it was time to shake things up.

"I'll be right back," she told Arwen.

Maya made a bee-line for the hobbits, bursting into giggles as Pippin tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the stone floor.

"I need your help guys," she said when she was able to get her laughter under control.

"With what?" asked Merry, finishing off his ale before attempting to lift a very drunk Pippin off the ground.

"We need to liven this place up a bit," said Maya, "I think we should play a really fun drinking game I know from back home, but we need to get a few people in on it."

Pippin's face lit up and he almost tripped again before Merry steadied him. "We're in."

Moments later, Maya and the hobbits had commandeered one of the long tables and the entire room watched with intrigue as she placed sets of six metal cups on each end and proceeded to fill them half-way with ale.

"I don't know what yer up to lassie," said Gimli, not entirely certain about this 'game' she was playing, "But I better not catch ye wastin' any."

She smirked, filling up the last cup. "Don't you worry Gimli, no one is going to be wasting any ale tonight," Maya reassured.

"Does anyone have a coin that they don't mind donating for the night?" she asked finally, looking around at the room of puzzled faces. Only Legolas smirked, knowing exactly what game she was going to be teaching them for he'd learned as much through Justin during his time on Earth.

Faramir searched his pouch before handing her a bronze coin and her lips turned up into an excited smile; it was time to teach the Fellowship of the Ring and company to play beer pong – or would that be ale pong here? It certainly didn't have the same ring to it.

"Alright," she began, "So this is a game that I used to play at parties back home. There is one team of two people for each end of the table and the objective is for each team to try and toss the coin into the cups on the other side."

"What fun is that if ye cannot drink?" grumbled the dwarf.

Maya laughed at Gimli's impatience. He took drinking more seriously than some of the frat boys in college.

"I'm getting to that part Gimli," she said before proceeding with her explanations, "Now as I was saying, when one team manages to get the coin into one of the cups on the other side, one person from the team on that side has to drink out of that cup. It keeps going like this until all of the cups are empty on one side, the side with the empty cups loses-"

"Then tell me lass, what is the incentive to win?" interrupted the dwarf.

Maya scowled, thinking she was going to wring his hairy neck if he didn't stop anytime soon. Too bad she'd left the frying pan back in her room, she was starting to think it would come in handy.

When all the questions were answered, the party guests were paired off and the first teams to go head to head were Faramir and Pippin versus Aragorn and Gimli.

It turned out that Faramir was actually a pretty good shot, sinking the coin on the first try.

"Drink dwarf," he challenged, "Unless you cannot handle it."

"I was drinking before ye were conceived, laddie," Gimli countered as he lifted the cup and downed its contents in one gulp.

Soon enough, Gimli and Aragorn were down to their last cup while they'd only managed to eliminate three on the opposite side.

Maya watched with amusement as the dwarf strained his neck like a chicken, trying to aim for one of the tankards. For a seasoned warrior, he sure threw like an old woman. Apparently being able to wield a battle axe did not guarantee beer pong skills.

The coin sailed over the cups and Merry caught in in his hand. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he aimed for the win and tossed the coin back to the other side. The room watched with anticipation as it spun around the rim and landed with a clank.

"Yes!" cried Faramir, swooping the hobbit into his arms for a victory hug as he spun the little guy around.

Maya came up to Gimli and put her hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "I guess you won't have to worry about having an incentive to win," she teased, laughing as he scowled.

Walking away, she wasn't expecting to be accosted by Legolas who held her firmly around the waist.

"I don't suppose I could steal my wife for a match?" he asked looking towards the table, laughing as Gimli and Aragorn argued over whose aim was worse.

Maya looked up at him pensively and shook her head, enjoying the look of confusion on her husband's face. "I've already got a partner," she said with a wink. Who said she didn't have the upper hand?

Legolas watched her walk off, eyebrows raised in utter perplexity, towards Gandalf.

"Do you want to play beer pong?" she asked.

The wizard looked at her and shook his head, "I will not engage in such juvenile pass-times."

Maya looked over at the table where Pippin and Gimli – who apparently wanted a rematch – were standing awaiting their opponents.

"If you play, you'll get to challenge Pippin," she baited, smiling when the wizard's face lit up.

Gandalf eyed the beer pong table pensively before looking back at Maya.

"You make a tempting offer," he said, taking a haul of his pipe.

Turned out Gandalf was a beer pong wizard – literally. He took out cup after cup with flawless efficiency, even performing a trick shot once in a while. The guy was a master and when Pippin managed to pick off one of their cups, he drank like a pro.

Playing drinking games with Gandalf, now _that _was worthy of a fangirl moment. The guy had his toss down to a science and actually showed Maya how to throw the coin with better efficiency.

When the time came for Gandalf to finish off the last cup, he eyed the hobbit with a ferocity that made Maya erupt into a fit of laughter; Pippin actually looked as though he peed his pants.

"Crush him," she encouraged and the wizard gave her a knowing look before he sunk the coin into the cup.

The whole room erupted into cheers and she clanked her tankard of ale with Gandalf's.

"I think we make a good team," she said and the wizard laughed.

"We do."

xxxXxxx

As the night wore on, everyone had a chance to play several rounds and the evidence was clearly written in the dozens of cups strewn across the floor. Maya looked around the room to see Merry and Pippin dancing sedately on one of the tables. Faramir and Aragorn were passed out in the corner as Arwen looked on in disapproval. The only ones who were not totally plastered were the elves, but that was no surprise.

Legolas was tending to Gimli who was absolutely worse for wear, not even caring that most of his ale was ending up on his beard and clothing.

Putting her hands to her face, Maya could tell her own cheeks were flushed from drinking; either the air was dense or she'd had far more ale than intended. Deciding to venture out of the hall for some air, she felt with a sense of contentment that the night had been a success.

Perhaps Tauriel was starting to warm up to her as well, after all the elleth had joined in to play a few rounds of beer pong with them. Maya would just have to be patient, taking the time to earn her trust and friendship.

As she walked through the dark, vacant halls of the citadel, Maya smiled to herself. Things were finally starting to look up; every day her stress-related symptoms were fading and the tea was definitely helping with the nausea. Aside from her obvious problems with the plumbing of this world, maybe she was finally adjusting.

She was abruptly pulled from her reverie when a hand caught hold of her own, spinning her into a pair of strong arms. Within seconds, her eyes fell upon the intense blue gaze of her husband.

_'Oh man am I in trouble,'_ she thought, gulping as Legolas' lips turned up into a roguish grin.

"And where do you think you're off to?" he asked with amusement.

She was caught, her wrists trapped in his iron grasp.

"Just going for some air," she stammered, her heart racing with anticipation. Who was she kidding? She wanted this as much as he did.

Legolas took an assertive step forward, brushing his lips with hers, his heart pounding.

"You torment me," breathed the elf, the frustration clearly written on his face.

"I know," she whispered, her eyes lidded with desire for him.

In mere seconds, Legolas closed the distance between them, drowning out Maya's gasp of surprise as he captured her lips in a series of hungry kisses.

Maya tangled her fingers through his hair, desperately trying to bring him closer as she deepened the kiss. It was almost animalistic in nature, hours worth of pent up frustration being released as love and desire pushed all thoughts from their minds. All that mattered were his hands on her body, his lips moving over hers with an aggression that sent her heart racing.

Legolas moved his hand down to her backside, intent on pressing her as close to him as their bodies would allow, moaning as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gently nibbled.

Time meant nothing. The world meant nothing. It didn't even matter who'd won their silly competition; the only thing that meant anything was the feeling of lips on lips and skin on skin. It was exhilarating, drugging, and almost too much to handle.

Maya felt dizzy, moaning as he brought his lips to her neck, teasing and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Soon, losing his patience, Legolas lifted her up and carried her through the dark corridor, his stride was quick and silent as he made his way towards their quarters with haste. Maya kissed him as he walked with a fire she didn't even know she had in her and he responded with equal intensity, his tongue gliding over hers in a battle of dominance.

They stopped several times throughout their journey, Maya finding herself pressed up against the cold stone wall, their breathing becoming shallow as hands roamed and their lips stubbornly refused to part.

When they finally made it back to their room, Legolas shifted her weight into one of his arms as he opened the door, closing it again with his foot and sliding the bolt in place.

Maya groaned in frustration as her husband broke the kiss and set her down on the ground. She looked up at him first with confusion and then with surprise as he tore her dress open at the neckline, peeling the fabric off her and tossing the offending garment to the floor.

"I liked that dress!" she protested.

Legolas smiled deviously and pulled her into his arms.

"Right now, I do not have the patience required to unlace it," he breathed between kisses.

Soon the rest of their clothing was shed and their shadows played on the walls as Legolas and Maya consummated their love, the torn dress long forgotten on the floor.

xxxXxxx

When Legolas woke the next morning, Maya was cradled in his arms with her head on his chest, her breathing shallow as she slept. He brushed a stray lock away from her face and kissed her forehead; recalling instances of last night when they'd made love with an unprecedented fierceness.

Maya's lids gently fluttered and soon Legolas was looking down into sparkling green eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, snuggling against his chest.

The elf smiled, content to simply hold her in his arms, his fingers tracing small patterns on her back all the way down to where the sheets covered the rest of her body.

"I love you," he said softly.

Maya looked up at him before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. She smiled dreamily, running her fingers over his cheek down to trace his mouth.

"I always think about the first time we kissed," she said, "and how every time feels like the first time."

Legolas kissed her lovingly, lacing their fingers together. He never tired of holding his wife like this, and his heart raced every time he thought of how lucky he was. She loved him with a passion that mirrored his own and that was all he would ever need; his wife and any future elflings they were fortunate enough to be blessed with.

Their family.

"I do not have any meetings today."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Maya asked happily. She was eager for them to spend a whole morning in bed together, something they hadn't had the chance to do since arriving in Middle-Earth.

Unfortunately, their bliss was short lived as soon they were disturbed by a knock at the door. Legolas groaned in frustration; the perfect moment was ruined. Was it impossible to be granted one day where he was not called upon to be a slave to his responsibilities?

"Ignore it, maybe they'll go away," suggested Maya, hoping that this unwanted intruder would get the message and leave them alone.

Whoever it was turned out to be persistent as a second, third and fourth knock were heard. Maya sighed as Legolas gently disentangled himself from her, smiling apologetically.

"Do not move from that bed," he said, kissing her lips one last time, "I will rid us of this interruption."

Maya watched as he quickly donned his tunic and leggings, amid more impatient knocks, before walking to answer the door. Opening it slightly, the elf was surprised to see a very frazzled-looking guard standing out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lord," he said awkwardly, knowing well enough that he was interrupting, "The King has arrived."

Legolas' eyes widened, his heart beat accelerating. "When?" he pressed.

"Moments ago," said the guard, "He's requested your presence immediately."

The elf sighed defeatedly, pressing his lips into a thin line as he attempted to formulate some sort of plan of action.

"Inform my father that I will be down shortly," he said after a few moments.

When he closed the door, Legolas found Maya sitting up on the bed, looking white as a ghost. Her entire body was trembling with the realization that the moment she'd been dreading for months had arrived.

xxxXxxx

As they walked down towards the great hall, the weight of their steps resounded forebodingly through the corridors.

Maya reached for Legolas' hand, her heart racing with fear as every step brought them closer and closer. She'd known this moment would come and she'd prepared herself as best she could, rehearsing exactly what she would do and what she would say when she came face to face with Thranduil but today courage failed her; she was panic-stricken, a complete and utter mess of nerves.

Legolas attempted to reassure his wife with a smile, but it was to no avail. She could sense that he was nervous and that only served to fuel her agitation.

As they reached the hall, Maya let go of Legolas' hand in a panic. Her eyes immediately caught sight of Arwen and Aragorn but as her gaze scanned the room it fell on three tall, robed figures, each with long golden hair.

Her heart pounded as she caught sight of a crown of mithril and leaves adorning the head of the middle figure. Her palms began to sweat and her throat dried up as she distinguished a familiar pair of piercing blue eyes which soon became fixed on her and her husband.

"Legolas," greeted the elven King as they approached. For a moment she saw a hint of emotion in Thranduil's face as he pulled his son in for an embrace but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone,

"How is this possible?" asked the King as he released his son, "I did not trust to hope that you had returned, but alas I am overjoyed to have been proven wrong."

"I am overjoyed to be home, though it is a long tale," said Legolas, smiling despite the conflicting emotions coursing through him. On the one hand, he was delighted to see his father but on the other, he was worried about what this meeting would do to his wife.

Thranduil examined his son, sensing an unusual hesitation in his mannerisms, and his gaze slowly drifted to the young woman at Legolas' side.

The silence hung thickly in the air and Maya slowly shuffled towards her husband, her heart beating under the scrutiny of the elven King's penetrating gaze. Only for a moment was Thranduil's surprise betrayed as he observed the slight quiver in her lips, the trembling of her body and the subtle imperfections that revealed exactly what she was; a mortal.

His silent examination of her only lasted a few moments but it felt like an eternity to Maya, who would have burst into tears had she not stopped breathing. This was positively the most terrifying experience of her entire life, easily beating out the time Jen had convinced her to go to a haunted house.

Thranduil's face remained expressionless and calm despite the questions racing through his mind. Who was this woman and why was she in the company of his son?

"Legolas," he said turning to the Prince, "I do not believe we have been introduced."

"_Adar,_ this is Maya," Legolas said hesitantly, "She is the reason I stand before you today. If it were not for her aid, I would not have returned."

He would wait until he could speak to his father privately before introducing Maya as his wife and telling him of how she came to be in Middle-Earth. For now he refused to put her in such a vulnerable position, not when they had an audience.

Maya mustered up the little bit of courage she had left and attempted a curtsy, though it ended up looking more like a bad attempt at a yoga pose.

"Your highness," she said timidly, "It is a pleasure."

Thranduil's piercing eyes drifted down her arm to the small, gold bracelet on her wrist and his heart seized with a pang of familiarity.

Wishing to examine it further, he reached for Maya's trembling hand and with every glint of the precious metal, his fears were confirmed.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, releasing her after what seemed an eternity, "It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude for the return of my son."

Though his face remained devoid of emotion, Thranduil was plagued by an even greater question, one that burned down to the very depths of his soul and stirred up painful memories from a time long passed; Why was this woman wearing his wife's bracelet?

He knew that she'd given it to their son long ago and he knew exactly what it meant.

xxxXxxx

_Gi suilon_ – I greet you.

_Ni veren an gi ngovaned_ – I am pleased to meet you.

_Adar_ - Father

**A/N:** Enter Thranduil! So this was a difficult chapter to write because of him, he's one of those characters that no one really knows much about but I'll do my best with him. Now we also know what's wrong with Maya and why her body was acting all weird too.

In the mean time, I hope you liked the chapter. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts - was it too much fluff? Not enough comedy?

Please review! They're a great incentive to update fast ;)

Check out **KDSkywalker**'s fics **Reflections: Beginnings** and **Reflections: Family**. I love them to bits!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hey all! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I was happy to hear that you all liked what you read about my initial portrayal of Thranduil. You're going to be seeing quite a bit of Thranduil in this next chapter, so I would love your feedback.

Thank you to **theviolinxx, MyLovelyRabbit, floweringbirdies, Wunderkind4006, lotrjesusfreak, allonsylotr, bntjammer, Guest, soulsistersinaslan, SavannahMaethilwen, LegolasGreenleafLove, kenjisakura, RowanRamirez, annafan, horseyyay, AppleCreamPie, Neko of Light, Brigid the Fae, Alexandra, Uchiha no Kaori, Dark ring of hope, Guest, Sandy-wmd **and **KDSkywalker.**

A big thank you to **KDSkywalker** for her help once more!

**Note:** Italics are conversations in Sindarin!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 19**

Thranduil forced his eyes from Maya's wrist and turned his attention to his son. Azure gazes melded together like the meeting of two great oceans; searching and revealing.

Legolas' heart raced within his chest. He was well aware that their secret had been unearthed ; he'd seen the careful examination of his mother's bracelet and his father's gaze held nothing but questions. Thranduil appeared to be quite serene, but the Prince knew to see past the veil that could so easily deceive the young eyes of a mortal.

Thranduil felt a pang in his heart, a familiar sadness that he'd successfully subdued long ago. In his mind, he could still see the scared little elfling, his own helplessness as he revealed that _naneth_ was not coming back, the tears on his son's little cheek and the vow to protect him from all harm. The last time he'd allowed himself to think of her was on the night a messenger arrived to tell him that their son had disappeared.

"Perhaps your tale is best suited for a later time," said Thranduil, after a long moment of silence, "My company is fatigued from the long journey and wish to refresh themselves."

"Of course," replied Legolas, wondering when his father would send for him.

Here in the Great hall in front of Maya and the rest of their audience, the King had only allowed for Legolas to see a fragment of his sentiments. It was not a question of 'if' but of 'when'; the Prince was quite certain he would hear about these sentiments in far greater detail later and he was dreading it.

Aragorn stepped up to the King and his advisors, informing them that their rooms were arranged.

"Your company will be housed in the North wing," he said, before shooting a worried glance in Maya's direction. "I hope that it is to your liking."

Thranduil nodded slowly. "_Hannon le. _The generous hospitality of your halls is unchanged, King Elessar."

He took one stride towards his son and pulled him into another embrace. "The Valar have blessed me with your return, _ion nin_. I've missed you."

Despite his apprehension, Legolas was pleased to see his father again after so long and returned the embrace.

"And I've missed you_, adar_."

Maya stood watching the two elves, her green eyes holding a mixture of happiness for her husband and trepidation for what awaited them.

It wasn't long before the company from the Woodland Realm was being escorted to their quarters and she felt the King's eyes on her one last time.

When they were gone, Legolas approached and pulled her trembling body into his arms. Gradually her muscles relaxed and she melted into his strong frame.

"You did well, _meleth nin_," he reassured her, lovingly stroking her hair.

"That was terrifying," she said. She'd never been sized up like that before. Thranduil was an imposing figure if he could send her cowering like a child at 26 years old.

Arwen took several steps towards her friends and placed her hand on Maya's shoulder comfortingly.

"He seemed transfixed by the bracelet on your wrist," she remarked with furrowed eyebrows.

Maya pulled away from Legolas slightly, groaning as realization hit her. "She's right. Your father must have recognized it as being your mother's. He has to be suspecting something now."

Legolas smiled sadly.

"Our love is no longer a secret to him," he said softly.

Maya felt Arwen's hand slide from her shoulder down to her own hand. She looked up at her husband questioningly as her heart began to work on overdrive.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice rising slightly, "How would he know from a bracelet? You said it yourself, I'm the reason you were able to get back here. Maybe you gave it to me as a 'thank you', or maybe…"

She was babbling now, her mouth trying to convince her mind of things that she knew were far from logical. Why would Legolas give away one of his most prized possessions out of gratitude? He wouldn't, not something that he held so dear to his heart. She knew that none of her reasoning made sense but it was better to be in denial than to face the fact that Thranduil and his crazy eyebrows were probably going to throttle her in her sleep.

Aragorn watched as Maya descended into a fit of hysteria and he had to admit he felt sorry for the girl. He'd had enough problems with Elrond when it was discovered that he was in love with the Lord of Rivendell's daughter. As trying as it was, Lord Elrond was no Thranduil, and Aragorn wasn't certain how the elven king would react to this news.

"Maybe I can hide until he leaves," she suggested, "or-"

"Maya," Aragorn said softly, putting his hands up to stop her protesting, "You followed Legolas to Middle Earth, and even a blind man can see that you are devoted to him. At the very least, you do not have to carry the burden of a secret any longer."

"He is right," said Arwen, "The nature of your relationship has been revealed and now only Thranduil can decide if he will embrace it or reject the notion altogether."

Maya subconsciously ran her fingers over the gold bracelet. "and if he chooses the latter?"

Legolas reached out to pull her in again, softly kissing her forehead. "It matters not, I will never forsake our love," he said, bringing Maya's chin up with his fingers, their eyes meeting.

She snuggled into his chest, burying her face in his warmth; the idea that Thranduil could decide never to accept her was a hard one to swallow and she knew that it would bother Legolas, no matter how brave he appeared.

And she thought _her _father was bad. Thranduil made him appear almost docile.

"No matter the outcome," said Arwen, "Your friends are with you, we always will be."

xxxXxxx

To the great surprise of Rissien, the most trusted advisor to the Crown, Thranduil rapidly paced the floor of his apartments; his anger, his disappointment and his worry all culminating as visions of a golden bracelet on a mortal woman's arm consumed him.

The Elven King of the Woodland Realm was known for his near-legendary temper, but never had Rissien seen his sovereign so torn. The Crown Prince's attachment to a mortal would hold disastrous consequences for the Royal family and could jeopardize future negotiations with Dorwinion.

"_Do we yet know the nature of their relationship?_" he asked hesitantly, his gaze moving back and forth with the impatient strides of his leader, "_Have they...bonded?_"

Thranduil's hard eyes came to rest upon his oldest, dearest friend, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"_The gift of Maerwen's bracelet was meant to symbolize his love for this woman,_" he said, disdain and disappointment marring his voice, "_I've never known my son to be so careless. Falling in love with a mortal risks his own life as well as the safety of the kingdom. If the Dorwinion elves break the alliance we will have exhausted our list of close allies. The Kingdoms of men are at a great distance from us should we need aid and Lothlorien is weakening._"

Rissien nodded his understanding, "_But are they bonded? For if he has taken her to wife, the Dorwinion betrothal is ended. In such circumstances we will have to salvage what little we can of the alliance._"

The thought of his son wedded and bound to a mortal was almost too much for Thranduil to bear. The mere thought was enough to strike fear in his heart; he'd already lost his beloved, he would not lose his son as well.

"_The thought is absurd, he would not be so heedless,_" said the King with a degree of finality to his voice that made Rissien hesitate in his next words.

"_Absurd,_" he replied tentatively, "_but not impossible. The King and Queen of this very realm are a fine example, as is the tale of Beren and Luthien, that elves and men can form bonds of love."_

Having known Legolas since his birth, Rissien had observed the Prince as they stood in the great hall coming to the conclusion that it was too late to reason with him, to convince him to forsake her. When an ellon or an elleth gave their heart, it was for eternity and to separate them now would cause Thranduil's only son to fade from his grief.

There would be no marriage to Alassiel of the Dorwinion elves.

"_My son will not follow the star-crossed path of Beren and Luthien_," Thranduil retorted, fear and anger bubbling beneath his veil of composure and elegant bearing, "_Nor will the Crown Prince forsake his people when they are in need._"

Hearing a knock at the door, Rissien rose from his chair to answer, looking back as the King sighed in despair.

"I was told his Majesty required my services," said a servant at the door.

Thranduil moved to the join Rissien at the door and nodded slowly. "Inform my son that I will be expecting him in my quarters," he said, "We have much to discuss."

The servant indicated his understanding and bowed low before taking his leave.

Without a word, the King slowly retreated to his bedchamber, leaving his advisor in the study to oversee the details of a tentative plan of action for the next meeting with the Dorwinion royal family.

With a troubled mind, Thranduil approached the giant wooden dresser. Reaching his hands up to remove his crown he deposed it on a red velvet cloth and sighed once more. His greatest fears were upon him and for only the second time in his life, Oropher's son felt the burning of endless uncertainty within his soul.

xxxXxxx

After the initial meeting with his father, husband and wife withdrew from the throne room with troubled hearts.

_'This is not good, this is so not good,'_ Maya thought to herself, walking down the hall at Legolas' side. Now that she didn't have Thranduil's piercing blue eyes boring into her, she'd recovered from her shock and could finally concentrate on the horrific reality of the situation; her father-in-law hated her and he was going to hate her even more when he found out about his new title.

Nope. She was definitely not going to be earning any daughter-in-law of the year awards. How did one win over their husband's highly intimidating father, who just so happened to be a King?

Suddenly, Maya was hit with a very disturbing thought; Thranduil was the closest thing she had to a father-figure in this world.

She shuddered, the words 'Kill me now' flashing through her mind. Things were going from bad to worse. Every time she managed to take one step forward in her quest to become a part of this world and to build a life with the one she loved, a new difficulty arose only to send her flying three steps back.

Did the powers of this world enjoy seeing her suffer? She supposed so because soon it would be time to face the music – Thranduil's gloriously bushy, disapproving eyebrows to be exact – and she had a not-so-sneaking suspicion that if she emerged from this experience with her life, she would be permanently scarred.

Legolas glanced over at Maya, observing the way she nervously bit her lip and twirled a lock of strawberry blonde hair around her index finger. Just as her health was beginning to show signs of improvement, her body and mind were being plagued by additional stress and he worried for her.

He knew that he would be sent for, it was only a matter of time; but until then the Woodland Prince was determined to lift the spirits of his beloved.

"Will you allow me to show you something?" he asked, abruptly ending their long bout of silent walking.

Maya watched as Legolas came to a halt before her and extended his hand, reaching for hers. Their fingers touched and she looked up into his eyes before squeezing her hand around his.

The elf smiled before starting off down the hall in a haste. Despite everything that happened that morning, Maya found herself giggling as he led her through the vast network of stone hallways and into the gardens.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as they walked past beautiful trees, shrubs and flowering plants.

"Follow me," said Legolas, smiling at her impatience, as he led her through a small opening in one of the white stone walls until they reached an area sealed off from the rest of the world; a private garden.

In the small clearing, intricately crafted stone arches were supported by white pillars. These were at the mercy of ivies and roses which climbed the length of the cylindrical structures to form a canopy of pinks and light purples.

For a moment, Maya forgot about all of their woes and absentmindedly ventured into the garden, looking about her in wonder; it was mystical, as though the sun would stay forever shining and the rain were eternally banished from tainting it's beauty. Here, sorrow had no place and Maya had left hers beyond the wall.

Legolas walked close behind her, taking pleasure in the smile that came so naturally and lit up her features. He felt a surge of happiness flow through his body as she turned to look at him and that smile became his.

"What is this place?" she asked, her senses occupied by the bursting colours of blooming flowers, the whisperings of a small creek as it flowed through a bed of pebbles, and the warble of birds.

The elf approached and took her hands, smiling warmly. "This garden belongs to the King and Queen of Gondor," he said, "It was my gift to Arwen and Aragorn when they were wed."

Maya's eyes lit up with wonder and Legolas chuckled.

"You made this?"

He nodded, slinking his arm around her waist. "And I will make one for you in Ithilien, if you wish."

"Only if we can enjoy it together," said Maya, leaning in to close the distance between their lips.

Legolas brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face, moving to tangle his fingers in her hair as he kissed her.

She smiled against his lips, blushing slightly when they pulled away. Maya didn't know how but all of her worries about Thranduil seemed to have melted away in this moment and her husband left her feeling like a teenager dancing around her bedroom after a first date.

The Elven Prince took her hand and led her over to one of the benches by the creek. She gently rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned in towards her.

"What did you mean earlier when you said the bracelet had a greater significance?" she asked after a few moments.

Legolas kissed the top of her head and allowed his fingers to trace Maya's wrist, gently gliding over the precious metal.

"As you know, it belonged to my mother, but I never revealed why she gave it me," he said, smiling when Maya placed her hand over his, "I was an elfling when I received it from her and she told me to give it to the one who held my heart. That is why my father was so swift in his deductions about us."

"But you gave it to me before we kissed on the rooftop," Maya said.

The Prince looked into her eyes and released her wrist so that he could cup her face. "My heart knew what it desired long before I had the courage to act upon it."

Maya smiled, her heart doing summersaults in her chest. "So did mine," she whispered, eyes sparkling as she leaned in to capture his lips in a long, slow kiss.

The two shared several more kisses and stayed wrapped in each other's arms for long moments before reluctantly deciding that it was it was time to head back to rejoin the rest of the world.

As they walked hand in hand towards the citadel, Maya and Legolas each took turns stealing loving glances at once another, smiling whenever one of them got caught.

Their blissful moment was short lived as a messenger accosted them and the Prince released a heavy sigh.

"His Majesty, the King, requests your presence in his quarters," said the messenger in a panic. It had taken far longer than expected to find the King's son and he had searched the entire citadel grounds before happening upon the Prince and his wife in the garden.

Legolas nodded and turned to Maya, bringing her hand up to his lips.

"I will try not to be too long," he said, his heart sinking. He'd rather enjoyed their afternoon only to have it tainted by the thought of a discussion with his father.

Maya smiled reassuringly, secretly pleased she wasn't the one facing Thranduil right then but nervous about the outcome of this conversation.

"I'll wait for you in the hall," she said, seeing the look of uncertainty on his face, "You can tell me how it goes."

With a squeeze of her hand, Legolas reluctantly left her in the gardens and proceeded with haste towards the North Wing where his father's company was housed.

Maya was left standing alone in a sea of green shrubs, blowing a kiss when her husband chanced one last look in her direction. Walking back in the direction of the dining hall, she decided to find Gimli. She would welcome any distraction at this point, including the methodology of axe sharpening.

xxxXxxx

Thranduil found himself pacing the floor again, but this time out of sheer impatience.

_'What reason could that boy possibly have to warrant such a delay?'_ he thought, his eyes gazing at the door as though he could magically make his son appear.

"_He will come,_" said Rissien in an effort to calm him.

Moments later, a knock sounded against the large oak door of the King's quarters and Legolas entered to find his father looking out the window with Rissien sitting on one of the chairs.

"_You wished to see me, adar_," he said with as little feeling as possible, though his heart involuntarily began to race as his father turned to face him, holding him with scrutinizing blue eyes.

Rissien rose and walked over to greet the Prince, marvelling at the clear strength of character that shone through his being. In many ways, he resembled Thranduil but Legolas was also different.

_'He will make a fine ruler someday,' _thought the advisor.

"_I will take my leave,_" he announced, feeling that this was a conversation he had no place in. With his sovereign's permission, and a final nod to Legolas, he silently slipped out into the corridor, leaving father and son alone in the room.

"_Please, sit,_" said Thranduil gesturing to the chair, but Legolas made no move to sit down.

Sighing the King approached his son. "_It seems as though you have quite the tale to tell, ion nin. Mithrandir told us you'd disappeared into thin air, how is this possible?_"

The Prince proceeded to recount his story to his father; from the altercation with the hobbits to his living in a parallel world called earth, ending the tale with how they landed in Gimli's bechamber – with the exclusion of certain sensitive details.

"_Though I am pleased with your return and I owe this woman a debt of gratitude for her aid,_" began the King, "_I cannot allow your relationship to progress._"

Legolas stared at his father defiantly but said nothing.

"_I know what she is to you,_" continued the King, "_And I request that it be put to an end._"

"_You will not ask me to forsake the woman I love, adar_," replied Legolas, his eyes continued to silently challenge the King, "_I have given her my heart and she has given me hers. None can change that now._"

Thranduil pressed his lips into a thin line and took a step closer so that he was towering over his son.

"_You will not ask me as father to watch my son perish from his grief when she meets her death,_" he seethed, "_and you will not ask me as King to watch you destroy a vital alliance for my people, all for the sake of a mortal's passing fancy._"

Legolas clenched his fist in anger, the blood boiling within his veins.

"_It matters not what you believe, either as my father or as my King,_" he said furiously, "_This was my decision to make and it was made long ago-_"

"_Are you bonded with this woman?_" interrupted Thranduil, "_Tell me now Legolas once and for all, for my patience is wearing thin, have you taken this woman to wife?_"

"_I am_," came the unfaltering reply and the Elven King's usually tranquil features became tense with rage.

"_Do you realize what you have done?_" he rebuked, his voice raising so that even out in the hallway, Rissien could hear the travelling sound of anger. "_You have jeopardized the future of my people, of our people. You have created a crisis of diplomacy with our strongest allies, all for the sake of some mortal wench!_"

Legolas took a challenging step forward, his eyes cold with vexation.

"_You will never again speak ill of my wife,_" he snarled, "_I care not that you are my father, I will not hesitate to make you regret it._"

"_I should punish your insolence, your carelessness, your disregard for your duty as the Crown Prince of my realm. You truly do not realize what you have done,_" countered Thranduil as he once more began to pace the floor, "_When the Dorwinion elves learn of your bond with this...woman, they will have nothing to do with us and we will be vulnerable to attack from the East. They are amassing in numbers, bent on destroying the last great Elven Kingdom._"

"_Moreover, when she dies you will fade and leave your colony without a leader, you will leave me without a son,_" he continued, "_I have already lost your naneth and I refuse to lose you._"

"_It is done,_ _adar_," said Legolas, his face softening at his father's revelation, "_I have made my decision._ _Naneth would wish for me to follow my heart's desire. I love Maya and I wish to spend as much time as I can with her at my side, even if it is but a lifetime. The Valar themselves have blessed our union._"

Thranduil gazed at his son, his nostrils flaring subtly as he realized his predicament. Legolas was following the path of Beren and Luthien, doomed to fade when the ravages of time stole his loved one from him. He'd made a promise to protect his son after Maerwen's death and he was failing her.

"_You wish for me to accept this woman and yet all she offers is the death of my only son,_" he said.

"_I fear nothing in this world, not even the possibility of death, and yet...a life without Maya terrifies me,_" said Legolas, imploring his father to understand. "_I cannot sway my heart, it has chosen her._"

Thranduil examined his son, having come to the realization long before that his son's heart was lost to Maya. There was nothing to be done now. Legolas' only hope would be the Undying Lands when she finally met her fate and even then, the King was not certain that his son would agree to sail.

"_When you have elflings of your own, perhaps you will see why this union brings sorrow to my heart._"

He breathed a heavy sigh of frustration. Marriage was sacred to his people and for that reason alone he would be forced to recognize the mortal as his son's wife, but he would not condone it, nor would he allow Legolas to go unpunished for his heedlessness.

"_We ride to Dorwinion in two days time,_" he ordered, "_As the Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen you will fulfill your duty to your people and attempt to salvage what you can of the alliance._"

Legolas nodded his understanding. He hated the thought of leaving Maya, but he had a duty to perform.

"_I will take responsibility for my actions,_" he stated evenly.

Tranduil moved to the window and stared out at the vast plains of Pelennor. "_Your love may yet be responsible for bringing down a Kingdom. I hope that you are prepared to live with that knowledge, ion nin._"

xxxXxxx

Maya was sitting by the fire, telling Gimli and Arwen about she found herself dateless at the high school Prom because her father scared the poor guy to death with an interrogation worthy of the CIA.

"I got all dressed up and everything only to find out that my date made a swift exit by pretending he needed to use the bathroom," she said and that led to a whole discussion about how Legolas and her dad nearly killed each other at the dinner table upon their first meeting.

"Ha! I would have paid handsomely to see that," said Gimli with a roar of laughter.

Arwen smacked him playfully on the arm, "You are terrible. Poor Legolas has had his fair share of terrible luck with fathers as of late."

_'You can say that again,'_ thought Maya. From a distance she saw her husband entering the room and the look of defeat marring his features told her that things hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped.

"How did it go?" she asked as he approached.

Legolas slumped down into one of the chairs with a sigh and brought his hand to his forehead, rubbing away at his frustration.

"He was furious. He accused me of being irresponsible and of not caring for our people. He questioned my abilities as a leader," he said, "He agreed to acknowledge our union but only because marriage is sacred, not out of acceptance of our love."

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat. She was expecting this kind of reaction from Thranduil but it still stung to hear the words.

Gimli sighed, "Well laddie, ye were braver than I would have been in facing yer father," he said, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder, "Ye will always have my strength and friendship to draw upon, no matter what that elf King says."

Legolas looked up and smiled at his friend with gratitude. "Thank you Gimli."

"What did Thranduil say about the betrothal?" asked Arwen.

Legolas looked to Maya and smiled sadly, reaching for her hand as the words weighed heavily on his tongue.

"My father and his company leaves for Dorwinion in two days time," he said, "Tauriel and I must go with him to see if we cannot make peace with the King and his daughter."

Her heart tightened at the thought of being separated from him. They hadn't gone a single day without seeing each other since the moment he dropped into her living room.

"For how long?" she asked.

"For nigh on three weeks," he said, sadness coming over him. The time they would spend apart would seem an eternity, even to an elf.

"Oh," came her reply. Three weeks was going to feel like forever! How could she go that long without hearing his voice or even knowing if he was alright.

Arwen smiled reassuringly at them, "We will take care of Maya and before long you will be happily reunited," she said, looking to Gimli for support.

"The lass is right," agreed the dwarf, "She'll be just fine with us, laddie."

The Prince looked into his wife's sorrowful eyes. This was something that had to be done for the sake of the Woodland Realm and though he wanted nothing more than to stay here with Maya, he knew that they would both have to bear this as best they could until he could hold her in his arms again.

xxxXxxx

The next day, with Legolas engaged in discussions with Aragorn about the journey, Maya decided to start on one of the many books loaned to her by Gandalf.

The only problem was, she couldn't concentrate on anything but the fact that tomorrow her husband was leaving and she would have to sleep in their large bed all alone, missing him. Not to mention her father-in-law basically announced he would tolerate her presence purely out of necessity and nothing more.

"This isn't fair," she complained out loud to herself with nothing but a silent room and a few pillows for an audience.

It was times like these when she missed Jen the most. Her bubbly best friend always knew how to cheer her up and make laugh off life's misfortunes. In a situation like this, Jen would tell her to stop moping around and they would go for a nice afternoon of ice cream and retail therapy. Too bad none of these was even an option here. Where were Ben & Jerry when you needed them?

Luckily she had Arwen. Over the last few weeks, the Queen had become her closest confidante, spending many hours a day together while their husbands were occupied running colonies or realms or a manner of other things that Maya knew nothing about. With Arwen as her friend, it made things like asking about Middle Earth's version of a pad so much easier, plus it was nice to have another woman around to speak to about girl things. This friendship would certainly prove invaluable over the next few weeks as Legolas journeyed to and from Dorwinion.

Soon a knock at the door pulled Maya from her reverie. Setting her page marker, she placed the book on the bed and rose from her comfortable fortress of pillows.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," she said answering the door, "But I'm so glad to see-"

Her eyes widened as she came face to face with the deep blue eyes of Thranduil. Her heart raced at 100 miles an hour and suddenly her throat felt dry.

_'Why is he here?'_ she panicked inwardly. _'He's come to kill me.'_

As he continued to stare at her, she desperately fought the urge to run and hide under the bed, the last thing she needed was to make him believe she was a giant baby.

Okay. Maybe she was but she wasn't about to show him that by running away.

"Legolas is not here," she stammered, "I can tell him that you came to see him if -"

She was cut off when the King raised his hand to silence her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he shook his head.

"I did not come to see Legolas," said Thranduil, "I came to have a word with you."

"With me?" repeated Maya, groaning inwardly at how stupid she sounded. She could see the disapproval dancing within the Kings eyes, he was clearly making no effort to hide how he felt about her.

"Ensure that we will not be disturbed," he told Rissien, who was standing out in the hallway.

Without waiting for an invitation, Thranduil entered the room and shut the door, bolting it closed, before proceeding to examine his son's wife.

For a mortal, she was not homely-looking but she certainly did not possess the alluring beauty of an elleth. Her lack of confidence was displayed quite plainly for him to see as she bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. He nearly scoffed at the thought that this woman was to be a Princess to his people, and the Lady of Ithilien.

"Do you love my son?" he asked finally and the question caught Maya off-guard.

Was she really going to discuss this with him? Only moments ago he was sizing her up to the point where she thought he might want to be perform an autopsy.

"I do," she said finally, "I love him with all my heart."

"Humans are fickle, my dear," he said testily, "What happens when you tire of him? Your actions will have long-term consequences for my people and for me as a father."

_'Man, he really goes right to the heart of the matter,'_ she thought nervously, _'Apparently this guy isn't fond of small talk.'_

The fact that he thought she would tire of Legolas was a bit insulting, after all, hadn't she followed him all the way to Middle Earth? Wasn't that proof enough that she was ready to stick by him for better or for worse?

"With all due respect, your highness," she said, "I've made my own sacrifices in following this path. I chose to give up a family, a home, a best friend, a job I loved and everything I've ever known because I love your son and I couldn't bear to lose him."

A heavy silence hung in the air as Thranduil continued to examine her.

"Did you not think of what your love will mean for him once you pass from the world of the living?" he said accusingly, "Your love will only spell his death."

The words hit Maya like a slap in the face. Of course she'd thought about it! She'd debated with herself for weeks, trying to distance herself from him because she was afraid of the consequences of their love.

"I could not help what my heart wanted," she said finally, "I tried not to love him but I couldn't stop. The night he asked me to marry him, I considered refusing him and I might have had it not been for the urging of Estë."

As Thranduil's eyes silently questioned her, Maya knew she now had his attention.

"She showed me a future with Legolas and told me to follow my heart," she continued, not exactly certain where this newfound courage was coming from. Only yesterday the King nearly had her in tears but here she was looking him square in the face, defending her love to him, "It seems that the higher powers of this world think we are meant for each other."

Thranduil said nothing for a long moment. This was what Legolas had meant when he said that their union was blessed by the Valar. Estë herself had urged this woman to follow him back to Middle Earth. It was blasphemous to question the will of the Valar, but Thranduil could not help but wonder why they would be so cruel as to seek a bitter, painful fate for his son upon the death of his wife.

"You and I are not so different," said Maya, kicking herself as the words left her lips. Why did she have to have such a big mouth?

Thranduil raised his eyebrow in amusement. "How so?"

"We both love Legolas and want the best for him," she said nervously, her heart beating up a storm as the King began to circle her, pensively. Maya gulped, she felt like one of those gazelles on the discovery channel trying to run away from a hungry lion.

"My people need a Princess, a capable leader strong enough to stand by my son," he said finally, "It appears that we have much work to do."

xxxXxxx

Legolas hastened his pace when he caught sight of Rissien standing outside his quarters.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" he asked angrily, pushing the ellon aside so that he could try the door, only to find that it was locked. The Prince cursed in dwarvish as his eyes came to rest accusingly on his father's advisor.

"_Your father wished to have a word with your wife, my Prince,_" said Rissien, "_I can assure you, she is fine_."

The muscles of Legolas' jaw clenched. He looked contemplatively at the door; could he break it down?

"_I can assure you that if he has frightened her in any way, not even the shores of Valinor are far enough for him to hide from me,_" he threatened.

Rissien observed the ellon he'd known since birth with interest; he'd never seen him in such a state. All they could do now was wait, banished to the hallway, until Thranduil emerged and the Prince began to pace the floor with the restlessness of a caged beast.

xxxXxxx

"Umm...what do you mean?" Maya asked hesitantly. The hard look on his face told her she was going to regret even asking this question.

"For one, you do not speak Sindarin," Thranduil said disapprovingly as he continued to circle her, "That is unacceptable."

Maya sighed. _'Okay, good point,'_ she thought.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt the King's hands on her shoulders.

"And your posture is atrocious," he criticized, finding amusement in her discomfort, "It resembles something akin to the gnarled trunk of an old tree."

_'Hey! it's not that bad,' _Maya thought, letting out a squeak as he forced her shoulders back to straighten out her spine.

Soon Maya felt like she was in a scene from the Princess Diaries with Julie Andrews instructing "_We do not schlump like this!_" as she imitated a typical teenager slouch. Except instead of adorable Julie Andrews, her etiquette mentor was King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm and he was certainly no Mary Poppins...

The hilarious visual of him singing on top of a mountain in lederhosen almost made her snort with laughter. She certainly would have if she weren't so bloody terrified.

"I see nothing regal about the way you carry yourself," condemned the King, "My son is the Crown Prince and he needs a Princess to rule at his side, not a petty human who knows nothing about the culture she means to infiltrate."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows at his low blow.

"Then what would you have me do, your highness?" she asked, and Thranduil could see the slightest hint of defiance in her eyes.

They turned simultaneously as they heard the sounds of someone trying to force the door.

"That would be my son," said the King before turning his attention back to Maya, "I would have you learn to become a member of this family, to behave as a Princess should behave. How do you expect to command the respect of your subjects if you cannot even stand straight."

He was mocking her. He was challenging her to step up to the plate and he didn't think she was strong enough to do it. Taking a deep breath, Maya made a decision; she would prove him wrong in every way. She would earn his respect and show him how much she loved his son so that maybe someday they could all be a family.

It was clear he loved his son but Thranduil was caught between family and duty, between wanting to see his son happily in love and wanting to protect him. She would show him that she wasn't a threat, that he had no reason to fear her role in Legolas' life.

_'Princess Training 101, bring it on,'_ she thought.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Maya said finally, "Just tell me what to do."

xxxXxxx

When he finally heard the sliding of the lock and the turning of the handle, Legolas' eyes darted to the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no tears stained Maya's cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her in his arms and shooting an accusing glance towards his father.

"I am not a fiend, Legolas" reproached Thranduil, "I was simply having a word with your wife. She has agreed to begin instruction on how to become a member of this family."

Legolas looked to him suspiciously. What had forced her to agree to?

"What kind of instruction?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"She must learn the language of our people as well as our customs and our history," explained Thranduil, "She must also learn the responsibilities befalling a Princess of our realm as well acceptable behaviour in front of foreign diplomats and members of the royal court."

The Prince turned to his wife, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You do not have to do this, Maya."

He was surprised to see her shake her head. "He's right, Legolas. How can I expect the elves to like me or even respect me if I don't know anything about your culture," she explained, "Besides, I've been meaning to learn Sindarin for a while now."

"It is as you wish, _meleth nin_," said Legolas with a defeated sigh.

Turning to his father he asked; "Who will be overseeing these...instructions?" He knew his father's ways well enough to spot a test when he saw it. The Prince had faith in his wife and her abilities, he only hoped his father would not be harsh on her.

"I will be leaving her tutelage with Belwen," said Thranduil, "I will send her to Ithilien once you both have settled and I will be expecting accounts of her progress."

Maya groaned inwardly. This was sounding worse and worse by the second, but it was too late to back out now. She only hoped that she wasn't biting off more than she could chew, but the satisfied look on Thranduil's face told her otherwise.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, Maya awoke to the sound of rustling clothing and she rolled around in bed to find that she was drowning alone in a sea of blankets. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked over to see Legolas fastening his green and brown garb for the journey.

Sadly enough, she was going to have to get used to him not being there in bed with her every morning – At least until he returned and she was already counting the days.

Legolas' gaze fell upon her and his lips turned up in a sad smile as she watched him do the clasps of his tunic. When he woke earlier that morning to get ready for the long ride, he spent several moments observing her, committing all of her habits and movements to memory; they would make everything easier when he found himself alone in a tent at night dreaming of her.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered sadly, rising from the bed to walk over to him.

"I know," said the elf as he moved to fasten his quiver, "I will miss you, _meleth nin_."

Maya stilled his hands and took the loose leather straps into her own, securing the buckle. She allowed her hands to linger on his chest and slowly traced patterns on the fabric of his tunic before wrapping her arms around Legolas' neck to pull him in for a long, heartfelt hug.

"This is the longest we've ever been away from each other," she said, "Promise me you'll be okay."

He returned her embrace, slinking his arms around her waist as he breathed in the scent of her hair; it still smelled of flowers even though she'd long since stopped using her favourite shampoo.

"Aren't I always?" he attempted to tease, but it was useless. He would yearn for her every day until his return. He pulled away from her reluctantly and proceeded to sling his bow over his back and strap his twin blades into their scabbard. When he was finished he closed the distance between them and tenderly cupped his wife's cheek.

Maya brushed her lips against his before capturing them in a passionate kiss. For a few instants, packing for the journey was put on the back-burner as their mouths nipped and caressed, not wanting the moment to end. He kissed away the small tear that slid down her cheek, his own heart constricting, and reassured her that all would be well; in no time they would be together again.

When Legolas had everything he needed, Maya dressed herself and they walked solemnly to the stables where Thranduil, Tauriel and the rest of their company were making ready to ride off. Standing off to the side were the King and Queen, Gimli, the hobbits and Gandalf all waiting to say their farewells.

The Prince walked into the stable to find his coal-black stallion, walking the beast out of its stall and bringing it to a halt beside Thranduil's magnificent stag. He fastened his pack to the horse and sighed heavily.

"It is high time we set forth, _ion nin_," said the Elven King, his eyes resting on a disheartened Maya.

Legolas nodded to his father before turning to approach the woman he loved.

"I will be back before you know it," he said, taking her into his arms and tilting her chin up for a long, slow kiss. When he attempted to pull away, she wouldn't let him, covering his lips with hers once more and Legolas returned her intensity.

Everyone in the courtyard watched as they clung to one another; their friends feeling sorrow for the pain of their companions, Thranduil and Tauriel waiting impassively for the Prince to join them.

"I love you," said Maya, "I'll be waiting for you."

Legolas rested his forehead on hers and smiled sadly. "And I love you."

He lace their fingers together one last time, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before forcing himself to pull away from her completely, his heart sinking as he walked, the last contact of their fingers imprinted in his memory.

Gracefully he mounted his horse and nodded his farewell to their friends. Maya soon felt Arwen come to her side, a pair of slender arms slinking around her, as the company kicked their horses into movement and her husband slowly disappeared from view.

Wordlessly, Maya walked to the edge of the pinnacle, rising over a thousand feet above Pelennor. The sun was going to rise soon and she wanted one last glimpse of her husband before he faded over the far-reaching plains.

xxxXxxx

The sun began to rise as they rode through the fields of Pelennor, bathing the world in rich hues of orange, pink and gold.

Letting his father and Tauriel ride ahead, Legolas slowed his horse to a halt to gaze upon the majestic white city, where he knew Maya was safely awaiting his return.

"I will soon hold you in my arms, _meleth nin,_" he whispered to the wind as it blew through his golden locks, hoping that somehow she could hear him.

He watched as the sun rose to bathe the white stone of the city walls in its golden light, and with one last longing glance, he urged his stallion across the plains as Minas Tirith slowly disappeared in the distance behind him.

xxxXxxx

_Ion nin_ - My son

_Meleth nin_ – My love

_Naneth_ – Mother

_Adar_ – Father

**A/N: **So now Maya and Legolas are going to be separated for a while as he deals with a big diplomatic crisis :( I've got some things in store for our Prince.

Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, it was a little heavier on the emotions this time around, but I did try to inject some humour when it was appropriate. Also, we got to see a lot of Thranduil in this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you thought of his portrayal, he's the one character I'm the most nervous about! I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback and thoughts :)

So if you're looking for some good reads check out **KDSkywalker**'s fics **Reflections: Beginnings** and **Reflections: Family**

as well as **Raider-K**'s new fic **Wanderlust**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey everyone, we've reached chapter 20 of this story! I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and to all of you who are leaving unsigned ones, I do appreciate your feedback and enjoy reading your thoughts :)

Thank you to **Brigid the Fae, Seriya Silvermist, Wunderkind4006, Manwathiel16, Raider-K, LegolasGreenleafLove, SavannahMaethilwen, petkt, allonsylotr, bntjammer, vanialex, RowanRamirez, soulsistersinaslan, EllethofMirkwood, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Alexandra, kenjisakura, theviolinxx, lollpop, annafan, Dark ring of hope, Uchiha no Kaori, horseyyay, Neko of Light, lotrjesusfreak, sparklesaremylife **and **KDSkywalker**

This is kind of a filler chapter because it focuses on the journey to Dorwinion and Maya's adventures sans-Legolas, but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. I look forward to hearing from you all :)

Note: Italic conversations are in Sindarin

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 20**

Legolas stared into the flames of their campfire as they reached up to touch the cool night air. Mirrored back at him through the embers was a burning need; a yearning for a familiar pair of soft green eyes.

Six days. That was how long they'd been gone, and each one of those days passed with an agonizing slowness. It did not help that their company was traveling through a desolate, dry land with not a sign of life for leagues upon leagues.

The elf Prince continued to watch the crackling flames; impatiently awaiting the gentle pull of sleep, for only in his dreams could he see her, touch her and hold her. He'd begun to welcome the darkness of night and to curse the morning sun as it roused him time and time again to bring him back to reality.

He sighed in defeat, wondering if she was missing him as he missed her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas could make out an approaching figure. Tauriel's red hair shone with the light of the fire as it danced over her features.

"_May I join you?_" she asked, her gaze falling upon one of the logs next to the crestfallen Prince.

Legolas looked up at her and nodded.

"_I wanted to be certain that you were alright,_" said the elleth, her eyes clouded with concern as she took her seat, "_I worry about you_."

The Prince gave her a small smile. For as long as he'd known her, Tauriel had watched over him. As elflings they'd been inseparable, climbing trees and going off on 'adventures' without Thranduil's knowledge.

"_When you are parted from Veryan, do you feel as though you cannot think of anything else?_" he asked.

Tauriel placed her hand on his arm in a gesture of sympathy. "_I did at first, but it does get better with time. I have grown used to it and so will you,_" she said.

For a few moments, neither said anything and nothing save for the snapping of the flames and the distant sounds of their company could be heard. Legolas knew she was right, but elves loved too deeply for their own good and at the moment it felt as though for the entire length of their journey he would long for home.

"_I find it intriguing, seeing you like this,_" said Tauriel, breaking the silence.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "_How so?_"

The elleth smirked, "_It is difficult for me to imagine you as a husband. All I can see is the carefree little elfling I used to climb trees with as an infant,_" she said, smiling at the look of incredulity on Legolas' face, "_You would wrinkle your nose in disgust at the mention of anything romantic._"

"_I was not that juvenile,_" countered Legolas, as the corners of his lips lifted traitorously to reveal his amusement, "_Though I admit that I was lacking severely in courage when it came to approaching ellith. Veryan was always the better one of the two of us._"

"_That is quite the understatement_," mocked Tauriel, "_You used to stutter every time you were made to ask an elleth to dance at your father's celebrations._"

Legolas chuckled at the memory. He was certain he had to have been the most awkward being in the entire Kingdom; not what one would expect from a Prince. "_Yes, well now my woes with the fairer gender are no more. I like to think I make a good husband._"

"_You do,_" the elleth said tenderly, "_I must admit, I had my reservations about Maya and I still find the situation with the Kingdom of Dorwinion unsettling as well as…_"

"_Her mortality,_" finished Legolas.

Tauriel nodded slowly and the Prince gave her a reassuring smile. "_I realize that I have placed our Kingdom in a terrible position and it pains me that I have jeopardized such an important alliance, but I love her and I cannot imagine my life without her in it,_" he justified, "_As for the issue of her mortality, I have made my choice, as Arwen made hers, and I am at peace with the decision I have made. She makes me happy_."

The elleth smiled sadly. "_I am pleased that you have found your happiness, Legolas, though it grieves me to think that we may someday lose you. You are my dearest and oldest friend and I have come to rely upon you as I would a brother. Maya is a lucky woman_."

Legolas placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. "_For as long as I can remember, I have considered you the sister I never had and your understanding means everything. Thank you_."

The corners of the elleth's lips slowly turned up and they both stared at the fire in silence.

"_How are the children?_" he asked after a few moments.

At the mention of her twin daughters, Tauriel's face lit up. "_They are well, though they have become a handful for their father and I and they have missed their uncle Legolas very much_," she said smiling, "_Veryan says they remind him of the three of us at their age_."

Legolas remembered the day that Veryan announced that he wished to court Tauriel; he'd known that his friends harbored special feelings towards one another but it had still come as a surprise. Two years later they were wed and that had been over five hundred years ago. Luckily the dynamic of their friendship had never changed and the Prince was anxious for the three of them to be reunited once more.

"_Do you remember the time we ventured off into the woods and ran into one of the giant spiders?_" he asked, chuckling at the memory.

Tauriel smirked, "_I remember. You and Veryan were pretending to rescue me from a dragon,_" she recalled, "_We were certainly not expecting a real foe, nor were we laughing at the time. Had it not been for Rissien, we would not be having this conversation. Your father was absolutely furious with us when word reached his ears_."

"_He threatened to lock me in the dungeons but settled for taking away my dessert_," teased Legolas, "_I was quite devastated. I nearly asked him if I could take the dungeon instead._"

Both elves fell into a fit of laughter and the Prince began to feel his heart lifting for the first time in days. Tauriel always managed to hearten him and he realized now how much he'd missed their friendship during his time on Earth.

"_I can hardly wait to see you suffer the same mischief at the hands of your own children_," she said with a smirk.

Legolas smiled and suppressed another laugh, much to Tauriel's delight. She was getting somewhere and finally traces of the elf she'd known for so long came shining through the gloom he'd been trapped in over the last few days.

"_There,_" she said happily, "_That is better. Did I not tell you that it would get easier?_"

The Prince nodded, "_That you did. Thank you_."

"_The two of you had better not be getting up to any mischief_," came a teasing voice.

Both elves turned to see Rissien shaking his head as he recalled with amusement all of the times they'd gotten into trouble as elflings.

"_Legolas and I have grown into quite the responsible adults with families of our own. Those days are long past_," Tauriel countered playfully.

Rissien snorted in response and at Tauriel's urging, the advisor took a seat on one of the vacant logs. The rest of the evening was filled with cheerful storytelling by the campfire and the sounds of merry laughter in the air.

xxxXxxx

The sun gently filtered into the room, bathing Maya's features in its soft light as she slept cuddled up in a mountain of blankets. Little did she know that, as she was enjoying her stay in the land of dreams, two pint sized beings were sneaking into her bedroom.

One of the hobbits slowly crept into the room while the other stayed behind to shut the door.

'_Serves her right for not locking the door,'_ thought Merry. His and Pippin's revenge over Maya for teaching Aragorn how to hoist them up the flagpole was going to be glorious; they had it all planned out down to the very last detail and absolutely nothing could go wrong.

Except for Pippin.

Merry jumped when he heard the ominous sound of creaking hinges.

Maya slowly tossed around in bed and the two hobbits froze in place like thieves caught red handed. Only when she'd resumed her lifeless state and the sound of heavy breathing reached his ears did Merry breathe a sigh of relief and look back to glance reproachfully at the noise-making culprit.

"Sorry," whispered Pippin, as he let go of the handle, "Door's a little rusty apparently."

"The door's not the only thing," Merry muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing Pip," he said rolling his eyes, "Let's just get what we need and get out of here before she wakes up."

The two hobbits scurried towards the dresser, pausing for a moment to make sure that Maya was still sound asleep, and proceeded to evaluate the situation.

"Which drawer is it Merry?" asked Pippin in a hushed tone.

Merry looked pensively at the rows of iron handles, "I think it's the top one. That's where I always keep my underwear."

His friend looked up at the top of the dresser in defeat. "But we're too short to reach it."

This was a problem that Meriadoc Brandybuck had not anticipated in the least when formulating their plan. Moments later, Pippin nearly let out a squeal when he felt himself being hoisted onto Merry's shoulders.

"Shhh."

"Sorry," whispered Pippin, glancing to Maya to make sure he hadn't blown their cover.

"Can you reach it now Pip?"

"Just barely, but I'll try," said the hobbit, taking hold of her iron handle and gently sliding the drawer out towards him until he couldn't move it anymore, "I have no more room, you need to move back."

Merry sighed, this was far more complicated than he'd initially planned but the look on Maya's face when she found out was going to be well worth the effort. Slowly he shuffled backward until they were at a sufficient distance and Pippin resumed his opening of the drawer.

Try as he might, the hobbit could not slide it forward without making some sort of creaking noise and every few moments he looked back to make sure they were still in good shape.

When it was finally open all the way, Pippin's lips turned up in a triumphant smirk, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him.

"We've struck gold Merry," he said taking out some of Maya's underwear to examine.

Merry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You're sick Pip. Concentrate on the task at hand, we need to take what we came for and get out of here. Just throw all of the underwear down on the floor for now."

Pippin nodded and threw the first pair down before taking out a handful of them to dump on the ground.

Soon all of Maya's underwear lay in a giant pile on the floor and Pippin carefully closed the drawer before being let down from Merry's shoulders.

"What do we do now?" he said looking at the giant pile of undergarments; it was half as tall as he was!

Merry walked over to the pile and started to grab some underwear. "You take some and I'll take some and then we run."

When the hobbits finally made it out of the room, they were each carrying a pile of fabric big enough to obstruct their view. When they were satisfied that they had everything they needed, Merry and Pippin ran down the hall as though a nazgul were at their heels, stopping once in a while to pick up a stray pair of fallen underwear.

xxxXxxx

Maya's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed the sleep from them before pushing the blankets off her and proceeding to the balcony to enjoy the morning view. Leaning her forearms on the stone railing she smiled at the thought that somewhere Legolas was looking up at the same sun; Maya felt that the notion lessened the feeling of distance between them.

It had amazed her how difficult the first few nights alone were, after all she'd lived by herself for years in that New York apartment. The first night had been the worst; not a single position was comfortable and no matter how much she tried, sleep would not come - by now she was convinced that the idea of counting sheep was nothing but a sham.

That was when Arwen had pretty much told her to get a grip - she hadn't exactly said it like that but it was certainly implied in that soft, melodic tone of hers – and Maya realized that she was right. There was no point in driving herself nuts over her husband's absence, if she kept herself busy the time would pass a lot quicker. Not to mention, to Arwen's very good point, worrying was only going to make her sick again.

Legolas had been gone for days now, eight according to her makeshift calendar, and the nights alone were finally getting easier. Though she still spent her days thinking about him, she no longer went without sleep at night.

One thing she kept thinking about over and over again was how she was going to prove to Thranduil that she _could_ become a Princess.

'_I might have to enlist Arwen for help,'_ she thought, moving from the balcony so that she could dress for the day. After all, who could be better at teaching her the ins and outs of becoming royalty than the Queen of Gondor herself? Arwen could also teach her some Sindarin. Maybe if she learned a fair amount before Thranduil sent his little crony to check on her, it would score her some bonus points.

_'Brilliant,'_ she thought feeling rather pleased with herself.

Maya picked a light blue dress from her closet and shed the tunic she'd borrowed from Legolas' closet. Truthfully it looked more like a very short dress on her but for sleeping it was comfortable, plus it smelled like him and that was comforting.

Walking over to the dresser, she pulled on the iron handles for a pair of underwear like she always did, but unlike every other morning, her fingers did not come in contact with fabric, but with the wood lining the bottom of the drawer.

Maya stared at the empty drawer for a few moments, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It only took her a few seconds to realize what had happened and her face flushed red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Those little bastards!" she cried, clenching her fists.

Being left without any underwear gave Maya only one choice; she was forced to go commando as she left the room in her quest to murder two hobbits. Fellowship or not, Merry and Pippin were going to get it.

"They're so dead when I get my hands on them!" she cried out loud, walking furiously down the corridor. Soon enough, she spotted evidence of their mischief in the hands of one of the palace guards.

There he was standing at his post with a few others, holding her favourite pair of undies for his buddies to gawk at. _'How the hell did he get those?'_ was her first thought followed by more murderous thoughts about Merry and Pippin. Maya blushed scarlet as the guards began to make crude remarks about which one of their wenches may have left the undergarment behind.

What was it with people and whores around here? Honestly.

'_Alright Merry and Pippin, this means war.'_

"Where did you get those!?" she cried storming down the hall and the guards ceased their laughter.

"Who's asking?" one of them replied with amusement as Maya came to stand before them, her hands on her hips.

Maya scowled. She was on a seek-and-destroy mission; she didn't have time for games with these idiots, not to mention she wanted her undies back!

"The owner of those undergarments, that's who," she shot back, "Now hand them over, smart ass."

The guards looked at her incredulously and erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Or else what?" asked one of them.

"I'll make sure my husband hears about this if you don't give them back to me right now," threatened Maya, "He happens to have a lot of pull as the King's best friend."

The laughter stopped almost as abruptly as it began and the guard holding her underwear began to apologize profusely after realizing that Legolas was her husband.

"We were just having a harmless laugh," he explained, "We meant nothing by it."

Maya scowled.

"Fine. Now give me those," she grumbled, snatching her undies from the guard's hand and tucking them under her arm, "Now, I'm going to ask you again; where did you find them?"

"Down at the end of the corridor," said another one of the guards as he pointed to the end of the hallway.

Maya was in a worst mood now than when she began her search, if that was at all possible. With some inaudible grumbling, she started towards the dining hall; it was time for second breakfast and even when they were on the run, she knew the hobbits could not resist.

xxxXxxx

After several days of travel, King Thranduil began to see an evident decline in the morale of his company.

_'It is the barrenness of these lands,'_ he thought to himself. They hadn't seen another sign of life for days and the desert-like landscape of the Brown Lands was beginning to weigh heavily on the hearts of the wood-elves.

The arid terrain seemed to stretch on for leagues and as far as Thranduil's keen eyes could see, there would be no end to it for quite some time until they reached the fertile valleys of Dorwinion. Giant limestone formations rose ominously on either side of the company of elves as they continued to ride and in the distance, the King could see his son's golden hair as he scouted ahead of the party with Tauriel, scanning the horizon for any signs of danger.

Thranduil felt a pang of guilt as he watched Legolas; perhaps he'd been too harsh on him. Over the course of their travels, the Elven King had observed his son and witnessed the selflessness that he so inarguably inherited from Maerwen; he radiated a rare strength of character and a sense of duty that would someday turn him into a beloved and inspiring leader.

He'd had several days to ponder over his feelings about Legolas' bond with a mortal woman and the thought was no less upsetting. He'd overheard many discussions with Tauriel that were a testament to the happiness that Maya seemed to bring to his son's life. Thranduil was torn; did he not want his son to have what he and Maerwen had shared for millennia before she was taken from him?

_'Yes, but not at the expense of his life or the well-being of my people,' _he thought stubbornly.

Such was the inner battle that raged on within him and though he denied it to himself, the King knew that this was one war he would lose one way or another.

Ahead of the company, Legolas slowed his horse to a stop, his eyes narrowing as he took in several moving figures in the distance.

"_What is it?_" Tauriel asked worriedly.

For a moment, the Prince said nothing until gradually he was able to distinguish the giant black mass running towards them.

_'Yrch!'_ cried Legolas loud enough to alert the rest of his company, "_We've been spotted! Prepare to defend the King!"_

As soon as the words escaped his lips, the sound of several dozen swords being unsheathed resounded in a cacophony of clanking metal amidst urgent shouting.

"_What are they doing so far East?_" asked Tauriel with confusion, motioning for all archers to ride ahead and ready their bows.

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and notched an arrow, taking aim at the host of orcs. Tauriel was right to be suspicious; packs of orcs were mostly concentrated to the West, near the realms of Gondor and Rohan, it was rare to hear of them venturing so far into the arid lands of Rhûn.

"_I'm not certain_," he replied through gritted teeth, "_Nor have I seen a group so large since Aragorn ordered the decimation of independent bands after the War of the Ring. There must be at least fifty of them."_

Tauriel gave him a look of uncertainty; there was something off about this encounter, it was not simply by accident that they happened upon these orcs.

When all of the archers were in position, forming one long line of defence, she pulled her bow string taut and proceeded to give orders.

"_Take aim!_" she cried and in one swift move all eyes were focused on their approaching targets.

"_Release your arrows!_"

Dozens upon dozens of arrows whizzed through the air relentlessly hailing upon the enemy like a deadly storm. Several orcs fell forward, crushed under the trampling feet of those behind them and Legolas commanded the archers to take aim once more before they released another succession of arrows.

Behind them, Thranduil and Rissien were instructing the remainder of their company to ready themselves once the archers no longer held the advantage of distance.

_'Any moment now,'_ thought Thranduil as he unsheathed his sword. He watched as Legolas and Tauriel slung their bows over their backs and pulled out their swords, instructing the other archers to ready themselves for a charge. The orcs would be easily disposed of for the elves were on horseback, giving them a clear advantage in the fight.

The King readied his own cavalrymen and when Legolas gave the signal, they stormed towards their assailants in a thundering of hooves and a crash as the two forces met in a clamor of slashing weapons.

Thranduil and Rissien hacked their way through the pack of orcs, leaving a trail of dead foes behind them as the company of elves quickly began to decimate the enemy force.

The fight raged on for quite some time with Tauriel slashing at opponents who got too close to the King as Legolas led a group of cavalrymen through the black mass of hideous creatures.

The enemy's numbers were dwindling fast and it was not long before the Prince sank his blade into the last of the orcs, grunting as he pulled out his sword and tossed the carcass aside.

The King looked around them and surveyed the damage, his heart sinking at the realization that they'd lost several of their own party.

Sheathing his sword, he turned to Rissien, "_This was not a stray group._"

The advisor looked towards his sovereign, his gaze silently questioning, but it was not long before he received his answer.

"_Easterlings_," came Legolas' disgusted voice as his gaze fell on over of the orc carcasses. He quickly dismounted his horse and pulled the helmet from the body at his feet, recognizing the diamond-shaped symbol with lines going inwardly from the tips to meet in the centre.

"_Easterlings are responsible for the force we just encountered?_" asked Tauriel. This was troubling for it provided the elves with confirmation that their enemies were indeed amassing forces.

Thranduil nodded grimly as he examined the helmet in Legolas' hand. "_It is as I feared; they are growing in strength as we are weakening. That is why it is imperative that we mend our relations with Dorwinion, we will need their aid before the end_."

The Prince swallowed the lump in his throat as reality set in around him. He might have cost the Woodland Realm its alliance and doomed his people to a terrible fate. If his Kingdom were attacked, there would be heavy casualties and he could not live knowing he'd had a hand in it.

Clenching his fists in determination, he cast the helmet to the ground and mounted his horse. He would find a way to mend the alliance; he had to for the sake of everyone he cared for.

"_It is not wise to linger_," he said, "_We cannot risk another confrontation_."

Thranduil nodded his agreement before urging his stag onward, the rest of the company riding closely behind. They would journey still for another few days before reaching the Realm of Dorwinion but for now it was nearing sundown and they needed to find safer territory before camping for the night.

xxxXxxx

Merry and Pippin were each enjoying a second helping of salted pork when the doors to the dining hall burst open and in stormed a very un-amused Maya.

Merry dropped his fork on the table, his eyes widening in horror as she fixed them with a murderous stare and Pippin began to choke on his food as he contemplated the best exit strategy.

"What have ye done now, ye little rascals?" asked Gimli, raising an eyebrow in amusement as he spied the giant pile of undergarments in her arms.

Maya's cheeks were scarlet with embarrassment. She'd actually gone on a scavenger hunt across the citadel only to find that her underwear had been strewn or hung in the most awkward places imaginable by two sets of little hobbit hands. She'd even found a pair in Gandalf's study!

Merry and Pippin took one look at each other before yelling "Run!"

"You two are so dead!" cried Maya as she lunged towards the hobbits and Gimli watched, roaring with laughter, as she chased them around the room, dropping underwear on the floor.

Finally she managed to corner them between the dining table and the wall and the hobbits surrendered, begging for mercy.

"Don't kill us!" pleaded Merry, "It was just a bit of fun."

"Do you call wrestling the guards for my underwear fun?"

Pippin, who'd begun to laugh, was quickly silenced by Maya's glare. Biting her lip in humiliation, she was certain the entire city had seen her undergarments by now. And that was when she was hit with a stroke of genius, the perfect idea for their punishment.

"I don't like the look on her face," Merry whispered to Pippin, watching with worry as a smug look formed across Maya's features.

"I think we're in for it," agreed Pippin.

Indeed they were in for it. Maya decided that she finally wanted to go visit that little market that they saw on their way into the city and Gimli, who'd promised to accompany her, was all too happy to tag along. The hobbits were forced to serve out their punishment by donning women's clothing and wearing them throughout the streets of Minas Tirith as the four explored the market.

"Seeing as you're both so fascinated with women's garb," Maya had justified and proceeded to pick out the frilliest dresses she could possibly find at the seamstress's. Whoever said revenge wasn't sweet clearly had never seen Merry and Pippin in matching pink little girls' dresses – they were the only ones that fit – that looked like something her great aunt Georgia used to sleep in. The entire thing had Maya and Gimli tripping over themselves with laughter as people mocked and pointed at the hobbits.

It was nice to be able to explore the city so freely; whenever she went anywhere with Arwen they were escorted by a legion of guards and subject to so many 'dos' and 'don'ts' that it almost took the joy out of their outing. Today she was free as a bird, marvelling at the various stands and shops selling a wide range of things like jewelry, fabrics and silks as well as spices and baked goods.

She was especially entranced by the honey nut cakes and shamelessly had three of them. Those things were to die for. So what if her waistline grew a bit? It was so worth it.

The more they explored, the more Maya was convinced that this had to be one of the most beautiful cities she'd ever seen. It was hectic but there still a clear order to the madness around them and it was all set against a backdrop of gorgeous white walls and buildings intricately carved into the stone. If they looked up they could also see the citadel rising to meet the sky; Peter Jackson would have sold his soul to see this.

"Hey, Merry," called Maya as she spotted a stall with women's accessories, "How about some earrings to match those dresses? I think the pink ones would bring out the frills."

Beside her Gimli began to chuckle and the hobbits turned red with embarrassment. As it was they were getting very amused stares from the townspeople and one child had even asked 'why do those little girls have hairy feet?'

"Can we take these off now?" complained Pippin, grabbing helplessly at the fabric of his collar.

Maya put her fingers to her chin and feigned contemplation, "Hmm…let's see. Nope. Besides, you guys have no other clothing with you so unless you want to walk around naked…"

"Now that would be an even scarier sight than the two of 'em in gowns," commented Gimli, earning a scowl from the hobbits, "I'll give ye points for creativity lass, I never would've thought to make 'em wear women's garb before parading 'em through the streets. Ye've made me proud."

Maya smirked, "I went easy on those two. If I'd had my makeup bag with me I would have made them look like Cindi Lauper to match those getups."

The dwarf gave her a look of confusion. "Who's Cindee lawper and what is makeup?"

"Never mind," she said shaking her head, "I'll give you a pop culture lesson another time."

They continued to walk the cobble stone streets, stopping every once in a while to taste something or to browse what various merchants were selling. Maya's thoughts drifted to Legolas, hoping that wherever he was he was safe. He would have enjoyed this outing, maybe she would take him on a grand tour when he got back. She honestly couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless; they would have quite the reunion.

The distant sounds of shouting soon made their way to her ears and she turned her attention away from a very hopeful fabric merchant to investigate. Further down the street, she spotted a large grouping of cages and furs with a vendor calling out to people on the street.

"What's over there?" she asked.

Before her friends could say anything, she was walking off in the direction of the gathering crowd. Shrugging, Gimli and the hobbits followed her as she pushed her way through the maze of people to get to the front, though this was easier said than done due to their short statures and the fact that Pippin's dress kept getting stepped on.

When Maya reached the front, she was horrified to see animal furs on display as well as the hanging carcasses of creatures like deer and even wolves. She felt sick to her stomach just looking at them.

"This is so inhumane," she said with disgust and Gimli gave her a sympathetic look.

She was overcome with rage as her eyes fell upon one of the smaller cages with a wolf pup inside. The thought that one of the hanging carcasses had once been its mother was almost enough to make her cry. Soon, before she even knew what was happening, she was walking up to the vendor and cussing him out for being a disgusting human being. Gimli and the hobbits simply stood there in shock as Maya let this man have it.

"How can you be so cruel?" she cried looking around at his 'merchandise'.

"Listen lady," said the vendor, "This is how I make my living, judging by the quality of your clothing you do not know what that means."

The crowd of people began to shout in agreement with him and the vendor smiled triumphantly.

Maya balled her fists in rage. "No, you listen," she argued, "First of all, I do know what it is to work for a living, before I got married I worked like a dog to support myself. Second of all, what you're doing is disgusting. That poor little pup in the cage is going to have to live without a mother now because of you. What are you planning on doing with it?"

The vendor shrugged, "I am going to sell it to the highest bidder, after that I frankly do not care what happens to it."

This only made her angrier. She was seriously ready to punch him in the face but thought better of it once she realized that this was the same guy who'd skinned a bunch of carcasses and taken down a wolf.

"I'm taking the pup," she announced firmly.

"And what do you plan to offer me for it?" asked the vendor, clearly not taking her seriously.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm taking it," she said, "You don't deserve compensation for this kind of cruelty."

The vendor snorted, "I'll be damned if I let you do that."

He stepped closer to her in an effort to be intimidating but just as quickly Maya saw Gimli and the hobbits jumping to her rescue.

"Ye'll do as she says," demanded Gimli.

"Or else what? I'm not afraid of a dwarf nor of your two cross-dressing pygmies."

Merry scoffed, "We're hobbits, not pygmies. There's a _big_ difference!"

The dwarf took out his axe and drove the handle right into the vendor's crotch before kicking him down on the ground. Gimli put his foot on the man's chest as he writhed on the floor in pain and placed the axe to his neck. The crowd of people erupted into shocked whispers as the scene unfolded before them.

"I'll only tell ye once more," he growled, "She'll be takin' the pup with 'er. If ye don't do as she says I'll be making use of this fine axe here to sever your head from the rest of yer body and seeing as yer a sorry excuse for a man, my friend the King will not be minding in the least."

When the vendor made no move to resist, Gimli motioned for Maya to free the pup before looking back down at his victim.

"I knew we would come to some sort of agreement," he said, making sure to step on the man's sore crotch with his other foot and laughing as he cried out in pain.

Maya unlatched the door to the cage and slowly reached in to grab the pup, making sure not to frighten him. It looked to be no older than a month and it was only when she held the little ball of grey fur in her arms that she realized how small and vulnerable he was. She shuddered to think of what fate awaited the poor creature if the vendor had sold it off the way he wanted to.

"Thanks Gimli," she said, shooting one last disapproving look towards the vendor as she and the hobbits walked off. When he was satisfied, the dwarf released his hold on the man and followed closely behind his friends as intrigued townspeople stared after them.

When they made it back to the citadel, Maya immediately sent for Aragorn. In all his time as a ranger, he would probably know best what to do with the small wolf.

The King and Queen were intrigued when they entered the dining hall to find Maya, Gimli and the two hobbits watching as the small animal sought refuge under the table. Aragorn looked incredulously at Merry and Pippin, who were still wearing the dresses.

"Don't ask," said Merry, his cheeks flushing, "Let's just say we'll be staying away from her underwear from now on."

Aragorn gave him a bizarre look and shook his head, there were just some things that were better left a mystery and this was one of them.

"We found him in the market," explained Maya, "The vendor was also a trapper of some kind and I'll bet he killed this little guy's mother."

Aragorn walked over to the table, bending down so he could see the little animal. He was slightly disproportionate in his young age and his brown-grey tufts of fur would only get thicker and darker as he grew. The King was certain the wolf would be beautiful when he finally reached maturity. He watched as the pup slowly retreated to the far end of the table, its breathing heavy from fear.

"Wolves are social animals; he will not survive alone in the wilderness even if we do care for him until he reaches maturity," Arwen said worriedly.

"He is a Grey Wolf," said Aragorn, "They are highly prized for their furs. My guess is that whoever this man was intending to sell him to was going to wait until he grew before killing him for the fur."

Maya shuddered at the thought and her heart went out to the pup. In the market she could not just leave it to die and now she had a hard time accepting the thought that now it could be abandoned if they didn't figure out what to do with it. As she watched Aragorn attempt to lure the wolf out of hiding, she came to a decision.

"I want to keep him," she announced and Aragorn looked up at her.

"He is a wild animal, Maya, you may be able to domesticate him but he will still carry some of the same instincts," he explained.

"I know, but I want to raise him," she insisted, "I saved him from that jerk in town and I'm not going to leave him to die. I'm sure he can be trained."

She'd raised a golden retriever before; maybe raising a wolf wouldn't be so difficult.

Aragorn sighed in defeat, "So be it, but you must first earn his trust and that can only come with a lot of patience and determination."

"She might want to try feeding it," suggested Gimli, "I'll reckon the beast enjoys meat right off the bone."

Gimli was probably right but the thought of feeding this thing a leg of raw meat was somewhat unappealing to Maya. So maybe this wasn't going to be like raising a golden retriever. Somehow she figured the wolf wouldn't just settle for the Middle-Earth equivalent of kibbles, if they even had that stuff here.

"What should I name him?" she asked finally. She knelt down beside Aragorn and glanced at the pup, searching through her mental catalog of typical dog names but soon it became very clear that Sparky and Buddy weren't gonna cut it.

"What about Mithrin for a name?" asked Arwen.

"Mithrin?" repeated Maya, furrowing her eyebrows. It was definitely time to get cracking on those Sindarin lessons.

Arwen laughed, "It means 'grey' in the elven tongue," she explained, "It is fitting seeing as he is a Grey Wolf."

Maya repeated the name a few times in her head, looking closely at the pup before looking to everyone in the room for approval.

"I like it," said Pippin and Merry nodded his agreement, while Gimli simply shrugged.

"It is no dwarf name, but I suppose it would do, lass," he said.

Maya looked once more to her new pet and sighed; hopefully this thing _was _trainable. How did you go about toilet training a wolf anyway?

"Well Mithrin…" she said, "Welcome to the family."

Her husband leaves for three weeks and she takes in a wild animal in the first few days. Legolas was certainly going to have an interesting reaction to their new acquisition.

xxxXxxx

Legolas rode up beside his father as they finally reached the valley of Dorwinion. They'd crossed into the realm only yesterday, making haste after their encounter with the Easterlings' force of orcs.

"The green grass and the sight of trees seem to be doing wonders for our party," he said and Thranduil nodded his agreement.

The Prince had to admit that he also felt revived as they rode through the grassy meadows and took in the sight of vineyards and forests in the distance. Dorwinion was home to the best winemakers in all of Middle-Earth and the elves of the Woodland Realm were avid consumers. This was due, in part, to the previously flourishing relations with the Kingdom of Dorwinion.

Unlike Eryn Lasgalen, King Suiadan's realm was prospering and benefitting from the protection of several allies due to the high demand for its luxury wines, and no Easterling force would dare invade these lands because of this.

As the company pushed forward, they entered a forest of tall redwood trees that reached up to the heavens and all were transfixed by what they saw around them. Tauriel smiled and breathed in the fresh, forest air relishing in the serenity of the woodland; it felt incredible to be amongst the trees again. Up in the branches, she spotted several elven archers dressed in earth tones to hide them from view. To mortal eyes, they were practically invisible but to the elves of Thranduil's company they were easily spotted as they gracefully jumped from tree to tree, closely watching their visitors.

Soon Thranduil's keen eyes spotted the towering white walls of a palace in the distance. Nestled amongst the trees in the forest, it rose from the ground, covered in vines of colourful ivy. Like all elven dwellings, the palace and surrounding city existed harmoniously with the nature around it and Legolas could not help but think of how much his wife would enjoy such a sight. He still missed Maya and often thought of her beautiful smile. Though he had a duty to perform, Legolas was anxiously awaiting the moment he would get to hold her in his arms and when it came he would not let her go.

As they continued through the trees, he sighed with the realization that now he was going to have to explain his marriage to King Suiadan and his daughter Alassiel. Legolas knew that he and his father would spend days locked in meetings with the Dorwinion sovereign and his advisors and now he could only hope that they could come to an agreement. The very survival of his people depended on it; especially now that the Easterling threat was materializing itself faster than anyone had anticipated.

Sensing her friend's discomfort, Tauriel gave the Prince a reassuring smile as they continued to ride towards the palace, followed by their silent escort of Dorwinion guards.

Thranduil took note of the worry marring his son's face and in a gentle gesture, he placed his hand on Legolas' forearm.

The Prince looked to his father questioningly for the King was not one to willingly display emotion.

"_You made me a proud father when you led our company against the orcs_," said Thranduil and that was enough to bring a small smile to Legolas' lips.

Perhaps there was hope that his father was coming around after all and he held onto this hope as their party of elven riders came to a stop before the great, intricately crafted mithril gates and prepared to face the King. Thranduil's words were enough to lift Legolas' spirit, but not enough to banish his fears and this night he knew he would find no rest.

xxxXxxx

**A/N:** So this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I do promise that some of the events in this chapter will impact the plot immensely. I also wanted to show you guys a bit of the friendship between Legolas and Tauriel. As for the orcs, I personally don't think I'm great at writing battle scenes so I was a bit self-conscious about that part but it was necessary for the progression of the story.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts, so please review!

In the next chapter we have the meeting with the Dorwinion elves ;)

So in the meantime if you're looking for some awesome reads, check out **KDSkywalker**'s fics: **Reflections: Beginnings** and **Reflections: Family**. Another one of my favourites is **Raider-K**'s fic **Wanderlust**, I absolutely adore them!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry I'm a bit later with this chapter than I intended. I got a new macbook yesterday and I spent much of the day playing around on it...also life kind of happened, but despite that I still managed to update in relatively good time.

I would like to say a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, followed and favourited. I can't believe this story has over 300 reviews now.

Thank you to **Fellowship of Avengers, annafan, allonsylotr, vanialex, SavannahMaethilwen, CaribbeanTrinidadian, amandasebesta5, Seriya Silvermist, Brigid the Fae, sparklesaremylife, kenjisakura, soulsistersinaslan, RowanRamirez, horseyyay, KDSkywalker, Uchiha no Kaori, Lissy the Dunadan, LegolasGreenleafLove, Dark ring of hope, Sandy-wmd **and **theviolinxx** for reviewing!

Note: Italic conversations are in Sindarin

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 21**

Sunlight filtered through the trees towards the forest floor, illuminating the carpet of fallen leaves, the dry ones rustling under graceful, approaching footsteps.

Legolas watched as the great mithril gates opened to reveal two figures. The king's crown was of gold and mithril, crafted to look like the small twisted branches of an ancient tree atop his head of cascading chestnut locks. King Suiadan moved towards the party of travellers and nodded his head slowly to Thranduil.

"_This is an unexpected visit,_" he declared softly, his golden eyes coming to rest upon the Crown Prince of the woodland realm, "_But how is it possible that you, Legolas Thranduilion, stand before me alive and well when only a short time ago all were mourning your passing?_"

"_It is a long tale,_" said Legolas bowing slightly, "_but alas I do stand before you, very much alive._"

Next to the King was his daughter, Princess Alassiel who'd inherited her father's chestnut hair and his soft, tranquil features. It was said, far and wide, that she was the most beautiful of the elves in the Eastern realm and as he approached, she fixed the prince with enchanting soft-brown eyes.

Legolas bowed politely, fighting every urge to look away from her as he gradually became less and less comfortable. This was the elleth he was meant to marry for the sake of an alliance and he hoped that she would not be as angry as her father was sure to be when they learned that the betrothal could not proceed.

"_Perhaps the telling of a long tale is best reserved for the comforts of my hall,_" said King Suiadan, motioning to several of his guards to find lodging for the mounts of the Woodland Elves.

The two Kings approached one another and Suiadan placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder in greeting.

"_It is an unexpected visit, but not an unwelcome one,_" he said, "_After such a long journey, your company must be wearied. We will find lodging for our Woodland cousins at once and then I insist that you and your closest join my family for dinner in celebration of your son's return and the resuming of our negotiations._"

Thranduil simply nodded his gratitude, keeping a calm demeanour even though his mind was racing.

As his company filed in through the great gates, the King of the Woodland Realm walked in silence behind Suiadan and Alassiel. Clearly the Dorwinion King had mistaken their impromptu visit for wishing to proceed with the betrothal, and who could blame him? The only question now was how to break the news without making an enemy of their greatest ally.

Thranduil looked over to Legolas who seemed to be drowning in his own sea of thoughts. The Prince gave his father an uneasy smile, secretly he felt that there was no hope of preserving relations with Dorwinion once the announcement was made. King Suiadan was extremely proud and he would not take kindly to being made a fool of.

xxxXxxx

When the party was settled, Thranduil, Legolas, Rissien and Tauriel were invited to dine with the King and his family. Suiadan would only have the best for his royal visitors and ordered that several bottles of his favourite wine be brought up from the cellar, after all it was no secret that the Woodland Elves quite enjoyed Dorwinion wine.

Prior to the dinner, Thranduil had instructed for Legolas to remain silent on the issue of his marriage to Maya – having reasoned that this discussion would be best suited for the private meetings with the King and his advisors- and though the Prince was dutifully obeying his father, he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Princess Alassiel sat opposite Legolas in her finest blue gown, having been instructed to look her best for her future husband. The Prince was painfully aware of Suiadan's eyes on him as he told his tale and Alassiel asked question after question about his journey. It was no more than polite conversation on either part, but her father watched them carefully nonetheless.

"_I believe the wedding should be held in Eryn Lasgalen,_" announced King Suiadan, "_It is more accessible than my Eastern Realm and perhaps the Lord and Lady of the Golden wood would grace us with an appearance._"

Legolas downed his fifth glass of wine in mere seconds. It was getting more difficult by the minute to sit there and simply let every attempt at matchmaking by the Dorwinion King to roll off his shoulders. Thranduil gave him a disapproving look and proceeded to skillfully steer Suiadan away from the subject of marriage for the tenth time that night.

"_The discussion of such business can certainly wait until the morrow,_" he said, "_Tonight we make merry for the return of my son and for the strong friendship between our Kingdoms._"

Rissien nodded his agreement, looking to Princess Alassiel; "_We are in the presence of a beautiful elleth, she need not be made to suffer our tiresome discussions._"

Alassiel gave a small smile at his compliment before turning her eyes to the Prince. He'd been acting in a most unusual manner for much of the evening, avoiding her gaze and consuming wine the way one would consume a cup of water.

Suiadan motioned for one of the servants to pour some more wine into the glasses of some of his guests and smiled fondly at his daughter.

"_The discussions will be saved for tomorrow's meeting, though I am pleased that we will be able to finalize the betrothal,_" he said, turning his gaze to Legolas, "_I look forward to the joining of our great Kingdoms and the acquiring of a new son. Before long, our children may give us an heir._"

Legolas groaned inwardly; Suiadan was relentless. He had to fight desperately not to burst out with the revelation that there would be no wedding and that he most certainly would _not_ produce an heir to the Dorwinion Kingdom. The whole affaire was positively unbearable and Legolas did not know how much more of this he could take before losing his sanity.

"_More wine, your highness?_"

Coming back to himself, the Prince looked to his left to see a servant holding a bottle of wine, waiting patiently for an answer to his query.

"_Yes,_" answered Legolas, with far too much enthusiasm, "_A very generous amount and please keep it coming._"

The servant's eyes fixed him questioningly for a few moments before he proceeded to fill the glass to the rim. No sooner had the servant finished pouring, Legolas picked up the goblet and began to drink. He would need far more than this if he hoped to survive the rest of this tortuous dinner.

Once the feast was over, Legolas politely asked to be excused from the dinning hall, pretending as though he was still wearied from the journey. Slowly walking down the sombre corridor, he made his way to the little garden he'd seen earlier on the way to dinner; he needed some air after having spent the night feeling suffocated, and he felt that a walk amongst the trees might do him some good.

Truthfully what he needed and wanted more than anything was to be home with Maya. For more than two thousand years of life he was dependent on no one, but in less than a year one person had touched his heart in a way he could not have imagined and now she meant everything.

Making his way towards a small stone bench, Legolas sighed, running his hand through his golden hair. The night had been one of absolute anguish and he was fairly certain that his father was not impressed with his behaviour at the dinner table. He'd consumed quite a bit of wine as well, having lost count of the number of glasses he'd emptied. Now his head buzzed slightly and he felt a familiar warmth in his belly as the drink affected him.

Maya had expressed a wish to see him drunk when they were celebrating with the dwarves at the Glittering Caves and he could only imagine that she would get quite the amusement out of his current state – the last time he'd been intoxicated was several centuries prior.

As he imagined his wife's reaction to his very un-princely state, a figure silently made its way towards him. Legolas realized that his peace was being disturbed when he caught sight of Princess Alassiel making her way to his bench. He groaned inwardly; hadn't he endured enough at dinner?

"_May I join you?_" she asked, and without waiting for an answer from the Prince, she took a seat next to him.

For a moment, Legolas stiffened but managed to reign in his emotions before Alassiel noticed. For several moments, they sat in silence; the Princess looking up to gaze at the stars and the Prince wondering why she had come to find him to begin with.

"_Something troubles you,_" she said after a few instants and the statement caught Legolas off-guard.

Turning to look into her face, he feigned total ignorance in the hopes that she would eventually drop the matter. Unfortunately for him, she seemed to have inherited her father's persistence.

"_You can stop playing games, Legolas,_" she said, "_I was quite aware of the unusual manner in which you comported yourself at dinner. Shortly after you excused yourself, I followed to see if you were alright._"

"_I can assure you, I am well,_" insisted the Prince, "_Perhaps I simply had too much wine. It is nothing that the fresh air cannot cure._"

Alassiel looked at him dully and shook her head. "_I am not so dense as to believe that nonsense. Now are you going to confide in me or not?_"

Legolas sighed. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of this tiresome secret and confess once and for all, but would it be wise? He shook his head, clearly the wine was having a greater effect on him than he'd realized.

The Princess gave him a sympathetic look, "_If it is any consolation, I am not so keen on the idea of an arranged marriage either..._"

Legolas froze in place and turned to face Alassiel as the words left her lips and she knew she'd piqued his curiosity.

"_How did you know?_"

"_It is plainly written on your face,_" she said with a small, understanding smile.

For a few moments, a heavy silence hung in the air and nothing could be heard except for the loud chirping of crickets and Legolas' heavy breathing.

"_There is more to it than my apathy for this betrothal,_" he revealed with a sigh, "_I cannot move forward with the agreement._"

Alassiel furrowed her eyebrows, "_Then why did you not stop my father when he made those remarks at dinner?_"

"_It is complicated,_" hesitated the Prince.

"_Then help me to understand._"

Legolas continued to hesitate but decided to take the plunge before he completely lost his nerve.

"_Maya,the woman who helped me come back to Middle Earth...I love her,_" he said softly, waiting to gauge Alassiel's reaction but her features remained inscrutable.

When she said nothing, the Prince resumed his explanation, "_Before finding the stone to open the portal to Middle Earth, I asked her to come back with me and I made her my wife._"

The Princess opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something, but closed it just as quickly. It all made sense to her now why the King and the Prince of the Woodland Realm had constantly deflected her father's attempts at finalizing wedding plans during dinner.

The situation was all too reminiscent of her own woes. At least the Woodland Prince still had a chance.

"_I fell in love once_," she said finally, reaching deep into her aching heart for the memories she kept locked away, "_He was member of my father's guard and we'd known each other as elflings. As the centuries passed we came to realize that we loved one another and we would meet in secret outside the palace walls because any relationship between us was forbidden._"

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "_You refer to him in the past tense. What has become of him?_"

Alassiel smiled sadly and turned to look up at the stars as she recalled the day her life changed forever.

"_He sailed to the Undying Lands soon after my father began his efforts to find me a suitor,_" she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "_He could not bear to watch me marry another ellon. When he sailed, I had nothing left to lose, I was numb. That is why I did not object when my father promised me to you._"

The Prince gently placed a comforting hand on her wrist and wiped the small tear that slid down her cheek. He could not imagine what she must feel, he didn't want to imagine ever being forcefully separated from Maya.

"_Is there no way that you can sail after him?_"

She shook her head and wiped another tear from her eyes. "_I cannot leave my father, he would be heartbroken._"

"_But does he not see how you suffer?_" Legolas asked angrily, "_Would he not want your happiness above all?_"

"_I do not want him to see my suffering and so he does not see it_, _he would not understand,_" said Alassiel, "_You will have much explaining to do in the morrow._"

The Prince pressed his lips into a thin line. Tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least. King Suiadan was not going to take kindly to having been led on and Legolas saw no hope of redeeming himself to save the alliance.

"_My Kingdom needs this alliance, Alassiel,_" he said finally, "_On the way to Dorwinion we encountered a rather large force of orcs; they were wearing the Easterling symbol on their helms. Their forces are amassing faster than we'd anticipated and my people worry that they may be upon us soon. The alliance with Dorwinion is the only hope we have._"

"_My father is not going to be pleased with your revelation Legolas, he is proud,_" the Princess said gravely, "_He may very well revoke the offer of alliance once he realizes that you opted to forsake your betrothal to me in order to marry another woman._"

"_All the same,_" she continued, "_I do hope for the best tomorrow. I hope you and your father achieve what you set out to do."_

Legolas gave her a small smile, "_So do I, but that may not happen now._"

They sat in silence for a few moments as Legolas pondered the possible outcomes of tomorrow's meeting. The effects of the wine were wearing off now and reality was hitting him like a splash of cold water to the face. Seeing the Prince's crestfallen look, Alassiel returned his comforting gesture and placed her hand over his arm.

"_Enough of this bleak conversation,_" she said encouragingly, "_Tell me about your wife, I am certain she is lovely._"

Legolas smiled gratefully. As he began to talk about Maya, the Princess saw a noticeable change come over him. Instead of the previously dismal look on his face, a happiness shone in his eyes that she hadn't seen all night. He was most certainly an ellon in love and Alassiel took joy in the idea that at least one of them would achieve their heart's desire.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, Legolas woke to a pounding in his head; he felt as though an orc had struck him with a giant battle axe. For a few moments he lay in bed as vivid memories of the previous night came back to him. He and the Princess had continued talking late into the night, after which he magically found his way to his quarters. He could not even remember getting undressed, but apparently he had seeing as his clothes lay in a heap over the back of a chair.

That was when a thought struck him. The meeting was today. He slowly climbed out of bed and donned a pair of pants before walking over to the balcony to look out into the forest. The sun's high position in the sky indicated that it was mid-day; he still had a short time before he was expected at the council.

Legolas stayed on the balcony for some time before taking a deep breath and walking over to finish dressing. Waking up with a headache was not a good start to what was sure to be a trying day and it gave a sense of foreboding for what was to come.

When he emerged from his room, he was surprised to find Tauriel waiting for him in the hallway with a small glass of clear liquid that gave off a potent, but pleasant honey scent.

"_I thought you could use some of this after last night,_" she said with a smirk.

Legolas managed a small smile, taking the glass of miruvor from her hands. As soon as the reviving liquid passed through his lips he began to feel as though he'd just awoken from the most vitalizing sleep he'd ever had and almost instantly, the pain of the headache dissipated.

"_Thank you, Tauriel,_" he said, "_I did not know how I was going to function with that incessant pounding in my head._"

"_That will teach you not to have so much wine,_" she said with a small giggle.

As they walked down the corridor towards the Dorwinion King's council room, Tauriel noticed that the muscles in Legolas' jaw were tight, his entire body was tense with anticipation for what awaited them once the doors closed them off from the rest of the world.

"_Are you ready for today?_" she asked.

"_As ready as I'll ever be,_" replied the Prince, nervously running a hand through his hair.

When they finally reached the chamber, King Thranduil and Rissien were already sitting to one side of the giant oak table while King Suiadan and two of his advisors sat opposite them.

Legolas nodded his greetings to all of those present in the room before taking his place next to his father, Tauriel following closely behind.

When all were settled, Suiadan opened the discussion about an alliance and proceeded to bring up the subject of a wedding that would unite the two Kingdoms.

The Prince looked to his father and after a few moments Thranduil nodded. The moment of truth had arrived and now they would have to weather this storm as best they could.

"_I am afraid that moving forward with the betrothal will not be a possibility,_" said Thranduil, pausing as the look on Suidan's face turned into one of confusion.

"_What ever do you mean?_" he asked testily.

Before Thranduil could reply, Legolas stood from his seat and addressed the Dorwinion King; they were in this position by his doing and he was going to take responsibility for it.

"_My father speaks the truth, your majesty,_" he said, "_I am unable to marry you lovely daughter due to circumstances that were unforeseen when we first agreed on a betrothal._"

"_And what circumstances are those?_" asked Suiadan, his voice holding traces of impatience as his eyes bore into the Prince.

"_When I was brought to Earth, something happened that I did not expect and I pray that you understand that my intention was not to insult or to mislead you and your daughter,_" said Legolas, his throat drying slightly, "_I fell in love with the woman who rescued me and that was when I realized I could not live without her. Shortly afterwards...she became my wife._"

Suiadan said nothing for a long moment, but Thranduil could see that the Dorwinion King's calm exterior was slowly cracking to reveal the fury bubbling within him.

Turning to the Woodland King, Suiadan's eyes narrowed in anger. "_Did you know about this?_" he seethed.

Thranduil remained calm and shook his head, "_I did not. By the time I was made aware of the situation, there was nothing to be done. I can assure you, this was not intended._"

"_Your highness, how can you say it was not intended when the Prince clearly made the decision to wed this mortal?_" argued one of Suiadan's advisors.

Legolas sighed, "_Yes I will admit it was terrible judgement on my part and I acted rashly," he said, "But I love her and I do not regret the decision I made. I realize that what we have done will bring about it's fair share of consequences but I am prepared to face them._"

"_Now is not the time to feign nobility, Prince Legolas,_" spat Suiadan, "_Nobility might have been something to consider before you made a mockery of myself and my daughter. This is a disgrace, you acted irresponsibly for the sake of your attachment to a mortal woman!_"

"_As I stated earlier, it was not my intention to mislead or to insult you,_" tried Legolas but the King was simply not having it.

"_You would choose this woman over my daughter at the expense of our alliance?_" he asked incredulously, "_I have never seen such callous disregard in all of my years!_"

Tauriel chose that very moment to stand, coming to her friend's rescue.

"_With all due respect, your highness, Prince Legolas did intent to marry your daughter but we cannot ignore what the heart desires. He is not callous, nor irresponsible, he stands here before you ready to accept responsibility for his actions. I wish to know what it is that counts for nobility in your court, for if the Prince's actions today do not fit that view, then perhaps it is you who is misguided!_"

"_Sit down, Tauriel!_" commanded Thranduil and the elleth slowly retreated back to her chair.

By this time, King Suiadan's fists were curled up in rage and he fixed the Woodland King with a cold hostility deep in his golden eyes.

"_Is this the kind of heir you want for your Kingdom, Thranduil?_" he attacked, "_Is this the kind of ill-mannered, irresponsible offspring that come from the Woodland Realm? This is just as much your doing as it is his. You ought to be ashamed to have raised a son with no clear sense of honour and duty!_"

Thranduil surprised everyone by slamming his fist on the hard oak table, "_Enough!_" he cried, holding Suiadan's eyes with a deadly blue gaze, "_That is my son you are insulting and I will not allow it any further._"

Suiadan took a deep breath, his fists still clenched in his fury, "_Everyone out,_" he ordered before turning back to the Woodland King, "_You and I have much to discuss._"

As Suiadan's advisors left the room, Legolas turned to his father questioningly. Only when he received the nod from Thranduil did the Prince, Tauriel and Rissien take their leave.

With the clicking sound of the door, the Dorwinion King was soon on the offensive once more.

"_You know what is at stake here,_" he baited, "_Your Kingdom needs my help._"

"_I will not have my son forsake his wife,_" Thranduil replied firmly, "_Nor will I sit here and allow you to insult him. He is a fine ellon and I am fiercely proud of what he has become. It is because of my son and eight other courageous beings that our world was not overrun by the darkness of Sauron. You would do well to remember that._"

Suiadan let out a sadistic laugh, "_You are an old fool Thranduil, you know as well as I do that Eryn Lasgalen does not stand a chance without Dorwinion's help. My terms are simple, your son marries my daughter and we can forget about this unfortunate set-back._"

The Woodland King was not certain why it happened, but his mind drifted for but a moment to thoughts of Maerwen. He knew that she would stand by their son and she would want for him to do the same. He'd sworn to protect Legolas all those years ago and now he was going to fulfill that promise the best he could.

"_I will stand by my son,_" Thranduil said with a degree of finality that even Suiadan could not challenge, "_He is all that I have in this world and though he might have been misguided, he was not ill-meaning. I will stand by his decision to marry the woman he loves._"

Suiadan clenched the muscles in his jaw, "_Then I will watch with great pleasure as your Kingdom is raised to the ground,_" he said, "_There will be no alliance and Dorwinion will no longer have anything to do with the elves of Eryn Lasgalen._"

Thranduil slowly rose from his seat, pinning King Suiadan under his piercing gaze, "_Then it seems we have nothing more to discuss._"

Without another word, the King of the Woodland realm walked around the large oak table with a grace that came with millennia of practice and he opened the door.

"_We leave at once,_" he instructed to his party out in the hall, "_I refuse to stay a moment longer in this accursed Kingdom._"

Legolas and Tauriel looked to one another as a grim reality set in and Rissien smiled sadly. They were going to have to fend off the Easterlings as best they could when the attacks began and they could only hope that the Kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan would be able to send forces in time to help. For the time being, it was nothing but a waiting game as the Eastern forces gathered their strength.

Amid a heavy silence, the party of four moved down the dimly light corridor towards their quarters, it was time for the journey home.

xxxXxxx

"Are you sure about this?" asked Maya as Arwen strapped a wooden stick along her spine. According to the Queen, this was going to help correct her posture, though the only thing that Maya foresaw was a major backache, literally.

"This is the method I used to correct my own posture," insisted Arwen, "However impractical it is, you will notice a difference soon enough."

Last week, Arwen had agreed to get her started on her etiquette and Sindarin lessons and the idea was for her to have acquired enough skill to impress Thranduil when their party returned from Dorwinion. So far, she'd learned the proper behaviour for a state dinner, what dresses to wear on what occasions and even how to walk in the presence of foreign diplomats. Basically one had to become a total robot with a splash of grace added into the mix and Maya wasn't certain how Arwen could take it day in and day out as the Queen of Gondor and still be sane.

_'Maybe she's not so sane after all,'_ she thought as the ropes became tighter around her.

"There," said Arwen when the wooden stick was fastened and Maya looked to Mithrin, who lay at her feet, with uncertainty.

"What do you think?" she asked, and the wolf pup simply turned his head, "Yeah I'm not sure about this either..."

Turning to Arwen, she began pulling at the ropes around her waist and sighed, "How long do I have to wear this thing?"

"All day, everyday until we see an improvement," said Arwen, "You may, however, take it off to sleep and to bathe."

Just as Maya was about to protest, she heard a roar of laughter coming from the other side of the hall and turned to see a very amused Gimli walking towards them.

"Now _that_ is a sight ye don't see everyday," he said, "Ye look like a walking torture device, lass."

Arwen shot him a disapproving look, "Do not discourage her Gimli."

Maya simply groaned. For once the dwarf was right, this looked like something Buffy would use to drive through a vampire's heart. Not to mention, _how_ was she ever going to bend down with this thing on? God forbid she ever dropped something while wearing this stick on her back, now _that_ was going to be a challenge and a half.

Learning how to be a Princess while training a wolf puppy was proving to be a greater challenge than Maya had ever expected. Not only was she subject to early morning wake up calls by Drill Sergent Arwen, but Mithrin kept her and half the citadel awake with his midnight howling sessions and he chewed absolutely everything he could sink his teeth in, leaving a path of destruction behind him unless he was constantly watched – it turned out his favourite things to chew were Gimli's boots, which annoyed the hell out of the dwarf, and Maya could not fathom why Mithrin would ever want to bring his overly sensitive snout near those awful-smelling things.

"Come," urged Arwen, "We must now teach you proper dining table etiquette."

"Can I watch?" asked Gimli, stifling his laughter; _this_ he _had_ to see. Maya simply scowled and let Arwen lead her to the simulation of a formal dining experience that they'd set up in the dinning hall.

Maya eyed the succession of forks, knives and spoons with suspicion before her gaze fell on the chair.

"How am I supposed to sit with this thing strapped to my back?" she asked, hesitantly pulling out her seat.

"Therein lies the challenge," said Arwen, taking her own seat, "You must keep your back absolutely straight and the wooden board will help you to do just that."

Maya gave her a look of uncertainty, before shooting a murderous look towards the dwarf, who was far too preoccupied with laughing at her to notice.

"Okay then...if you say so."

The next five minutes consisted of Maya analyzing the best way to attempt to sit down – she'd never given given so much thought to how to place her butt on a chair before, but apparently there was a first for everything – and then came the challenge of actually sitting. She wasn't sure how it happened but somehow she ended up with both hands on the table in front of her and the stick got stuck between the various intricacies of the chair's backboard. She looked and felt like a frog about to take a leap.

Just then, as Maya thought things could not get worse between the impossible chair business, Gimli in hysterics and Arwen shaking her head, Mithrin decided it was a great time to play. The next thing she knew, she was being jumped on by a wolf and the whole chair fell back, trapping her beneath a set of furry paws and a very excited puppy.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked wryly and Mithrin simply wagged his tail. Maya sighed, training a wolf wasn't exactly the brightest idea she'd ever had.

By the time she finally untangled herself from the chair, Arwen and Gimli were dying with laughter. The dwarf was so red that he almost matched his beard and he was having a hard time breathing.

"Okay Mithrin," she said, looking to little ball of fur at her side, "I give you full permission to chew as many of Gimli's boots as you possibly can. The more the better."

And just like that, the dwarf's laughter came to an abrupt end.

xxxXxxx

Maya woke up several nights later to the familiar sounds of Mithrin whimpering and howling.

"Go to sleep," she groaned as she tossed around in bed, but the howling persisted.

Since she'd rescued him, Mithrin had been unable to sleep through an entire night. It didn't matter that she'd made his bed right next to hers or that she'd resorted to sleeping with a candle burning at night because the poor thing was afraid of the dark – the pup was simply not having it.

She knew what he wanted – since his rescue from that fur trader, Mithrin had come to think of Maya as his mother and wherever she went, he would follow. If she went into a room, he went into the room too. If she went somewhere he couldn't follow, he would howl until she took him into her arms and brought him along.

Now, after going upwards of a week without a proper night's sleep, Maya was pretty sure she was going to cave. What would be the harm? She was lonely, Mithrin was lonely, it only made sense that she fill that massive empty space in the bed beside her.

Sitting up in bed, she eyed the small pup who'd begun to wag his tail excitedly.

"Alright..." she said, patting an empty space on the bed, "Come on, but just for tonight okay? Your new daddy won't be happy if he finds out."

Soon enough, Mithrin was under the blankets, pressed against her side and snoring away in a matter of seconds and that was when Maya knew that Legolas would be wrestling a wolf to get his spot in bed back.

The next morning, she heard the sounds of chewing and growling. At first, she thought it might be part of a dream but as the sounds became louder and more vivid she realized that something was up. Feeling around in the bed, she also realized that her puppy was no where to be found and this could only mean one thing.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and searched the room only to find Mithrin laying on the ground and chewing on the large stick that Arwen had given her for posture. As much as she hated that thing, she had to admit that her posture had improved drastically and she needed it to keep up the progress.

Dragging herself out of bed, Maya walked over to where Mithrin was wreaking havoc on her homework and eyed him.

"Come on you," she said holding out her hand to grab the stick, "This isn't for chewing. Didn't I already give you permission to chew Gimli's boots?"

As her hand closed around the stick, Mithrin apparently thought that this was turning into some sort of game and latched on with his jaws. Before she knew it, Maya was trapped in a game of tug o' war with her pet wolf and she couldn't believe how strong such a little ball of fur had turned out to be.

"Give. it. to. me!" she ground out as she tugged with all her might and Mithrin tugged back just as fiercely amid some playful growling. Maya resorted to grabbing onto the bed post for support as she pulled back and eventually the stick broke down the middle.

Holding one end of the stick in her hands, she watched with exasperation as the wolf took his prize and installed himself in a corner of the room to continue his chewing. This was going to be an interesting one to explain.

When she finally made her way down to the Hall, Maya noticed that Arwen had set up a small table with several places. Beside her, Mithrin walked with his tail wagging and what was left of her stick clamped between his teeth.

"What's this?" asked Maya, "This isn't as formal as last time."

"When Legolas takes you to his colony, you will have to entertain visitors who come to do business with him," explained the Queen as she set several teacups down by the plates, "And I will teach you how to do so."

Turning to face her, Arwen furrowed her eyebrows, "Where is the piece of wood that I gave you for posture?"

Maya bit her lip and pointed to the wolf, "Would it be clichéd to say that my dog ate my homework?"

xxxXxxx

It was mid-afternoon when Arwen walked into her husband's study and she found Aragorn staring out the window in a daze as he so often did. As soon as he heard the click of the door, the King turned to greet his wife with a smile.

"How have the lessons been?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

Arwen rested her head against him and ran her fingers through Aragorn's shoulder-length brown hair.

"She is progressing," she said, "I've also begun teaching her Sindarin and she is learning quickly. Maya feels as though she has something to prove to King Thranduil and that is what drives her."

"In many ways she does," said Aragorn, kissing her forehead, "I had much to prove as well in my quest to gain approval from your father."

"And you succeeded," said Arwen softly, "As she will."

Her husband held her tightly against him and sighed. He knew that loving an immortal was difficult and that having to impress Thranduil, of all beings, was no easy feat.

"I was thinking that I should speak with her," he said contemplatively, "Offer some encouragement and share my own experience."

Arwen pulled away from her husband and smiled. "Thranduil and Legolas return any day now, Maya will need all of the encouragement we can give her."

Aragorn smiled, "It is settled then."

xxxXxxx

Later that evening, Aragorn found Maya walking with Mithrin in the gardens. The wolf was certainly putting her to work as he tugged at the hem of her gown.

"Mithrin, stop!" he heard her cry as she grabbed her dress and tugged back.

The King chuckled and began to approach, silently observing the spectacle before him.

"Mithrin," warned Maya, as she continued to pull on her dress, "If you rip my dress, I swear you're sleeping on the floor tonight."

But the wolf simply replied with a playful growl and it wasn't long before the fabric began to give way.

"You are only encouraging him by continuing to tug back at your gown," said Aragorn with a smirk.

Maya gasped in surprise to see the King behind her and blushed at having been caught in such a ridiculous predicament. Aragorn gently pried her hands away from the gown and knelt down to pet Mithrin.

"You told me he would be a handful and I didn't listen," she said defeatedly, "Just when I think I've got him under control he begins acting up again. Just yesterday he grabbed onto Gimli's beard and it took two of us to pry him off."

"I believe that you have done rather well with him. You do not give yourself enough credit," said Aragorn, before looking down at the hem of her skirts, "There, you see he has stopped."

When Maya realized that Mithrin was quietly sitting at her feat, gently nudging her hand with his snout, her eyes widened in amazement. So apparently Aragorn was the dog whisperer or something because never in all of her time with the pup was he so easily subdued.

Seeing the bewildered look on her face, Aragorn simply smiled, "When you engage him, he believes you are trying to play with him. However, if you ignore his antics, he will eventually grown bored and settle down."

"Makes sense," agreed Maya as she began to scratch behind Mithrin's ears. It was really very simple when Aragorn said it, how had she never thought of that?

"May I walk with you?" asked the King.

Maya looked up into his kind, grey eyes and nodded happily. She'd always known from the books and the movies that Aragorn was noble and warmhearted but he'd shown her first hand just how accepting he was. Not once since Legolas' departure had she felt ill at ease or unwelcome; Aragorn hadn't treated her as his best friend's wife but as a new friend and that counted for so much in her circumstances.

As they walked together through the gardens followed closely by a very happy Mithrin, the King noticed how the pup nearly glued himself to Maya's heels and he had to admit that she'd done wonders for the little creature. He only wondered how Legolas would react to having a wolf for a companion.

"You must be anxious for Legolas' return," remarked Aragorn.

"I am," said Maya, smiling at the thought that soon she would be in her husband's arms again, and this reaction was not lost on the King.

"I wanted to thank you, Maya," he said and the young woman lifted her green eyes to meet his gaze.

"What for?" she asked, giving him a look of utter perplexity, "If anything, I'm the one who should be thanking both you and Arwen for everything you've done for me since my arrival."

Aragorn shook his head and brought his steps to a halt before coming to face her. "When Legolas is with you, he is a different ellon," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "He is carefree, he enjoys his life and most of all, he is happy. That is all I, or Gimli or any of Legolas' friends have ever wanted for him and we have you to thank."

_'You are not going to cry, not going to cry,' _Maya coached herself, but Aragorn's words echoing in her mind managed to make the tears well in her eyes. This was honestly one of the sweetest thing's she'd heard from anyone, ever.

"I wish his father thought that way," she managed, lowering her gaze to the ground, "Thranduil only sees me as a threat to his son, he doesn't see that I love him, and I'm trying so hard to prove him wrong. I'm just afraid that it'll never be enough."

Aragorn lifted her chin up with his fingers and smiled encouragingly, "I know the trials and tribulations that come from loving an immortal, Maya, and I feel the same pain that you feel," he said softly, "I know what it is like to be the recipient of accusing and disapproving gazes. I can also tell you that I know that love is stronger than your differences."

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat. "How do you do it? How do you deal with knowing that one day you're going to pass on and she's going to fade because of that?"

"It is a choice that we made, that Arwen made, and we have come to accept that our joy will come at a price someday," explained the King, "It is the same choice that was given to Legolas and he has chosen to follow his heart regardless of the price he will have to pay at the end of it all. You must enjoy the time that is granted and never waste a precious moment worrying for what will come to pass."

The young woman nodded her agreement, a hint of a smile making its way across her face. "Life's too short."

"Indeed it is, but you are young. You and Legolas have many wonderful moments ahead of you in your life together," said Aragorn, "I am happy for you both."

Maya was so hyped on emotion that before she knew what she was doing, she'd thrown her arms around the King of Gondor in a big bear hug. Though he was slightly caught off-guard, Aragorn chuckled and returned her embrace.

"Thank you," she said before pulling away, "I really needed to hear that. It's so nice to know that Im not alone."

"I am here whenever you need someone to confide in," the King said, "As for Thranduil, I have no doubt that you will win him over."

"I hope so," said Maya, "I've been practicing my Sindarin so that I can greet him in his language when they arrive."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, "Have you? Let's hear it then. Pretend I am the Elven King, you can practice on me."

"_Gail síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn, melda t__ár,_" she said, slowly lowering herself into a curtsy. Maya laughed when she saw the stunned look on Aragorn's face, "Not bad, huh?"

"It seems that Arwen is a diligent tutor," he said with a chuckle. Though her pronunciation was slightly rough, it would certainly improve over time and the King had no doubt that despite his reservations, Thranduil would be impressed with her efforts, "Come, let us walk towards the pinnacle to watch the setting of the sun and I will help to prepare you as much as I can."

"I would like that," said Maya, pausing to call Mithrin to them before they continued on their walk.

xxxXxxx

They'd been traveling for just over a week now and Legolas still hadn't been able to discern why his father had come to his rescue in Dorwinion; it was so unlike King Thranduil to do something that could endanger his people, especially for the sake of a mortal.

The company had endured another gruelling journey through the brown lands and this time the morale had been lower than ever due to their short stay in the Kingdom of Dorwinion. This had afforded everyone very little time to catch their bearings, but Thranduil had insisted that they leave immediately for Minas Tirith; he refused to stay a moment longer.

As he caught sight of the giant, golden fields of Pelennor in the distance, the Prince knew that their journey had reached it's conclusion and the thought that he would soon be able to hold and kiss Maya made his stomach flutter with elation. But first, he needed to know why his father had chosen to act as he did.

Urging his horse forward, Legolas made his way towards the front of the company and rode up beside Thranduil, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"_When do you return to Eryn Lasgalen?_" he asked, attempting to make light conversation with his father.

"_In less than one week,_" replied the King, "_I will give my company enough time to rest and then we will journey forth once more. I must also speak with King Elessar regarding the deployment of forces to the Woodland Realm should we require their assistance in the future._"

Legolas pressed his lips into a thin line; It was not that he wasn't grateful but Eryn Lasgalen was now at its weakest, having lost one of its strongest allies, and that was why he could not fathom why his father had walked out on King Suiadan.

"_Why did you do it?_" he asked finally, "_I thought you did not approve of my marriage._"

Thranduil sighed, he knew would eventually have to face his son's questions but regardless of his preparations, he still he found himself caught off-guard by the sudden nature of the interrogation.

Long moments passed but still the King said nothing and Legolas could only wonder at the true emotions beneath his father's impassive expression.

"_You are my son,_" he said finally, "_Though I still have my reservations about the course you have chosen, I was not going to allow for some ill-mannered half-wit to insult you nor to make false accusations about your character. Regardless of the fact that I fear losing you more than anything, I will stand by you and your decision because I love you, Legolas._"

Legolas looked up at his father in bewilderment. Never in all of his years had he ever heard Thranduil speak so frankly with him about how he felt. The Prince allowed himself to smile as his heart swelled with happiness.

"_And I love you, Adar,_" he replied, "_I hope that in time, you will grow fond of Maya and come to see that she has brought nothing but joy to my life._"

Thranduil nodded his understanding; it was bittersweet to see his son in love with a mortal, but was it not every parent's wish to see their child so enraptured? Over time the pain would dull down into nothingness and perhaps the mortal would grow on him. Perhaps she would turn into the Princess that he'd envisioned ruling at Legolas' side. For now, he would have to content himself with the fact that he'd done right by his son regardless of his scruples about Maya; whether he was ready or not, she was his family now.

"_We will have to increase our border patrol,_" said Thranduil changing the topic of conversation and Legolas smiled sadly.

"_I will help in any way that I can, for this is my doing,_" he said softly, "_I wish to help to defend our home._"

"_I knew you would,_" said the King, "_One day you will make a fine ruler, ion nin. Your naneth would have been proud._"

The Prince gave him a small smile and looked up ahead to see the white city of Gondor rising over the plaines in all its glory.

"_Come,_" said Thranduil observing as his son's features lit up at the thought of returning home, "_Let us hasten our pace, you will be anxious to see your wife._"

Legolas smirked as they urged their mounts onward through the golden blades of grass. Never in his life had three weeks felt so long, but now he was coming home and the Prince knew that there was nowhere else he would rather be.

xxxXxxx

Maya was quietly reading in the hall with Mithrin snoring away on her lap when the doors burst open. Merry and Pippin came running in, completely out of breath and the wolf jumped down from Maya, his tail wagging in his excitement to greet them.

"A party of riders just entered the city," managed Pippin.

"We think it's Legolas and the elves," finished Merry, seeing Maya's furrowed eyebrows.

Within moments, a giant smile was plastered across her face and an army of butterflies fluttered within her chest as she abruptly rose from her chair and dropped the book on the table.

"Can you watch Mithrin?" she asked hurriedly, "I need to go."

Before the hobbits could respond, Maya was running out the door with her skirts bunched up in her hands, passing a group of very confused guards as she rushed through the maze of corridors.

Legolas was home. She couldn't wait to see his face, to hold him, to bury her face in his neck the way she always did. Her heart began to beat like a drum as she made her way towards the citadel entrance, picking up speed when she heard the sound of hooves pounding on the stone.

Just before she exited the great stone building, Maya slowed her pace, remembering all that Arwen had taught her about being a lady. She would control herself, she would not allow her excitement to get the better of her. She would remain calm and poised in front of Thranduil and she wouldn't jump his son like a mad woman.

_'You can do this,'_ she said to herself and took a deep breath before walking out to the courtyard where Arwen and Aragorn were making ready to greet the travellers.

As her eyes scanned the courtyard, she immediately caught sight of a black stallion and her husband's golden head of hair as he slowed his mount to a halt beside Thranduil's majestic elk. She didn't even think it was possible for her heart to beat so fast, but it was working on overdrive.

He was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

It was a few moments before Legolas caught sight of her standing at the citadel entrance but when he did, he smiled one of his disarming, heart-melting, knee-weakening smiles and Maya returned it with a loving smile of her own.

She watched with anticipation as he dismounted his horse. Legolas' heart raced as he slowly made his way towards her, forgetting about the existence of everyone else around them.

As he approached, the distance seemed never-ending and that was when Maya lost all sense of control. Princess lessons be damned, right now she didn't care, and soon she found herself running towards her husband as fast as her legs could carry her.

Legolas caught Maya in his arms and drew her into him, sliding his hand to the back of her neck before capturing her lips in an urgent kiss; devouring her mouth, treasuring their closeness as a man dying of thirst treasures water. Maya clung to him and kissed his lips with equal fervour. If this was a dream, it was damn good one and she never wanted to wake up.

After a few moments, the Prince gently broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers, his lips turning up in a smile as Maya traced his face with her fingers. He was back where he belonged, with his wife in his arms, and nothing had ever felt so right.

xxxXxxx

_Gail síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn, melda t__ár – _A star shines upon the hour of our meeting, beloved King.

_Adar – _Father

_Ion nin_ – My son

**A/N: **I hope you all liked this chapter with the fluff at the end, and the little moments between Maya/Aragorn, Alassiel/Legolas and Thranduil/Legolas. Clearly our Elven King is starting to come around and Maya is working her butt off to impress him so we shall see how the rest of her training goes, as well as how Legolas reacts to their newest family member ;)

Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm anxious to hear from you all.

Also, don't forget to check out **Reflections: Beginnings**and **Reflections: Family ** by **KDSkywalker** as well as **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K**. I am absolutely in love with them.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story, it means so much.

Thanks to: **Raider-K, Guest, SavannahMaethilwen, EllethofMirkwood, allonsylotr, LegolasGreenleafLove, vanialex, Morwen80, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Alexandra, Poison1234, soulsistersinaslan, RowanRamirez, theviolinxx, Dark ring of hope, horseyyay, annafan, Fellowship of Avengers, Seriya Silvermist, sparklesaremylife, Brigid the Fae, Uchiha no Kaori, kenjisakura, lotrjesusfreak**and **KDSkywalker** for reviewing!

This chapter is quite a bit less serious than the last one, but I hope you enjoy it :)

Note: Italic conversations are in Sindarin.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 22**

Paul sat in bed on a Sunday evening, reading a book, to try and take his mind off the thousands of worrying thoughts coursing through him. They hadn't heard from Maya in weeks and there was no answer on her cell, at her house or even her office at National Geographic. What if something terrible had happened? What if he'd been right about Lance all along and he'd done something to her?

Anne had told him to stop being irrational; maybe she was just extremely busy at the Magazine, but deep down even she was unsettled by the long period of silence from their daughter. That was when she'd decided to call Jen to see if she'd heard from Maya; his would either give them peace of mind or confirm their fears that something was wrong.

When he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, Paul placed his book down on his lap and questioned Anne with his eyes as she entered the room, phone in hand.

"Jen hasn't heard from her either," she said, shaking her head, "She thinks that Maya is just really busy…but I'm not so sure. I'm really worried, Paul. I know she likes to keep her distance but it isn't like her to go so long without at least an email."

Paul sighed and pulled his wife into him as she climbed onto the bed.

"I know, and the strangest thing is that we haven't found a phone number for Lance either," he said kissing her temple, "If we haven't heard from her by tomorrow, I'm going to file a missing person's report."

Anne nodded solemnly, "Jen didn't seem worried but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"I agree. Try to get some sleep, sweetheart," said Paul, placing his book on the night stand and turning off the light before laying down next to his wife. Rest did not come easily for either of them that night but eventually worry gave way to fatigue and soon both entered into a dreamless sleep.

In the middle of the night, Anne found herself jolted awake, feeling as though she were free-falling through nothingness. Panting, she glanced at the clock at her bedside; it was 3:30 in the morning and yet she felt completely awake.

Sighing, she sat up in bed and began to think of her daughter. Beside her she felt Paul stirring, his eyes slowly opening.

"Are you alright?" he asked sleepily.

Anne nodded, "It was just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

As the words left her lips, she caught sight of a bright light shining from under the bedroom door. Anne furrowed her eyebrows. This was odd; she had closed the light in the hall before going to bed.

"Paul?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Did you open the light in the hallway?" she asked.

"No, I haven't moved all night," he said, "Maybe you just forgot to close it."

Anne shook her head and watched with suspicion as the light appeared to get brighter, "No…I closed it. I remember doing it," she insisted, "It's getting closer too. Do you think someone's in the house?"

"Stay here, I'll go check it out," said Paul, slowly rising from bed.

"Please be careful."

He nodded, donning his slippers and putting on his robe before reaching for the baseball bat under the bed.

Just as he was about to walk to the door, it slowly swung open, and a silver light gently bathed the room. Paul and Anne stared wide-eyed as an enchanting woman cloaked in grey with long, silver hair approached.

They looked to one another in bewilderment and then back to the woman who continued to approach. Anne tried to pinch herself awake but realized soon enough that this wasn't a dream.

"Do not fear me," came the melodious voice, "I come to bring you peace of mind."

"Who are you?" demanded Paul, clutching the baseball bat tightly. Was she some kind of angel?

"My name is Estë," said the woman softly, "I am a Vala and I bring rest to wearied and pained souls."

"What is…a Vala?" stuttered Anne, "And what do you want with us? Are we in Heaven?"

Estë gently shook her head and moved towards Paul.

"You will not be needing this," she said motioning towards the bat and Paul wasn't sure why but he obeyed, placing the bat on the floor. For some strange reason, he felt like he could trust her.

"A Vala is the equivalent of a deity in Middle Earth," explained Estë, raising her hand as Anne and Paul made to protest the existence of such a world, "I can assure you, it is indeed a real place, and that is where your daughter will live out the rest of her days."

Husband and wife remained silent for a few moments, letting everything sink in. They were being visited by a goddess from a made-up world that apparently wasn't made up at all and somehow their daughter was there.

"Is this some kind of practical joke?" asked Paul when he found his voice, "Do you really expect us to believe that Maya is in Middle Earth, a world that doesn't exist outside of Tolkien's work?"

"Did you not wonder why her husband was so peculiar?" asked Estë.

Anne nodded, "He had pointed ears which I thought were strange, but he said they were a birth defect. He wore his hair long but I thought that was just enthusiasm for his line of work."

Estë smiled and shook her head, "His true name is Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of the Elven Kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen. Fate brought him to your world and into your daughter's life, and she helped him return to Middle Earth."

Paul stood with his mouth hanging open, he couldn't understand why he actually believed this woman but there was something otherworldly about her.

"So, Maya knew about this? And she's in Middle Earth with him?"

"And she's technically…an elf Princess?" added Anne, who was just as surprised to find herself believing this woman as well.

Estë nodded, "She is. It was her destiny to fall in love with Legolas and so she followed him to his home. I've been watching over her and I've come to assure you that she is well, she is happy."

Anne felt her tears slowly gliding down her cheeks, "Does she miss us?"

"She thinks of you often, as well as her friend Jen," said the Vala, "Jen and her husband were also among those who knew about Legolas' true identity."

"Why didn't they say anything then?" demanded Paul angrily.

"We wouldn't have believed them anyway, Paul," rationalized Anne and he knew she was probably right. The whole thing sounded so absurd and the only reason he believed it now was because it was coming from Estë.

"Can you…can you tell her that we love her?" asked Anne, more tears welling in her eyes as she realized she would never see her daughter again.

"I will," said the Vala, "Do not be sorrowful, you have raised a wonderful young woman and your daughter is destined for greatness. Maya is happy and safe with Legolas. I promise that I will watch over her in your stead."

"But-" before Paul could say anything, the silver light began to fade and just as quickly as she'd appeared, Estë was gone.

Anne slowly rose from bed and walked over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his torso as they attempted to reconcile what had just happened.

"She's safe Paul," she said after a few moments.

Paul wiped a few small tears from his eyes and held Anne close. "I know. But that doesn't make it easier."

"Hopefully that old saying is right, and that time truly does heal all wounds," Anne said sadly, "All I wanted for my baby girl was happiness and love. If she's found it, then I can live with this."

Paul nodded, before wiping another tear, "She'll always be our little girl, no matter the distance that separates us."

Wordlessly, husband and wife made their way back towards the bed and Paul tucked his wife in before giving her a kiss. Something told him they were going to be alright and if Maya was happy and where she was meant to be, regardless of the pain, this was all they could ever ask for.

xxxXxxx

Green eyes looked up into deep, ocean blue and Maya smiled before pulling Legolas closer, wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you," she said softly, nuzzling his neck.

Legolas smiled and kissed her hair, "and I missed you, _meleth nin_."

Thranduil slowly dismounted from his stag, watching the scene with curiosity. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rissien giving him a knowing smirk. Though the Elven King was still slightly reserved, he'd never seen his son like this and even he had to admit that he was slightly moved by the reunion.

Sharing one last tender kiss, the couple broke apart and Maya's cheeks flushed when she realized that every gaze in the courtyard was upon them. She also realized that Thranduil's eyes were studying them and this was rather intimidating; especially since she'd just jumped his son, not behaving as a Princess would, and then proceeding to make out with him in front of an entire courtyard of people.

But Maya saw something in Thranduil's eyes that could almost be construed as happiness. Almost; his gaze was certainly not as hard and scrutinizing as it normally was but it wasn't all out cheerful either. Then again, this _was _King Thranduil and she would take what she could get even if that was but a mere crack in the ice of his blue eyes.

Gathering what courage she had, Maya slipped her hand into Legolas' and they approached the rest of the party. It was time to show her father-in-law some of what she'd learned in his absence and hopefully he would realize just how hard she was trying.

As they came to stand before Thranduil and Rissien, Maya felt Legolas squeeze her hand reassuringly. Looking towards Arwen, she saw the Queen give her a small wink and took a deep breath.

'_It's show time,'_ she thought as the King and his advisor nodded slowly in greeting.

"_I hope I find you well, your Highness,_" she said curtsying to Thranduil, "_and you, Master Rissien. How was the journey?_"

Thranduil raised his eyebrows and Legolas turned to his wife in surprise. From a distance, Aragorn smiled at everyone's bewilderment as the young mortal woman spoke the elven language. He'd coached her for several hours after their discussion and he'd subsequently begun joining Arwen in her efforts to teach Maya Sindarin. Already he noticed an improvement in her pronunciation since the first time he heard her speak the elven tongue and the unmistakable hint astonishment in Thranduil's eyes told him that Maya had made an impression on the King as well.

The Elven King observed her for a few moments with curiosity while Legolas gave her a mystified look. His heart swelled with pride that in his absence she'd taken initiative to prove his father wrong, as he knew she would.

'_Oh god,' _thought Maya when Thranduil's silence spilled over the one minute mark. Had she mispronounced something? Had she accidentally told him to go to hell? That would be a great start…

"_I am well, thank you,_" replied Thranduil, "_The journey was long and arduous, but I see you were anxious to begin your lessons._"

Maya furrowed her eyebrows as she processed what he'd just said. Though her knowledge was pretty good after only two weeks in, Thranduil spoke quickly and flawlessly and she had trouble deciphering some of the words.

"_Yes, I was...though it will take much more practice and patience to become fluent,_" she hesitated, hoping that her words didn't sound too choppy.

"I believe that for the moment you've exhausted my ability to form coherent sentences, your highness," she added with embarrassment in her own tongue. In school, she'd been the academic of all her friends, always pushing herself to get good grades, and she'd never really felt completely dumb until this moment. It had taken Thranduil all of two minutes and a few difficult words in Sindarin to reduce her newly found confidence to zero.

But then, something unexpected happened. He smiled. The corners of his lips actually turned up and tugged his mouth into a tiny smile and Maya's eyes widened rather unattractively.

"I look forward to seeing the continuation of your progress," he said, "It seems you have impressed a great number of us, thus far."

Truth be told, he hadn't expected for Maya to rise to his challenge so eagerly, but he'd been pleasantly surprised to hear her begin to converse with him. He underestimated her and with time she might very well prove him wrong altogether – deep down, he hoped that she would.

Maya sighed in relief and turned to Legolas who was still staring at her with utter perplexity.

"You can close your mouth now," she teased.

"She is right Legolas, that expression is most unbecoming," said Thranduil, giving his son a look.

The Prince looked on in incredulity as the King and Rissien brushed passed them to converse with Arwen and Aragorn. His father and his wife were ganging up on him; this was a thing unheard of.

"Where did you learn to speak Sindarin in only three weeks?" he asked, turning to Maya.

"I had a bit of help," she said, making eye contact with Arwen and mouthing a 'thank you' to which the Queen responded with a sly smile, "Admit it, you're impressed."

Legolas nodded, sliding his arms around her waist. "I am proud of you, Maya. I always am."

"How did the meeting in Dorwinion go?" she asked.

"Not well," said the Prince gravely and Maya looked into his eyes, her face filled with concern.

"He didn't want to renegotiate, did he?"

Legolas shook his head, "King Suiadan ended the alliance after he found out about us," he said with a sigh, "Let us discuss this a later time, in private. Right now I wish to simply be with my wife."

Maya felt her heart sink into her stomach. If the alliance was over then Thranduil's Kingdom was vulnerable, and it was partly her fault. Sensing that Legolas clearly wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, she didn't press him.

"I love you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, gently stroking his soft hair.

Legolas held her close, "I love you too," he said breathing her in, "Always."

xxxXxxx

After Aragorn and Arwen saw to the housing arrangements of Thranduil's company, the four friends walked together towards the dinning hall so that Legolas could greet Gimli and the hobbits.

"Aside from my wife's lessons, what have I missed?" asked the Prince.

Arwen and Aragorn looked to one another before the Queen burst into a small fit of giggles. Their friend still was not aware that he'd adopted a small wolf, but he was about to find out.

Maya groaned and began fidgeting. What would Legolas say when he found out about Mithrin? Would he be mad? There was always a chance, after all she'd taken in a wild animal without consulting him. It wasn't as if they'd ever talked about having a pet; what if he wasn't a dog person?

Legolas frowned and looked questioningly from his friends to his wife. What had he missed?

"Um...how do you feel about pets?" asked Maya, shooting a glare at Arwen who was snickering behind them.

The elf was caught off-guard, fixing her with a strange look. "A pet?"

Maya pursed her lips. This wasn't a good start, and most certainly not the reaction she was hoping for.

"Yeah...like a dog. What would you say if we got one?"

"I suppose I would not be opposed to it," said Legolas with some degree of suspicion, "Why?"

Maya shrank under his gaze. Clearly there was no hiding from him that she'd done something, especially since Arwen was laughing like a hyena behind them and Aragorn was whistling at the ground like a tool. She might as well have a sign on her forehead saying 'Guilty'.

_'Way to have my back, guys,'_ she thought wryly.

"Umm...well I may have jumped the gun while you were gone..." she admitted.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You got us a dog?"

As they approached the dinning hall, Maya began to fidget even more and this was not lost on the elf. Why was she so nervous? For the life of him he couldn't understand.

"Of sorts..." she said finally.

"Of sorts," Legolas repeated dully, "What does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," said Maya. This was the moment of truth and she had absolutely no idea what expression would come across Legolas' face once he realized she was talking about a wolf pup.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the doors to the hall and was astounded to see what looked like the aftermath of a hurricane. The table was turned over, the chairs were sprawled around the room and Merry was grabbing Pippin around the waist, locked in an epic game of tug o' war with Mithrin over one of Pippin's boots – one that he was still wearing.

"Oh my god!" cried Maya as she rushed into the room, "Mithrin! Stop!"

Legolas gazed at the little ball of grey fur with jaws of steel and watched with incredulity as his wife told the animal to release the boot. Moments later, the pup reluctantly obeyed and released his grip on the boot, sending the hobbits flying back with force of their tugging.

"Mithrin, we don't chew on boots!" scolded Maya as she pointed her finger

Realizing he was in trouble, Mithrin put his ears back and slowly came to sit at Maya's feet, looking up at her with large, sad eyes.

Maya sighed. Why did puppies have to be so cute? Her pet was responsible for ransacking an entire room and almost chewing off Pippin's foot but all he had to do was look at her with those adorable eyes and that was enough to make her forget about being mad. She almost felt bad for yelling at him!

"Aw...I'm sorry," she said bending down to rub his belly, "But you can't chew on people's things or destroy rooms like this, okay? It's not nice."

Mithrin rolled onto his back to give her better access as she continued his belly rub, that was when Maya remembered that Legolas was in the room. She nervously looked towards the hall entrance to see her husband standing with his mouth slightly agape, watching as she pet this wild animal.

"I thought you said we had a dog," he stated, hesitantly walking towards her.

"I said a dog of sorts!" defended Maya, "and he is, wolves are part of the canine family!"

"I leave for three weeks and you adopt a wild animal?" Legolas asked in bewilderment. How were they going to raise a wolf? What would happen when he reached full maturity? After all, as a puppy he was clearly capable of inflicting a sufficient amount of damage.

"Did he do this?" asked the elf in amazement as he looked around at the destruction.

"He had some help," said Merry rubbing his sore back as he pried Pippin off the ground, "After Maya left the room, he kept howling and we tried to calm him down. Then...Pippin came up with the least intelligent idea ever and decided to distract him with one of his boots because we all know Mithrin loves chewing..."

"Long story short," continued Pippin, "He chased me around the room to get to my boot, hence the mess."

The elf looked helplessly to Aragorn and Arwen before looking around the room again. "But how did you find him?"

What he really wanted to ask was 'whose brilliant idea was it to let my wife adopt this beast?' but he refrained.

Maya took Mithrin in her arms and walked towards Legolas, smiling apologetically,

"I'm sorry," she said, lowering her gaze to the ground, "I wouldn't have taken him in if I didn't feel I had a choice. Gimli, Merry, Pippin and I were exploring the market one day and I saw him in a cage. The trapper who was selling him had obviously killed his mother and I couldn't bear to just leave him there..."

The elf slowly approached and gently began to pet the small animal on the head. Mithrin looked up at Legolas with large eyes and began sniffing his hand.

"How did you acquire him?" he asked.

"Well...I began telling the guy off for what he was doing, but when he tried to intimidate me, Gimli crushed his nuts and threatened to sever his head from the rest of his body," said Maya, giggling at the memory.

"That I did, and I got quite the amusement out of it," came a voice from the doorway and everyone turned to see Gimli entering the room, "Welcome back lad. I see ye've met the latest addition to yer family."

Legolas glared as the dwarf began to laugh before turning back to Maya, who was still petting the wolf in her arms.

"So he is called Mithrin?" he asked and the pup's ears perked up as he heard his name.

Maya nodded slowly "Arwen suggested it because he's a Grey Wolf," she said carefully, "Are you mad?"

"No," said Legolas, "I simply worry about how we are to keep care of him when he reaches maturity. Will we be able to reign him in? He will have wild impulses."

"Do not worry, _mellon nin_," said Aragorn, "He will learn his place over time. He is still a pup and he likes to play but once he grows he will be a fiercely loyal companion. He already sees Maya as his family."

"Wolves have positions within their packs and I guess that seeing as we're his new pack... you have to show him that you're the dominant male," said Maya.

The Prince sighed and looked to his wife with resignation. It was clear that she was already attached to the little beast and he was certain Mithrin would be of some comfort to her once they left for Ithilien and she was separated from Arwen. As long as the wolf could be properly trained, he saw no reason why they should not keep it.

"May I hold him?" he asked, smiling as Maya's face lit up.

"Say hi to your new dad, Mithrin," she cooed, gently handing the puppy over to him. For a few moments, the wolf did nothing but stare at what he perceived to be an intruder with his giant brown eyes. When he was satisfied that Maya trusted this strange man, he began to sniff Legolas' tunic for reassurance and the elf chuckled.

"He doesn't trust me."

Maya smiled, "He will," she said, kissing him lovingly, "Thank you for letting us keep him."

Though he didn't say so and made a great effort to hide his thoughts, Legolas knew that there would be times when he would come to regret this decision.

xxxXxxx

That evening, as Mithrin slept quietly atop a colossal pile of blankets on the bed, Legolas and Maya stood on the balcony watching as the sun slowly set over the plaines.

Maya observed as the rays gently bathed her husband's features and brought out the gold in his long, silky hair. He stood with his hands on the stone railing looking out into the distance, completely unaware of her gaze on him as he lost himself in his thoughts.

It was only when he felt Maya's hand gently brush over his forearm that he came to himself.

"Forgive me," he said with a small smile, "I seem to be elsewhere this evening."

"Are you thinking about what happened in Dorwinion?" she asked.

Legolas nodded, his eyes meeting Maya's green ones.

"King Suiadan was furious," he said, his thoughts bringing him back to that day in the council room, "He said he would no longer have anything to do with the Woodland Realm."

"Was your...betrothed angry?" she asked hesitantly, the word leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

She was surprised when Legolas shook his head and proceeded to reassure her once again that there had never been anything between him and Princess Alassiel; they were simply two beings who'd been thrown together for the sake of political gain, nothing more.

"I met Alassiel the night before the council with her father and his advisors," he said reaching up to capture a lock of Maya's strawberry blonde hair between his fingers, "She told me that she fell in love with a member of the Dorwinion Royal Guard, an ellon she'd known since infancy, and he sailed when news reached him of Suiadan's plans to find suitors for Alassiel. She grieves for the loss of her beloved in silence and I've been unable to keep from thinking about it."

Maya smiled sadly. She was reassured to find out that Alassiel was never in love with Legolas, but the thought that she might have easily had to suffer as the Dorwinion Princess did if she'd chosen not to follow Legolas to Middle Earth was a sobering one. She couldn't imagine living her life without the one she loved, never knowing and always wishing for what could have been. That was not be construed as living, it was merely existing.

"So what happens now?" she asked, looking out into the distance, "How bad is the situation?"

"It is more dire now than we believed," said Legolas letting out a deep sigh, "On the journey to Dorwinion we encountered a rather large group of orcs bearing the Easterling symbol. They are amassing their forces faster than we expected and when news reaches the armies in the East that Eryn Lasgalen is no longer under the protection of Dorwinion...I fear they will grow bolder in their attacks."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows in concern and took a step closer to Legolas.

"This is our fault...isn't it? If your father didn't hate me before I don't stand a chance in winning his approval now."

The Prince shook his head, and a warm breeze caressed his face as the light of day began to give way to obscurity.

"This is my responsibility, _meleth nin_. I am my father's heir and therefore I will suffer the consequences," he said pausing for a moment, "My father did something I did not expect, he said he would stand by me and my decision to marry you when King Suiadan flew into a rage."

"But he hates me...why would-" Maya was silenced by Legolas' finger on her lips and she simply continued to stare up at him, wide eyed and confused.

"My father is slowly coming around," he said softly, "I feel that before long, you will have won him over, especially after today."

"I guess I have a way with the men of your family," teased Maya, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest.

"Well, I am certainly pliant under your hands," Legolas said, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

He was surprised when Maya pulled away from him and retreated back to their bedroom. When she reached the bed, she turned to fix him with a devious look and made a slow 'come hither' motion with her fingers. After three weeks, she wanted to see just how pliant he really was.

Her heart sped up as he began to walk towards her, a look of amusement on his face, and came to a stop not two inches from where she was. Legolas watched as she raised her hands to his face to caress his cheek before moving to his braids. Maya was aware of Legolas' intent gaze on her as she diligently worked to undo the weaves in his hair, combing through the silky locks with her fingers before moving the tips over his strong jawline.

When she chanced a look up into his eyes, she could see the ocean blue of his gaze deepening as he watched her.

"I want you. Now," she whispered before brushing her lips with his. Legolas responded by pulling her flush against him and taking her lips captive in a slow, passionate kiss.

From his spot on the bed, Mithrin raised his head and watched with curiosity as Maya slowly walked the Prince towards the mattress, their mouths moving demandingly, coaxingly together as her hands slowly began to work the clasps of his tunic.

Legolas' hand pushed the skirt of her dress up her thigh so that he could run his fingers over her smooth skin and Maya moaned softly into his mouth. When she'd finished fumbling with the clasps of his tunic, she ran her hands over the taught muscles of his chest before gently pushing him down on the bed.

Legolas's back came to rest on the mattress, startling little Mithrin who jumped to the floor from his mountain of blankets. The pup tilted his head from side to side in confusion as Maya climbed on top of the Prince and pulled him into another searing kiss. Soon enough, Legolas grew impatient and rolled them over so that she was beneath him and Maya barely had time to realize their new position before he began nibbling and sucking at the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Oh god...don't stop," she moaned, letting her head fall back, giving Legolas greater access to the one spot that could turn her to complete mush at his hands.

As the room became filled with Maya's breathless moans of pleasure, Mithrin began to pace the floor with agitation, ears moving back in alarm as he watched this strange man on top of his new mother.

The elf was just about to begin undoing the lacings of her gown when he heard the sound of growling. Slowly, he pulled away from Maya, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he turned to find the pup on the floor, his ears back and teeth bared in warning.

Maya propped herself up on her elbows and stared at her little pet in disbelief. Mithrin was still so tiny that his little display wasn't intimidating in the least – it was like being threatened by a Furby.

"I think that...he thinks you're hurting me," she guessed and Legolas raised an eyebrow before looking back at the pup, whose growls were getting more aggressive.

The Prince shook his head, "Perhaps if we ignore him..." he said bringing his lips to Maya's.

But this only angered Mithrin more and within seconds the wolf had jumped up onto the bed and began barking at Legolas – though at nearly two months of age the barking sounded more like an angry squeak.

"Does he actually think I'm hurting you?" the elf asked incredulously, pulling away from her.

Maya gently untangled herself from her very perplexed husband and took the little pup into her arms.

"Are you being protective, you little fur ball?" she asked getting up from the bed, but Mithrin's attention was still fully focused on Legolas and his growling had only slightly dissipated.

"You can't growl and bark every time he touches me, you know," said Maya in a small voice, and Legolas rolled his eyes, "I love him and mommy likes it when he touches me okay?"

From the bed, the elf glared at this little beast who in a matter of hours had become the bane of his existence. Was it too much to ask to be able to have some alone time with his wife, whom he hadn't seen in three long weeks?

"Lock him up," he suggested, his gaze moving to the bathroom.

It was Maya's turn to glare, "I'm not going to do that! He's just a baby."

Legolas rose from the bed and walked over to Maya, capturing her lips in a knee-weakening kiss, making her forget where she was and why she hadn't ripped his clothes off yet. But once again, a low growl sounded from the little wolf in her arms and the couple were forced to break apart. The bathroom was becoming a very tempting solution for a very sexually frustrated Maya.

"Should I lock it?" she asked.

"Yes!" cried Legolas with slightly more enthusiasm than he'd meant to show.

Within moments, Mithrin was locked in the bathroom, leaving husband and wife to chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. It wasn't long before Maya jumped him again and the elf began working on her clothing once more.

Just as he was about to remove her underwear, a loud howling sound was heard from beyond the bathroom door. Maya sighed in frustration and the muscles in Legolas' jaw tightened as murderous thoughts raged through his mind – By the Gods! was he ever going to be able to make love to his wife again? That beast was only going to grow larger and one day those growls wouldn't sound like mere squeaks.

"Like you said – just ignore him," said Maya, pulling him down to her again and for a few more moments they tried to disregard the high-pitched yelping in the background until it became just too much for Legolas to bear.

"I can't concentrate with this racket," he complained, untangling himself from his wife and crossing his arms in complete frustration.

Maya was laying on their bed looking ravishing in nothing but her underwear, ready for him to have his way with her, and now this oversized mouse was making it impossible for them to be intimate.

"Maybe he just needs to get used to you first," offered Maya.

No matter the reason, Legolas was not a wonderful mood. Eventually the couple decided – begrudgingly – that being intimate was not the cards for them that night and Mithrin was let out of the bathroom.

As Maya and Legolas made ready for bed, the pup crawled under the blankets and made himself comfortable in his usual spot.

"What is he doing?" asked the elf, staring at the mound under the comforter.

"Umm...well the thing is..." began Maya, "I kind of let him sleep with me while you were gone."

"You let him sleep on my side of the bed," the Prince said dully.

Maya nodded, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry! I was lonely, he was lonely and it seemed like a good idea at the time... It wasn't supposed to be permanent."

"Did you tell him that?" came the sarcastic reply. It was one thing to go to bed sexually frustrated, but then to have your side of the bed taken over by your wife's new pet was only adding insult to injury.

"Alright Mithrin," said Maya, reaching under the covers to bring him into her arms, "You have to sleep on your own tonight."

She gently placed the wolf on his little fortress of blankets and he stared at her with wide eyes as she retreated back to the bed to cuddle with her husband.

Legolas held her tightly against his chest and closed his eyes, ready to drift off into the land of dreams; the journey home took much out of him and he was ready for rest. But apparently this was not in the cards either, and soon he heard the pitter-patter of feet on the stone floor before the pup jumped up on the bed and lodged himself between the couple, intent on keeping his spot beside Maya.

Legolas' eyes snapped open and he glared at the little creature, whose tail was now resting on his neck.

"I guess that didn't work," said Maya, cringing as she saw the look of pure annoyance marking her husband's face. This was definitely not a good start to his relationship with their new pet.

"Apparently not," replied the elf, and apparently he was not going to get to hold his wife either. He'd known that there were moments he was going to regret agreeing to keep this animal, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought that one of those moments would come so soon. Eventually he heard the sound of Maya's deep breathing and he looked over to see the wolf fast asleep, snoring at her side. Sighing, he knew he would get no rest tonight. No rest and no intimacy; the Prince of the Woodland Realm, one of the nine of the Fellowship of the Ring, was being emasculated by a puppy.

xxxXxxx

The Prince of Eryn Lasgalen was beside himself.

As he walked towards Aragorn's study for a long series of meetings on how best to handle the Easterlings, all he could think about was his second failed attempt at intimacy with Maya that morning.

He was quite convinced now that Mithrin's name should be changed to 'Demon' or even 'Sauron' after the little beast managed to interfere with his plans yet again. Sitting at the table beside Rissien, Thranduil raised his eyebrow as his son stormed into the room and slumped into his chair before putting his hand to his forehead.

"What's with him?" Gimli whispered to Aragorn, but the King simply shrugged.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin," he said standing at the head of the table, "You have all been summoned here to aid in the formulation of a defensive strategy for the Kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen."

"But what exactly are the people of the Woodland Realm faced with?" asked Faramir, turning his gaze to Thranduil, "How extensive is the Easterling threat?"

The Elven King gave a slow nod to his advisor and Rissien stood to address all in the room.

"On our journey toward Dorwinion, we encountered a force of over fifty orcs in the brown lands," he said, "Every one of them bore the mark of the Easterling Kingdom of Rhûn and it was not by accident that we happened upon these foes. They are getting stronger as we grow weaker, and that is no coincidence."

"But orcs, so far East? They have not been known to frequent those lands," interjected Gimli.

"Just as Saruman harnessed the ability to create them, so have the Easterlings," said Thranduil, "They know that a great number of elves have already taken the Straight road and more leave every day. The time of the elves is ending and the Eastern forces see Eryn Lasgalen as the last great Elven Kingdom. They would see my home destroyed."

"But why not attack Dorwinion along with the Woodland Realm?" asked Faramir, "Why leave Suiadan's Kingdom untouched?"

"Because they depend on the goods that they receive from Dorwinion, as many others do," said Legolas, "King Suiadan has managed to secure powerful allies from across Middle Earth who trade with his people and for that reason, no Eastern force would dare march on his realm."

Tauriel stood, making contact with every pair of eyes in the room. "The question remains. How will Eryn Lasgalen defend its borders?"

"If the Woodland Realm should find itself under threat," said Gimli, taking a haul of his pipe, "The dwarves of Erebor and the Glittering Caves will heed the call for aid."

Legolas looked to his father, who stiffened slightly at the thought of asking the dwarves for help before realizing that the safety of his people required him to put aside his old prejudices.

"We would be deeply indebted to you Gimli, son of Gloin," he said finally, meeting his son's gaze and Legolas smiled gratefully. Though it was still a long and arduous process, his father was coming around and if Thranduil could allow himself to agree with a dwarf, clearly the changing times were breaking through the solid dam of the King's old rivalries. There was hope after all.

xxxXxxx

When the meeting ended, Gimli and Legolas walked in silence through the corridor, each mulling over the events of the day.

"Never thought I'd find myself in an alliance with yer father," mumbled the dwarf, "My own father will have a few choice words fer me when he learns of this."

He looked to the elf who wordlessly stared ahead of them as they continued to walk.

"What's wrong with ye today?" he asked, crossing his arms, "Ye haven't said much of anything, except for when ye pledged to split yer time between the colony and yer father's Kingdom for patrolling."

Legolas turned to look at his friend, pressing his lips in a thin line.

"Maya will be upset with me when she finds out," he said sadly, "But I did what I had to do, the blame for the state of my father's Kingdom rests on my shoulders. I made a promise when we were riding back to Minas Tirith, I swore to protect my home."

He only hoped that she would understand why he'd made such a decision. Of course for now the need was not dire and he was hoping that they would be settled in Ithilien soon so he could spend as much time with her as possible before having to make his first journey to Eryn Lasgalen.

At the meeting, Faramir had been gracious enough to extend an invitation for Maya to meet Eowyn in Emyn Arnen. This would afford her some female companionship in his absence, especially since the move to the colony would mean a separation from Arwen.

Gimli simply shrugged, "As I've always told ye, the fairer gender thrive on making our lives complicated. She will eventually come to understand why ye did what ye did... or she may throw ye out of bed for a few nights," he said with a laugh.

"As of this moment, she's not the one throwing me out of bed," responded the elf wryly, "That little beast she's adopted has proven to be a handful. She let him sleep in our bed during my absence and now he will not relinquish the space!"

The dwarf snorted with laughter, earning him a glare from his very unamused friend.

"That explains the foul mood then," he said snickering.

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Legolas.

Soon enough they reached Gimli's quarters and the dwarf disappeared beyond the large oak door, but not before inserting another quip about the wolf throwing Legolas out of bed followed by a fit of laughter at the elf's expense.

When he entered his own quarters, the Prince saw a tiny ball of grey fur sitting outside the closed bathroom door, waiting until Maya was finished bathing. Detecting the presence of another being in the room, Mithrin left his post and walked towards Legolas to sniff his boots. When he was satisfied he sat at the elf's feet and stared up at him with big puppy eyes; he clearly wanted to be held.

"Alright...come," said Legolas resignedly, bending down to pick up the little beast. It was incredible how one moment, Mithrin was docile and the next he became a little devil – the Prince swore that this adorable little pup with giant brown eyes was a balrog reincarnated.

_'If only we could be rid of him for just one night,'_ he thought. If only...

Moments later, the elf found himself back out into the corridor with a small, confused wolf in his arms, making his way back towards Gimli's quarters. He would blackmail the dwarf if he had to, but somehow Legolas was going to make sure that tonight he slept in his bed without receiving a tail in the mouth and he would make love to his wife as many times as he pleased without having to worry about Mithrin attacking his groin.

Sitting on his bed, Gimli was combing through his beard when he heard an urgent knock at the door.

"What do ye want?" he cried impatiently, walking over to answer the incessant pounding.

Opening the door, he was surprised to find that Legolas had been responsible for nearly breaking down his door but he was even more surprised to see Mithrin curled up in the Prince's arms.

For a few moments Legolas said nothing, but the look on his face was enough to communicate exactly what he wanted.

Gimli's eyes widened, "Oh no! No! Absolutely not!" he cried, "Find someone else."

He was just about to close the door but the elf held it in place with his foot.

"Please Gimli, I am desperate," he said, "He growls at me every time I get close to my wife and I need some reprieve, just for one night."

The dwarf's eyes shone with amusement and his lips turned up in a sly smile. It all made sense now; the elf's terrible mood at the meeting was attributed to far more than just having to share his bed with a wolf.

"So, little Princeling...ye want to make love to yer wife in peace, is that what this is all about?" he asked stifling his laughter.

Legolas scowled, "Will you do it or not?" he ground out.

Gimli slowly backed away as Mithrin attempted to touch his beard with a small paw. He would make the elf beg on his knees for this and he would _never_ let him forget it.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Legolas took a step forward so that he was blocking the doorway, "How about I agree not to snip your beard off in the middle of the night?"

"Like you would!" countered the dwarf, narrowing his eyes.

"Try me."

They stared at one another for what seemed like ages, waiting to see who would give in first, each just as stubborn as the other.

"Only an elf would let 'himself be emasculated by a wee ball of fur," mocked Gimli, "By the Gods! Ye'll fight a host of orcs, take down a mumakil single-handedly but a small wolf pup has proven to be quite the ferocious adversary for our fabled hero."

Legolas continued to glare at his friend, "Gimli, I am coming to you as a friend in need. Please."

The dwarf eyed Mithrin suspiciously before letting out a defeated sigh, "Fine. But don't think I'll ever let ye forget this."

"I did not expect that you would," said Legolas, smirking triumphantly, "I am in your debt, _mellon nin_."

"Yes, yes...just hand over the beast and get lost," said Gimli as he opened his arms to take the wolf. Something told him he was going to regret this, but before he could change his mind, the elf was hightailing it down the corridor.

"Might as well take out some old boots then..." he muttered to himself before closing the door.

xxxXxxx

When Maya emerged from the bathroom in her robe, she noticed that Mithrin was not in his usual spot at the door. Instead, she saw Legolas sitting on the bed, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Where's Mithrin?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"He is...visiting with Gimli for the night," said Legolas standing from the bed and slowly walking towards her, his movements lithe and fierce as those of a giant feline.

Maya's lips formed an 'O' as she lost herself in his intense blue gaze, rendered completely speechless by the silent promise in his eyes to make her his. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? The sheer beauty of the being standing before her was enough to make her forget about everything else in existence, and those hands...

"Now," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, "Where were we?"

Just like that, he slid the robe from her shoulders and the material landed on the stone floor without a sound, revealing her naked form. Moments later, his lips were on hers and everything else faded away.

After several bouts of lovemaking and taking the time to explore each other anew, Maya and Legolas lay spent in each other's arms, his head resting on her bosom as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. The moon shone through the open balcony doors, bathing the floor in its soft iridescent light and a small evening breeze kissed her cheek.

"I love you," she said softly.

Legolas lifted his head and pulled her down for a kiss, "I love you too," he said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"I was thinking that we could move to Ithilien soon," said the elf, "So we could truly have a home of our own."

Maya reached for his hand and laced their fingers together, before gently kissing his knuckles.

"My answer is 'yes'," she said, giggling as she saw the exhilarated smile on his face, "It's a big step for us...I mean we kind of did it all backwards by getting married first, and we lived together in my apartment, but getting our first home together is a big deal."

"Is that...a bad thing?"

"No, silly," said Maya, shifting so that they were lying facing each other. As their eyes met, she reached out and touched his face, "It's a wonderful thing."

Legolas smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Though he was enjoying the night immensely, in the back of his mind we was wondering how he would ever tell Maya about the promise he'd made to help his father with patrolling. It would spell yet another challenge for them but for the time being he was simply content to hold her, he wasn't going to ruin such a perfect night.

And indeed it was a perfectly wonderful night.

xxxXxxx

_meleth nin – _My love

_mellon nin_ – My friend

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked the latest chapter. Sorry, I couldn't resist putting in the fluff! It seems that Mithrin is going to be a handful and Legolas has some important news for Maya about the promise he made to his father. Also Thranduil is slowly coming around. He'll be meeting Mithrin in the next chapter ;)

I hope you all liked the bit about Estë visiting her parents to give them peace of mind as well, I wanted to show that Maya doesn't just disappear without any consequences.

Anyway, I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts! So please review, they make my day :)

Also check out these really awesome stories: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KDSkywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. As most of you know, I've been battling an ailment for the last few days so it took a bit longer to get this chapter out, but thank you all so much for your well wishes and understanding!

Thank you to: **SavannahMaethilwen, Amber1986, RowanRamirez, Raider-K, petkt, allonsylotr, vanialex, LegolasGreenleafLove, kenjisakura, theviolinxx, Floweringbirdies, Dark ring of hope, annafan, horseyyay, Fellowship of Avengers, ForbiddenShadow0, CaribbeanTrinidadian, soulsistersinaslan, lotrjesusfreak, Sandy-wmd, Uchiha no Kaori, Morwen80 **and **KD Skywalker**

So I'm hoping this chapter is as good as the others, I would love to hear what your thoughts are!

Note: All italic conversations are in Sindarin

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 23**

"_You wished to see me, adar?_" asked Legolas.

Thranduil stood in the citadel gardens, observing closely as a bee moved from flower to flower on one of the rose bushes. He turned to see his son standing behind him with a small pup in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"_I did,_" he said, "_Though for the moment I am very intrigued by your small companion._"

Legolas looked down at the little fur ball in his arms. Maya and Arwen had decided to go to the market together earlier that day and he'd foolishly volunteered to keep care of Mithrin to allow them to enjoy their afternoon– this unfortunately meant that he would have to spend his day saving everyone and everything in the citadel from the voracious chewing sprees of a small wolf.

"_Maya found him in the market while we journeying to Dorwinion,_" he explained, placing Mithrin on the ground, "_I hope that we can train him soon for he is a menace. I do not even want to imagine the level of destruction he will be capable of when he grows._"

Thranduil watched as the small wolf slowly approached him and he knelt to scratch Mithrin behind the ears, his eyes moving over the grey patterns of the animal's fur and the white of his snout. The strength that he would someday possess was quite evident to the King.

"_He will grow to be a magnificent creature,_" he said, the corners of his lips turning up into a small smile as Mithrin grew sedate under his caresses, "_I truly do not see how a pup could cause you so much anxiety, Legolas. If you knew how to be dominant, then you could make love to your wife without providing the dwarf with blackmailing material._"

Legolas raised an eyebrow in incredulity. "_First, he cannot be tamed,_" he justified, "_Second, how did you know that I asked Gimli to keep care of Mithrin?_"

Thranduil sighed, "_The dwarf wailed incessantly about how the wolf destroyed his good tunic,_" he revealed, "_It was truly bizarre because the next moment he was telling me of your...troubles and I found it all quite amusing._"

When Mithrin noticed that he was no longer receiving an ear rub, he opened his eyes and gently began to tug on Thranduil's robe. The King gave the pup a severe look and raised his hand; almost immediately Mithrin let go of the robe and quietly sat at Thranduil's feet.

Legolas watched the scene with utter perplexity, how was this possible? Mithrin never listened to anyone. Not even Aragorn could fully rein him in, but now his father had managed to completely sedate the beast with one stare and a motion of his hand.

"_How-_"

"_Have I taught you nothing, Legolas? Animals are not tamed,_" said the King moving to stroke Mithrin's fur once again, "_A wild animal will only ever be loyal to us if we gain their respect. It must become a partnership, as I have with the stag Saeldur. He allows me to ride him because we hold a mutual respect for one another, but he is not forced to obey me nor have I tamed him. He can come and go as he pleases and yet he chooses to stay._"

"_And how do you expect me to form a bond of respect with an animal who growls at me the moment I touch my wife?_" asked Legolas, shaking his head in disbelief as Mithrin appeared to be on his best behaviour in front of his father.

Thranduil gently took Mithrin in his arms and within moments, the pup's lids began to droop and soon he was fast asleep.

"_There, you see?_" he said, looking on with amusement as Legolas stared, mouth agape, at the scene, "_It is not so difficult. You must try now._"

Legolas shook his head and took a step back, "_It is futile. He still believes that he can sleep in our bed and lodges himself between Maya and I._"

The King sighed in exasperation, "_The future King of the Woodland Realm cannot co-exist peacefully with a woodland creature? What am I to do with you, Legolas?_"

"_What would you have me do then? How do I earn his respect?_"

"_With time and patience,_" replied Thranduil, "_You must be firm but respectful and before long he will become a loyal companion to you and your family._"

The Prince looked unconvinced. He could not believe he was being asked to earn the respect of a puppy; the whole idea was absolutely ludicrous.

Within moments, the King was handing Mithrin over to Legolas once more and the pup began to wiggle in his arms. He looked up with uncertainty at his father, who simply nodded, and he started to gently caress the wolf's fur. Amazingly, Mithrin began to settle down again and soon he was asleep once more.

"_Incredible,_" he said softly, "_He is only ever this comfortable in Maya's arms._"

"_He must have sensed from the very beginning that you were not keen on him and ever since then you have been locked in competition with one another for Maya's affections,_" explained Thranduil, "_He believes you are competing with him for control of territory, but here we are in neutral space._"

Legolas rolled his eyes, "_I hardly believe that Maya constitutes as territory._"

"_Do not roll your eyes, Legolas. To a wolf, she is territory because she is his family. You must show him that you are not in direct competition with him, that you wish to work together as a unit. Wolves live in packs in the wild and each member has their role, you must impress on him that you have a role as the leader of this new pack and he has a different role that is subordinate to yours; it is the only way he will understand. Then the relationship becomes one of respect for each other's roles and one of loyalty_."

"_What you mean to say is that I must become the dominant male,_" Legolas stated with uncertainty.

"_Precisely,_" said Thranduil, "_It is in his very instincts to understand such language, even if he was not raised in the wild with other wolves. Become the alpha male because at the moment, he believes you are subordinate to him and that is why you clash with him when you attempt to assert your authority._"

Before he could help it, the Prince snorted and this earned him a disapproving look from Thranduil.

"_Now,_" he added, walking over to one of the stone benches under a willow tree, "_There is another matter that I wished to discuss with you._"

"_The reason you asked me here, I assume,_" said Legolas, coming to join him on the bench. He gently placed a disoriented Mithrin on his lap and the pup resumed his nap.

Thranduil nodded and fixed his son with an intense blue gaze. "_You are the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen,_" he began, "_And I feel that it would be only fitting for you and Maya to have a proper wedding ceremony in our homeland._"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "_You do?_"

He stared at his father questioningly and for quite some time Thranduil remained silent, staring out into the distance. He'd given this much thought and with Rissien's help he'd come to the conclusion that the only way to legitimize his son's marriage in the eyes of his people was to give them a proper royal wedding.

"_Perhaps Maya has grown on you?_" tried Legolas, a statement which his father ignored.

"_She is your wife, if we wish to legitimize your marriage then I see no other option,_" he said, "_The elves of the Woodland Realm will soften towards Maya if there is wedding that they can attend. Your…private ceremony will not be enough in their eyes; a wedding of this kind is only acceptable in dire times. Arda has been cleared of the darkness of Sauron and there is no reason why we should not celebrate properly._"

The Prince nodded his understanding but he was not sure what to think of his father's request. He was used to all of the official duties that accompanied his title but would Maya feel comfortable with a ceremony in the presence of his subjects?

Sensing his son's hesitation, Thranduil placed a hand on his forearm. "_Legolas, if she to be a Princess, she must become accustomed to performing the duties required of her._"

Legolas sighed; it was clear that his father had already made up his mind and once Thranduil was set on something, there was no changing it. However, this would be the perfect opportunity for him to give his wife the wedding he thought she deserved. Their joining had been beautiful in its own way, but he knew that secretly Maya longed for something more official.

"_When?_" he asked.

"_That, I will leave up to you,_" said Thranduil, "_Perhaps in a few months when you have properly settled in Ithilien. In the meantime, what did she say of your promise at the meeting?_"

Legolas said nothing; he hadn't worked up the courage to tell her that he would often be traveling to Eryn Lasgalen to help organize the Kingdom's border patrol and that his new duties would mean long periods of separation for them.

"_You haven't told her,_" observed the King.

The Prince shook his head, "_I do not have the heart to tell her that my promise may keep me away for months at a time._"

"_Legolas, if there is one piece of wisdom I can bestow upon you, it is to never keep important matters from your wife. She will learn the truth and the outcome will be worse because you withheld it from her. Honesty is tantamount to respect and as your wife, she deserves to know._"

Legolas nodded his agreement. He knew his father was right, but his heart tightened with the idea of telling Maya that he would have to leave her to tend to his duties in Eryn Lasgalen. He knew she would be upset and he couldn't bear it. The Prince could only hope that she would understand on some level that this was something he felt compelled to do.

"_We are making the move to Ithilien in one week's time,_" he said, with a heavy sigh, "_I will tell her then._"

Thranduil pressed his lips into a thin line and observed as Legolas moved a hand through his hair before rising from the bench to take his leave.

"T_he sooner the better, ion nin. It is not wise to let matters of this nature lie._"

The Prince watched as his father wordlessly retreated from the garden, leaving him alone with his thoughts. On his lap, Mithrin stirred and looked up at him with his large puppy eyes, sensing that something was not quite right.

xxxXxxx

"A wedding ceremony?" asked Maya, bending down to catch Mithrin in her arms as he ran towards her.

Legolas nodded watching as she giggled when the wolf pup began to lick her face. "My father believes it will legitimize our marriage in the eyes of all in the Woodland Realm," he said, trying to gage her reaction, "But we do not have to do anything you do not wish to, _meleth nin_."

"But I want to!" she blurted out almost too eagerly. Maya blushed as a small, amused smile formed on her husband's lips, You know…it would be nice to wear a dress and have our friends there…and we could finally give each other rings. Not that we need any of those things, but...maybe Arwen could help me plan the details."

"Then I will tell my father that we have one very enthusiastic bride," said Legolas with a smirk.

Only months ago, Maya was rolling her eyes at Jen for her meticulous planning of her own nuptials and now here she was getting all girly at the prospect of wearing a wedding gown and exchanging sickeningly adorable vows with Legolas. No matter how disgusted she wanted to be with herself, the thought of all those things made her feel excited, even if they were going to have the ceremony in of the entire Kingdom.

And the fact that it was Thranduil who suggested it made her even more excited; after all, why would he go to such lengths to legitimize her marriage to his son if he didn't somewhat approve?

But then she realized she had no idea what an elven wedding was like, Maya doubted that it was anything like the weddings she knew, in fact the elves would probably think most of the wedding traditions on earth were unorthodox or just plain weird. She could only imagine the horror on Thranduil's face if Legolas had to reach under her dress and retrieve a garter with his teeth…that was one tradition that needed to die even where she was from.

"Umm…what happens at an elven wedding ceremony?" she asked, standing up again with Mithrin in her arms.

"In my Kingdom, the royal couple meets under the canopy of an ancient oak. The father of the groom calls upon Manwë to bless the union, while the mother of the bride…calls upon Varda," he said awkwardly, knowing that Maya would be upset about not having her parents present at the wedding, "And then the couple exchanges gold rings which are worn on the index finger of the right hand. After the ceremony there is a feast to celebrate and then it is tradition in Eryn Lasgalen for newly married couples to visit the Fire Circle."

Maya's smile faded, "But my parents aren't here. I don't have a mother to bless our union," she said sadly. It was times like these that made being away from home the hardest. The thought that her parents or her best friends wouldn't be at her wedding ceremony was bothering her, but she'd made her choice and this was one of the sacrifices that came with it.

Perhaps she would ask Arwen to call upon Varda in her mother's place; with her new friend at her side and her husband's strength to draw upon, she would get through those tough moments.

"I understand how you feel about not having your mother in attendance,"Legolas said softly, kissing her cheek, "But all of our friends will be there and they care deeply about you, _lirimear._"

"That means 'lovely one', doesn't it?" said Maya and the Prince smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and becoming acutely aware of Mithrin's gaze on him. Legolas began to gently pet him and scratch his ears and this was all it took. Without a wasted motion, the pup crawled into his arms and installed himself comfortably before falling asleep under the elf's caresses.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two are starting to like each other," said Maya with a small smile.

"I am a wood elf, I knew he would like me eventually," Legolas jested with a small wink in an attempt to make her laugh. Though he would never admit it, it appeared that Thranduil was right after all. A little respect went a long way when it came to this little beast, but of course his sense of pride meant that Legolas would never tell his father that he'd been right all along. He would never hear the end of it.

"So…what are Fire Circles?" his wife asked after a few moments, "Is that like a bonfire party?"

"In a way," Legolas said cautiously, "They are…interesting."

He recalled the time he, Veryan and Tauriel had snuck out of the palace grounds to attend their first Fire Circle and it had been an eye opening experience for them all. As far as the eye could see, dancing around a giant fire, were elves intoxicated off Dorwinion wine and miruvor to the point of barely being able to stand or carry on conversation and that was the night he'd almost had his first kiss. Almost.

"When Tauriel, Veryan and I attended our first Fire Circle, it was without my father's knowledge," he explained, "and upon our arrival a very intoxicated elleth grabbed me by the collar of my tunic and asked me to kiss her. Having never kissed anyone before, I froze in place and began to stutter so she grew bored and left. Tauriel and Veryan still tease me about it to this day. Truly, my father would say it is highly improper for any member of the royal family to attend these festivities but because it is a wedding tradition, I believe we are exempt for one night if you wish to go...though I warn you, they can be a little bit rowdy."

Maya began to smile, "I went to frat parties, trust me, I can handle rowdy," she insisted. Truth be told she was rather curious now, "By the way, you never told me you used to stutter. That's so cute."

"How is that…cute?" he asked, "I used to freeze in my nervousness around ellith."

"You kind of still do it," said Maya with an amused smile, "You know that whole deer in the headlights look when you're confused? I think it's adorable."

The Prince gave her an incredulous look and she giggled; the thought of Legolas, the heartthrob and fearless warrior, being awkward around women was just too sweet for words and he was completely oblivious of this fact.

"I fail to see how my prior incompetence with ellith is cute; I used to make a complete fool of myself," admitted Legolas.

"Yeah well this time, I'll make sure you get your kiss," Maya said, grabbing his collar and bringing her lips to his, slowly and lovingly.

"So I guess they don't have S'mores at these things, huh?" she asked when they pulled away.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

"I feel bad for you," Maya said in her most serious tone, "You're deprived. They're an explosion of chocolaty-marshmallow awesomeness in your mouth."

When he continued to give her an odd look, she laughed and waved her hand in dismissal, "Never mind. Let's just pretend you don't think I'm crazy."

"Yes, let's pretend," teased Legolas and Maya gasped.

"You're not getting away with that one Mister," she said before putting Mithrin on the ground and grabbing a pillow to throw at her husband's head.

Smiling wickedly, the elf easily evaded her throw by slightly inclining his body to the left before catching her around the waist and tackling her onto the bed.

xxxXxxx

The following week was hectic with planning and packing for the move to the elven colony in Ithilien. The citadel became unusually quiet after Maya and Legolas bid farewell to Thranduil and his company who were making the journey back to Eryn Lasgalen; but not without the King's promise to send Belwen to the colony as soon as possible to continue Maya's lessons. Gimli announced soon afterwards that he was returning to the Glittering Caves to oversee the construction of the new mine and the hobbits were to accompany him on their way back to the Shire.

Almost too soon, the time came for Maya and Legolas to also leave the white city behind then as they made the permanent move to Ithilien. This was yet another bittersweet thing for Maya, after all, Minas Tirith had been her first home in Middle Earth and the thought of leaving again for the unknown made her slightly anxious. But alas, the moment of truth arrived and Legolas was ready to return home for the first time since his disappearance. No matter how scary it was to be leaving again, deep down Maya was ready for them to finally have a permanent place to call home and after a sad goodbye to Arwen and Aragorn, with many promises to visit, the company set forth towards Emyn Arnen.

For the short journey, it was decided that Maya would ride with Legolas while a very unenthused Tauriel was left in charge of little Mithrin. After a few hours, they reached the banks of the river Anduin and Maya caught sight of a wooden bridge that provided access to the other side of the raging river waters.

"We are close," said Legolas, "The colony lies just passed Emyn Arnen."

"Do we have to cross that?" asked Maya, eyeing the bridge suspiciously.

Legolas looked back at her and smiled reassuringly, "Yes, but I can assure you it is perfectly safe. I've used it many a time."

"It doesn't look very sturdy," argued Maya, her eyes widening as the creaking and groaning of old wood reached her ears under the force of the current, "I wouldn't trust that thing to support a kitten, let alone and entire caravan!"

"Should the worst happen, the waters of the Anduin will make a nice bath," teased Legolas.

"Do not scare her, Legolas," reproached Tauriel before she turned to a scowling Maya, "Do not listen to him, the bridge is strong enough to support an entire army. It is made from the wood of the Teak tree, which King Elessar had imported from the East. Do not let the creaking fool you, this wood is known for its flexibility and incredible strength."

Maya gave her an uncertain look before Legolas urged his horse onward. The Prince was highly amused when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and squeezed her eyes shut as they began to cross the bridge.

Tauriel followed close behind them, with Mithrin looking around curiously in her arms.

"I have two daughters," she said in an attempt to distract Maya from the noises of the bridge, "You will get to meet them as well my husband, Veryan, when we arrive. He used to play with Legolas and I when we were elflings."

"How old are your daughters?" asked Maya, still not daring to open her eyes.

"They are both five years old, we had twins," said Tauriel, "They are my pride and joy and I am anxious to see them after being away for so long."

Maya slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly, "We're hoping to start a family soon too," she said softly, "When my body is a bit stronger."

With those words, she felt the familiar warmth of Legolas' hand over her own and she knew that he'd been thinking the same thing.

Tauriel smiled to herself as she caught sight of their joined hands over the Prince's abdomen; it seemed that Maya had forgotten all about their perilous journey across the bridge.

The party continued through the lush forests of Ithilien and Legolas pointed out the tall walls of Emyn Arnen to his wife as they proudly stood in the distance; they weren't far from the colony now and he felt a surge of excitement as he took in the beauty of the landscape he knew so well. Yet for all the happiness he felt, he also knew that soon he would have to tell Maya about his promise and this, he was certain, would not be a happy conversation.

"Are we almost there?" asked Maya, already after only a few hours on a horse her butt was hurting.

"Almost," reassured Legolas, giving her a small smile.

Over miles of vivid greenery and a vast canopy of leaves she could see the colossal, stony facades of the Ephel Dúath, the former borders of Mordor, as they cast their shadows in the distance. It was no wonder the elves had chosen to make their new home here, it was beautiful and untamed nature where they could exist harmoniously with the wildlife. Maya looked behind her and saw that Mithrin's ears were perked up as he drunk in his surroundings and indulged his senses with all the new sights, sounds and smells – all from the comfort of Tauriel's arms. If there was a puppy heaven, it appeared that they'd found it. Their newest family member was going to be very happy here.

Soon they came to a smaller bridge – a stone one this time – which provided passage across another river.

"This is the Morgulduin, 'River of Sorcery'," explained Tauriel from behind them, "It was named thus because its roots begin at Cirith Ungol and it flows passed Minas Morgul towards the Anduin. Of course, there is no longer any sorcery in these parts but the river has retained its name."

"Why? It sounds so gloomy," remarked Maya.

"We may change it in time, but for now we have not found any name befitting it," said Legolas, "This river divides Ithilien into two parts, the elves have control over this half while the other half is where the men of Emyn Arnen lay their claim. Of course we exist harmoniously with one another, and I report to Faramir, but the divide is just so we know how far to extend our patrols."

Moments later, Maya saw many giant trees in the distance with dozens upon dozens of _telain_ built into them, connected through a series of platforms and ladders so that they formed a small town high above the ground.

Legolas brought his horse to a halt and swiftly descended, helping Maya off the coal black steed. When his paws finally touched the ground, Mithrin ran about in excitement, sniffing anything and everything.

Maya didn't noticed that he'd strayed from her, she was far too entranced with the sight of all the little flets and the height of those trees. Coming up beside her, Legolas smiled to see her so mesmerized.

"Welcome home," he said kissing the top of her head.

"It's incredible," she cried, "How did you build all of this?"

"Not without patience and diligence," called a voice and when Maya managed to tear her eyes away from the treetops, she realized that the source of the voice was a dark haired elf approaching them with two identical elflings. As soon as she heard the voice, Tauriel moved towards them, her pace quickening as she got closer.

_'This must be Veryan,' _thought Maya and her impression was confirmed when Tauriel pulled this mystery ellon into a heartfelt embrace.

"_Nana!_" cried one of the girls as they both ran into her arms.

"_My sweet little ones,_" said Tauriel, "_Have you been good for your ada in my absence?_"

Both girls quickly nodded their heads and Veryan laughed before pulling his wife in for a kiss.

"_They've been excited ever since I told them you were coming home,_" he said, "_And so have I._"

Maya and Legolas watched the little reunion and she wondered how Tauriel could possibly tell her girls apart; it must be a motherhood thing because they were completely identical, even in their mannerisms. They had both inherited their mother's fiery locks but it was clear that Veryan's features were dominant, they looked a spitting image of him.

"_I was wondering when you would make an appearance,_" he said walking over to greet Legolas.

The Prince placed his hand on Veryan's shoulder before pulling his friend in for an embrace.

"_It is good to see you, mellon nin_," said the ellon, "_When we found out that you lived, we almost made for Minas Tirith that very evening. I only wished that I could have accompanied Tauriel, but we could not leave the colony without leadership and the girls are still very young_."

"I gave you quite a scare didn't I?" teased Legolas, switching to the common tongue so Maya could understand, "Just like old times."

"This was hardly comparable to falling out of a tree, or encountering a giant spider in the forest," said Veryan with a small chuckle, "You gave us the scare of the millennia that is certain!"

As the old friends conversed, Maya stood wordlessly beside her husband, observing her surroundings. This incredible place was her new home and these were the faces she would see everyday; she hoped that she would eventually come to feel as comfortable here as she did in Minas Tirith, but only time would tell. For now, she knew she would have to get used to the curious stares of the elves of Ithilien until eventually they came to accept her as one of their own.

"And is this the young woman I have heard so much about?"

Veryan's voice pulled Maya out of her reverie and soon she was staring up into his kind, blue eyes.

"Hi," she said timidly, "I'm Maya."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said softly, "I am Veryan."

"When Tauriel wrote to tell me that our dear friend was married, I almost did not believe it," the ellon added with a smirk, "You see, the Prince was always slightly...inept when it came to ellith, especially when we were younger. There was this one time when we attended our first Fire Circle-"

"I've already told her," interrupted Legolas with a scowl, "There is no need to bring it up again."

"He is still sore about the whole affair because Tauriel and I have never let him forget it," said Veryan with a wink, "Now, Tauriel has informed me of your particular situation and I find the existence of another world most fascinating. If it is not too much trouble, someday I would like to ask you about the peculiarities of your home."

"Give her a moment to breathe, _meleth_," said Tauriel with a laugh.

Maya smiled shyly and nodded to Veryan, "It's fine, one of these days I'd be happy to answer any questions you have."

Before the ellon could reply, an excited cry was heard and soon Legolas was being attacked by two little fiery-haired elflings.

"Uncle Legolas!" cried the one in a blue dress as she latched onto one of his legs. The Prince smiled and knelt down to embrace them both.

"My little doves," he said fondly, moving back so that he could look at them, "You've grown so much since last I saw you."

Maya watched with amusement as her husband doted upon the two elflings and they seemed to be just as enthralled with him; he would make a wonderful father when they had children of their own, of that she was certain. After a few moments, she learned that the girl on the left, wearing a green dress, was Eleniel and the one to the right with the sapphire blue dress was Silivren.

"How do you tell them apart?" Maya asked Tauriel.

"A mother's instinct, but Veryan has often mistaken one for the other," she whispered, "A fact that he denies profusely."

When all of the introductions were made, Maya realized that she hadn't seen or heard Mithrin in what seemed like ages. She groaned, what was that little beast up to now? She got her answer when she heard the distinct sound of barking in the distance and looked back to see her pet chasing a squirrel.

_'Lovely time for his instincts to kick in,' _she thought wryly before running after him.

"Mithrin!" she cried, as he dashed into the bushes, stopping only when the squirrel decided it would make use of its one advantage and climbed the nearest tree. Maya found her little ball of grey fur barking and attempting to clamber up the trunk, only to discover that apparently wolves were not made for climbing trees.

"You silly little creature," she chastised, taking the defeated pup in her arms and walking back towards her very amused husband and his friends, "What are we going to do with you when you weigh a hundred pounds?"

As she disciplined their pet, Veryan looked on with incredulity at the little pup in her arms.

"First I find out that you are wed and now you have a wolf for a pet," he said to Legolas, "I do believe I've seen everything."

xxxXxxx

As they walked up the large steps to their _talan_, Maya discovered that she had a new fear of heights - then again, climbing dozens of feet into the large branches of a tree with no railing to stop you from falling into the abyss could probably give anyone acrophobia. The second thing she discovered was that she was surrounded by a bunch of flawless, beautiful beings and Maya felt so plain next to them. They all had long, silky hair, gorgeous features and model-perfect bodies and it amazed her that Legolas had chosen to be with her when he could have had a Victoria's Secret model lookalike for a wife.

Gripping onto Mithrin for comfort as they continued to ascend, she had to remind herself not to look down – Legolas had chosen the tallest tree in which to build his flet and she was seriously entertaining the idea of asking him to move. Every once in a while, her husband would whisper reassuring words and squeeze her hand in his, but this wasn't enough to dissolve her fears.

Just when she thought her legs would fall off in a spiral of never ending stairs, they reached a wide wooden platform and the Prince stopped in front of a large cherrywood door. From what she could see on the outside, this place was beautiful. The workmanship evidenced in the crafting of the white walls and the large white columns that supported the structure were breathtaking. She was going to live here?

"I hope it is to your liking," he said nervously, "I prefer to live simply and so the decor might not be up to par but-"

He was silenced by Maya's finger on his lips, "I'm sure it's perfect. I'm already amazed by the outside," she said with a small smile, trying not to pay attention to the dizzying height at which they found themselves.

With an uneasy nod, he slowly turned the door handle to reveal a long corridor illuminated by several white lights. Slowly they entered and the Prince was overcome with a strange feeling as he closed the door behind them. He remembered the last time he was here vividly and yet so much had happened since then that made it feel as though an eternity had passed, even for an elf.

Maya looked around her in amazement at the small, white lights that hung from the ceiling.

"Do I get a tour?" she asked, placing Mithrin on the ground.

Legolas nodded, watching as the small pup began to sniff around. They were in his territory now, and he knew that the wolf could sense it; this would certainly be beneficial in his efforts to become the dominant male of this so-called pack.

"Where would you like to start?" he asked with a smile.

As he showed her around and they walked from room to room, Maya was rendered speechless by the sheer size of the_ talan_; it was hard to believe that all of this could fit in the branches of a tree. Legolas took her to his study, gave her a tour of the dinning room, the library, and even the wash closets – which to Maya's delight were clean and looked nothing like the ones she'd unfortunately grown used to in Minas Tirith – apparently elves were just as picky about their bathrooms as she was.

With Mithrin walking behind them, stopping every once in a while to investigate, they steadily made their way through the home until they reached the bedroom. Legolas felt that it was perhaps too simply decorated, but Maya didn't seem to mind at all. Her green eyes roamed over the beautiful wooden furniture and the very comfortable-looking bed; it was nothing elaborate but it was tasteful. It was so very...Legolas, in every way, and she looked forward to being able to put her own personal touches to their bedroom.

"The bed could use a few more pillows," she teased, feigning disappointment.

"I'll make a note," the Prince said, the hint of a smirk making it's way across his face, "But in all honesty, do you like it? If not we can change it. This is your home now too and I want you to feel comfortable here."

Maya slowly walked towards him and snaked her arms around his neck.

"It's great," she said, pulling him in for a kiss. Legolas encircled her with his strong arms and returned her kiss eagerly.

When they pulled away, Legolas brushed a lock of hair from her face and smiled. "You are so beautiful."

Just as he was going to lean in for another kiss, he saw something that unsettled him; Mithrin was moving towards the bed, eyeing it curiously. The last straw was when the pup jumped up onto the bed and decided he was going to make himself comfortable.

"No, no no," Legolas said abruptly. He pulled away from Maya completely and moved to the bed, picking up the small wolf and looking him straight in the eyes, "This ends now."

Mithrin gazed at him with his large puppy eyes and the Prince shook his head, "Those aren't going to work this time. You must learn to sleep on your own."

Maya covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as she watched the display. It was too hilarious for words to see Legolas hold the small wolf away from his body and proceed to lecture him about how their bed was not his.

"I am serious," he said, turning towards her, "We will find him a suitable bed but this one is ours and I intend to keep it that way."

She stifled another laugh and shook her head. Some things would never change and she looked forward to seeing how Mithrin would respond to these 'conversations' when he was full grown.

xxxXxxx

Several days passed since they first arrived and Maya spent much of her time exploring her _talan_, delighting in her discovery of the gorgeous view they had of Emyn Arnen and the mountains in the distance from the balcony in Legolas' study.

When she wasn't cooped up indoors, trying not to get lost in that monstrosity of a home, she was taking strolls through the colony with Mithrin and getting to know as many new faces as she could. The elves of Ithilien still regarded her with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity; she wasn't one of them and yet she was wed to their leader and they owed her their respect. For now, most were content to avoid her or simply stare from a distance and Maya hoped that they would warm to her soon.

One day when Maya was feeling particularly lonesome, she decided to write to Arwen. This was yet another thing that bothered her about Middle Earth; she would be 90 by the time her friend received this letter and sent a reply. At the conclusion of this ridiculous exchange, it would all be old news!Coming from a world where everything was about instant results and gratification, this was a difficult concept to grasp and she'd annoyed the hell out of the messenger with all of her questions about how fast his horse could run and why they hadn't developed a more efficient system.

"What about courier pigeons?" she'd asked, "They'd be so much more effective."

The messenger had simply rolled his eyes, "I am sure they would," he'd replied with a touch of sarcasm that wasn't lost of Maya, and as such she was forced to accept that her woes with the Middle Earth 'post' were only just beginning.

On one beautiful sunny afternoon, while Legolas and Veryan were out practicing on targets, she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she cried, rushing through the long hallway. To her complete surprise, on the other side of the door stood Tauriel and her two daughters.

"Hi," she said, "Legolas isn't here...he's with Veryan."

Tauriel smiled. "I know, I came to see you."

"Me?" asked Maya.

The elleth laughed as she took in the young woman's bewildered expression.

"Yes, you," she said softly, "I was going to take my little ones to play and I thought you might like to join us."

Maya smiled gratefully and nodded, "I would like that very much."

As Eleniel and Silivren took turns tossing a stick for Mithrin, the two women sat on a nearby stone bench and entered into easy conversation about the mischief that Tauriel, Veryan and Legolas had gotten into as elflings.

"There was never a dull moment," said the elleth, keeping an ever watchful eye on her daughters.

"It doesn't sound like it," agreed Maya, "It must be hard for your girls...that there aren't many other elflings."

"They do not know any different, my girls have never laid eyes upon another elfling or even a child of man," said Tauriel, "Offspring are not as common among my race as they are in yours and only now that the darkness is ended do we feel comfortable bringing new life into this world."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Maya as she watched the twins.

"Of course."

"Eleniel and Silivren look...a little young for their age," she said.

"Elflings age differently, they are slower in physical development so that if we compared my daughters to a human of the same age, the human would appear older. But their mental state is much more advanced," explained Tauriel, "Elves reach maturity at fifty years of age, after which is it custom to begin looking for a mate if the time is right."

Maya's heart tightened and she bit her lip, "Am I going to live to see my children grow? In fifty years I'll be an old woman."

Tauriel placed a hand on her forearm and gave her a gentle squeeze. Maya's mortality was going to be a great challenge and she could not tell if the young woman would live to see her children marry, but for now it was best not to dwell on those things that could be not changed.

"Anything can happen," she said diplomatically, "We do not know what will come to pass."

"I know," said Maya sadly, "It's just something I can't help but think about sometimes."

For several moments, neither said a word and only the sounds of playful screaming and laughter could be heard as Silivren and Eleniel chased after Mithrin.

"So Veryan seems like a great guy," tried Maya, hoping to dispel the awkwardness, "It's sweet that you were friends first."

Tauriel nodded and at thought of her husband, she smiled. "Deep down, I believe we both always knew that we loved one another, so it was not a surprise when he asked for permission to begin courting me," she said, "You should have seen the look on Legolas' face when he found out."

"I think I know which one you're talking about," said Maya, imitating the way her husband's mouth hung slightly open when he was surprised.

"Exactly!" cried Tauriel and they both erupted into a fit of laughter.

They spent the next hour comparing their husbands' little quirks and discussing what Maya wanted to do for the big wedding ceremony in Eryn Lasgalen, and she had to admit, it was nice to feel accepted by one of Legolas' dearest friends. It swallowed up some of the loneliness of this place.

"Tauriel, thank you for today," she said, "People haven't really warmed to me here and...this meant more than you will ever know."

"It was my pleasure," said the elleth with a kind smile, "You know that in Legolas' absence you can always call upon myself or Veryan for anything you need. I know that it is not easy to separated for so long."

Maya tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. Almost immediately, her heart began to pound so hard that she could feel the blood rushing to her head.

"What- what are you talking about?"

Tauriel's eyes widened in realization, "He didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" demanded Maya, "What's going on here?"

Tauriel was caught. She couldn't very well lie to her best friend's wife but it was apparent now that he'd purposely withheld his decision from her and she'd unknowingly divulged his secret.

"He...made a promise at the council in Minas Tirith," she hesitated, "To help his father with border patrol to increase the defences of Eryn Lasgalen, which would involve splitting his time between the Kingdom and the colony. Perhaps it is best if you speak with him..."

As the words sounded in her ears, Maya wasn't sure what to do or what to think. She was angry that he'd known about this for so long and yet he hadn't said anything to her. She was angry that he hadn't discussed this with her before making a decision, after all, hadn't he told her that marriage was a partnership?

"Maya, please say something," said Tauriel, her face full of concern as the young woman's features hardened in anger.

_'How could he?' _thought Maya, as a whirlwind of emotions coursed through her.

She wanted to cry but held back the tears as she wordlessly rose from the bench. Before she knew it she was running away, running as fast as she could and not even Tauriel's cries could bring her back. She was hurt, she was upset and she wanted answers.

Legolas had some serious explaining to do.

xxxXxxx

_Adar_ – Father

_Ada_ – Daddy

_Nana_ – Mommy

_Mellon nin_ – My friend

_Meleth nin_ – My love

**A/N: **I know I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, but it felt like a good place to end the chapter.

I would love to hear your thoughts for this chapter. Love it? Hate it? I wanna know! So please review, they make my day and they give me the motivation to update so much faster. Also, if there is something you want more of in this story, please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll see what I can do ;)

Also check out these really awesome stories: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I would just like to thank you all for helping me reach over 400 reviews for this story – That is amazing! I couldn't have done it without all of your support. This chapter is a bit shorter than what I normally post, simply because I felt like this was a good length and things are starting to get a bit more hectic in my life so I've got less time to write 20 pages in one shot and I want to keep posting for you all relatively often.

Thanks to: **allonsylotr, Raider-K, Guest, AJAndrea, Wunderkind4006, Alexandra, SavannahMaethilwen, sparklesaremylife, Poison1234, LegolasGreenleafLove, MaiyaWho, lotrjesusfreak, shophiescastle, Elleth of Mirkwood, kenjisakura, RowanRamirez, annafan, petkt, horseyyay, Dark ring of hope, Fellowship of Avengers, CaribbeanTrinidadian, soulsistersinaslan, Morwen80, Guest, **and **KD Skywalker.**

Looking forward to hearing from you all!

**Note:** Italic conversations are in Sindarin.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 24**

Legolas drew back his bowstring, and focused on the target ahead of him, before letting loose. The arrow flew through the air and embedded itself into the centre of the target, splitting the arrow that was already there down the middle.

"_It seems your time away has not affected your skill,_" said Veryan, observing as the arrow continued to oscillate, "_You were always an excellent shot._"

The Prince smirked, "_Not always._"

When he was 20 years of age, his father had decided it was time for him to learn the skill of marksmanship and gifted him his first bow. Rissien had offered to teach him but became apprehensive about the lessons when a young Legolas missed his target several times and the older ellon nearly ended up with arrows in the head.

Smiling at the memory, Legolas pulled another arrow from his quiver and notched it. As he was taking aim, the sound of loud, hurried footsteps caught his attention. He and Veryan turned to see who their intruder was and moments later, Maya was spotted stomping across the grounds towards them.

She knew she must look a terrible sight with her hair flying in all directions and her face as red as a beet but right now she didn't care. Her eyes locked onto her lying husband and all she could think of was how not even that bow could save him from her wrath.

"_Uh oh,_" said Veryan, looking to Legolas with concern, "_I know that look, you'd better run._"

The Prince's words caught in his throat as he looked upon Maya's eyes dark with infuriation.

"We have to talk," she said, and he noticed her lip was slightly quivering, "When were you going to tell me about the council?"

Legolas swallowed hard, watching as she stood there with an accusing look.

"Maya I-"

"You what?" she cried, her eyes beginning to water, "You thought I didn't deserve to know that my husband is going to be leaving for months at a time?"

Until now she'd managed not to cry but now in front of him, as Tauriel's words resounded in her head, she just couldn't anymore and soon, she felt the small, salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I was going to tell you," tried Legolas, "I just wanted to find the right time, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"The right time," repeated Maya with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice, "The right time was the moment you made that decision. We're married Legolas, what happened to everything you told me in Fangorn about us being partners? About trusting one another and talking about things?"

"Maya," pleaded Legolas as he moved to approach her. His heart sank as she recoiled from him, "I knew you would be upset and so I hoped that in time I could find a way to make it better, I never meant to hurt you-"

"Of course I'm upset!" Maya shot back, not giving him a chance to explain, "Why wouldn't I be? I just found out that my husband is going to be splitting his time between two places that couldn't be further from each other and that you could be gone for months at a time. "

She was trying not to burst into full-on sobs but it hurt that everyone at that council had known about this and Legolas had waited so long to tell her. The fact that she hadn't even found out from him was infuriating, and the idea of being without him for long periods of time was heartbreaking. She didn't know if she could do that.

"Why am I the last to know?" she asked, wiping her tears, "I had to find out from Tauriel, who accidentally spilled the beans because she _assumed_ that like a normal married couple, we discussed these things."

To this, Legolas didn't know what to say. Despite his father's warnings he'd decided to conceal the truth from her and made a royal mess of everything. He sighed, his face falling as he realized that nothing he said would or even could justify what he'd done. The Prince saw nothing but anger, hurt and even disappointment in her eyes and his chest tightened.

Veryan looked to his friend and shifted awkwardly on his feet, "I will take my leave, you need to talk," he said uncomfortably.

"No, stay Veryan," said Maya, before looking at Legolas accusingly, "I'm going to leave, I can't be here right now."

The Prince gave her a tortured look, "Please, _meleth_, let me explain."

"You've had plenty of time to explain, Legolas," she said angrily, "Now I just want to be alone."

Legolas watched helplessly as she took Mithrin in her arms and walked off in the direction of their _talan_.

"Maya, wait," he pleaded, but he received no answer save for the frustration resounding in her footsteps as she walked further and further away from him.

When he made to after her, he was held back by Veryan's firm grasp on his arm.

"I know it is difficult," he said sympathetically, "but you must let her go."

xxxXxxx

It was late evening when Legolas finally returned to their _talan_, uncertain of what awaited him beyond the large wooden door. He'd reluctantly taken Veryan's advice to give Maya her space and it had been so difficult not to take off after her. But deep down, he knew that his friend was right, cornering her would only make her angrier with him.

"And you can use the time to think about what's happened," Veryan had insisted.

Sure enough, Legolas had mulled over the entire situation for the last several hours, almost to the point of over-analyzation. Why hadn't he listened?

_'Because somehow you thought you could find a better way to tell her, a way that would make it all less painful for Maya,'_ said the voice inside his head, but just as it was during her confrontation, not even this could justify his keeping something so serious from her.

He was ashamed that he hadn't told her, but his promise to help his Kingdom could not be helped – It was something he had to do and he was quite certain that Maya would have been angry with him for it regardless.

He walked through the darkened corridors of their _talan_ until he reached the closed bedroom door. Taking a deep breath he quietly opened it to reveal Maya's sleeping form curled up with Mithrin on the large bed. The wolf gently lifted his head and watched as Legolas walked towards his wife's side of the bed and knelt before her.

The Prince watched her sleep for a few moments before brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"I love you Maya," he whispered, his heart falling as he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks from crying herself to sleep,"I never meant to hurt you, I just don't know how to do this...balancing the life we want to build together with all that my title requires of me..."

He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he said it anyway hoping that somehow in her dreams his sincerity reached her.

"Take care of her tonight," he said to Mithrin, before pressing a gentle kiss to Maya's forehead.

Tonight he would seek refuge in his study and perhaps with the dawn of a new day, he would finally get his chance to make things right.

xxxXxxx

Warmth. The slight tickle of her skin as his hair fell across her shoulder. Soft lips on hers in a chaste kiss as they lay together.

This was what Maya normally woke up to, but this time, she was alone in their large bed with Mithrin pressed to her side. Instinctively, her body began to yearn for Legolas' touch, for him to be there beside her. That was until she remembered why she'd cried herself to sleep.

"I must look awful," she said to no-one, rubbing at her eyes.

Mithrin gently nudged her hand before licking it and Maya gave him a small smile.

"I still think I look terrible," she said scratching behind his ears, "But thanks."

After getting up from bed, Maya proceeded to get ready. Ready for what? She wasn't entirely sure but she knew that she was going to have to speak to her husband at some point, mostly because she just wanted to know _why._

When she finally reached the dinning room, she saw Legolas quietly sitting at the table, staring out the window. Hearing the pitter patter of small paws as Mithrin walked beside her, he turned to look at her, smiling sadly as she stopped in her tracks.

"Good morning," he said hesitantly.

"Hi," Maya said, the tension in the room was unsettling and she felt as though she could cut it with a knife, "I didn't hear you come in last night."

"You were already asleep," said Legolas, "I didn't want to wake you."

Before he could say anything else she walked into the kitchen and began her morning routing of preparing breakfast for Mithrin and making herself some tea. She needed to keep busy, she wanted to keep herself from running into his arms; she was mad at him and she wanted to stay that way, he deserved nothing less after hurting her the way he did and making such an important decision without talking to her about it. But it was hard, especially when he looked at her with such adoration and remorse.

Legolas watched as she set about boiling some water for her tea and instinctively reached for two cups instead of just one. When the tea was ready, she brought a cup over to him and he simply stared as she quickly walked back towards the kitchen.

Then out of nowhere, breaking the heavy silence, he heard her voice.

"I just want to know why," she said firmly, keeping her back to him, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did make such an important decision without talking to me about it? We wanted to start a family, and now all that has to be put on hold. I'm not going to raise a baby while you're off patrolling for months on end. This decision affects me just as much as you, because I have to miss you and worry that you might not come home! We have to wait to build the life we wanted."

Legolas breathed a heavy sigh. "I don't blame you for being upset with me, and I can't express to you how sorry I am for keeping this from you. I-"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm trying to juggle everything, my duties, my life with you and I'm trying to please everyone and do what I think is right in the process, but it seems that I've failed. I'm ashamed for keeping this from you, but I cannot regret the decision I made at the council."

"How could you make such a decision?" demanded Maya, turning around to face him, "I feel like your duties are becoming more important than us."

"How could I not make such a decision?" countered the Prince, standing from his chair to take decided steps towards her.

"That day I felt the same overwhelming sense of righteousness that compelled me to pledge myself to the protection of Frodo and the Ring," he said, "I am not doing this purely out of duty, Maya, I am doing this so that when we do bring a child into this world, there will be something left of his heritage for him to see. I am doing this so that my family can live in a world without fear and without danger looming over our heads."

As he spoke, Maya saw the pain reflected in his eyes, imploring her to understand, but all she could think of was the fact that he'd lied, no matter how noble his cause. Yes, it sounded selfish, but why did he always have to put his duties before their life together?

"I'm still really mad at you," she said, stepping back as he stepped closer towards her, gasping as she felt the wooden counter against her lower back.

"I love you, Maya," said Legolas, as he gently cupped her cheek and searched her eyes, "I never meant to hurt you."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice shaking as she became acutely aware of his fingers caressing her skin, his eyes boring into hers and her urge to kiss him despite how upset she was.

"I just want you to know that I care about you more than I've ever cared about anything," he said sadly, "I was a fool for not speaking to you about this. I should have. I may be near three thousand years old, but my age does not make me infallible to error or stupidity."

What he saw in Maya's eyes told him that she was struggling with her anger and hurt. She loved him but she didn't feel that he deserved to hear that just yet; he would have to be patient, after all it was his carelessness that had put them in this situation. But how long would they go on like this?

Sighing, he dropped his hand from her cheek and walked over to the table. Maya was ashamed to admit that even though she was angry, she found she missed his touch.

"Faramir and Éowyn expecting us for dinner in Emyn Arnen this evening" he said, picking up the invitation that the Prince of Ithilien had sent him only days before, "I understand if you are not up to it."

"I forgot that was tonight..." said Maya, bringing her hand up to her cheek where his had been only moments ago, "It's fine, they're our neighbours so it would be rude to cancel at the last minute."

Legolas nodded, "We do not have to stay long."

"I know you're trying," she said, "But I'm still hurt, and it's going to take some time. I can't just forget about what you did."

"I know," said the elf sadly, "I will wait as long as it takes."

After a few moments, he decided, reluctantly, that it would be best to give his wife her space. Legolas moved towards her and placed a small kiss on her cheek before kneeling down to pet Mithrin.

"Thank you, _mellon nin_," he told the wolf before walking out of the room, leaving a stunned Maya alone with her thoughts.

xxxXxxx

They rode separate horses on the short journey to Emyn Arnen and despite the small distance from the tiny elven colony to the grand city of men, the voyage felt prolonged by the awkward silence. Maya was determined not to let Legolas off the hook so easily and the elf could do nothing but give her time, no matter how much it pained him.

When they finally arrived at the large stone courtyard of the palace, the guards ushered them into the Great Hall where Faramir was waiting for them.

"My friends," he greeted, giving Maya a small kiss on the hand and clasping Legolas on the shoulder, "I hope I find you both well."

Maya slowly nodded, "This place is beautiful," she said, looking up at the vaulted ceilings, which reminded her of those in the Citadel of Minas Tirith, "Thank you so much for having us."

Legolas smiled awkwardly, "Indeed."

Faramir eyed them both with a contemplative expression in his face before motioning for them to follow him.

"Where is the little beast I've heard so much about?" he asked finally.

"We left him at home," said Legolas, "We are hoping not to come back to a war zone, but that might be wishful thinking."

Faramir chuckled. "Let us hope," he said merrily, "Come. Maya, there is someone I would like for you to meet at long last."

At the end of the Hall stood a woman with long, golden hair who Maya immediately recognized.

"You must be Éowyn," she said with a smile, forgetting for a moment about her fight with Legolas.

The woman nodded, fixing her with kind eyes, "It is a pleasure, I've heard much about you, Maya."

"All good things, I hope?" she joked and the shield maiden graced her with a small laugh.

"All good things," said Éowyn, before moving to greet Legolas, "I hope you both are hungry."

"Starved," said Maya, and she wasn't exaggerating. She'd spent most of the day locked in the library to avoid her husband, at the expense of her lunch, and now she was so hungry she could eat enough for an army. She was starting to sound like the Hobbits, always eager for more food.

"Perfect," said Faramir with a smile, as he led them out of the Hall towards the dinning room, "Then let us not waste another moment."

The answer to Maya's hunger prayers came in the form of a large feast of chicken, vegetables, fresh fruits from one of the Palace gardens and her favourite honey and nut cakes for dessert. As they ate, Faramir told them of all the projects he planned to undertake for the expansion of Emyn Arnen.

But not even the heavenly taste of the honey cakes could change the fact that an awkwardness continued to hang about the room. Both Faramir and Eowyn noticed the longing glances that Legolas shot in Maya's direction as well as how the young woman went to great lengths to ignore him.

Something was clearly not right.

"Once things have settled down, we were going to try for a child," said Éowyn, hoping to dispel the silence, and Maya nearly choked on a chicken wing. The subject of kids was a sensitive one for her now, especially after finding out that they were going to have to put that all on hold.

Beside her, Legolas looked on in concern, knowing exactly where her thoughts were headed.

"That's wonderful," managed Maya, as Faramir and his wife exchanged puzzled looks, "We were going to do the same, but we are going to have to wait a bit longer than we planned."

The accusing stare that came his way was certainly not lost on Legolas and he sighed. Faramir was also witness to the exchange and gave him an odd look, but the elf simply shook his head. It was clear now that their argument was not going to be left to the confines of their home.

"Dinner is wonderful, Éowyn," he said in an effort to change the subject.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile, "I will give your compliments to the cook. Faramir will not let me anywhere near the kitchen, it seems I've not inherited my mother's culinary talents."

The shield maiden studied Maya intently – clearly something was bothering the young woman sitting across from her as her previous look of annoyance slowly dissolved into one of sadness, a sadness she was trying to hide. As Faramir engaged Legolas in conversation about the elven colony, Éowyn resolved that she would speak to Maya about what was ailing her – in private.

"Have you ever lied to Éowyn about something really important, Faramir?" asked Maya, before she could help herself.

Beside her, Legolas gave her a look of horror, and Faramir simply furrowed his eyebrows at her strange question.

"I'm not certain of what you are asking," he said, "We've told each other small lies before but nothing...truly important."

Maya put her fingers to her chin and pretended to think. She was going to make Legolas squirm.

"Like...let's say you made a certain promise that would take you away for months at a time. Would you ever lie to your wife about that? Or intentionally keep it from her?"

It was at that moment that Legolas lost his self-control.

"I made an error in judgement, Maya," he said, "You have every right to be angry but I am trying. Please, just tell me what to do and I will do it."

In a matter of seconds, a look of understanding appeared on Faramir's face and he knew right away that this was about the council he'd attended in Minas Tirith. He looked over to Legolas who'd put his hand to his forehead, and sighed.

"Turn back time and unmake that promise, then," said Maya, feeling the onset of fresh tears.

"You know why I made that promise," said Legolas, his chest tightening, "I'm trying to help eradicate the evils of this land so our family can live in a world of peace."

He reached a hand out to wipe the tears from her eyes but Maya wasn't having it.

"Don't!" she cried, shrinking away from him, "You don't get it! I'm scared that something is going to happen to you and I feel like I can't trust you not to lie to me again. I'm all over the place and I don't know what to think or what to feel! I want you to hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay but at the same time, I can't even look at you without getting angry."

Éowyn and Faramir watched with complete astonishment as the couple argued in front of them, neither knew whether they should interject, sit quietly or just leave the room altogether.

Legolas gave his wife a look of defeat, "I said I would always fight for our family and I meant it, Maya. I meant it then, and I mean it now."

"How can I believe that?" she asked as a fresh set of tears fell down her cheeks, her heart bruised and battered from the last few days, "What if one day you don't come back?"

She knew Legolas was a strong fighter, but that did nothing to quell her fears – after all, Haldir had suffered a terrible fate at Helm's Deep, and his skill level did nothing to change that.

"I wish you didn't always have to be the hero, Legolas." Perhaps it was selfish of her to think that, and maybe she sounded whiny, but Maya couldn't help it.

The elf swallowed hard, willing her to look into his eyes, but she wouldn't.

"Excuse me," said Maya, after a few moments of silence, "I think I need some air."

Before anyone could say anything, she was pushing out of her seat and running out of the dinning hall. Legolas watched as she ran from him for the second time in two days.

Éowyn looked to her husband with concern, "I will speak with her," she said and soon, she too was gone from the room, leaving Faramir alone with a very dejected elf.

"Well," Faramir said in disbelief, looking down at his small glass of wine, "It looks as though we are going to need something a little stronger."

xxxXxxx

_Meleth_ – Love.

_Mellon nin_ – My friend.

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it! I'm not used to writing such short chapters but it seemed like this was a good point to stop. Legolas has some definite grovelling to do – as he should after what he did.

Anyway, love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you thought :) I'm really anxious to hear from you all.

Also check out these other fanfics, I love them and I simply can't recommend them enough!: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot to hear from you all. I love reading that you are enjoying this story and it keeps me motivated to write and update fast. I can't believe I'm posting chapter 25 already! How the time flies..

Thanks to: **lotrjesusfreak, AJAndrea, Amber1986, horseyyay, Raider-K, allonsylotr, petkt, RowanRamirez, Brigid the Fae, Alexandra, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Fellowship of Avengers, Uchiha no Kaori, shophiescastle, KD Skywalker, soulsistersinaslan, Morwen80, Sandy-wmd, Poison1234, **and **LegolasGreenleafLove. **

**Alexandra** and** petkt**: I truly do appreciate your reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you think :)

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 25**

After running out of the dining hall, Maya realized she had no idea how to get around this place; Faramir had taken so many twists and turns through the long maze of halls and climbed a such a vast network of staircases that Maya couldn't find her way if she tried.

As she walked down the dark hallway, every column, door and shadow looked the same and soon enough she was turning down another hallway that looked exactly like the last one, feeling no better oriented than before. She spotted a set of stairs ahead and decided that if she couldn't find the way out at least she could hide here. Defeated in her quest for fresh air, she took a seat on the top step and leaned her head against the cool stone bannister.

"Am I being unreasonable?" she asked herself out-loud, "I mean…I know he's just trying to do the right thing, and ultimately it's because of us that the Kingdom is in danger, but that doesn't mean I have to like that he's going. He could get killed! Plus he lied…"

Great. She was talking to herself like a nut job. Not only had she made the most wonderful first impression on Éowyn ever, but she was now resorting to talking to herself, out loud, to try and make sense of this ridiculous situation. Of course she was mad; he lied and all of their plans for a future together were going to have to be put on hold while he attended to his duties. Not to mention there was that ever-present fear in the back of her mind that one day Legolas' skill in combat might fail him. Then again, the rational side of her knew, deep down, that he was doing this because it was the right thing to do and he couldn't sit idly by while the Easterlings burned his home to the ground.

Maya was lost, it was like struggling with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, one moment she would be rational and see things for what they were; he'd lied and he was misguided in doing so but he was only trying to protect her and he was only doing what he had to do to make sure his family was safe and his Kingdom remained in one piece. Of course, the next moment she would get upset and all that rationality went out the window as her emotions took over and turned her into a crazy person.

She sighed out loud, for deep down; she knew that she'd probably overreacted a little bit. But there was no way she was going to let him get away with not telling her about that promise. Pat Benatar was right, love _was_ a battlefield and this was one hell of an exhausting battle.

The sound of approaching footsteps resounding through the corridor pulled Maya from her thoughts.

"Legolas, I don't want to talk right now, "she said, rubbing at her eyes.

"I know we both share the same golden hair, but I can assure I am not Legolas," said the soft, melodious voice of a woman.

Maya's cheeks turned scarlet when she realized that it was Éowyn, and not her husband, behind her.

"Are you alright?" asked the shield maiden.

"Yea...I will be," replied Maya, feeling completely embarrassed about her earlier display.

"I'm so sorry for arguing with him in front of you and running out like that…I'm not normally this crazy, I promise. I just got so frustrated…" she said abashedly.

Wordlessly, the shield maiden gave her a warm smile and took a seat next to her on the cold step, sweeping her mane of golden hair over her shoulder.

"I gathered as much, and truly do not worry yourself. Faramir has told me much about you and I look forward to us being friends," said Éowyn, "May I ask what is burdening you? Perhaps I can offer some words of wisdom, after all I am also married to a man of duty."

Maya looked into Éowyn's eyes and saw nothing but the willingness to help, in any way she could. And what would be the harm in discussing this with another woman, one who was in the exact same position she was in? She would either tell her that Legolas was being a total prick, or she would knock some sense into her – no matter the outcome, she was willing to lend an ear and Maya knew she could use a friend.

"I assume you know that Faramir attended a council in Minas Tirith, which was to come up with a defensive strategy for Thranduil's Kingdom," she began, looking down at her feet, "Apparently, Legolas promised to split his time between our home here in Ithilien and Eryn Lasgalen to help with patrolling because of the Easterling threat; a threat that only really became an issue because Legolas married me and not the Dorwinion Princess."

"Yes, and so now the alliance with Dorwinion is ended, leaving Thranduil's realm without protection and he felt compelled to help," added Éowyn, "But from what I gathered, he didn't tell you?"

"Exactly, I found out from Tauriel that almost everyone knew before I did! He purposely didn't tell me about his decision and that really hurt, because I feel like as his wife, I have a right to know, especially when it means he could be gone for long periods of time. I guess he didn't tell me because he was afraid I would get mad."

"Would you have?" asked the shield maiden, and Maya sighed.

"Of course," she said, "But I would have reason to be."

Éowyn nodded, listening attentively and Maya continued to explain.

"We had plans to build a life together, start a family, I was going to ask him if he wanted to try for a baby soon and now I find out that he's leaving. I know he's only doing this because he feels it's right and maybe I'm being completely selfish, but I don't want to have to go through the pain of missing him, and what if he doesn't come back? I'm really scared of losing him too."

"You are right to be upset that he withheld something like this from you, Maya," said the shield maiden, "But unfortunately in the world we live in, men believe duty is everything. You lived in a very different world where women did not have to see their men off to battle, but I can tell you that any noble woman living here has to go through the fears and the separation that you will be faced with. I don't like it, but I have to accept it because I knew when I married Faramir that his title would demand much of him."

"Just like I knew when I married Legolas that he would have a lot of responsibilities," conceded Maya, "I know what you're saying but it's hard. I guess…it just feels like his duties will always come first and I don't know what to do."

"I won't be easy," said the shield maiden, with a smile, "But you are not alone, I am always here if you need a friend and while he is gone you may stay as often as you wish. We would be thrilled to have you."

Maya smiled, "Thanks, that's really sweet, and I'll most likely take you up on that."

"I hope you do," said Éowyn, "But in the meantime, I think you need to speak with your husband. He is trying Maya, and if he is anything like my husband, he is attempting to find a balance between his responsibilities and his family. It's a difficult position to be in and he needs you to understand that he's not doing this to hurt you or because he wants to delay your plans for a family, or to worry you. I don't think he is all that thrilled by the idea of separation either, and you need to lean on each other during times like these."

Maya sighed. It seemed to make a whole lot of sense when Éowyn put it all in context. Legolas was struggling with this just as much as she was and he wasn't going to like leaving any more than she was going to like saying goodbye. But yet, one thing still remained…

"I guess I never saw it that way," she said, "But I can't just let him get away with not telling me. That wasn't right."

"Of course not!" said Éowyn, with a devious smile, "You simply have to suspend his bedroom privileges. You'll be sending a very clear message and he'll think twice next time he contemplates hiding something from you. Trust me, It works and he won't get away unscathed."

"I like that idea," said Maya with a small laugh, "Sweet revenge."

The shield maiden winked, "Exactly. Are you going to speak with him?"

"Eventually," said Maya, "I just need a bit more time to cool off, and I want to think about what you said. I'm really grateful, by the way. Thank you for listening to me."

"It was my pleasure," said Éowyn, "Now that we are here, I can show you the rest of the palace grounds if you like."

Maya nodded eagerly, a small smile appearing on her face, and Éowyn slowly rose to her feet before extending out her hand to her new friend.

"Come, we'll start with the armoury."

xxxXxxx

Faramir poured another glass of wine and pushed it across the table to Legolas who was still reeling from what had just transpired.

"Drink up, my friend," said Faramir, "You are going to need it."

The elf took one look at the glass and sighed before downing it in mere seconds. "I think I need some more."

"Marriage isn't easy, believe me, I know," said Faramir as he filled up both of their glasses, "But rest assured, she loves you and she will forgive you in time. Though I must say, withholding such news from her wasn't the most intelligent plan you've ever had."

"Apparently," Legolas said wryly, "I've never seen her act like this before and I know that I have no one to blame but myself but I wish I could also make her understand that this decision to leave was made with a heavy heart. I feel responsible for the woes of my Kingdom and so I must do this."

Faramir handed one of the glasses to the elf and smiled sadly. "Let us hope that Éowyn can help her to understand. How long before your duties summon you?"

"I ride to my father's Kingdom in one month's time," said Legolas, "I will tell Maya tonight."

"Good luck with that," said Faramir, lifting his glass for a toast, "Here is to finding you in one piece tomorrow."

"Very funny."

Despite his scowl, the elf toasted anyway; he might very well be a dead man by morning.

They both emptied the contents of their glasses and after a few moments, Faramir stood from his chair.

"They've been gone a fairly long time," he said, "Should we look for them?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Is that prudent? Maya made it quite clear by running out that she didn't want to see me," he said sadly.

"In my experience, she will forgive you but you will have to work for it," warned Faramir, "She will make certain of that."

The elf placed his glass on the table and rose from his seat, "I'll do whatever it takes. After what I did, I owe her at least that."

xxxXxxx

Maya wasn't sure how it happened but they'd been in the armoury for quite some time now, and Éowyn was only too happy to take her on a grand tour of the large, dimly lit chamber. They'd intended to continue on with their tour but one large, scary looking sword with a handle of beautifully welded gold caught Maya's eye and Éowyn had explained that it was one of many that belonged to her Uncle, the late King Théoden of Rohan.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked.

"Umm..sure," hesitated Maya. That thing looked awfully sharp, and there was something really weird about holding a sword that used to belong to a deceased King.

Playing with swords; what a wonderful way to forget about the fight with your husband. Then again… Maya was pretty sure that she could think of a few uses for all these weapons.

Éowyn gently took the sword down from the wall and with both hands, she held it out to Maya.

"Be careful," she said, "It is sharp and far heavier than it looks."

Maya gave her an uncertain look before delicately taking the sword, making sure not to touch the edges. She nearly fell forward with the weight of it. 'Heavier than it looks' was a definite understatement and she felt sure that anyone who could wield anything like this was probably in amazing shape – not even her measly attempt at arm curls at the gym back in New York would have helped to lift this thing.

"It's…really nice," she said, "Do you use this?"

Éowyn shook her head, "I use my father's sword. Éomer knew how much it meant to me and that was his gift to me on my wedding day," she stated happily, "I'll show you."

As her new friend went to retrieve her choice weapon, Maya examined the sword in her hands. She could definitely see Théoden using this blade; it was beautiful and majestic but also deadly. A sharp pain in her right hand as she clutched the sword also alerted her to the fact that this weapon could just as easily inflict beastly paper cuts if not handled properly.

Maya cursed her own clumsiness. _Of course_ she would cut herself the first time she ever held a sword.

Looking down at the small gash in her palm, blood slowly seeping out of her minimal wound, it was clear she didn't know how to hold this thing. Wincing slightly, she placed the blade carefully on one of the viewing tables and resorted to ripping off part of the petticoat of her gown to create some kind of makeshift bandage.

"Have you hurt yourself? Do you want me to look at it?" Éowyn said with concern, walking back into the room as Maya tied the ends of the fabric around her hand, "We have a healer in the palace."

Maya shook her head, even though the cut was starting to hurt a little more than before. "It's so tiny, don't even worry about it. I'll be fine," The last thing she wanted was to look like a baby after her display at dinner.

The shield maiden gave her one last uncertain look before conceding, "If you are sure…"

After searching the entire palace grounds, Legolas and Faramir were completely stumped as to where their wives could be, until they stumbled upon a sight that made them both raise their eyebrows. Maya and Éowyn were not in the gardens as expected, but in the armoury, examining all of the weapons.

"Forget what I said before," whispered Faramir to a very stunned Legolas, "You won't make it until morning. She's probably choosing what she wants to kill you with as we speak."

The elf gave him a look of incredulity as they watched the scene from out in the hallway, "Thanks, I appreciate the support," he said sarcastically.

They watched for a few more moments, before Faramir decided it was time to make their presence known.

Maya wasn't sure where to look when she saw Legolas entering the room, his gaze fixed on her. What was wrong with her? They were fighting and now her heart was skipping beats as she caught sight of him.

Remembering her hand, she quickly hid it behind her back so that he wouldn't see. Even though it made her sad, she understood why he needed to go to Eryn Lasgalen; Éowyn's words had managed to drill themselves into her head, but she still needed to think and having Legolas tend to her small cut was not going to make it easy to stay mad at him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked softly, avoiding his gaze.

The elf shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "If you are," he said.

Maya sighed and nodded that she was ready to leave before turning to Éowyn, "Thank you for everything tonight."

The shield maiden pulled her in for a warm hug and whispered into her ear, "Remember what I told you, you have to talk to him."

Maya nodded and turned around to indicate to Legolas that she was ready to go. The four slowly filed out of the armoury and walked in silence towards the palace courtyard, Maya stealing quick glances at her husband when she thought he wasn't looking.

xxxXxxx

The ride home was once again long and awkward and Maya tried to keep the pressure off her cut even as she held the reins of her horse, without raising suspicion from her husband. Perceptive as he was, this was easier said than done of course and she'd had a few close calls.

Legolas let her ride ahead while he contemplated saying something, anything to break the tension between them. It was hard to be at odds with each other like this; they'd argued when Maya agreed to go out with James but this was their first real fight as husband and wife.

Maya could feel his eyes on her and her heart sank, she missed him and she wanted nothing more than for things to be the way they were. Éowyn's words resounded in her head and all of a sudden she felt the urge to stop her horse and stop their fighting then and there, but she wasn't going to let herself act on impulse.

When they finally reached their home, they found Mithrin waiting for them on the small mat at the entrance. Almost immediately, he began climbing up Maya's leg excitedly, wagging his tail.

"Hey, my little monster," she said happily, "Are we going to find this place in one piece?"

"It appears that he's been good," said Legolas, scanning their surroundings. Where they were expecting to find a complete disaster of chewed furniture and tipped tables, both were surprised to see that everything was as it was, with not a speck of dust out of place.

"Who's a good boy?" cooed Maya, scratching the wolf behind the ears, "You are."

Mithrin appeared to be on cloud nine as he was pampered, his eyes closing half way as he received the royal treatment of ear rubs and belly scratches.

When she was done rewarding her pet, Maya looked to Legolas who was gazing at her with adoring eyes, waiting for her to say something. Her chest tightened.

"Um, I think I'm going to turn in. I'm pretty tired," she said uncomfortably, her fingers fidgeting in her nervousness.

Legolas gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Would you mind if I took some clothing out of our bedroom? I fear I didn't have much of an opportunity to take what I needed to the study."

"Sure," said Maya, her sad eyes holding his for a few moments before she forced herself to look away.

It both surprised and scared her how much she just wanted to forget this entire thing; it was easier when she was angry with him, but now she felt she almost had to remind herself why she was angry to begin with and that it was all still worth fighting with Legolas over. It was amazing how much effort it took to stay mad when you just didn't want to anymore.

Wordlessly, she began to walk through the corridor towards their bedroom and with a defeated sigh, the elf followed close behind. He'd thought for a moment that he was making progress, he thought that when he'd seen the sadness in her eyes that she might be ready to reconcile, but that was only wishful thinking.

As he walked behind her, the elf noticed a white cloth wrapped hurriedly around Maya's right hand. Frowning, he examined the hand with his gaze as she opened the door to their bedroom and spotted the small blood stains on the palm.

"You've hurt your hand," he said with concern.

Maya quickly hid her hand, covering it with her uninjured palm.

"It's nothing, really," she stammered. The last thing she wanted was for Legolas to tend to her, it would be so much harder to stay mad at him if he did and already she felt her resolve cracking.

She proceeded to walk into the room and made for the dresser to begin prepping for bed, but was gently held back by Legolas' hand on her forearm. Slowly he turned her around to face him and brought her hand up for examination.

"This is not 'nothing', how did you get this?" he asked, his eyes roaming over the injury with worry as he gently untied Maya's makeshift dressing.

Maya felt her heart accelerating with every touch of his hand.

"It was an accident, at the armoury, with Théoden's old sword," she said softly, "It was sharp and I was careless."

Legolas frowned when she averted his gaze and attempted to pull her hand away.

"Why are you hiding this from me?" he asked.

When she didn't answer, he sighed and walked into the bathroom, leaving Maya to stand alone in the middle of the room while he gathered supplies. When the elf emerged, he was carrying fresh cloth and some athelas leaves along with a pestle and mortar.

Maya watched as he placed the mortar on the dresser and crushed the leaves into a paste, before walking over to her with the mixture.

"This might be easier if we sit on the bed," he said and Maya wordlessly obeyed.

When they were both installed on the edge of the bed, she felt the heat radiating from him in their closeness and she watched as he diligently worked to clean her wound. Once Legolas was satisfied that he'd cleaned away most of the blood, he took some of the athelas paste onto his finger and applied it to the cut, smiling apologetically when she winced.

Moments later, he was wrapping her hand in a fresh bandage, nodding to himself with satisfaction as he fastened it.

"There, that should heal nicely," he said gently, becoming aware that this was the nearest to her that she'd allowed him to be in days.

Maya looked down at his hands which still held her injured one, before meeting his Azure gaze.

In his eyes, she beheld a blend of sadness, confusion, longing and love. The same emotions that were coursing through her at that very moment. He'd put everything aside to tend to her, to make sure she was alright and the worst part was...if she asked him to leave, he cared about her enough to respect her wishes no matter how much it pained him.

But did she really want him to leave?

_'Why am I fighting?'_ she asked herself, swallowing as his eyes continued to search hers. The truth was, she didn't know anymore. All of this wasn't worth sacrificing her relationship with the man she loved.

"Thank you," she whispered and before she could talk herself out of it, Maya slowly inched towards him, her eyes deepening.

Legolas' eyes instinctively fluttered closed and soon he felt her lips on his in a gentle, tentative kiss. He hesitantly moved his lips with hers, as the questions raced through his mind. Was she not angry with him? Only moments ago she was shrinking away, and now she was kissing him? But despite his confusion, he relished in their kiss, in their closeness.

Maya slowly pulled away, reading the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Maya," he whispered, reaching his palm up to her cheek.

A few moments passed before she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry too, for acting like a brat tonight, and for not realizing how hard this all is for you," she said slightly leaning into his touch, "I know you're trying to juggle all of this and lately I haven't made that any easier. I should have been supporting you and instead -" She found herself with one of his fingers lightly pressed to her lips.

"No," Legolas shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for. I should have been honest with you from the very beginning. You had every right to be angry with me."

"About the lying, yes," she said, "but I should have been supportive of your decision no matter how sad it makes me. It's the right thing to do and even though I don't like it, I know you have to do this."

The elf moved his thumb over her cheek in slow circular motions and Maya closed her eyes, as she allowed her defences to come down with every touch.

"When do you... have to leave?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Legolas hesitated, wondering if this was some sort of trap, but he'd learned his lesson. He would be honest with her from now on, no matter the consequences.

"In one month," he said.

Maya said nothing for a moment, but her small nod of acceptance told Legolas that she was not going to fight him on it and he released the breath he'd been subconsciously holding in.

"I have to go," he said softly, "But I don't want to. If I could I would stay here with you and I would never let you go."

"I'm scared and I'm going worry about you every single day that you're gone," said Maya, "But I've had some time to think, and I realized...I don't want us to fight anymore. I miss you."

"Despite all my fears," she added, "And being hurt that you hid this from me, I'm...proud of you, I know I didn't act like it, but I am. I know that our kids are going to be proud of their dad too."

Legolas smiled tenderly, sliding his hand from her cheek down to the nape of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This time there was no hesitation and Maya returned his kiss eagerly, shifting closer to him on the bed.

"I love you," she said, resting her forehead on his, "And I forgive you, but don't think I'm letting you off the hook."

The elf raised an eyebrow. It seemed that Faramir had been right after all. "What, pray tell, is my punishment?"

"You'll have to work to get your bedroom privileges back," said Maya triumphantly, giggling as Legolas' eyes widened, and then narrowed as he took in what this meant.

"Well, I can't say I don't deserve that..." he conceded reluctantly, "But I would like to request one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Could I perhaps move back into our bedroom?" he asked, with a small grin, "The surface of my desk is not particularly comfortable."

"Maybe," teased Maya.

But that maybe didn't last too long because soon Legolas was tickling her until she was laughing breathlessly beneath him, half-heartedly trying to fight him off.

"What about now?" he asked, pinning her arms above her head.

Maya giggled, shaking her head defiantly and the elf continued his assault until finally both erupted into small fits of laughter at everything they'd been through in the last two days.

"Alright, you win," she said, "But only on one condition; no more secrets."

"No more secrets," agreed Legolas, kissing her tenderly, "I love you."

Maya returned his kiss, smiling against his lips. "I love you too."

The Prince moved off of her so that he was lying on the mattress and pulled Maya into him, sighing contentedly when she snuggled into his chest. She pulled the blankets over them and placed her hand over his, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It didn't really matter anymore who was wrong or right, she was just happy to have everything back to normal again – well as normal as normal could be when you're married to an elf Prince.

In the later hours of the evening, Mithrin slowly made his way up to the bedroom from where he was sleeping in the dining room. As he entered the room, he noticed that Maya and Legolas lay on the bed after having unintentionally fallen asleep each other's arms, still clothed in their outfits from that day. He noticed their laced fingers and how Maya happily snuggled into the Prince in her sleep. After a few moments, the wolf gently made his way to his bed and took one last look at the lovers. When he was satisfied that all was well again, he curled up in his fortress of blankets and joined them in the land of dreams.

xxxXxxx

**A/N:** There's a bit of cuteness for you all! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, I love hearing from all of you :)

Also check out these stories: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K. **They're awesome!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Hey everyone, so apparently I'm on a roll. But That's because I've been submitting smaller chapters lately.

Thank you to **SavannahMaethilwen, RowanRamirez, AJAndrea, LegolasGreenleafLove, soulsistersinaslan, shophiescastle, Wunderkind4006, horseyyay, petkt, BabyPheonixPrime, wolffriendinus, Brigid the Fae, Fellowship of Avengers, Alexandra, Uchiha no Kaori, Sandy-wmd, KD Skywalker, lotrjesusfreak, Morwen 80** and **CaribbeanTrinidadian.**

**Note:** Italic conversations are in Sindarin.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 26**

_Two months later..._

"_We caught sight of a party of orc scouts by the river. They were disposed of before they could alert any others._"

Legolas looked up from his plan of their camp, spread out on the large oak table in his tent, and nodded to Rissien.

"_Good,_" he said, "_How many?_"

"_Only ten, but we fear there are more orcs close by_," said Rissien, "_They will grow suspicious when their scouts do not return. I suggest we burn the bodies, leave no evidence behind so that they will not be immediately alerted to our presence when they come looking._"

The Prince nodded, "_Agreed, but keep the smoke under control, it will just as easily give our position away. Give the order and send word to my father. This is the third party in the last month alone; I fear this is only the beginning._"

"_I fear the same. The attacks will increase as the Easterlings gather their strength,_" said the advisor, sighing, "_They are sending the orcs to test us and gather intelligence. By now, word has certainly reached them that we are no longer in Suiadan's good graces._"

Legolas nodded, "_It's been an eventful few months, hasn't it?_"

"_It has. How have you been holding up?_"

"_It is difficult, I miss her dearly,_" said the Prince sadly, "_But she understands that this must be done. As soon as I can finish organizing our border defences, we will be equipped to fend them off for a while longer and then I will return home – perhaps even a bit earlier than I was expecting._"

"_We appreciate your sacrifice, Legolas. Your father is proud of you,_" said Rissien softly, "_I have something that may lift your spirits._"

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows questioningly and then his gaze softened when the advisor pulled out a small piece of folded parchment with a wax seal.

Rissien smiled as the Prince's features immediately lit up in recognition. "_It arrived not long ago,_" he said, handing over the letter.

The corners of Legolas' mouth lifted as he handled the parchment, hurriedly breaking the seal.

"_Thank you, Rissien._"

The advisor bowed and exited the tent, and the moment the flap fell closed, Legolas pulled out a chair and began to devour the contents of Maya's letter. He'd been away for nearly a month now and they wrote to each other as often as time permitted, though lately their correspondences were becoming fewer and far between – mostly on his end – because of his growing number of responsibilities.

Before he could finish reading, and pen his reply to be sent out, he heard the flap of the tent being pushed aside once more. Legolas sighed and turned to face his intruder.

"_Adar,_" he said with surprise, placing the letter on the table and rising from the chair, "_I was not expecting you until tomorrow. My plans are not yet finalized._"

Thranduil slowly approached his son, looking to the map and then the unfinished letter on the table.

"_I am not here for the plans,_" he said, "_This visit is of a more personal nature. Perhaps we should sit._"

He gestured towards a pair of chairs and Legolas wordlessly obeyed, having absolutely no idea what his father could possibly wish to speak to him about.

"_Have you given thought as to when you and your wife wish to hold the ceremony?_" asked the King.

Legolas shook his head, pressing his lips into a thin line, "_To be honest, the timing has not been favourable. We've discussed it in our letters but we wanted to choose a day when I returned_."

Thranduil observed his son for a moment; his eyes held a sadness in them that the King knew only too well. After all, he knew better than anyone what it was like to be separated from one's wife – it was something he lived with every day.

"_I am impressed with her,_" he admitted finally, "_She has shown far more determination and strength than I imagined. I underestimated Maya._"

The Prince tilted his head. Could his father actually be admitting that he was wrong?

"_Are you saying that you like her?_" he asked, trying to hide his smile.

"_I am saying that she has proven me wrong – thus far,_" Thranduil replied stubbornly, "_Belwen tells me she is much improved._"

Legolas eyed his father skeptically before sighing in defeat, Thranduil would never confess to growing fond of his wife, he was still far too proud to admit that he'd been entirely wrong about her.

"_We must hold the ceremony soon,_" said the King, breaking the long silence, "_These are dark times and a wedding will give our people a reason to rejoice, it will lift the morale of the Kingdom. Now, the reason I came here was not for idle conversation, I came to give you something._"

The Prince raised an eyebrow and watched with curiosity as Thranduil produced a small velvet pouch from his robes and handed it to him.

Legolas unfastened the string and two gold rings slid into the palm of his hand. He looked up at his father questioningly.

"_They belonged to your grandmother and your grandfather,_" explained the King, the sight of the rings stirring painful memories of loss within him, "_These were the rings they exchanged on their own wedding day._"

"_Are you certain?_" asked Legolas, looking from the rings to his father in bewilderment, "_These are far too precious._"

Thranduil nodded and closed Legolas' hand around the rings.

"_I wanted you and Maya to have them,_" he said, "_They belong in the family and they deserve to be worn._"

Legolas sat speechless, staring down at his closed hand, and it was several moments before he finally managed to pass a sound through his lips.

"_Thank you, adar. This means more than you can possibly imagine._"

Thranduil kissed his son on the forehead and rose from his chair, a small smile on his mouth.

"_Send her my regards,_" he said looking to Maya's letter on the table before taking his leave.

The King retreated from the tent as silently as he arrived, leaving a dumfounded Elven Prince in his wake. Legolas tore his eyes from the entrance of the tent and looked down at the gold rings, trying to convince himself that he hadn't hallucinated the entire encounter.

xxxXxxx

Maya sighed. Legolas had been gone one month and there were still several more to go. They'd spent the better part of his last few weeks in Ithilien together, exploring the colony and simply enjoying each other while they could. Of course, this meant that Maya hadn't lasted more than five minutes in her half-hearted effort to withhold sex from him, her resolve breaking within moments of his first attempt at seducing her. Not that she was surprised, she'd known all along that it was futile to try and deny him, he was adorable and oh so convincing when his lips were on her throat.

What she wouldn't give to feel that way at this particularly moment and the thought sent the butterflies in her stomach a-flight as she daydreamed at her desk in the library. Across from her, sat Belwen with a pile of books to her left, making ready to torture her young pupil with yet another day of Sindarin lessons.

"Sit up straight," she said and Maya glared, before straightening her spine.

She was so not in the mood, she wanted to be left to daydream in peace. Imagining Legolas' tantalizing lips on her skin was far more rewarding than the dreary afternoon that awaited her.

"Alright, so we are going to go over the pronouns again today," said Belwen and Maya groaned.

She couldn't concentrate today and the last thing she wanted was a grammar lesson with the one woman, who over the course of a month had become the bane of her existence. It was like Thranduil himself was constantly watching her every move and she always had to be perfect while Belwen was around. It wasn't that she considered herself a feminist but still, how did women of this world live like this?

She recalled one time when she'd been caught sneaking a cookie for breakfast and the elleth had simply tsk tsked before taking it right out of her hands, saying it was not proper for a lady to eat sweets in the morning. After that, Maya had been in a foul mood for the rest of the day, she really wanted that cookie!

Every day it was the same thing; a wake up call at the crack of dawn, or else Belwen would pretty much force her out of bed, and then she spent most of the morning learning proper etiquette only to graduate to Sindarin lessons in the afternoon. It was like being at princess boot-camp and there was no escape. If Maya thought Drill-Sergent Arwen was bad, Lieutenant Belwen was a thousand times worse.

"Give me the Sindarin word for 'I'."

"_Ni." _Came the half-hearted response.

"Good, now the word for 'my'."

Maya rolled her eyes, "_N__in._"

Now, if she could only learn Sindarin for "I hate you, you miserable old witch" then she would feel as though she'd accomplished something.

The thing was, Belwen was far from looking like an old witch; she was gorgeous, as all elves were, with her long golden locks and her perfect features. But it was so much more satisfying to picture her as Broom-Hilda, that old comic-strip witch with green skin and a big wart on her nose - God only knew Belwen had the personality to match those hideous features.

The elleth placed her hands on her hips, "You aren't paying attention, Maya. I just asked you to tell me the Sindarin for 'ours'."

Maya bit her lip in frustration, lately she'd begun to feel like there was only so much patronizing she could take, after all hadn't she been an independent woman in New York, with a career and an apartment that she paid for on her own? And now she was being chastised by some rigid tutor with a giant stick shoved up her backside. oh joy.

She suspected her emotions were all out of sorts because she was missing Legolas; it hadn't been easy, but lately something felt off. Ever since their big fight over his patrolling, Maya noticed that she was easily frustrated and she felt as though she were riding an emotional roller-coaster. One moment she was happy, the next she was crying; it was very unlike her.

"I'm done for today," she announced, much to Belwen's surprise and her own.

"We haven't finished the lesson," said the elleth.

"Please Belwen," pleaded Maya, "I can't concentrate today and quite frankly, I'm a grown woman and I don't enjoy being reproached like a misbehaved child."

"You haven't questioned my methods before," countered Belwen, "Yes you've complained, but never questioned. I was sent here by the King to turn you into a Princess and this behaviour is most un-becoming."

That was when something in Maya finally snapped. Before she could stop herself, the words came out of her mouth like a verbal explosion.

"I'm not going to let you turn me into a Stepford wife," she said, knowing the elleth would not understand the reference, "If you think I'm going to be this perfect, un-opinionated robot, then you've got one hell of a disappointment coming your way. I'm not going to change who I am just so I can impress my father-in-law. Legolas loves me for me, and that's all I need."

"Are you quite finished now?" asked Belwen, clearly unmoved by Maya's little independence speech.

Maya sighed in frustration before standing from her chair and walking out of the room with Mithrin at her heels.

"Where do you think you're going?" Belwen called after her.

"To the kitchen!" cried Maya, "I'm having that damn cookie whether you like it or not."

As she walked away, Maya furrowed her eyebrows. Where had that come from? She'd never been so quick to snap. Even if she'd_ imagined _saying all those things, she never thought she'd actually muster the courage or the nerve to _actually _say them.

"I know what you're thinking," she said to Mithrin, who walked dutifully beside her, "I overreacted and I'm crazy. I don't know what's come over me…I just had to get out of there."

The wolf simply nuzzled her hand, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. At nearly five months old Mithrin was almost a head taller than Maya when he stood up on his hind legs. His awkward little body had grown at an astounding rate in a short period of time so that the pup was almost indistinguishable in size from an adult wolf.

They made their way to the kitchen and Maya was just about to happily begin chowing down on her cookie when she heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. She let out a sigh of relief when Éowyn's golden head of hair peeked from around the corner. At least it wasn't Belwen coming to give her grief for that 'most un-ladylike display'.

"I let myself in, I hope you don't mind," said the shield maiden.

"Not at all," said Maya, though it came out slightly jumbled as she chewed on her treat, "But what are you doing here?"

"I've come to rescue you from that rigid woman," said Éowyn, moving to pet a very happy Mithrin, "I'm surprised she is letting you eat that."

Maya laughed. It was clear that the shield maiden shared about as much enthusiasm for Belwen as she did. As always, she happy to see Éowyn; during Legolas' absence, she'd become an indispensable new friend, whether it was taking her on a new adventure or simply lending an ear when Maya wanted to talk. Their friendship was what saved her in many ways, especially since Tauriel and Veryan were far too preoccupied with running the colony in Legolas' stead – though they always insisted that they would be glad to help if Maya needed anything.

"She's not, I kind of just told her off..." she said, feeling slightly ashamed, "I swear I feel like I'm going insane lately, and I have this craving for cookies all the time that I just can't shake."

"I can see that," said the shield maiden, fixing her with an odd look. Her friend had been acting strangely, to the point where she was actually scaring Faramir, and Éowyn suspected that there was something else at work here.

"I've been meaning to ask…but is there a possibility that you could be with child?" she asked after a few moments, "You've been acting very...strange lately."

"I don't think so," thought Maya, "I mean, Legolas and I were...intimate before he left but we never even discussed having kids. The timing wasn't right and he was going to be away for so long. I was told that elves have to want to conceive for it to work."

Éowyn furrowed her eyebrows; if it wasn't a pregnancy, then what other possibility was there? It simply made no sense.

"When was the last time you had your courses?"

"Umm…just before we moved here, but the healer in the Citadel said my body had stopped functioning properly due to the changes I'm going through," explained Maya, though deep down she'd begun to wonder if going several months without a period was just another symptom of her dealing with everything new.

"I think you are pregnant. "

"Do you really think so?" asked Maya, butterflies fluttering in her chest, "But how is that even possible?"

"It would explain your mood swings, and your cravings," said Éowyn, "If you are, isn't that wonderful news? You wanted a baby."

"Of course it's wonderful, I'm just surprised…I thought that Legolas and I had to make a conscious decision that we wanted kids in order to conceive," said Maya, looking down at her belly with a mixture of happiness and surprise. The only thing was, after the last time she was afraid of getting her hopes up. What if she wasn't pregnant? What if this was just her body acting up again in some weird, twisted way?

As the two women toyed with the possibility that Maya could be with child, Mithrin registered the excitement in their voices and lay down protectively at Maya's feet. Ever since Legolas' departure, he'd been glued to her side, never leaving her and always making certain that everything was as it should be. If she was upset, he was there to console her, if she was lonely he was there to be her friend and when she needed a protector, he watched over her.

"I think we should take you to the healer," said Éowyn, "Then we will know for sure."

Maya nodded, giving her a small smile. The thought that there could be a little life inside her was exciting and scary all at once, but she was ready to find out. But how did healers know this stuff? It wasn't like they could make her pee on a stick and wait for a little pink plus sign.

"I wish Legolas could be here," she said softly.

"I know," Éowyn said before pulling her in for a hug, "But I'll be right there with you and so will Mithrin."

As though he'd been summoned, the wolf raised himself from the ground and nudged Maya's hand, licking it reassuringly. His grey eyes looked up into hers, letting her know that he would be there whenever she needed him. Always.

xxxXxxx

Maya waited with anticipation as the healer examined her, fidgeting nervously with her fingers. They'd been sitting there for what must have been a quarter of an hour, while the elleth jotted down various things on a piece of parchment and checked her belly. Maya was convinced that she would have been a total wreck if she didn't have Éowyn and her beloved pet at her side.

After a few moments, the healer placed her notes on the wooden table.

"Congratulations, you are indeed with child," she said smiling, "I would say almost three months along."

Maya let out a sigh of relief, and pulled Éowyn into a long, heartfelt hug. She wasn't sure if it was just the hormones but she felt like she could almost cry with happiness; it was the best news she'd received in a long time.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, almost unable to believe that this was finally happening.

"Congratulations," her friend whispered, pulling out of the hug, "I am so happy for you."

"I still don't understand how this happened," said Maya, unable to keep from smiling a like a fool, looking to the healer for answers, "We didn't decide to have kids, maybe he ate something that made his sperm more potent that time around?"

The healer laughed and shook her head, "The decision to have children doesn't have to be spoken aloud. A higher power must have sensed that you were both ready to start a family, that it was something you both wanted. It seems that the Valar have blessed you," she said tenderly, "Now, you can expect a variety of symptoms, though every pregnancy is different. You told me that you were emotional and experiencing an affinity for sweets, those are certainly related to your pregnancy."

"So I'm doomed to be a crazy hormonal mess for nine months?" Maya asked with horror. Who knew she'd actually be one of those stereotypical, scary pregnant ladies? She'd always said that wouldn't be her, in fact she'd even bet on the fact that Jen would be the crazy one when they had kids.

The healer gave her an uncertain look, "The symptoms may come and go," she said, "I find that taking nettle infusions calm the symptoms, including drastic mood swings, and so the herb should help you feel a bit more in control of your emotions. As for the duration of your pregnancy, I'm afraid I can't tell you how long you will be carrying."

Maya looked to the healer with alarm.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…" hesitated the elleth, "I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be offensive but… the baby is going to be a peredhil, because your husband is an elf. The only thing is, elves carry for one year and… as a human, having a child with an elf means that your due date could fall any time between nine months to a year from the time of conception."

"So what you're saying is I could be pregnant for a year?"

The healer nodded and Maya wondered just how big she would get if she carried for a full 12 months.

'_I'm going to be a blimp,_' she thought resignedly. She would just have to be extra careful when she reached the nine month mark, because clearly baby could come at any time.

"Um…I have one more question, is it safe to…you know…?" She asked, her cheeks turning scarlet.

Beside her, Éowyn erupted into a fit of giggles and Maya scowled.

"Yes, it is safe to be intimate with your husband during your pregnancy," said the healer, giving her a knowing smile, "You won't harm the child."

Maya smiled back and put her hand over her belly. It was amazing how quickly she'd fallen in love with this baby. Even though she hadn't a clue how to be a mother, she couldn't wait.

What would Legolas say when she told him? She had no doubt he would be as happy as she was. The only thing was that he was gone on patrol and he wasn't coming home for several more months.

Would he come home when he found out? And if he didn't, could she do this without him? She didn't really want to, Maya had always imagined that he would be there and they would get excited about the baby together, but it looked as though fate had other plans.

"Thank you for everything," she said to the healer.

"It was my pleasure," said the elleth, "Congratulations once more and please send my best wishes to your husband. I am certain he will be overjoyed with the news."

Maya smiled, "I hope so."

Her heart fluttered with happiness as they walked out of the halls of healing; she and Legolas were going to have a baby. If the vision Estë had shown her came to pass, it was going to be a boy and everything was going to turn out for the best. So far, the Vala had made good on every promise and Maya knew she just had to keep trusting her.

xxxXxxx

Later that evening, Maya sat at the desk in her bedroom as she attempted to find the most eloquent, heartfelt way to write to Legolas that he was going to be a father. She sighed in frustration; everything she could think of sounded wonderful in her head but the moment she put it down on the parchment it felt dry, and so…impersonal.

Groaning, she crumpled up her tenth sheet of paper and threw it across the room, narrowly missing Éowyn, who sat in one of the chairs reading.

"Should I wear a helm?" she asked with amusement, "I believe it is only a matter of time before you hit me."

Faramir was away on business in Minas Tirith and she'd offered to stay for the night; an idea that Maya welcomed. It was nice to have someone to go through all of this with, and the last thing she wanted was to be alone in the _talan_ with that grouch, Belwen.

"Sorry…" apologized Maya, "It's just that nothing I write is personal enough. The whole idea of telling him that I'm pregnant in a letter just feels wrong. I want to see his jaw drop when I tell him; I want to see him get excited."

Sensing her frustration, Mithrin got up from his bed and walked towards Maya, curling up at her feet in an effort to calm her. Worrying wasn't good for the little life she carried inside her and it was his job to make sure that they were both safe.

Maya looked down at her pet and began to scratch him behind the ears. "He's been so clingy lately, more than usual," she said, "Do you think it's because he knew I was pregnant?"

"Animals sense these things," agreed Éowyn, "It would not surprise me. You're his family and he is protecting you and your little one. You're very fortunate to have such a companion, Mithrin is special."

"He most certainly is," Maya smiled and continued scratching the wolf's ears, "You are special, aren't you boy? Thanks for worrying about me. Soon we're going to have a new member of the family, if only I can find an appropriate way to tell Legolas. I just wish I could go there and surprise him…"

As the words left Maya's lips, Éowyn placed her book on the table. She knew a brilliant idea when she heard one.

"Why couldn't you?"

Maya looked at her as though she were insane, "Because… I have no one to take me, Tauriel and Veryan are busy running the colony… and it wouldn't be wise for me to travel."

The shield maiden arched an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Hello?" said Maya, pointing to her belly, "I'm pregnant…"

"Exactly, you're pregnant, not an invalid. You can still ride a horse until you reach your sixth month," countered Éowyn, "Besides, it isn't true that you have no one to take you. I can take you."

Maya looked at her incredulously. It was official; her friend was off her rocker. _She _was supposed to be the crazy one with all of her pregnancy hormones. Not Éowyn.

"Do not look at me like that," she said, seeing Maya's look of skepticism, "I'm as good a fighter as any man and I killed a Nazgul. I promise that you would be safe with me, and Mithrin would come with us. It would be exciting!"

"I don't know…" hesitated Maya, "This sounds like a recipe for disaster. Besides, aren't there orcs lurking about?"

"And probably some large spiders once we reach the borders of the Woodland Realm…" mused Éowyn, "Oh come on, Maya, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It went running for the hills the moment you said giant spiders! I can't even deal with little ones!"

The shield maiden walked over to Maya and touched her shoulder reassuringly, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, and Mithrin will be there to protect you as well. This is the only way that you can tell Legolas about your pregnancy in person. Place your trust in me, I will not fail you."

"Yea well if the giant spiders and the orcs don't kill us, _he_ certainly will when he finds out I went on a Middle-Earth road trip, pregnant with his child," Maya said wryly.

"He will forgive you," the shield maiden stated dully.

Maya groaned, "Okay Mastermind, so let's say I did agree. There is no way that Faramir would let us go alone and then there's Belwen."

"Faramir is in Minas Tirith for a few more days," came the triumphant response, "By the time he finds out, we will be long gone. As for that old hag, we can easily sneak past her in the middle of the night."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not going to take 'no' for an answer?"

Éowyn smiled mischievously, "Because I won't. You said it yourself, it doesn't feel appropriate to write to Legolas about carrying his child and the only way you can journey to Eryn Lasgalen is if I go with you."

"So what, you want us to just disappear in the night, leaving nothing behind but a note explaining where we're going?" Maya asked sarcastically.

Oh yes, they were going to be very inconspicuous, two women and a giant wolf riding off in the middle of the night. Maya thought his was the craziest idea in the history of ideas, so why did she secretly feel a thrill at the thought of adventure, of doing something spontaneous and crazy?

"Fine, you win," she conceded, and Éowyn nearly jumped on her in sheer happiness.

"You will not regret this, Maya!"

"Wanna bet?" she said under her breath, and this earned her a look from the shield maiden.

Maya looked down at her belly and gently moved her hand over it. This was definitely a story she would tell their son when he was older, she only hoped Legolas would not be too angry with her. It was time to venture off into the unknown, to have an adventure, and to prove just how strong she could be.

"I love you little one," she said softly to the life inside her, "Looks like we're going to see your dad."

After a few moments, Maya stood up from her chair and looked to her friend, "So when do we leave?"

Éowyn smiled, "Tomorrow, at nightfall, when that witch is asleep."

xxxXxxx

**A/N: **She's finally pregnant! And they're journeying to Eryn Lasgalen without anyone's knowledge. Just imagine the trouble that a pregnant Maya, Eowyn and Mithrin could get into ;)

Love it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for what kind of things they will encounter on their journey? Please review and let me know. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts :)

If you haven't had a chance, check out **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KDSkywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K. **I love them to pieces!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank all of my wonderful readers for your support! A big thank you to **EllethofMirkwood, LegolasGreenleafLove, Larisya, Spottedmask12, Wunderkind4006, FatalConnectjon, Alexandra, petkt, lotrjesusfreak, annafan, Zombi3gyrl, Fellowship of Avengers, Amber1986, Brigid the Fae, Raider-K, sparklesaremylife, Sandy-wmd, Uchiha no Kaori, shophiescastle, Aldela, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Poison1234, FanOfFiction22xx, Morwen80, vanialex, horseyyay **and **KD Skywalker **for reviewing!

**FatalConnectjon: **Thank you for the lovely review :) To answer your question, I don't really plan my stories ahead of time. I have a rough plan in my head but it's very flexible and it almost always changes along the way. I'll eventually get to writing a sequel to Ever After, perhaps when I'm done this one ;)

**Alexandra: **Thank you for the review :) You're right, this definitely spells trouble.

**petkt: **Thanks for reviewing! Maya will definitely have more than one opportunity to prove herself on this journey and puppy will most certainly win the day ;)

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 27**

Maya looked in dismay at the leather pack that Éowyn had given her to fill with everything she was going to need for this ridiculous escapade. How the hell was she supposed to fit enough supplies and clothing into that thing to last her for the duration of their journey? It was smaller than the carry-on she used to bring on airplanes.

"Bring only the necessary items," Éowyn had said.

Something told Maya that she and Éowyn had a very different idea of what counted as necessary. A hairbrush for example, was incredibly essential in her opinion, after all who wants to travel with giant knots in their hair?

Obviously clothing and food were going to be at the top of the list, but how was she supposed to pack enough to last her until they reached the Woodland Realm? She was pregnant! She was going to eat _a lot _and Maya was certainly not leaving her beloved cookies behind either.

"What do you think?" she asked Mithrin, who was lying contentedly on her bed, "Would Éowyn kill me if I brought a few extra things?"

When he did nothing stare at her, she sighed. This entire thing had 'bad idea' written all over it, not to mention Legolas was probably going to have a coronary when she showed up at his camp, over three months pregnant.

Finally, after several moments of internal debating and having to make the heart-wrenching decision between her hairbrush and a few extra cookies, she placed the treats in her bag and proceeded to load up the rest of her items for the journey. It was nearly sundown and soon they would ride off under the cover of darkness, hoping to make it to Thranduil's realm alive. There was no telling what they would meet on the road and the thought was becoming more and more worrisome to Maya. How all of this excited Éowyn was absolutely beyond her understanding.

The sound of footsteps on the other side of the bedroom door made her jump out of her skin. Looking around the room at all of her things, Maya began to panic. If Belwen found her pack, she was done for.

She heard the door handle turning, followed by an attempt to force the door. Thank goodness she'd locked it, or their plans would be completely ruined.

"Maya, why is the door locked?" came Belwen's impatient voice.

"Just a second!" she cried, trying to buy herself some time, "I took a bath and I'm...not decent!"

There was no time to cringe at how awful that lie was, or how awkward she'd sounded. Maya quickly shoved her pack under the bed and looked to see where she could hide all of her other items. After a few seconds, she threw everything that was on the bed into the bathtub, startling Mithrin in the process.

The poor disturbed pup simply stared at her as though she were totally insane as she ran around the room like a chicken without a head.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispered to the wolf, before looking around to room to make sure she hadn't missed anything. When all seemed clear, she walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Within seconds the door swung open and in walked Belwen with her hands on her hips, looking around the room suspiciously.

"That took a long time," she said, eyeing Maya with skepticism, "And you were doing quite a bit of running around from what I could hear."

"Lost my dress" Maya blurted out, "I had to search the room. I swear, it's like it grew legs and walked away."

Belwen clearly wasn't amused by her attempt at a joke, "I thought you said you were ill."

"Oh, I am. That's why I took a bath," explained Maya, her heart accelerating as Belwen examined the bed quite thoroughly, "It uh…really helped. Now…listen, Belwen, if it's okay with you I think I'm just going to turn in early. A good night's sleep is just what I need."

"I could stay with you and read in the chair in case you needed anything," offered the elleth, her eyes continuing to examine Maya.

"No its okay Belwen, if I need anything I'll call you. I would just rather be alone right now."

"At the very least I will help you drain the water in the tub," said Belwen, making for the bathroom, "I doubt you would be able manage on your own."

Maya rushed passed the elleth and put herself in front of the door, before realizing just how crazy she looked. But she had no choice, if Belwen looked into the tub, she would see all of her provisions for the journey and that would be the end of everything.

"No, really Belwen. It's okay," she said firmly, hoping to god that she managed to improvise some half decent excuse, "Thank you, but I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

"I insist," pressed the elleth.

"So do I," countered Maya, holding her ground in front of the door.

"I should tell the King about your obstinate behaviour," threatened Belwen, "You've been very uncooperative as of late."

At that moment, Mithrin jumped off the bed and put himself between Maya and her tutor, his ears moving back in warning. He didn't like the tone in which this woman was speaking.

"I think you should back off," challenged Maya, meeting the elleth's gaze, "I don't take kindly to threats, and neither does my pet."

"The King _will _hear of this," said Belwen, as she grudgingly retreated to the bedroom door, but not without one last look around the room.

"Good riddance, you old hag," Maya muttered under her breath, watching with anticipation as the door closed behind Belwen. When she heard the click and the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall, she breathed a large sigh of relief and slumped down against the wall; that had been a close one. Far too close for comfort.

Now all she had to do was wait until Belwen was asleep and hope that she could sneak out of the _talan_ without waking her. Otherwise, she was going to have to run for it.

Mithrin walked towards her and licked her face.

"That was close," she said, scratching the wolf's head, "Wanna help me drag that stuff of the bathtub?"

xxxXxxx

At nightfall, Éowyn waited at their meeting spot beyond the bridge that crossed the river Morgulduin.

The thought of finally being able to leave the confines of the Palace and venture outside of Ithilien was exhilarating; after all, why should the men of this world be the only ones entitled to a little adventure? It was time to leave all of her duties behind; first and foremost now her responsibility would be to ensure Maya's safety as well as that of her little one.

She stood in the dark with the two mounts that she'd stolen from the palace stable and listened to the chirping of crickets, her heart beating with the excitement of what was to come. She would prove to everyone who doubted her just how strong she could be; never again would they say that a woman was weak.

After a few moments, she saw a hooded figure in the distance followed by a four legged creature as they crept their way across the plains. When she finally reached the bridge, Maya lowered her hood and stared at the two horses. This was it; there was no going back now.

"Are you ready?" Éowyn asked and Maya caught the hint of a mischievous smile as the moon illuminated her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, sighing as she threw her pack on the ground, "You have no idea how light of a sleeper she is! I almost woke her three times trying to climb down those creaky stairs."

"We do not have to worry about her now, or anyone else," replied the Shield maiden, "Before long we will pass beyond their reach. Now, I have something for you before we leave."

Maya tilted her head, watching with intrigue as Éowyn produced a rather large dagger from her pack. "I took several weapons from the armoury and I wanted you to have this. I will protect you as best I can but you should have a blade of your own."

"Okay, I let you talk me into this journey, god only knows why, but I draw the line at having to carry a massive dagger," said Maya, shaking her head, "With my luck I'll probably fall on it and stab myself. Trust me; I have zero hand-eye coordination."

"You have to believe in yourself and trust in your own abilities," said Éowyn, placing the dagger in Maya's hands, "This will not be an easy journey, already I had to threaten one of the palace guards at knife point so that I could escape the city and I fear this will not be the last time I will have to use my blade. Orcs may be the least of our worries."

"Oh great. _Now _you tell me," came Maya's sarcastic reply, "You know what? Thanks but no thanks. I think I'm just going to go back to bed. This was a mistake."

"The real mistake would be to back away from this opportunity we've been granted," said Éowyn, "This world is not like yours, Maya. Here women have to fight to be seen as anything but weak and dependent and this is our chance. There is no freedom waiting for you if you go back, but if you come with me and place your faith in our ability to do this together, no one will dare cage us again."

Maya sighed; she had to admit that Éowyn made a convincing argument. Before she could change her mind, she strapped the dagger to her belt and gave her friend a small nod. Legolas and Thranduil weren't going to know what hit 'em.

"Alright, let's do this."

The shield maiden smiled, lifting Maya's pack to strap it to her mount, but found that it was far heavier than she'd expected.

"What happened to traveling light?" she asked.

Maya gave her a guilty look, "Sorry, I might have gotten carried away with the cookies…"

When all was ready, they rode slowly across the plains so as not to raise the alarm and Mithrin ran alongside Maya's horse, his keen eyes surveying the area for danger. They decided that it would be best to cross the Anduin and follow the river along the West bank towards the Old Forest Road, which passed through the forests of Eryn Lasgalen. This would enable them to bypass the slippery marshes and the razor sharp rock facades of the Emyn Muil.

Of course Maya was going to leave most of the navigating to Éowyn, but their road seemed simple enough; all they had to do was follow the river and stay the hell away from Dol Guldur when they reached the woods – just the thought of that place gave her the creeps.

After what seemed an eternity, they rode into the Pelennor fields, sneaking passed the rebuilt city of Osgiliath and Maya's eyelids began to feel heavy. Éowyn noticed that her friend was slowing down, but they could not risk stopping now, not when they were within reach of those who would come looking for them. If she were being truthful, the long hours of the night were beginning to wear down on Éowyn as well, but she pressed onward.

"I know you are tired but you are doing marvellously, Maya. We can stop to rest for a short while once we have put sufficient distance between us and Minas Tirith" assured the Shield Maiden, "There is a lightly wooded area beyond the plains where we can set up a small camp."

As he ran beside the horses, Mithrin looked up at Maya with worry. With his sharp eyes, not even the darkness could conceal the exhaustion he saw on her face. He had been uneasy about the idea of Maya travelling in her condition but if she was determined, he was prepared to see her through this.

"Alright," Maya said resignedly. It was discouraging to think that it had taken this long to travel a distance that was the length of her thumb on the map. They had a very long way to go and they would have to take advantage of every day to cover as much ground as possible.

xxxXxxx

Legolas un-folded a piece of paper from his pocket; a very rough drawing of a tree with the sun beating down over it. He fondly remembered the little girl who had given it to him many months ago as he served her usual hot chocolate over the counter of Erica's café.

"_What is this?" _

"_It's a tree. You said you liked trees, so I drew you one." said Katie, offering up the small piece of paper. _

"_Thank you, sweet one," he said, "I will treasure it always."_

Closing his eyes, the Prince could still picture the way her face had lit up when he'd told her he planned to put it up on the wall in his study. He'd forgotten until now that he'd salvaged the drawing from the pocket of his jeans the night that he and Maya came back to Middle Earth.

He would have to wait a few months to keep his promise to hang it up in his study, but for now Legolas placed Katie's drawing on his desk so that whenever he looked at it, he would be reminded of happy times.

"_I never took you for an artist but this certainly proves my theory_," teased Rissien as he entered the tent, "_Where did you come by it?_"

"_On Earth, while I was...away,_" replied Legolas, "_I befriended a child and she made it for me on my last day. I forgot I had it._"

The advisor nodded, but before he could say another word, some shouting within the camp put both elves on the alert.

"_Go and see what the commotion is, I will join you shortly,_" ordered Legolas as he walked across the tent with haste for his weapons.

Without a moment's hesitation, Rissien was gone and the Prince strapped on his quiver before sheathing his twin blades in their scabbards. He had a suspicion that the rest of that orc party had come looking for their missing scouts.

As he exited his tent, he could see Rissien calling out his orders to those members of the guard who were not already engaging the enemy. Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot down a charging orc. His eyes briefly drifted to the Easterling symbol on the helm before he pulled his arrow out of the carcass and proceeded to help the others.

Running through the camp, he saw Rissien disarm his opponent before thrusting his sword home. He attempted to join the rest of the guard in the fight, but Legolas soon found he could go no further as three orcs stepped into his path.

"Must be Thranduil's son," one of them spat, "Imagine the price his head would fetch."

"You made a mistake in coming here," said Legolas, unsheathing his blades, the muscles in his jaw clenched as the light of the campfire intensified his gaze, "In threatening my home."

"We'll see who's mistaken when I get through with you, elf," growled another one of the orcs before he lunged at the Prince.

Legolas deftly evaded the blow before retaliating with a thrust of one of his own blades. The orc countered the attack while the other two closed in around the elf.

From afar, Rissien saw the Prince ducking and dodging blows as well as delivering a few devastating ones of his own. It wasn't long before the advisor was preoccupied with a new opponent of his own.

The fight raged on and soon Legolas became aware of one of the orcs charging him from behind, trying to take advantage of the fact that he was more or less preoccupied with fending off the other two. He waited until the last moment to duck and the blow that was meant for him struck one of the other orcs in the chest. The enemy delivering the blow froze in surprise as the orc on the tip of his sword slumped to the ground; he'd been certain that he'd had the elf, but that one moment of hesitation proved to be a fatal mistake as Legolas managed to get to his feet and seized one of his two remaining opponents from behind, wrapping his arm around the orc's neck before slitting it's throat.

"Still think I'm mistaken?" he challenged.

The last remaining orc watched as the elf release the carcass and it landed with a thud on the ground. He didn't have much time to react before Legolas swung both of his blades and drove a final blow through the orc's abdomen. The creature fell to it's knees, gasping for air, as the sounds of shouting and clashing metal echoed through the camp around them.

Legolas grabbed its throat. "Whom do you serve?" he demanded.

The orc continued to gurgle, its life bleeding out, "I'll tell you nothing," it managed.

"Tell me and I will end your suffering," said Legolas through gritted teeth, "To whom do you owe your allegiance?!"

"The...Balchoth," gasped the orc.

The elf took his blade and drove it through the orc's heart, releasing his hold on the creature's throat as it's eyes went black. All around him the sounds of shouts were dying down as the last of the orcs were slain, but Legolas was left with a sense of foreboding. The Balchoth were the most fearsome of the Easterling tribes and if they were responsible for raising a force against the Woodland Realm, the Kingdom was in greater peril than he could have possibly imagined.

Armed with this new information, he knew he had to speak with his father, immediately.

"Burn the bodies," he ordered one of the guards as he walked in haste through the camp.

"Yes, my Lord."

Rissien saw the Prince storming passed the tents and ran towards him, furrowing his eyebrows as he caught sight of the fire in Legolas' blue eyes.

Without a word, Rissien increased his pace as he walked beside the Prince with a heightened sense of urgency. He knew better than to question Legolas at the moment; his muscles were tense with worry and rage as they made for Thranduil's cavern halls.

xxxXxxx

When they finally reached the woods, Maya and Éowyn found a small clearing in which they could set up a small camp. There were still a few hours until sunrise and they would need rest before continuing onward.

As Maya laid out the blankets beneath the branches of a large oak tree and saw to the horses, Éowyn rummaged through her pack for some flint and proceeded to start a fire with the small pieces of wood she'd gathered on the forest floor.

"I can't believe how little ground we covered," said Maya, yawning, "It's so discouraging."

Éowyn fanned the flames to life and when she was satisfied that the fire was going to last, she walked over to her bed of blankets and laid down close to her friend.

"I do not mind it, I feel free," she said, "I've always feared living in a cage, but out here nothing is expected of me and I am not a slave to duty."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Maya, pulling her blankets up to her neck. Several feet away, Mithrin was sitting by the flames, keeping watch over their camp; his sharp eyes searching the dark.

"I am one of the more fortunate ones," admitted the Shield Maiden, "My husband respects my opinions and often seeks my council, but as a woman I am expected to leave the fighting to the men regardless of the fact that I can best many of those who've joined the palace guard."

Maya smiled, "Well now we have the chance to prove them otherwise, right? You're strong, Éowyn. Much stronger than I am."

The Shield Maiden placed a hand on Maya's forearm. "Strength and bravery aren't always measured by heroic deeds, you know. Perhaps you aren't the most adept with a blade, but you possess a different kind of strength. It took courage to leave your world behind, a courage that most could not muster for such a sacrifice."

"I got so much in return," said Maya, moving her hand over her belly, "I have a wonderful husband, a baby on the way and some really great friends."

"Have you thought of what you might like to name the baby?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to wait for Legolas, it's something I want us to do together. I have a feeling it's going to be a boy though."

Éowyn arched her eyebrow, "Truly? How?"

Maya winked, yawning as another wave of fatigue hit her, "Just a hunch," she said, "I'm glad you're with me Éowyn."

"So am I," said the Shield Maiden after a few moments, "Now, get some sleep, I will take the first watch."

"Are you sure?" asked Maya. Éowyn looked just as tired as she did and she felt selfish for making her watch over camp first.

"You need to rest for the baby," insisted Éowyn, "Legolas will kill me if I deliver you to him completely exhausted."

Maya sighed, there was clearly no winning this argument. With one last look around the camp, she snuggled up into her blankets and made herself as comfortable as one could get sleeping on the hard ground. Soon enough, her fatigue took its toll and her eyes fell closed in a dreamless sleep.

xxxXxxx

When Maya emerged from her restless sleep, her back was aching from the hardness of the ground beneath her. The first thing she noticed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes was that it was still dark out but the morning light was slowly making its way through the blackness; it would soon be dawn and then they would have no choice but to set out again if they wanted to cover more ground. The second thing she noticed was that Éowyn had fallen asleep, sitting up against the trunk of a tree with her sword close by. Not that she could blame her, Maya knew she probably would have done the same thing in her state of exhaustion.

Truthfully, it hadn't mattered. Mithrin knew that all three of his charges needed their rest so when he saw the Shield Maiden's eyes slowly fluttering closed and he heard her deepened breathing, he made himself comfortable by the fire and continued to watch over the camp.

When he realized that Maya was awake, the wolf walked from where he was sitting and gently nuzzled her.

"I miss Legolas," she said, wrapping her arms around Mithrin's neck, cuddling up against his soft grey fur, "But you're a pretty good cuddle-buddy, you know that?"

As she continued to snuggle with Mithrin, Maya felt a soft wind blowing through the camp, causing the flames of the camp fire to flicker; but the leaves in the trees remained completely immobile, untouched by the breeze which continued to kiss her cheek and flow through her blonde hair.

"I hear that congratulations are in order," said a soft, comforting voice and Maya found herself looking into a familiar pair of kind, grey eyes as the figure emerged from the shadows of the forest.

Robed in her silvery raiment, Estë gracefully walked towards the camp, smiling to see Maya's look of surprise.

Maya gasped, rubbing at her eyes to be certain she wasn't dreaming. "I never thought I'd see you again. I thought-"

She looked to Mithrin who sat calmly at her side, clearly not bothered at all by Estë's presence.

The Vala smiled, "Your son will be strong, he is strong even now as he grows within you."

Maya's lips curved upwards into a smile. She'd been pretty certain that the baby was going to be a boy, but hearing the words from the Vala's lips made her heart flutter.

"You must think I'm foolish for doing this when I'm pregnant," she said softly, "I know it's reckless and most women would stay at home, but I just couldn't."

"I am not here to judge your decision, Maya," said Estë, reassuringly, "I know very well what motivates you to journey to Thranduil's realm. You possess a great determination and a legendary stubbornness – when I saw your father I became well acquainted with the origin of these traits."

As the words passed the Vala's lips, Maya's heart stopped.

"You saw my dad?" she asked sadly.

The Vala nodded, "And your mother. They are well, especially now that they know you are safe. I assured them that I would watch over you and that seemed to satisfy them enough. They send their love."

A small tear made it's way down Maya's cheek."Thank you for checking on them for me, it's enough to know that they're okay," she managed.

Estë approached and knelt down in front of Maya, wiping the tears from her face. "Be at peace, and know that I will be watching over you."

Maya soon noticed that the light of the sun was beginning to filter through the sky and before she could say a word, Estë rose to her feet and walked back towards the trees, looking back one last time before she disappeared in a flash of soft white light.

Maya never caught the knowing look that passed between the Vala and the wolf who stood protectively at her side.

xxxXxxx

**A/N: **Okay so to clarify the last line, because I know some of you were a bit confused, Mithrin was sent by Estë to look after Maya and her family.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm really looking forward to reading your thoughts about it. This was only the beginning of their adventure so I apologize if it was a little slow, but they have to start somewhere!

Please review, they make me happy and I always love hearing from you all :)

Also check out these other fanfics, I love them and I simply can't recommend them enough!: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **This story has reached over 500 reviews :) That is amazing and I would like to thank all of you for reading.

Thanks to **Uchiha no Kaori, Wunderkind4006, Alexandra, theviolinxx, KD Skywalker, Poison1234, SavannahMaethilwen, annafan, horseyyay, Fellowship of Avengers, Elleth of Mirkwood, Brigid the Fae, BabyPheonixPrime, petkt, LegolasGreenleafLove, sparklesaremylife, larisya, CaribbeanTrinidadian, lotrjesusfreak, soulsistersinaslan, Morwen80 **and **lilly** for reviewing :)

To all of you who left unsigned reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to share your thoughts, I really do appreciate it.

There is quite a bit happening in this chapter so it's a bit longer than the last two or three that I submitted, but I hope you like it! A big thank you to **KD Skywalker** for helping me out with this one!

**Note: **Italic conversations are in Sindarin.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 28**

"I need to stop for a bit," said Maya as she slowed her horse to a trot. Not only was she tired but she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days and her backside was clearly not getting used to the whole riding thing because it was the sorest it had ever been.

They'd been on the road now for several days, stopping only when necessity demanded it of them, and they'd managed to cover quite a bit of ground as they rode through the woods along the banks of the Anduin River. According to the map that Éowyn kept in her pack, they were closing in on the Gladden fields – a short distance from the Old Forest road which would take them through Eryn Lasgalen.

Éowyn watched as the sun hung low in the sky bathing the world around them in a gradually dimming light.

"It will be dark soon so we might as well find a place to make camp," she said, "I think we've earned our rest."

Maya sighed with relief; she didn't think she could go on anymore and sadly enough she was beginning to look forward to whatever meagre meals they'd been eating, no matter how unappetizing they looked.

Several leagues away, they found a small place in the woods just off the river bank where there was plenty of wood to make a fire and the ground seemed soft enough to lay their blankets for the night.

"I can't wait for a proper mattress," said Maya, dreading the feeling of waking up with a stiff back yet again. This couldn't be good for her, especially now that she was pregnant she had a feeling her back problems were only just beginning.

Éowyn smiled sadly, watching as Maya attempted unsuccessfully to start a fire. "Do you regret coming with me?"

Maya shook her head, "No, I don't. It's just a little harder on me than I thought. When people think 'adventure' they always forget how little glamour is involved. I guess I'm kind of guilty of that."

"You will be reunited with Legolas before you know it, we do not have much longer before we reach Thranduil's realm," said the Shield Maiden, "Another few days I reckon."

"I haven't even figured out what I'm going to tell him yet," said Maya, growing increasingly frustrated when all she managed to create with the flint was a small puff of smoke. Finally she threw the stone on the ground in annoyance. "I give up! This thing clearly hates me!"

Éowyn giggled walking over to pick up the flint and began to strike glancing blows with her small knife, producing deep red sparks. Maya stood there in disbelief as her friend effortlessly started a fire and fanned the flames to life.

"Oh sure, _now_ it works," she grumbled, taking a seat by the flames.

"Where's Mithrin?" she asked after a few moments, realizing that he'd disappeared into the bushes shortly after they stopped to make camp.

Éowyn came to sit next to her, bringing what little they had left of the salted meats she'd packed; this was dinner tonight and they'd resorted to rationing the cookies after half of them 'mysteriously' went missing in the first few days of their journey.

"I'm sure he is fine," she said reassuringly, "He is probably just off exploring the forest, after all, he still has the instincts of a wild animal."

Maya shrugged, her friend was probably right but still, she didn't like it when Mithrin ventured off too far – especially now that they were a long way from home. Something inside her was uneasy about his sudden disappearance.

Moments later they heard a rustling in the trees. Out of nowhere, the wolf ran back into the camp at full speed and began to nudge the two women urgently before running around the fire in circles.

Maya and Éowyn exchanged puzzled looks as Mithrin continued to act out of character, looking agitated and continuing to nudge them; something was wrong.

"What's with him?" asked Maya, quickly getting to her feet, "Why is he circling the fire?"

The Shield Maiden observed with worry as Mithrin became more and more upset, whimpering and tilting his head in a motion that almost suggested that he wanted them to follow him.

"I think he wants us to leave," she whispered, "He must have sensed some kind of threat."

"We should douse the fire," said Maya, making for the small bucket next to her pack, "Whatever Mithrin saw is going to know we're here when it sees the light."

As she prepared to go towards the river, the ground began to gradually shake beneath their feet, gaining in intensity and the wolf's ears fell back as he growled, teeth bared.

Clearly it was too late – whatever it was had seen the camp and was making straight for them.

Maya dropped the bucket and huddled close to Éowyn; They waited, hearts accelerated for what seemed like ages as the sound moved closer and closer and out of the woods came three, large, horrid creatures with heavy faces and great stubby limbs to match. Immediately, Maya recognized these ugly beings for what they were as the firelight revealed their faces; trolls.

Of course, she'd spent so much energy worrying about orcs, but she'd forgotten about the damn trolls.

"What 'ave we ere?" said one of the trolls, "Looks like we got ourselves some dinner."

"There ain't no meat on their bones, Trolgar," whined one of the other trolls with clear disappointment, "Too skinny and I'm bloody starvin'!"

"They'll do just fine fer a snack. I'm gettin' tired of deer," reproached Trolgar as the three trolls closed in around a petrified Maya and Éowyn, "Manflesh is tender and tastier."

"An' look, they already got a fire goin' for us," said the third troll with a growling laugh, "We can roast 'em right now."

Maya felt her body begin to shake with fear, her eyes widening in horror as the three creatures began to discuss the best way to cook them. Mithrin had since then put himself between the trolls and the two women, growling and barking in warning, but it seemed that even a wolf was no match for these monsters – they were just too big.

Mithrin began to advance on the trolls, his stance making it very clear that he was getting ready to pounce, his barking becoming incessant.

"Razi Shut 'im up!" ordered Trolgar, bringing his stubby hands to his little ears, "I can't listen to this racket any longer."

As one of the trolls advanced on him, Mithrin's barking turned into a menacing snarl as he snapped at the creature. Razi took one of the large rocks beside the campfire and delivered a strong blow to the wolf's head.

Maya gasped and almost ran to her beloved pet as he lost consciousness on the ground. With their obstacle out of the way, the troll's attention was once again on the two women.

"You stay away from us!" cried Éowyn as she brandished her sword. Beside her, Maya took the dagger out of the scabbard at her hip; she knew it was useless to challenge these things but she wasn't ready to go down without a fight.

Trolgar laughed at Éowyn's attempt to be menacing; he saw her body trembling right down to her riding boots. Two women alone in the woods with no one to hear their screams; this was going to be easy.

As Razi and the other troll, Zenzal, took out a piece of rope with which to tie Mithrin's limbs, Trolgar advanced on his prey.

Helplessly swinging her sword, the Shield Maiden managed to nick the troll's skin, which only enraged the creature, and with one swing of his arm he easily disarmed Éowyn, sending her sword flying out of her hands.

Maya gulped as the troll smiled sadistically; bearing two rows of old, rotten teeth. Suddenly, her fleeting moment of courage was as history as Éowyn's blade.

This was it, they were going to die.

It didn't take long before Zenzal, Razi and Trolgar had their captives' legs bound and their arms tied behind them as they waited by the fire to be roasted alive. As the trolls made the preparations for their meal, Maya cursed her stubbornness. Why didn't she stay in Ithilien, in the comfort her _talan_? Why didn't she just wait for Legolas to return? Now they were going to die and she was never going to see him again.

"Remember when I said I didn't regret this journey?" whispered Maya, as she struggled with her bonds, "I take that back."

"I'm starting to feel the same way," said Éowyn, her eyes widening in fear as the trolls installed a spit over the fire.

"Quiet over there!" growled Razi, before turning to Zenzal, "I think we ought to separate 'em."

Zenzal nodded in agreement and walked over to the two frightened women. Maya squealed as his large hand closed around her. It was bad enough that the troll smelled like old socks but then it began to drool on her and just like that, Maya had experienced _the_ most traumatic event of her life. Before she knew it, and before she had time to gag, she was being plopped on the ground on the other side of the camp fire, far away from Éowyn.

"What of the beast? Did ye tie its mouth shut? I won't have 'im biting when he comes to," growled Trolgar.

"Do it yerself!" grumbled Zenzal, "I ain't going near it."

"Why do I always have to do errything myself!" cried Trolgar, clearly exasperated with his two companions.

He walked over to where the wolf was lying on the ground and gathered a bit of string before fastened it around Mithrin's snout. "Fools, the both of ye. It's a wonder we get anythin' to eat!"

This of course began a rather silly argument amongst the trolls over who was the stupidest, but in Maya's opinion it was a pretty close call – they weren't talking about a huge intellectual range here. She took a glance over at Éowyn and to her surprise the Shield Maiden was taking advantage of the trolls' distraction to struggle with her bonds. She was attempting to reach her pocket where she remembered she'd stored the small knife they were using to strike the flint. It wasn't an incredibly sharp blade, but it would be enough to cut her bonds if only she could reach it without alerting the trolls to what she was doing.

After a few moments of straining, she finally reached the tips of her fingers into the pocket and managed, though not without many close calls, to pull the blade out and hide it behind her back. Éowyn shared a knowing look with Maya and immediately she knew that the Shield Maiden meant to get them out of there, somehow, some way.

Soon enough the trolls grew bored with their argument and turned their attention towards Éowyn , who by this time had begun working on the rope that tied her hands together.

"I think we should eat 'er first," said Razi as he made to seize her.

"No! Don't eat her!" cried Maya, before she knew what she was doing, "Eat me first, trust me. I'm way tastier."

The trolls simultaneously turned their attention from the Shield Maiden as the voice reached their ears.

"Oh yea? How so?" asked Zenzal.

"Well for one, uh…she took a mud bath not long ago and I smell _a lot _better," stuttered Maya, watching from the corner of her eye as Éowyn resumed her escape attempt.

"We don't mind mud."

If Maya had been able to put her palm to her face, she would have. Of course they wouldn't mind mud; probably every repulsive thing in this world was appealing to them. She needed a change of strategy if she was going to give Éowyn a chance to save them all.

"Yea well, I have a bun in the oven, so I'll taste much better than she will!"

Trolgar scratched his head, "What does an oven 'ave to do with ye tastin' good? I don't like when my food plays games," he said, before turning to the other two trolls, "Do ye understand what she's meanin'?"

They shook their heads and Maya sighed in exasperation. Seriously? She had to _convince_ a bunch of trolls to eat her? This was one for the books.

"It's an expression," she said, earning the trolls' attention once more, "I'm pregnant so you know, I eat more? Which means I have more meat on my bones and I'm gonna taste a hell of a lot better. Trust me, you wanna pick me first."

'_That ought to do it_' thought Maya, but apparently the trolls had other plans.

"If yer as tasty as ye say, we wanna savour it, so we'll be savin' ye for last," Razi replied stubbornly.

"Oh come on! Who saves the best for last anyway?" cried Maya, unable to believe that she was actually doing this. "What happened to instant gratification?"

Looking over, she noticed with great relief that Éowyn was gone from her place by the fire, leaving behind the ropes that tied her hands and feet as the only evidence of her captivity. It wasn't long before the trolls noticed her disappearance as well.

"Blast! She got away!" cried Zenzal, "Now we 'ave to share that one and the beast. I hate sharing!"

After a bit more arguing amongst themselves over who was going to get the first taste and whose fault it was that one of their captives escaped, the trolls came to the conclusion that 'blondie' –as they called her- had opted to save her own hide and was long gone.

"Looks like yer gettin' what ye wished for," Trolgar said to Maya, taking her in his hand and walking over to the fire. She squealed and attempted with all her might to squirm out of his grasp as she loomed dangerously over the flames, the heat producing beads of sweat on her face.

"No I changed my mind actually!" she stammered, "Please don't eat me."

"It's too late now. Ye convinced us pretty well, I'm lookin' forward to this," said the troll and Maya squeezed her eyes shut, saying her silent goodbyes to Legolas and everyone she loved. Even if Éowyn managed to come back for her, it looked as though it wouldn't make a difference in the world – in a few moments she was going to be roasted.

The sound of a sharp cry caused Maya's eyes to snap open. After being freed from his bonds, Mithrin had charged at Razi, biting him in the leg while Éowyn jumped on the distracted troll's back and plunged her knife into its neck. As Razi's life bled out of him and he fell with a giant boom, Maya felt the grip around her loosening as Trolgar's attention became focused elsewhere. With a thud she landed on the ground and her eyes widened in shock as she watched her friend take on the two remaining trolls.

The only problem now was finding a way to undo her bonds. She began to struggle but soon almost as if answering her prayers, Mithrin came up behind her and began gnawing at the ropes that tied her hands. As he worked, Maya silently promised herself that if she made it out of this alive she would rub it in Belwen's face.

Finally, she felt the rope loosen around her hands and Mithrin proceeded to help her with the ropes around her feet. Her heart fell as she saw that his grey fur was matted with dry blood from being clubbed in the head; if they made it out of this, he most definitely deserved one big slab of meat. If she could find a brontosaurus burger in this world, it was his.

"Éowyn!" cried Maya, when she was finally free, "Come on!"

The Shield Maiden, who at this point was simply doing her best to evade the Trolls' blows, quickly dodged a giant fist and bolted as fast as she could towards Maya and Mithrin.

"Run!" she cried, "Run and don't look back!"

Maya didn't need to be told twice. Without chancing a look behind them to see if the trolls were giving chase, the two women and the wolf dashed through the dark woods as fast they could; leaving their camp and supplies behind them.

…

Thranduil paced his throne room amid the concerned looks of both his son and his advisor. He'd been mulling over the news that the Balchoth were behind the attacks for several days now and he'd gone far back into his memories. They were dealing with something far more sinister and hateful than anyone could have imagined.

Legolas watched as his father's brows knit together in concentration, and exchanged worried looks with Rissien; The King, was not one to worry needlessly, something was dreadfully wrong.

The great hall was still and empty save for the elven guards stationed at every carved rock pillar and not a sound could be heard over Thranduil's hurried footsteps as they reverberated off the cavern walls.

"_This is worse than I feared,_" he said finally, his voice disturbing the drawn out silence.

"_The Balchoth are a very powerful tribe,_" agreed the Prince, "_The mere mention of their name strikes fear into the hearts of their enemies, but if we plan our strategies accordingly, we can surely defeat them._"

"_It will not be so simple,_" countered the King, "_Hatred is not the only thing that drives them, they seek revenge for something that happened long ago. They have been planning this for millennia._"

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows.

"_It appears that someone was not paying attention to their history lessons as an elfling,_" said Rissien, attempting a small joke, but the serious look on Thranduil's face made him change his tone very quickly, "_The conflict that your father speaks of occurred in the Second Age, before your time, when your grandsire Oropher was King of the Woodland Realm._"

"_The Balchoth were allies of Sauron,_" said Thranduil walking over to his throne, "_Mere months before his death at Dagorlad, my adar met them in battle in the plains beyond the Celduin River and drove them back, decimated their numbers so that all in Arda believed that the end had come for the Balchoth. We could not have been more mistaken._"

The King sat in his ceremonial chair, wrought of precious metals and the twisted branches of living trees. He pondered for a moment, as his mind recalled the very battle he spoke of – he'd been there, he'd seen it all for himself and he'd been one of those who believed that the fearsome tribe had been destroyed forever.

"_They seek to avenge their defeated brothers and make us pay for our victory,_" realized Legolas.

Thranduil nodded slowly, "_There rarely is a force more powerful than revenge. A people driven by revenge is difficult to defeat; they have nothing left to lose. The Balchoth have become strong again and they strive for one thing; to raise this Kingdom to the ground and to do to our people what we thought had been done to theirs. They wish to decimate us._"

Legolas swallowed hard, "_This is my fault..._" he whispered. He'd given the Balchoth the opportunity they'd been looking for and this thought consumed him with guilt.

Rissien placed a comforting hand on the Prince's shoulder, "_It is not your fault, Legolas, nor is it Maya's. Neither of you are responsible for a conflict that originated thousands of years ago; they have been planning their revenge since Oropher defeated them and the falling out with Dorwinion has simply given them an opportunity that they might have found at any point in time. The blame is not yours to carry._"

"_Their bitterness reaches back far into our history,_" said Thranduil, "_This was not something that we could avoid forever._"

Legolas nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line – regardless of the revelation of an ancient conflict, he still felt he'd played a part in setting in motion a chain of events that placed his Kingdom in danger.

"_May the Valar help us,_" he said, breathing a large sigh. He would spend the night going over his defence plans once again, making adjustments where he needed to. Legolas would find no sleep tonight or for several nights to come, but there was one thought which brought him peace; at least Maya was safe in Ithilien. At least he knew that she was in capable hands, far from danger.

xxxXxxx

Maya wasn't sure how long they'd been running, but she was too scared to stop, the adrenaline that coursed through her body was keeping her from collapsing on the forest floor. They'd only just escaped with their lives and neither she nor Éowyn were feeling brave enough to look back.

The three companions continued to run straight ahead through rows of pines and beeches, not knowing – or caring – where they were going. Anywhere in that moment was better than back at that camp with those trolls.

After travelling several more leagues, Éowyn felt a burning in her lungs and a pain in her calves from pushing her body to run. Feeling satisfied that they'd put a sufficient amount of distance between them and their pursuers, she slowed to a halt, doubling over to catch her breath.

Maya collapsed on the ground next to her, panting.

"Do you think we're safe?" she asked between ragged breaths.

Éowyn nodded, "Trolls are notoriously lazy, they would have given up the chase long ago. I just could not stop running."

"Neither could I," agreed Maya, "That was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me."

She lay on the forest floor completely defeated, staring at the tops of the trees while beside her Mithrin gently licked his fur, trying to clean away the blood from his wound.

"Where are we?" she asked suddenly, the shock from having almost become a troll's dinner slowly wearing off.

Sitting up in a hurry, Maya scanned their surroundings. She couldn't hear the river anymore and all she could see were trees for miles and miles on end. Her eyes widened as she realized that the trolls were only the beginning of their problems; they were lost.

Beside her, Éowyn had come to the same frightening conclusion and the worst of it all was that they'd been forced to abandon all of their supplies with the camp. They were out in the wilderness with nothing to survive on.

"What are we going to do?" asked Maya, panicking as the reality of their situation set in, "We have no food, no clothes, no weapons. What if we get attacked again? What are we going to eat? I don't know the difference between poisonous and non-poisonous berries!"

Éowyn watched as Maya erupted into hysterics.

"Let's not panic, yet," she said, trying to remain calm, "We can try to make our way back to the banks of the Anduin, at least then we will know where we are and we can plan from there."

Maya nodded uncertainly, "Alright, let's see the map. The faster we get out of here, the better."

The Shield Maiden searched her pockets and her heart stopped when she found them both empty. She searched again, trying to convince herself that she'd simply missed the small folded piece of parchment. When her hands turned up empty once more, she was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread as she realized one very important thing.

"The map was in my pack," she said with dismay, burying her face in her hands, "I placed it there for safe keeping when we stopped to make camp."

Maya sighed in defeat. This was exactly what she'd feared.

"I think that we might have an easier time finding our way tomorrow morning," she said resignedly, "Everything looks the same right now, it's too dark. I can't tell one tree from the next."

Éowyn nodded, knowing that Maya was right. It was no use trying to find their way through the forest in the dark.

The two women eventually settled on the idea of formulating a survival plan in the morning and when Éowyn managed to start a small fire by rubbing small branches together, they were provided with some comfort. Mithrin slept between them that night, his fur acting as a protective blanket for both of them as they cuddled against him for warmth.

The next morning, Maya and Éowyn were greeted with the strangest sight either had ever laid eyes on. The wolf sat by the dying embers of the fire, proudly guarding the small carcasses of little woodland creatures that he'd caught while his charges were sleeping. Realizing that they were awake, Mithrin picked up one of the animals and walked over to Maya, dropping it before her.

Maya's stomach lurched as she examined the dead squirrel. She looked up at Mithrin who was staring at her expectantly. When she did nothing, the wolf gently nudged the animal closer to her.

"He wants you to eat it," said Éowyn, scrunching her nose when Mithrin brought her a squirrel of her own.

"Ew...I can't eat that. It's disgusting," said Maya, shaking her head as she tried not to look at the dead animal in front of her.

Her heart went out to Mithrin; it was incredibly sweet that he was trying to feed them, but there was no way she was going to eat a squirrel.

"We can skin them and cook the meat over the fire," suggested Éowyn, "It is better than starving to death and at the moment, this looks to be our only option."

"No way," Maya replied stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"You need to eat for the baby," said the Shield Maiden, "If you will not do it for yourself then do it for your child."

Mithrin continued to nudge the squirrel towards her and Maya sighed. She placed her hand over her belly, knowing that if she didn't eat her son would suffer the consequences. She'd promised to do everything in her power to protect him and if that meant eating a squirrel, she would just have to do it.

"Alright," she said, "But we have to cook them because I can't eat raw meat."

"That's more like it," said Éowyn, taking the two squirrels in her hands and readying her pocket knife. She'd seen her brother skin animals after his hunting trips and so she was no stranger to the process.

When he was satisfied that Maya was going to eat, Mithrin took one of the squirrels for himself and began eating to his heart's content – unlike his charges, he had no problem with raw meat.

After their meal, which to Maya's utter surprise didn't taste half bad, they sat down to formulate a plan. The objective was to somehow find their way back to the Anduin so that they could follow it to the nearest town. Once there, they would stock up on fresh supplies and be right on their way; the whole thing seemed easier said than done, after all the difficult task of locating the river lay directly ahead. If they couldn't do this, they were very well done for.

Looking down at her clothes, Maya realized to her utter horror that she still had drool on her tunic from when Zenzal had slobbered all over her.

"I smell like troll," she said sniffing a lock of her hair with disgust and Éowyn managed to laugh despite their dire situation.

"I saw a small pond beyond those trees," said the Shield Maiden, pointing ahead of her, "A bath might be good for your feet as well, you said they were hurting."

"Yea, I think I need a bath," said Maya, wrinkling her nose, "I need to wash this troll slime off me, it's so gross."

Éowyn laughed once more as her friend stomped off in search of the pond, grumbling about how much she hated trolls. She and Mithrin were going to watch over what was left of their camp until Maya returned and then the three companions would set out again, hoping for the best.

When she finally found the pond, a small smile crept onto Maya's face. The thought of a bath, even if it was a cold once, seemed absolutely heavenly at the moment. Looking around her, she slowly undid the clasps of her tunic and slid out of it, her skin tingling as it came in contact with the cool morning air. When she'd removed her pants and her boots, she tossed her clothing to the side and walked towards the pond, dunking her toe in to check the temperature.

Maya gasped as she realized how cold the water really was, but she was determined to have this bath. Taking a deep breath she marched into the pond, trying not to yelp as the cold water caressed her abdomen and then her chest. She gradually submerged herself, delighting in how clean she felt already – it was true what they said; cleanliness was next to Godliness.

She swam out to the middle of the pond, watching the clouds roll by as she floated on her back. Maya slowly closed her eyes and pictured herself in Legolas' arms. In a perfect world, he was right there with her, holding her, kissing her, swimming with her in the cool, fresh waters of the pond. Sighing sadly, she wondered if she would ever see him again, if she would ever bring this baby into the world.

_'You have to'_ she told herself, _'You have to survive this. You have to be strong for him, you have to fight for him.' _

This helpless little life growing in her womb was relying on her to protect him and she couldn't fail him now. Not while she had strength left. She'd set out to do something and she was going to see it through; they were going to make it or she was going to die trying.

As Maya conversed with her inner self, she was unaware that two figures stood watching her from the edge of the pond with looks of amusement on their faces.

"Would you like these back?"

Maya's eyes snapped open as she heard the male voice and she quickly ducked her body under water, bringing her hands up to cover her breasts. She stared in complete horror as an elf with long, dark locks held up her clothing with the tip of his sword. The elf beside him looked almost identical; spread across his face was the same childish smirk.

"My, my, I do believe we've rendered her speechless," said the second elf.

Maya slowly sank down into the water, hoping to god that the water was murky enough to shield her body.

"Give them back!" she shouted, her cheeks flushing.

"What is a young woman doing alone in the wilderness?" asked the elf who held her clothing hostage. He began to swing her clothing on the tip of his blade, almost as if to tease her.

"Give me my clothes!" demanded Maya.

"Not until you tell us your name and what brings you into these parts."

"It's none of your business," she retorted, "Now give me my clothes!"

"Clothing for information," offered the second elf, "I think that's a fair trade. What do you think?"

At this point, Maya was absolutely livid, but being stark naked she was trapped in the water and she wasn't about to give them a show by charging out of the pond.

"How about you give me the clothes and I'll refrain from hanging you both up by the ears when I get out of here!" she said through gritted teeth.

The elf with the sword tsk tsked her. "Now that wasn't very nice," he said, mockingly, "You won't tell us who you are and we won't give you your clothing until you do. It appears we've reached a stalemate."

Before Maya could reply with another demand for her clothes, Mithrin jumped out of the bushes and began to growl, startling the two elves as he slowly advanced on them, ears back and teeth bared. The elves exchanged uncertain looks before beginning to back away, their eyes locked on the menacing creature.

While their attention was focused on the wolf, Éowyn made her way through the bushes as quietly as she could. Maya watched in amazement as her friend moved towards the second elf. By the time he became aware of her presence it was too late; she had the blade of her knife pressed up against his neck.

"You make one move and I will not hesitate to slit your throat," she said.

The elf wielding the sword looked on in disbelief as she pressed the knife into the flesh of his brother's throat.

"Drop the clothing," demanded Éowyn, "And your weapon."

The elf sighed and released his grip on the handle of his blade. He surrendered the clothing, putting his hands up above his head.

"I must say," he said, looking utterly perplexed that a woman had managed to pull one over on him, "I certainly wasn't expecting that one."

xxxXxxx

When Maya finally emerged from the pond, she threw her clothes on as fast she could and confiscated the sword of the elf who'd taken her garments hostage.

"It's my turn to ask the questions now," she said pointing the sword at him, "Who are _you_?"

The elf smirked; he knew that the young woman was inexperienced simply by the way she held the weapon.

"I will answer your questions if you call off your beast," he said, looking with uncertainty as Mithrin continued to snarl, "I do not like his proximity to my...um...well you know."

"Mithrin, it's okay, we've got it from here," she said, looking suspiciously at the elf.

Though he wasn't certain, Mithrin obeyed her and backed away, making sure to keep a close eye on the the intruders.

"You have my gratitude. Now to answer your question, I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir." said the elf, gesturing to his brother, "We hail from Rivendell."

"You're Lord Elrond's sons," whispered Maya, unable to conceal the awe in her voice.

Elladan furrowed his eyebrows, "I see our reputation proceeds us. But now as you seem to know who we are, I request that you return the favour by giving us your names."

"My name is Maya, and this is Éowyn and my wolf Mithrin," she said pointing to her companions, "We've come from Ithilien and we're trying to get to Thranduil's Kingdom."

"Thranduil's realm, you say?" mused Elrohir, "Well I hate to tell you this, but you seem to have missed the mark, Eryn Lasgalen is East of here."

"We didn't mean to come this way," Éowyn said wryly, "We got lost after we escaped the clutches of some hungry trolls."

Elladan raised his eyebrows and looked to his brother, who appeared to be just as intrigued. "You've piqued our interest. Do tell."

The twins listened intently as the two women recounted their tale from the very beginning. From the moment they set out on their journey to their unfortunate run-in with the three trolls and the subsequent escape into the woods. Elrohir got a real laugh out of the fact that they'd been forced to eat roasted squirrel for breakfast, earning him a glare from Maya.

"Where are we anyway? And why are you two out here?" she asked.

Elladan shot his brother an amused look before he gently grabbed the point of the sword that Maya still held to his chest, slowly lowering it.

"That is better," he said, "As to our current location, we are at the base of the Misty Mountains. On the other side of these peaks lies Rivendell."

Maya and Éowyn exchanged disbelieving glances as they realized just how far they'd drifted from their original route.

"Now, as it turns out," continued the elf, "We are also on our way to Thranduil's realm. You see, it is rumoured that his son Prince Legolas has returned after having gone missing for months. Most of Arda believed he'd perished and now we hear that he has come back from the dead."

"We wanted to confirm the rumours for ourselves," added Elrohir.

At the mention of her husband's name, Maya's heart raced. "You're going to see Legolas?"

The two brothers furrowed their eyebrows. "You know him?"

Maya bit her lip, "Yea, I'm his wife," she hesitated, "I'm pregnant and I wanted to tell him in person instead of sending him a letter."

Elrohir and Elladan gave her blank looks, remaining silent for what seemed like ages before erupting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"That's a good one! Legolas? Married?"

"There is not a chance that he's managed to marry, much less impregnate a female," managed Elrohir as he attempted to compose himself, "He could barely kiss an elleth last I saw him."

Maya frowned. "It's true! I _am _his wife!" she said, shooting a frustrated look over at Éowyn. The Shield Maiden simply rolled her eyes at the two elves. Men were idiots, no matter what race they belonged to.

"Right, and I'm one of the Valar," said the elf, smirking, "Really, that was a good one."

Maya groaned, putting her palm to her forehead. "Fine. Don't believe me," she said, "It's been real nice but we're going to pack up what's left of our camp so if you would be so kind as to point us in the right direction, we'll be on our way."

"I have a better idea," said Elrohir, "Why don't you travel with us? It makes no sense for us to separate now, especially since you've lost your provisions. We have plenty of food and some fresh clothing."

"We can protect you, and bathing certainly wouldn't be an issue. After all, we've already seen pretty well everything," Elladan teased, winking at Maya.

She felt herself blush scarlet, "You saw nothing!"

"You can keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better," replied the elf, grinning.

Maya bit her tongue. As much as she wanted to ring his neck, she and Éowyn needed to find a way to Eryn Lasgalen and the twins appeared to be their only chance. She glanced at the Shield Maiden who seemed to be struggling to make a decision regarding their new acquaintances as well.

Éowyn did not trust them, but the only other option was being left to die out in the wilderness. Realizing their choice had long been made for them, she nodded resignedly.

"We will travel with you, but if you make one false move, I _will_ cut you," she said showing them her knife.

Elrohir smirked, "Alright then, it is settled."

xxxXxxx

**A/N: **Trolls! Elladan and Elrohir! I wonder what our two heroines will encounter next, especially since now they are travelling with the twins.

Would love to hear from all of you, so please review and share your thoughts with me. Did you love it? Hate it? Got some suggestions for the next chapter? I wanna hear it! :)

Also check out these other stories: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**

I'm absolutely hooked!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers; **Elanwye, Wunderkind4006, soulsistersinaslan, FatalConnectjon, Raider-K, tommyboy78, AJAndrea, ForbiddenShadow0, Poison1234, horseyyay, Aldela, annafan, lotrjesusfreak, Fellowship of Avengers, Alexandra, LegolasGreenleafLove, Sandy-wmd, KD Skywalker, Brigid the Fae, BabyPheonixPrime, lynnelay, bntjammer, larisya, shophiescastle **and **Morwen80**

Thank you to all of you who left unsigned reviews, I love hearing from you and I appreciate you taking the time to share your thoughts.

**FatalConnectjon: **To answer your question; if you want to publish some original stories, you should check out fictionpress :) This site is only for fanfiction unfortunately but both sites have the same admins. Thanks for the review!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 29**

The twin's camp was on the edge of the East-West Road, not far from where they'd happened upon their new companions. Maya groaned in exasperation when she realized just how close they'd been to finding their way out of that maze of trees.

As he rummaged through his pack for some extra clothing, Elladan cast a curious gaze over the Shield Maiden; her features stirred within him a feeling of recognition that he could not place.

"You mentioned that you hail from Ithilien," he said, "Were you originally from Gondor? Would I have seen you at court? You look so very familiar…"

When they'd revealed their parentage, Éowyn remembered Lord Elrond's sons almost immediately but she'd chosen to keep quiet; she didn't quite trust them.

"We've met before," said Éowyn cautiously, "Years ago at my Uncle King Théoden's funeral. It was very brief."

"Ah yes, you are Faramir's woman," said Elrohir, "The Princess of Ithilien. I wonder how I did not see it before."

The Shield Maiden gave him a nasty look, "I am no one's woman. I am Faramir's wife but I belong to no man," she corrected promptly, "You would do well to remember that."

The elf put his hands up in front of him, "Sheesh, alright then," he said, slightly startled by her sudden aggressiveness.

"But why did you say nothing before, if you knew who we were?" inquired Elladan as he tossed a fresh tunic to Maya and then another to the Shield Maiden.

When Éowyn said nothing, he smirked, "You don't trust us, do you?"

"You snuck up on my friend and watched her bathe. Can you honestly blame me for my apprehension?"

"Can you honestly blame us for looking?" Elrohir reasoned, enjoying the look of horror on Maya's face.

Rather than yell at them like she so desperately wanted to, Maya settled for a glare and grabbed her friend by the hand, dragging her through the bushes to change into their garments. She wanted to get moving they'd wasted enough time already and after the troll business, they were several hours off from their original estimate.

'_The more we linger the longer we'll be stuck with dumb and dumber,'_ she thought as she pulled off her dirty clothes and threw on Elladan's oversized tunic. She imagined Legolas might raise an eyebrow when she showed up out of nowhere wearing another man's clothes.

When they were changed and the camp was packed, the four companions set out on the road again. Seeing as there were only two horses, Maya and Éowyn were forced to ride with the twins as Mithrin ran alongside them.

As they rode, Maya was attempting to keep as much distance as she could between herself and Elladan, who sat in front of her on his mount. The elf noticed, much to his amusement, how she wrapped her arms awkwardly around his torso, trying very hard not to make any more physical contact than necessary.

"You really ought to tighten your hold," said Elladan with a wink, "I wouldn't want you to fall off."

"I'd rather not," muttered Maya.

The elf simply smiled and focused his attention on their course.

The borders of Eryn Lasgalen and the beginnings of the Old Forest Road lay beyond the river bank, across the ford. The tall trees on either side of the dirt artery provided shade from the sun as it slowly rose to find its highest point in the sky. It was not yet mid-day but the closeness of the forest did nothing to help the heat and she began to feel slightly sick to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" asked Elladan, seeing her grimace. For the first time since they'd met his face took on a look of severity and concern.

Maya nodded, "I'll be fine. Either the squirrel I ate isn't agreeing with me or that morning sickness is finally starting to kick in."

She ignored the nausea as best she could, not wanting to slow their progress, gently rubbing her hand over her belly in small circular motions.

"I find it difficult to believe that any man would leave his wife unprotected in the wilderness," said the elf, "Who is the coward?"

"He's not a coward," said Maya, "I already told you who my husband was, but you won't believe me."

"Legolas," the elf replied dully, "Haven't we already been over this?"

"Yes," Maya replied with great annoyance, "And I'm sticking to it. I'll prove it to you when we reach Eryn Lasgalen and trust me; he's not going to be happy when he hears about you and your brother's shameless flirting or the fact that you oogled me while I bathed."

"You have me shaking in my boots," Elrohir mocked, "Besides, we weren't 'oogling', we were simply admiring,"

"Truly Maya, this fixation you have on the Prince is very unhealthy," teased Elladan, "And there are far handsomer elves, you know."

"What? like you two? Please…"

"Well now that you mention it…" said Elrohir.

Maya groaned and shot a helpless look over at Éowyn. The Shield Maiden shook her head; this was going to be a long couple of days.

In the distance behind them, the Misty Mountains loomed tall; casting their shadows over the land as the sun hid behind their snowy peaks. Soon, the first glimpse of a still body of water came into view up ahead and Éowyn thought that they must have reached the shores of the Anduin. At long last, they were back on their original route.

"We've reached the Old Ford and soon we will cross into Thranduil's realm," announced Elrohir, "I am rather curious to see how the place has changed since the destruction of the evil at Dol Guldur."

"What about giant spiders?" Maya asked anxiously, "Do they still live in the woods?"

"I'm afraid so," said Elladan gravely, "Most have been killed but occasionally a traveller may run into one."

Maya swallowed hard and goosebumps formed on her skin, gently lifting the tiny hairs on her arms. The thought of running into one of those things was terrifying; even the small ones she used to find in her apartment were enough to elicit blood curling screams and send her running from the room.

Éowyn smiled reassuringly at her friend, though her own heart began to pound slightly faster as Elladan and Elrohir continued to name goblins, orcs and other fearsome creatures among those that they might encounter in the woods.

Soon they made it to the bank of the river and on the other side Maya could see the edge of the dark forests of Eryn Lasgalen. Here the torrential currents of the Great River were calm enough to allow their horses safe passage and the hooves of the beasts gently waded through the shallow waters.

When they reached the other side, Elladan and Elrohir brought their mounts to a halt before the entrance to the woods. The trees stood tall and menacing before them despite the fact that the forest was no longer consumed by evil.

With a decisive nod to his brother, Elrohir urged his horse onward and Éowyn watched as the Misty Mountains disappeared for good beyond the vegetation. Elladan and Maya followed close behind and she couldn't help but notice the dilapidated state of the road they now travelled. The Old Forest Road was unkempt, taken over by various plants and vines that Maya had never seen before, and the roots of trees stuck out of the dirt path like treacherous obstacles for anyone brave enough to venture this way.

The four companions felt as though they were being swallowed whole by the forest. Up above them was a canopy of heavy foliage, so impenetrable that not even the sun's rays filtered through it. It was dark and damp, the only real source of light getting dimmer and dimmer the further they rode from the edge of the forest.

Mithrin scouted ahead, his eyes better adapted for seeing in the dark. The wolf hadn't managed to completely remove the blood from his fur and Maya noticed a small stripe of red stained the white patch on the top of his head.

"If the darkness was dispelled from Thranduil's realm, why does everything look so diseased?" asked Éowyn, looking about her at the gnarled trees; their trunks twisted and covered in a thick green moss.

"The forest suffered a great blow under the evil of Sauron," said Elladan, "The woods will heal but it is going to take a long time for the lush forests of Greenwood the Great to return to us. Already I can feel how it has changed, the forests aren't as dark as they were, there is life here now."

How he could sense that, Maya didn't know. All she saw when she looked around them was darkness and the sound of the horses' hooves crushing the dead leaves on the forest floor was bone chilling.

As they ventured further and further into the heart of the forest, Maya heard the singing of birds up in the trees, and the beautiful melody managed to dispel some of the darkness and comfort her. Elrohir said that this was a sign that the forest was beginning to heal itself.

Maya was about to ask him about Thranduil's halls when she felt a slight tingle on her leg. The beautiful songs of the birds were soon interrupted by a loud screech of terror.

Everyone turned to look at Maya who was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Elladan asked urgently.

"Sspider!" cried Maya.

"Where?" asked Elrohir, pulling his sword from it's scabbard and examining the forest around them. Behind him Éowyn pulled out her small knife.

"There!" Maya frantically pointed to the small, black spider that was now making its way up her arm, "Get it off me! Kill it!"

Elrohir put his palm to his face and sighed, before sheathing his sword and Éowyn simply grinned as she watched Maya wave her arms around, absolutely terrified.

Elladan raised an eyebrow, "You're in Eryn Lasgalen and _this _is the spider you're worried about?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Maya watched with widened eyes as he took the spider into the palm of his hand and set it down on the leaf of a nearby tree.

"How can you _touch_ it?" she cried, her skin crawling.

Elladan laughed, "It is more afraid of you than you are of it, Maya."

"I highly doubt it," she muttered.

After several more hours of riding, Maya's stomach began to growl, the wave of nausea having long passed, and Elrohir announced that it was well passed nightfall; they would be better off making camp and resuming their travels in the morning. Maya couldn't agree more, she was starving and even the squirrel she'd eaten that morning was starting to sound more and more appetizing.

They sat around the camp fire as the twins cooked their dinner over the flames and after a some time, Maya noticed that Éowyn sat quietly, lost in thought as she stared down at the hot embers.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

The Shield Maiden nodded and gave her a small smile, "I miss my husband. Sometimes I dream that I am back in the palace, sleeping in his arms," she said, shaking her head at how silly she sounded, "I should be stronger than this."

Maya squeezed her hand, "Missing someone you love isn't a sign of weakness."

"I know," said the Shield Maiden, "I just feel silly. The whole point of setting out on our own was to prove that we could be just as strong as men can be."

"You killed a troll and took on the other two, while I outsmarted them, I think we've proved that we can hold our own. Besides, you had your knife to Elrohir's throat, I think that's awesome."

"I heard that!" said the elf and the two women shared a secret smile, stifling their giggles.

Elrohir glared at them as he and his brother continued their preparation of the evening meal. Mithrin sat close to the fire, enjoying the scent of seared meat, and he was delighted when one of the elves tossed him a morsel. When each piece of meat was cooked, Elladan took them from the pan, and passed everyone's plates around, save for Maya's. Instead he placed an extra portion of meat on the plate - his portion - and handed it to her.

"Here," he said, "You need it more than I. The child needs strength."

Maya was about to protest but he silenced her with his fingers to her mouth, "I will be alright. I have some Lembas in my pack and that will be enough to sustain me. You need the nutrients from the meat."

"Thank you," she said, her eyes softening and Elladan nodded before taking his seat on the other side of the camp fire.

Maya was utterly speechless; this was the same elf who only hours ago had tried to hit on her. As much as they bugged her with their teasing, she knew that she owed them her life and that of her child. Perhaps, she'd been a little hard on the twins.

"We got off on the wrong foot, didn't we?" she said sheepishly, reaching down to pet Mithrin who ate contentedly, curled around her feet.

"I wouldn't quite say that," said Elrohir, "It was nothing we didn't deserve really. After all, we did watch you bathe."

"And steal your clothing," added Elladan, "I apologize for that..."

"Well I think you guys have more than made up for it after saving our hides," said Maya, looking over to Éowyn.

The Shield Maiden gave them a small smile, wordlessly voicing her agreement.

"Well look at that brother," said Elladan, grinning, "I think she's warmed to us. We need not fear the pocket knife any longer."

This elicited a small laugh from everyone around the camp fire and the rest of the night was filled with cheerful talk, despite the dark of the forest.

xxxXxxx

By the time they reached the Celduin river the next day, Éowyn noticed that the birds were no longer singing. She looked around her and noticed that everything had grown still, filling her with a sense of unease. On the horse behind them, Elladan's eyes were fixed on the shadows in the forest.

"We're being watched," whispered Elrohir when he saw Éowyn's worried look.

"By what?" she asked with alarm.

Elrohir shook his head, "Not by what, but by whom."

He slowed his horse to a halt and waited for Elladan and Maya to catch up to them. He and his brother exchanged knowing looks and they both descended from their horses.

Maya looked to Éowyn, her eyes wide with trepidation, before they each dismounted as well, sticking as close as they could to Mithrin and the twins.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Why have we stopped?"

Elladan and Elrohir's keen eyes could clearly see what their mortal companions could not – up in the branches of the trees and hidden in the thick brush of the forest were at least a dozen arrows pointed towards them, their elven archers ready to release a deadly assault at any moment.

Following their gazes, Maya understood that Thranduil's elven guard must have found them. Her heart began to pound and she looked to Mithrin whose ears were perked up, listening for any sound. He stood protectively at her side and his piercing eyes searched the forest for the other elves.

After a few moments, a hooded figure jumped down from one of the the trees, long bow in hand and walked steadily towards them. The rest of the elves were not far behind as they swiftly and silently came down from their perches.

The figure gave out his final orders before gently pulling down his hood. The fabric fell away and Maya immediately recognized the kind, grey eyes of Thranduil's advisor.

"Rissien!" she cried, and without thinking she threw her arms around him in a giant bear hug. If Rissien was here, it meant that Legolas wasn't far and everything was going to be alright.

The elf was startled at first but after a few moments he wrapped his arms around the young woman and returned her embrace. How was it that Maya stood before him in the forests of Eryn Lasgalen? He was no closer to understanding now than he had been when he caught his first glimpse of her through the trees.

The twins watched the display with raised eyebrows and Éowyn simply smirked – they would find out the truth about Maya and Legolas soon enough and that would be a glorious moment indeed.

"Maya," said Rissien as he pulled away, "I thought-"

"I know," she said, biting her lip, "I promise I'll explain everything, I just...I have to see him."

The advisor turned his gaze to Elladan and Elrohir. Immediately he recognized them as the twins from Imladris, the older brothers of the Queen of Gondor.

"What of them?" he asked, "The Lord Elrond's sons certainly did not travel with you from Ithilien."

"No," admitted Maya, "We happened upon them by chance. If it weren't for them, Éowyn and I wouldn't be here right now. We owe them our lives."

Rissien turned to the twins and nodded in greeting, "_You are most welcome here, Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris,_" he said in Sindarin.

The twins bowed politely and the advisor turned to Éowyn, whose eyes remained on the other members of the guard in her unease.

"Your husband, does he know you are here?" asked Rissien.

She nodded her head, "I am certain that by now he does," she said, "We left a note before we rode off."

The advisor sighed – he had no doubt the Prince of Ithilien would soon come looking for his wife, but Legolas was his biggest concern at the moment.

"Legolas believes you are safe, in the care of Tauriel and Veryan," he warned, bending down to stroke Mithrin's soft, grey fur. He was amazed at the wolf's beauty and even more so at the speed with which he'd grown in the last several months.

Maya smiled ruefully, "I know."

As she conversed with the the advisor, the twins exchanged horrified looks.

"She was telling the truth?!" hissed Elladan, suddenly wishing he could erase the image of Maya swimming naked in the pond from his memory. He was quite certain Legolas would do it for him when he found out.

Elrohir groaned. "It appears that she was."

xxxXxxx

"I still don't quite believe it," said Elladan as they followed Rissien and his men on foot towards the camp.

"It's astounding, really," replied Elrohir, "Legolas is married, who would have thought?"

As she listened to the twins' musings, Maya wasn't even in the mood to say her long-awaited 'I told you so'. She was nervous, lost in a million thoughts that seemed to overrun her mind. She knew that Legolas was going to be upset; a road trip through Middle Earth wasn't exactly the safest thing, especially for two women. They'd also been attacked by hungry trolls and gotten lost in the wild without provisions. And then there was the whole thing about Elladan and Elrohir spying on her in the pond and stealing her clothes. Yup, that right there was going to be the cherry on top of the sundae.

In her nervousness, Maya began to twirl a lock of her hair around her finger.

After all was said and done, she'd come here to do one thing; to tell him that he was going to be a father. She hoped that everything that'd happened wasn't going to take away from the happiness of that moment.

Éowyn slipped her hand in Maya's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything is going to be alright. If he gets upset, tell him I put you up to it."

"No, I can't do that," she said softly, "I could have said 'no' and I didn't so I played my part and I'm going to own up to that. I just hope he understands why I did this."

With all her heart, she hoped that he did.

As Rissien continued to lead them up the Celduin river, they saw a large grouping of tents in the near distance, and Maya continued to twirl that lock of hair with such ferocity that she thought it might soon break off. The myriad of tents were clustered together in the small clearing, forming a giant circle around the fire pit in the centre of the camp. As they walked through, Maya noticed that many of the elves were stopping to observe them; clearly it was not common to see two mortal women and a wolf in these parts.

She felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach as they walked through the first row of tents. Even the twins had grown silent and beside her, Éowyn continued to squeeze her hand for comfort. Mithrin eagerly walked ahead of them as he came to understand exactly where they were.

When they reached the centre of the encampment, her heart began to race as her gaze immediately fell on a familiar head of golden hair. Standing outside one of the larger tents, Legolas was speaking with one of the guards, and Maya had to keep herself from running over to him. The guard must have said something amusing because the Prince's lips turned up in one of those adorable, dimpled smiles.

Beside her, Mithrin's tail was wagging as he spotted Legolas and before Maya could say anything or restrain the wolf, he was making straight for the tent.

As he engaged the guard in conversation, the Prince felt something wet on his hand and as he turned, his gaze locked on the grey irises of a large wolf. The creature nudged his hand and wagged its tail and immediately a look of recognition passed through Legolas' eyes.

"Mithrin," he whispered, his voice marred with confusion as he knelt to pet the excited animal. The last time he'd seen the wolf, he was no larger than a raccoon and now Legolas barely recognized him in in his adult form.

How was it possible that Mithrin was here in his camp? That wolf never left Maya's side...

The Prince's eyes frantically searched the camp and within moments his gaze fell on the face he'd seen hundreds of times in his dreams. What was she doing here?

What was slightly more confusing than the fact that his wife was not safe in the colony, where she was supposed to be, was that Éowyn stood beside her, holding her hand. He frowned as he recognized the identical forms of Elladan and Elrohir in the back of the group. This entire ordeal was getting stranger and more worrisome by the moment.

His breathing quickened as Maya's green eyes locked with his from across the camp and he slowly stood from where he was petting Mithrin, cautiously approaching, eyebrows furrowed. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as his eyes lingered over her appearance; her hair was dishevelled and her skin slightly darkened from the light film of dirt that clung to it. The most bizarre of all his observations was that she wore a man's tunic.

Maya swallowed hard as he approached, gently untangling her hand from Éowyn's. Beside her, Rissien gave her a small nod of encouragement and she walked over to meet her husband.

Despite her nervousness, the corners of her lips turned up in a small smile; this was the first time they'd seen each other in over a month and she'd missed him so much. Maya could tell that despite his very obvious confusion, Legolas was feeling the same way.

Unable to hold herself any longer, she threw her arms around his neck and the Prince caught her against his hard frame, nuzzling her hair. His arms gently encircled her waist and he breathed her in as they melded together. She was here in flesh and blood and for a moment he banished all of his questions to the back of his mind, allowing himself to enjoy their reunion.

When they pulled away, the questions came racing back.

"How?" he said nothing more, he didn't trust his voice.

Maya smiled ruefully, "I had to see you and no one was able to take me so Éowyn and I decided to go on our own."

"On your own?" asked Legolas, and Maya could hear the panic in his voice, "You travelled from Ithilien to my father's realm unescorted? I don't think I need to impress upon you how dangerous that was!"

Maya couldn't fathom where to look, his eyes no longer held confusion but anger and disbelief; for the first time, they actually scared her. She bit her lip and said nothing.

Legolas looked to Elladan and Elrohir with suspicion. "What of these two?"

The twins deftly avoided his gaze, so far they hadn't been ratted out, but it was only a matter of time.

"Yea, that's a bit of a long story," she said.

"I have nothing but time," he pressed, his nostrils flaring subtly as he attempted to keep a lid on his anger.

"Well...we kind of ran into some trolls a couple of nights ago-"

"Trolls!" interrupted Legolas. She flinched and he immediately regretted his harsh tone.

"Legolas," said Éowyn, attempting to diffuse the situation somewhat, "It's my fault. If I hadn't convinced her to go, Maya would have stayed in Ithilien. If you must place the blame on someone, place it on me. Don't be angry with her, she meant well."

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's okay, Éowyn," she said attempting a small smile but the Shield Maiden continued to give her an uncertain look.

Maya noticed that they now had an audience as several of the elves had stopped what they were doing to watch the confrontation. Their stares weighed heavily on them and she wished that the ground would open and swallow her.

Legolas pressed his lips together, also realizing that his outburst had drawn attention to them.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Maya asked softly.

The Prince nodded, "I think that is best."

They excused themselves from the group and Maya followed Legolas to his tent. He held the flap open to let her in first and when it fell closed again, curtaining them off from the rest of the camp, Maya felt utterly nervous.

Legolas was pacing the room like a caged animal, trying to reign in his emotions. For a long time neither said anything, and the silence hung thickly in the air.

"I'm sorry, Legolas." her timid voice broke the spell.

He continued to pace the room, anxiously, "I could have lost you, Maya. Trolls are stupid, but they can easily crush a man's skull. You were lucky to escape with your lives."

"I know," she whispered softly, "This entire thing was reckless and stupid, but I'm here with you now. We made it just fine."

"You don't understand, Maya," said the Prince, "It was difficult for me to be away from you, I yearned for you every day, but the one thing that brought me solace was that you were safe and far away from here. The enemy has crossed into our borders four times in the last month alone. I didn't want you here, it's not safe."

Maya could see how his eyes shone with unshed tears and her heart sank.

"I didn't do this to worry you," she said, watching as he walked back and forth from one end of the tent to the other, "I know very well that we could have died when those trolls found us, and I was scared. I even said my goodbyes to the world. To you. But we outsmarted them and managed to escape. You should have seen Éowyn take them on with nothing but a pocket knife, it was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. It wasn't simply a matter of bravery, he couldn't bare the thought that he'd almost lost his wife.

"As for the twins, they happened upon us after we got lost running away from the trolls," she continued, lifting up the hem of Elladan's tunic, "That's why I'm wearing this, by the way. They lent us some clothes."

"You were lucky to have happened upon Lord Elrond's sons," Legolas replied sternly, "It was luck and nothing more, Maya. If it weren't for them, we might not be having this conversation."

"It wasn't luck, Legolas. Estë visited me again when were camped out in the wilderness and said she was watching over me. I think she had something to do with it."

"Call it what you will," he said with a heavy sigh, "I still don't understand why you would risk your life. It was reckless and irresponsible."

As the Prince made to walk to the other side of the tent for what must have been the twentieth time, Maya gently caught his arm. She covered his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together, and placed them over her middle.

Legolas' eyes searched hers and his breath caught as he felt the small, barely noticeable swell of her belly.

"I wanted to be with you when you found out," she said, her voice shaking, "It just didn't feel right to say I was pregnant in a letter."

He said nothing but continued to stare at her. Inside he was a mess of emotions; frustration, worry, excitement, love. They all fought for dominance within him. He was going to be a father and that was the greatest blessing he could ever receive but he also thought fleetingly of how much greater his loss would have been had something happened to his wife. He could have lost them both.

"I know the pregnancy should have deterred me all the more but I had to see you," said Maya, trying to break the everlasting silence, "I'm sorry I scared you, I just wanted us to be together when you found out we were going to be parents."

He continued to say nothing.

"Please say something," she begged.

Legolas's eyes softened as he realized how unnerved she was. Knowing that no words could possibly express how he felt in that moment, he pulled Maya into him and muffled her small cry of surprise with an urgent kiss that said it all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded eagerly, relishing in their closeness as his lips gently kissed her nerves away. Legolas held her close as though he were afraid she would suddenly disappear if he let go and they kissed with a fire that warmed their hearts; lips melding together in a sealed expression of love and joy.

When they pulled away, Maya wiped a small tear from Legolas' cheek, allowing her fingers to linger on the soft skin.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked softly, leaning into her touch. If he was, he didn't want to wake up.

Maya smiled tenderly and shook her head. Legolas responded with a heart melting smile of his own.

He knelt to the ground and placed his hands on her belly. "How far along?"

"Just over three months," Maya said, placing her hands on his, "When she visited, Estë told me that we were going to have a son; just like she promised."

With the revelation, the Prince's face lit up and he looked deeply into his wife's eyes. Her hair flew in all directions, her skin was still slightly streaked with dirt from days of travelling, and she wore a man's tunic that was two sizes too large, but still, nothing was more beautiful to him than she was.

Legolas slowly rose to his feet. He gently moved his thumb over her cheek, cleaning some of the filth away.

"Are you still upset with me?" she asked, biting her lip.

"A little bit," he said attempting to be severe but he was so consumed with happiness that he could not help but smile. His wife and child were alive and well; this was all that mattered now.

He pulled Maya into him and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I love you both," he said, kissing her brow, "So much."

"We love you too."

After that, no more words were spoken for they were not needed. In that moment, they were content to simply hold each other in the dim light of the tent.

xxxXxxx

**A/N: **So as you can see, I indulged my inner romantic in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts. So please don't forget to review :)

I know some of you were very anxious for Maya and Legolas to be reunited, so I hope I did well and this lived up to your expectations.

If you're looking for some awesome reads, I highly recommend these fics: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **DarkAngel, Amber1986, lotrjesusfreak, CaribbeanTrinidadian, annafan, theviolinxx, Wunderkind4006, vanialex, LegolasGreenleafLove, horseyyay, petkt, Fellowship of Avengers, Sandy-wmd, Uchiha no Kaori, Brigid the Fae, sparklesaremylife, soulsistersinaslan, SavannahMaethilwen, ForbiddenShadow0, Aldela, Raider-K, Poison1234, shophiescastle, Morwen80 **and **KD Skywalker. **

This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**Note: **Italic conversations are in Sindarin.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 30**

"I've asked for Rissien to find Éowyn and the twins some suitable lodgings in my father's halls," said Legolas as he came in through the flap of his tent, "I've no doubt that we will be seeing Faramir in the near future. How are you feeling?"

Maya was lying in his bed with the blankets up to her chin having just woken up from a wonderful nap. After spending some much needed time together, Legolas had announced that he needed to step out for a few moments and she'd taken the opportunity to bathe and rest. After spending a week in the wilderness she would never take a mattress or a hot bath for granted again.

"I feel so glorious," she said laughing and Legolas smiled.

He walked over to the bed and kissed her sweetly before moving to his oak table. He began sifting through the maps that were strewn across the wooden surface and with a quill; he started circling various areas and making little notes.

Beside the table, Mithrin slept peacefully on one of the rugs, his ears twitching slightly with the scratching sound of the quill on the parchment.

Maya watched as Legolas worked, his eyebrows furrowed as he became absorbed in his task, and she noticed with amusement how he played with one of the braids at his temple. He often did that when he was deep in concentration.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her lips turning up into a sly smile.

"I'm just mapping out the recent orc sightings so that we can better understand their strategies and modify ours accordingly. I promise I'll be done soon."

Legolas turned to see her sitting up in bed, her knees tucked into her chest and the blankets pooling at her feet. He raised an eyebrow as he caught a glimpse of her bare legs beneath the fabric of the new green tunic she wore.

"Is that one of mine?" he asked, his lips twitching upward as he caught the secret smile on her face.

Maya nodded. "You want it back?" she purred, tossing her blonde locks to reveal her bared shoulder, where the oversized tunic hung dangerously low.

This was an invitation that the Prince simply could not resist - work would just have to wait. He placed his quill on the table before taking decisive steps towards the bed. He climbed onto the mattress and his hair gently cascaded around them as he slowly pushed her down into the blankets and kissed her. Maya giggled as he began to pepper her face and lips, ending with a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You're a tease," he said, chuckling.

"_What can I say?"_ Maya said in Sindarin, "_I desire you_."

She was good enough now to hold a decent conversation and was thoroughly amused by the astounded look on Legolas' face.

"_Are you trying to seduce me in my own tongue?_" he replied huskily, switching to the elven language.

Maya smirked, "_Is it working?_"

The Prince nodded slowly. "_But is this…safe for the little one?"_

"_Don't worry, I already checked. Making love during my pregnancy is perfectly fine,_" Maya insisted as she began to undo the clasps of his tunic.

When she saw that Legolas had no further objections, she claimed his mouth in a searing kiss and the elf was all too happy to help her with the removal of his shirt. He ran his tongue over her lips and she immediately deepened the kiss, her hands roaming over the taut muscles of his strong back. Knowing it was her greatest weakness, Legolas kissed his way down to her throat, his mouth like fire on her skin, and he delighted in her soft whimpers of pleasure.

Though the Prince quite enjoyed the sight of Maya wearing his clothes, at the moment he preferred them off her, and proceeded to work the clasps of the tunic she'd borrowed. Maya wriggled out of the garment and his lips slowly made their way up the column of her neck to claim her mouth in another heated kiss as hands explored, limbs became tangled, and clothes were hurriedly discarded and forgotten.

Mithrin opened one eye as he heard the rustling of fabric and when he caught sight of Maya and Legolas' melded silhouettes on the bed he decided it was best for him to find elsewhere to sleep; he most certainly did not want to bear witness to the rest of this exchange. After stretching his long legs, Mithrin left the tent in search of some much deserved peace and quiet.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Maya lay in Legolas' arms and traced lazy patterns on his chest with her fingers. The simplicity of moments like these were what made them so special; no words were needed, they understood each other through loving gestures and little intimacies and that was always enough.

Legolas kissed her forehead and she snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, shielding her from the coolness of the air.

"I wish we could stay like this..." she said softly, "I know you don't think it's safe here but I don't want to be separated from you again. It was so hard the last time; I don't think I could do it again."

Lifting her chin with his fingers, The Prince saw pain reflected in the green of her eyes. It was the same pain that coursed through him when he thought of having to watch her ride away. Several months ago, he'd agreed to separation to ensure her safety but this time he just couldn't bear it, especially now that she was with child.

"We won't be separated, I won't let it happen," he said decisively and almost immediately he saw those haunting green eyes come alive with a thousand questions, "You could use my old quarters in my father's halls and you would be well cared for – I would see to that."

"You want me to stay?" she asked, her voice betraying her surprise.

Legolas nodded, gently disentangling himself to place soft kisses on her skin all the way down to her middle.

"I want to be there for you and our little one as he grows within you," he said, kissing the small swell of her belly, "I realize that much of my time is going to be occupied with fortifying the defences of the realm, but I promise you _meleth_, I will do my very best."

Maya pulled him back up for a long, slow kiss and the elf shifted his weight onto his forearms so as not to crush her beneath him.

"That's all I ever wanted," she said, smiling sweetly, "I know you're doing your best, and I love you for it."

The Prince gave her a handsome smile in return and pulled the comforter over them so that they were hidden from the coolness of the tent. Maya traced his face with the tips of her fingers, the soft pads moving over his features.

"We need to tell your father about the baby," she said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"We will, once I find you some proper attire. As much as I enjoy it when you wear my clothing, I doubt he would be amused," said Legolas, chuckling at the thought.

Maya smirked as she imagined the outrage of the King if she dared to address him wearing nothing but his son's oversized, green tunic.

"I hope he's as excited about this baby as we are," she said, "I can't wait to meet our little guy."

Legolas smiled tenderly and cupped her face, bringing his lips to hers in a slow, loving kiss "Neither can I."

xxxXxxx

Thranduil was sitting on his throne, conversing with Rissien, when the large wooden doors of the chamber slowly swung open.

The advisor smirked when he saw the King's look of surprise as Maya and Legolas appeared behind the doors. Walking dutifully beside them was a beautiful grey wolf that Thranduil immediately recognized as the small, disobedient pup that Maya had rescued mere months ago.

"_And you didn't believe me when I told you that she was here,_" Rissien said with amusement.

"_I simply wished to confirm this rumour with my own eyes,_" said Thranduil, giving him a very unimpressed look.

As they walked together towards the throne, Maya looked around her at the vast cavern. Thranduil's halls were unlike anything she'd ever seen and they were not at all dark and muggy as she'd expected them to be. In fact, the workmanship was exceptional and the pillars that lined every room in the vast network of caves seemed to be directly carved out of the rock. Everything about this place was oddly beautiful right down to Legolas' chambers on the lower levels of the caves; he'd made certain that she would be comfortable during her stay and they'd moved in what little belongings she had before proceeding to find her some proper clothing.

Reluctantly Maya had traded in her leggings and given him back his green tunic in favour of a blue gown with long flowing sleeves, as elves preferred to wear them. She'd wondered how long she would be able to fit in these dresses but Legolas had reassured her that she would always be beautiful.

Maya and his son came to a halt before the dais and Thranduil rose from his ceremonial chair, slowly descending the stairs with Rissien at his side. He knelt down to stroke the wolf's soft fur, marvelling at the beauty of such a creature.

"I hear you had quite the adventure," said the King as he fixed Maya with his piercing, blue gaze, "Was it not imprudent to venture this way unescorted?"

She nodded timidly, "_I will admit that it wasn't the best idea, your Highness. Truthfully, I could have done without the trolls but we managed to hold our own somehow and escape._"

The King was slightly taken aback at her rather fluent use of his native tongue, but he never once let it show.

"_I see that Belwen was not exaggerating when she wrote of your improvements_," he said and Maya could hear how his velvety voice echoed intimidatingly through the chamber, "_I suppose it wasn't through her instruction that you learned to fight trolls._"

Legolas took Maya's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could tell his father was impressed; he knew the King's mannerisms well, but to someone like Maya, Thranduil appeared to be just as intimidating as he always was.

"_Not exactly,_" hesitated Maya, "_But I would like to think that we did well enough on our own. I stand before you today, don't I?_"

Thranduil's lips turned up in the smallest hint of a smile as he and Rissien exchanged looks.

"_Yes you do,_" he said, "_Now I assume you both did not come here for pleasantries._"

Legolas shook his head and pulled Maya close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"_We have news to share with you both,_" he said, "_I hope that it brings you as much joy as it has brought us."_

Maya watched with uncertainty as the King slowly walked towards her, examining her with his eyes. Moments later, he lowered his gaze to her middle. "_You are with child._"

"How did you-" out of habit, Maya reverted back to the common tongue in her surprise.

"I can sense the child's fëa," explained Thranduil, his eyes softening, "May I?"

She gently nodded, subconsciously squeezing Legolas' hand a little harder than she'd meant to. Thranduil slowly knelt before her and placed his hands on the swell of her belly and as soon as he felt the little life inside her, his heart swelled. The thought of being a grandfather immediately flooded him with memories of when his own wife had been pregnant. The day that Legolas was born had been one of the happiest of his life and now his son was going to have a child of his own.

As he felt her belly, Maya realized that this was a vulnerable moment for the King. She hesitantly placed her hands over his for comfort and as he looked up at her, she could see that he made no effort to hide the emotion from his blue eyes.

"It's going to be boy," said Maya with a small smile and she was surprised when for the first time, the King's serious demeanour finally gave way to a veritable smile of his own.

He slowly rose, taking the hand that wasn't occupied with leaving crescent moon prints in Legolas' palm and kissed it gently. "Congratulations my dear. This is joyous news indeed."

He slowly walked towards his son and Legolas, who'd watched the entire exchange, pulled him into a heartfelt embrace.

"_It seems that the Valar have blessed us with a ray of light in our hour of darkness_," said Thranduil as he lightly stroked his son's golden hair, "_Congratulations, my son. I am so pleased for the both of you._"

"_Thank you_ _adar_," Legolas said softly, his eyes shinning with unshed tears.

When the King and his son pulled away from one another, Rissien offered his well wishes to the happy couple and this time, he was not at all surprised when Maya threw her arms around him in a hug. Instead, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

Legolas was the closest thing he'd ever had to a son and the news of a baby gave him hope that all would be well. As he held Maya in his embrace, Rissien knew that the little life inside of her would give hope to his people. The Woodland Realm would get through this dark spell and for now, not even the thought of a Balchoth threat could take away from this moment of happiness.

xxxXxxx

"We're dead," whined Elladan.

After being shown to their rooms, the twins and Éowyn decided that they would wait for their friends in the common area. They'd been left to occupy themselves for some time and now Elladan nervously paced the Great Hall, his footsteps reverberating off the stone walls of the large cavern.

From the comfort of his chair, Elrohir watched his brother walk back and forth. "Correction brother, _you're_ dead. After all you are the one guilty of keeping her clothing hostage."

"You saw just as much as I did, so you are mistaken if you think that Legolas won't kill you as well," countered Elladan as he released a heavy sigh.

Éowyn looked up from the book she was reading in annoyance. "I will kill you both before he has a chance to if you don't stop with this madness," she said, "I would wager that you are both fairly safe. Maya is too good to rat you out."

Elladan was not convinced. "If that is so, then what is taking them so long?"

He was more than anxious to find out his fate – if he had to run, he at least wanted a head start.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow, "You know very well what is taking them so long. He hasn't seen his wife in nearly three months."

As the twins argued over who Legolas was going to go after first, Éowyn saw Mithrin enter the hall, well in advance of his masters. The wolf eagerly made his way towards her, tail wagging happily as she placed her book on the table and scratched behind his ears.

Elladan and Elrohir stopped arguing long enough to see the wolf slowly approaching them. He sniffed the very apprehensive twins and Elrohir moved away cautiously.

"Perhaps he's sent the wolf to do us in," he said wryly.

"Relax," Éowyn stated dully, "He's just trying to say 'hello'; Mithrin is a very social animal."

"However," she added with a mischievous smile, "If Mithrin is here, Legolas and Maya are most certainly on their way. Why send the wolf when he can kill you himself?"

"Very funny," came Elrohir's sarcastic reply, but some part of him thought she might not be far off; Legolas might very well kill them himself.

Moments later, just as the Shield Maiden had predicted, Maya and Legolas entered the Great Hall hand in hand and it seemed that all was well again between husband and wife. Éowyn gathered that once Maya had broken the news of her pregnancy, Legolas would have forgotten all about their little journey – at least for the time being.

"You told him?" asked the Shield Maiden as her friends approached. The twins each had a minor heart attack until they realized that Éowyn was asking about the baby rather than the pond.

Maya nodded, unable to keep the smile from her face, "We just told Thranduil too. He wants us to have the wedding soon, before I start showing too much and while the realm is still relatively peaceful. I think this was the first time we actually agreed on something," she said with a giggle, "I'd rather not be colossal when we exchange vows in front of the entire kingdom."

Maya and Éowyn quickly took seats at the table and proceeded to discuss the details of the upcoming nuptials. Invitations were going to be sent out within the week and they would hold the ceremony at the next full moon, beneath the large oak tree where Legolas' parents spoke their vows, as well as Oropher and his wife before them.

As his wife conversed with her friend, Legolas approached the twins, tilting his head in confusion as they stared at him, eyes widened.

"_Faramir and I owe you both a debt of gratitude for what you did,_" he said softly, "_Thank you for saving Maya's life and the life of my child. I will be forever grateful._"

"_Erm...it was nothing, really,_" stammered Elladan, "_We just did what any good person would do. Truly, there is no need to commend us._"

Legolas placed a firm hand on his shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows when Elladan gave him a startled look.

"_Maya and __É__owyn could have easily happened upon someone who would take advantage of them in their vulnerability,_" said Legolas, "_I'm glad it was you that they came across._"

As he began to panic, Elrohir elbowed his brother, receiving an annoyed glare in return. This situation was rapidly becoming uncomfortable.

"_Right. Yes. I mean, no, we would never take advantage. Of course not,_" Elladan stammered, rubbing his sweaty palms together.

The Prince raised an eyebrow, "_Are you well Elladan? You seem to be out of sorts._"

Elladan cleared his throat, "_I'm perfectly fine,_" he said quickly, "_In fact, I've never felt better!_"

"_Alright then..._" said Legolas, furrowing his eyebrows. He was clearly not convinced.

For several moments, no one said a word and the twins squirmed under the scrutiny of Legolas' gaze. They needed to get a grip on their nerves and fast, before he figured out that they'd been up to no good.

"_I assume that you and Maya had a... nice chat?_" pried Elrohir.

"_Yes,_" said Legolas, "_I was angry at first, but now that I know everything, I find that I am more accepting of what happened._"

Elrohir gulped. Could it be that they were actually going to be let off the hook?

"_You know everything? And...you're not angry?_"

"_Of course not,_" said Legolas, furrowing his eyebrows. Yes, he'd been angry to find out about his wife leaving Ithilien. The fact that she'd put herself in danger to see him had upset him to be sure, but the news of her pregnancy had overshadowed all of that.

"_Are you certain?" _

Legolas looked at Elrohir as though he'd grown a second head. "_Yes, I'm fairly certain,_" he said feeling quite annoyed.

"_Oh thank goodness,_" said Elladan, breathing a large sigh of relief, "_I hope you know that we didn't mean to do it. At the time we didn't know she was your wife._"

Legolas simply stared at them, unable to move a sound passed his lips. It was clear now that they were speaking of two completely different things and he wasn't sure he liked where this was headed...

"_We stumbled upon her in the pond and I swear, we only looked for a few moments,_" said Elrohir.

"_If that,_" interjected Elladan.

"_Looked?_" Legolas managed, finally finding his voice.

"_She told us to give her the clothing back and we were completely childish about it_," continued Elladan, feeling relieved that at long last they no longer had to bear their secret, "_We would have deserved your wrath but I can't tell you how relieved I am that you aren't angry with us._"

For a moment, Legolas was utterly speechless and he vividly entertained the idea of killing them both then and there. He glanced over at Maya who was still deep in conversation with Éowyn, and though he was quite certain he could find some very creative ways to use his blades, he thought of a better, more amusing form of punishment for the two elves.

The infamous, prankster sons of Lord Elrond deserved a taste of their own medicine and Legolas was going to give it to them.

Swallowing his urge to yell at them both, he hid the anger from his face and decided that Elladan and Elrohir were going to become unknowing participants in his little game.

"_Yes, Maya told me everything,_" he lied, "_She told me about the pond and the clothing, but I cannot bring myself to be angry. You saved her life and I am in your debt._"

"_We are the ones in your debt, Legolas. It was just a harmless prank, we meant nothing by it._"

For the first time since their arrival, Elladan and Elrohir allowed their defences to come down. Within moments, they were back to their usual selves and Legolas knew he had them right where he wanted them.

The Prince had never been one for pranks but he decided that rather than simply chase the twins around his father's halls, he was going to toy with them first; all he had to do was play along until they realized that Maya had never spoken a word. The look on their faces when they realized that they'd ratted themselves out was going to be well worth his efforts. He would enjoy chasing them all the more after that.

"_There are no hard feelings,_" he reassured and the twins were so relieved that they failed to notice the mischievous smile that slowly spread across the Prince's face.

xxxXxxx

**A/N:** So it seems that our Prince is determined to make Elladan and Elrohir pay for their little indiscretion, but they don't even know it yet! Thranduil is continuing to warm up to Maya and he's going to be a proud grandpa. Plus we have a wedding in the near future! I don't know about you guys, but I love weddings!

I hope you liked this chapter despite the fact that it was kind of a filler. I'm such a sucker for fluff so I had to write some. Anyway, please let me know what you thought and review! I look for ward to hearing from all of you :)

Also check out these other fanfics, I love them and I simply can't recommend them enough! **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** sorry this one took a bit longer to get out. I got a new puppy recently and he doesn't sleep so that means that neither do I... I've been pretty tired lately because of that so it's been difficult to find the energy to write, but nevertheless, here it is!

Thank you to **Wunderkind4006, Rorythedragon, BabyPheonixPrime, Guest, Poison1234, Morganichobbit, Raider-K, LegolasGreenleafLove, Guest, lotrjesusfreak, annafan, ricochette, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Amber1986, sparklesaremylife, XxNaiXx, horseyyay, petkt, Uchiha no Kaori, Fellowship of Avengers, soulsistersinaslan, Brigid the Fae, Morwen80 **and **KD Skywalker**

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 31**

Maya was drifting; the wind gently nudged her sailboat along, moving through her hair and caressing her cheeks. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty, sea air and felt as the boat bobbed up and down over the waves. Out here it was peaceful and tranquil. She had no idea where she was but strangely the idea of floating out to sea in the middle of nowhere didn't bother her; these were the best dreams.

Soon the feeling of peace provided by the gentle lull of the current gave way to the most awful bout of seasickness she'd ever experienced as he waves became more treacherous with each passing second and the sky darkened above her.

Maya woke up clutching her stomach, feeling absolutely wretched. The warm, discomfort rising in her throat and the very real, acidy taste in her mouth told her this was not part of her dream. This was definitely not seasickness.

She bounded from the bed as quickly as she could and raced to the bathroom.

'_Not again…'_ she thought, panting as she leaned over the bowl near the sink.

She'd been suffering from acute morning sickness for weeks now and it was showing no signs of letting up. Maya wasn't even sure why they called it 'morning' sickness because she felt sick all the bloody time. It didn't matter whether it was the morning, the afternoon, or the evening; her body was determined to punish her. The worst of it was at meal times when just the thought of food could make her stomach churn and send her running to find the nearest bathroom.

As for that widespread cliché about how pregnant women always had beautiful, glowing skin… Maya was certain she'd been majorly jipped on that one. Her skin was most certainly not glowing these days, in fact, it was green.

She soon felt Legolas coming up behind her and he swept her hair out of her face, holding it back as she wretched. He began to rub his hand in soothing circular motions over her back until the wave finally passed.

"I wish there were something I could do," he said regretfully. These days, the Prince split his time between the camp and his father's halls. When we was living here with Maya, he did everything he could to help soothe her but it was all in vain; the healers had told them that this was going to be a difficult pregnancy.

"It's going to go away on its own," Maya reassured, her hands still on either side of the bowl, "I heard that most women get over it eventually…I'm just not sure when that will be."

Legolas took a cloth and soaked it, wringing it out before gently dabbing her forehead.

"I could prepare you a bath," he offered, "You said they helped."

Maya smiled weakly, trying to ignore the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling into him. Legolas held her close, his own arms forming a protective barrier around her. He rested his chin on her head and resumed his rubbing of her back.

"That's really sweet of you," she said softly, "But I have that dress fitting soon…"

"Can't you tell Belwen that you aren't feeling well? Our wedding isn't for a couple of weeks, surely she would understand."

"I think you overestimate her ability to feel compassion," said Maya with a small laugh.

Shortly after the conclusion of her adventure, Belwen had come marching into Thranduil's halls reproaching Maya for her carelessness and emphasizing just how dangerous such a journey could be for a woman who was unescorted. Of course, the entire time Maya was having fun imagining Belwen as troll food.

Ever since the elleth's arrival, Sindarin and etiquette lessons were resumed, but because of the pregnancy Maya had an excuse not to attend them as often. On most days, she avoided Belwen as much as she could, so it was just her luck when Thranduil commissioned her to make Maya's wedding dress. This meant frequent fittings, and a very grumpy elleth stabbing her with pins while Éowyn looked on in amusement.

Faramir's long anticipated arrival came after that of the old hag. He'd been furious and worried sick about his wife but the moment he saw her, all of it was forgotten and they held each other like lovers parted for years. When he found out about the nuptials, it was decided that he and Éowyn would stay as guests in Thranduil's halls until after the big day; there was no sense in making the return journey to Ithilien only to be summoned back again.

For weeks now the Kingdom was in preparation mode for the ceremony and the invitations had been sent out almost immediately. So in between bouts of morning sickness and frequent bathroom breaks, Maya had to decide between this flower arrangement and that one, between the blue fabric and the green one. She never realized how much work went into planning a wedding and for once, she actually felt sympathy for all the bridezillas out there. She now understood why Jen had been such a mess, wanting her big day to be perfect.

Legolas gave Maya an uncertain look, "I could speak to her. I'll tell her that today isn't a good day and that you should be resting."

"You wouldn't last two seconds against Belwen. She's even stubborn with your father," said Maya.

When he continued to give her a look of ambiguity, she simply laughed, "I promise I'll be fine. You don't have to worry so much. I'm the one who should be worried about you, you're off on patrol every second week."

"It's my job to worry," Legolas said kissing her temple, "You and our son are the most important things in my life."

Maya smiled and hugged him tightly before walking out of the bathroom to find some clothes for the day. "Belwen should be here any minute now so you're going to have to find something to do while I have this dress fitting."

Legolas followed her into the bedroom, eyebrows furrowed. "Why can't I stay?"

"Because I don't want you to see my dress."

The Prince gave her an incredulous look, "You do realize I'm going to see it eventually."

Maya pulled on her gown and walked up to her husband, turning around so that he could fasten the clasps at the back. She always had trouble with those.

"Yea, I know you're going to see it eventually but the groom isn't supposed to see the dress before the wedding, remember? It was the same with Jen and Justin," said Maya and all of a sudden she wished she could have her best friend with her. Jen would have dropped everything to help her plan this wedding, that was just the kind of friend she was, and Maya missed her.

Legolas placed loving kisses at the nape of her neck as he deftly fastened the back of her dress. He knew that the subject of Jen and Justin was a sore one.

"But we're already married, and if we were going to have bad luck we would have it regardless of whether I saw your dress," he tried, "Your earthly superstitions are quite strange, we have no such rules here."

He finished with her dress and Maya shook her head. "Nice try," she said turning to face him again, "It's not about the superstition; I just want it to be a surprise when we come together under that tree. I want you to be speechless."

She reached up on her toes and kissed him softly, "Please."

The Prince pretended to give an exasperated sigh, but Maya could see the small smile that played on his lips, "Alright then. If I must leave, I will leave. But later on, you're mine and I can guarantee there won't be a stitch of fabric involved," he said, whispering the last part in her ear.

Maya giggled and shooed him away, "Alright Casanova."

As he made to exit the bedroom, Legolas paused at the doorway to look back at her, grinning roguishly before he disappeared behind the door. He could find something to occupy his time for a few hours; he still had to teach Elladan and Elrohir a lesson and the time had come to put his plan into action.

…

Gimli urged his pony onward, looking back every once in a while to make sure that Merry and Pippin were still behind him. Up ahead was a stone bridge crossing tumultuous waters of the forest river and beyond the crossing stood a large mountain facade with great stone pillars on either side of a mithril gate.

"It looks as though this is the place," said the dwarf, examining the silver tree on the gate, it's twisted branches sprawled out in all directions.

"You've never been here before?" asked Merry, his eyes widened in awe at the impressive sight. He'd heard of the impressive network of caves that the wood elves called home, but he'd never had the chance to see them with his own eyes.

"Not a chance!" grumbled the dwarf, "My father was imprisoned 'ere decades ago when his party came this way with Bilbo. I'm not keen on elf dwellings, the only reason I set foot 'ere now is for that blasted Prince."

After several days on the road, Gimli was grumpy and running out of longbottom leaf for his pipe – he had a sneaking suspicion that Pippin had gotten into his pack because his reserves had diminished with an unusual quickness. After such a long journey, he was looking forward to some rest and a good meal, even if it meant living with elves.

As they crossed the bridge over the river, the two elven guards at the gate approached them cautiously.

"What business have you here in the realm of the elvenking?" asked one of them, his grip on his bow was firm. The one next to him had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Gimli grumbled; it was clear that they still adhered to the old prejudice against dwarves. He and the hobbits dismounted their ponies, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how the elves towered over their stout little bodies.

"We're here to see Legolas and Maya," said Pippin abruptly, "You know, for the wedding."

The dwarf looked back at him with narrowed eyes, "I thought we agreed that I was to do the talking."

"I still don't understand why," said the hobbit shrugging, "They don't like dwarves much."

This earned him a glare from Gimli.

"Nice tact, Pip," said Merry, rolling his eyes.

By this point, the two guards had grown bored with the display and they were beginning to lose their patience with this odd group of travellers.

"You will come before the King and explain it to him yourselves. His majesty doesn't take kindly to trespassers in his realm," one of the guards said cold and unfeeling, "Especially not the likes of you, dwarf."

The hobbits watched as Gimli turned as red as his beard before they exchanged concerned looks; this was not going to be good.

"I ought to fell ye like a tree," he growled, reaching for his axe.

"That won't be necessary, Gimli," came a soft voice.

The three weary travellers turned to see the Prince, his golden hair blowing in the wind as he moved towards them. He'd just finished making the last of his plans for revenge on the twins when he heard the unmistakable grumbling of a dwarf outside the gate.

"Legolas!" cried Merry, looking relieved that they weren't going to have to see Gimli try to take down Thranduil's guards.

The Prince turned to the guards, conversing with them in Sindarin for but a few moments and soon they were walking back to their posts.

"What'd ye do that for, elf?" asked Gimli, "I could've taken 'em!"

Legolas' lips turned up in an amused smile, "I've no doubt you could have," he said, "But you see, we need our guards so I couldn't very well let you...fell them."

"I must admit we weren't expecting anyone for at least a week," he added, "But nonetheless, it is good to see you, my friends."

"We decided to come early," said Pippin, "To get a head start on the festivities."

"And to indulge in some fine wine," interjected Gimli, "It's about the only thing you elves are good for."

"But" emphasized Merry, shooting his companions weary looks, "Most of all we came to see you and Maya and to congratulate you both on the baby."

Legolas laughed, "I am glad to see that nothing has changed. Thank you for the well-wishes. Maya unfortunately is having a bit of a difficult time with sickness but we are both anxious for the little one to be born."

Gimli smirked, "Just ye wait till it's my turn to babysit. I'll be settin' the record straight once and for all that at Helm's Deep, I slaughtered 43 of those stinkin' creatures and ye came up short with 42."

"I will simply mention the mumakil and we will see who he believes," teased the elf.

Before Gimli could retaliate, a loud howling sound resonated through the air. Moments later, the dwarf was clutching his axe tighter than ever before as a giant wolf came running towards them.

"What the devil-" he said realizing that the majestic animal was the small pup who'd made a habit out of chewing on his boots only months before. It seemed that Mithrin remembered this as well because in a matter of seconds, he had the dwarf pinned under him, tail wagging.

"It's Mithrin," said Merry, petting the wolf's soft grey fur, "He's grown so much."

"I've noticed," Gimli replied wryly, "Get this thing off of me!"

Mithrin simply proceeded to lick the dwarf's face, making Legolas and the hobbits stifle their laughter as he struggled to get out from under the wolf.

"Mithrin, down," said Legolas, "That's it. You can chew on Gimli's boots later on. Our guests are wearied now."

"He will do no such thing!" cried the dwarf as he got to his feet and wiped the dirt from his clothing.

The elf simply shook his head, "Come, I will find you all some suitable lodgings," he said starting back towards the mithril gate.

"That sounds wonderful right about now," said Merry, as they followed behind the Prince, "It's been a long journey."

Gimli could not agree more, and as they walked through the gates, he made certain to stick his tongue out at the guards when he thought that Legolas wasn't looking.

The hobbits and Gimli were going to be housed in three rooms beside one another in the lower caverns and that was one thing that the dwarf could appreciate.

"At least ye have the good sense to live underground and not in those blasted trees," he grumbled.

Legolas laughed as he showed them to their quarters. "In the colony we live in the trees. I prefer it to the darkness of the caverns."

Pippin looked around him in wonder as they walked through the tunnels. As with most of the rooms in Thranduil's halls, the rock walls were beautifully carved and the white lights mounted on them dispelled the darkness.

"I never thought a cave could be so beautiful," he said.

Merry smiled, "Neither did I Pip."

When they arrived at the rooms, Legolas made sure that his friends were settled and that all was to their liking. He would give them time to freshen up before calling Maya to greet them.

He was about to take his leave when suddenly an idea struck him.

"Merry, Pippin," he called back.

The hobbits poked their heads on the other side of the door frame.

"I know you are quite fond of pranks and I need your help."

Merry raised an eyebrow, "You want _our_ help with a _prank_?"

Legolas blushed slightly, "Well...yes."

Pippin rubbed his hands together deviously, "Who are the victims?"

"Elladan and Elrohir."

Standing in the doorway, the elf explained exactly what he had in mind for Lord Elrond's sons and the hobbits made themselves at home in their new quarters as they listened to his plan.

"Stealing their clothes..." said Pippin, making no effort to hide the boredom in his voice, "That's easy."

"Perhaps if you are stealing from Maya, but have you ever stolen from an elf before?" asked Legolas, crossing his arms, "We have exceptional hearing."

"Good point," said Merry, taking a haul from his pipe, "We'll have to be careful. Why would you want to prank Elrond's sons anyway?"

The Prince examined the hallway for any unwanted company and with a hushed voice he replied, "They happened upon Maya swimming in a pond in the woods and stole her clothing."

The hobbits exchanged amused looks.

"An eye for an eye," said Pippin, giving a decisive nod to Merry, "Sounds like fun."

...

Maya bit her lip in concentration as she stood in front of the mirror, struggling with her hair. Today it just wouldn't cooperate, completely unwilling to become anything other than a bird's nest on top of her head.

It had been a day since the arrival of Gimli and the hobbits and Thranduil - though he was reluctant about having a dwarf in his halls – had decided to have a feast in honour of their guests. Maya had chosen an emerald green gown for the occasion which Éowyn said brought out the colour of her eyes; if she couldn't do something with her hair, at least her dress looked nice.

She watched with jealousy as beside her, Legolas braided the hair at his temples without difficulty before pulling the rest of his hair back, weaving the strands into a larger, more intricate plait.

"How do yours always look so flawless?" she asked, sighing. Whenever she tried to braid her hair, it looked nowhere near as nice as when he did it.

Coming up behind her, the Prince pulled her blonde hair back, combing his fingers through the tresses and he noticed how much longer her hair was now as it cascaded down to the middle of her back. Maya watched through the mirror as he weaved her hair into a long braid. When he was done, she examined his masterpiece and gave an appreciative smile.

"It's beautiful," she said, turning to kiss him, "Thank you."

Legolas smiled, "You are beautiful."

Maya wrapped her arms around his neck, intent on kissing him again; this time it would be long and slow. They had a bit of time before they were expected at dinner.

Just then she heard some shouting out in the hallway and quickly pulled away from Legolas.

"What's that?"

The Prince's lips turned up in a mischievous smile; he knew exactly what this was. The hobbits had planned to sneak into Elladan and Elrohir's rooms while they were bathing and steal every last article of clothing – from the sound of things their mission had been successful and the twins had finally noticed.

"Nothing we need to be concerned with," he replied as the shouting continued, getting louder and louder with every second.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "That doesn't sound like nothing."

She walked to the door of their quarters, opening it slightly, and as she peeked in the hallway Maya was surprised to see Elladan and Elrohir with nothing but towels around their waists. They seemed completely oblivious to her presence as they searched every room in the corridor, fuming.

"What's with you two?" she asked, hesitantly.

Her voice seemed to have startled them because Elladan jumped and Elrohir nearly dropped his towel.

"Our clothing is gone. It just disappeared. All of it," he said angrily. He tightened his hold on the towel and Maya had to keep from laughing as she took in the sight before her; their hair was sopping wet from their baths and they both awkwardly avoided her gaze.

"I thought at first that my brother might have been playing a practical joke on me," said Elladan wryly, "But I soon realized after marching into his quarters that we'd both been targeted."

Maya felt Legolas coming up behind her and the Prince leaned against the door-frame, arms crossed and admiring the hobbits' handiwork – enlisting them had been the right decision after all.

Despite himself, he began to chuckle and Elladan gave him a murderous look.

"I fail to see what is so amusing," he spat, "We are expected at dinner and instead we are resigned to roaming the corridors in search of our missing garments wearing nothing but towels around our waists!"

Legolas smirked, "On the contrary, I find this highly amusing. I suppose now you see how unpleasant it is to be deprived of one's clothing. At least you both weren't swimming in a pond for all to see."

As the words left his lips, Maya looked up at her husband in confusion; she'd never mentioned the pond incident at all.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, turning her attention back to the twins, who seemed to be just as confused by her reaction.

"There's no need to pretend, Maya. We know you told him and I swear that we aren't angry," said Elladan, catching his towel as it threatened to slip off him.

Maya gave them both a strange look and then turned to her husband once more. He simply grinned and right away she knew that he was behind the giant clothing heist.

"Umm...I never said anything, guys."

The twins exchanged horrified glances.

"But you- you said-" Elladan's words were failing him as he attempted to process what had just happened. He was completely dumbfounded, "I- you- what?"

Watching as his brother struggled, Elrohir turned to Legolas, eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that she never said anything to you?"

The Prince nodded, chuckling at the misfortune of the two elves who stood helplessly naked in the corridor, mouths agape and looking as though they might simultaneously combust with the knowledge that they'd been duped and ultimately ratted themselves out.

"But how did you steal their clothes?" asked Maya, she was just as astounded as the twins were, though she was attempting to keep from laughing, "You were with me the whole time."

"He had some help," came a voice at the other end of the hallway and all eyes turned to see Merry and Pippin grinning happily.

"You!" cried Elladan as he recognized one of his tunics on Merry, his small stature making it look more like a nightgown.

The hobbit smirked, holding up the hem of the beautiful silver shirt. The elf had laid it out on his bed as part of his outfit for the feast and Merry had been unable to resist. "I must say, it's quite the beautiful shirt. I almost don't want to give it back. Perhaps I'll keep it."

Elladan's eyes narrowed and he glared at the hobbits. If the towel weren't limiting his mobility, he'd have bounded down the hallway after them.

"What must we do to get our clothing back?" Elrohir asked reluctantly, "Name your terms."

He was still incredibly sore about having been fooled for weeks, believing that somehow they'd been let off the hook. Apparently the Prince thought that revenge was a dish best served cold.

"Apologize to my wife," said Legolas triumphantly, "And only then will we tell you where we've hidden the rest of it. The looks on your faces were enough of a reward for our efforts."

Maya lightly smacked her husband on the arm, but they both knew that it was a half-hearted attempt at a reproach. She was enjoying this as much as he was and she had to admit, she was looking forward to the twins' grovelling.

When the apologies were made and the twins reluctantly admitted that they'd been fooled, Legolas and the hobbits led them to a guest room where all of their clothing lay in heaps on top of the bed. After quickly changing into some suitable outfits for the feast, the twins proceeded to gather their belonging and Elladan managed to retrieve his shirt from a very disappointed Merry.

"Perhaps now you both will think twice about eavesdropping on a woman while she bathes," said Legolas, pulling Maya close to him.

When he'd finished folding his clothes, Elladan walked up to the Prince and grinned, "You may have fooled us, Legolas," he began, "But the truth remains: we saw what we saw...and we have very long memories."

The grin soon disappeared as his eyes met the Prince's cold, blue ones. Suddenly, Legolas was no longer in a joking mood.

"Not if you're dead," he said, clenching his fists.

Elrohir looked to his brother in alarm. "Run!"

Within seconds, the twins took off down the hall with piles of clothing in their arms and Legolas was not far behind, gaining speed. Maya and the hobbits watched as they turned the corner and more shouts were heard. The three said nothing for a long time, as they listened to the sounds of hurried footsteps echoing down the hallways.

"So," said Pippin, breaking the long silence, "Who's hungry?"

...

When the twins finally joined the feast, Maya thought they looked a little worse for wear. Elladan's hair was slightly dishevelled and Elrohir still had a small streak of dirt on his cheek from when Legolas had tackled him into the ground. As she examined their disarranged appearances and sour faces, it was fair to deduce that Lord Elrond's sons had not been the victors of the scuffle.

Maya glanced next to her and saw that Legolas was looking quite pleased with himself. She couldn't help but laugh; leave it up to him to be her knight in shining armour, defending her honour from the wandering eyes of elven twins.

"What is so funny?" he asked, smirking.

She reached down under the table and grabbed his hand. They were seated at a table with dozens of other souls; the various conversations between the guests and the soft singing of the bard creating a buoyant atmosphere as laughter resounded, drinks were poured and toasts were made.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how I can always count on you to protect me," she said softly, "I love you."

The Prince squeezed her hand and gently kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

Maya sighed contentedly. Tonight was a good night; Thranduil seemed to be in high spirits as he conversed with Rissien and some of the other elves, Faramir and Éowyn looked happy and in love, Gimli and the hobbits were eating and drinking to their hearts' content, and it appeared that her body was going to allow her to eat this time without getting sick. Yes, this was a good night, indeed.

She looked down at her feet to where Mithrin was chewing on his roasted leg of land and she scratched behind his ears. The wolf licked her hand appreciatively before turning his attention back to his food. Maya shook her head, smiling; some things would never change.

Beside her, Legolas was engaged in conversation with the former members of the Fellowship about Frodo and Sam's whereabouts. He'd found it strange that the two remaining hobbits had not travelled with them.

"Well Sam's got his little brood now, so it's going to take a bit of time to organize for Rosie and the children to travel," said Merry, cutting up his food and shovelling it into his mouth as though he were afraid it would disappear if he tarried, "As for Frodo, he was putting the finishing touches on his book. The one he's writing about us."

"Ah so he's finally done it," the Prince said happily, "That is wonderful news. His story is one that should be told across the ages."

"He doesn't quite feel that way," said Pippin, "It's been hard for him to simply resume life as it once was. I think he means to sail soon. Arwen gave him the honour of sailing to the Undying Lands in her place."

Legolas nodded in understanding, "His was a great burden to bear, I am not surprised that it has left such a mark on him. I can only hope that the shores of Valinor will help him find peace."

Maya's attention soon shifted away from husband and their friends. She began to look about the room , the sounds of laughter and serious conversation melting into the background as the bard began to play a soft, beautiful melody on his harp. The elves were beautiful singers and this ellon was certainly no exception as his voice soothed her and captured the emotion of the ballad.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering_

_Tin__ú__viel was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering._

The humming of conversation continued around her and yet Maya was fixated on the song. It was beautiful and tragic all at once, lulling her into peacefulness as she watched the bard's fingers gently strumming the harp strings.

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following._

That peaceful feeling departed as swiftly as it came and her heart seized as she realized that the bard was playing none other than the tragic song of Beren and Lúthien. It appeared that no one had truly noticed save for her because the cheerful laughter continued all around the room. But no matter how loud it was, the bard's words rung louder still. It was as though her ears refused to hear anything but the sad, beautiful words that forever sealed the doom of mortal and immortal beings, fated to love each other.

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening._

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

Maya's thoughts soon led her to a dark place; she and Legolas spent every day trying to forget that one day, she would grow old and they would be separated by death. Like Lúthien, Legolas might very well die from his grief and Maya didn't think that the Valar would grant him the choice to renounce his immortal life. Even if they did, she didn't want him to. She couldn't ask that of him.

Before she could help it, a tear gently slid down her cheek as she listened to the words. She wanted so desperately to ignore the song and go back to making merry conversation with the guests but all she could hear was the despair of the bard as he sang of the star-crossed lovers.

From across the table, Éowyn met her gaze; her eyebrows furrowing in concern as she saw Maya trying discreetly wipe at her eyes. 'Are you alright?' she mouthed, but Maya couldn't make a move. Her emotions were running so high that she was afraid that she might burst into sobs at any moment.

"Lass, are you well?" asked Gimli.

Maya nodded slowly and soon she found herself looking up into Legolas' face, his eyes glazed with worry.

"Maya," he urged, "What is wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

She tried to look away but he cupped her face and tilted her chin upward, forcing her to look into his eyes. As the bard sang the last verse of the song, the dam broke and tears began to slide freely down her cheeks.

_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of ireon and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless._

Legolas wiped her moistened cheek with his thumb, but the tears kept coming and it was at that moment that he finally understood.

"Maya," he said softly, "Please don't cry. It is but a song, and -" his words caught in his throat as he realized just how near to his heart the ballad hit.

"Is everything well?" asked Thranduil, noticing that something was amiss with his son and daughter-in-law.

The whole room fell silent and all eyes became fixed on Maya and Legolas. Even the bard had stopped singing. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of there.

"Excuse me," she said rising abruptly, and she walked out of the hall with as much composure as she could muster but even that wasn't enough to keep her from choking out a sob.

Mere seconds later, Legolas stood from his seat as well, intent on going after her. He knew she was upset and that fears they'd managed to suppress for months were awakened by that song. She needed him.

"Legolas sit down," said the King.

"I will not," the prince replied firmly, "She needs me, _adar_. I must go to her."

"No. I will speak with her," said Thranduil, motioning for his son to take his seat once more.

Legolas held his father's gaze for what seemed an eternity before reluctantly obeying. The King apologized to his guests and excused himself from the table before rising from his chair and setting off in search of Maya.

...

When he finally found her, Maya was in the library sobbing. She hadn't even bothered to light a torch and from the doorframe, he observed her hunched figure as it trembled in the dark.

Thranduil made his presence known with a small knock on the door and she frantically began to wipe away at her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy and no amount of wiping could hide that she'd been crying.

"May I join you?" asked the King.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, choking back sobs, "I know that I shouldn't have made a scene, I just couldn't keep my composure. I tried, I really did but-"

"The song," Thranduil said as he came to sit on the chair in front of her, "It stirred something in you that you could not suppress."

Maya nodded feebly, looking down in shame.

"It was simply a song, Maya," he said. It felt strange for her to hear her name on his lips.

"It wasn't just a song," she said, "Legolas and I can't keep pretending like everything is going to be okay."

Thranduil observed her for a moment. "You are fearful."

Of course I am," she said avoiding his gaze, "I'm scared of what will happen when I die, I'm scared of not being with him, I'm scared of not being able to see my children grow."

"I know that elves only reach maturity at fifty years," she added with great difficulty, tears welling in her eyes again, "That song reminded me that in fifty years...I might not be here."

Thranduil shook his head and raised her chin with his fingers, "You must not think such things. You are stronger than this."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Maya, "You hate me."

The King smiled sadly, "I do not hate you. I simply did not wish to see my son fade from his grief should death tear him away from the woman he loves. I see now how happy you have made him, how he smiles at the mere mention of your name, and though it grieves me to think that I may one day lose him, I wish for nothing but happiness for my son."

"I underestimated you," he continued, "You have risen to every challenge and you have sacrificed a great deal because you love Legolas. I have seen your strength and that is why I know that you can, and you will, overcome this."

"I just...I love him so much and the thought that one day I'll have to say goodbye to Legolas and our children breaks my heart," said Maya, her voice cracking, "I want to see my babies get married and have kids of their own, I want to be there for all of that and I'm scared that I won't be. I wish I could have what you have; the promise of everlasting life, then I wouldn't have to give anything up."

It felt so strange to talk to Legolas' father like this. This was the one person who'd managed to scare her more than anyone in her entire life and yet tonight, his presence was soothing; the king was no longer the imposing figure she'd met for the first time only months ago. Tonight, he was showing her a side of him that he rarely showed to anyone, letting the mask of impassivity fall away as he comforted her.

Thranduil sighed, "The death of my wife taught me that nothing is certain," he said, closing his eyes as he reached far into the recesses of his heart, "As a young ellon, I thought I would have Maerwen at my side until the end of time itself but alas she was ripped away from me and that promise of eternity faded along with her. Though we are blessed with immortality, my beloved's passing taught me that nothing should ever be taken for granted for we never know when our time may come. All we can do is make the best of what we are given, we must not dwell on what may come to pass."

"You're right..." Maya wiped the last of her tears with the back of her hand, "As much as it hurts to think about what I could miss, I don't want to waste the time I have worrying so much that I forget to enjoy it."

"Did I not say that you were strong?" The King smiled when he realized that she'd had stopped crying, "Come, dry your tears and let us return to the festivities. I know that Legolas will be anxious to see you."

Thranduil reached his hand out to her and Maya gave him a small smile in return before letting him help her up from the chair.

"Thank you, your highness," she said.

The King shook his head and for a moment, she thought she'd done something wrong. It was already difficult enough to believe that he'd come after her for the sole purpose of making sure that she was alright.

"Thranduil," he said, "You may simply call me Thranduil. We are family, after all."

"Alright. Thranduil," Maya said as she tested out the name on her tongue. She would take this as his acceptance of her and the thought warmed her heart. With a small smile on her lips, she allowed him to lead her out of the sombre library into the dim light of the corridor as the distant sounds of merrymaking resonated through the halls.

**A/N: **So Thranduil has finally admitted without admitting that he has grown fond of her! Elladan and Elrohir got a taste of their own medicine and next up we have the wedding, which I'm really looking forward to writing.

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing from all of you and your comments really make my day!

If you're looking for some awesome reads, check out **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Here is long-awaited wedding chapter, as promised!

A big thank you to **Rowan Ramirez, Uchiha no Kaori, Larisya, XxNaiXx, annafan, Brigid the Fae, Raider-K, KD Skywalker, LegolasGreenleafLove, Fellowship of Avengers, Morganichobbit, vanialex, Sandy-wmd, shophiescastle, lynnelay, bntjammer, ForbiddenShadow0, GeminiCrystal, Guest, sparklesaremylife **and **horseyyay** for reviewing! It really means a great deal to me.

**Note: **All italic conversations are in Sindarin.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 32**

Maya moved her bishop diagonally four squares. "Check-mate."

"You must be cheating!" cried Merry as he looked at the chess board in disbelief.

Maya arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Why? Because I'm a woman and I beat you five straight times? Maybe you just suck at this."

The hobbit crossed his arms. "Hmph," he said reaching for his pint of ale, "You can have your chess victory but I'll always be able to drink you under the table."

"I'm out of commission right now," said Maya, rubbing her middle. She had a small bump now which was beginning to show even under her gowns, "But if I weren't you'd be so far under that table they'd find you covered in dust bunnies twenty years later. You should have seen the sorority parties we used to throw in college, those were crazy."

"What's a sorority?" asked Pippin.

"A group of girls who live together and go to school together; it's a sisterhood. They have one for guys too called fraternities or frats for short. We throw a lot of parties; It's basically a giant rager every weekend and we're talking copious amounts of alcohol here," Maya explained, enjoying the awed looks on the hobbits' faces, "All hell breaks loose, homes are trashed, front lawns become beds, you find someone taking a beer bath in your tub and there's almost always a naked dude passed out somewhere."

"It's not a party without at least one naked pass-out," she mused.

"Why can't we have parties like that?" asked Pippin.

"Well there's the fire circles, I've heard those are pretty wild," said Maya, "The wood elves are having one in a week for the wedding and it's customary for the newlyweds to make an appearance. I don't see why you guys couldn't come."

At that, the hobbits' faces lit up and she laughed.

"Give a Took and a Brandybuck an opportunity for mischief, my dear, and you will live to regret it."

The three turned their heads at the sound of the voice, clear and strong as it resonated through the Hall. Walking towards them was Gandalf, cloaked in long white robes. At his right were three curly haired hobbits with a good sized brood following not far behind. Maya immediately recognized Frodo, Sam and Rosie. To the wizard's left stood Legolas still clad in his light armour with his weapons strapped to his back from patrolling.

"Frodo! Sam!" cried Pippin, running over to greet them, "It's about time!"

For the first time since he'd entered the room, Frodo's lips broke into a smile as his cousins rushed towards them, nearly tackling him and Sam to the ground.

"You're not still on about those fireworks, are you Gandalf?" asked Pippin, "That was years ago. We've matured since then."

The wizard gave them an exasperated look and Maya had to suppress a laugh.

"I was not simply referring to the fireworks, Peregrin Took," he scolded, "Are we forgetting the racket you caused in the Mines of Moria? Or the four Lembas breads that you ate? Or perhaps we've already forgotten the latest incident with the stone. No, I believe the day that you mature is the day that Smaug the dragon returns from the abyss."

As Gandalf starred down the hobbits with one of his intimidating looks, she walked over to Legolas with a dazzling smile and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I wasn't expecting to return from camp so soon, but Rissien found our friends in the woods," he said, kissing her lips.

"Where's Mithrin?" she asked, "I thought he was with you today."

The elf simply shrugged, "He was adamant about staying with Gimli today. I believe he's rediscovered his love of chewing leather boots."

"Who knows? Maybe dwarf feet just smell worse and for some reason he likes that. He's never chewed your boots."

The Prince raised an eyebrow at her logic and Maya simply giggled. If their trip to Fangorn was anything to go by, she knew first hand how smelly dwarves could be.

As his smile turned into a smirk, Maya looked her husband up and down, taking in the dark browns and blacks of the jerkin he wore. His shoulder pads and chest piece were of black leather, and she thought the sight of him dressed this way was rather alluring.

Or maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones. Either way, the sight of Legolas, tall and handsome and ready to defend the kingdom in his strangely beautiful armour was making her want to drag him up to their bedroom.

"Like what you see?" he asked, amused at her staring.

"I never get to see you in your armour," she replied, "It's definitely not an unwelcome sight."

She stood up on her toes and kissed him slowly, too slowly for the Prince's liking but they had company.

They were about to kiss again when they heard Gandalf's voice behind them. The wizard beheld the happy couple and remembered how only a year ago the Prince had been keen to commit to a loveless marriage for the sake of duty and his father's Kingdom. How things had changed.

"It's good to see you Gandalf," she said happily, "It means a lot that you could all make it."

"The months have been most kind to you, my dear. It seems that you are well suited to your new life here," said the wizard. He took notice of Maya's baby bump and whispered to Legolas, "It appears that you've been very busy, indeed."

Maya turned scarlet and Legolas' flawless complexion became slightly rosy as Gandalf chuckled.

Having finally gotten free from the grasp of Merry and Pippin, the wizard's three travelling companions approached. Several small children clung to Sam's legs and Rosie held a little one in her arms who couldn't have been more than a few months old. Frodo smiled timidly and for a moment, Maya forgot all about her embarrassment. She was finally going to meet the Ring Bearer himself and that was beyond awesome.

"Frodo," he said holding out his hand, "I am pleased to finally meet you. Merry and Pippin have told us quite a bit."

Maya smiled, "All good things I hope? I'm honoured to meet you Frodo," she said shaking his hand and the hobbit smiled back. She turned to Sam, "And you must be Samwise."

"Yes ma'am," he said bowing slightly, "Most call me Sam though."

"Then I'll definitely call you Sam," Maya said happily, "I'm really pleased to meet you. It means a lot to us that you were able to make it. I know it can't be easy travelling with all the little ones."

At this the hobbit shared a knowing smile with his wife, and Maya was able to count four little hobbits. The eldest one continued to cling to her father's leg and stared up with big blue eyes while the other two seemed too preoccupied with tormenting one another to pay attention. The littlest one was asleep in Rosie's arms.

The craziest thing was that Maya remembered reading that Sam and Rosie were going to eventually have a total of thirteen children. Apparently she and Legolas weren't the only busy ones.

_'And it's always the quiet ones,' _she thought with amusement, looking to Sam.

"Getting them ready was an adventure in and of itself, but that's to be expected with large families," Rosie said with a small laugh, "I am Rose, but most call me Rosie."

"It's a pleasure," Maya said and her gaze fell on the adorable little one in his mother's arms, "And who's this?"

Rosie looked down at her baby lovingly, "This is little Merry," she said before turning to the other children, "The one near Sam is Elanor and the other two are Frodo and Rose."

Maya clasped her hands together. "They're so adorable," she squeaked. And they were, especially the littlest one. Four little masses of curly blonde hair with wide, curious eyes and all less than three feet tall; it was far too much cuteness to handle.

Legolas shook his head, knowing well enough what his wife was thinking.

"Let's have the first one and then we can think of having more," he teased.

Maya swatted at him and he dodged her effortlessly, chuckling at her small scowl. Ignoring his attempts to make fun of her, she turned to little Elanor who continue to regard her with wide eyes; she could not have been more than five years old.

"Hi there."

"Hello," the child said timidly, before burying her face in Sam's leg.

"Come on Ellie," reassured Sam, "Maya's not going to hurt you."

Maya smiled at the hobbit before kneeling in front of the little one, "I was playing chess before and your uncle Merry was really bad at it, so I'm afraid I don't have anyone to play with me anymore. Would you like to play?"

Elanor slowly peeked from behind her father and she thought for a moment before finally deciding that she would like to play. Whoever this strange woman was, she seemed nice enough. She nodded and Sam felt her grip loosen from around his leg.

"I heard that! I still say you cheated!" pouted Merry, "I would like a re-match."

This seemed to amuse the child because soon her face broke into a small smile.

"Come on," Maya held out her hand and winked, "We can beat your uncle together."

Legolas watched as his wife walked hand in hand with little Elanor towards the table. She was going to be a loving, doting mother to their son when he was born, he could already see it in the way she interacted with Sam's daughter.

**... ...**

Over the next few days, the hobbits made themselves at home in the caves of Eryn Lasgalen and Sam's little children spent their days playing and tormenting Mithrin by pulling on his tail and ears.

'_That wolf is a saint,'_ Maya thought one day as she watched three little hobbits jumping all over her pet, but Mithrin understood that they were only children and that they were trying to play and so he didn't mind too much.

The days before the wedding held more than simply hobbit mischief as many of the wedding guests from throughout the realm began to arrive; among them were Tauriel and Veryan with their twin daughters and many of the dwarves from Erebor and the Glittering Caves.

The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn made their first visit to Thranduil's realm since the destruction of Dol Guldur and they were pleased to see how the forest had begun to heal itself. Maya had been slightly intimidated when she met them, unable to get the part where Galadriel went all psycho in the Fellowship of the Ring out of her head. Truthfully that would be enough to scare anyone and even Frodo had confided in Maya that he'd been terrified in that instant. While the introductions were made, Lord Celeborn remained relatively quiet while the Lady did much of the talking and it became quite clear who wore the pants in _that _relationship.

Not long after the arrival of the Lady and the Lord of the Golden Wood, King Éomer of Rohan traversed the borders of Eryn Lasgalen with a large escort of his Rohirrim and the daughter of a nobleman at his court. Her name was Willa and she had beautiful, flowing hair the colour of copper; she seemed quiet at first but there was no doubt that she was outspoken from the way that she told the King exactly what she thought. Her boldness seemed to please Éomer and Éowyn said that it would not be long before her brother asked Willa for her hand in marriage. Maya recognized the face of a man in love when he gazed at Willa and it reminded her of the way she looked at Legolas.

Three days before the ceremony, Arwen, Aragorn and Lord Elrond arrived and Elladan and Elrohir rushed to greet their family. Maya was ecstatic to see Arwen and the two women embraced like long lost friends. She was ashamed to say that a few tears had also been shed on her end but she could always blame it on the pregnancy.

Her friend was slightly appalled when she heard about Maya and Éowyn's adventure from the run-in with the trolls to the run-in at the pond with her troll brothers. The saddest part of all was that Elrond didn't seem one bit surprised that his sons would do such a thing. Instead, he simply shook his head and muttered something about how his real sons must have been switched at birth and that ever since he'd been raising a pair of goblins.

As the day of the ceremony drew nearer, Thranduil's halls were bustling with activity. Servants, messengers, guards and cooks flooded the corridors, running to and fro to ensure that everything was going to be perfect for the nuptials themselves and for the feast that would take place afterwards.

Thranduil looked about his halls amid a cacophony of sounds and voices with elves, dwarves, men and hobbits bumping into each other at every turn and he shook his head in disbelief.

"_I was not aware that I was going to be housing every creature in Arda_," he said to Legolas, who stood beside him watching the busy scene unfold, "_I do not remember the preparations for my own nuptials being so…_"

"_Chaotic?_" offered the Prince, "_I seem to recall that you disliked the dwarves up until very recently, nor do I imagine that you invited the Kings of men or the hobbits to your ceremony_."

Thranduil gave his son a look and having completely missed the point, he clarified: "_I still dislike the dwarves._"

As Maya attempted to make her way through the corridors, she was forced to duck, dodge and come to abrupt stops as people moved passed her. Just when she thought she'd reached the safety of the throne room where Thranduil and Legolas were leisurely conversing, Mithrin came running around her followed by three mischievous little hobbits, nearly knocking her over as they attempted to grab his tail. Apparently the wolf decided that he too had finally had enough as he stared up at her with large pleading eyes.

"Alright guys," she tried, "Mithrin's tired now. How about we play outside just the four of us?"

They were about to protest but Rosie soon came running in after them and not a moment too soon.

"There you are!" she said to them, shooting Maya a grateful look, "Thank you so much. Sam and I have been looking everywhere for them. It's time for their naps; their little brother is already asleep."

Maya looked over at Mithrin who'd collapsed in the middle of the floor with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he panted, and she laughed. "I think it's time for his too."

She knelt down before the three little children and smiled, "We can play with him when you've all had your naps. Do we have a deal?"

They nodded their little heads and Maya watched as Rosie walked them out of the throne room, stopping to mouth another 'thank you' before leading her little monsters off to bed.

'_If you think four are a handful, just wait till you have all thirteen of them.'_ She thought, exhaling the deep breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding in.

As she made her way towards her husband and father-in-law, Maya silently prayed for her son to be more sedate. She wasn't ready to deal with gremlins just yet.

"_This is madness_," said Thranduil in utter disbelief as he watched the frenzied activities around them.

Legolas smirked as his father brought his hand to his forehead, "_You do realize that the ceremony was your idea…_"

Thranduil simply glared, "_Do not remind me_."

**... ...**

By late afternoon, the sun was filtering in through the windows of Maya's bedchamber, bathing her face in gold hues as Arwen, Éowyn and Belwen helped her with her dress. The day of the ceremony had finally arrived and she and Legolas were going to be officially joined at sunset in front of the Kingdom under the branches of an ancient oak.

"Hold still," ordered Belwen as she fastened the back of Maya's dress. She was too nervous to argue with the elleth now and so she held perfectly still as she silently prayed that all went smoothly and she didn't trip on her way to that tree – the train of her gown was beautiful but it could prove treacherous at times like these.

When Belwen was finished, Arwen and Éowyn set about styling her hair deciding to leave it flowing down her back with but a few pieces of hair at the top of her head loosely pulled away from her face and pinned intricately. The blonde of her hair shone beneath the rays of the sun as it reflected off the string of small decorative pearls that Arwen had deftly managed to weave in.

Maya winced as Éowyn brushed out the knots in her hair and when they were finally done, she nearly did a double-take as she saw herself in the mirror.

The person starring back at her was a far cry from what she'd looked like when she first arrived in Middle Earth and it was almost difficult to believe that this person was her. Her hair was longer now; subtly wavy as most of it fell over her shoulders almost reaching the small of her back and her wedding gown was made of sparkling silver silks with long streaming sleeves. The bodice was accented with a small silver belt at the waist and the train pooled on the floor around her like the flowing waters of a river.

Maya was speechless and she had to fight not to shed tears. Instead, she swallowed them and turned to Belwen who stood proudly beside her.

"You did a wonderful job," she managed, "It's so stunning that I almost feel like I shouldn't even be wearing it."

"You look wonderful in it," said the elleth and as Maya gave her a small smile, a look of mutual respect passed between the two of them.

She turned to the mirror again and admired her friends' handiwork with her hair, "It's just like I pictured it," she whispered happily.

Arwen simply smiled but Éowyn took off to find something on the dresser.

"We are just missing one thing."

She came back with a small mithril circlet and gently placed it on Maya's head, the precious metal coming to rest over her brow. Though it was light, the circlet felt heavy with responsibility and duty that came with the title she would soon inherit. Maya hoped she was ready for this.

The Shield Maiden stood back to admire as the small green gems in the circlet brought out the colour in Maya's eyes. Arwen came up behind her friend and placed her hands on Maya's shoulders, smiling.

"Now you look like a Princess."

**... ...**

The guests gathered in the grove as the sun began its slow descent in the sky, the leaves of the great oak turning to gold as they bathed in the gradually dimming rays. Beneath the glistening branches of the tree, Gandalf stood before the gathering, draped in long white robes that were marked in silver. It was customary for the father of the bridegroom and the mother of the bride to stand beneath the tree awaiting the couple who wished to be married and so Arwen, having agreed to speak the blessings of the Valar for Maya, stood to Gandalf's right while Thranduil stood to his left.

As the guests settled down, the wizard looked up into the sky watching the sun. He gave the ElvenKing a look and Thranduil nodded. The time had finally come.

"We gather in this sacred grove," the wizard began in a clear voice, "To celebrate the joining of two beloved friends."

He paused and allowed the wind to carry his words. "Let they who seek this blessed union come forward under the loving branches of this great oak."

Maya felt she couldn't breathe as she spotted Legolas coming towards her beyond the grove. As their eyes met, she smiled timidly. He was beautiful in his silvery blue robes that brought out the colour of his eyes and for the first time she saw him wearing his own mithril circlet. Unable to suppress his smile, the Prince beheld the beauty of his bride, dressed in long silver silks and wearing the circlet that had once belonged to his mother.

"You look beautiful," he said softly when he finally reached her.

Maya blushed, "Was it worth all the secrecy?"

Legolas nodded, his eyes deepening, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He would have to wait until they were alone to kiss her like this again and he wasn't certain when that opportunity would arise. Maya eagerly returned his kiss, butterflies fluttering in her chest.

As he heard Gandalf's summons, Legolas gently pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" said Maya, thinking back to that first time she saw him frightened and vulnerable in her living room.

"We have and I would not change any of it for the world."

They held each other for a moment, smiling at all of the fond memories that had brought them here, to this moment and to this grove.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready."

They joined hands and slowly began to walk towards the grove. Maya squeezed his hand for comfort when the tree came into view and she was awed by the sheer beauty of the place and the spectacular amount of people who'd come to see them wed. Legolas gazed fondly at his wife as they made their way to the base of the tree where Arwen, Thranduil and the wizard stood waiting for them; he found the slight blush in her cheeks endearing.

Gandalf welcomed them as they reached their destination and smiled.

"May the blessings of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar shine down on you this day, my friends."

Maya now stood to one side beside Arwen, while Legolas stood across from her, next to his father. The Prince took one of her hands and Maya's heart began to thump faster and faster as it finally hit her that everyone was watching them.

The wizard took a piece of silk and gently bound their hands together before nodding to Arwen.

Giving Maya a reassuring smile, she stepped forward. "May Varda Star-kindler hear Maya and Legolas' calls, and may Eru the father of All bless them."

"May Manwë Lord of Wind watch over Legolas and Maya," said Thranduil, when it was his turn to call upon the Valar, "And may Eru the father of All bless them."

The wizard brought two matching gold rings that the Prince had given him before the ceremony from the small altar at the base of the tree, handing the larger one to Maya and the smaller one to Legolas.

"Life is a never-ending circle," he said to them, "And now these circles will bind you and serve as symbols of lives lived in never-ending love."

Legolas glided his grandmother's ring on the forefinger of his bride's right hand and Maya did the same with Oropher's ring. She looked into his eyes and suddenly it was just the two of them; everyone else had disappeared. The Prince smiled and she rewarded him with a smile of her own.

Now that they had something tangible to prove it, their marriage was legitimate in the eyes of the entire realm and with it Maya formally inherited her new title.

"I give you the Prince and the Princess of Eryn Lasgalen," Gandalf addressed the guests, "May the years of their lives together be blessed."

Maya smiled as Legolas pulled her in for a sweet kiss and the wizard unbound their hands, offering the piece of silk that had joined them. As they walked together to stand before the gathering, a great amount of cheering was heard and as she looked down at their joined hands, golden rings glistening with the last rays of the sun, Maya truly felt as though this were one of the happiest moments of her life.

**... ...**

After the ceremony, the guests made their way to the Great Hall for a feast in honour of the newlyweds. Several extended wooden tables were installed parallel to each other with Maya and Legolas sitting at the head of the longest one.

Before the food was served, Aragorn stood from his seat and raised his wine glass.

"But five years ago, you would speak to Gimli and I of finding love and raising a family as the very future of Arda lay at peril," he said to Legolas, "I am blessed to call you one of my dearest friends, and the knowledge that you have met your match and have begun to grow your little family brings us all great joy. You both deserve all of the happiness in the world."

"To Maya and Legolas!" growled Gimli, raising his glass to meet Aragorn's and the rest of the room followed suit.

"Now let us eat," added the dwarf and those who knew him best laughed while Thranduil rolled his eyes, feigning irritation.

When the guests had eaten their fill, the bard began to sing but it wasn't long before the dwarves decided to take matters into their own hands and drown him out with songs of their own in an effort to liven up the festivities.

Maya watched with amusement as Rosie dragged a reluctant Sam from his chair for a dance and Elladan and Elrohir tried their hand at flirting with the other ellith who stood off on the sidelines.

"The sly thing," Arwen said as she observed Elladan trying to smooth talk one of the younger ellith, "She cannot be more than fifty years of age! Barely out of her childhood."

The elleth allowed him to lead her for a dance, blushing furiously and looking extremely pleased when he flattered her with complements.

Maya smirked. "She doesn't seem to mind."

Arwen simply rolled her eyes, "Of course not. She is barely of age, and the attention of an older elf is certainly exciting for her but he should know better than to give her false hope," she said, "One day my brother will meet an elleth that he cares for and he will see that flattery alone will not help him win the day."

Maya snorted in response. Elladan and Elrohir maturing enough to seriously court an elleth? Fat chance.

The atmosphere continued to be buoyant and lively as the guests danced, sang and drank their fill of wine and ale. After stealing a dance from his wife, Legolas became engaged in another kill-count debate with Gimli, who by this point was already half in the bag. Merry and Pippin were entertaining their young nieces and nephews with stories as Rosie and Sam spent some much needed time together.

At the other end of the room, Éomer and Willa were making conversation and sneaking longing glances at one another. Maya nearly squealed with excitement as in a moment of boldness, the King of Rohan placed a small kiss on Willa's lips and she rewarded him with the smile of a woman in love.

As she scanned the room, Maya noticed that Frodo sat alone at one of the tables, looking dazed and watching the festivities from afar. Her heart went out to him as she realized how hard it was for him to enjoy these moments anymore; the war of the ring had left a permanent mark on him and it didn't look like it was ever going to go away. Sailing to Valinor would reduce it to a dull ache but the scar would always be there.

"Can I join you?" she asked and the hobbit looked up at her, almost startled as he came out of his reverie.

He slowly nodded and Maya sat down next to him. She knew that he didn't want to talk about it and she wouldn't press him but she hoped nonetheless that merely her presence would be of some comfort to him.

Somewhere across the room, she heard Gimli roaring about how bows were the weapons of cowards because they never involved actual contact with the enemy, and she suddenly burst into laughter.

Frodo gave her a curious look before her contagious fit pulled him into some hysterics of his own as Gimli and Legolas' arguing resonated through the room.

"You wanna dance?" she asked, when she'd calmed herself.

This time he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun and way better than sitting here while everyone else has a good time."

"I do not really dance," the hobbit admitted, smiling regrettably.

Maya grinned, "Neither do I so we can be bad dancers together. What do you say?"

"I would be honoured," Frodo said finally.

As they walked together towards the rest of the dancing guests, Maya remembered that hobbits didn't wear shoes and she secretly hoped that Frodo's feet were resistant enough to being accidentally crushed.

When the drinking and dancing began to slow down and some of the guests started to turn in for the night, Maya decided it was time to find Legolas. She wanted to go to that Fire Circle before the night was up and she'd promised Merry and Pippin that they could tag along.

After asking her a dozen times if she was certain that she wanted to go and stressing that they were under no obligation to attend, the Prince finally conceded. Of course, Elladan and Elrohir were not about to miss an opportunity for some more merry-making, especially not when it came to the legendary Fire Circles of the woodland realm.

"You're not going anywhere without us," they'd said and the party of six set out into the heart of the forest.

"Why isn't Gimli coming?" Maya asked as they walked through the brush, "He's always up for a party."

"The dwarves are all out cold," Elrohir said, "Found one of them asleep on Thranduil's throne. Let us just say that the King was none too pleased with that one. Poor bugger might very well wake up in the dungeons tomorrow morn."

Soon they came to a clearing with a giant bonfire in the centre and Maya's eyes widened at the sheer size of it. The flames almost appeared to be out of control, but none of the elves dancing around the pit seemed to be concerned as they passed around bottles of Miruvor and Dorwinion wine.

Loud shouts and singing rang through the woods and Elladan chuckled as he spotted one of the elves chasing an elleth. He picked her up and she erupted into a fit of drunken laughter.

"He's got the right idea," Elrohir said, smirking, "Excuse us."

The hobbits simply stared in awe before disappearing after the twins to indulge in some of the Elvish spirits that were being passed around the fire.

Legolas gave Maya a look of uncertainty, "Are you certain?"

She laughed and took his hand, pulling him out of the trees and into the clearing, "Come on. I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, it's tradition."

The prince wasn't overly anxious, the first time he'd attended a Fire Circle had also been his last time, but never the less he allowed her to lead him towards the bonfire. When the other elves realized that the newlyweds had finally joined them, they erupted into loud cheers and the festivities resumed with a greater rowdiness than before.

Throughout the rest of the night, Maya had to refuse various attempts to serve her alcohol but she encouraged Legolas to have a few drinks. Just because she was pregnant, it didn't mean that he also had to abstain. Merry and Pippin certainly weren't and soon enough they were joining the elves in a dance around the camp fire.

"Remember the last time you were here?" Elrohir teased as he and his brother came to sit down on one of the logs beside Legolas.

The Prince blushed. "I'd rather not," he said wryly.

Maya clasped her hands together, "Aw. Is this about that almost kiss?"

Legolas groaned, "Yes and I'd managed to suppress the memory until these buffoons brought it up again," he said gesturing to the twins, "It was not my finest hour."

His wife looked up at him as the flames of the fire danced in her sparkling green eyes. "I think it's sweet that you were so shy."

Maya grabbed him by the collar of his robe and brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"There," she said, her lips turning up in a smile, "Now you can't say you were never kissed at a Fire Circle-"

Legolas' lips were quick to recapture hers, cutting of the last few words of her sentence. Maya responded by deepening the kiss almost immediately as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips moved together.

The Prince wasn't certain if it was the wine or simply the feel of Maya so near to him, but he was intoxicated and he placed his hand on the small of her back to pull her flush against him.

The twins exchanged amused looks as their friends remained completely enthralled with one another and decided it was best to venture off in search of some more wine.

When they finally pulled away, Maya's chest fluttered with butterflies as she saw the desire in Legolas' eyes.

"Will they notice if we go?" she asked, looking around the clearing.

Legolas shook his head and stood up from the log, holding out his hand to her. "We will not be missed."

Maya took hold of his hand and together they ran through the woods like secret lovers, stopping only when the sounds of merry-making were heard far off in the distance.

At the moment, she had no idea where they were but she didn't care. The full moon shone down on them, providing some minimal reprieve from the blackness of the night. She felt his eyes on her and moments later, Legolas' lips found hers in the dark.

He was gentle and loving but demanding and Maya responded in kind, her lips moving over his. He guided her backwards and she gasped as she felt herself being pressed up against a tree, but the surprise didn't last long and she pulled Legolas closer to her.

As they kissed, neither noticed the small white light that began to gradually illuminate the forest around them. Legolas suddenly felt a change in the winds as a small breeze caressed his cheek and he reluctantly pulled away from Maya. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked. The confusion didn't last long as she realized that a bright white light had attracted his attention. He seemed concerned and this was enough to worry her that something was wrong.

The Prince said some colourful words in dwarfish when he reached behind him, feeling for his knives, and realized that he'd left his father's halls unarmed. Whatever the light was, it was getting closer and the only thing he could do was put himself in front of his wife and hope to shield her as best he could.

"You do not have to fear me, Legolas Thranduilion," came a soothing voice that Maya instantly recognized.

A woman cloaked in grey emerged from the trees, surrounded by an aura of silvery white light and the look on Legolas' face became one of utter confusion.

"Estë," whispered Maya.

The Vala approached, her lips turning up in a slow smile. "At last we meet, young Prince," she said to Legolas.

The elf stood there speechless, mouth agape as he attempted to process that one of the Valar truly stood before him.

"This is no dream," reassured Estë, "I've been watching over Maya since the night you were wed and tonight I come bearing news."

The Prince continued to look from his wife to the deity that stood before them before finally finding his voice.

"What sort of news?" was all he could muster.

"A belated wedding gift, if you will," the Vala said mysteriously.

A small rustling was heard in the trees and Mithrin slowly appeared out of the brush to sit at Estë's side. She knelt down and scratched the wolf behind the ears and that was when it dawned on Maya.

"Did you send Mithrin to us?"

Estë nodded slowly, "I did. You were meant to have him, Maya, and he has been my eyes and ears in ensuring your safety since the moment you saw him in the market."

"Is he immortal?" Maya asked, looking to Mithrin as his grey, glowing eyes met hers.

The Vala nodded, "He is. The Valar have sent him to be your protector and that of your family for all eternity, which brings me to the reason for my visit."

Maya reached beside her for Legolas' hand and laced their fingers together.

"The Valar have decided that in light of your sacrifice for love," Estë said, "They would grant you a blessing. Varda, Queen of the Stars, and Manwë, Lord of Wind, were moved by your tale."

She paused a moment before continuing. "You have been given the choice of an immortal life, a blessing that is not often bestowed upon mortal beings."

"You mean-" Maya's heart did summersaults as she heard the words. She could hardly believe that she was hearing them at all.

The Vala nodded, "I brought your case before the other Valar and they all agreed that you were most deserving of this gift."

Tears were now flowing down Maya's cheeks. She felt Legolas squeezing her hand and she realized that his eyes were moist. They were both overwhelmed by the sudden rush of emotion as they realized that forever was theirs.

Choking back a sob, she threw her arms around his neck and Legolas pulled her as close to him as he could, making no effort to stop his own tears as they fell down his cheeks.

As they held each other, Estë simply smiled. Satisfied that for the time being her work was done, she vanished beyond the trees and the bright light disappeared along with her, leaving the couple alone in the woods with Mithrin to watch over them.

Legolas slowly pulled away from Maya, cupping her face with both hands.

"I love you." he said it with such emotion that she began to cry all over again.

He wiped away at her tears with his thumb and she reached up to trace his face, her hand becoming moist as she moved it over his cheek. Their prayers had been answered and now not even death could tear them apart.

"I told you that we wouldn't have to say goodbye," he whispered, unable to stop a fresh onslaught of tears.

"It's always been you, Legolas" she said softly as she looked into his blue eyes. "It always will be."

With that he kissed her with a fierceness that took her breath away and she returned his intensity, never wanting to let go. The best part was, now they didn't have to.

**... ...**

**A/N:** Bet you weren't expecting that for an ending ;) I'm really proud of this chapter and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you all liked it.

Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm really anxious to hear from all of you!

Also check out these really awesome stories: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **A big thank you to my reviewers **ricochette, Uchiha no Kaori, Blood-in-Poison, LegolasGreenleafLove, sparklesaremylife, Alexandra, Fellowship of Avengers, vanialex, Morwen80, soulsistersinaslan, Poison1234, shophiescastle, bntjammer, petkt, RowanRamirez, wolffriendinus, horseyyay, BabyPheonixPrime, Larisya, Brigid the Fae **and **KD Skywalker.**

I hope you all enjoy this one :)

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 33**

The months following the wedding ceremony were fairly quiet, almost too quiet for Legolas' liking. The elves of the Woodland Realm were growing restless waiting for an attack that never came. The forest guard had seen little scouting parties coming through the woods here and there but it was not the onslaught of Easterlings and orcs that Thranduil had predicted.

They were holding back. But why?

"The whole thing is unsettling," Legolas said gravely as he pulled on his boots, "I fear that they are planning something that we cannot begin to fathom."

Maya gave him a sympathetic look from the bed. "I feel it too."

It was like what Gandalf had said before the battle at the Pelennor fields; 'this is the calm before the storm' but what storm they were going to be faced with, she wasn't certain. No one was and that was probably the most frightening notion of all.

"You know, some of the greatest battles in history – at least on earth – were fought for the stupidest reasons," she added, trying for comic relief, "Like the ten month battle between the British and some natives of New Zealand over the chopping of a flagpole."

"A flagpole?" Legolas gave her an incredulous look.

Maya nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yep. In 1840, the British came to this small native town and put up a wood flagpole with the Union Jack on it – that's the British flag – and the natives chopped it down. Then the British put up another one and that too was chopped down only to be replaced by a third. That was chopped down too and finally the British decided to put up a metal pole with an armed guard around it... then there was a war after the natives rained hell down on all the English settlers."

The elf gave her an odd look, "All that, over a flagpole?"

She nodded, "Idiocy at its finest. When I first heard the story in one of my classes, I kind of pictured this whole erecting of the flag and chopping it down business taking place over one lunch break..." Maya trailed off.

Legolas gave her an amused look and she smiled sheepishly. It seemed she missed National Geographic more than she thought; writing articles about things of the past had been her life.

"Sorry..." she bit her lip and blushed, "I didn't mean to bring out the super nerd. I kind of ramble on about this stuff and I guess the whole point of this particular anecdote was to say that the Balchoth are starting yet another stupid war."

She watched as Legolas walked over to her side of the bed and knelt before her. "I happen to think you are cute when you 'ramble on'."

Maya tilted her head, "Since when do you say 'cute'?"

"Since you made it impossible to keep from kissing you," he said claiming her lips.

Maya pulled him to her and before she knew it, they were lying side by side on the bed and all of her previous thoughts melted away. All she could think about right now was how good he tasted or how tantalizing his hand was as it gripped her hip and glided up the side of her body.

She groaned in frustration when her attempts to press herself against him were rendered impossible by her massive baby bump. In the eight month of her pregnancy, they were constantly having to find ways around her colossal belly and if Maya were being honest, as much as she loved being able to feel the baby kicking or the way Legolas spoke to her middle sometimes just in case the baby could hear, she was anxious to have the kid. If she did carry for a full year, she didn't know how she was going to be able to do it or how much bigger she would get.

"This isn't working," she whined, breaking the kiss. Legolas simply laughed and brushed her hair from her face.

"It's not funny either! My hormones are all over the place and all I want is to pin you to the bed but then when we try to have sex, my bump gets in the way," she huffed.

The Prince smirked and kissed her nose, "Perhaps it is just as well...I am going to be late again."

For the last few weeks, he'd shown up to camp late and though he'd been able to shrug it off the first couple of times, the other members of the guard quickly caught on to what the real reason was.

"We need to think of a name for this little guy," said Maya, hoping to stall him, "We haven't even discussed it. You've been so busy."

Legolas smiled sadly, he felt terrible. They hadn't been able to share more than mornings together and they still had so much to prepare for the arrival of their son. What should have been some happy months for him and his wife were consumed with meetings, patrols and strategy planning. The fact that the Balchoth hadn't made a definitive move yet was a large reason for this; no one knew what to expect and so they were preparing for the worst.

"Tonight we will, I promise. We will sit here and discuss it until we find one that we like..."

Maya sighed in resignation. "Fine." There was no point in arguing. This was a fight she knew she would lose; these days, she always did.

She rolled off the bed and walked to the dresser to brush her hair, "When are we going to go home? I was kind of hoping that we would be settled in the colony by now, that we'd have the baby's room ready and all of that..."

Legolas came up behind her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"I'm not trying to sound like a pain..." she said and he could see the pain in her eyes through the mirror, "I know you're doing your best. But Ithilien is his home, as it is ours and that's where I want to raise him. It's safe there."

The Prince ran his hand through his hair, "Maya..."

He knew she was right for he too wanted to raise their family in the colony. The Easterlings wouldn't go near Ithilien - it was under the protection of the King of Gondor and that was one wrath they did not dare incur. Ithilien was also their home and he missed it dearly.

Maya wound her arms around his neck and gently kissed him before looking up into his eyes.

"I just think we've given so much to the Kingdom and we haven't taken anything for ourselves. I'm afraid that if we keep doing that, there won't be anything left."

She knew this was the territory that came with being part of the royal family. The way the circlet hung heavily over her brow when she wore it was a stark reminder of this, as was the fact that their duties as Prince and Princess of the Woodland Realm often came before their needs. She was proud of Legolas, he was the bravest and the most honourable man she'd ever known but sometimes she yearned for the simple days when they used to watch Two and a Half Men together on her couch or when they would go out for dinner with Jen and Justin. It all seemed like ages ago now.

Never in a million years would she have chosen differently and the fact that they would be together until the end of time was a gift she would treasure for the rest of her days. But the boredom and the solitude she experienced day in and day out made her miss New York, her friends, her job...

At least if they were in Ithilien, she would be busy setting up the baby's room and she had Éowyn and Arwen to keep her company; they too had eventually gone home after the festivities and she had remained here.

Legolas cupped her cheek and moved his thumb over her smooth skin, "I promise, this will all be over soon. When he is born, we will journey back to Ithilien and I will manage everything to best of my abilities. I'm sorry that this has been difficult..."

Maya gave him a small smile. "No matter how hard this is, I'm proud of you," she said, "Now go. They're waiting for you."

"I love you," he softly kissed her lips, and moved a gentle hand over her belly before grabbing his bow.

"I love you too," Maya said as she watched him walk out of their bedroom.

**... ...**

"I'm home, finally," Justin said as he came through the door of their apartment with bags of groceries, "It's a mess out there."

"I was starting to wonder," Jen said as she came to help him with the bags, bringing a couple of them over to the kitchen, "How was work?"

Justin walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, which he brought over to the couch. "It was pretty crazy for a couple of hours this morning. Someone hacked into our server so I had to hack my way back in because they changed the password, then I had to reboot the system and set up all of these security measures. It could have been a real disaster because of all the client information we keep on there but as far as I know, the hacker didn't have time to gain access to anything important."

When she was finished putting away the groceries, Jen grabbed a beer of her own and slumped down on the couch next to her husband.

"Well my boss was in a crappy mood so everyone else at the office got the brunt of it," she said taking a sip.

Justin smiled sympathetically at his wife, "Looks like we both had a pretty bad day."

Over on the coffee table sat a picture frame with a shot of Jen and Justin at their wedding with Legolas and Maya. It was one of the last pictures they'd taken together as a group and no matter how sad it made Jen to see it, she always insisted that it belonged right there.

The day after she'd gone lingerie shopping with Maya, Jen called to see how 'Operation: Seduction' went but there had been no answer at the apartment nor on her friend's cellphone. After several days, she and Justin still hadn't heard from their friends and had decided to pay a visit to the apartment.

They found the door unlocked, which was highly unusual because Maya never left without locking the door. The apartment was in shambles; paper flying everywhere, furniture turned over and a copy of Time Magazine opened on the floor to an article about Occupy Wall Street. Maya and Legolas had disappeared without a trace and that was when Jen and Justin realized that they must have gone to Middle Earth.

It was only after Maya's mother confirmed that they'd been visited by some kind of deity from Middle Earth one night that Jen was truly satisfied that their friends were safe and happy. Though that reassurance would certainly not make dealing with it any easier; the police were called to investigate the disappearance and due to the state of Maya's apartment they'd suspected foul play. They eventually concluded that it was a kidnapping but Jen, Justin and Maya's parents all knew the truth and this was a case that the NYPD would never solve.

Justin observed his wife as she glanced at the photograph on the coffee table.

"You miss her," he said softly.

Jen nodded, "So much. It hasn't been the same without them here. I keep hoping that this is just a bad dream and eventually I'm going to wake up, but I never do."

Justin wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close, "I miss them too. Sometimes I wish that we could have just gone with them. It would beat the hell out of what we're doing now."

"Trust me, if there were a way at this point, I'd do it without hesitation," replied Jen.

Justin reached for the remote control and began to flip through the channels. They sat there for quite some time, saying nothing and not even really paying attention to what was playing on TV. Justin knew that this had been hard on his wife; she wanted desperately to accept that this was Maya's destiny but somehow she just couldn't.

What a journey they'd been through, befriending Legolas and setting him up with Professor Bernstein so that ultimately he could go home and take Maya with him... this was the kind of stuff that never happened to regular people like them and yet, it did.

_'Gotta feel bad for Bernstein in all this,'_ he thought_, 'Poor guy was right and he'll never be able to prove it.'_

He focused on the TV, watching as the tenth Doctor piloted the Tardis and it entered the space time vortex. That was when a brilliant idea hit him.

"What if there was?" he asked suddenly.

Jen gave him an odd look, "What if there was what?"

"A way to get to Middle Earth. Like what if there was a real chance for us to go, would you actually pack up and go?"

His wife furrowed her eyebrows, "Yea...but there isn't," she said, "Legolas and Maya took the stone with them when they went back. That was the only portal."

"Not exactly...Maya told us about the mithril dagger that Professor Bernstein has in his office, the one he found that launched his original research. He said it was proof that someone had previously crossed into this world, but what if the dagger itself was the portal?"

Justin was very animated now as he spoke and Jen was starring at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"I think these video games and all those episodes of Doctor Who are getting to you," she stated, putting her hand over his forehead, "You're not running a fever..."

"I'm not kidding, Jen," he said pushing her hand away, "This guy could help us. If there is any way to get us to Middle Earth, he will know how and I'm sure that the key lies with that dagger. I'm serious baby, if you want to see Maya he might be able to make it happen."

Jen pursed her lips and got up from the couch to pace the room. Justin watched as she walked back and forth, seemingly deep in thought.

"So you really think this guy could do that?" she asked after several moments.

Justin took a sip of his beer and rested the bottle on the table. "I do. If anyone can, it's him and if this is what we want, it's worth a shot, right?"

Jen nodded and continued to pace nervously. "It is what I want. So what are we waiting for? Let's go find this Weinstein guy."

"Bernstein."

"Whatever. Let's go, I'm ready to do this," Jen said with determination.

"Sweetheart, you do know that they don't have curling irons or blowdryers or even eyeliner in Middle Earth right?"

Jen narrowed her eyes, "First of all, I use a straightener. Second of all, I know they don't have electricity over there," she said, adding: "You do know that they don't have Xbox over there, right?"

Justin snorted at her little quip, "Please, going to Middle Earth will be like living _inside_ a video game, I think I'll do fine without the Xbox."

"So it's settled then, we're actually doing this," Jen said, unable to believe that this was happening, "We'll find Weinstein and get this show on the road."

"Umm...actually it's Bernstein," Justin said with a smirk, knowing his correction would annoy her.

Jen glared, but deep down she was trying to suppress a smile. That little lopsided grin of his was adorable.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Justin asked on a more serious note, "Once we leave, we can't come back."

Jen nodded, "I don't know what Middle Earth will hold for us, but I feel like I don't belong here anymore. I think it's a sign that I'm ready to leave this all behind and take the leap."

With that, Justin moved from his seat on the couch to throw on the first coat he saw.

"Well as Bilbo Baggins would say: 'it's dangerous business, Jennifer, going out your door. You step out onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to," he teased.

Jen smacked him playfully in the arm, muttering something about him being a big nerd, and Justin simply grinned. Yes, he was a nerd and darn proud of it too.

Moments later, they were headed out the door, but not before Jen had grabbed the picture frame from the coffee table.

**... ...**

Maya threw a stick for Mithrin to fetch and watched as the wolf bounded off after it, his bushy tail disappearing beyond the hedges.

She slowly made her way to one of the many benches in the garden and sighed. There were only so many days she could spend cooped up in the library or playing outside with Mithrin and she was starting to get restless. Legolas had told her not to leave the halls unescorted and she'd obeyed him even though she wanted so badly to venture beyond the confines of these walls.

Initially she hadn't wanted to leave, afraid that she might run into spiders or other foul creatures, but now not even the thought of encountering these things was enough to deter her; she was bored and she needed a distraction.

Mithrin came running back through the bushes and sat dutifully at her feet, looking up at Maya with his large grey eyes.

"I want to go into the forest," she said to him, knowing that he understood her.

The wolf whimpered slightly as if to object but she shook her head.

"I can't do this anymore Mithrin, Legolas is out saving the world again and I'm here bored out of my mind. I promise we won't go far, I just...I have to get out of here."

Mithrin nudged her hand before resting his head on her lap. He could hear the soft beating of the baby's heart as he pressed his ears close to her belly.

Maya looked down as he cuddled against her and she knew he was trying to stall her. He didn't approve of this little escapade and somewhere deep inside her, she thought this might not be the smartest of ideas but at this point, there were only so many sticks she could throw.

"I know you're worried," she said to him and Mithrin looked up to meet her gaze, "But I promise we won't be gone long. I just need some unfamiliarity, something different from my day to day routine."

Mithrin took his head from her lap and moved his ears back in submission. She was his charge and he would follow her to the ends of the earth, even if he was less than enthusiastic about her little adventures.

With an encouraging smile, she called her pet to her and they exited the gardens together. As they walked through the hallways – for her it was more like waddling these days - the sound of her footsteps resounded off the cavern walls; clearly becoming immortal hadn't improved her ability to move around silently. Nope, she still sounded like a herd of wildebeest and Legolas often joked that he knew exactly where she was because of how loudly she walked.

Spending her days alone meant she had plenty of time to explore. Several months ago, she'd found a narrow passage leading from the kitchens down to a series of tunnels below the caves and Maya had followed a new one each day until she exhausted their secrets. One of those tunnels led outside Thranduil's halls into the forest by the Enchanted River and this was going to be her ticket out.

Maya grabbed one of the torches on the wall as she made her way to the kitchens. She waited for the cook to leave in search of some herbs in the pantry down the hall and made her move, walking with haste passed the counters and cabinets towards a small wooden door on the back wall.

The hinges of the door screeched as it slowly swung open and she winced, hoping the sound hadn't alerted anyone to her presence.

Mithrin stood rooted in place with an air of uncertainty in his calm, beautiful features.

"Come on," she urged. Dutifully he followed her into the tunnel and Maya closed the door behind them.

It was a tight fit and Maya remembered being slightly thinner last time she used it. She didn't have a massive wolf trailing behind her last time either, but it would just have to do.

The tunnel was dank, sending a chill through her body and even with the torch Maya could barely see two feet in front of her. Behind her she heard the pitter patter of Mithrin's paws on the stone and his heavy panting as he too struggled to breathe through the moisture.

After what seemed like ages, they finally reached an intersection which broke the path into four directions. The one on the far left was the way out and she remembered reading in one of the old books in the library that it had been built as an escape route in the event of a siege. She thought that she was probably the first in centuries to use it and now the tunnel was home to an army of little spiders and their webs. Not exactly the best place for an arachnophobe to be, but she'd already made it this far and she wasn't about to go back now.

She and Mithrin made their way through the winding path and Maya walked into several spider webs along the way. For the most part, she could see small water droplets on the webs and managed to avoid them but every so often she got that creepy feeling of invisible, sticky film on her arms and she let out a blood curling scream, frantically wiping at her body and hoping she wasn't covered in little eight legged creatures.

When the stones became gradually dwindled into a dirt path, Maya knew that they were close to the end of the tunnel. As she advanced, the air was beginning to thin out and soon she could see small rays of natural light slowly breaking up the darkness. When she heard the sound of rushing water and the singing of birds, Maya breathed a sigh of relief and hastened towards the end of the tunnel, anxious to leave the spiders behind.

Crawling her way out of the passage, she realized that the entrance was made to look like a grouping of boulders. It was extremely difficult to find for someone who didn't know of its existence and as she left the tunnel, even Maya thought it looked like little more than a cluster of large rocks.

They walked a little further until they reached the riverbank and Maya lay down next to Mithrin on a patch of soft grass, content to simply enjoy the sounds of the forest. She watched as the strong current of the Enchanted River carried branches and various other debris downstream.

"Anyone who drinks or bathes in the water falls into a deep sleep and when they finally wake up, they can't remember anything for a long time," she said to Mithrin. The wolf simply stared at her and she assumed that he'd understood. Legolas had warned her about the water several times and she remembered reading about it in Tolkien's work.

As she gazed at the blackened waters of the river, she couldn't imagine why anyone would want to drink or bathe in there anyway. It certainly didn't look clean, she thought as she cuddled up against Mithrin. His warm fur shielded her from the slight coolness of the air and all of a sudden she felt tired. Soon enough, she was being lulled to sleep by the peaceful sounds of the woodland.

**... ...**

When Maya finally awoke, the sun was setting. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around her in confusion. Mithrin was sitting next to her, looking anxious to leave. They'd stayed far longer than they planned to and he wanted to get her back to the safety of Thranduil's halls.

"You're a good boy. I can always count on you," she said, patting his head, "I'm ready to go home."

Maya propped herself up on her elbows and Mithrin helped her to her feet. Just as they were about to walk to the secret entrance, Maya saw the wolf's ears perking up and he froze in place. Moments later, she heard the sound of distant voices approaching the river, but they weren't the soft, melodious voices of elves. The speaking was rough and penetrating, making her skin crawl as it came closer and closer.

Her heart began to pound and she quickly found a hiding spot behind the large, gnarled roots of a great tree. Mithrin hid beside her, his ears twitching as the voices continued to approach.

When she heard the sound of footsteps by the river, curiosity got the better of her and Maya slowly peered up from her hiding place. Walking by the banks, she saw several tall, black creatures with mangled faces and she realized they were a group of Uruk Hai, armed to the teeth and deliberating amongst themselves on the quickest way to get back to their camp.

So far the Easterlings had only ever employed orcs to do their bidding and Legolas had never mentioned anything about Uruk Hai crossing the borders of Eryn Lasgalen but Maya had a hunch that the Balchoth were behind the sudden appearance of these creatures and if so, it meant they were stepping up their game.

A sense of dread quickly filled her, a chill crawling beneath her skin and up her spine. She realized as the Uruks walked along the river that she was utterly trapped. There was no way for her to get to the tunnel unnoticed now and she couldn't risk revealing it to them. The only thing to do was to wait and hope that she and Mithrin remained undiscovered.

Suddenly, a particularly terrifying one, most probably the leader, let out what sounded like a roar as one of the other Uruks moved to drink the water.

"Don't touch that!" he growled, smacking the creature in the face, "These waters are cursed and I don't feel like dragging your carcass back to camp."

If she weren't so afraid, Maya would have cried. Their voices alone were terrifying but their hideous faces were like something out of a horror film; from their blood shot eyes and tough black skin like old leather right down to their rotten, yellow teeth. She wanted desperately to look away but found that she just couldn't tear her eyes from them.

Beside her, Mithrin was tense and the fur on his back was raised as he prepared to enter defensive mode. For now, he hoped as she did that these creatures wouldn't notice them but he was prepared to defend her in the event that they did.

One of the Uruks soon began to sniff the air and this caught the attention of the leader.

"What is it?" he spat, "Have the elves caught our trail?"

The other Uruk shook his head. "I smell man," he said and he continued to sniff the air.

As she heard the words, Maya let out a small gasp of terror and ducked down, quickly clamping her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.

The gazes of the Uruk Hai turned towards the tree that shielded her and Mithrin and soon she heard their heavy footsteps and the clanking of armour coming towards them.

Maya squeezed her eyes shut, pinching herself hard and to her chagrin, she realized that this was not a dream but a living nightmare. She took a deep breath and grabbed a fallen branch from the ground beside her and held it up protectively.

"Well, well, well," said the leader of the Uruks as he saw her with the branch and a roar of laughter swept through the troop, "What do we have here boys?"

Maya crawled away from the base of the tree and stood up, holding the branch protectively in front of her. The creature bared his yellow teeth in a sinister smile as he noticed the quiver of her lips and the swell of her belly. She was helpless and all alone. Easy prey.

The Uruks' amusement turned to surprise as they saw a large grey wolf emerge from the shadows and place himself in front of the woman. He bared his teeth and began to growl, making ready to pounce.

"Is this your mutt?"

Maya didn't answer and instead she swung her makeshift weapon. "Don't come any closer," she choked out.

The Uruk laughed again and took out his scimitar. With a swing of his blade he sliced right through the branch she held, sending the other half flying to the ground.

Maya's eyes widened as she looked at her shortened stick and the clean work of the sword. She gulped as she realized the Uruk could probably do the same to her head and slowly backed away until she felt the trunk of the tree pressed up against her back.

She chanced a glance at Mithrin who was trying to hold his ground but at this point, he was no match for such a large group of enemies.

"What do we do with 'er?" asked one of the Uruks, examining her with a hunger that made Maya sick.

"I say we kill 'er right where she stands," replied another.

"I said we have our way with 'er and then we kill 'er!" growled a third.

Soon the group erupted into shouts and growls as they attempted to come to a decision and Maya cursed her impulsiveness. Why did she always do this? It seemed as though she had a knack for finding trouble, or maybe it just enjoyed finding her. Either way, this was her fault and now she wished for boredom, for the confines of the halls, the day to day monotony. At least there, she was safe.

"No!" roared the leader, and the company went silent, "We take her to Azhug along with that mutt of hers."

_'Oh great,'_ thought Maya, her heart beating fast, _'There are more.'_

She looked around her for an escape route and realized she was trapped. Even if she managed to escape at this point, she certainly couldn't outrun them.

As they advanced on her, she yelped and screamed as loud as she could. One of Uruks seized her with a strong, unyielding grip and despite her best efforts, she knew that this was a fight she couldn't win.

Mithrin tried his best to fight his way to her but there were simply too many of them. He didn't stand a chance on his own.

Maya saw a glimmer pass through the wolf's eyes and as he began to run through the woods, she knew he was going to get help. She continued to thrash and fight with her captors but their grips on her arms were too strong.

She noticed with great fear that some of the Uruks had begun running after Mithrin through the trees and she hoped that he made it to safety. He was going to find Legolas and she prayed that when he did, it wasn't too late.

She continued to fight with the Uruk who held her and she squealed as he effortlessly slung her over his shoulder.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," he growled as he attempted to restrain her but she continued to pound at him with her fists.

Maya managed to wriggle her way out of his grasp, landing on her back with a small thud only to find herself looking into a pair of black, menacing eyes that made her blood run cold. With a sinister laugh the Uruk raised his scimitar, delivering a blunt blow to the side of her head with the handle. Maya felt a throbbing pain at her temple and soon that ominous gaze faded into nothingness.

Everything around her went dark.

**... ...**

**A/N:** Yes...this was a cliffy *hangs head in shame* Please don't kill me!

It seems that Maya has managed to get herself into trouble again, but this time she doesn't have Éowyn around to save her butt! Will Mithrin find Legolas? If so, will he reach her in time?

Also, Jen and Justin have decided that they too want to come to Middle Earth. I love writing their characters and I know some of you really liked them so I hope that you all like the fact that they'll be dropping in ;)

Love it? Hate it? So so? Please review and let me know what you think/if you have any ideas. I love to hear from you all and reviews make my day :)

Also check out these other fanfics, I love them to pieces and I know you would too!

**Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry about the cliffy last time, but here is the next chapter to resolve it! Thank you so much to **Morganichobbit, annafan, Manwathiel16, Larisya, Uchiha no Kaori, Heatblizzard, vanialex, Raider-K, ForbiddenShadow0, Guest, Poison1234, LegolasGreenleafLove, lotrjesusfreak, horseyyay, RowanRamirez, KD Skywalker, letus the saiyan, lynnelay, emma, sparklesaremylife, Fellowship of Avengers, shophiescastle, Amber1986, Brigid the Fae, Morwen80 **and **floweringbirdies**for reviewing the last chapter. It really means a lot!

Note: Italic conversations are in Sindarin.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 34**

Maya slowly faded back into the world. As her senses came back to her, what began as little more than a slight discomfort intensified into throbbing, numbing pain at her temple. She had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She heard shouting near her and again further away as well as the scrapping of metal on metal and it wasn't long before the smell of burning flesh reached her nostrils.

That was when it all came back to her; the Uruk Hai, Mithrin running for help and then the sight of those cold, dark eyes before she blacked out.

She desperately wanted to scream, to cry for help but Maya would not let a sound pass through her lips and she kept her eyes tightly shut hoping not to draw attention to herself. It took every bit of self-restraint she had not to bring her hands to her aching head as the pain ripped through her. Who knew what they would do to her once they realized she was awake? That wasn't something she wanted to find out but it was only a matter of time now.

Maya's heart began to thump in her chest when she heard the sound of heavy footfall as more than one pair of rough leather boots pounded into the ground near her. Two Uruks were talking amongst themselves as they approached; the voices were clearer now and just as terrifying as she remembered them.

"Azhug says we'll be raiding the elven camp by nightfall," said one of the voices, "They haven't picked up our trail, this will be easy slaughter."

"That's if they don't find us first," said the other Uruk, "This is a stupid plan."

"Don't let Azhug hear you say that. You'll end up no better than that Prince he wants to slay," growled the first Uruk, "King Ulfang wants Thranduil's head on a spike but his son's will do just fine while he waits to mount the attack."

Maya's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for the Balchoth King to make a move. What's he waiting for anyhow?" Spat the other.

Both voices went silent as the sound of a third pair of boots marching towards them resonated with a fury.

"King Ulfang is our Master and it's not for you or any of the slime in this camp to question him!" growled a third voice that Maya didn't recognize. Seconds later, she heard the unmistakable sound of a scimitar being slid from its sheath and then an agonized cry that raised the hair on her arms. Maya wasn't sure whose screams sounded more terrified; the dying Uruk's or her own as the limp body landed with a thud over her legs.

"Good. You're awake."

Maya's eyes snapped open in time to see a large, black, armoured arm reach out to roughly drag her up from the ground. He was taller, bigger than the other Uruks and she noticed how the whole camp stared at him in fear. This was Azhug.

"Let me go," she begged, wincing as his nails dug into the skin of her arm, "I'm useless to you. Please, I'm pregnant."

The face she looked upon– if one could even call that mess of mangled features a face – was cold and frightening. The eyes staring back at her were sadistic and devoid of any sympathy as their owner clearly took amusement in her fear.

He grabbed her by the throat and she gasped for air, her breathing difficult and shallow.

"You won't be getting any sympathy from me," he growled low, bringing his face within inches of hers and Maya began to tremble as she felt his hot, putrid breath on her skin, "Spies deserve to be gutted. Perhaps I ought to do it right now."

"Two birds with one stone." He pressed his blade into her belly and Maya felt hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

**... ...**

"_Here and here_," said Rissien, pointing his finger to two spots on the large map in the tent, "_These were the last sightings._"

"_How long has it been since the last one?_"

"_Several weeks now,_" the advisor replied and Legolas breathed a heavy sigh. Not knowing what to expect or when to expect it was draining on the Kingdom, on him and on his family.

When he closed his eyes, he could still vividly recall the look on Maya's face that morning.

"I think we've given so much to the Kingdom and we haven't taken anything for ourselves. I'm afraid if we keep doing that, there won't be anything left," she'd said and the words stuck with him all day.

Legolas pondered them over and over and he realized that as of late, most of his time and focus had been on patrolling and making sure that the borders were well protected. In the evenings he came home troubled and exhausted, in the mornings they were rushed and time seemed to slip through their fingers like sand. He and Maya hadn't even discussed a name for their son yet and this was what bothered Legolas the most.

He didn't want this for his family. He didn't want to work so hard that he didn't have anything of himself left to give them. He wanted to have time to play with his little one and teach him the wonders of the world.

"_Legolas, are you well?_"

Rissien's voice pulled the Prince from his thoughts. He looked up to find the advisor's concerned gaze on him.

"_Perhaps I need a moment to step outside,_" he said softly, "_The air is rather close in here._"

"_Yes, I agree,_" said Rissien, "_We can certainly spare a few moments for a well-deserved pause._"

Legolas smiled at him and they walked out of the tent together, leaving behind their maps and endless piles of parchment.

As they walked towards the fire pit outside the tent, there was a commotion and Legolas was puzzled to see Mithrin running at full speed through the camp, weaving his way through a sea of confused guards.

The wolf came to a halt before him and Legolas was filled with a sense of unease as he took in the animal's anxious behaviour. His ears were back and his tail hung low but what struck him most of all was the almost anguished whimpering.

The Prince and Rissien exchanged worried glances. They knew that Mithrin never went anywhere without Maya.

"Mithrin, did something happen?" he urged, kneeling down to pet the wolf. Mithrin became increasingly agitated, nudging Legolas with his snout.

"Where is Maya?" he asked urgently, dreading the answer to his question.

At the mention of her name, the wolf began to whimper again and this sent a chill through Legolas' heart. His wife's beloved pet was distraught, frantic and that could only mean one thing.

"No," he whispered, wishing that this were some awful nightmare. He rose to his feet, fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Mithrin took off through the camp and without a wasted moment, Legolas ran after him desperate to find his wife and child alive.

Rissien began to bark orders for half the guard to remain with the camp and the other half to follow him as he too ran after Legolas and Mithrin. He only hoped that they weren't too late.

Legolas wasn't certain how long they'd been running but soon Mithrin stopped near a small clearing in the woods protected by an almost impenetrable wall of trees and the thick brush.

"_We must climb,_" he said to Rissien and the advisor nodded, proceeding to give the order to his guards. They would have a better vantage point from the treetops and be able to remain invisible to whoever was in that clearing.

"Good boy, Mithrin," the Prince said patting the wolf on the head before he climbed the nearest tree. When he was satisfied that he'd climbed to a sufficient height, Legolas crouched down on one of the largest branches and what he saw at that moment left him utterly speechless.

"_Uruks?_" Rissien asked in shock as he perched himself next to Legolas, "_How is this possible? How did we not sense them?_"

"_This is not a small force,_" said the Prince, narrowing his eyes so that he could observe the occupants of the camp, "_They meant to catch us off-guard._"

He was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread as he searched the camp for his beloved, terrified that he'd come too late.

"_We will find her, Legolas,_" reassured Rissien, though his worry was plainly written on his face.

That was when the Prince heard the unmistakable sound of Maya's voice. Realizing she was still alive, he allowed himself to breathe, but the relief left him as quickly as it came when he heard the fear in her voice. His eyes darted through the camp to find the source and came to rest on a sight that made his body tense with rage, as if the very blood inside him turned to liquid fire.

One of the larger Uruks held her by the throat and pressed his blade to her middle.

"My husband is coming for me," she warned, though her words came with great difficulty as she struggled to breathe.

The Uruk simply laughed and Legolas saw Maya gasp as the grip around her throat tightened. Rissien's own jaw was tightening in fury but nevertheless he placed a comforting hand on Legolas' forearm.

"Is he?" roared Azhug, "We'll let's see what he thinks when he finds out his wife was ravaged again and again like a whore."

Maya almost wished for death at that moment. She fought and screamed as one of the other Uruks took hold of her arms and held her in an iron grip. Just as Azhug was about to rip her gown, Maya squeezed her eyes shut. She was numb with fear.

She heard a rapid whizzing sound through the air followed by a loud roar. Maya's eyes quickly snapped open as the grip on her arms loosened and the Uruk that held her fell to the ground, an arrow embedded in his forehead.

Azhug's attention was now focused on the trees surrounding their camp as he attempted to locate where the arrow had come from. Just then a dozen more arrows were shot from the brush, picking off several more Uruks.

Maya examined the arrow in the dead Uruk's skull as it continued to oscillate from the force of the shot. She recognized the yellow-gold fletching immediately and her heart began to pound in her chest.

From the trees, Legolas had witnessed just about all he could take and without warning to Rissien or the rest of the guard, he leaped down from the branches of the tree, lithe as a jungle cat. In one swift move he unsheathed his twin blades and advanced on the first of the Uruk Hai that he encountered with a viscousness that Rissien had never seen in him before.

It wasn't long before the King's advisor and the rest of the Woodland guard had joined the fight. Mithrin came charging from the woods and jumped onto the first Uruk he saw. The creature was so stunned that it never even had time to swing its blade and the wolf tore out it's throat, his snout covered in thick, black blood.

With Azhug preoccupied, Maya ran as fast as she could, trying her best not to step on the corpses that continued to pile up around her as the elves and Uruks fought one another. She didn't dare look back to see if Azhug was following her.

In the distance, Maya spotted a familiar golden head of hair and watched as Legolas crossed his blades at the enemy's neck and spilled it's life's blood.

She began to run towards her husband but something yanked her hair back and a strong, black arm gripped her around the waist.

"Not so fast," said Azhug, and in a split second he had his sword to her throat. Maya's breath caught and her fearful eyes met Legolas' blue orbs, laced with a deadly fury.

Legolas watched with horror as the Uruk pressed the blade into Maya's skin and a small red stream trickled down her neck.

"Looks like I have something of yours," said the Uruk, with a sadistic laugh.

Maya was breathing hard now, her heartbeat accelerating as she felt Azhug pressing the blade deeper into her skin. She wanted to cry out in pain but she didn't dare; one false move and she was done for.

"I'll kill you for harming her," promised Legolas, jaw tightening and fists clenched in his rage.

"Watch it, Prince," said Azhug, "One false move and I'll slit her throat."

"They say you have no weaknesses," the Uruk said amusedly, turning for a split second to observe the fighting around them, "But you do have a weakness, son of Thranduil."

Maya cried out in pain as his blade pressed harder into her skin. Blood continued to trickle from the wound.

The Prince watched helplessly as this creature tortured her in front of him and he wanted nothing more than to tear the Uruk limb from limb in the most agonizing, slow death.

Azhug was so wrapped up in enjoying the torment of the elf that he didn't see the knowing look shared between husband and wife.

Maya stomped on the Uruk's foot with all the strength she possessed and he growled in surprise. Azhug's grip on her loosened momentarily, buying her time to disentangle herself from his grasp and she managed to crawl to safety. Legolas took the opportunity to rain down upon his enemy with ferocious blow after ferocious blow. The Uruk parried the attacks and swung his fist repeatedly at the elf who deftly evaded the hits.

They continued to lunge and counter each other's attacks but Legolas could sense that Azhug was getting weaker. His blows no longer held the crushing power that he'd begun with and he was slowing down, resorting to more blocking and defending as the Prince continued to assail him.

Then, catching the elf completely by surprise, the Uruk pulled a dagger from his belt and flanked him, tearing into his flesh with the small blade.

Maya's heart stopped as Azhug managed to knock Legolas to the ground.

The elf's limbs suddenly felt heavy as though he'd been drained of his strength. The wound at his side burned as though the flesh were on fire and he knew at that moment that the dagger was tipped with poison.

The Uruk swung his scimitar down towards the Prince's head and despite the effects of the poison, Legolas managed to block blow with his knives. Azhug applied all of his strength down towards the elf and Legolas locked his blades against the scimitar mere inches from his face, pushing back as hard as he could.

Maya watched in horror as Azhug pushed down on Legolas with all his strength. She could see the trembling in his arms as he remained locked in a struggle with the Uruk.

Just as she thought his arms were going to give in, an arrow came whizzing by to embed itself with deadly force between the Uruk's eyes and she was relieved to see Rissien holding his bow. The Prince used what little strength he had left to push the carcass off of him, panting as blood poured out of the wound at his side.

Maya choked back a sob and rushed over to him, kneeling beside him and cupping his face. Rissien rushed to her side and carefully lifted the Uruk's dagger from the ground.

"Poison," he said through gritted teeth, "He needs a healer. Now."

The Prince's eyes became heavily lidded as he struggled to remain conscious.

Maya's tears spilled onto his face. "This is all my fault," she choked out, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Frantically, she ripped a piece of her gown and pressed it to his side to try and stop the bleeding but it was no use. Within moments, the cloth was completely stained. Mithrin appeared beside her and sadly nudged her with his snout, staining the sleeve of her dress with black blood.

Rissien watched with a heavy heart as Legolas raised a weakened hand to cup Maya's face and she cried even more, begging him to stay with her.

They needed to get him to the halls of healing and quickly.

**... ...**

Maya didn't leave his bedside for two days. After they managed to get Legolas back to Thranduil's halls, the healers were able to give him the antidote to the poison on Azhug's dagger and they were confident that he would recover but all the same he hadn't yet opened opened his eyes. To Maya it seemed that the waiting was the worst of all.

Thranduil watched as his daughter-in-law sat in a chair by the bed, attempting to read but finding she was lost in thought; she blamed herself for what happened to Legolas.

The King knocked on the door of the chamber and she put her book down on the bed, turning to look up at him. He could see her eyes were sunken in with worry and she looked fragile as a child.

"_You must rest,_ _iell nin_," he urged, though he knew that Rissien had unsuccessfully tried to get her to eat something earlier that day.

Maya stubbornly shook her head, "_Adar, I can't. I don't want him to wake up alone..._"

"_I will stay with him,_" insisted Thranduil, coming to kneel beside her, "_He would not want you to waste away by his bedside. You have a child to think about, Maya, and he needs rest and nourishment. The stress is not good for him._"

She hesitated and he smiled sadly, "_I promise that I will find you the moment he wakes._"

Maya sighed and gave a reluctant nod, "_Alright._"

As she got up to exit the chamber, Thranduil's voice held her back.

"_One more thing,_" he said and she stopped at the doorway, "_You are not to blame for this. The Uruks are fierce, a completely different breed of fighter than orcs._"

"_If I hadn't snuck out -_"

Thranduil held her with his gaze, "_Legolas would have encountered them regardless of your little escapade. You told me that they were planning an ambush on the camp that night and such a confrontation might have ended far worse than this. You must stop blaming yourself, though I do think it wise that you refrain from going off on your own until the Realm is safe._"

Maya nodded weakly and left to find her bedroom.

Several hours later, Rissien found her curled up in the bed with Mithrin, fast asleep. He gently nudged her.

"_Maya,_" he said softly, "_The King sent me to tell you that Legolas is awake. He is asking for you._"

She didn't need to be told twice. Maya rushed from the bedroom down to the halls of healing with Mithrin at her side and even Rissien found he could barely keep up with her quick steps.

When she opened the door, she saw Legolas sitting up in the bed with Thranduil at his side.

"Oh thank god," Maya said in the common tongue, relief coursing through her as their eyes met, "How are you feeling?"

"The wound still pains me though the healers said that it would be fully mended in a few days. There was nothing they could do about the scarring."

The Prince watched as she strode over to the bed, a weak smile on her face. She looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He gently pulled her into his arms, wincing slightly when she accidentally brushed his wound.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I shouldn't have left the halls."

"Shhh..." he soothed when he realized she was crying against his neck, "We're safe now."

He pulled away slightly and tilted her chin upwards so that he could look into her red, puffy eyes before kissing her lips lovingly.

They'd been so close to losing all of this and Maya's escapade nearly killed her but he found he just couldn't be angry with her. It wasn't fair to ask her to stay confined and a simple walk in the woods should not have been so dangerous. He'd been pondering it the day Maya was taken captive by the Uruks but now his decision was made.

"I think it is time we went home," he whispered, breaking the kiss.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"You were right," said the Prince, "It isn't safe here for our family and I don't wish for you or our little one to be confined to the halls."

"But what about the border defences?" asked Maya.

"We've prepared as well as we can with the information that we have," reassured Legolas, bringing his thumb up to stroke her cheek, "Right now, your safety and that of our son come first. If we take our eyes off him for a moment, I don't want to worry that a group Uruk Hai are lurking around the corner. We need to raise him in a safe place."

"I agree," said Thranduil, and Maya looked up at him with surprise, "This is no place to raise a child and from what Maya has told us, the Balchoth King does not intend to bring his full force upon us for some time."

Maya bit her lip and glanced nervously at Thranduil. "What if we leave and he chooses that moment to strike?"

Thranduil shook his head, "I would not have you or the child here when that storm comes. You will be safe in Ithilien."

"Though the appearance of a Uruk camp in our woods is worrisome, I've no doubt that for the time being we can fend off the creatures that Ulfang sends to do his bidding," interjected Rissien as he stood against the doorframe, "If he wanted to decimate us now, he would send far more than Uruks to our Realm."

"Then it is settled," Thranduil said, placing a comforting hand on Maya's forearm, "You will go to Ithilien, but on one condition."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and the King simply chuckled, "I wish to be notified the moment my grandson arrives."

Maya snuggled into her husband and even she couldn't keep her lips from turning up into a smile.

"That we can do," she said happily and the King motioned to Rissien that it was time to give the couple some privacy.

As they retreated from the room, Legolas brushed the hair from Maya's face, "I love you, _meleth nin._"

"I love you," she said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I know that we said that we would discuss it together so if it is not to your liking we will find another name, but...I rather liked Erynion," hesitated the Prince.

She graced him with another smile and suddenly it seemed as though the shadow who'd entered the room only moments ago was cast off to reveal the Maya he knew and loved.

"I love it," she said, "We can call him Eryn for short."

She gently kissed Legolas and he laced their fingers together, placing them over her middle. It seemed that for some time at least, they would be able to enjoy peace.

**... ...**

_**Meanwhile in New York City...**_

"So let me get this straight..." said Professor Bernstein, grabbing a cup of tea and taking a seat in front of the strange couple, "You want me to help you get to Middle Earth?"

"You were right about the portals and the existence of other worlds," said Justin, "Maya and Legolas are gone. They found the stone just like you told them to and somehow it worked."

Bernstein raised his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair, "It worked?!"

"Pretty much," said Justin, twiddling his thumbs, "And now we want to go too."

The Professor was still trying to process what he'd just been told. The confirmation that he'd been on the right path all along was almost enough to right all of the wrongs he'd endured. If only he had the proof to show his peers at NYU, and the world, once and for all that his claims were not those of a mad man.

"There is only one problem," he said sadly, "That stone was the only portal I know of. If there are others, I don't know where they are or what form they have taken. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"That dagger you showed our friends...is there any chance that it could be a portal?"

The Professor furrowed his eyebrows as he considered Jen's theory. "The mithril dagger? I'm not certain. I knew from the moment I saw it that it was not of this world, but your friend Legolas was the one who identified it."

"Well it's worth a shot isn't it?" said Jen, "Can we see it?"

Bernstein nodded and set his mug down on the table before walking over to fetch the small weapon. Moments later, he returned carrying the dagger in a piece of cloth.

"Be careful," he said holding it out to Justin, "Keep it in the cloth for now."

Justin observed the dagger and wondered if this was their ticket out of here. There was only one way to find out. He looked to Jen and she nodded her silent agreement; they were both ready to do this.

"I think the only way to find out if this dagger is a portal is to try it out," he said.

Bernstein hesitated a moment. "I don't think that's safe. What if this is a portal? You do realize that you can never come back..."

Jen took Justin's hand in her own and gave him a small smile, "We don't want to come back," she said softly, "Please, Professor, we desperately need your help."

"Alright then," he sighed and took one last sip of his tea before rising from his chair, "I hope I don't regret this."

Jen and Justin followed him into a large study. Once they were inside, Professor Bernstein closed the door and locked it.

"You will need to join hands for this. Simply grasping the dagger together may backfire as it could send you to two different places in Middle Earth but as long as you are joined in some way, the portal will treat you as one entity," he explained.

"You would think that they'd have figured out a more precise system for this stuff," Jen noted and Bernstein gave her a blank look.

"Science is not always exact, which is why there are some mysteries which continue puzzle us," he mused, "Though the fact that magic plays a significant role in the creation of these portals makes it even less predictable. Most don't believe in sorcery, especially not in my field."

"Regardless," interjected Justin, "As long as we hold hands, we'll be fine right?"

"You should be, yes. Though I must warn you, you may experience some memory loss and your bodies will need some time to adjust to this new world. Provided that the dagger is actually a portal."

"Only one way to find out," Justin grasped his wife's hand and laced their fingers together. Jen squeezed his hand as tightly as she could, "Are you ready for this, sweetheart?"

"I'm ready," she replied with a decisive nod.

"Good luck," said the Professor, holding out the bundle to them, "I wish you all the best, and if this does work...give my regards to your friends. I am happy that Legolas was able to go home."

"We will," said Jen and she watched with a pounding heart as her husband took the bundle from Bernstein's hands.

"Here goes nothing," he reached out to grasp the hilt of the small blade. The precious metal felt cool in his hands but it seemed that there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. He braced himself for the earthquake and the blackout, but they never came.

Jen, who'd squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, opened them when nothing happened.

"Well that was anticlimactic," she said with clear disappointment, "Maybe we need to wear red slippers and start chanting 'there's no place like Middle Earth'."

Her touch of sarcasm made Justin roll his eyes before turning to Professor Bernstein. "Do you know how these things work? How they're activated?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied with a shrug.

"Maybe if you hold it and we try to visualize Middle Earth?" suggested Jen.

Justin wasn't too sure that this would work, but they had nothing to lose at this point. If they exhausted all possible ideas, perhaps he was wrong about this dagger after all.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture the beautiful white walls of Minas Tirith and the high pinnacle as it towered over golden fields.

"Nope, still nothing," Jen announced in defeat, "Let me see it."

She took the dagger from Justin's hand and examined it, "Maybe it's like a genie's lamp..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know...you have to rub it to activate it?" she explained and the Professor sighed.

"Third time's the charm," he said.

Jen smiled, "Let's hope so." She began to rub the hilt of the dagger, becoming more and more disappointed as it appeared that nothing was going to happen.

Just as she was about to announce that this was probably a lost cause, she was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness and she could hear Justin gasping. Soon she felt as though she were being ripped from her body and everything faded to black.

**... ...**

**A/N: **So Jen and Justin are going to Middle Earth! Next chapter we will see where they end up ;) I hope you all enjoyed this one. I fear I may have gone slightly overboard with the peril but I really hope not!

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, it really means a great deal and it keeps me motivated!

If you haven't already, please check out **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family** by **KD Skywalker** as well as **Wanderlust **by **Raider-K**. They are awesome stories!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry about updating a bit later than I intended to. I started school last week and it's been a bit hectic with trying to get my textbooks and getting into the swing of things again.

Thank you so much to **Guest, horseyyay, Morganichobbit, Katmoose1347, petkt, lotrjesusfreak, Raider-K, Poison1234, floweringbirdies, Wunderkind4006, shophiescastle, vanialex, Rorythedragon, RowanRamirez, Lia, Fellowship of Avengers, LegolasGreenleafLove, ForbiddenShadow0, annafan, theviolinxx, CaribbeanTrinidadian, BabyPheonixPrime, Brigid the Fae, Uchiha no Kaori, Larisya, letus the saiyan, SparklesAreMyLife **and **KD Skywalker **for reviewing. It really means a lot!

I hope you all enjoy this one!

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 35**

Justin groaned as he emerged from under a fallen table and flipped himself over on his back, panting as he lay there.

"Damn, I feel like I just got hit by a bus...are you alright?" he managed. His head was throbbing and he brought his hand up to clutch it.

Beside him, Jen attempted to prop herself up and was shocked when she felt a sharp pain shooting up her arm.

"I hurt my arm," she said, looking down at the stone floor on which they sat; if this was what they'd landed on, it was no wonder her arm had been crushed in the process. She was about to ask what had happened and then it all came back to her.

"Oh my god, it worked!" she cried, forgetting all about the pain. Curiously she looked around the dark room, realizing that this was definitely a far cry from the luxuries of New York City; the chamber was gloomy with only a torch to light the windowless space and the furniture was all carved of wood. The bed in the far corner and the dressers clearly indicated that this was someone's bedroom, but whoever it belonged to hadn't made an appearance yet and Jen was grateful for this.

"We actually made it!" she she said to Justin, who was still lying beside her, half-conscious.

"Mhmm…" he confirmed, his hand still holding his forehead, "My head is killing me." It was too bad they hadn't dropped into a tavern, Justin thought he would very much appreciate a drink right about now.

Jen continued to look around her, confused as ever, and wrinkled her nose as a pungent smell filled her nostrils, "What's that smell?"

"My guess is that's the wash closet," said Justin, finally finding the energy to sit up, "You know, the toilet? And they don't exactly have flushers here."

"Ew! That's disgusting!"

Justin snorted, "We'd better get used to it because this is the only kind of toilet there is around here."

He raised himself from the ground and began to look about the room, "I have no guesses as to where we are..." he said in defeat, "There aren't any windows so I can't even use the geography to figure it out."

"Let's just hope we're with the elves or something," said Jen, "And if we are, maybe this is where Maya and Legolas live."

Justin shook his head, "No this isn't one of the elven cities. Elves like open spaces, this is far too enclosed and the architecture is not of the elven style either. We must be in a human city, but I'm not sure which one."

Justin saw his wife wince as she attempted to get up.

"Let me see your arm," he said, helping her to her feet. Jen extended her arm for him to see and he gently took it in both his hands.

When he saw the look of intense pain flash across her face, he knew this wasn't good. "Can you move it?"

Jen shook her head, "I think it's broken."

Justin tore off one of the sleeves of his shirt, fastening it around her neck as a sling for her arm. "This should help you keep it immobile until we can figure out how to get you to a healer," he said, gently pulling her in for a kiss, "I love you, Jen. As long as we're together we can start over anywhere."

"I love you too." Jen said, kissing him again.

Justin gave her a smile before going back to the task at hand. "Now first thing's first…we should probably figure out where we are and where we go from here."

"Maybe we should get out of this room and find someone to ask."

Before Justin could tell her that this wasn't like asking for directions to the nearest gas station and that they would get more than odd looks when people saw them, the sounds of shouting drew their attention to commotion in the hallway.

Jen squealed and hid behind Justin when the wooden door burst open and in came a dozen guards with their swords drawn. When he'd recovered from his shock, Justin immediately recognized the pointed tip of their iron helms and the metal of the breastplate was worked to look as though the sprawling branches of a tree were growing across the soldier's chest. They carried long spears as well as their blades and their shields bore the insignia of the white tree of Gondor.

"Surrender in the name of the King," demanded the Captain and Justin didn't know what to do but hold up his arms as the tip of a spear pressed up against his chest.

When he was satisfied that this strange couple wasn't going to resist, the Captain turned to a young servant girl standing in the door frame.

"Are these the two intruders?"

She nodded her head, her eyes wide and frightened as she took in Jen and Justin's strange attire; his ripped sleeve and short hair and the woman dressed just as oddly in her blue pants and revealing shirt.

"Yes," she answered timidly, "I was bathing and then I heard an awful commotion, as though the room was being ransacked. I couldn't imagine what anyone would want with my meagre belongings but I went to investigate and I saw them lying unconscious. She had a dagger in her hand and I fled for my life," the servant girl added, pointing accusingly to Jen.

"I can assure you, they will be dealt with," said the Captain, "The King's justice holds no tolerance for thieves and murderers."

"Woah! Wait a second here!" cried Justin, not particularly comfortable with the proximity of one of the guards' spears to his throat, "Murderers? Thieves? We aren't either of those things. I swear if you take us to King Elessar we can clear this up right away."

"You will not be going anywhere except the dungeons until the King decides on your punishment," the Captain replied sternly, "Though most of your kind are put to death."

"But we're not from this world!" cried Jen, her heart beating so fast she could barely breathe, "Look at us! We're dressed differently, we speak differently! That dagger I was holding was a portal from our world to this world, not a murder weapon! We didn't even know where we were going to end up!"

The guards erupted into laughter as she continued to frantically explain their situation and Justin brought his palm to his face while gesturing with his other hand for her to stop.

"Your fantastical tales will not save you," said the Captain after he'd regained his composure. He turned to his men, "Take them to the dungeons."

**... ...**

"Great," Jen said as she paced her cell. The guards had been sure to separate them, placing Justin in a cell across from hers, "We've been in Middle Earth for five minutes and we're already in jail!"

Justin watched her go back and forth as she babbled in her hysteria. "Jen, calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

She turned on him with a poisonous look in her eyes, "Calm down?! We're trapped and no one knows we're here! Not to mention I'm pretty sure they're going to kill us!" she cried, "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down, mister!"

"Sheesh," Justin put his hands up in mock surrender, "What is it with women and those two words?"

"I don't know," Jen replied impatiently, "We just don't like being told to calm down when we have very good reason to freak out!"

"Okay, fair enough," he conceded, "But let's not panic yet. I have a plan."

Jen gave him an odd look and he sighed, "We're in Minas Tirith. That's why I asked to see the King, because Aragorn is one of Legolas' best friends, which means he's probably met Maya quite a few times and heard all about her being from another world. He'd definitely believe us if we told him what happened, all we have to do is find a way to get to him," he said, grasping onto the bars of his cell.

"So that's your great plan? Magically break out jail and convince the King to have an audience with us?" she asked exasperatedly, "How do you suppose we do that? In case you haven't noticed, these cells are locked and there are guards stationed at every door."

Justin leaned his forehead against the iron of the bars, the coolness giving providing slight relief from the pounding in his head, "I'm working on it."

"This is hopeless," Jen said slumping to the floor of her cell, "We had so many plans and now we're going to die here without ever seeing Maya. I wanted to learn to ride a horse, I was going to ask you if you wanted to start a family..."

"Wait, what?" Justin lifted his head.

"I've wanted to for a while now," she said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if that was something you wanted right now, you never talk about it and I just thought that this meant you weren't ready," said Jen.

Justin shook his head and sighed, "Look, maybe I don't voice my feelings about having kids as loudly as I do about the latest Skyrim expansion but that doesn't mean that I don't want us to have a family…I promise we'll get out of here, live long happy lives and make many babies. Do you trust me?"

Jen gave him a small, hesitant smile and nodded.

"Everything is going to be fine," Justin said putting on a brave face, all the while he was wondering exactly how he was going to keep this promise to his wife. He groaned inwardly, realizing that he wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't trying to convince_ himself_, as well as Jen, that everything would work out.

As time rolled on and life continued outside the prison, the hours seemed to meld together into an endless blur. Justin had stopped checking his watch a long time ago; instead finding he could pass the time by counting the number of stones on the ceiling. Though this was rather dull business, it helped keep his mind off the headache, especially since Jen had somehow found a way to fall asleep on the hard ground.

It was dark and dank down here with only a few torches to light the corridor between the rows of largely empty cells. Justin had noted on their way down that some of the occupants looked as though they'd been there for months with their severely overgrown hair and the gauntness of their faces.

'_Who knows how long we'll be here,'_ he thought with despair, his earlier courage escaping him. He looked over to where Jen lay, watching the subtle rise and fall of her back as she slept and he suddenly he was filled with a newfound determination, stronger than ever before, that he wasn't going to let her waste away in here.

Just then, he heard voices and the screeching sound of a swinging door echoing off the walls.

"Leave us," said one of the voices, a man's voice, and soon Justin heard two sets of footsteps making their way down into the dungeon. He got up from where he was lying on the ground and stood near the bars of his cell, waiting.

The noise woke Jen from her light sleep and she stirred, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"What's going on?" she whispered but all Justin could do was shake his head; he was just as clueless as she was.

The footsteps rung louder as their visitors approached and in the dimness of the light, Justin could vaguely make out the silhouettes of a man and a woman with long, flowing skirts.

"Aragorn," he whispered in wonder, recognizing the man's features as those of the King.

"You know my name," the King said, seemingly unsurprised. Beside him, Arwen observed the two prisoners with great interest.

"The Captain of the citadel guard relayed your unusual tale to us," continued Aragorn, coming to stand in between Jen and Justin's cells, "That you claimed to come from another world and I found this intriguing because it is a tale that we've heard before."

"Maya," said Jen, getting to her feet and slowly approaching the bars.

"Yes," said Arwen, "Then you are also from Earth?"

Justin nodded, "We're friends of hers, and more recently Legolas. I'm Justin, and this is my wife, Jen," he said pointing to her.

"Maya has spoken of you both so frequently, I feel as though we are already acquainted," the Queen said softly and Jen thought her smile could light up even the darkness of the dungeon, "But tell us, how did you come to Middle Earth? Mithrandir said the portal was a black stone from Orthanc. He's had possession of it since Maya and Legolas arrived."

"Apparently, it wasn't the only portal," said Justin, "We know a man who studies these things back home and he had a mithril dagger in his collection. Turns out that was also a gateway between our two worlds."

"That explains the dagger business, then. I must say, you gave that servant girl quite a fright" said Aragorn and when she heard him laugh, Jen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, we tried explaining this to your guards but they didn't believe us," she said, "Not that I blame them…it sounds ridiculous."

"We know very well you haven't done what you are accused of. We had our suspicions that you were telling the truth when the Captain told us of the unusual couple he found in one of the chambermaids' quarters and so we came to see for ourselves. It appears that we were right," said Arwen, smiling.

Aragorn took a large set of keys that he'd borrowed from the Captain and unlocked both Jen and Justin's cells.

Jen breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed open the gate and walked out to join her husband, "We can't thank you enough," she said, "We came Middle Earth to find Maya and Legolas but we had no idea where we were and then the guards came in…it all just happened so fast!"

Justin put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "It's okay, we're fine now," he said before turning to the King and Queen, "Where can we find Maya and Legolas? Are they still in Ithilien?"

"They have not been in Ithilien for many months now but I have heard from my Steward that Maya and Legolas are journeying back from Eryn Lasgalen," replied Aragorn, "She is expecting and they wished to return for the birth of the child."

Jen's eyes widened, "The child? Holy cow...she's pregnant already?" she remembered what Maya had told her about Estë visiting in Central Park and the vision of her and Legolas' son. As happy as she was, Jen hadn't expected it all to happen so soon.

"Man…Legolas doesn't waste any time does he?" Justin remarked, eliciting laughter from Arwen and Aragorn.

"It seems he does not," said the King. His eyes came to rest on Jen's sling, and he furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "You were injured? If the guards have mistreated you-"

"No, it was from when we crossed the portal. I smacked my arm on the stone floor in the maid's chamber."

Aragorn proceeded to examine her arm and nodded, "It is broken," he said, "I will arrange with Faramir to have you settled in Emyn Arnen so that you may wait for Maya and Legolas. Until that time, I will have you escorted to the halls of healing, we will also ensure that you are both clothed and lodged and tonight you will dine with us."

"Thank you, we owe you both a huge debt for this," said Justin, bowing low. Beside him, Jen attempted a curtsy but this was rather difficult when one was wearing pumps.

Arwen shook her head, "Rise, my friends. There is no need for formalities nor do you owe us any debt. Come, let us leave the darkness of these halls, you must both be weary."

Justin laced his fingers with Jen's and they followed the King and Queen out of the dungeons. As they walked through the dungeon gate, Jen stuck her tongue out at one of the guards; a small victory for the way they'd been treated and the endless hours in that cell.

"I am afraid I have exhausted Maya with my endless questioning about your world but I still find myself quite fascinated, so I hope that you do not mind," said Aragorn.

Justin simply smirked, "Not at all, wait till I tell you about this thing called Xbox."

**... ...**

Maya stared longingly out of the small windows of the coach. They'd left Eryn Lasgalen just over two weeks ago, travelling along the Anduin river and it had been a painfully slow journey because Maya's pregnancy made it dangerous for her to ride her own horse. As as result, she'd had to sit in the coach with Belwen – who drove her absolutely insane – while Legolas rode his mount alongside the escort of elven guards.

The ground along the riverbank was as smooth as one could hope for but the carriage still bounced up and down to the point where Maya's butt almost hurt worse than the first time she'd ridden a horse.

She shifted uncomfortably as she tore her eyes from the green of the forests and went back to reading her copy of the Red Book of Westmarch, which Frodo had given to her as a wedding gift. She couldn't help but admire it; stitched with a beautiful leather binding and the illustrations all drawn by hand, it was something she would treasure for the rest of her days.

By now, Frodo and Bilbo, along with Gandalf, the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood and finally, Lord Elrond had sailed to the Undying Lands and the thought was saddening but Maya knew she would see them all again.

"This will be yours one day," she said, running her hand over the book again and while the other rested on her belly. The baby had been unusually quiet today, whereas normally he was kicking up a storm. One time when she was sitting at her desk the baby had kicked so hard, he'd actually hit the drawer and it had scared the living daylights out of Maya who'd never thought an unborn baby could move so much.

"Things are going to be very different once the child arrives," said Belwen.

"To be honest, as happy as I am, I'm still a bit scared," she said looking up at the elleth, "What if I don't make a good mother? I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby."

The elleth shook her head in dismissal. "Tis an anxiety that most mothers are faced with when they give birth to their first child. You will not be an expert on your first day but you will learn."

_'I hope so'_ Maya thought as she attempted to concentrate on her reading. No matter what position she chose, her body was in extreme discomfort right down to her lower back where the pain had become more pronounced in the last few days.

**... ...**

After several hours of traveling and trying – but failing – to nap, the back pain was worse than ever and she began to feel a pang in her abdomen that rivalled her worst period cramps.

Maya gasped as she felt the spasm going through her belly all the way to her back and Belwen looked up from her book in concern.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, placing her book beside her.

"I don't know," said Maya, wincing as she rode through the pain, "It's not unbearable but it hurts."

Belwen moved beside her and placed her hand on Maya's belly. Just as she'd suspected, it was hard and hung quite a bit lower than it had throughout the course of her pregnancy.

"The baby is coming," she announced with a calmness that somehow only managed to make Maya nervous, "He is ready."

"What?" Maya's eyes widened at the thought, "But _I'm_ not ready! We're still on the road! Are you sure this isn't a practice run or something? Maybe I'm not actually giving birth yet, these might be fake contractions."

Belwen shook her head as the Princess babbled on. "These are not 'fake' contractions. Your abdomen is hard, Maya, and you are carrying much lower which means that the child is making ready to be born. Whether you feel that you are prepared or not, he is coming," she explained.

The elleth was trying to be as comforting as she could but all Maya could do was freak out.

"How do you expect me to give birth right now? We're in a coach!"

"Relax and take a deep breath, I will stop the coach and we will proceed from there," said Belwen. She poked her head out the window and order the driver to stop.

Maya felt the wheels coming to a halt and Belwen came back to check on her.

"Come, you need to walk. It will help progress your labour."

As counter-intuitive as that sounded, Maya decided that Belwen probably knew what was best and she allowed the elleth to help her out of the coach.

When her feet touched the ground, she saw Legolas riding towards them, a look of concern on his face and Mithrin ran up beside him, his grey fur blowing in the wind.

"What's happened?" he called out, bringing his horse to a stop and dismounting, "Why have we stopped?"

He saw the nervous look on Maya's face and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "_Meleth,_ is everything alright?"

"The baby's coming," she said, her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it would burst from her chest.

"Now?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Yes, now!" Maya said impatiently.

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "I will have the guards make camp and then we can see to your comfort."

His stomach was in knots and immediately a hundred thoughts ran through his head. He was going to be a father soon and that realization made his heart swell but then he realized he hadn't a clue how to deal with his wife giving birth. Was he just supposed to sit there or was he supposed to do something?

Belwen eased his mind and nodded her approval. "Yes, making camp is a good start, there will no more traveling today," she said, "Her contractions are still too far apart for her to begin pushing, this may take several hours."

The Prince was about to leave to give the orders to the guards, but Maya's hand held him back.

"Don't go," her eyes pleaded with him not to leave her. She'd never been good with pain and now she was about to go through what many women described as the worst pain of their lives. This was new and scary and all she wanted was for her husband to hold her, for them to go through this together.

Legolas pulled her into his arms and held her tight, feeling her tremble.

"I will see to the making of the camp and then I promise I won't leave your side," he said, kissing her crown.

He pulled away reluctantly and Maya watched him call out orders to the rest of the party. She felt another pain in her abdomen and her instinct was to double over, despite the size of her belly making it near impossible.

Mithrin came up beside her and began to lick her hand. This was going to be a long day...

**... ...**

"It hurts so bad," she groaned as she felt another contraction. Legolas sat at her bedside, letting her squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted to. Watching her writhe in pain while he was completely powerless to help her was the hardest part of all.

They'd quickly made camp by the riverbank and Belwen had escorted Maya to the tent to make herself comfortable. After a few hours, Maya's water broke and the contractions increased in their intensity and frequency.

Belwen checked on her regularly to see how she was progressing and Legolas was grateful that the elleth had decided to take charge of the situation.

"I've delivered many elflings before, you can place your full confidence in me," she'd said to ease his mind, "Right now, Maya needs to draw upon your strength, this is going to be a trying birth."

And that was exactly what he'd done; he'd let her squeeze his hand, whispered soothing words and told her he loved her but every time she cried out in pain, it all seemed for naught.

Outside, they could hear the distressed howling of a wolf, followed by the angry shouts of annoyed guards. Mithrin had been allowed in the tent until his whining had begun to distract Belwen and so he was sent outside to wait until the baby was born.

"I don't think I can do this," whimpered Maya, her fingernails digging into Legolas' hand.

"You can. I am right here and we will do this together," he soothed, "You are doing wonderfully."

He kissed Maya's dampened forehead, hoping that he sounded more courageous than he felt. Belwen came to check on Maya once more and when he saw the small tears welling in his wife's eyes, he knew that he needed to push all of his worries aside and be strong for her.

Looking into the eyes of his son for the first time would change everything and he knew that despite his nerves, it would be the happiest moment of his life.

The hours seemed to fade and time meant absolutely nothing to Maya as one contraction followed another. The pain was so bad now that she could barely speak or form a coherent thought and at this point, she wished that they would just knock her out.

"Why can't you people have epidurals!?" she cried out, on the verge of tears as she rode through another contraction.

Maya had no idea how long she'd been in labour but it seemed never ending. Every time, Belwen checked her, she wasn't dilated enough to push and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to ease her pain. Beside her, Legolas continued to whisper words of encouragement, letting her hold his hand and if her nails were hurting him, he never said so.

**... ...**

"You are ready to start pushing, Maya," Belwen said several hours later.

Maya nodded weakly and pushed with all the strength she had, crying out in pain.

"I can't," she said as she collapsed on the bed, tears running down her cheeks, "It hurts so much. I swear I am never going to bed with you again, Legolas Thranduilion!"

"Do not trouble yourself, she doesn't really mean it," said Belwen, when she registered the look of surprise on the Prince's face, "You are lucky that this is rather tame compared to some births I have assisted with."

The elleth came to sit on the other side of the bed and put a moist cloth to the Princess' forehead.

"Take a deep breath," she coached, taking Maya's other hand, "And then you are going to push. Rest if you need to but we are going to see this through."

Maya shook her head stubbornly as tears continued to fall.

"This baby is coming," Belwen said sternly, "You must push."

Soon Maya's cries of pain echoed throughout the tent as she continued to push but after a few moments, she found she had no strength left in her.

"I'm so tired," she whispered wearily, when Belwen told her to push a few more times. Maya felt Legolas cup her face and she looked up into his blue eyes, filled with love for her and the little life they had created together.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "You're almost there."

Maya drew on his strength as well as every last bit of willpower she possessed and taking a deep breath, she pushed until her cries were joined by those of a baby.

She collapsed, exhausted but completely mesmerized as she watched Belwen take her son to be cleaned. As she heard the tiny cries, Maya's eyes welled with tears.

Legolas leaned over and lovingly kissed her lips, caressing her face and making no effort to hide his own tears. He pulled the blankets up around Maya and they held each other for a long moment.

"You were wonderful," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Maya smiled and traced the outline of his face, "I love you."

Soon, Belwen returned holding a small bundle in her arms. She smiled fondly at the new parents, handing the little elfling to his mother. The baby had been whimpering in her arms but as soon as Maya held him, he began to settle.

"Someone wished to see his _nana_," said the elleth, "Congratulations, he is beautiful."

Maya gazed down at her son and immediately knew what it was like to fall in love at first sight. He was perfect from his little hands and feet to the small pointed ears that he'd inherited from his father.

"He's so tiny," she said, taking the little hand in hers and fighting not to burst into tears anew.

After a few moments, Maya looked up at Legolas who was gazing fondly at them. They shared a smile and she rested her head against his chest, allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

They'd come such a long way from meeting that fateful night in her apartment and though the road hadn't been an easy one, it was this moment with the man she loved and their son that made every struggle and every hardship worth it.

"I think he wants to see his dad," Maya said and she noticed that the Prince almost seemed afraid when he took the little bundle in his arms. It was only when he held him that Legolas realized how fragile and small the baby was and he knew from the moment he saw little Erynion that, save for his wife, he'd never loved anyone so deeply.

"I love you, little one," he said softly as the little elfling looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. He kissed his son's small head of blonde curls and began to whisper tender words to him in elvish.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Belwen, watching as the new family remained absorbed in their own little world.

"Erynion," Maya said, staring up at her husband with a love that knew no bounds. Legolas placed his hand under her chin and kissed her deeply. He felt truly blessed and as he looked down upon the little elfling who'd fallen asleep in his arms, he said a silent prayer of gratitude to Estë.

When Legolas could bear to leave his wife and son for a few moments, he walked out of the tent and looked up at the moon sitting high in the sky, bathing the world in it's soft, iridescent glow. Mithrin was waiting outside the tent, lying on the ground, and he raised his head as the Prince came to kneel before him.

"You have been very patient, my friend," he said, patting the wolf's head, "Maya and the little one are doing well and we thought that you might like to meet the newest member of our family."

Mithrin immediately rose to his feet and his tail began to wag excitedly, eliciting a small chuckle from Legolas.

"But you must be careful, he is small and very fragile," the Prince warned, but he had no doubt that Mithrin would use the utmost caution when meeting little Eryn.

When they entered the tent together, Maya was learning how to breastfeed the baby. She looked up as she heard the flap of the tent and saw Mithrin sitting dutifully at her husband's feet.

"Someone is here to see you," Legolas said, smiling. He looked down at the wolf, who was staring up at him, "Go on."

"Come on, boy," encouraged Maya and Mithrin slowly made his way to the bedside, looking curiously at the small bundle in her arms.

He began to sniff the baby and Eryn simply stared, wide eyed, as the large animal examined him. After a few moments, the elfling raised a tiny hand up to touch Mithrin's whiskers and the wolf gently licked his fingers

Legolas came to sit next to Maya on the bed and she rested her head on his shoulder, watching as the lifelong bond between little Eryn and his guardian was forged.

**... ...**

_meleth –_ love

_nana – _mommy

**A/N: **So I haven't written many childbirth scenes, though I hope I did an alright job with this one.

Let's see how many 'awws' I can get for Eryn. Because god knows we've all been waiting for him long enough :p Also Jen and Justin have already managed to get into trouble after five minutes, luckily Aragorn and Arwen were there to save the day. Won't be long now till our heroine finds out her best friends are also in Middle Earth ;)

Anyway, I'm really looking forward to hearing your thoughts, as usual so please review!

They make my day!

Also, check out these awesome stories: **Reflections: Beginnings **and **Reflections: Family **by **KD Skywalker **and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long! I've been bogged down with school work already! I have two large term papers due in December and I've already begun some intense research for them...

Anyway, fantastic news: This story has reached over 700 reviews and I honestly cannot thank you all enough. I never dreamed this story would get such a following, but I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it.

Thank you to **Guest, Manwathiel16, Katmoose1347, Guest, Guest, SavannahMaethilwen, Poison1234, Sandy-wmd, LegolasGreenleafLove, Morwen80, bntjammer, Uchiha no Kaori, lotrjesusfreak, Guest, ForbiddenShadow0, SparklesAreMyLife, annafan, RowanRamirez, horseyyay, Fellowship of Avengers, CaribbeanTrinidadian, CordeliaWho, Larisya, Brigid the Fae** and **KDSkywalker** for reviewing the last chapter :)

**Katmoose1357:** Don't worry, Eryn is half-elven, so he can choose to live forever if he wants.

So this chapter doesn't have as much going on as the last couple chapters but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**Note: **italic conversations are in Sindarin

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 36**

Eryn lay sleeping in Maya's arms as the movement of the coach on the road continued to rock them. She was still in incredible pain from the birth but despite Legolas' insistence that she take more time to recover, she was anxious to get to Ithilien. There was still so much to do between baby proofing their _talan_ and setting up his nursery and so when their little son was two days old, they continued on their journey home.

Since the birth, Belwen had been an incredible help and though she would never admit it to her directly, Maya was glad to have the elleth at her side to help with the baby.

Outside the coach, Mithrin began to bark with excitement and as she looked out to see what was going on, the unmistakeable façade of the Ephel Dúath mountain range came into view and she knew they were nearly home. Eryn stirred in her arms, the wolf's barking having woken him, and starred up at her.

"Hey little guy," Maya cooed, laughing as the baby closed his hand around her index finger, "We'll be home soon and then we can set up your room."

"Do not let his innocence fool you, he is going to be quite the troublemaker tonight when he realizes that he is no longer able to sleep in the bed with his _ada _and _nana_," said Belwen, smirking as she watched the Princess dote on the little Prince.

Maya groaned, "Oh don't I know it. I can kiss my days of plentiful sleep goodbye."

_'Thankfully, Legolas doesn't sleep much to begin with,'_ she thought.

She looked out the window again and watched as the walls of Emyn Arnen came into view, followed by the first of the _talans_ in the tall trees across the river. Maya felt a sense of peace and relief come over her as they followed the familiar route back to the colony; now they were able to raise Eryn in a place where being curious about the world around him wouldn't put him in danger.

They continued through the grasslands of Ithilien for some time yet and when they finally came to a halt, the baby began to whimper, feeling the absence of the swaying motion of the coach. Maya began to rock him and Belwen helped her out of the coach.

When her feet touched the ground, she looked around at the place she'd left all those months ago. It was time for them to start building their life together, for real this time. No more patrols to get in the way of her time with Legolas – though he was going to be called on business occasionally – and now living in their _talan_, they no longer had to feel like guests inside someone else's dwelling. This was truly home, sweet home.

Up ahead of the procession, Legolas dismounted his horse and spoke a few words to one of the guards before walking back towards Maya and Belwen. He smiled sadly as he realized how exhausted she looked, he wished she'd allowed herself at least one more day of rest, but Maya was stubborn.

Legolas kissed her cheek and then placed a loving kiss her lips.

"How are you feeling?"

Maya smiled reassuringly as she registered the look of concern on his face. "I'm still sore, but that can't be helped."

"Perhaps you should rest," began the Prince, but Maya simply shook her head.

"I promise, I'll be fine," she said, her lips turning up in a small smile, but Legolas wasn't convinced.

Maya shifted her gaze from the uncertain face of her husband to Erynion, who seemed to have become fascinated with his surroundings.

"Do you wanna see _ada_?" she asked before handing the baby over to Legolas. The Prince kissed the crown of little Eryn's head and stroked his cheek as he continued with the rocking motion Belwen had taught him. Before long, the baby was asleep in his arms, his little chest softly rising and falling.

"I will admit, it is good to be home," he said finally.

"I thought the ride would never end," Maya teased, "The little one was good, he slept most of the way."

"You will need to ensure that he is tired tonight so that he can learn to sleep on his own," instructed Belwen, "I would not be surprised if he spent most of the night wailing, as most infants do."

Legolas was about to reply that they should get the nursery settled as quickly as possible when he heard excited shouting.

"_Uncle Legolas!_"

He turned to see Silivren and Eleniel running towards him. Tauriel and Veryan followed behind them as they walked hand in hand.

After the friends embraced and congratulations were given to the new parents, Legolas and his friends exchanged amused looks as the two elflings observed the tiny bundle in his arms.

"_Nana said you were an ada now,_" said Eleniel, "_Does that mean you won't play with us anymore?"_

"_Of course not. You never have to worry about that, my little doves_," reassured the Prince, "_Would you like to see him?_"

Tauriel watched as he gently knelt down for them to see Eryn and Eleniel wrinkled her nose and said something about not liking babies.

"_They're boring,_" she said unimpressed, looking to her twin sister for her agreement but Silivren simply continued to observe Eryn. She reached out to touch him and was surprised when his tiny hand instinctively curled around her fingers.

"_I think he's sweet_," she said finally, "_When will he be old enough to play?_"

"_Not for a few months at least, darling,_" interjected Tauriel. She turned to Legolas and placed her hand on his shoulder. "_Erynion. I should have known that you would pick a name that reminded you of the forest. He is truly beautiful Las._"

"I see he inherited the green of your eyes," Veryan said as came to stand beside Maya.

"But he's a spitting image of Legolas," she said, giving a small laugh, "If his childhood stories are anything to go by, we're going to have our hands full."

"I was not that unruly!" objected the Prince, though Maya could see the corners of his lips turning up mischievously.

Veryan smirked. "Yes and I suppose falling out of a tree in your good tunic or stealing your father's sword do not count as 'unruly'"

'Don't listen to him' the prince mouthed to his wife and Veryan laughed. He watched as Tauriel continued to fawn over the little one, taking Eryn in her arms.

"I hope my wife doesn't get any ideas. We have our work cut out for us already," he whispered to Maya.

She giggled. "Oh come on, I'm sure if she wanted another you'd be more than happy to oblige."

"With my luck, we would get twins or even triplets," Veryan teased, earning him a look from Tauriel, "Now I imagine that the three of you are quite exhausted from your journey. Shall we help to move your belongings?"

Legolas nodded, handing the baby back to Maya so that he could help carry some of their bags and the party proceeded towards the _talans_.

As they climbed the stairs into the high branches of the tree, Eleniel and Silivren ran ahead to chase Mithrin and though the wolf could easily outrun them, he decided to let the little elflings catch him more than once. Belwen, of course, only shook her head in disapproval as the girls pulled the poor animal's tail and ears.

With every step, Maya had to focus both on not looking down at the ground below them and ignoring the pain in her lower body.

Tauriel caught Maya wincing as she walked and hung back, falling into step with her.

"It will pass," she reassured, "Until then, make some tea with the leaves of the athelas plant. It worked well for me after I had the girls."

Maya smiled gratefully "Thanks. I'll try that."

When they finally reached the _talan_ on the highest branches of the tree, all of their things were placed inside and Maya walked around with Erynion in her arms. The baby looked around him with big, curious eyes as he took everything in.

Maya giggled when she felt her husband's lips on the nape of her neck, his breath tickling her skin. "That tickles!"

"Does it?" he asked, moving his lips over the sensitive skin. Maya continued to giggle and hunched her shoulders in an effort to keep his attacks at bay.

"Yes it does! I would swat you if I didn't have your son in my arms."

"Would you?" he arched an eyebrow and his voice was laden with amusement.

"I might."

Legolas watched the corners of her lips turn up in a sly smile and he smiled right back, unable to keep his heart from fluttering. Never could he have imagined that he would be so happy. Never could he have imagined that the strange woman he met on his first night in another world, who'd cleaned the wound on his forehead despite knowing nothing about him, would be the love of his life.

"Come here," he whispered, gently pulling her into his arms and Maya didn't object as he brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss. She responded eagerly, relishing in the warmth of his embrace.

As they kissed, Legolas angled himself so as not to crush little Eryn who was staring at his parents with intrigue. Maya smiled against Legolas' lips and they managed to sneak in a few more kisses before pulling away.

"I love you so much," she said, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Maya."

Together they walked to the baby's nursery to get a sense of what had to be done but when they entered the room, both were astonished to find that everything was already set up for the baby's arrival. Legolas' eyes fell first on the small cherry wood bassinet in the corner of the room and then on the dresser with all of the baby's clothing and toys.

Maya remained frozen in the doorway and brought her hand to her mouth, unable to make a sound in her astonishment. Standing behind her, the Prince brought his hands to her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. He was just as speechless as she was, and together they ventured into the little room, admiring all of the little details their friends had put into the nursery.

Inside the bassinet was beautiful little baby blanket and a little wooden rattle. Legolas picked up the toy and showed it to Eryn who'd begun to fuss in his mother's arms. As soon as he heard the rattle, the baby seemed to settle down, mesmerized by the sound.

"Do you like it?" Tauriel asked as her friends looked about the room.

"It's perfect," said Maya, blinking back tears, "Thank you."

"But when did you do this?" asked Legolas.

Veryan came up behind his wife and they shared a smile. "We began just after the wedding because we thought you might not be back in Ithilien in time to prepare the room. We'd only finished a small part of the nursery when we received your message the other day about the birth and so we hurried to finish the rest of the preparations in order to surprise you when you arrived."

"Mission accomplished," said Maya, still feeling moved that their friends had gone through all that trouble for them, "I can't thank you both enough for this. It's just the way I imagined it would be."

"We are glad," said Tauriel, "We were very happy to do it and I hope the little one enjoys it just as much."

Silivren walked over to the dresser and reached for a small horse figurine carved out of wood.

"This was my toy," she said presenting the toy to Maya, "I wanted the baby to have it so I gave it to _nana_ for his room."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Look little monster," said Maya, looking down at Eryn, "Someone's got a present for you."

The little girl brought the toy up to him but the moment she got close the baby started to cry and Silivren recoiled, frowning.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, feeling crushed, "Does he not like it?"

Silivren lowered her gazed to the ground as Eryn continued to cry.

"No, little one," Legolas reassured, lifting her chin with his fingers, "You did nothing wrong. Everything is new for him and he's had a long day so I think he is simply telling us he's had enough."

Silivren nodded and watched as Maya attempted to calm the baby.

"Alright my little goblins," said Veryan to his daughters, "I think we ought to let Maya and Legolas catch their bearings. The first one back to the talan will get extra dessert after dinner."

He barely had the time to get the word dessert out of his mouth before babies and toys were forgotten and the twins raced out of the room. Veryan said a very quick goodbye before rushing off after them.

Tauriel shook her head in amusment. "This is what you have to look forward to when he gets older. Good luck tonight and once again…welcome home."

With that she was gone after her husband and children and all that could be heard were shouts of 'Girls don't run!' followed by the sound of racing footsteps, pounding the floor in defiance. After all, the promise of extra dessert trumped all parental authority.

**... ...**

"Oh my god." Jen panicked as the horse began to move and she could feel the beast's back swaying under the saddle, "Get me off this thing, I'm going to fall."

"No you won't, just stop freaking out. You've barely moved two feet," Justin was sitting on the stone ledge in the courtyard observing as the Citadel's stable-hand attempted to teach her.

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the horse refused to stop walking no matter how frantically Jen pulled on the reigns. It reminded him of a Yosemite Sam cartoon with the camel who wouldn't stop running when he was told to. Suddenly the image of Jen yelling "When I say woah, I mean woah!" and smacking the horse over the head like a cowboy with anger-management issues was far too difficult to ignore and Justin bit down harder on his lip.

Of course, he would be so dead if she knew he were even thinking this.

"He senses that you are anxious, my lady," said the stable-hand, a young man in his teens, "You must relax."

"I can't relax! I want to get off," said Jen.

Justin shook his head, "I thought you wanted to learn to ride a horse. You made that big speech in the dungeons about it."

"That was when I thought we were going to rot in those cells," countered Jen, letting out a scream as the horse sped up to a small trot.

The stable-hand bolted after the horse and managed to run grab onto the reins, slowing the mount to a halt. Jen was trying not to hyperventilate and she took a deep breath.

All of her fears were suddenly forgotten when she saw Justin dying of laughter on his perch. She narrowed her eyes, fixing him with a death glare and the laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay," he said putting his hands up in surrender, "But Jen, how do you want to get to Ithilien if you can't even ride a horse?"

The King and Queen were planning to take them to the colony the next day for a surprise visit but Jen couldn't even go two feet on a horse without screaming. This was going to be fun...

"I'll just...I'll walk!" she cried stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Justin rolled his eyes. Yep...this was going to be fun indeed. They'd only been here three days and Jen was already complaining about frizzy hair and the lack of Charmin toilet paper. Now they could add horses onto the list of things about Middle Earth that Jen abhorred, that along with 'smelly guys in armour' – as she liked to refer to the guards. Apparently getting Jen into the whole Middle Earth way of life was going to take far more time than either of them had realized.

Justin on the other hand was adapting nicely. He was already learning how to use a sword and he really liked the way people dressed here. He and Aragorn were getting on well and they'd had a nice chat about Assassin's Creed and Call of Duty one night over dinner. The King had seemed so enthused by the whole thing that he never noticed the face-melting glare that Arwen was shooting him from across the table.

"Come on," Justin said, getting up from the ledge and taking the reigns from the stable-hand so that his wife could safely get off the horse, "Let's go finish packing. Not that we have much to take with us, our old clothing isn't going to be much use anymore."

"I'm not leaving my Jimmy Choos behind," stated Jen. She didn't care if she couldn't wear them here, they'd set her back a fortune and she loved them! Even if they ended up in a glass case somewhere, there was no way she was leaving them.

"Jimmy who?"

"Jimmy Choo." Jen gave him a look.

"What?" Justin said, laughing as she rolled her eyes, "I know fashion...sort of."

Jen looked him up and down from the dark brown of his boots to the leggings and green tunic he wore fastened with a leather belt. "This coming from a guy who looks like Robin Hood. All you're missing is the hat and feather."

Justin smirked and began to pepper her face with kisses, sending her into a fit of laughter. "That may be, but a very sexy Robin Hood."

"Alright Prince of Thieves," teased Jen as she dragged him out of the courtyard, "Let's get everything ready, I can't wait to see Maya and that massive baby bump! The look on her face is going to be priceless."

**... ...**

Maya lay in bed exhausted. It had been a particularly long night with Erynion crying because he wanted to be fed every couple of hours or simply because he wanted to be held. When she was on the verge of falling asleep, the baby's whimpers would wake her and she found herself walking over into the next room to check on him.

Now her eyes were burning from the lack of sleep and her body was so sore that Maya felt as though she'd fallen down six flights of stairs. She pulled the blankets up over her head to hide from the light of morning as it shone into the bedroom and bathed her features.

Soon she heard footsteps coming into the room and moments later a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Legolas pulled the comforter away from Maya's head and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey," she said softly, snuggling into him, "How is he?"

"I managed to put him to sleep again."

Maya looked into his blue eyes and kissed him softly. "Thank you for everything. You've been so wonderful and I feel kind of bad that you had to get up so much."

Legolas placed a finger to her lips and shook his head. "You need your rest."

"Why are you so perfect?" Maya asked and the Prince simply chuckled.

"The last time you called me perfect you were drunk."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. _What?!_

Legolas smirked as the memory came back to him. "The night you introduced me to Tristan at the bar. I believe it was those...tequila shots that didn't agree with you."

Maya gasped."Oh my god! You said I didn't do anything embarrassing when I asked you the next morning! That's mortifying," she groaned, "I don't even want to know what you thought of me after that."

"I was thinking," Legolas pulled her in for a kiss, "That you were adorable. You have no reason to be embarrassed, Maya. you are my wife, we have a son and I love you both very much. Perhaps your drunken slurring was what set it all in motion."

Maya was about to reply when she was interrupted by the sound of crying in the next room. She moved to get out of bed but Legolas held her back.

"I will go," he said, kissing her one last time, his lips lingering on hers, before he walked out to check on the baby.

Maya slowly rolled out of bed and walked to the armoire to find a dress for the day. She peeled off her nightgown and cringed at the image staring back at her in the mirror. She'd said goodbye to her slim figure nine months ago and the weight gain had all been for the good of the baby so she hadn't minded too much, but now the sight was shocking and all she saw were the small stretch marks and the flabby skin around her tummy.

Maya never remembered feeling so insecure about her body before. Logically she knew that most of this would eventually go away and she might get back to a semblance of her former figure but still, she was embarrassed and there was no way in freezing hell that she would let Legolas see her like this.

Maybe she could just wear a shirt when they made love, that would keep all the unwanted sights covered up. After one last look, she tore her eyes from the mirror, quickly pulled on her dress and went off in search of her family.

**... ...**

The next day, Veryan and some other members of the guard were surveying the forest when they caught sight of the King and Queen of Gondor and their procession making straight for the colony.

"_Send word to Legolas that King Elessar and his party have arrived,_" he said to one of the guards and as soon as the he was gone, Veryan dropped down from the trees and walked towards where Aragorn had slowed his steed to a halt. The rest of the elven guard dropped down from the branches as well and formed a small perimeter around the company, startling Jen and Justin who hadn't seen them up in the treetops.

"Your majesties," Veryan greeted them, "We had no word of your arrival."

"It was meant to be so," said Arwen, pulling her mount up beside Aragorn's, "Word reached us in Minas Tirith that Maya and Legolas had arrived and we wished to surprise them."

As Arwen and Aragorn conversed with Veryan, Justin reached behind him to hold Jen's hand. After that fiasco in the courtyard, they'd given up altogether on the idea of her riding her own horse and so she'd ridden on the back of Justin's steed. Though this did not come without its fair share of drawbacks. When he kicked the horse into a trot, Justin nearly lost circulation as Jen tightened her hold around his waist and from there it had been an endless journey filled with squealing and crushed torsos.

When the King and Queen descended from their mounts, Jen's breathing quickened and she eagerly grasped onto her husband's hand.

"Everything's going to be fine," he whispered, "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I can't help it, I haven't seen her in over a year. I've been waiting for this moment for so long now and it's finally here," Jen replied, "I hope I don't cry."

Justin smirked, "Oh you're so gonna cry. Both of you are."

Moments later, the breath caught in both their throats as they caught sight of two heads of long hair followed by a beast of a wolf.

"I guess they don't have golden retrievers around here," mused Justin.

He dismounted the horse and helped his wife down, both unable to say a word as they realized that this was the moment they'd been anticipating for days now.

"She had the baby already?" Jen asked as she caught sight of the small bundle in Maya's arms.

Justin simply shrugged, "I guess so. I still can't get over the wolf."

As they made their way towards the party, Maya and Legolas exchanged puzzled looks. They had no idea that Aragorn and Arwen were going to visit so soon and the news had caught them off-guard, but nonetheless they were anxious to show little Eryn to their friends.

"Gimli is going to be deeply disturbed by the news that there are now two of you, Legolas" teased Aragorn. He clasped his hand on the elf's shoulder and pulled him in for an embrace.

"Gimli is merely afraid," Legolas began, smirking, "that this means he will forever be bested in combat."

As the two friends continued to jest, Arwen clasped her hands together and rushed over to see the baby.

"He is beautiful, Maya," said the Queen as she fawned over the little one. She was anxious to have children of her own when the affairs of the realm settled down, "What is his name?"

"Erynion, but we call him Eryn," Maya replied looking down at her little son.

"Son of the forest. How very fitting," the Queen replied. She noticed the dark circles under Maya's eyes and smiled sympathetically.

Maya attempted a smile of her own. "We had no idea you were coming," she said, "If we'd known we would have been better prepared to receive you."

The King put his hand up and shook his head, "Nonsense. This is an informal visit among friends, and we would not have it any other way."

Aragorn smiled when he saw little Eryn staring up at him. "May I?"

"Of course."

Maya handed her son over to the King and was amazed to see that Aragorn appeared at ease when he held the little bundle. He was going to be a natural when they finally had Eldarion.

"There is another reason we came to visit," said Arwen as she watched her husband with the baby, "Something of a more personal nature."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows and Legolas simply tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

The King and Queen shook their heads and Maya watched as the wall of guards behind them parted to reveal two faces she never thought she'd see again. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she watched the two figures approaching, looking every bit as emotional as she was.

"Maya."

The sound of that voice was enough to break something within her and before she could help herself, Maya threw her arms around Jen and Justin. Their presence defied all logic and reason but for those few moments, she simply didn't care. The friends wrapped their arms around each other and exactly as Justin had predicted, Jen began to cry.

**... ...**

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll admit there isn't as much going on as in other chapters but I really didn't want to ignore the fact that having a baby is hard work and your self-esteem can really take a beating after the birth. I used the experience of a friend of mine as inspiration for a couple of these scenes. Maya is going to struggle with her body image for a little while as many new mothers do.

I know that some of my readers are mothers themselves so if you have any suggestions they are very much appreciated!

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! They really make my day and it keeps me motivated to update, especially now that I'm getting so bogged down with school work. The support of my readers means everything, so thank you to those of you who are reviewing.

As a side note: If you want to get a good sense of what I'm referring to when Jen attempts to ride a horse, go on youtube and check out Yosemite Sam's misadventures with a camel. It's pretty funny.

Don't forget to check out some of my favourite stories: **Reflections: Beginnings** and **Reflections: Family **by **KDSkywalker** and **Wanderlust** by **Raider-K**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry this update took so long, school is still pretty hectic! But I've made this chapter pretty long so I hope that makes up for it :)

Thank you to **Morganichobbit, Guest, Lollipop, Guest, Guest, annafan, lotrjesusfreak, Raider-K, KD Skywalker, shophiescastle, Poison1234, Da Hybrid Queen, Guest, Larisya, Morwen80, RowanRamirez, Guest, Uchiha no Kaori, theviolinxx** and **Guest** for reviewing :)

A BIG thank you to **annafan** and **KD Skywalker **for their help on this one! Could not have done it without you.

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 37**

As the three friends continued to hug, Legolas could do nothing but stare and remain utterly speechless. He looked to Aragorn and Arwen who seemed to be wearing identical smirks and try as he might to understand this strange turn of events, he simply couldn't.

How was it possible that Jen and Justin were now attacking his wife with what they called 'bear hugs' if they were supposed to be in New York and the only real portal was safe in Gandalf's keeping?

"I don't believe I have ever seen you speechless, _mellon nin_," remarked Aragorn as he rocked little Eryn in his arms, the smirk showing no signs of disappearing.

Legolas continued to say nothing. He would have entertained the idea that he was simply imagining things due to sleep deprivation, but elves didn't sleep.

Veryan gave him an odd look and he simply shook his head. He would explain later. After all, he was still trying to wrap his own head around this impossibly strange situation.

Maya pulled away from her friends and now that her original moment of impulsive, unquestioning happiness had passed, she joined Legolas in his confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding more panicky than she intended. She also noticed Jen's sling, "and what's wrong with your arm? Is it broken?"

"Umm...that's a bit of a long story," started Jen.

"Bernstein helped us find another portal. Do you remember that mithril dagger he had in his apartment?" Justin continued.

"I knew there was something odd about it," Legolas finally spoke up, though he still felt unsure about this entire ordeal. Aragorn was right, it was a rare thing that could render him speechless.

Justin smiled and approached the elf. "It's good to see you, man. I've missed my Xbox buddy, I swear no one can play Assassin's Creed as well as you can."

Jen playfully rolled her eyes. Apparently Justin felt that no moment was too awkward or strange for a conversation about video games. At least here she could rest assured that he couldn't actually get his hands on one.

"Come here you, where's my hug?" she asked, pulling a stunned Legolas into a large embrace.

While her husband suffered his own attack of hugs, Maya heard Eryn beginning to fuss and she gently took him from Aragorn's arms.

"Something's still gnawing at my brain...where do you guys fit into this puzzle?" she asked the King.

"We rescued them from the Citadel dungeons after a...misunderstanding."

"The dungeons?!"

"Yea, well no one told us how unstable these portals were so we were pretty surprised when we crash landed in one of the maid's bedrooms with a group of guards pointing their swords at us," explained Jen, "They thought because I was holding a dagger that we'd broken in to the room with the intention of murdering her so we were locked away."

_'Still not as bad as having Gimli see me in nothing but red undies and mistaking me for a hooker,' _Maya thought, _'I'd take the dungeon over that any day.'_

"But how was your arm broken?" asked Legolas.

Jen shrugged, "I landed on it when we dropped into the maid's room. According to the healer, I'm going to have to wear the sling for a few months."

"You should have heard her screaming when they tried to set her arm," Justin said, "It took two of us to hold her down and she almost kicked Aragorn."

Jen cringed as he described the scene. "Yea, I'd rather not revisit that moment. I'm in pain just thinking about it."

"I am the one who nearly ended up with a foot in the groin," teased the King.

Jen gave him an apologetic look as she walked over to Maya. When she saw the little elfling in her friend's arms, she began to fawn over him.

"He's so adorable, I would ask to hold him but..." she said pointing to her bad arm, "What did you name him?"

"Erynion," Maya stated with pride, "But I call him Eryn,"

"Aw...that's so sweet. I'll admit, I was a little shocked when I found out you had a baby on the way, you sure didn't waste any time, did you Legolas?"

Jen's small jibe caused the elf's cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson and Justin fought to hold in his laughter.

"Nice tact, Jen."

"Yes, well..." Legolas began awkwardly, "Uh...what still perplexes me is why you both would sacrifice everything to come to Middle Earth."

He hoped that his inquiry meant the end of Jen's horribly awkward quips.

They listened to the story from beginning to end; from Justin's sudden bout of inspiration about the dagger all the way to being rescued by Arwen and Aragorn in the dungeons. It became clear to Maya and Legolas at that point that Jen and Justin had spent the last several months feeling as though they simply didn't belong in their world anymore and so to pack up and leave everything behind hadn't felt like much of a sacrifice. For Jen, seeing her best friend again was worth it.

They were going to live in Emyn Arnen once Faramir helped them find a home, much to Maya's surprise, but she understood Justin's logic that the elves of Ithilien might not be so keen on more humans settling in the colony. After all, they'd only just gotten used to her.

Just as she was about to ask what they were going to do, Eryn began to wiggle in her arms, making unhappy noises. That was when Maya noticed that he felt heavier than normal.

"We might have to continue this conversation later, I think he has to go..."

Changing diapers was a task no parent enjoyed, but in Middle Earth, Pampers didn't exist. Here one had to hold the baby over the hole in the wash closet. This was supposed to be far more pleasant than changing diapers but it also meant that a mother had to quickly learn to read her baby and if she didn't...

Jen scrunched her nose. "Ew."

Eryn continued to wiggle and whine and this time, Maya was pretty well convinced that a bathroom break was in order for her little monster.

"Yup, it's time to go and this time, it's your turn," she said to Legolas.

The elf groaned as she handed him the baby. As much as he loved their son, this was not a pleasant job.

As the group walked in haste towards the _Talan_, Justin silently thanked the powers above that no one was going to ask him to change a diaper.

**... ...**

Maya was dozing off at the dinning room table, her eyelids feeling so heavy she could have sworn that weights had been placed on them. Eryn was asleep in his little day bed with Mithrin curled up close by, both exhausted from having been up all night.

As the morning sun streamed into the room, Maya covered her face with her hands. Once a source of joy, the sun was now her worst enemy, making her tired eyes burn as they worked hard to filter the light.

A month had passed since Jen and Justin settled in Emyn Arnen. Faramir had managed to help them find a quaint little cottage near the heart of the town and they'd spent the better part of the last few weeks trying to furnish the place. They quickly realized that Justin was no handy-man when most of his attempts to 'fix' things in their home ended up leaving massive holes in the wall. Surprisingly enough, they discovered that Jen had a hidden talent for using the hammer and for home-repair so most of the renovations had been left up to her while Justin looked for employment.

After several weeks, he'd chosen to apprentice himself to a clockmaker in the hopes of becoming a Master and being able to open his own business some day. He certainly didn't have the muscles or the skill to be a blacksmith and so that was easily ruled out.

When he'd come to her and Legolas discouraged, Maya had suggested looking into clockwork because the precision of the trade seemed to be a good match for Justin's skills. In New York, Justin often had to look at the small wires and chips of a computer and he'd been building them from scratch most of his life so if he could learn to apply this precision to clocks, he might very well be able to make a living out of this.

While life in Middle Earth became a real adjustment for Jen and Justin, Maya and Legolas were finding that their own adjustment to parenthood was coming slowly and painfully. They spent most nights up with the baby and while Legolas could easily go without rest, it was starting to take its toll on Maya.

Last night had been a particularly difficult one but Belwen had repeatedly emphasized over the course of their first few weeks that spoiling the baby by letting him sleep with his parents was not going to help him in the long run.

Now that she was gone back to Thranduil's court, it was tempting to bring Eryn into their bedroom.

Maya wasn't so sure about Belwen's philosophy, after all, Eryn seemed happiest when he was being cuddled, but she supposed that Belwen had to know what she was talking about – after all, she'd had thousands of years to become a baby expert.

Soon the sound of a baby whimpering pulled her from her thoughts and she got up to check on Eryn. Legolas was away on business in Minas Tirith for a couple of days and until he returned, she was on her own with their son.

Maya picked him up from the day bed and brought him back to her chair so that she could feed him.

"Are you alright?"

Maya was so tired she didn't even have the energy to be surprised when she heard the voice. She slowly looked up from the baby and saw Tauriel standing at the entrance to the dinning room, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"The little one isn't sleeping much at night," Maya said in defeat, "I'm so tired."

"Are you making sure that he is fed every couple of hours?" asked Tauriel.

Maya sighed, "Yea I always make sure of that. I make sure that he doesn't have to go to the bathroom, I burp him, I check that he's not too cold or too warm and still he cries the moment Legolas or I leave the room."

Tauriel walked over to the table and pulled out the chair next to Maya. "Leave the room?"

"Well he sleeps in the nursery just like Belwen instructed," clarified Maya, "She says it will keep him from being spoiled or too dependent."

"She said what?" Tauriel looked at her as though she were crazy, "Of course he's dependent, he's a baby. Sometimes I truly wonder about that elleth...No wonder you've been having such a difficult time with him. My girls slept the room with Veryan and I until they were close to a year old, it's the only way we survived having twins."

Maya frowned, "I tried to tell her that and it practically killed me to leave him in the nursery but she always insisted. It was like being at baby boot camp."

Tauriel shook her head in disapproval. She'd never been fond of Belwen because the elleth always seemed to need control over everything she touched. Now she was taking advantage of a new mother's insecurities to feed that need and it just wasn't right.

"Eryn is just over one month old and being outside your womb is still very frightening for him. Cuddling him often and putting him to sleep near you will ease that anxiety for both parties. You will see, once you move the bassinet into your bedroom, you will find it much easier to monitor him and he will feel more at ease."

"And to think that it was that simple simple all along," Maya grumbled, "I knew I should have listened to my instincts."

"Always trust your instincts when it comes to your little one," said Tauriel, placing her hand comfortingly on Maya's shoulder, "I know that being a parent for the first time can be overwhelming, but only you know what your child needs, not Belwen. She obviously favours the more regimental approach to child rearing but I never found it effective. I loved cuddling my daughters."

"Thanks," Maya said, smiling gratefully as she watched Eryn suckle, "I don't know what Legolas and I would have done without you."

"It's my pleasure. Someone has to make sure that Belwen keeps her nose out from where it doesn't belong," said Tauriel.

When the baby was finished, he moved away from Maya's chest and she began to alternate rubbing her hand in circular motions over his back with gentle patting until he burped.

When the baby was asleep in her arms, Maya gave Tauriel a mischievous smile.

"Do you want to help me move the bassinet and Belwen-proof this house?"

Tauriel smiled back, "I would love nothing more."

**... ...**

When the baby's things were moved and Tauriel had dissected all of Belwen's advice, Maya felt a new sense of confidence within her about raising Tauriel close by, there was always someone to turn to when guidance was needed and the elleth was more than happy to provide her friends with helpful tips that had worked on Eleniel and Silivren as babies.

They placed the bassinet right next to Maya's side of the bed so that if the baby needed something in the middle of night or just wanted to be held, she was close at hand.

When Tauriel had gone home to check on her twins, Maya took the small wooden horse that Silivren had given to the baby and showed it to him as he lay in her arms.

"I'm so much happier now that you're going to sleep with me. I love you so much and I will always be there to protect you," she said to him and Eryn simply stared at the toy with green orbs that matched her own. That was one thing he'd inherited from her, the rest of him was purely Legolas right down to the little blonde curls on his tiny head and she had no doubt that when he was older he would be just as striking to look at – as most elves were.

"You look so much like your _ada, _we'll just have to make sure you're better with ellith than he was." she said, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sure Justin can help with that," said Jen. She stood observing her friend from the doorway, "I still can't get over how cute he is. I knew you guys would make an adorable baby."

"Trust me, I have no doubt Justin will try to brainwash my son," Maya teased, "I didn't hear you come in."

"It's not hard to sneak up on you when you're so absorbed, but with a baby so cute I don't blame you one bit."

"Well, I'm biased but I think he's pretty cute too," Maya winked, "Hey, do you want to go to the gardens? I've been cooped up in here all day, I think the fresh air will wake me up a bit."

"Sounds like a plan. Come Mithrin! We'll play a game of fetch."

When he heard his name called, the wolf roused himself from the floor and followed them out of the _talan_.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shinning high in the sky, bathing the leaves of the trees in its golden light. Maya allowed herself to enjoy the gentleness of the warm breeze as it kissed her cheek, filling her with a sense of tranquility and peace.

On the way to the gardens, Maya told Jen all about her conversation with Tauriel and how Belwen had been trying to get her to adopt a strict child rearing plan that was clearly not working for baby or his parents.

"Seriously?"

Maya sighed, "Yea...I swear I'm never going to listen to her blindly again. This has not been an easy month and I nearly cried every time I had to leave him all alone in that room, but I did it anyway because I thought she knew better."

"I'm surprised you listened to her if you didn't feel right about it," Jen said, throwing the stick to Mithrin.

"I didn't know the first thing about being a mom, I thought she had to know what she was talking about. Now I definitely know better."

The wolf bounded off after it and came back carrying his prize in his mouth. When he dropped it at her feet, Jen threw the stick again.

"You know...I've been thinking lately that I'm tired of being the damsel in distress. First the trolls, then the Uruks and now Tauriel has to save me from Belwen..." Maya said with a sigh.

Jen pressed her lips into a thin line. "Can I just be honest about something?"

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course you can. You're the one who told me my first choice of dress for your wedding was ugly remember?"

Jen swallowed and watched as the wolf tore through the gardens with the stick in his mouth. Maya continued to stare at her and she hesitated, thinking her friend might take offence at what she would say next.

"The thing is...and this is something I've been wanting to say for a few weeks now... you've changed Maya."

"Of course I have, I've had to grow up a bit for this little one's sake," responded Maya as she rocked little Eryn in her arms.

Jen shook her head, "No, I don't mean that motherhood has changed you. You've _changed_. You're...passive."

"_Passive_?" Maya said the word with such disgust that Jen thought she might get angry.

"Please don't get upset, let me explain," said Jen, "I've noticed since we got here that you've been acting so unlike yourself. You're quirky, stubborn and when you want something you go for it and I just haven't seen that in you lately. I thought maybe it was because you were tired or stressed because of the baby but...I'm worried and so is Justin."

Seeing that Maya was about to protest, Jen raised her hand.

"I'm not saying this to make you angry, but you're scaring us. I see you getting all insecure about yourself now and I don't think that's healthy. Don't you remember how much you hounded Tristan to give you a chance at National Geographic? You weren't insecure then and you believed in yourself but now I feel like you're always second guessing and looking to others, like Belwen or even your father-in-law, for approval that what you're doing is the right thing."

Maya said nothing for a few moments as the words resounded over and over in her head. Jen knew her better than anyone and the fact that she was so worried about this was unsettling.

"You really think I'm passive?" she asked.

"Okay maybe 'passive' isn't the right word to use, but I hear you talking about how you shouldn't have listened to Belwen and all that, and I get that being a mom for the first time is scary but my best friend would never have let someone else talk her into doing something she didn't feel good about doing in the first place. You always did what you thought was right regardless of what anyone else thought Maya, you took a complete stranger into your home after he appeared into your apartment out of thin air for crying out loud."

As much as she hated to admit it, maybe Jen was right. In New York she had been self-sufficient and lived on her own for years after her split with Nick, taking care of herself and never asking anyone to bail her out. Back home, she had a career she loved and the ambition to go as far as she could go. The fact that she'd landed that job at National Geographic had proved this well enough, but now where was that ambition that had gotten her so far and impressed her editors?

Ironically it was her initiative to prove to everyone that she could be a Princess that caused that ambition and confidence to disappear in a cloud of smoke. By trying to please and impress everyone she'd lost sight of who she was. Maya wanted to be more than just a wife and now a mother, she wanted to make her own contribution to this world.

"I'm not mad at you," she said softly, "The truth is, I got lost in trying to prove to everyone that I could ace those princess lessons and I lost sight of what made me who I am."

"I love you, sweetie," Jen reassured, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I just want what's best for you. I don't want to see you doubt yourself, you're capable and strong and you have so much to offer. I think you'll do great things."

"I'm still not sure why Estë brought me here but I know that I want to play a more active role in the governing of the colony," Maya said, patting Mithrin as he dropped she stick at her feet. She slowly knelt down to pick it up and threw it across the garden, "I thought about asking to attend council meetings once in a while but I just never got around to having that conversation with Legolas or Aragorn."

She looked down at a sleeping Eryn in her arms, "This little guy deserves one hundred percent of me and I think the only way to give him that is if I can feel fulfilled. I need something that can give me what Nat Geo did."

"I'll always be proud of you," Jen said, smiling, "I believe I can speak for Justin when I say, he's also proud of you. Tristan would be proud of you too if he were here."

"I miss Tristan," she said softly, "It was because of him that I learned to believe in myself. Him and Legolas... I'm going to talk to him about all this when he gets home and maybe ask if I can step into my role as the Lady of Ithilien a little more. Do you think he'll agree?"

"I'm sure he will," said Jen, "He fell in love with you for you and I'm sure he misses your fire, just like I do."

"As silly as it sounds, I miss me too."

"It's not silly," Jen said, pulling her friend into a light hug so as not to crush the baby, "I love you, Maya. You're like a sister and I only want the best for you."

"I know," Maya said with a tender smile, "I'm glad you were honest with me."

Jen returned her smile. "That's what best friends are for. I'll always have your back."

"Yea like that time you brought a voodoo doll of Nick to my place after I threw him out? You kept throwing darts at it."

"Hey, he deserved every one! I would have keyed his car too if you'd let me."

"Don't I know it," Maya said, "Oh and just for the record, Jenny. I'll always have your back too."

**... ...**

It was a fine day in Minas Tirith, the sun was shinning and the city was bustling with activity as the townspeople walked through the markets and vendors called out to potential customers as they passed by.

It was a fine day for everyone but Legolas and Aragorn who'd spent an incredibly frustrating morning trying to impress upon the high council the seriousness of the impending threat to Thranduil's realm. The council consisted of the heads of high born families at court and though Aragorn was the King of the realm and could very well make most of the decisions regarding the good government of his people, there was one thing he needed the council's approval for, and that was fighting a war.

Most of them were elders who'd been serving on the council since the days of Denethor and were led by one Lord Adrahil, who was a tall, thin man with glistening white hair that grew down to his shoulders. His slightly crooked nose and high cheekbones gave him an air of intimidation and he was the one who gave Aragorn and Legolas the most trouble when they brought their proposal to the council.

He was firm in his belief that Thranduil's fight was not Gondor's and when Aragorn implored them to agree to sending troops to Eryn Lasgalen in the event of an Easterling invasion, most of the council members agreed with Lord Adrahil that sending troops to the Woodland Realm would be most unwise.

"Why should we risk making an enemy of the Easterlings?" asked Adrahil as he addressed the council, "This is not our battle."

"Because men and elves stood side by side once to push back the forces of Sauron. The free peoples of Middle Earth banded together to destroy the dark lord's evil once and for all and now that freedom is at stake once more," argued Aragorn, "Are we so quick to forget our friends that we would not go to the aid of those who came to ours?"

"Where was Thranduil when Sauron's armies stood at our gates?" countered another council member, "The Lady of the Golden Wood sent forces to Théoden in his time of need but where was the woodland realm?"

Adrahil nodded in agreement, "He is correct, while the free peoples of Middle Earth were fighting the darkness of Sauron, Thranduil was hiding away in his caves. And now he sends his son to beg for aid."

Legolas pressed his lips into a thin line, trying his best not to explode as they continued to insinuate that his father was a coward. "My father was keeping the darkness of Dol Guldur at bay. Nevertheless, he sent me, his only son, in his stead to fight for the world of men and to honour the alliance between the Eldar and the Edain."

"Though you make a compelling case, Prince Legolas, the council has made its decision," Adrahil said firmly, "We will not send our men to die for a fight that is not our own, passed alliances be damned."

With that, Adrahil rose from his seat and left the council room, signalling that the discussion had come to an end. Shortly afterwards, the rest of the council members exited the room after him, leaving behind an exasperated King of Gondor and Legolas who wanted nothing more than to use Lord Adrahil at his next target practice.

"Those old fools!" cried Aragorn as he slammed his fist down on the wooden table, "If it were not their right by the ancient customs of this Realm to sit on the high council I would have them all dismissed. They have opposed my efforts to cultivate alliances with the Harad since the day the crown was placed on my head and now they wish to stand by as a force prepares to march on Eryn Lasgalen."

"It appears that Lord Adrahil cares little for the troubles of the elves," said Legolas, "He made it quite clear that he does not think highly of my race."

He placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "I appreciate the efforts you have made but I fear that you will not sway Adrahil. At least we know that Gimli and Éomer will send aid."

Aragorn shook his head. "I do not need to sway him, I must sway the other council members and make them see that to ignore the Woodland Realm's pleas for help would be a grave mistake. Did we not fight to win the freedom of this world from evil and darkness? Would we accept the help of others in our hour of need and refuse to come to the aid of those who fought with us when the forces of Sauron were at our very doorstep? Adrahil would have Gondor spit on honour and I must somehow make the other council members see that."

"Not much is known about the Easterling tribes, save for the fearsome reputation of the Balchoth," remarked Legolas, "The councilmen are fearful, I saw it in their eyes when we spoke of the threat. They are very reluctant to go to battle against what they see as a faceless foe, an enemy they know nothing about."

Aragorn studied him for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he lost himself in deep thought. "What if we educated them? Made them see how dire your plight was."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you suggesting that we gather intelligence?"

"Not quite. Buried somewhere in the Minas Tirith library there are manuscripts written long ago about the Easterling tribes and the battles they fought. Perhaps there is something there that we can find to help us, both so that we can unmask our enemy and convince the council to authorize me to mobilize an army."

Legolas nodded his agreement, "At the very least we will get a sense of what we are up against when Ulfang sends his force. We simply need to find the time for the research."

"That will be arranged," said Aragorn, "I will have my archivist locate the materials we will need in the next several weeks and then we can discuss how to proceed."

Moments later, Aragorn's serious demeanour disappeared only to be replaced with a smile, "Now Legolas, I know that you are anxious to return home to your family and so I will send a messenger with further details when we have the manuscripts. Rest assured I will do everything in my power as King to send aid to your father."

Legolas pulled his friend in for an embrace. "_Hannon le. _We will forever be in your debt," he said moving towards the door.

"I won't hear of it," Aragorn put his hand up and shook his head, "Give my best to Maya and the little one. And if in the future you ever need a sitter for...particularly special nights...Arwen and I would be more than happy to take Erynion off your hands."

The Prince stood in the doorframe, his lips turning up in a coy smile as he caught Aragorn's meaning. The ride home would not be fast enough and he couldn't wait to hold Maya in his arms.

He he reached the stables, his coal black mount started to nicker excitedly in his stall. Legolas affectionately stroked the beast's nose and the sides of his face.

"I brought you something from the kitchens_,_" he said, taking out an apple. The creature was so excited that he barely waited for Legolas to hold the apple out to him before devouring it.

Once the horse was finished his treat, Legolas took him out of the stall and mounted him without a saddle, in the fashion of the elves. As they rode through the streets of Minas Tirith, away from the citadel, Legolas wondered if Aragorn would indeed manage to sway the council and what fate awaited Eryn Lasgalen if he didn't.

**... ...**

It was Justin's first day off in quite some time, after all learning how to make clocks was trickier than it looked, though his Master was pleased with the precision he'd shown in his work thus far. He wasn't earning much right now but Aelfric had reassured him that once he finished his apprenticeship, he would be well established in the clockmaking field.

_'Yea but that will be years from now,' _Justin always added in his head but nevertheless he was grateful to Aelfric for having taken him under his wing.

He was somewhat lost in thought now as he played with little Eryn – well at least the kind of playing that a newborn could engage in, which mostly consisted of Justin making silly faces while the baby stared up at him with a look that said 'you're crazy'.

"What a dork," Jen said playfully as she and Maya watched him from the kitchen in the _talan. _She was trying to hold Mithrin still while Maya brushed out the knots in his fur. He was fearless when it came to everything but for some reason he just could not stand the brushing and so Maya had let him get away with it for quite some time. But now the knots were so big that they just couldn't be ignored.

Justin raised his head and turned to give his wife a smirk. "Call me what you will but I think he likes it."

Maya giggled. "I'm sure if he could talk he would tell you how weird you are. How's the apprenticeship going?"

"It's going," Justin said as he placed his hands over his face in an attempt to play peekaboo with Eryn, "It was a lot of learning at first because I knew nothing about the different pieces of the clock but now Aelfric lets me help him once in a while. He's working on this pocket watch with a slightly different mechanism in it, it's really cool..."

As he spoke, Jen and Maya exchanged amused looks. It was no secret that when Justin became passionate about something he rattled on and on about it; it was one of his quirks.

"You're so smart," Jen said, "I have no doubt you'll be great at this clockmaking thing someday."

"Yea but first I have to get into the guild, and that's not an easy thing to do," replied Justin.

The Company of Clockmakers was the largest guild in the Realm of Gondor and each city had its own faction. The guild regulated the standards by which clockmakers worked and the quality of the timepieces. It was forbidden to practice the trade unless one was a member of the guild and the requirements for admission were quite demanding; each aspiring member having had to serve under a Master clockmaker for several years and produce an example of astounding workmanship in order to convince the board to admit them.

"You'll get there," Maya said, "I know you will."

"Hopefully."

Maya and Jen continued to groom Mithrin but the wolf wasn't having it.

"Hold still," Jen said as she tightened her grip on the very reluctant animal, "Oh Maya, I forgot to tell you, I saw this gorgeous fabric yesterday in the market and I'm thinking of having another dress made."

"Isn't this the fifth dress in two weeks? What colour is it this time?"

"It's a beautiful blue. Maya, I've never seen anything like it."

Justin rolled his eyes, "I honestly thought we'd cured her of her shopping habits by coming here but I was so wrong. We've been in Middle Earth for a month and she's already found a way to become a shopaholic."

This remark made Maya giggle. Of course her friend would find the Middle Earth equivalent of designer clothing, she would expect nothing less from Jen.

Justin ignored his wife's scowl and attempted to play peekaboo one more time but Eryn's bottom lip began to quiver and soon he was wailing.

"Aw come on little dude, I'm just trying to play," Justin tried, though his voice was slightly panicked. He had no idea what to do around screaming babies.

Moments later, Maya appeared beside him and she lifted a crying Eryn out of the day bed, "Shhh..." she soothed as he turned his face towards her chest, "Don't worry Justin, he's just hungry."

"Does Legolas get back tonight?" Jen asked as Maya sat down to feed the baby.

"He's supposed to," Maya replied excitedly, "I miss him, especially at night. You know that awful feeling of the empty space beside you in bed?"

They had so much to talk about when Legolas came home and she wondered how he would react to her re-arranging of Eryn's things. She certainly owed one to Tauriel because since they moved the bassinet, her nights were getting slightly easier – about as easy as they could get with a month old baby, mind you.

"That's the worst," agreed Jen, "It's funny though because when you're single you're totally fine with that empty space and then when you've gotten used to sleeping beside him, that space just becomes a constant reminder of how much you miss him when he's gone."

"Exactly."

Maya felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the mere thought of jumping into his arms again and allowing herself to sink into his warmth. Tonight, after a week apart, she would show him just how much she'd missed him.

**... ...**

It was dusk when Legolas and his stallion finally crossed the small bridge that passed over the Morgulduin, the last remnants of the setting sun turning the clouds to soft orange and pink and creating copper swirls in the tranquil river waters.

The veil of night slowly settled over Ithilien and a small breeze blew through his golden hair as he allowed himself a brief moment to appreciate the wonders of his home. It was truly no wonder that Ithilien was deemed the fairest country in the westlands, and that his son would be able to grow up in such a beautiful place made him feel all the more satisfied with his and Maya's decision to relocate from his father's realm.

By the time he reached the stables, the sun was fully set and the light of the moon covered the tops of the trees like a cloak, filtering down to the forest floor. Legolas made sure that his stallion was well installed before racing up the stairs that seemed never-ending towards his _talan_.

When the large cherry wood door came into view, Legolas saw that some of the lights were still on inside and though he was still plagued by the decision of the council earlier that morning, his heart was warmed by the thought of a reunion with his family.

Maya was curled up on the bed with Mithrin, still in her clothes from the day, when Legolas walked into their bedroom. Hearing the creaking of the door, Mithrin lifted his head and wagged his tail the moment he caught sight of the Prince.

Legolas smiled and he watched for a few moments as Maya's chest rose and fell with her slow, deep breathing. A few locks of blonde hair fell onto her face, but he noticed that for once her forehead was not creased with worry and her features were calm. He knew she'd fallen asleep waiting for him when he saw the book lying open across her lap.

He entered the room as quietly as he could and that was when he noticed that the bassinet had been moved. Little Eryn was sound asleep, his tiny fingers curled in towards his palms and Legolas walked over to the bedside, content for a moment to simply observe his son.

"_Quel kaima pen-neth,"_ he whispered softly.

Moments later, Legolas heard the rustling of blankets and turned to see Maya, propped up on her elbow as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She smiled lazily at him and the Prince smiled back.

"I was wondering when you would ride in," she said, her words slightly inaudible as she yawned.

Maya rose from the bed and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Legolas held her close and kissed the top of her head before pulling her chin up with his fingers and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I see you did some re-decorating," he said with amusement, motioning to the bassinet and the toy basket in the corner of the room.

Maya snuggled into his chest and continued to hold him tight. "Yea, well Belwen's philosophy on child rearing wasn't really working for Eryn and I, so Tauriel helped me move his things a few days ago. He's happier sleeping close to us."

"I am happier with this arrangement as well," the Prince kissed her forehead, "I thought about you and Eryn every day I was gone."

"We missed you too," Maya said, pulling his head down for a long, slow kiss.

Legolas immediately deepened the kiss and she parted her lips, allowing him to taste her. Maya felt his hands moving up her sides and she glided her fingers to the nape of his neck in an effort to bring him closer.

When they pulled apart, Maya couldn't contain her smile and she looked into his deep blue eyes. Legolas smiled one of his irresistible smiles back at her and brushed the hair from her face.

Taking his hand, she led him to the bed for a cuddling session that was long overdue. When they were comfortably lying in each other's arms, Maya noticed that although Legolas seemed content and affectionate with her, he was lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking up at him.

Legolas nodded distractedly. "I will be but the last few days were trying. Aragorn did not get approval from the council to send aid to Eryn Lasgalen."

Maya gave him a look of concern, "Why can't Aragorn just override them? Doesn't he have some sort of veto power?"

"He does not. As the King of Gondor, he has the power to make most decisions without the council but as dictated by the ancient customs of the Realm, Aragorn is bound to seek their approval on issues of great importance and that includes mobilizing an army to go to war."

"Darn ancient customs," replied Maya, "They may have stood the test of time but they're not right for every situation, especially not this one."

"Do not trouble yourself, _meleth_. If I know Aragorn, he will find a way to convince them."

"I'm just worried about the Kingdom..." she said, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, "I'm worried about you too."

They lay together in silence for quite some time and all Maya could think about was the conversation she wanted them to have. She wanted him to know how she felt and it was now or never.

"Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think the council would say about a woman sitting in on their meetings?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "I imagine that they would not be keen, they are after all a far less liberal society than that of the elves. Why?"

Maya bit her lip.

"Well...I was going to ask if maybe I could come with you once in a while. Maybe sit in? I was thinking and I want to take on a more active role when it comes to the colony, I don't think a title should merely be for decoration...I feel like I haven't earned my crown yet or the respect of our people."

"Maya, where is this coming from?" Legolas cupped her face and tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"It's just something Jen said a few days ago...she says I've changed and I agree with her. I love being a mom and taking care of our little one but I need more. I miss what I did at National Geographic and the sense of pride and fulfillment it gave me," Maya replied honestly, "I thought maybe the council meetings would be a good first step."

"Maya..."

She put a finger to his lips. "Don't, Legolas. It's okay to be honest if you agree because Jen's nudge was just the wake-up call I needed."

The Prince kissed her finger and then the palm of her hand. Maya could see the hesitation in his eyes. "I have noticed a difference, but I thought you might be under stress from the lessons, the wedding and now the baby. I love you and I want you to be happy. If taking on a more active role in the affairs of the colony and Eryn Lasgalen is what you want then I will support it wholeheartedly."

Maya hugged him tightly, "But I guess the council meetings are off-limits right, even if I just listened? I know they don't want a woman there... I just can't think of how else I could contribute."

Legolas pondered this for a moment. There was absolutely no way that Lord Adrahil would allow it, he barely tolerated the presence of an elf at the meetings... He knew that Maya could hold her own but the last thing he wanted was to expose her to the judgement and misogyny of those miserable, old men.

"What about research?" he asked, the idea suddenly coming to him.

"Research?"

"In order to help sway the council, Aragorn suggested gathering information and research on the Balchoth. Most of what is known about the Balchoth is buried in the library of Minas Tirith and he is having his archivist gather the manuscripts so that we can study them and learn as much as we can about our enemy without risking the lives of our subjects to gather intelligence."

"Are you saying you want me to look at these manuscripts?" Maya asked, a little stunned.

Legolas nodded triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, "Doesn't Aragorn already have someone to do this?"

"Your training as a journalist is well suited to this task," replied the Prince, "I've seen the way you research your articles and how meticulous you are. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you could do this. You're perfect for the task and the archivist has far too many things to preoccupy himself with at the moment."

Maya wrapped her arms tightly around Legolas and gave him a big squeeze, "Did I mention I love you?"

The elf chuckled as he saw the excitement in her eyes.

"I'm guessing that your answer is 'yes'."

Maya nodded, pulling him down for a kiss, "It'll give me a chance to contribute somehow. But will Aragorn agree to this?"

"I am certain he will," said Legolas, "The archivist needs a few weeks to compile everything and then the documents will be yours to work with."

"I'm excited," Maya said, feeling a bit silly that she was having such a strong reaction to her new project, but the idea of researching and writing for a real purpose again was a dream come true. She couldn't wield a sword, but she would use the skills she possessed to help as best she could.

Legolas smiled in response and kissed her forehead.

"Um...there's one more thing I wanted to ask you," Maya said, "In light of the whole troll thing and then my encounter with the Uruks...I was wondering if maybe you could teach me some basic self-defence?"

Legolas gave her an amused look.

"What?" Maya asked, "Don't look at me like that...You're not always going to be around to save my butt so I'd at least like to know how to use a weapon if I have to."

"First lesson, you have to hold a sword by the hilt and not the blade," he teased.

This earned him a playful smack on the chest. "Okay, I know I'm hopeless but I'm not _that_ hopeless," Maya said, giggling, "But seriously, I want to learn at least the basics."

"Alright," conceded Legolas, "I suppose teaching you to defend yourself would not be a bad idea."

Maya kissed him again and snuggled against his chest. They spent the next little while speaking in hushed tones so as not to wake the baby and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

When Eryn woke up a couple of hours later, Legolas told Maya he would wake her if he needed to be fed and picked the baby up from the bassinet. He sat by the window with his son in his arms and began to sing a song that his mother used to sing to him as an elfling. Soon, Eryn was asleep again but Legolas was not ready to part with him just yet.

He looked to Maya's sleeping form on the bed and then down at the little bundle in his arms, hoping that somehow the council of Minas Tirith would change their minds.

**... ...**

_Quel kaima, pen-neth_ – sleep well, little one

_meleth_ – beloved

_hannon le –_ thank you

**A/N: **So this is the longest chapter I've written in a while! Legolas teaching Maya basic defence...any one want to take a stab (pun intended) at how that's going to go? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts/suggestions, so please review! You'll all get virtual hugs! haha

Thank you so much to those of you who have been following this story for a while now and even those of you who have just begun to follow. I was a bit upset when I got a particularly horrible flame last week. I'm pretty critical of my own work and so that was a little bit of a blow, but your support was instrumental in keeping me motivated.

If you're looking for some awesome reads, check out **KD Skywalker**'s **Reflections: Beginnings **and the sequel **Reflections: Family** as well as **Raider-K**'s **Wanderlust**


End file.
